Uncle Bobby's little man
by 6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: Sequel to Dean's unca Bee-bee. Sam & Bobby give Dean the best childhood they can in a year. De-aged!Dean.
1. Dean meets The Undertaker

**UNCLE BOBBY'S LITTLE MAN**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wouldn't mind keeping Dean.**

**This chapter is for PlatinumRoseLady, who wanted Dean to meet the Undertaker.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Dean meets the Undertaker.**

It had been a couple of weeks since the witch had told Sam to give his brother a proper childhood. He had managed to get tickets to see wrestling a week ago, and had spent most of the money he had saved, but it was worth it. Since telling Dean about it, he kept getting excited every five minutes.

Dean ran up to Sam again for the sixth time that day, holding his Undertaker teddy. "Me's see Undaker, Sammy. You's awsum," he said, before he started jumping up and down excitedly. "When go?"

"We're going in a few days, kiddo. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"NO!" yelled Dean, hugging his brother's legs. "Go now?"

Sam couldn't help laughing. "No. In a couple of days. I'll tell you when we're going. Calm down," he said, ruffling Dean's hair.

Just then Bobby walked in with Dave. He had to pick him up because Dave's car was broke, and Bobby was fixing her up for him. "Thanks for taking care of Tory."

"Yer welcome. It is my job after all," said Bobby with a smile as he patted Dave's shoulder.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw his friend, and he ran over to him, jumping up and down happily. "DAVEY!"

"Hiya, Deanie," said Dave, picking up the little boy.

"Me's see Undaker," Dean told him, bouncing in his arms. "See him beat peeples."

"Aww, now I'm jealous," said Dave, carrying Dean to the couch.

When the two sat down, Zeppelin jumped up to sit with them. He hardly ever let his best friend out of his sight, and the three men didn't know what they were going to do when they took Dean to see one of his heroes. They were hoping Dave would stay at their place for the day, since Zeppelin seemed to like him.

"How have you been? Are you okay?"

"Me's 'Kay. Erm, ooh. See AC and DC? My catpiars. Dey next you," he said, pointing over to the table beside the couch.

"I know. You showed them to me a couple of days ago."

Sam smiled while he watched his brother talk to his friend. The last time Dave came, Sam had told him about the curse/spell the witch had cast upon Dean, but Dave already knew. He had been friends with Bobby for over 30 years since he was just 10, and often came to his when they were kids. When Sam was at college, Dean and Dave had joined forces, and hunted a few times together.

Bobby came in from the kitchen with cups of coffee for the three of them. "Here ya go," he said, handing one to Sam and then Dave. "I'll be back in a minute with some juice, little man."

"Sammy, why not Davey see Undaker?"

"He has to work, kiddo. I would have got him one as-well, but when Bobby called him, he said he's busy with work for the next month."

"Me's get pwesent, Davey," Dean whispered to Dave, which made him smile.

"You don't have to, Deanie."

Dean giggled. "We's whisping. Sammy get pwesent. You not say... it secet."

"Riiiiight. So him buying me something, we have to keep it a secret from him?"

Bobby came back into the room, and gave Dean his cup of juice. "There ya go, little man."

"Fank you unca Bee-bee."

Dave stayed with the little family for a few hours until his shift started. Bobby had asked him to watch Zeppelin for them when they were out, and he was more than happy to look after Dean's beloved pet for the day.

* * *

**-A few days later-**

* * *

If Bobby and Sam thought Dean was excited a few days ago, it was nothing compared to what he was like now the big day had arrived. He kept waking Sam up every few hours the night before to see if it was time to go yet.

That morning the little boy kept hugging Zeppelin, until they finally parted him from the dog, so they could leave. While they were out, he kept hugging Sam's and Bobby's legs, and bouncing up and down in delight and excitement. They decided to stay overnight at a motel, so they all had a change of clothes, and Dean took his two teddies with him, which he put in his and Sam's bag.

They went into the gift shop first where Bobby bought Dean an Undertaker hat, and a t-shirt which featured the 'deadman' wearing his black hat and rolling his eyes into the back of his head. He also bought Dave a t-shirt after Dean had seen the adult ones, and wanted his friend to have one too.

When the show finally started, the little boy kept giggling with excitement, making Bobby and Sam smile with him. Sam was holding Dean in his arms so he could see, and Bobby was in charge of the camera to take pictures for Dean on their new camera.

Dean started bouncing in Sam's arms when the bell rang, and the lights went out, marking the entrance of his hero. He now loved the Undertaker more than Fonzie, and he was second to Batman.

Dean gasped when the man in black walked slowly down the ramp, and headed to the ring. His eyes were huge with awe when the Undertaker raised his hands, and the arena was bathed in light as the legendary phenom climbed into the ring.

"Wow. He big giant, Sammy," he said in Sam's ear, to be heard over the screams and cheers.

"Yeah, he is. He's almost seven feet tall."

Dean's eyes widened even further, but he never took them off the man in the ring as he took off his long black trench coat and his hat. "Wow," he whispered to himself. "Oooh. Undaker fight. YAY! GO UNDAKER!"

As the two men in the ring fought, Sam looked over at Bobby, and saw him smiling at the happy little boy. All through the match, all that could be heard from Dean were cheers and clapping when his favourite was winning, and boos when The Undertaker got hurt and knocked down.

"Ooh ooh. He do doomtone? And... and wopes?" he asked, his huge green eyes darted around the ring, following the taller and stronger of the two wrestlers. A few seconds after he asked that, the 'Deadman' grabbed the other man's arm, and walked over to the ropes closest to the little family, and climbed onto the top rope to do 'old school.'

"YAY! He awsum, Sammy. In't he, Unca Bee-bee?" he asked, tapping his uncle's shoulder after the Undertaker jumped from the rope and hit his opponent on the upper arm, knocking him over.

"Yeah he is, little man."

Dean cheered again when The Undertaker raised his right hand in the air, in his signature sign of the chokeslam. "Me woves dat," he said when the 'phenom' chokeslammed his opponent in the middle of the ring.

"Pees do doomtone. Pees do doomtone," Dean whispered to himself, and cheered yet again when The Undertaker slashed his thumb across his throat, in the 'rest in peace' sign. He knew it was time for the Tombstone, and started his bouncing again. "WOW! He wight stwong, in't he?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the man in black as he picked up the other wrestler, held him upside down and dropped to his knees. After the Undertaker hit the tombstone, he folded his opponents arms over his chest for the pin. "1... 2... 3."

Everyone rose to their feet and cheered, as the Undertaker won the match. "YAAAAY! UNDAKER BESTEST!" he cheered, giggling and clapping when the Undertaker knelt down on one knee, rolled his eyes back so they were showing all white, and stuck out his tongue in his trademark pose.

* * *

After the show ended, the two men decided to go get Dean some ice cream as another treat. As they entered the little store, Dean's new hat was lopsided, so he let go of Bobby's hand to put it on properly. He didn't see where he was going, and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops. Sowwy."

"Hey, it's okay. It was my fault," came a voice from high above him.

Dean looked up... and up, and his eyes went huge when he saw who was in-front of him. The Undertaker stood there with a tiny smile on his face, he had changed out of his wrestling clothes, and was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black shirt with a skull on the front, and a black bandanna on his head to cover his hair which was now plaited down his back.

He looked a little bit different, but Dean knew who it was. "You's Undaker," Dean whispered in shock, as if he couldn't believe he had literally walked into his hero.

"Dean, what's wrong?" asked Bobby, coming back over over. Dean didn't answer; for once in his life, he was speechless.

Bobby frowned when he saw Dean's eyes and mouth wide open. "Hey, little man. Are ya okay?" he asked, kneeling down, and waving his hand in-front of Dean's face.

"It was my fault. I didn't see him all the way down there."

Bobby looked up at him, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Aren't y..."

"Yeah, just call me 'Taker. Is he okay?" he asked, pointing to the little boy.

Dean finally blinked. "H-he Undaker... Unca Bee-bee. He... you... wow. You... you's smiling," he said in shock, making 'Taker laugh.

Sam walked over with three bowls of ice cream, and looked worried when he saw his brother standing there, staring with wide eyes. "Is he alright? He looks like he's in shock."

"I think he is. This is The Undertaker... or 'Taker. This is Dean's brother, Sam. I'm Bobby, the boys' uncle."

'Taker smiled again, and nodded in greeting. "Nice to meet you all. I had to get some coffee. It's kinda weird that an ice cream store sells coffee too. You don't see that often."

"Sit wiv us? Peeeeees, you's awsum," asked Dean when he got over his shock.

"He's probably busy, little man."

'Taker looked at his watch, and shrugged. "I have 45 minutes free. I can sit with you for awhile."

Dean began jumping up and down. "YAY! Come, come. We's sit." He reached up on his tiptoes, and took 'Taker's hand to lead him to an empty table near the back, where they would hopefully go unnoticed.

Bobby and Sam stood watching as the tiny Winchester led the very tall man to sit down. Neither were surprised that the little boy had made a new friend.

Dean couldn't stop smiling as he sat next to the Undertaker. "Picture, pees?" he asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"Of course we can. Do you have a camera?" he asked, turning to look at Sam and Bobby, who were sitting across from them.

"Sure," said Bobby, taking out his camera again. "Alright, sit close together."

Dean stood on the seat, and put his arm around 'Taker's shoulders. They both smiled as Bobby took two pictures of them.

"Ooh ooh. You's do eyes and tongue?" asked Dean, tugging on his sleeve again.

'Taker rolled his eyes back and stuck out his tongue, while looking at the camera. Dean stuck his tongue out too, and started giggling after the picture was taken. "Why's not smile go wesing? You wook nice."

'Taker laughed. "Thanks. But I think the Undertaker would look weird if he went around smiling at everyone. He'd probably freak everyone out."

"That's true," said Bobby with a laugh. "Why don't ya ask for his autograph, little man?"

"Yeah. Have dat?"

"Sure, do you have a pen and some paper?"

Bobby got out the pen he kept in his pocket, and took the folded piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans. "There ya go."

"Thanks. Right then." 'Taker thought for a minute, before he started writing**. 'To Dean, from your friend and hero, The Undertaker. **

Dean giggled when he told him what it said, and started bouncing in his seat. "Aw, Fank you. Ooh ooh, My's fend Davey?"

"Sure. I'll just rip the paper in half, and write your friend one on the other side." 'Taker ripped the paper, and wrote an autograph for Dave. He gave them to Sam, who put both in his wallet for safety.

"Want some my ice ceem?" Dean asked, holding up a spoonful of ice cream.

"No thanks, Dean. I have my coffee, that's enough for me."

"Me see dem?" asked Dean, pulling on his sleeve to see the many tattoos covering his arm. "Dey sooooo cool,"

'Taker nodded, and pulled up the sleeve of his right arm, so they could see his tattoos. "This was the first one I got. I call it original deadman," he told him, pointing to the gravedigger, before pointing to the demon tattoo. "This one's my favourite, this is a demon who looks like he's thinking. I call it the thinking demon."

"Wow. Dey wight awsum," said the awed Winchester, leaning closer to get a better look. "Wow. Me get some when get big."

The next 10 minutes were spent looking at 'Taker's tattoos. Dean's favourites were 'original deadman', the thinking demon, and the skeleton on the back of his neck.

"Ooh ooh. Say 'west in peas'? Me woves when say dat."

'Taker nodded, and cleared his throat, before saying his catchphrase. "Rest... in... peace."

Dean giggled. "WEST IN PEAS!" he yelled, causing the woman in the booth next to them to turn and glare.

"Do you mind keeping it down? We're trying to eat in peace."

Sam, Bobby and 'Taker all wore identical expressions of surprise when Dean stood on his seat, and glared back. "You be shh. Me's sap you in minute."

All three of the adults couldn't help laughing at the look of shock on the woman's face when the little boy threatened to slap her.

Dean grinned, and sat back down. "Me's telled her off."

"Yeah ya did. Good job little man," said Bobby, smiling. Normally, he would have told him off for being rude, but the woman was rude to him first.

The four of them spoke for another half an hour, before the undertaker checked his watch to see what time it was. "I have to go now Dean. It was very nice meeting you."

"We'll walk out with you," said Sam, standing up. "We're taking Dean for a walk."

Dean smiled, and stood with 'Taker, taking his new friend's hand.

"Are we all ready?" asked Bobby, before they headed to the door.

When Dean walked outside, he froze, his eyes going wide when he saw 'Taker walking towards his motorcycle. "Wow. Dat you's bike? Me on it?"

"Oooh, I don't know. I don't usually let people sit on my bike," he said, smiling down at the small boy. Dean looked so hopeful, 'Taker couldn't say no. "Oh alright. Come on then." He took off his black wrestling gloves, and handed them to Dean. "You can have these, I have a few pairs. Obviously you'd have to be a lot bigger to wear them."

Dean's eyes went even more huge as he took the offered gloves, holding them to his chest. "Me keeps dem? Fank you. You's more better dan Batman."

"Believe me, if you knew how much he loves Batman, you'd take that as a big complement."

'Taker smiled as he picked Dean up, and sat him on his bike. He climbed onto the bike too, and sat behind him with one arm around the little body, so he didn't fall off.

Dean giggled, and put the gloves on the seat in-front of him, so he could put his hands on the handlebars. "Brum brum. Me's dwive."

Bobby stepped forward with his camera and told them to smile. Dean had the biggest grin, and 'Taker was smiling slightly as he took a few pictures of the two of them together.

"Right, we better let 'Taker go now. Say bye," said Sam, coming closer to the bike.

"Bye bye, Undaker," said Dean, turning around and hugging his now favourite hero. After hugging him for several seconds, he took his new gloves, and climbed off the bike with Sam's help.

"Bye Dean. Oh, I have something else you might like." 'Taker took out the dark blue bandanna he had in his pocket, then folded it a few times, and took off Dean's hat. He put the bandanna on Dean's head like his own, then put his hat back on over it. "There you are. Now you can be the 'Mini 'Taker'."

Dean hugged the gloves to his chest again, and grinned up at 'Taker. "Fank you. Me woves you, Undaker. You's bestest. Bye bye." He stood with his brother and uncle, and waved.

"Bye Dean." Undertaker waved back, and started his bike.

'Taker was even nicer in person than any of them thought. They all smiled and waved as they watched 'Taker drive off.

**TBC**

**Really hope you like.**


	2. Dean's 2nd trip to the park

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Bobby has a surprise for Dean. Sam & Bobby take Dean to a park.**

Bobby let himself into the house with a smile. He had just been to get the pictures of the Undertaker developed. He also decided to get the pictures printed from his and Sam's phones, to put in a photo album for big Dean, so he would always remember his happy childhood.

"Unca Bee-bee," said Dean happily, running over to him. He had the bandanna on that the Undertaker gave to him a couple of days before. The gloves were on the bedside table with his Impala model, Fred the fireman and AC and DC. The caterpillars (according to Dean) were still asleep.

"Hey little man." Bobby smiled, and knelt down to give the little boy a hug. "I've got something for ya," he told him, reaching into his bag to get the three framed pictures out.

Dean's eyes went huge when Bobby put the pictures next to each other on the floor, so he could see them properly. There was one of him and the undertaker sticking out their tongues, another of them smiling, and one on the Undertaker's bike.

"Wow. Fank you, Unca Bee-bee," said the little boy, turning to give Bobby another hug. Dean picked up the framed pictures, and ran into the kitchen where Sam was clearing the table. "Sammy, wook what Unca Bee-bee do."

Sam looked down at the pictures, and smiled over at Bobby, who was standing at the kitchen door. He knelt beside Dean, and took the pictures from him. "Which one's your favourite one?"

"Erm... dat one," said Dean, pointing to the one on the bike. "No, no. Dat one." This time he pointed at him and the Undertaker sticking out their tongues. "We putted in bedoom, Sammy?"

"Of course we can. We'll put them up over the bed, so you can always see them first when we go in the room."

"Yeah, Sammy. We go?" he asked, jumping up and down.

"In a sec, kiddo. I have to finish the table, then we can go put them up." After cleaning up the table, Sam put the cloth back in the sink, then walked over to the drawer to get some nails and a hammer. "Bobby, can you watch Zeppelin for a minute?"

"Sure," said Bobby, placing the bag with the photos and album on the kitchen table. "Keep him up there for a bit." When Sam looked over at him with a confused expression, he mouthed one word at him. "Pictures."

Sam nodded, and followed his brother, who was already upstairs. After spending a few minutes deciding which order to put them in, Sam stood on the bed, and hammered the nails into the wall, so they hung above the bed, the one on the bike was in the middle with the undertakers autograph just below the bikes handlebars.

Dean started clapping, and jumping on the bed. "It nice in't it, Sammy?"

"Yeah, it is kiddo."

"Get me, Sammy," said Dean, before launching himself from the bed, into his brother's waiting arms.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean was sitting on the couch with Zeppelin and Sam on either side of him. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled suddenly, throwing himself backwards into the cushions.

Sam and Bobby looked over in surprise. "What's wrong with you?"

"Bored Sammy."

"You're making a big drama because you're bored?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Do sumfing?"

Sam looked over at Bobby. "Why don't we go to a park? Not the one we went to before," he said, remembering what happened the last time he had taken his brother to the park.

"I know of one, but it's pretty far away. They allow dogs, and they have a huge field, so we can take Zeppelin for a walk."

Zeppelin jumped on Dean at hearing his name, and started licking his best friend's face. "OWIE!" cried Dean when Zeppelin stuck his nose in his eye. "Sammy, Zeppin hurted my's eye."

Sam turned Dean's face, and took away his hand to see both of Dean's eyes were tightly closed. "Well open your eyes then," he said, rolling his own eyes.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, so Sam could see the left eye was slightly red. "Hey, it's okay. It'll be better before you know it," Sam reassured, kissing his left cheek. "I bet if we went to the park, you'll forget about it."

"What... um..."

Both Sam and Bobby knew what he was worried about. "Nobody's going to get ya, little man. Me, Sam and Zeppelin will be there to protect ya. It's a different park, it's a lot bigger, so ya can have more fun."

Dean smiled, and shot up off the couch. "Come. We's go." He ran over to his chair in the hallway to get his leather jacket and new hat, before Sam and Bobby even had the chance to stand up. He ran back into the room, and gave his jacket to Bobby to help him put it on.

* * *

As soon as Dean got out of the car, he started pulling Bobby out with him.

"Calm down, little man," said Bobby, getting out of the car with Zeppelin. Together all four of them walked into the park.

When Dean ran to the roundabout first, Bobby went to sit on a bench beside it with Zeppelin.

Sam lifted Dean up, and sat him on the ride. "Hold on, kiddo."

"AWOUND!" Dean cheered, after doing what Sam told him to.

Sam smiled, and started turning slowly, so he didn't make his brother dizzy.

"YAY!" Dean started giggling straight away. "MORE FAST!"

Sam started turning a little faster, making Dean scream with laughter.

After ten minutes, Dean wanted to go to the swings, so Sam helped him down, and led him over to the swings. He lifted him up, and sat him on the only free swing, and started pushing.

Bobby and Zeppelin walked over, and stood in-front of Dean, but not too close. Every time Dean came forward, Zeppelin jumped up, trying to get him, making him giggle.

"NOT GOTTED ME!" yelled Dean, sticking out his tongue. He swung forward, and giggle uncontrollably when Zeppelin jumped up at him, trying once again to catch him. "YAY! GET ME!"

The German shepherd barked excitedly, and continued jumping up at him until Dean decided that he wanted to go play on the slide.

Sam stopped the swinging, so Dean could jump off, and run over to the slide. All three of them followed Dean closely, none of them were letting the little boy out of their sight this time.

Since the slide was big and wide, Sam decided to go down with him. "Are you ready?" he asked, sitting at the top with Dean between his legs, holding him with both arms. When Dean nodded, Sam pushed himself forward.

"WOOHOOOOO!" screamed Dean, putting his arms in the air as they slid down the long slide.

As soon as they reached the bottom, Dean ran over to his uncle and his dog to stroke Zeppelin. The little dog got excited again at seeing his best friend, jumping up at him and licking his cheeks as if he hadn't seen him for a week.

After spending a few minutes being licked and nuzzled, Dean stood up, and took his brother's hand. "Sammy, go again?"

"Sure, kiddo. Come on." The brothers went down the slide a few more times, before Dean decided to go on the climbing frame. It was even higher than the other one, but it didn't bother Dean- he wasn't afraid of heights and climbed all the way to the top.

"ME'S GIANT!" yelled Dean with both arms above his head as he celebrated. After spending several minutes wandering the huge climbing frame, he walked carefully to the edge. "SAMMY GET ME!"

Sam smiled, and walked over to help Dean get down from the top of the climbing frame. "Off you get," he said, placing his brother on the floor.

Dean started walking away to find something else to play on, but one of the older boys stood in-front of him. The kid didn't say anything, he just glared at Dean hatefully, before he pushed him over for no reason.

"HEY!" yelled Sam and Bobby, running over to the fallen Winchester. Bobby had to pull Zeppelin back when he started to go for the kid who had hurt his best friend.

Sam helped his brother stand up, and stroked his fingers down his freckled cheek. "Are you okay?"

Dean nodded, and stepped closer to the horrible boy until he was right in-front of him. He raised up onto his tiptoes, then to the surprise of everyone, he punched the other kid as hard as he could, knocking him down.

"OW!" cried the kid, putting his hand over his nose, which was bleeding slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a woman, running over to them.

"He started it," Sam told her, pointing to the other kid, who was looking at up Dean with a frightened expression.

She glared at Dean- the expression almost identical to the boy, which told them she was his mother. "We're going home. Get in the car, Carl," she said, and pulled her son to his feet. She started walking away as fast as she could, while her son ran to catch up.

Sam knelt beside Dean, and hugged him. "That was so amazing, Dean," he said, proud that he had stuck up for himself against a bully.

"Good one, little man."

Zeppelin started barking, and lunging forward, so Bobby let go of the lead slightly, so he could go to Dean.

"Hiya Zeppin." Dean sat down next to Sam, and stroked his dog.

Zeppelin jumped onto Dean's legs, and started sniffing and licking his face, making sure he was okay. "Aw, me's 'kay, Zeppin." He looked over, and saw the field that Bobby had mentioned on the other side of the park, and looked up at his brother. "Sammy. Zeppin walk dere?"

"Yeah, sure kiddo. Are you sure you've finished here?"

Dean looked around first to see if there was anything else he wanted to go on. "Ooh ooh. Go dat?" he asked, pointing to the seesaw.

Sam took his brother's hand, and walked him over. After helping Dean onto one side, he sat on the other, using both legs to push up slightly so Dean went down.

"We's up. We's down," said Dean, giggling happily as Sam used his legs to control the rides movements.

After they had finished, the little family walked Zeppelin over to the field. When they reached the grassy area, Dean took the lead from Bobby, and ran with his dog.

Bobby opened the bag he was carrying, and pulled out a little ball he had brought with them. "Hey, little man."

Dean came to a stop, and looked over his shoulder to see what Bobby had shouted him for. He smiled when he saw the ball, and ran to his uncle and brother.

There were no other dogs around, so Bobby let Zeppelin off the lead since the dog was already well trained, because Bobby took him out into the yard a couple of times a week.

Dean threw the ball to Sam, who threw it to Bobby. Zeppelin was running wherever the ball went. When Dean threw the ball to Zeppelin, he rolled it with his nose back to Dean.

"You's cever, Zeppin," said Dean happily, running around with his dog.

* * *

After playing for almost an hour, Sam and Bobby decided to take Dean to get ice cream from the truck parked across the street.

As they walked out of the park, Dean started talking excitedly. "Dat fun, in't it Unca Bee-bee and Sammy?"

"Yeah, little man. I can't believe ya punched a kid that was at least two years older than ya," said Bobby, chuckling.

Dean started pouting, thinking he was in trouble. "He hitted me first."

"We know, kiddo. That's why we're proud of you. You stuck up for yourself against a horrible bully," said Sam, smiling down at his brother's face.

When they got to the ice cream truck, Dean tugged on his brother's sleeve to get his attention. "Zeppin have ice ceem?"

Sam rolled his eyes fondly, and nodded. "Four please," he told the ice cream man.

When they got their ice creams, the little family walked over to sit down on one of the benches. Sam put his clean handkerchief on the seat, and put Zeppelin's ice cream on it so he could eat it.

As Sam watched his brother eating his ice cream and rambling about his favourite rides, he couldn't help but think, 'At least this trip to the park ended better than the last time.'

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	3. Dean's trip to the beach

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Dean, Sam, Bobby, Claire & Alexia go to the beach.**

As soon as Claire and Alexia walked through the door, Dean started staring at Claire with narrowed eyes. "You's hair diffent, Caire."

"Yeah, I know sweetie. I dyed it."

"Oh no," said Dean, looking sad. "You's foonal?"

"A funeral? Why would I..." Then she got what Dean meant; the little boy thought her hair had died.

When Sam started laughing, Claire glared at him, and knelt before Dean. "My hair hasn't died, you big silly. I mean I've dyed it, so it has more colour."

Dean frowned, it was obvious he had no idea what she was talking about. "Come here, let's go in the living room, and I'll explain," she said, taking Dean's hand.

When they reached the living room, she lifted Dean up onto her knee. "What I mean when I say 'dye' is... er... it means to make something a different colour. I know those two words sound the same, but they have different meanings. Am I explaining this right?"

"Erm... One peeples die, and dat you's mean... make diffent."

"There you go, you're really smart, aren't you?"

"Me's see TV and Sammy wead," said Dean, smiling shyly.

"Do you want to play with Alexia, or do you want to sit with me until we're ready to go?"

"Sit wiv you?"

"Aw. Of course you can sweetheart." Claire smiled, sitting back on the couch.

They watched TV for a few minutes, before Dean sat up properly, and looked at Claire. "You's hair 'kay?" he asked, looking worried.

"My hair is fine, Dean. You don't need to keep asking about it."

"Awight," he said, sitting back to watch his cartoons.

Bobby came in. "Right, I've finished getting the car ready. Have ya got anything else ya want to take?"

"AC and DC?"

Bobby smiled, and shook his head. "No. sorry little man. They can stay here, we might lose them if we take them. Right, if everyone's ready, let's go."

Dean said he had to go to the toilet, and ran upstairs.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they arrived at the beach.

"WOW!" exclaimed Dean as he ran over the sand in his shorts and t-shirt. He was carrying his bucket and spade, so everyone else was left to carry the stuff down to the beach.

Bobby, Sam, Claire and Alexia carried their things down to where Dean was sitting. Alexia had her own bucket and spade, so she went to join Dean.

The grown ups sat a little away from the two kids, so they didn't get attacked by flying sand.

"See who's bigger casa," said Dean, smiling at Alexia, making her blush. He moved a couple of inches away to give them both room, so they could have their competition.

The grown ups smiled as they watched Dean dig sand to put in his bucket, getting sand everywhere while he was at it. When it was full, the little boy turned it over to start.

When he had made a couple of little castles, all the sand fell, causing the little boy to start pouting. Sam got up, and went to help his brother. "Let me help you, kiddo," he said, kneeling down.

Dean smiled, and gave Sam his little spade. "Here Sammy."

"No, you use that. I'll use my hands," said Sam, before filling the bucket with sand.

Dean watched him for several seconds, before he joined in and helped. "Wow, Sammy. It cool."

Sam smiled at his brother, and overturned the bucket to make a little castle. "Yeah, it is," he agreed, starting the fill the bucket again.

The two Winchesters built their castle until it was almost as big as Dean. The little boy stood, and started jumping up and down, clapping his hands in excitement. "We do wight big casa, Sammy. YAY!" He went to his brother, and hugged him. "Fank you's hep, Sammy."

"You're welcome kiddo. Are you going to play for a bit longer, while I go sit over there?" he asked, pointing to the blanket where Bobby was.

Dean nodded, and sat back in-front of his sandcastle.

Claire also got up, and went to join Sam on the blanket. When they were sat down, Sam looked over at Bobby, and gave him a look. Bobby nodded, knowing the two of them had to talk, and went to join his boy.

When Bobby was gone, Sam cleared his throat, and turned to Claire. "There's something I've got to talk to you about. Er... in just less than a year... I won't be able to see you anymore."

"Why?" asked Claire, frowning in confusion.

Sam took a deep breath, and explained. "Because I have to go back to work, and I may not be back for awhile. And it might be safer if me and you aren't together then."

"What do you mean safer?"

"I can't explain it, Claire. But it has to do with my job. We can still be friends... can't we? I mean I'd hate to lose you as a friend."

"Of course we can still be friends, Sam. It would be harder if we waited until the end of the year, so why don't we end it now, and start being friends? It would be easier than waiting a year, and getting too close." Claire paused, and looked down. "Actually, I was expecting you to say something like that. When we came two days ago, you seemed pretty distant with me."

Sam winced guiltily. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind. So... are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. I would rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all," she said, reaching over to take his hand.

"Thanks for not being mad or anything. You can still come around, can't you? Dean loves you, and I'd love for you to still come over."

"Of course I will."

"Good," Sam sighed in relief, and smiled back. He heard childlike laughter coming from the others, and looked over at his brother and uncle and the little girl, who were building their sandcastles higher.

Sam stood up and went to join them. "Hey, kiddo," he said, kneeling beside his little brother. "Do you want to go down to the sea?"

"Yeah Sammy," said Dean, shooting up. "Come come."

Sam took his shoes off, then Deans, and led him down to the water. "Are you alright, kiddo?" he asked his brother, who was watching the water with wide eyes.

Dean gasped at the cold water, which was up to his ankles, but started giggling again as he got used to it. He leaned over and splashed the water over Sam's legs.

"Hey," said Sam, sitting in the water, and splashing him back.

Dean giggled, and splashed back. The brothers had fun as they continued with their water fight. By the end, they were both soaked, but they were having too much fun to care.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Sam, standing up. He took Dean's hand, and led him over to where the sand and water met. "Right, what we do is... when the water comes a bit closer, we run away. When it goes again we run back, okay?"

Dean grinned, and nodded. The water came closer, so they ran away, laughing. They stood waiting until the water went back, then they ran closer to the sea. "It not get me, is it Sammy?"

"No. We're faster, kiddo," said Sam, smiling at the happy expression on his brother's little face.

The water came again, and Dean's feet got wet. "Oh no. It gotted me," he said, kicking the water. "Bad water."

Sam laughed as his brother told the water off. "Do you want to go back in?"

Dean nodded, but his bottom lip was protruding from his face as he pouted.

"What's up with you? Are you alright?"

"Water gotted my's feet... It winned," said the little boy, looking up at his big brother. "Sowwy, Sammy."

"Hey, you don't have to apologise. It's only a game." Sam picked Dean up, and carried him a bit further into the water. When the water reached his shins, he put Dean down, who was up to his hips in the sea.

"What do, Sammy?"

"This," said Sam, grabbing Dean's hands, and lifting him from the water, then he put him back down.

"Dis funny, Sammy," said Dean, giggling.

Sam laughed too as he lifted Dean into his arms again, and span him around.

Dean screamed with laughter, and threw his little arms around Sam's neck. "Woves my Sammy," he said, kissing his brother's cheek.

"Love my Deanie," Sam whispered, and kissed him back.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Sam took Dean to the toilet to get dried up. After they finished, Dean saw the donkeys on the beach, and started jumping and pointing. "Sammy, Sammy. Wide dem?"

Sam smiled, and walked to the woman, who was standing with them. "Hi, my brother wants a ride on a donkey."

The woman smiled down at Dean, who was stroking the one he was closest to. "Hiya, Me's Dean," he told the animal.

"Sure. Hey, do you want to ride this one? His name is Donald the Donkey. My name's Shannon."

"Hiya Donnad."

Shannon untied Donald's lead, while Sam lifted Dean, and sat him on the Donkey. Dean grinned up at Sam, who went to get his phone out of their bag, so he could take a picture of Dean and Donald.

"Usually when a kid goes for a ride, they have someone older to go with them. But the donkeys are only small, so you won't be able to ride with him."

"It's okay. I'll hold his hand, and put my other around his waist. He'll be safe."

Shannon nodded, and took hold of the lead. She waited until Sam had a hold of Dean, and walked the donkey up the beach.

"We's move, Sammy," Dean told his brother, giggling excitedly as he rode along on the donkey's back.

After ten minutes the ride was over, so Sam lifted his brother from the donkey, and lowered him to the sand.

"Bye bye, Donnad."

"We've got donkey teddies, if you want one," Shannon said to Dean, showing him the selection of teddies.

Dean looked at Sam, who nodded. "Yes pees."

Shannon gave the donkey to the little boy, while Sam paid for him and for the ride.

Sam smiled at her, and took his brother's hand to walk him back up to join the others. When they saw Bobby, Sam let go of Dean's hand, so he could run over. When the little boy reached his uncle, he gave him a hug. "Me's wided Donnad, Unca Bee-bee. And gotted Eeyore."

Bobby looked at Sam, confused. "Donald's a donkey," Sam told him.

"Right. I wondered what the hell he was talking about."

Dean giggled, and kissed Bobby's cheek, before walking over to Claire and Alexia, who were still playing in the sand.

"How was it with Claire?" Bobby asked Sam when Dean was out of earshot.

"It was a lot better than I thought it would be. She still wants to be friends."

"Good. It looks like our little man's getting tired."

Sam looked at his brother, and saw him yawning. "I'm not surprised. He's been up since 6 o'clock this morning, and he's been running around since then," he said, before going over to Dean.

When Sam came back over, he was carrying a sleepy Dean. Claire and Alexia followed behind, carrying both buckets and spades.

"Come on, let's go. Are you ready?" Sam asked Bobby, who nodded.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	4. Dean, Sam & Bobby in the motel

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**In the motel.**

Sam and Bobby said goodnight to Claire and Alexia before they went into their room, which was next door to theirs.

Sam was still holding Dean in his arms while Bobby opened the door, and as soon as Dean saw the room, his head shot up from Sam's shoulder, and his eyes went wide. "Not my's woom, Sammy."

"I know it's not, kiddo. It's a motel room. We're staying here tonight," Sam told him, sitting him on one of the beds. "This is going to be our bed. Bobby will be over there."

Dean nodded, and started bouncing his new teddy on the mattress. "Yay. Jumpy jumpy jump." It wasn't long before he was bouncing too, making Bobby and Sam smile.

"Hey, Would you like a shower? Or would you like a bath?" Sam asked him, getting their bed clothes from their bag.

"What Sooer?" asked Dean, confused. Since Bobby's little bathroom didn't have a shower, he hadn't had one since before he changed into a child.

"Come on. I'll show you," said Sam, picking him up to carry him into the bathroom. He made sure Dean was out of the way, before turning on the shower.

Dean jumped when the water poured from above him, but then he started giggling, and held out his arms so the water washed over it. "It 'ike wain."

"Yeah, I guess it is like it's raining," said Sam, smiling. "Do you want one? I'll put it on low for you."

"No, Sammy. It wook scawy. Baff?"

"Okay then." Sam put his and Dean's clothes on the closed toilet seat, and put Dean down, before starting the bath. "Get undressed, while I get this ready."

Dean nodded, and started taking off his t-shirt. "Me's have Boobles, Sammy?"

"It's Bubbles. And yes you can, I brought your Bubble-bath with us," Sam told him, before pouring the Batman Bubble-bath under the tap.

Dean giggled, and started clapping his hands excitedly as he watched the bath fill with bubbles.

When the water was right for his little brother, Sam turned to help Dean with the rest of the clothes. When he was naked, Sam picked him up, and lowered him into the water amidst all of the bubbles.

"Oh no. Where's Dean?" asked Sam, looking around the small bathroom. Giggling could be heard from behind a heap of bubbles, but he pretended he didn't hear it. "Oh no. I've lost Dean."

"BOO!" yelled Dean, splashing his hands in the water, revealing his grinning face through the gap in the bubbles.

"Oh Dean. Where have you been?" asked Sam, pretending to be scared.

"Me's hided boobles, Sammy. It funny, in't it?"

"Yeah it was, kiddo." Sam picked up the washcloth, and started washing his brother, which was difficult since the little boy kept splashing him.

By the end of the bath, Sam didn't know who was more wet, him or Dean.

* * *

An hour later, both brothers were clean, and ready for bed in their pajamas. It was still too early to go to sleep, so Bobby had made pancakes in the little kitchen for dinner. Dean was the only one currently eating, Sam and Bobby had finished theirs ages ago and were now watching the little boy playing 'airplane'.

Dean stabbed a small square of pancake, and started flying his fork around. "Ha ha, gotted you," he mumbled through a mouthful of the pancake, before jabbing at another piece with his fork so he could make it fly around him. "NEEEEOOOOW! WE'S FY! BRUUUUM!" He made the fork fly into his mouth again as he ate the last small piece.

"I'll take this for ya, little man," said Bobby, standing up from the bed, and holding his hand out to take the plate.

"Fank you, Unca Bee-bee."

"Yer welcome. When I come back, I'll see if there's anything ya want to watch."

"Kay," said Dean, bouncing excitedly on the bed.

"Will you calm down for a minute?" asked Sam, ruffling the soft blond hair.

Dean grinned up at Sam, and shook his head. "Me's happy happy joy joy, Sammy. Dat funny, in't it Sammy? Doggy and Cat?"

"Yeah it is," agreed Sam, wrapping his arm around the little shoulders.

"Okay then, what do ya want on? There isn't much to watch, but..." Bobby sat back down, and started going through the channels again.

"Ooh ooh. Dat?" asked Dean, pointing to the TV when he saw Bambi was on.

Bobby looked over at Sam to see if it was okay for him to watch. When Sam nodded, he put down the remote, and mouthed over to Sam to cover Dean's eyes or turn his face away from the TV when Bambi's mother died- He didn't want the little boy to get upset while watching it.

The part where the Deer died was on not that long after they started watching, so Sam hugged Dean to him and turned his face into his shoulder.

Dean frowned, and struggled to see the TV, but jumped and clung onto Sam when he heard the gun. "What dat?"

"Nothing. It was just someone making a loud noise, that's all," Sam told him, stroking his brother's back.

"Kay." Dean relaxed into Sam's arms, and didn't seem to be interested in watching the film any more; he was too busy hugging his big brother.

"Do ya mind if I turn it over?"

"No." Dean shook his head, so Bobby turned it over to another film.

Dean let go of Sam, and smiled up at him, which made Sam smile back. He started clapping his hands, and singing a song Sam had taught him. "Hickey Dickey dock. Mousie wunned cock."

Bobby, who had been drinking his coffee, almost started choking when he burst out laughing.

"Er... how about we sing something else?" asked Sam, picking up Dean's hand, and drawing a circle on it. "Round and round the garden, like a teddy bear. A one step, a two step. And tickle you under there."

Dean burst into giggles when his brother started tickling him under his arms, making Sam laugh with him. He threw himself backwards to get away from the 'tickle torture.' "U-Unca Bee-bee, S-Sammy get m-me," Dean managed through his giggles, and struggles to get away.

Bobby shook his head fondly at his family. "Idjits."

After five minutes of tickling, Sam let Dean go and sat his little brother back up against him. "Need wee-wee, Sammy," said Dean, climbing off the bed.

"Okay. I've left the light on for you so you can see."

Dean nodded, and walked into the bathroom to use the toilet. Two minutes later, he tiptoed back into the room so Sam didn't hear him, and climbed up on the bed. "Who's me, Sammy?" he asked, his little hands covering his brother's eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Could it be Bobby?"

Dean started giggling. "No. Twy more."

"Er... What about Zeppelin?" Sam's smile widened when the giggling grew louder. "Oh, I don't know. How about AC or DC?"

"It me. You feek," said Dean laughing, as he came around and jumped on Sam's legs.

"Oh Dean. I didn't know it was you," said Sam, acting surprised as he wrapped him in his arms for a hug.

Dean threw his arms around his brother, and snuggled up to his chest. "Woves you, Sammy."

"Love you too, kiddo," said Sam, kissing his brother's blond hair.

"Woves you, Unca Bee-bee," called Dean, pulling his head away slightly to look at his uncle.

"Love ya too, little man."

"We's pay more?"

"What do you want to play?" Sam asked him, stroking his hair.

Dean put his finger on his chin, and looked deep in thought. "Erm... We's sing?"

"What do you want to sing?"

"Sing mister dat felled."

"The one that fell?" asked Sam, looking confused. "Oh you mean Humpty Dumpty?"

Dean nodded, and started clapping. "Humpy Dumpy up wall. Humpy Dumpy felled off wall... Erm... what, Sammy?"

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses, And all the king's men..."

"Not putted Humpy better again. YAY! We's singed it," said Dean around a yawn, rubbing his eyes. "Seepy, Sammy."

Sam lifted Dean to put him under the covers, and reached for their bag to get Metallica and the Undertaker out. "Look who I've got."

Dean grinned, and reached for his three teddies. "Fank you. You's come?" he asked, holding out his free hand.

"Er... What are these two doing in here?" asked Sam, pulling out the jar with the Caterpillars from the bottom of the bag. "I thought we told you to leave AC and DC at home."

Dean smiled shyly, and reached for his friends. "Not want dem scareded by dey's own."

"They wouldn't have been scared."

Dean looked up at his brother, his green eyes going big and round, his bottom lip poking out as he gave his pleading look.

"Okay then," Sam sighed, not able to say no to that look. "Put them on the table next to you. They're not sharing our bed."

The little boy giggled, and put his two friends next to him on the bedside table. "Come Sammy," he mumbled through a yawn as he laid down.

"'Night kiddo," whispered Sam, tucking him in, before climbing into the bed beside him.

Dean didn't answer, he was already asleep.

**TBC**

**Hope you like. **


	5. Dean's picnic

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Sam & Bobby take Dean for a picnic & show him how to fly a kite & they play ball.  
**

"Wow Sammy," Dean gasped in awe when Sam got out the kite from the car.

"Let's go then," said Sam, getting out the ball, before he headed towards the field. Dean took Zeppelin's lead, and ran in-front, giggling.

Bobby and Sam stood watching the excited little boy with smiles on their faces. Bobby grabbed the picnic basket, and suddenly shuddered, and looked around.

Sam noticed the shivering. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sam. I just... I don't know. Let's go," said Bobby, before following Dean.

Neither of them saw the car parked further up the road, which was following them. The man inside sat watching Dean, and his eyes turned black. "Dean Winchester," he whispered with a smile.

Dean started jumping up and down, grinning when Sam and Bobby caught up. "We here."

"Oh are we?" asked Bobby, as he set the basket down, and got out the huge blanket for them to sit down.

Dean sat down with Zeppelin, but the dog kept running around in circles. "Go down, Zeppin," he told him, smiling proudly when his dog sat down beside him. "Come next me, Sammy."

Sam sat down, and helped Bobby get the food out of the basket, which was filled with Dean's favourites, except there was no ice cream or spaghetti.

When the food was out, Sam handed Dean a cheese and tomato sandwich, cut into a triangle. "Fank you, Sammy." He smiled, and took a bite from his sandwich. "Yummy, Sammy."

"Is it? Me and Bobby made them especially for you. We have ham in ours." Sam took a bite from his ham sandwich, chewed a couple of times and stuck out his tongue.

Dean giggled at the sight of his brother's unchewed food still on his tongue. "See me, Sammy." He took another bite of his sandwich, then opened his mouth to show Sam.

"If ya both finished with the gross-out competition. We came here to have a picnic."

"Sowwy, Unca Bee-bee." As Dean started eating his food properly, he kept glancing up at Sam, who made funny faces whenever he looked up, making him giggle.

"Sam, will ya eat yer food, and stop making Dean laugh?" asked Bobby, trying to be stern, but he ended up smiling anyway.

After a few minutes, Dean started bouncing in his seat excitedly. "Pay kite?"

"Er... What do you think, Bobby? Should we show him how to fly a kite now?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised he's waited this long to ask."

Dean's eyes lit up. "YAY! Me pay kite," he cheered, watching Bobby set it up to fly.

After a few minutes, Bobby managed to get the kite up in the air.

"Wow. Me... pees?" Dean asked his uncle, walking over and tugging on his shirt.

Bobby smiled, and knelt beside the tiny Winchester, before placing the reel in the little hand so he could control it. "Be careful, don't drop it."

"Kay." Dean nodded, and held the string tightly with both hands.

Bobby watched Dean, and smiled when he saw the little boy's eyes were huge with awe, and he had the biggest smile lighting up his little face. "Me's fying, Unca Bee-bee."

"Yeah, ya are."

"Wook Sammy. Me's fy kite," Dean called excitedly over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I can see that, Dean. You're doing great."

Dean gasped when a bird flew near his kite. "GET AWAY!" he yelled, cheering again when the bird flew passed. He never took his eyes away from the colourful kite as it flew around the sky, never going too far away since the little boy did a good job of holding onto the string tightly.

Dean flew his kite until the wind dropped, and the kite no longer moved. "Awww. It not fy no more."

"Hey, I know. We could play ball instead," suggested Sam, coming over with Zeppelin and Dean's batman ball.

The little boy giggled again, and handed the string to Bobby, who started pulling the kite in.

Sam kicked the ball to his brother, who kicked it to Zeppelin. "Me, Zeppin." Zeppelin rolled the ball over to his best friend. "You's bestest, Zeppin," he said, stroking his dog.

The dog responded by licking Dean's hand, his tail wagging excitedly at the praise.

Bobby walked over, and took the ball, and kicked it over to Sam.

"ME! ME! ME!" yelled Dean, running over, and joining in.

* * *

After ten minutes of playing ball, Dean threw himself at Sam.

"Oh no," said Sam, falling down, pretending Dean had managed to tackle him.

Dean got up on his knees, hands in the air. "YAY! Me gotted Sammy," he cheered, then started tickling his big brother, like Sam did with him.

Zeppelin came over, and joined in by soaking Sam's face with his tongue. "Help! I'm getting attacked by my family," laughed Sam, rolling around, trying to get away. He sat up, making Dean jump, and tickled him back. "This means war, you know that, right?"

Dean started giggling when Sam started the 'tickle-torture', then screamed with laughter when Zeppelin decided to start licking his face as he joined in with the fun. "Hep, Unca Bee-bee. Dey gotted me."

Bobby walked over, and knelt beside his family, a big smile on his face as he watched the little boy giggling uncontrollably.

"Get dem, Un-" Dean paused to giggle. "Unca Bee-bee, get dem."

Instead of getting them, Bobby decided to join in, and tickled Dean too, making him laugh harder.

After several minutes of messing around, Dean started waving his arms. "Off me pees," he said, out of breath from all the laughing.

Bobby, Sam and Zeppelin stopped, and helped Dean sit up with them. The little boy grinned, and looked around at his family. "Dat funny."

"How about we continue with our picnic? We've still got plenty of food left."

Dean shot up, and ran back to the blanket with Zeppelin. Bobby and Sam followed them, and joined the little boy on the blanket, taking out the remaining food, and placing it on the blanket.

Dean's eyes widened when Bobby gave him half a peeled banana. "Ooh, 'nana," he said in delight and started eating the fruit, quickly getting it all over the lower half of his face.

"You're supposed to eat it, not wear it," said Sam two minutes later, sitting Dean on his knee, so he could clean up the little face with the edge of the blanket.

"Fank you, Sammy," he said, kissing Sam on the nose.

Sam tweaked Dean's nose, then kissed it. "You're welcome, Kiddo."

"Buns, Sammy?"

Bobby nodded, and reached over to get a couple of buns, before handing one over to him.

Dean took the bun, and looked around, suddenly nervous. "Bears? 'Ike cartoon? Dey 'ike picining bassets."

"That's just a cartoon. Yogi bear isn't real."

"It cool bears talk, in't it Sammy?"

"If you say so, Dean. I just think it would be weird."

* * *

After almost an hour, Sam and Bobby decided it was time to go soon, and started cleaning up.

Without any of them noticing, Dean's ball started rolling down the grass on its own. The man/demon in the car up the road was controlling it.

Dean was the one who noticed the ball, which is what the Demon wanted. As everyone else was busy putting the things back in the basket, the little boy ran after his ball.

It was Zeppelin who saw his friend running away from them, he stood up barking, and tried to go after him, but Bobby had the lead wrapped around his wrist. Both the grown-ups jumped when the dog started barking frantically, struggling to get away.

Sam gasped in horror, and started running after him. "DEAN!"

Bobby stood up, holding Zeppelin in his arms, who was barking like mad. "Catch him Sam. Just catch him," he pleaded in a whisper as he went down after them.

Sam was running as fast as he could, his heart seemed to stop when he heard a car start up the street. "Don't let me be too late, please god. DEAN STOP!" he screamed, but the little boy didn't seem to hear him.

When the car started moving pretty fast towards Dean, Sam ran even faster. Just as Dean reached the road, Sam grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him backwards. They landed in a heap on the path.

The car, which would have hit and probably killed Dean, shot past without even stopping. Sam looked at the man behind the wheel and he could have sworn he saw the driver had black eyes. But he didn't care about that now, all that mattered was that his brother was alive.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Don't you ever do that again, Dean. Can you hear me?" Sam sat up with Dean in his arms, and was hugging him tightly. "Oh god, thank you," he whispered, crying when he realised if he had been a second later, his brother would have died.

Dean was crying and shaking uncontrollably. "Ball wunned away, Sammy."

"I'll get you a new one."

Bobby joined them, trying to catch his breath, and control a frantic Zeppelin. "Is he alright?"

Sam didn't answer him, he was stroking his brother's shaking back, rocking him backwards and forwards, trying to comfort him. "You're okay, Dean. You're okay. Don't ever run off like that again."

"Is he okay?" Bobby asked again, kneeling beside them.

Sam held Dean tighter, and started to stand up with him, but stopped when he heard Dean whimper. "Owie."

The older Winchester froze, and leaned back slightly, lifting the little face to look up at him. "Dean, where are you hurt?"

"Dere, Sammy," Dean whimpered, running a hand down his left leg.

"Oh god." He wrapped his coat around his brother and stood up with Dean cradled in his arms. "I'm taking him to the hospital, he's hurt. I don't know if the car managed to hit him, or if he was hurt when I pulled him backwards."

"But Sam..."

"Bobby, I'm taking him to the hospital. You can come or stay here, but I'm taking him." Sam turned, and walked to their waiting car. "Shh. It's okay kiddo."

"Sam, what about the picnic stuff?"

"I don't care about the stupid picnic stuff. My brother is a lot more important, than some stupid basket. He was almost killed." Sam's face crumpled, another tear falling down his cheek. "He could've been killed."

"Come on. I'll drive."

"Thanks Bobby," said Sam, heading back to the car, and climbing into the backseat. Bobby had Zeppelin in the front with him, so he didn't jump all over Dean.

"Hey, you're okay, darling. You're okay," Sam soothed his still upset and hurt brother. 'Darling? Where the hell did that come from?'

"Hurt, Sammy," Dean sobbed into Sam's shirt.

"Shh. I know, kiddo. We're taking you to the hospital, okay? You're going to be alright."

It seemed like no time at all that Bobby pulled up in-front of the hospital. "Stay," he said, pointing a finger at the dog, before opening the window. Normally he wouldn't have tied a dog up in the car, but this was an emergency.

Bobby climbed out of the Impala, and walked around to open the door for Sam. "Thanks," he said gratefully as he stood, and walked quickly into the hospital.

There were quite a few people waiting, so they waited until they could be seen.

Finally, it was their turn. "Hi, my brother was just almost hit by a car. He's hurt his leg," Sam told the receptionist.

The woman smiled at the little boy, but he hid his tear-streaked face. She took a bit of information, then handed them some forms to fill out. "We're quite busy, it may take a bit of time," she said apologetically. "Find somewhere to sit. A doctor will call you when one of them is free."

Bobby took the forms, and nodded. "Thanks."

They both headed to the chairs, but only found one free. Sam sat down with his brother, while Bobby stood beside them, and filled out the forms against the wall. He used the name 'Dean Williams', which was on the fake birth certificate and other things, which Dave's brother had been able to sort out for them.

"Scared, Sammy," whispered Dean, against Sam's shirt.

"Hey. No need to be scared, kiddo," Sam soothed him. "Remember that nice doctor? The one who told you to call him Michael? Well, this place has loads of doctors just like him. They'll help you. There's no need to ever be scared as long as I'm around."

* * *

They were waiting almost two hours when a doctor finally called for Dean Williams.

Sam and Bobby followed the doctor into the examination room, and waited while he read through the papers he held in his hand. "Now, I see from these notes that... Dean was almost run over. Is he hurt?"

"No. We just like to hang around hospitals," said Bobby angrily. "Of course he's hurt, ya stupid idjit. If ya look at the damn notes properly, ya would see he's hurt his leg."

The doctor looked up at Bobby with wide eyes. "Er... Yes of course. D-Dean, can I have a look at you?"

"Nooooo. Me's not 'ike you," Dean whispered, hiding his face against his brother's chest.

"Well, I need to see if you're hurt. Can you let me do that?" He smiled kindly when Dean's head came up, and wet green eyes looked up at him.

Sam stood, and carried Dean over to the bed in the corner of the room. He laid his brother down, and sat beside him, holding his hand. "I don't know if the car actually hit him, or if it was from when we hit the ground, his left side hit the pavement. I may have landed on top of him. "

Dean looked frightened as the doctor came over to him. "Hey Dean. I'm going to ask your brother to pull your pants down a little, so I can see your leg, okay?" he asked, looking nervously at Bobby, who was standing beside him glaring.

"If ya hurt him, he won't be the only one who needs a doctor," Bobby warned menacingly.

"O-Okay then." The doctor smiled at Dean, before he started examining the injured leg. "Right, I'm going to need to get this X-rayed to make sure nothing is broken," he told them, touching the leg gently, making Dean cry out.

"What did I just say?" asked Bobby, stepping closer.

"Bobby, you won't help anything if you get arrested for killing a doctor," Sam told him, trying not to smile. You hadn't seen protective until you saw Bobby with Dean. Older or younger, he had been like that with Dean since he had first met the quiet five year old.

"What... what dat mean?" asked Dean, looking scared again.

"Hey, It's okay. It's like this machine that takes pictures of inside your body. That way, you can see the bone in your leg."

"See bone?" said Dean, eyes lighting up. "Cool, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and stroked Dean's hair. "Yeah, it will be. Come on then."

* * *

After the X-rays were taken, the family were called back to the room with the doctor. "Well... there's no break. But the leg will end up bruising pretty badly. Dean's going to have to take it easy for about a week, to rest the leg. I recommend bed-rest for at least a few days."

Dean didn't take any notice, he seemed to be fascinated with his X-ray.

"I'll prescribe some painkillers. It's just something a little stronger than baby aspirin. But it should do the job of relieving his pain." The doctor handed Bobby the prescription, his hand shaking as Bobby snatched it off him with another glare.

"I'd say it was nice to meet ya, but I'd be lying," Bobby said with a scowl, but his expression softened as he looked at his little boy wrapped up in his big brother's coat. "Come on, little man."

* * *

When they walked through the door, Sam carried Dean to the couch, and knelt beside it.

"Shh. Just go to sleep, kiddo," whispered Sam, stroking his brother's hair when he noticed Dean's eyes were drooping. To help Dean sleep, he started humming a Metallica song to him, which soothed him as his little body started going limp, his eyelids fluttering closed.

"Sam? Are ya okay?" Bobby asked when he saw tears falling down Sam's cheeks.

Sam immediately wiped his face, and cleared his throat. "Yeah, of course I am."

"Don't lie to me, Sam."

Sam's face crumpled, and he started sobbing quietly, so he didn't wake his brother. "He almost died today, Bobby. He... If I hadn't got there when I did..." He didn't want to even think about it. "I'm almost positive I saw the driver's eyes were black."

"What do ya mean? Ya think it was on purpose. That Demons are after Dean?"

"I don't know. Maybe just that one. He's a lot more vulnerable now, so they'll think it'll be easier to go after him. But from now on, we carry protective charms on us, and holy water, and we take guns in the car with us everywhere we go."

"I'll start spilling salt around all the windows and doors every night, and I'll paint a few devil's traps under the carpets. No demons are getting in here."

Sam started humming to Dean again. "Nobody's ever going to hurt you again, you hear me?" he whispered to his sleeping brother, before kissing his forehead. "Nobody. They'll have to get through me first."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	6. Dean & Sam's fun day in

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Dean & Sam have a fun day in, to rest Dean's leg.**

Sam woke up early the next morning, and looked down at Dean, who was still fast asleep, facing him. He leaned over, and kissed his forehead, making him stir slightly. "Hey kiddo. It's okay, go back to sleep."

Looking over at the clock, he saw it was almost 9, so he climbed out of bed to get some breakfast ready. He stroked Zeppelin, and smiled when the dog nuzzled his palm. "You take care of Dean for me, okay?" he asked, before walking to the door.

Zeppelin barked once, and sat in his dog bed, staring up at his sleeping friend, ready to bark if the little boy showed any sign of movement.

When Sam came back in a few minutes later with a tray of breakfast, Zeppelin was still keeping guard over Dean. The older Winchester set the tray down on the bedside table, and sat back on the bed with Zeppelin in his arms. "Hey kiddo. Breakfast is ready."

Zeppelin wriggled out of Sam's arms, and started licking the little boy's face. Sam couldn't help smiling when Dean's nose scrunched up, and he waved his hand to get rid of what was tickling his nose.

"Come on, sleepy head. It's time for breakfast, and I need you to take something for your leg."

"Me aseeps, Sammy," Dean mumbled, eyes still closed.

Sam had to laugh. "Oh? If you're asleep, how are you talking?"

"Seep talk?"

"Come on, lazy bones. Wake up."

Dean's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Sam. He moved slightly, but winced when the movement hurt his bad leg, which was badly bruised and still swollen. "Owie."

Sam frowned in concern, and lifted Dean up into his arms. "It's okay, kiddo. Here, this will make you feel a little better," he said, reaching over for the orange juice, and the painkiller.

After helping Dean take his painkiller, Sam placed the tray over his legs, and said, "Here, I made you breakfast in bed."

Dean smiled slightly, and leaned back against Sam's chest. "Fank you, Sammy. What have?"

"Well... I have toast and coffee. And you Mr Dean Winchester, have pancakes with loads of syrup, and juice, and some chocolate for later."

"Me woves dem, Sammy. You's awsum."

Sam laughed, and cut up Dean's pancakes for him. "There you go. And by the way... I know I am."

Dean picked up his fork, and started eating his pancakes. He only managed to eat half of it, before he pushed the plate away, and snuggled up against Sam.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" asked Sam, stroking his soft hair.

"Yeah, Sammy. Not want dat bit," Dean told him, before he started to get up.

Sam tightened his hold on his brother, stroking his hair soothingly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Down, Sammy."

"Why?"

"Dat where go me's waked up," Dean told him, sitting back against Sam.

"Yeah I know. But today, I thought we could stay in our pajamas, and have a nice day in together to rest that leg of yours. What do you think?"

Dean responded by clapping his little hands. "Ooooh Dat cool, Sammy. What Unca Bee-bee do?"

Sam smiled, and kissed Dean's nose. "He can come in too, if he wants."

Just as he said that, in walked Bobby with a smile on his face. "Hey little man. How are ya doing?"

"Hiya, Unca Bee-bee. Me 'kay, but we's bed, you awell?"

"Not this morning. I have to get started on a friend's car, but I'll see ya later though okay? I'll leave yer brother and Zeppelin to look after ya. Bye little man."

"Bye bye, Unca Bee-bee. Car twy eat you, wight? Me's beat him up," Dean told him, holding up a tiny fist.

Sam and Bobby laughed. "See ya both later."

"What do, Sammy?" Dean asked his big brother, stroking his dog, who was snuggled against his chest.

"What do you want to do? It's your day... As long as it's nothing weird or anything."

Dean started chewing his bottom lip as he thought. "Erm... Oh no, Sammy. Me's need see TV," he whispered to his big brother.

"You **need **to watch TV? Why?" Sam whispered back.

Dean turned big eyes on Sam. "Fi'man Sam... Den SpunBob Scarepants."

"Dean, why are we whispering?"

"Not know Sammy. No peeples hearded me." He looked around, and saw there was nobody else around other than his dog, caterpillars, and teddies. "Talk now. Dere no peeples," he said louder.

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling. "I know... we can watch them on here," he said, reaching over for his laptop. "It might not be the same, but..."

"Yay, Sammy." Dean settled against his brother again, holding Zeppelin in his arms. "SpunBob?"

"Alright then."

When the cartoon came on, Dean started clapping, and nodding his head. "Cappy. Who pie-appa in sea? SPUNBOB SCAREPANTS!"

Sam smiled again, watching the little boy sing along to the theme tune. He didn't know all of it, but he always tried to sing it, sometimes making up his own words to go with the song.

"Ooh ooh. My's fend, Sammy," said Dean, pointing as Patrick the starfish came on. "Oh no. Dat Skidard, Sammy. He not 'ike SpunBob, So me's not 'ike him..."

They watched the whole episode like that; with Dean giving Sam a running commentary about everything that happened, even though he could see for himself.

* * *

After his cartoons Dean wanted a story, so Sam got one of Dean's books out. "Right then. Ooh look, there's a little monkey... In a little garden, a little monkey called Malcolm was playing with his ball."

"Wed, Sammy. He gotted wed ball," said Dean, pointing at the picture.

Sam smiled, and turned to the next page. "Yeah, that's right. You're a little smarty pants, aren't you?"

"Me cever. And you awell, Sammy."

"Thanks Dean. Malcolm kicked the ball, but it went over the fence. He ran out of the gate, but the ball was gone."

Dean's eyes went wide, and he put his hands over his mouth. "Oh no, Sammy. He wost ball."

"All of Malcolm's friends were playing in the street. He went to talk to Alf the Alligator. 'Have you seen my ball?' He asked his friend, in a squeaky voice." Dean laughed at the funny voice Sam spoke in. "'No. What colour is it'? asked Alf, playing with his blue ball. 'It's red,' answered Malcolm." Sam turned the page again. "'I'll help you look for it.' So the two friends started asking all their other friends if they had seen the monkey's ball. But none of them had seen it. They asked Daisy the Dog, Carla the Cat, and Winston the Worm..."

"Worm, Sammy. 'Ike Mr Wiggles, in't he?" Dean asked, pointing to the picture of the big brown worm.

"Yeah, kiddo. But Mr Wiggles didn't talk... at least that I know of. The group of friends all split up, and looked all over the street for the missing ball. Eddie the Elephant pointed up at the nearby tree. 'What about Buddy the Bird? Let's ask him.' The elephant yelled up at the tree, 'HEY BUDDY! HAVE YOU SEEN A RED BALL?' 'Tweet tweet. Yes it flew up into my home. I'll throw it back to you.' The red ball fell out of the tree and into the street below.'Thank you Mr Bird', said Malcolm gratefully. 'You want to play too?' Buddy said 'Yes', and flew down from the tree. And they all played together in the street. The end"

Dean clapped in delight, and raised his hands in celebration. "YAY! Macom gotted ball, Sammy. Dat birdy gotted it."

"Yeah. Did you like it?"

"Yeah Sammy. My's ball wunned away. But you say get me one."

"I'll get you any ball you want. Now what else do you want to do on our special 'Dean day'?" Dean started to sit up, but Sam stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Wee-wee, Sammy."

Sam scooped his brother into his arms, and got up from the bed. "I'll carry you. You need to stay off that leg," he told him, carrying him to the small bathroom.

Dean wanted to go to the toilet on his own, so Sam reluctantly put him down and brushed his hair and teeth while Dean used the toilet. When Dean finished, he limped painfully over to Sam, tears in his eyes.

"Hey hey. No walking." Sam lifted Dean into his arms, and brushed his brother's teeth one-handed. It was when he finished, that he noticed Dean's tears. "Shh. What's wrong? Is it your leg?"

"Yeah. Hurt, Sammy."

"Shh. It's okay, kiddo," whispered Sam, kissing Dean's tears away.

Dean sniffled, and smiled slightly. "Fank you," he whispered, hugging Sam.

"You're welcome. Now let's go put some music on." After Sam carried Dean into their bedroom, he sat back on the bed, and put some music on his laptop.

Dean started nodding his head when 'Carry on wayward son' by Kansas came on, even though he had never heard the song before. "Again again," he said, clapping when the song was over.

Sam put the song on repeat, and played it again. On the third or fourth time, Dean sang along. "Cawwy... son. Peas you's done."

"Lay your weary head to rest..."

"NOT CWY NO MORE!" finished Dean, giggling.

None of them noticed Bobby had come in a couple of minutes before, and jumped when he started clapping. "Wow. That was good, boys."

"Thanks Bobby. I'm trying to keep Dean's mind off his leg."

"Sammy, Pay apane?" asked Dean, looking up at his big brother.

"I don't know, Dean. That might hurt your leg."

"Not if ya only hold onto the right one, and put yer left hand behind his back to keep him up."

"Ooh ooh. We's pay, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and lifted Dean from the bed, before passing him over to Bobby. "Be careful with him."

"Okay." Bobby waited for Sam to turn around, before gently putting the little boy on his brother's back. "Hold onto Sam's neck, little man. Legs around his middle."

Dean grinned, and did what Bobby said. He wrapped both arms around Sam's neck, but he only could put one leg around Sam, the other one was too painful and was left hanging down.

"Am I hurting you, Dean?" Sam asked, putting his right arm under Dean's right leg, and his other arm around his little back.

"No, Sammy. You's not hurt me."

"Let me know if it hurts too much, and I'll stop, okay?" he asked, before spinning around carefully. "NEEEEEOOOOOOW! Sammy the plane about to lift off. Are you ready passenger Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy pane. WE'S FY! WOOOOOO!"

"NEEEEOOOOW!" said Sam, putting out his arms, and moving around the room. Bobby had to follow, so he could keep hold of the little boy.

"Dis mostest cool, Sammy," giggled Dean.

After ten minutes, Dean's leg began to hurt again, so Bobby went downstairs to get him another of his pills.

"Did you have fun?" asked Sam, lowering Dean gently onto the bed, and sitting beside him.

Dean's grin was answer enough. "Yeah, woads and woads," he said, just before Bobby walked back in.

"Here ya go, little man." Bobby waited until Dean had finished the milk, before telling him to go downstairs because he had something fun for him to do.

"What, Unca Bee-bee?" asked Dean, looking excited.

Bobby just winked mysteriously, and went downstairs.

Sam scooped Dean up into his arms, and grabbed the blanket to wrap him up, before following Bobby. "Stay Zeppelin, We'll be back soon." When he got downstairs, he couldn't see Bobby, so he went and laid Dean on the couch. "BOBBY!"

Bobby came in from the back, and waved them outside. "Come on."

Sam picked Dean back up to follow Bobby into the back yard, and frowned when he saw the Impala. "Why is the car here?"

"Well, since I first met Dean, I've known a ride in the Impala always cheers him up, and makes him feel better. And since yer both still in PJ's, I decided to bring the car back here, so ya could take him for a little drive."

"Sammy, you's dwive me?" asked Dean, looking excited again.

"Yeah, you bet. I'll tell you what... you can even sit in the front with me."

Dean gasped, his eyes wide. The only other time he had ever been in the front was when Sam let him 'drive'.

Sam walked over to the car, and ducked in with Dean when he saw the key in the ignition. He sat behind the wheel with Dean on his knee, so he could see out of the window, and he started driving the car one-handed.

"Me woves Impa, Sammy," said Dean, staring out of the window, his green eyes lit up in delight.

* * *

Sam drove around the yard for almost an hour. He wouldn't have driven that long, but Dean loved it.

When Sam pulled up near the back door, he noticed Dean was asleep. He smiled, and kissed Dean's little nose, before carefully lifting him out of the car to carry him inside.

"Did he have fun?" asked Bobby, who was sitting in his chair.

"Yeah, he loved it. The car still manages to get him to sleep... I almost forgot about that." Sam walked over, and sat on the couch with his sleeping brother cradled in his arms. "Shh," he whispered when Dean's eyelids fluttered. "It's okay, kiddo."

Dean mumbled, "S'my," then he snuggled closer to his brother's chest, and went back to sleep.

"Aw, Ain't he adorable?" said Bobby, smiling fondly at the sleeping child in Sam's arms, sucking his thumb.

Sam kissed Dean's cheek, and smiled down at him. "Yeah he is."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	7. Dean's trip to the Fire station

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Sam, Bobby & Dave take Dean to a fire station.**

"Hey Deanie," said Dave, letting himself into the house.

"Davey. Hiya." Dean got up off the couch, and limped his way over to Dave.

"Hey. How are you doing?" he asked, picking up Dean carefully.

"My's 'eg hurt. Why's you come?"

"Well... me, Sam, and your uncle Bobby are taking you somewhere special today."

Dean's eyes lit up. "Ooooh. Where going?"

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret," said Dave, sitting on the couch with Dean.

"Awww. Sammy, Davey not say where going."

"You'll find out really soon, kiddo. And I promise you'll like it."

"'Kay, Sammy. Wook Davey, Fonzie on," Dean told him, pointing to the TV where his Happy Days DVD was on.

"Yeah, I've seen him, Deanie. Is that why you're wearing your leather jacket?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah. Me wear dis when watch him, so me's cool."

"You don't need a leather jacket to be cool. You're already cool," said Dave, grinning when Dean looked down, smiling shyly.

"You cool awell."

When Fonzie said his catchphrase, Dean looked up at Dave, and smiled. "AAAAYYYYY!" they both said in unison, then broke up laughing.

Sam and Bobby looked at the two, smiling fondly. "Hey Dave, I was thinking... when we go, yer be better off coming with us, because Dean would like it. Wouldn't ya, little man?"

"Yeah. You come my's car."

"Oh. It's **your** car is it?" asked Sam. "Well, if it's your car, are you going to drive us all?"

"Me's dwive, Sammy?" asked Dean, eyes huge and hopeful.

All the grown ups couldn't help laughing. "If Deanie's driving, I'm not going," Dave joked. "You're too little to drive, Deanie. You'll crash everywhere."

"We's go now?"

Sam looked down at his watch. "Actually, yeah. We better check if we've got everything."

"Bye bye, Zeppin," said Dean, giving his sleeping dog a hug and kiss.

Dean looked up when Bobby came over, and took Zeppelin into the kitchen. "So we'll know where he is."

Sam made sure he had the car keys, camera, wallet, and Dean's pills for his leg, while Bobby helped get Dean ready.

"Right, who do you want to sit with in the car?"

"Davey... no, no, Unca Bee-bee. No... Sammy... Erm... dunno, Sammy," said Dean, looking confused.

Sam smiled at the look on Dean's face. "I'll tell you what... Me and Dave will sit with you on the way there, then Bobby and Dave will sit with you on the way back, Okay?"

"'Kay." Dean took hold of Sam and Dave's hands, and started limping outside.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? If your leg gets too painful, let one of us know, okay?"

"Awight. Come, Sammy." By the time they got to the car, Dean was really excited.

The tiny Winchester sat between his brother and his friend, while Bobby drove. Before Bobby left his yard, he put in a tape, and Ozzy Osbourne came blaring out, making Dean jump.

"Awesome," said Dave, nodding his head along to the music. Dean giggled and joined in.

"Oh god, there's two of them," joked Sam, making Bobby laugh.

Dave smiled when 'Road to nowhere' came on. "I WAS LOOKING BACK ON MY LIFE!"

Dean watched Dave with wide eyes for a second, before he joined in too. "ME'S WOOK MY WIFE!" Even though he was always behind on the song, Dean sang whatever Dave sang a few seconds later.

Sam couldn't help smiling at the two of them as they threw a concert in the backseat. They both sang, and played the guitar.

"...THE ROAD TO NOWHERE LEADS TO ME!" sang Dave, with his free arm around Dean's shoulders.

"WOAD NOWHERE... ME!"

"OH... THE ROAD TO NOWHERE!"

"OH... WOAD NOWHERE!" Dean repeated, before they both started playing the guitar for the end.

"Wow, that was great guys," said Sam, clapping. "You should start your own band."

Dean and Dave smiled proudly. "What do you think, Deanie? Should we start our own band? We could be called Deanie and Davey."

"Dat be cool."

A couple of minutes later, Sam suddenly covered Dean's eyes, making him jump. "It gotted dark, Sammy."

"It's okay, kiddo. I want it to be a proper surprise, so you can't see it until we're there."

"What, Sammy?" asked Dean, clapping in delight.

"You'll see. We'll be there... now." Sam lifted Dean onto his knee carefully, hiding his face against his shoulder, before he got out of the car when Bobby opened the door.

Dean was giggling with excitement when he felt Sam walk forward.

"Are you ready, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Sammy." He gasped when Sam took away his hand, and he saw the building with the fire engines, and firemen outside.

"Sammy... Fi'mans," Dean whispered in awe.

Dave walked over to the Firemen to talk for a minute, before they all walked back over to the family. "Hey Deanie, Sam and B. These are my friends... This is Ed, Stephen and Ben. They're going to show you around their fire station today."

"Hiya, Me's Dean. Hiya Eddie, Stevie and Benny... Dey wight?"

"Yeah, Deanie. You remembered them all right." Dave turned to his friends. "Deanie has to have his own name for people, you don't mind do you?"

"No, it's fine," answered Stephen. "It's nice to meet you, Dean. Are you ready to look around our station?"

Dean started bouncing in Sam's arms with excitement. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." His eyes were huge as they walked in, and he saw the other fire truck. "Wow."

An older man came walking over to them, so Ben introduced them. "Hey, little guy. This is our Fire Chief... Tom Walker."

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out. "Welcome to our fire station."

Dean smiled shyly, and held his little hand out too. "Hiya Tommy. Me's Dean, nice meet you awell." He let go, and pointed at Sam and Bobby. "Dis my's big buver Sammy. And dat Unca Bee-bee."

"Nice to meet you all. I don't usually let people call me by my first name when we're at work... but since I like you, you can call me Tom... or Tommy, okay?"

"Fank you."

"I have work to do, so I'll let three of my best men show you around. But I might see you around later."

"Bye bye, Tommy." Dean waved, then jumped when something was placed onto his head. He reached up, and gasped when he felt the fireman's helmet. "Wow. Me's Fi'man Dean."

"This is my helmet," Stephen told him. "It's a good job you've got that hat on, otherwise my helmet wouldn't fit you."

"Fank you, Stevie. See dat?" asked Dean, pointing to the pole.

When they all reached the pole, Dean looked up to see if anyone was going to come down, and land on his head. "Me's go?"

"I'll tell you what, since Ben is the tallest here, he can lift you up high, and you can slide down it, okay?"

"Awight." Dean nodded, and looked nervously at Ben, who was 6 foot 7.

Sam passed him over to the taller man. "Be careful with his left side, he has a bad leg."

"You got it," said Ben with a nod, holding Dean very carefully.

Bobby took the camera out, and got ready to take a picture of Dean and Ben.

"Reach out, and grab the pole. I won't let you go."

Dean couldn't stop smiling as he put his little hands around the pole, and slowly started sliding down with Ben's help. "WEEEEE!" he squealed, giggling uncontrollably. When he reached the bottom, Ben let him go. "Wow. Dat mostest cool."

"Okay, now we're going to go out back, and see the hoses," Ed told them, before leading them all outside.

Dean walked between Sam and Bobby, holding onto their hands as they made their slow way outside. When they finally reached the door, Dave and Stephen were already getting one of the fire hoses ready. "Come on, Deanie. We're going to show you how to put fires out."

Dean looked up at his big brother, who nodded, so he let go of their hands, and walked slowly forward.

"We're ready," called Stephen, starting the hose. Dean jumped back when water sprayed from the hose just inches away from him. "Well, come here then."

When Dean came to a stop beside them, Stephen knelt down, and Dave placed his little hands over the firemans as they tightly held the hose.

"Me's Fi'man," said Dean, giggling.

"Look over here, little man," called Bobby, standing not too far away, holding the camera up.

Dean and Stephen looked towards the camera, and smiled so Bobby could take a picture. Dave jumped backwards when the water soaked his feet. "Hey, do you mind?"

"You's get wet, Davey."

"Well, stop wetting me then," he laughed, making Dean giggle with him.

"Do you want to sit in a real fire truck?" Ed asked him, coming over to join them.

"YEAH!" yelled Dean in excitement, passing the hose back to Stephen, before walking back to his brother and uncle.

Sam frowned when he noticed Dean's limping was worse. "Can someone get me some water or something please?" he asked, kneeling in-front of Dean. "Hey kiddo. I thought I told you to tell one of us if your leg was hurting more."

"Sowwy Sammy," said Dean, rubbing his thigh.

"Thanks," said Sam gratefully when Dave handed him a little cup of water. "It's time for you to take this."

"Fank you, Sammy. Go Fi' twuck?" he asked after taking the painkiller. He took hold of Sam and Bobby's hands again, and walked back to the front of the station where the fire engines were.

Stephen was already in the driver's seat when they got there, and waved them up. "Come on up, Dean."

Dean grinned again, and Sam helped him into the front, before climbing up with him. "Wow," he whispered with wide eyes, looking around. "Dis awsum. Do WOO! WOO! pees."

"Okay," said Stephen, putting the siren on for him.

When Dean finally wanted to get out of the fire engine, Bobby wanted to get a picture of Dean and the Firemen.

"Do you want to go on my shoulders, Dean? So you'll be bigger than everyone?" Ben asked him.

Dean nodded, so Sam lifted him, and sat him gently on the other tall man's shoulders. "Me's giant, Sammy," he said, giggling and clapping.

"Yeah you are. Alright then, smile for Bobby," said Sam, standing back so he didn't get in the way.

"Come come," said Dean to Sam and Dave after the picture was taken. Dean let go of Ben's hair, and held Sam's hand as he stood beside Ben for another picture.

* * *

At 2 o'clock, they all went to a diner for lunch, so Dean reluctantly took off the helmet, and gave it back to Stephen.

At the diner, Dean once again couldn't decide who he wanted to sit with, so they got a big table at the back, so all seven of them could sit together.

"Me gotted teddy Fi'man, he Fwed."

"We've got a Fred who works with us."

"Me's be Fi'man awell. And save peeples. Fi'man Dean to wescoo."

"I think you'll make a great fireman, Dean," Sam told him, wrapping his arm around his brother and pulling him close.

All three of the firemen nodded in agreement. "I have an idea," said Ed, standing up and leaving the booth. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where Eddie go?"

"I don't know, Deanie," answered Dave, looking confused.

Ed came back twenty minutes later carrying a bag, which he opened to take out a kids Fireman helmet, and put it on Dean's head. "And inside, you've got a little Fireman jacket."

Dean gasped, and gave Ed a hug. "Fank you, Eddie."

"You're welcome, Fireman Dean. I went to talk to the chief, and he's going to let us borrow a truck for about 15 minutes. He must like you, because he doesn't let anyone take one out, unless we've got a job."

Dean started bouncing in his seat. "Fank you Eddie. Me wide Fi' twuck."

* * *

When everyone had finished eating, they went back to the station, where Tom was waiting for them. "Wow. Look at you, little Fireman," he said, smiling when he saw Dean, who was now also wearing the Fireman jacket over his leather one.

"Eddie gotted it," he told him, giggling.

"Did he? Well, if I let you take one of my trucks, are you going to look after it for me?"

"Yeah Tommy. Me's be charge evyone."

"Oh, are you? Right then. Are we ready to go?"

"Me, Ben and Stephen are going to stay here," Dave told them, standing with the 2 other firemen. "Make sure you have loads of fun, okay Deanie."

"'Kay Davey. Bye bye."

"See you when you get back, Deanie. Bye."

Dean, Sam and Bobby climbed up into the fire engine beside Ed. "Okay, here we go," he said, as he started heading out.

The little boy got excited again when they started driving down the street. "Do WOO! WOO! again."

"Only for a sec, though," said Ed, putting on the siren for a few seconds, before turning it off again.

Bobby and Sam watched Dean, who was looking everywhere with an awed expression on his face.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Dean?" Ed asked him a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Eddie. Dis bestest day. But me's meeted Undaker bestest."

"You met the Undertaker? I'm jealous now."

Dean took off his helmet and hat, and pointed at his bandanna. "He gived me dis. And gwoves, but dey dis big." He held his hands wide. "He wight cool, he gotted Bike. And me's sitted on it."

Ed looked at Dean for a second. "Wow, he gave you one of his bandannas? He must have liked you too," he said, turning around to head back to the station.

When they got back, the others were waiting for them.

"Hey Deanie. Did you have loads of fun?" asked Dave, taking him from Sam.

"Yeah. He putted WOO! WOO!"

Tom stood in-front of Dean and nodded at him. "Did Ed take care of the truck?"

"Yeah. Me's wook after it."

"Thanks fireman Dean."

"Wecome, fi'man Tommy."

The men and little boy walked through to the back of the station to finish showing Dean around.

* * *

They stayed with the firemen for another hour, before Dave said they had to go.

Dean hugged the three firemen goodbye. Even Tom, who was never big on hugging, gave him a hug goodbye too.

Sam was glad Dave had this idea. Dean may not get to be a Fireman when he grew up, but at least he got to be a Fireman for a day.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	8. Dean rides a bike

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Sam & Bobby teach Dean to ride a bike.  
**

"Hey kiddo. Me and Bobby have got you something outside. Are you going to come and see?"

Dean's eyes widened. "What, Sammy?" he asked, shooting up off the couch, and pulling his brother up with him.

Sam laughed as he watched Dean get excited as they walked outside where Bobby was waiting.

"Wow," whispered Dean, eyes going wide when he saw Bobby standing beside a little blue bike with stabilisers.

"Hey, little man. We're going to teach ya how to ride yer very first bike."

Dean giggled, and ran toward the bike. "Wow," he said again, running his hand over the seat.

Bobby chuckled. "Are ya going to say that all day, or are ya going to get on it?"

"On it. On it," answered Dean, clapping excitedly. When Zeppelin started barking frantically, he turned to see the dog had been tied up in the shade, and was trying to get to him.

When Bobby picked Dean up to sit him on the bike, Sam took out his phone to take a picture of him. "Smile."

Dean grinned up at Sam, so he could take a picture. After the photo, he looked up at Bobby to ask what to do.

"Put yer feet on the pedals, and hands on the handles," Bobby told him, keeping his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Okay, push one foot forward. But go slowly, I don't want ya to go too fast, and end up falling off."

Dean pedalled a couple of times with Bobby holding onto his shoulders, and giggled when he started moving forward. Sam smiled proudly as Dean slowly started riding his new bike.

"Keep the handles straight, little man," said Bobby when he noticed the bike shaking and going to the right. "I'm not going to let ya go until ya want me to, okay?"

"You're doing great, kiddo," Sam called over, taking his phone out to record Dean's first bike ride.

"Hiya, Sammy. Me's wide bike."

"Yeah I know. You're doing great. I'm really proud of you."

Dean smiled shyly, and lowered his head. He gasped when Bobby took hold of the handlebars, and started turning slowly. "So ya don't end up riding into the little garden. Ya might run Mr Wiggles over."

Dean looked sadly over his shoulder at where his worm was buried. "Miss Mr Wiggles."

"We know, kiddo," said Sam, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll go see him later, okay?"

"'Kay, Sammy."

Bobby led Dean slowly around the garden twice more, before he asked to ride by himself.

"Go on, Dean. When you're ready."

Dean took a deep breath, then pushed forward. The bike shook a bit at first until he got used to it, then it straightened out and he was able to ride properly. "Me's wide, Unca Bee-bee. Me's wide, Sammy."

Sam's eyes filled with tears as he proudly watched his brother riding around the yard. "Well done. You're doing amazing."

"Whoa," cried Dean when the bike started shaking.

Bobby rushed forward, and put his hands on Dean's shoulders to steady him. "Are ya okay, little man?"

"Yeah, unca Bee-bee. Me's go again."

Bobby let go f his shoulders, and stood back. "Go on then."

"Metaca and 'Ed Zeppin wules," he declared, before setting off. After a minute, he stopped, and started clapping. "Me wided stwaight."

"Yeah ya did. We're both very proud of ya. Aren't we, Sam?" Bobby frowned when he looked over at the older Winchester, and saw him wiping his face. "Sam, are ya okay?"

Sam nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm just... so proud of him."

Dean got off his bike, and ran over to hug his brother's legs. "You hurted, Sammy? Me make better."

Sam laughed, thinking it was sweet Dean thought a hug would make him better if he was hurt. "I'm not hurt, kiddo," he told him, kneeling down to hug him. "These are happy tears. I'm very very proud of you, that's all. You rode your first bike all by yourself. Well done."

Dean grinned, and threw his little arms around Sam's neck to give him a proper hug. "Unca Bee-bee hug."

Bobby knelt down too, and joined in the 'family hug'.

"See Mr Wiggles, Sammy?" Dean asked his big brother a few minutes later.

"Of course you can," said Sam, standing up and taking Dean's hand to lead him over to the garden.

"Hiya Mr Wiggles. You see'd me wide bike?" he asked, then looked a bit further up the garden where there were a few flowers growing.

Sam looked surprised when Dean suddenly stood up. "Have you finished?"

"No, Sammy. Fower." The little boy knelt down, and pulled two flowers out, before coming back to Mr Wiggles' grave. "Here go, Mr Wiggles," he said, laying the flowers on top of the mud. "Me's gotted one... two fowers. You 'ike dem?"

Sam smiled, and picked up the flowers, to stand them up in the mud. "There you go."

"Dat wook nice, Sammy. In't it, Mr Wiggles?"

"Are you okay?" asked Sam, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Yeah." Dean raised his hand, and started wiggling his finger. "Wiggle Wiggle. Miss you."

Sam blinked away unwanted tears, and hugged his brother. Only Dean could make him almost cry over a worm. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"Wide bike home?"

"You wait here, and I'll go get it for you, so you can ride it." Sam brought the bike over to Dean, and helped him on it. He placed his hands on Dean's shoulders to steady him as he slowly rode back to the house.

"Hiya, Unca Bee-bee," said Dean, waving to his uncle.

When Dean got to the door, Bobby took the bike and put it in his garage to keep it safe.

* * *

Later that evening, Bobby was out with Dave, so Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch, watching something boring on the TV.

"Ooh ooh. Pay hide seeks?"

"You want to play hide and seek?" asked a surprised Sam, looking down at him.

Dean nodded, his eyes lighting up. "Yeah Sammy. It funny."

"Okay, Do you want to hide first, or shall I?"

"Me's hide." Dean walked over to Sam, and placed his little hands over his brother's face to cover his eyes. "No see where me go."

"Okay then." Sam smiled, and put his own hand over his eyes, so he couldn't see where Dean was hiding. "One... two... three..." He counted up to fifty, and took his hand away to see Dean was gone.

"Oh no. Where's Dean?" He paused when he heard giggling coming from the window, and looked down to see two little feet sticking out from under the curtain. "On no. I've lost Dean. I can't find him."

"Me's hide," came a voice from the window.

"Oh, I think I know where my Deanie is." Sam walked over to Dean's hiding place, and lifted up the curtain. "Found you."

Dean had a big smile on his face when he came out, and hugged Sam's legs again. "Me's good hide."

"You're the best. Okay, it's my go now."

Dean walked into the middle of the room, and covered his eyes. "One... two... fee... four... five... six... eight.. no it seven.. den eight... Erm... nine... ten. Weady Sammy?" He started walking around the living room, but couldn't see his brother anywhere.

"Sammy, where hide?" Dean looked around again when he heard a noise. It sounded like it came from the hallway, so he walked in that direction, and found Sam sitting on the steps. "Me's founded you. Me's founded you," he cheered, jumping and clapping excitedly.

"Yeah you did, kiddo. Well done."

"Me go again?" asked Dean hopefully, before yawning.

"One more, then bedtime. Deal?" Sam held out his hand, which Dean shook. He walked back into the living room, and started counting. When he reached fifty, he took his hand away, and looked at the couch to see the blanket, which was kept over the back, was in the middle.

"Oh no. I've lost Dean again," sighed Sam, going to search for his brother. He stood smiling as he watched the blanket moving on the couch, giggling could be heard from underneath. "Where's that brother of mine? Oh dear, he's gone. I better go look for him, but first I better put this blanket away."

Dean screamed with laughter when Sam took the blanket away. "Oh Dean. There you are, I thought I lost you again."

The tiny Winchester got up off the couch, and gave his big brother a hug. "Me's not wost, Sammy. Woves you."

"Love you too, kiddo."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	9. Dean goes fishing

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Dean & Sam draw together. Dean, Sam & Bobby go fishing.**

"Hey Sam. Have ya seen my fishing stuff?" Bobby called from the downstairs cupboard.

"I thought you kept it in the cupboard. Why do you need them?"

Bobby looked over at Dean, who was drawing a picture with his new felts. "I thought tomorrow we could take Dean fishing. What do ya think?"

"Sure. I think he'll love it. I'll help you look for it," Sam offered, stepping further into the cupboard.

Dean looked up, and saw his brother disappear into the cupboard. "SAMMY! DOOR EATED YOU?"

Sam poked his head back around the door, and smiled. "No, kiddo. I haven't been eaten. I'm looking for something with Bobby. You stay here, okay?"

"'Kay Sammy. Me do picture, so you's put kisen."

Sam watched his brother for a few more seconds, before he started helping Bobby. It took awhile, but the fishing box was finally found at the very back of the cupboard.

"Thanks for the help, Sam. I'll go put it in the car for the morning. I'll be back in a few minutes," said Bobby, going outside.

"Unca Bee-bee, where going?"

"I'll be back in a minute, little man. I just have to put something in the car," Bobby told the little boy.

"Kay. You's come back?"

"Of course I'm going to come back. Ya big silly," he said, before going outside to the car.

"Hey," said Sam, coming into the living room. "What are you drawing?"

Dean picked up his picture. "Me... Dat Undaker," he said, pointing to the giant beside him dressed in all black.

"Wow. The Undertaker's almost as tall as the paper."

"Yeah. He big giant, Sammy. Daw wiv me?" he asked, offering Sam a piece of paper.

Sam sat down just as Bobby came back in. "Sure kiddo. You draw me a picture, and I'll draw you one, okay?" he said, before he started drawing a stick figure.

Dean picked up a blue, and looked at Sam's picture. "What dat, Sammy?"

"This is me. And I'm gonna draw you, Zeppelin and Bobby. Then AC and DC. That's all our family."

"Noooooo. You forgetted Davey," said Dean with wide eyes.

"Sorry. I'll draw Dave next to you, okay? What are you going to draw me?"

"Dunno, Sammy. What want?"

"It doesn't matter what you draw me. I bet it'll be good," said Sam, smiling when Dean started scribbling in blue.

Dean's tongue was sticking out at the side as he coloured. He drew in loads of colours, then showed Sam. "It wainboo, Sammy," he said proudly.

"I think you mean 'rainbow'. Wow that's good. Do you like mine?" Sam raised the picture he drew of their family. On the bottom, he had wrote '**To Deanie, lots of love Sammy**.'

"Wow. Dat pwetty, Sammy. What say?"

Sam smiled and told him what it said.

"Sammy woves me?" asked Dean, grinning.

"Lots and lots," Sam agreed, kissing Dean's hair. "I'll put them on the 'Dean wall' later, okay?"

"No. One you dawed putted bedoom. Come," said Dean, pulling Sam's arm toward him. "Me's do tattoo." He started drawing a wiggly brown line on Sam's wrist. "Dat Mr Wiggles, Sammy."

"Aw. That's nice, Dean. Come here, I'll draw you one." Sam picked up the red, and coloured Dean's nose. Bobby looked over, and couldn't help laughing when Dean's eyes crossed to see what Sam was doing.

Sam coloured around Dean's mouth to give him a clown smile, then two yellow stars on both cheeks. "There you are. You're a clown." Usually clowns freaked him out, but Dean was too cute to be evil or scary.

"Me's see. Me's see," said Dean, standing up.

Sam smiled, and took Dean to the bathroom, so he could look at his clown face in the mirror.

As soon as he saw himself, Dean giggled. "Me's Deanie cown."

"Yeah you are," said Sam, watching Deanie the Clown making funny faces in the mirror.

* * *

**-The next day-**

* * *

They got up early the next day, and headed to a cabin which belonged to a hunter friend of Bobbys.

As soon as Dean saw the water, his eyes went wide. "We's swim?" he asked, walking into the cabin with Bobby.

"No, little man. We've come here to catch fish. We'll take ya swimming some other time."

Sam brought in their bags, because they were staying the night. This time they brought Zeppelin with them, so Dean didn't miss him during their stay.

"Right, do ya want to unpack first, or catch some fish?"

"GET FISHY!" yelled Dean excitedly.

Bobby chuckled. "Alright then. I've even got a little fishing pole that ya could use."

After everything was brought in, Sam and Bobby walked Dean down to the lake, after tying Zeppelin up a little further from them.

Sam set the blanket down, so they could all sit down as Bobby got the poles out and put on some bait for the fish. After ten minutes they all had a fishing pole ready to catch some fish.

Dean started nodding his head, even though there was no music. "One.. two.. fee... four.. five. Me gotted fishy. Six.. eight.. nine.. ten. He go again," he sang.

"You missed seven out, kiddo."

Dean looked up at Sam with a sad expression. "Me's stoopid Sammy?" he asked, eyes filling with tears.

"No, Dean. You're not stupid. You're very very smart. Just because you forgot something, doesn't mean you're stupid, Okay?" said Sam, wrapping his free arm around the little shoulders.

"Sam's right, little man. If ya were stupid, ya wouldn't have been a doctor, or a mechanic... Or been a little Fireman. And ya can count all the way up to ten all by yerself, that's smart."

"Me's not stoopid. Me cever."

"Yeah you are. Don't let anyone else tell you different, or I'll knock them out, okay?" said Sam, smiling when Dean burst into giggles.

"Sammy, you's fingy move," he said, pointing at Sam's pole.

"Looks like I got one first," said Sam, reeling in the fish he had caught.

Dean watched with wide eyes, gasping when he saw the big fish. "Wow. Duuude, dat so cool."

"Thanks dude."

"Aw. Hiya Fishy. What you's name?" The fish started flopping about, making Dean jump back. "Awww," he pouted. "He not 'ike me."

Sam smiled as he took the fish off, and threw it back.

"Bye bye, Bob," Dean said, waving.

"Who the hell is Bob?" asked Sam, looking at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Fishy. He do dis..." Dean started opening and closing his mouth in an imitation of a fish. "He say 'Bob, Bob, Bob'."

"Well, we should have kept it, if it was a talking fish."

"Ony me hearded it. Bob my's fend."

Sam looked at Bobby with a fond smile. This kid had a weird imagination.

Dean's pole was the next to move. "Oh no. My's fingy move."

"You've caught a fish, kiddo," Sam told him, handing his pole to Bobby. "Let me help you."

"Duuude wook. He dat big..." Dean told his family, holding his arms wide.

Sam smiled down at Dean, holding the fish which was still attached to the hook. "Do you want to get a picture with him?"

"Yeah Sammy. He Fonzie Fishy, 'ike dat horsie."

Bobby put both poles in the open fishing box, and took out his phone. Sam knelt down so he was almost Dean's size, so Bobby could take a picture of Dean, Sam and Fonzie the Fish.

After the picture, Dean watched the fish for a minute, before he burst into giggles. "It 'ike Sammy dance."

"Wow. Thanks, Dean," said Sam sarcastically. "Are you saying I dance like a fish?"

"Yeah Sammy. You's dance same dis," said Dean, flopping his arms everywhere, and head banging. He looked almost exactly like Sam did when they had the dance competition.

Bobby chuckled as he watched Dean. "Actually, that's a pretty good impression, little man. That's just like him."

"Fank you, Unca Bee-bee."

"Say bye. I'm going to throw him back in," said Sam, taking Fonzie off the hook.

"Bye bye, Fonzie." Dean waved again as the fish was thrown back.

Bobby put more bait on Dean's hook, so he could catch more.

* * *

After half an hour, Bobby finally caught a fish.

"He baby, Sammy. Hiya baby Fishy, Me's Dean." Dean started opening and closing his mouth like a fish again. "Dat how talk."

"Does this one have a name?"

"Erm... Maggie. 'Ike Simpsons. She baby," said Dean with a smile.

"So, this one's a girl then?"

"Yeah. She not gotted doodle, she girl."

Bobby cleared his throat, trying not to laugh as he unhooked 'Maggie'.

"How do you know if it has a doodle or not?"

"She say to me, Sammy."

"Are you the fish whisperer now?" asked Sam with a smile.

"Yeah. Dey talk when move," Dean whispered, doing his fish impression again.

"Riiiiight. Of course they do."

Dean grinned, and turned back to the water.

* * *

When Dean and Sam went into the room they would be sharing for the night, Dean's eyes widened when he saw the race car bed.

"Sammy wook," he said, running over, and jumping on the bed with Zeppelin. "Sammy, come. Me's dwive you."

Sam put their bags on the big bed, and joined Dean. He sat with Zeppelin, so he was in the back seat.

"Where go, Sammy?" asked Dean, turning around the imaginary corner.

"Er... let's go to the shops."

"Kay Sammy and Zeppin. Beep beep. Get away fwom my's car."

Sam laughed fondly. "Are we there yet?"

"No Sammy. Sops wight far. But me's fast dwiving. Bruuuuuum bruuuuum. Wight, dere now."

Sam got up off the bed, and walked over to the other. "Thanks, Dean. You're a really good driver. Are you going to sleep by yourself tonight?"

"Nooooo, Sammy. Me's not seeps by my own. Pees, me seep wiv you?" Dean got off the race car bed, and ran over to the bigger one, and tried to climb up beside Sam.

Sam picked Dean up when he couldn't get up. "Of course you can, kiddo. I was only asking in-case you wanted to sleep in a bed like a car."

"We seeps dere, Sammy?" he asked, pointing at the race car bed.

"Okay then. I guess it makes a change from sleeping in a normal bed."

"YAY!" cheered Dean in excitement.

After the brothers changed for bed, Sam got the covers and pillows off the big bed, and put them on the car bed. After making sure Dean was settled, Sam climbed in with his legs close to his chest, so he could fit in the bed.

"Night, Sammy. Night, Zeppin," said Dean, yawning. Zeppelin snuggled up to his best friend, and barked.

"Night, Dean," said Sam, turning out the light.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	10. Dean goes to the cinema

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Fireman Dean's back. Dean, Sam & Bobby go to the cinema.  
**

"Dammit," cursed Bobby, walking through the kitchen door, to see the kitchen was filled with smoke from the toaster.

"Unca Bee-bee." Dean ran into the kitchen and his eyes widened when he saw all the smoke. "Oh no. We's need Fi'man," he said, and ran back out.

"Dean. We don't need a Fireman. It's only a bit of smoke," he called, but Dean didn't hear him.

Sam jumped in surprise when Dean came flying out of the kitchen. "Dean, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"We's need Fi'man, Sammy. Smoky kisen," Dean told him, pointing at the room he just left, his eyes wide.

"It's okay, kiddo. It's only smoke, not a fire."

"Fine den." Dean started pouting, and ran upstairs, leaving Sam to think he had gone off in a mood. He came back two minutes later in his little Fireman outfit, which they kept in the bottom drawer in their bedroom. "Me's Fi'man Dean," he said with a serious expression on his little face.

"Aw," said Sam with a smile, watching Dean run into the kitchen again.

Bobby blinked in surprise when a tiny Fireman ran through the door. "I'll take a guess, and say yer the Fireman."

"Fi'man Dean to wescoo." Dean walked over to Bobby, and took his hand. "Come. Me save you."

Bobby rolled his eyes as Dean led him into the living room. "I'm getting saved," he told Sam, who was watching them with raised eyebrows.

"Right. Okay then." Sam sat and watched his brother lead Bobby to his chair. 'I think he's been watching too much Fireman Sam.'

"You's 'kay, Unca Bee-bee?" asked Dean, climbing up onto the chair too.

Bobby smiled at the worried look on Dean's face. "Yeah. I'm fine, little man. Ya saved me from the kitchen."

Dean grinned at Bobby, and gave him a hug. He looked back at the kitchen, which still had some smoke. "Oh no." He climbed back down, and took Sam's hand to lead him into the kitchen. "Sammy. Smoke, what we's do?" he asked, looking up at Sam, his eyes wide and scared.

"It's okay. Don't worry," said Sam, opening the back door to let the smoke out. "There we go."

Dean sighed in relief, and hugged his brother's legs. "We's did it. We save evybody fwom Fire, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and knelt in-front of him. "You're the one who saved everyone, kiddo. You were very brave," he praised his little brother, kissing his cheek.

"Fank you, Sammy," said Dean, smiling shyly. "Me good Fi'man?"

"You would be the best. I'll tell you what... since you were very brave, and saved us all, why don't me and Bobby take you to the pictures? They're showing Disney movies this week. Today I think it's the Jungle book. It's got talking animals in it."

"Ooh ooh. We go, Sammy?" asked Dean, jumping excitedly, making Sam laugh.

"Yeah. But you'll have to take this off," Sam told him, tugging on Dean's sleeve.

"'Kay, Sammy." Dean took off his helmet, and ran into the living room, struggling out of his Fireman jacket. "We's see Junga Book," he told Bobby, who was watching him.

"Oh, are we?"

"Yeah. As a treat for being brave, and saving us from a... fire. We'll get him some popcorn from the cinema, since the spaghetti and toast didn't go so well."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah. I guess it didn't. Okay, little man. Get yer jacket on."

* * *

An hour later, Dean was bouncing in his seat while they waited for the film to start.

"Calm down, little man," said Bobby, offering him some popcorn.

"Fank you, Unca Bee-bee. YAY! IT ON, SAMMY!," cheered Dean, making a young man a bit further up turn and glare at him.

"Can you tell your little brat to shut up?" he asked, before turning back to the film, which was just starting.

Bobby glared back, and leaned forward. "Why don't ya shut up yerself? Before I come over there, rip out yer eyes, and shove them up yer nose."

Sam covered his mouth, trying not to smile. 'Oh god. He's off again.'

The man looked at Bobby with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something back, but one look at Bobby's face, and he closed it with a snap.

"Hey. Are ya alright, little man?" asked Bobby, wrapping his arm around Dean's little shoulders. He frowned when he saw tears glistening in Dean's green eyes. "Shh. It's okay. He's not going to say anything else to ya. If he does, he'll have me to deal with."

Dean smiled up at Bobby, and leaned closer to him. "Fank you's pw-pwotect me Unca Bee-bee fwom nasty mister."

"Don't mention it," whispered Bobby, kissing Dean's blond hair.

"Ooh ooh. Wook Unca Bee-bee. Wook Sammy... Bear," said Dean, pointing to the big screen when Baloo came on. His eyes widened when Baloo started talking. "Aw. He nice bear, Sammy."

"Yeah he is," agreed Sam. He used to love this film growing up, even though the snake freaked him out a little.

During 'The bare necessities', Dean joined in with them. "BARE CESSIES WIFE COME YOU!" he sang at the end of the song, a few seconds behind.

The man turned to glare at Dean, he seemed to have forgotten Bobby's warning earlier. "Will you shut the hell up, you little brat? People are trying to watch the film." He was swaying in his seat, and holding a flask he had hidden in his pocket, so it was likely he was drunk.

Bobby stood up, and glared at the guy. "Have ya got a death wish or something? Say that to him again, and yer going to end up in hospital, understand?"

"Stop threatening people... in-front of witnesses at least, you'll end up getting us kicked out, or getting arrested."

Bobby sat down reluctantly. "He started it," he said, sounding like a kid. Both Sam and Bobby kept their arms around Dean, who was loving the film.

"Me woves Baoo, and... and Bageea... and Dat snake," Dean whispered to his brother and uncle. "Me get snake?"

"No, little man. Yer not getting a snake. Ya have enough animals for now."

"'Kay den."

None of them saw the man a little further away, watching them. His eyes flashed black for a second as he realised all members of the family seemed to be protected somehow, so he couldn't get any closer to them.

Dean started giggling again when there was more singing.

Halfway through the jungle book, someone came in, and told the drunk man to get out. Apparently, someone had made a complaint against him. As he went out, he glared at Bobby, probably thinking it was him who had made the complaint, even though Bobby hadn't moved since the film started.

"Dat Mister go now," Dean whispered with a smile. "Me's not shh no more."

"You don't have to be quiet just because some freak told you to, kiddo. You can talk however you want... as long as you don't deafen everyone."

Dean giggled again. "Me's have dis? It funny."

"If you like it, me and Bobby will get it on DVD for you. Then you can watch it whenever you want."

Dean sat silently through the rest of the cartoon. The only sound that could be heard from him were giggles and claps when he thought something was funny.

* * *

When it was time to go, Dean was talking excitedly. "Ooh ooh. See monkey? And Baoo funny, he singed Bare Cessies. And... and snake... he..." he stopped when he saw the mean man outside the building.

"Hey, little brat. Did you have fun?" he slurred, swaying drunkenly.

Bobby stepped in-front of Dean protectively. "What have ya got against an innocent little kid? He never did nothing to ya."

"He wouldn't shut the hell up. He was like a spoilt little brat."

"He was having fun. By the way... It's a kids movie... for kids. If ya didn't want any kids being 'bratty' ya should've stayed home," said Bobby, stepping forward. "Which might have been a good idea."

"Aw. You got your bodyguard to protect you?" the guy said to Dean, who was upset and being hugged and comforted by Sam.

Bobby looked down at Dean, and he grew even more angry. "Yer going to pay for upsetting my boy."

"Please. What are you going to do, Grandad?"

Bobby closed the distance with a little smile. "This," he said, before punching him.

The crowd, which had formed behind Bobby, cheered. Obviously it wasn't only the little family the drunk had annoyed.

"Shh," soothed Sam when Dean whimpered and clung to him. "Bobby, stop it."

"He upset Dean. Nobody gets away with hurting my family, especially my little man."

Sam said the only thing he knew would calm Bobby down. "You're scaring Dean."

Bobby's anger melted, so he turned towards his boys, and knelt beside them. "Hey, little man." He put his hand on Dean's shoulder, but the little boy flinched and cried out.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt ya," said Bobby, feeling a little hurt himself that Dean was scared of him. "Ya know I'd never hurt ya. I'd rather die."

Dean turned towards him with big tear-filled eyes. "Nooooo. Pees, not you's die, Unca Bee-bee. Me woves you, pees not die," he pleaded frantically.

Bobby closed his eyes when Dean threw himself at him. "Shh, I'm not going to die, little man."

"Pwomise?" asked Dean, sniffling.

"Promise. I'm always going to be here for ya."

"Why dat Mister nasty to me?"

It was Sam who answered. "Because he's an asshole, Dean... Er I mean he's just nasty."

Dean turned to glare at the man, who was still on the ground with a dazed look on his face. "You's ass'ole."

Some of the crowd laughed, but the man on the floor looked shocked at the little boy swearing at him.

"Hey, enough of swearing," said Sam out loud. He leaned closer to Dean, and whispered, "You tell him, kiddo."

"We better get out of here, before somebody calls the cops or something," said Bobby, standing.

"Yeah. Come on." Sam stood with Dean in his arms, and the little family started walking away.

"BYE BYE, ASS'OLE!" yelled Dean with a grin over Sam's shoulder, waving.

Bobby started chuckling, shaking his head fondly. "That's my boy."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	11. Dean's fun day out

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Sam & Bobby take Dean to the special 'kid's day' at the mall.**

"Hey. I have an idea about what we could do today," Bobby announced, coming into the kitchen where the brothers were eating their breakfasts. "At the mall, they're having a special kids day with a fair. They'll be clowns, rides, face painting. And some other stuff. What do ya think?"

Sam winced at the word 'Clown'. "Do we have to watch a clown? They're evil."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Dean, bouncing in his seat. "We's see Cown. Me woves Cowns. Pees Sammy."

"Er..." One look at Dean's face, with the huge pleading eyes, he gave in. "Okay. But if it tries to kill any of us, we're going."

"Cowns nice, Sammy. Dey not get you, me's get dem," Dean told him, holding up his tiny fist, making Sam laugh.

"Okay, okay. We're going, but you don't have to protect me. It's mine and Bobby's job to protect you."

"My's job pwotect you fwom scawy Cowns, you get scareded."

"Aw. Thanks Dean. But I think if you're with me, I'll be fine."

Bobby watched both of his boys with a smile. "Now, if ya both finished with the moment, eat yer breakfasts."

Dean giggled, and grabbed a handful of cereal, and put it under the table. When Sam looked over, Dean looked up and started humming, trying to look innocent. He had got it from Sam, when he did it a few days before.

Sam shook his head, laughing. "Don't try the 'I'm innocent' look with me, kiddo. We know you gave some to Zeppelin."

"No, me's not, Sammy..." He looked at Bobby then Sam. "'Kay, me's gived Zeppin some... but he hungy."

"He has his own food over there," Bobby told him, pointing his toast at the dish on the floor.

"Zeppin say he not 'ike it. It yucky."

"Riiiiiight. Of course he did. If he can talk, how come we can't hear him?"

"Erm..." Dean pursed his lips, thinking. "Erm... ony me's hearded him... he whisping."

Zeppelin came out from under the table, and jumped up so his paws rested on Sam's chair. The dog started barking excitedly, making Dean giggle again. "He say sowwy, Sammy... And he woves you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course he did, Dean."

"Would ya both hurry up?" said Bobby, standing from the table. "We can make a day of it, I'm not busy today."

Dean's eyes widened, and he ate three little spoonfuls, before he stood too. "Come Sammy," he said, pulling on his brother's shirt.

Bobby helped Dean get his jacket and bandanna with hat on, then they were ready to go.

* * *

When they got there, loads of kids and parents were going into the mall. The clown was inside, which was where Dean wanted to go first.

"We's see Cown?" The tiny Winchester started pulling a reluctant Sam towards the door. "What name?" he asked when they joined the group.

Sam looked at the board with the name on it. "It's Rainbow, because he's got rainbow hair."

The little family stood to the side and watched Rainbow the clown making Balloon-animals.

"Wow," said Dean in awe when Rainbow handed a balloon-horse to a little girl a few feet away. "Dat cool, in't it Sammy?"

The little boy looked up at his brother who was staring at the clown with narrowed eyes. He looked worried when he noticed Sam looked like a clown himself, with the white face. "You's 'kay, Sammy?"

Sam looked down, and forced a smile. "Yeah. Of course I am, kiddo."

"How can ya be scared of him?" asked Bobby, nodding towards the happy, laughing clown.

"Clown's are... weird." Sam took a deep breath when Rainbow looked towards them with a big grin.

"Hey there, little one," he said to Dean. "What's your name?"

Dean grinned back. "Hiya. Me's Dean."

"What can I make for you?" asked the clown, stretching out a green balloon.

"Erm... Doggy? Me woves doggy."

"One dog coming right up, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened as he watched Rainbow's fast hands. A few minutes later, the clown handed Dean a green balloon-dog, as Sam stood watching, ready to attack the clown if he looked as if he was going to hurt his brother.

"Aw. He bootful. Fank you," said Dean, hugging the balloon to his chest.

"You're very welcome, little Dean." The clown made a few more animals, then started juggling.

"Wook what Wainboo do, Sammy," said Dean, watching the clown juggle two balls.

Sam was watching anything but the clown. The only reason he had stayed as long as he had without running, was because of his brother. Not many things scared him, but clowns... he would rather fight a demon or ghost any day.

* * *

After almost fifteen minutes, Sam couldn't stand it any more. "How about we go see something else?"

Dean looked up at Sam, and nodded with a smile. "'Kay Sammy. You's scareded Wainboo, Sammy?"

"Maybe a little."

Dean held up his tiny fist again. "Me's beat him up for you?"

"No thanks, kiddo," said Sam, as they started walking away.

"Ooh ooh. Wook, Sammy," said Dean, pointing at the two women, who were painting children's faces.

"Do ya want yer face painted, little man?"

"Yes pees, Unca Bee-bee," answered Dean, standing in the line with his uncle. The line wasn't too long, but Dean had to wait five minutes before it was his go. "Hiya."

"Hello there. My name's Lydia. What do you want painting on your face?" she asked, pointing to the board with loads of pictures on.

"Me's Dean," he told her, looking at the pictures. "Er... Ooh ooh, Tiger. Grrrrrrrr." The three grown-ups laughed when the little boy's nose scrunched up, trying to look nasty, which wasn't working, he was too adorable.

"Do you want to be a tiger?"

Dean looked at the others, biting his lip. "Woves Batman."

"I'll tell you what... I'll draw you the mask over the top part of your face, and if you go to the shop over there..." She pointed over to the fancy dress place. "They sell Bat ears, so you can become Batman."

Dean giggled excitedly. "Me's Batman. He cool, and he... he gotted Batmobi."

"Okay, honey. I'll need you to take your hat off for a few minutes, so I can see your eyes."

Dean took off his hat, and handed it over to Bobby. "I'll take care of it for ya, little man."

"Nice bandanna," said Lydia, painting Dean's face with the black paint.

"Fank you. Undaker gived it. Sammy and Unca Bee-bee taked me. He weally, weally cool. Me's sitted on bike."

"Wow. That's nice. My brother's a wrestling fan too. Okay, now close those pretty green eyes for me." Lydia waited until Dean did what she asked, before she carefully painted around Dean's eyes, then his upper face.

When it was done, Lydia told Dean to open his eyes, and took out a mirror, so he could see his new look. A big grin crossed his little face when he saw his painted face. "Na, na, na, BATMAN!"

"Okay, Batman. All you need to do now is go get some bat ears, then you'll be just like him."

"Fank you 'yda."

"You're welcome, honey."

After the paint dried, the three of them went to the fancy dress store. When they found the bat ears, Dean giggled and put them on over his bandanna. "Me's BatDean."

Bobby chuckled, and got out his wallet as they walked to the checkout. "Come on, BatDean. I'll pay for them. Just the Bat ears please," he said to the man at the till.

Dean took them off, and handed them to Bobby so he could pay for them.

"That's $1 please," said the teenager, putting it in a bag.

"Noooo. Me's want on."

"Here, little man," said Bobby, taking the ears, and putting them back on Dean's head.

"Bye bye, Mister."

* * *

After awhile, they went in the field with the rides.

The little family sat on the grass, watching the kids having fun, while they ate their hot-dogs for lunch.

"Wow," whispered Dean, watching a clown on a unicycle with an amazed smile.

When they finished eating, Bobby turned to Dean. "Have ya decided what ya want to do next?"

"Go dat, Unca Bee-bee," Dean told him, pointing to the plane ride.

"Okay. Come on." All three stood, and walked over to the ride. When it was his go, Dean handed his balloon-dog to Sam while he was on the ride.

Dean looked nervous as he went to sit in a free seat. "It's okay, little man. We'll be here watching ya."

Dean nodded, and waved when the ride started moving. As he went around he clapped excitedly, but kept his eyes closed at the top. At the bottom, he looked over and waved happily to his brother and uncle.

After the ride was over, he climbed out and ran over to Sam and Bobby. "Dat funny, Unca Bee-bee and Sammy. But it scawy wight high."

"Was it? I thought BatDean wasn't scared of anything," said Bobby, taking hold of Dean's hand.

"Me's not. But scawy up dere... Me's go out, and down foor."

"Ya wouldn't have slipped out, little man. That's what the belt was for; to hold ya in, so ya don't end up on the floor."

Dean nodded, and looked around for what to do next. His eyes widened when he saw the stall where kids were throwing hoops over Clown heads. "Go dere, go dere."

'Again with the Clowns', thought Sam, walking over.

"Me's do it?"

The man smiled and handed Dean five hoops. "If you hit two or three, you'll get a little prize, but if you get all five you get a big prize."

"You can do it, kiddo."

Dean smiled up at Sam, before stepping forward in-front of the clown on the end. The little boy threw the first one, and his eyes widened when he saw the hoop around the clowns head.

"Yeah. Good job, little brother," praised Sam, clapping.

Dean looked proud of himself and threw the rest of the hoops. He couldn't believe it when all five hit the target. "Me's did it, Sammy," he said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wow, Dean. That was amazing. You're definitely a Winchester," Sam told him, picking him up to hug him.

"Well done, little man."

"There you go," said the man, pointing to the prizes. "Which one do you want? You're the first today to get all five."

Dean looked at the prizes, and pointed at the one he wanted. "Erm... Sword?"

The man smiled, and handed the little boy the sword with flashing lights. "There you go, you can go fight crime now."

"BatDean save peeples and fight cwime."

"What do you want to do now, BatDean?" Sam asked him, carrying him around.

Dean looked around again. "Aw, wook Sammy. See horsie?" he asked, pointing at a man and woman with a little horse, which loads of kids were petting.

When the little family walked over to the horse, Sam put down his brother, who went to stand beside an older boy. "Hiya, I'm Dylan."

"Hiya. Me's Dean. But me BatDean," Dean told Dylan, who laughed.

"You're funny. I like Batman, but I like Spiderman too."

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Me's not 'ike him. Oooh." He giggled, and stepped forward so he could stroke the white horse. "Aw. Hiya horsie. What age you?" he asked his new friend. "Me's fee."

"I'm five next week," Dylan told him, picking up some food to feed the horse. "Here." He got two handfuls, so he shared it with Dean.

"Fank you."

Sam and Bobby were watching Dean talk to his new friend with smiles on their faces. "He seems to get along with everyone."

"Yeah, he's always friendly... thank god." Sam's smile widened when he heard Dean and his friend laughing at something the older boy was saying.

"Then Daddy slipped on the floor, and ended up all different colours from the paint. It was really funny. He didn't think it was at first but when he saw himself he started laughing too."

"You's daddy funny. Me not got daddy."

Dylan stopped laughing, and looked down at the smaller boy. "Why don't you have a Daddy?"

"Dunno. My's Mommy up heaven and my Mr Wiggles."

Both boys jumped when the horse suddenly neighed. "Wow. He say he hungy, here Mr Horsie," said Dean, holding some food out.

"Hey Dylan," said a man, coming forward. "It's time to go. Say bye to your friend."

"Bye, Dean. I had fun talking to you."

"Bye bye, Dyan. Me's fun awell," said Dean, waving back with the hand not currently feeding the horse. When the horse had finished his food, Dean turned to find his brother.

"Hey Kiddo. I see you made another friend. What's his name," asked Sam, taking his brothers hand, and giving him the sword back.

"Dyan. He Daddy funny. He felled paint Dyan's woom den paint gotted him. Sammy, why me not have Daddy?"

Sam and Bobby froze, and looked at each other for several seconds, before Sam answered. "Er... Daddy's up in heaven, kiddo."

Dean's eyes filled with tears. "Why up heaven? Me's go dere?"

Sam knelt before his brother, and put his hands on his little shoulders. "No... well yeah you're going to go there in loads and loads of years, but not any time soon. Me and Bobby aren't going anywhere either."

"Pwomise?" asked Dean, blinking back tears.

"I promise. If it was up to me, we would all live hundreds of years, so we'll always be together forever."

"Daddy fy wiv Mommy and Mr Wiggles?"

"Yeah, he is. And they'll look after you when you're asleep. Because they all watch over you when I'm not awake."

Dean looked up again and waved. "Hiya Daddy."

Bobby looked away for a minute. Sam cleared his throat, and wiped his eyes, which were filling with tears. "Hey, do you want some cotton candy?"

"What dat?" he asked, taking his brother's hand again.

Sam smiled. "Come on. I'll show you," he said, going to wait in line. When it was his turn, he asked for three.

"Coming right up."

Dean's eyes were wide as he watched the pink stuff go on the stick. After a few minutes, they all had a stick of candy floss.

"It wook weird, Sammy," complained Dean, staring at the candy floss as if it would attack him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's not weird, it's nice. Go on, try it."

Dean leaned forward slowly, and took a little bite. The grimace soon turned into a smile. "Mmmm. It nice, Sammy."

"I told you... Hey, do you like it here?"

"Yeah. It weally funny."

"Well, if you want, we'll take you to a proper amusement park with loads of kids rides. And you'll have loads of kids to play with too."

"Dat awsum, Sammy. Go home?"

"Yeah, if you want. As long as you've had loads of fun."

Dean nodded, his face was now half black and half pink. Bobby handed Sam his handkerchief, so he could wash Dean's sticky hands and face before he got into the car.

"Yeah. Me's see'd Cown... horsie... gotted baoon. Den fy 'ike Mommy and Daddy... Ooh ooh, and me BatDean."

Sam and Bobby laughed. "Good. That's what we came for, so you can have fun."

"Ooh ooh. Me's gotted sword, so save you fwom Cown."

Sam started laughing again as they walked to the car.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	12. Dean goes camping

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Dean, Sam & Bobby go camping. The demon that's after Dean makes his move...**

"Want Zeppin," said Dean from the back seat of the Impala as Bobby drove down the road.

"Dave's looking after Zeppelin for you, kiddo. We're camping out tonight. Zeppelin doesn't like to sleep outside," Sam told him. "Do you want to play 'I spy' to pass the time?"

"What dat, Sammy?"

Sam smiled, and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "If I look around and say 'I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'D', you tell me what's around that begins with D. Can you think of anything?"

"Erm... Car? No. Unca Bee-bee? No." His eyes widened when he thought of something. "Ooh ooh. Me, Sammy? Me D- Dean."

"Well done," said Sam, clapping. "You get more clever every day."

Dean giggled, and smiled proudly. "Me's go?"

"Yeah. Off you go, kiddo."

Dean looked around the car for something to choose. "Erm... Ooh ooh. Unca Bee-bee, what Impa?" he whispered, making Bobby laugh.

"It starts with 'I', little man."

"Me's eye sumfing 'I'. You's not know."

"Oh. Let me think." Sam bit his lip, pretending to think hard. "I.. I.. Well, the only thing I can think of is 'Impala'. Did I get it right?"

"YAY! You's gotted it, Sammy," cheered Dean, bouncing in his seat. "We cever."

"Yeah, we are. Right, it's my go again. Are you ready?" Sam waited until Dean nodded, and looked around for something easy for his little brother. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... 'T'."

Dean looked around again for something beginning with that letter. "Car, Sammy?"

"It's out there," Sam told him, pointing out of the window.

The little boy turned his eyes back to the window, and pressed his face against the glass. "Woad? No. Couds? No. Erm... Noffing, Sammy."

Sam sat closer to Dean, and pointed across the road. "It's over there, kiddo. You can get it, come on."

Dean looked in the direction Sam pointed, and grinned. "Twee, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Well done, Dean. It's tree." Sam smiled, and gave his brother a hug as they both watched the scenery as they passed by.

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the cows on the grass over the road. "Wook Sammy. Mr Moo famy."

"Is it? How many are there? Bobby slow down a little."

The car slowed down slightly, so Dean could count the cows. "One.. two.. fee.. four.. five... six... Dey six Mr Moo's. Dat woads, in't it? MOOOOOOO!"

Sam kissed Dean's blond hair. "You love cows, don't you?"

"Yeah. Dey nice and fendy." Dean turned his head to look at Bobby. "Unca Bee-bee, We dere yet?"

Bobby shook his head, smiling fondly. "Not yet, little man. But we're nearly there."

"Kay." Dean nodded, and looked back out of the window. Five minutes later, he looked at Bobby again. "We dere now?"

"We'll be there soon, kiddo. Don't be impatient."

Dean nodded again, and leaned against Sam. "'Kay Sammy... What Impant mean?"

"Er... It means when someone can't wait for something."

"Unca Bee-bee, go more fast."

"I can't, little man. If I go too fast, I might get in trouble. But a few minutes, we'll be there."

"Kay," said Dean, giving Sam a hug. "Woves you."

"Love you too."

"Right. We're there now," Bobby called over his shoulder, pulling over.

"YAY!" Dean started bouncing excitedly, and clapping. "We's dere, Sammy."

"I know, Dean. I heard," said Sam, getting out with Dean in his arms.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw where they were staying the night. "Wow. Seeps here?"

"We're not going to sleep on the bare grass. We've got a big tent, and we'll sleep in sleeping bags."

"We seeps bag? Dey 'ittle."

"It's not a plastic bag, you big silly. It's like a blanket with a zip on it, and you can sleep inside."

"Wow. Dat sound cool, Sammy."

"Yeah it is." Sam put Dean down, and went to get the things out of the car with Bobby. "Here, kiddo. You carry this," he said, handing Dean their bag.

"Right, little man. Are ya going to carry that over there? Me and Sam will be right behind ya."

Dean nodded, and started walking in the direction Bobby was pointing. He kept looking back every few seconds to see if they were following him.

"It's okay. We're just bringing the rest of our stuff."

Dean continued walking until he reached the spot where they were staying, and sat down on the grass. He jumped when Sam touched his shoulder. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"What dark?"

Sam and Bobby sat down on each side of Dean. "We'll light a fire when it starts getting dark, and so we can make something to eat. Then when it's bedtime, we'll all get in our sleeping bags, and we have a couple of flashlights."

"Need wee-wee?" asked Dean, looking around everywhere.

"If ya need the toilet, ya have to go out here, little man," Bobby told him, setting up the huge tent.

Dean scrunched his little nose up in disgust. "Dat yucky, Unca Bee-bee. Why not bwing toiet?"

"We wouldn't have been able to fit a toilet in the car. Hey Sam, Why don't ya both go find some wood, so we can get the fire ready for later while I set this up?"

"Okay Bobby. Come on, kiddo," said Sam, taking Dean's little hand in his.

Dean stood up, but looked over at Bobby worriedly. "No. Um... Unca Bee-bee? Sumfing get him, Sammy."

"There's nothing here that'll get him. He'll be okay, he can look after himself."

Dean walked over, and hugged his uncle's legs. "Bye bye, Unca Bee-bee."

"See ya, little man. Just be careful, okay?"

"'Kay." Dean nodded, and went back to his brother, taking the bigger hand in his tiny one. "Come, Sammy."

Sam looked down at Dean, who was looking around nervously as they walked. "There's nothing to be scared of, kiddo. Me and your uncle Bee-bee will protect you."

"Me's bwave." The green eyes widened in panic when he looked over at a little group of weeds, and saw something pointy and scary looking. "SAMMY! Dere monster," he said, pointing with huge scared eyes.

"Dean, that's a hedgehog," Sam told his brother, who was hiding behind him. "It's not a monster. It won't hurt you."

"Me's see him?" asked Dean, still looking scared.

"Okay." Sam led his brother over to see the hedgehog, but made sure he didn't get too close. "There you go. It's not scary, is it?"

Dean giggled, and held out his hand to stroke it. "Hiya Hegog. Me's Dean."

"Don't touch it."

"He 'ike Womba, Sammy," he said with a giggle, remembering the other day when he watched the wombles with Sam.

"You think he looks like a Womble? Has he got a name then? What about Orinoco, or great uncle Bulgaria... They're the only ones I can remember."

"Erm... He Unca Bugia," Dean decided, making Sam laugh.

"Come on, then. We better get going. Say bye to Uncle Bulgaria."

"Bye bye, Unca Bugia." Dean waved, then walked away with his brother. "Sammy, he not gotted no cwoves," he whispered so the hedgehog didn't hear him.

"He's naughty isn't he, going around naked?"

Dean put his hand over his mouth, and giggled quietly.

Sam bent down, and picked up a couple of sticks for the fire. "Here, kiddo. You can carry these small ones."

"'Kay Sammy. Some dere," Dean told him, pointing at some more.

"Thanks Dean, come on then. Let's go near those trees."

Dean's eyes widened when he saw the huge pile of sticks and twigs. "Dey woads, Sammy," he said, before he started collecting sticks.

Both of the brothers were so busy collecting sticks, that neither of them saw the man with black eyes watching them. "Dean Winchester, tonight's the night," he whispered to himself.

Dean and Sam got as many big sticks as they could carry, then they set back off to where their uncle was.

Bobby had finished the tent, and was sorting out the bag of food when he saw his boys coming towards him. "Wow. That's a lot."

"Me's see'd Womba, Unca Bee-bee. He Unca Bugia... but he naked."

"Ya saw a naked Womble? He's rude then, ain't he?" said the older man with a big smile.

Dean giggled, and helped Sam set the fire up. "Dis fire, Sammy?"

"Yeah. To cook our food, and it'll keep us warm too."

"Oh no. What if we's go on fire?" asked Dean, looking up at Sam worriedly.

"Dean, we're not going to set ourselves on fire. Not unless we sit on it or something... Which would be weird."

* * *

A few hours later, they were making dinner. Bobby gave each Winchester a stick with some bread on it to toast them.

Deans was done first, so Bobby put it on a paper plater, and buttered it for him, before spreading some jam on it.

"Fank you, Unca Bee-bee," said the little boy, smiling as he took the offered plate.

"Yer welcome, little man."

"Jammy Jammy Jam... Jammy Sammy," he said, giggling. "It 'ike you's name."

"Yeah. It is, Kiddo."

"Have toast Stowies?" asked Dean around a mouthful of toast.

"They're called 'Ghost stories', not 'toast stories'," Sam told him, trying not to smile.

"Sowwy. Ghost stowies den? Ghosties go 'ooooooo'," he said, before turning to Sam. "Me scareded you, Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean. I'm terrified. Eat your toast." Sam tried to think of a story which wouldn't scare Dean, and his smile widened when he had an idea. "I'll tell you what... when we've finished our toast, We'll get the marshmallows out, and I'll tell you a story about Dean the knight."

Dean's eyes widened. "Dean knight? Yeah, Sammy. He mostest cool. YAY!"

"Yeah. He's the coolest."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had the marshmallows out, and were holding them above the fire to toast them. Dean gasped when his fell of the stick and into the fire. "Oh no, Sammy. It died. More?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and got him another one out, and held it above the fire until it was done. "Make sure you don't drop it this time," he said, giving it to him. "Are you ready for a story about Dean the knight?"

Dean started bouncing in excitement. "Yeah, Sammy."

"Okay then... This is when the brothers are teenagers. Dean the knight, his brother Samuel and their father Jonathan investigated a house which loads of people had died in weird circumstances. Jonathan entered the house first with an EMF detector. Do you remember what that is?"

Dean thought about it for a few seconds, and nodded. "Erm... see dey ghosties."

"Yeah, that's right. The lights lit up straight away. Dean the knight immediately got out his shotgun, put on his EMF detector which was made from a Walkman, and started walking upstairs. Samuel checked downstairs, and Jonathan had the basement. They were only in the house a few minutes before the ghost attacked Dean the knight."

"Oh no," whispered Dean, eyes going wide in horror.

"The ghost managed to throw Dean the knight into an old wardrobe, knocking him out. The ghost then went over to him, intending to kill him, but Samuel burst into the room and shot the ghost with rocksalt, saving his brother."

"YAY! Samel save my Dean knight. What next, Sammy?" asked Dean, slowly eating his marshmallow.

"Samuel went to check on his brother, and woke him up. Jonathan joined his boys, and helped his hurt son, who had hurt his ribs and hip. Their dad wanted to go, and come back later, but Dean the knight wanted to stay to finish the job. Jonathan agreed, and walked in-front, while Samuel stayed by his big brother's side. It was Dean the knight who noticed the creaky floorboard. Samuel jumped in surprise when his brother suddenly started beating the floor up with the end of his shotgun. Dean the knight looked up at him with a smile. 'I think I know where he is', he said."

"YAY! My's Dean knight finded him, Sammy?"

"Wait and see, kiddo. Jonathan and Samuel started tearing up the floorboards, while Dean the knight stood guard. When they had a big enough hole in the floor, the oldest family member went down, and checked it out. While the two youngest were waiting for their dad, Dean the knight suddenly decided to start singing... Which reminds me of someone."

Dean giggled when Sam started staring at him. "Me, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Anyway, the ghost appeared in-front of the two brothers, and Dean the knight shot him this time. He called down to their dad, and asked him if he had found the body. Jonathan shouted back, saying he would just be a minute, but the ghost came back, and attacked Dean the knight again. He was about to hurt Samuel, but the ghost suddenly burst into flames."

"Johnny gotted him? Dean knight... He hurt my Dean knight?"

"Okay, okay. Just one at a time... Yes, Jonathan burned his bones, and climbed back up to see Samuel holding his unconscious brother. After awhile, they managed to wake him up, so Jonathan picked him up and carried him to the car, because he hit his head and was nearly asleep. But after a few days of rest, Dean the knight was fully recovered, and ready for their next hunt."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Dat cwose, in't it, Sammy?"

"Yeah, kiddo. It was very close. Since it's getting dark, why don't me and you go get our PJ's on?"

Dean nodded, and stood up, placing his little hand in Sam's outstretched one. "Yeah. Come Sammy." The two Winchesters walked over to the tent to get dressed, while Bobby waited outside.

When they finished getting their pajamas on, they went back outside the tent to see Bobby standing up with his shotgun.

"Unca Bee-bee, what doing?" asked Dean in a scared voice.

Sam immediately picked his brother up, and moved to Bobby's side. "What's wrong?"

"I heard a noise... and a voice saying Dean's name." Bobby turned to look at Sam, and gestured to the tent. "Go get yer gun, Sam. I'm going to go check what it was, look after yer brother," he told him, before heading in the direction he had heard the noise.

"UNCA BEE-BEE! Where going?" he asked Sam.

Instead of answering, Sam ran to the tent, and got out the holy water and the other shotgun. "Stay behind me," he told Dean, stepping out of the tent. Seconds later, everything went black.

"SAMMY!" screamed Dean, shaking him frantically trying to wake his brother. "SAMMY! WAKE UP, PEES! ME'S SCARED!" He turned huge scared eyes up to the man in-front of him.

"Winchester," he growled, and moved towards him.

Dean frantically shook Sam, but he wouldn't wake up. "SAMMY, PEES WAKE UP! Sammy," he whimpered when the man took his arm and dragged him away from his big brother. "NO! SAMMY! UNCA BEE-BEE!" Dean screamed, and started kicking and punching the demon. "'ET ME GO, YOU SONABISH!"

The demon laughed, and tightened his hold. "Nobody can hear you, Winchester. You're mine."

Dean continued to struggle. "No. Me's Sammy's. You's nasty Mister. 'Et me go." He bit the man's hand, and ran when he let him go.

"Ow. You little..." The demon recovered from his shock, and ran after the tiny boy. "You're going to pay for that."

* * *

When Bobby woke up, his first thought was for his boys. He shot up when he realised what had happened, and ran back to where they were staying. His heart dropped when he saw Sam on the floor, but no sign of Dean. "Sam, wake up. Dean's gone. SAM!"

Sam opened his eyes with a groan. "What happ-" he started, his eyes widening when he didn't see Dean. "Where's my brother?"

"I don't know, Sam. But it was a demon. I saw the black eyes before the son of a bitch hit me. Now hurry the hell up."

Sam stood up, and picked up his gun and holy water, before he took off running. "DEAN!"

* * *

Dean was running as fast as he could, but he could still hear the man behind him. He whimpered in panic when the man shouted his name again, tears streaming down his little face. "Hep me, Sammy," he begged, and started screaming when the man suddenly appeared in-front of him.

"That wasn't very nice, was it? Now come here, Winchester... I won't hurt you."

Dean glared up at the man with his huge watery eyes, and walked forward. "You's nasty." He threw his head forward, and hit the man in the crotch. It was the only thing he knew that worked, since he had done it twice before.

Without waiting to see if it had any affect, the little boy turned, and ran back in the direction he had come from, back to Sam and his Uncle Bobby. "SAMMY! UNCA BEE-BEE!"

Sam paused when he thought he heard something. "Shh. Did you hear that?"

"Hear wh-" Then he heard someone screaming his name. "DEAN! IF YA CAN HEAR ME, SHOUT SOMETHING!"

"HEP ME, UNCA BEE-BEE!" Dean kept shooting terrified glances behind his shoulder while he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. His face lit up when he turned back around, and saw his brother and uncle running towards him.

Sam's relief quickly turned to fear and panic when he saw the demon coming behind his brother. "DEAN!"

Dean screamed in fear when the demon picked him up in his arms. "NO! GET AWAY! SAMMY, HEP ME!"

"LET HIM GO! NOW!" yelled Sam and Bobby in unison, pointing their guns at the demon.

"If you shoot me, you'll hurt your precious brother." The demon leaned his face against Dean's tear-streaked face. "Now then. It's not nice to hit people. Now say you're sorry."

Dean turned and glared. "Me's not sowwy," he said, spitting on his face.

"I'll kill you for that," growled the demon, wiping the spit with his free hand.

Sam used the distraction, and shot the demon in the leg with the rocksalt. His heart almost seemed to stop when his little brother screamed as the demon dropped him to the floor. "Dean, get over here now," he said, not taking his eyes off the demon.

Dean stood up, and kicked the man in the leg, before running towards his brother and uncle, hiding behind Bobby's legs.

Bobby could feel the little boy trembling as he gripped his legs with both hands. His eyes narrowed, and he shot the demon in the other leg, smiling when the demon fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

Sam lowered his gun, and picked his terrified brother up. "Shh. It's okay, kiddo."

"Me's shoot him?" Dean asked them, raising his head.

Bobby smiled, but his aim didn't waver. "No, little man. We'll do the shooting," he said, before walking over, and kneeling beside the demon. He put the bag down on the floor, and got out the holy water, which he poured over him.

The demon screamed as the water came in contact with his skin. As he struggled, he tried to stand up, but Bobby shot him again, making him fall back to the ground.

Dean started crying and hugged Sam tightly, his little face hidden in his shoulder. "Shhh. It's alright now," Sam soothed him, kissing his wet cheek.

"Get him out of here," Bobby told him, not turning from the demon. He threw the canister of salt to Sam, who dropped the gun for a second to catch it.

Sam nodded, and ran back towards their tent. When he made it to the fire, he spilled a wide circle of salt around them both to keep them safe.

* * *

Bobby pulled the thick rope out of the bag, and soaked it in holy water. He tied the demon up, while he continued to spill holy water on him, smiling when the demon screamed in pain.

"He... deserves to... d-die," the demon gasped out. "He's killed m.. most of my... family. Sent them... to hell."

"That's his job. When ya join them, say hi from me." Bobby never stopped pouring the holy water while he recited the exorcism.

The demon screamed louder, and tried to break free, but with the torturous burning of the holy water, he couldn't do more than struggle.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief when the demon was finally exorcised. He checked the unconscious man's pulse, which was beating strongly, before he ran in the direction his boys had gone in.

* * *

Dean was still laying in Sam's arms when Bobby ran through the clearing.

"How is he?" he asked worriedly, sitting beside the two brothers.

Sam turned to look at Bobby with tears in his eyes. "He's asleep. I think he's exhausted. Please tell me that demon's in hell."

Bobby ran his hand over Dean's sleeping face gently, being careful not to wake him. "Yeah he is. He said he was after Dean because he's sent a few members of his family to hell. I think now would be the best time to get revenge, with Dean being vulnerable... I guess he underestimated his family."

Sam nodded, and kissed Dean's blond hair. "Thankfully, he didn't hurt him. I swear, if he did... I'd find a way to bring him back, and torture him slowly before sending him back," he said, before yawning, and blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake to protect his little brother.

"Hey, sleepy. Why don't ya get some sleep? I'll wake ya in a few hours, then we'll change." Bobby knew they were both too tired to drive, so the best option would be to stay the night, but keep guard.

"I'm not tired," Sam protested, yawning again.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, Sam."

"I am not tired," Sam repeated, glaring at Bobby.

"Just get some sleep, grumpy. Ya'll feel better with a few hours rest. Ya can't help yer brother if yer too tired."

"Stop naming dwarfs. Fine, I'll sleep, but we're staying out here. I'll go get the sleeping bags. Hold Dean for me." Sam handed Dean carefully over to Bobby and walked back to the tent.

Bobby smiled down at the sleeping boy in his arms. "Sweet dreams, little man," he whispered, kissing his freckled cheek.

Sam came back a minute later with his and Dean's sleeping bag and two more blankets. After he laid it out, he took Dean from Bobby, and gently laid him inside it and zipped up the side.

Bobby waited until Sam laid down, before he carefully placed the blankets over the two brothers. "Night, Sam."

"Night, Bobby. Wake me if you hear anything."

**TBC.**

**Really hope you like.**


	13. Dean goes swimming

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Sam teaches Dean to spell before they go swimming.  
**

"Look what I've got," said Sam, walking into the living room with his hands behind his back.

"What, Sammy?" asked Dean, looking away from the TV to smile up at his big brother.

Sam smiled, and brought out what he was hiding. Dean's eyes lit up when he saw the bag of building blocks, which had letters on the sides.

"Come on, kiddo," said Sam, kneeling on the floor, and setting the blocks out.

"What do, Sammy?" asked Dean, climbing down from the couch to sit with his brother.

"I'm going to teach you to spell," Sam told him, getting a pad of paper out of his pocket. He wrote a 'D' on the first page, and turned it to Dean. "Right then, find this."

Dean looked at the paper, and then started checking each side of the blocks around him. He giggled when he found what he was looking for, and held it up to Sam. "Founded it, Sammy."

"Well done. Now see if you can find this one," he told him, showing him the 'E' he had written.

Dean smiled up at Sam before he started searching through the blocks. "Me's not... No, no, me gotted it." He picked up the 'E' and passed it to Sam, who put it beside the other letter.

"Now find one of these. This is an 'A'."

The tiny Winchester looked carefully at the letter, biting his lip as he turned and checked each block before he finally found the letter he needed. "YAY! Me founded it."

"Well done, kiddo. Now, there's only one more left, then you've spelt a word all by yourself... Now find this," he said, showing him the last letter.

Dean checked through the blocks and found the 'N' almost straight away. "Me gotted it." He passed Sam the block, which he put beside the other three. "What it say?"

"You've spelt your name, kiddo. D-E-A-N," he told his little brother, sitting him on his knee.

"Me do name? YAY!" Sam and Bobby laughed when Dean suddenly got up, and started dancing and wiggling his hips. "WOOHOO! Me's did Dean. Me's did Dean."

Sam gasped in surprise when his brother dived on him, and gave him a big hug, kissing his cheek over and over. "I'll take a guess, and say you're happy."

"Yeah. Unca Bee-bee." Dean climbed up onto the couch, and onto Bobby's knee to give him a hug too.

"Well done, little man. We're both proud of ya."

"We's do more, Sammy?" asked Dean, climbing down to sit back beside Sam.

Sam laughed, and wrapped his arm around Dean's little shoulders. "Have you calmed down now, Happy Harry?"

"Me's not Hawwy. Me Dean."

"Yeah, I know your name, Dean. I was joking," said Sam, scrambling the blocks again. "Now we'll spell my name."

* * *

When the brothers finished spelling an hour later, Dean decided to start building.

"WOOK OUT!" he yelled, before knocking the tower over. The little boy started clapping and giggling, making Sam and Bobby laugh with him. "Bored, Sammy."

"What already? Why don't we go somewhere?"

Dean stopped smiling immediately, and looked up at Bobby. "No. Mister get me."

"Hey, hey. Look at me," said Sam, raising Dean's face with his finger. "Nobody's going to get you kiddo, I promise." Since the demon had taken Dean, the two brothers had become inseparable.

"Bu-But dat Mister... camp?"

"Bobby... scared him away, so he won't hurt you. Do you think he'd come after you if Bobby threatened him?"

"No. Unca Bee-bee scawy in bad mood."

"Yeah, he can be. But he's only ever like that if someone threatens to hurt his family... especially you."

"Hey little man. We can go swimming, would ya like that?"

Dean looked at Sam, and then out of the window. "Pwomise wook after me?"

"Like you have to ask. It's my job, isn't it? Anybody even tries to get near you, they'll have to get through me and Bobby. Anybody hurts you, I'll kill them."

"But me's not swim. Me go down water 'ike dat Mister on TV."

"You think I'm just going to stand there, and watch you drown in the middle of the pool? We'll get you some arm bands, and an inflatable hoop for your waist. There's no way you'll go under water with all that on."

Dean bit his lip, and took a deep breath. "'Kay, Sammy."

"You'll be okay," Sam whispered, hugging him. "You'll have a lot of fun, I used to love going swimming when I was a kid."

Dean stood up, and went to get his jacket. "What do, Sammy? It 'ike baff?"

"No, we're not going to go swimming naked, we'll get in trouble. On the way, we'll go to a sports shop and get swimming trunks, and goggles, and arm bands, and stuff."

"Fank you, Sammy and Unca Bee-bee. Me not scared now."

Bobby hugged him for a second. "Good. Ya shouldn't ever be scared of anything."

Dean gave Zeppelin a hug and kiss goodbye, before Sam picked the dog up, and put him in the kitchen. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

When they got to the changing rooms, Dean went in with Sam. Bobby waited outside for them to get changed, he wasn't a good swimmer, so he would watch his boys swim. He smiled when he heard the youngest Winchester giggle.

"You's naked, Sammy. Me's naked awell. Wook, my doodle."

Sam burst out laughing when Dean pointed to his thing. He had a towel around his own waist, so Dean didn't see anything. "Dean, I can see it. Stop pointing and get these on," he said, throwing the new shorts at his naked brother.

Dean took the shorts, and started hopping around, trying to get his little legs into the holes, but he fell into Sam instead. "Oops. Sowwy Sammy."

Sam got his own shorts on, and held his brother still. "Now try it, instead of falling about like you're drunk."

"Me's too 'ittle, Sammy. You's be dwunk?"

Sam cleared his throat, and put the arm bands and ring on Dean's arms and waist. "Yeah, I have. I usually start singing if I get too drunk." He lowered his voice to a whisper, and said, "But don't tell anyone."

Dean giggled again. "Me want see you's dwunk, so you sing."

"Believe me, you don't want to hear me sing when I've been drinking. Come on." Sam swung the cubicle curtain, and let his brother out first.

"Hiya, Unca Bee-bee. Sammy sing when dwunk," Dean announced, making Bobby laugh, and Sam blush.

"Dean, I told you not to tell anyone, not blurt it out a few seconds later," Sam told him, but he couldn't help smiling at the mischievous grin on Dean's little face.

"Come Sammy. We's swim," said Dean, holding his brother's hand as they walked out of the dressing rooms. He looked around nervously when he saw all the water, and the people that were around.

Sam stared at Dean as he folded his arms over his chest. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Dey see me's naked, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes, and put their bag on the bench next to Bobby. "Dean, you're not naked, you've got shorts on, so has everyone else here. Come on, let's get in the pool."

Dean looked nervous again as he walked closer to the water.

Sam got in the shallowest end, and turned to Dean, holding his arms out to him. "Come in, kiddo."

"Scared, Sammy," whispered Dean, standing there, shaking his head.

"Come on, Dean. It's just like a giant bath," Sam told him, lifting his arms out again. "You love having a bath. Come on jump, I'll catch you."

Dean took a deep breath, and decided to trust his big brother. He smiled at Sam shakily, and jumped into his waiting arms. "Dat funny, Sammy. You's catched me."

"Of course I did, you big silly." Sam walked away from the edge, and lowered his brother into the water.

Dean started panicking as soon as he was lowered. "SAMMY! SAMMY!" he screamed, splashing his arms and legs frantically.

"Hey, hey. Try to calm down. You won't go under. Those what you've got on will keep you up. I'll hold your hands, and pull you forwards, okay? You're safe, Dean. I promise you."

Dean nodded, and looked over at Bobby who gave him a thumbs up. "Go on, little man. Ya can do it."

Dean smiled, and let Sam pull him slowly forward. "That's it, kick your legs out behind you." Sam watched his brother kick his legs, and splash water everywhere. "Dean, just gently. I didn't say drown everyone with all the water."

The tiny Winchester calmed his kicking so he was kicking gently, and his eyes went wide when he started moving closer to his brother. "Me's move, Sammy."

"Yeah you are. You're doing great, Dean," said Sam proudly. When Dean reached him, Sam pulled him up into his arms for a big hug. "Well done, kiddo."

"AGAIN, AGAIN!" Dean clapped in excitement, and tried to get out of Sam's arms.

Sam lowered Dean back in the water, and grabbed his little hands again. "Are you ready? One... two... three," he counted, before gently pulling Dean forward. "Come on, Kick. That's it."

Dean grinned at Sam, and started kicking his little legs.

"Come on. You're doing great." Sam took a step backwards, so Dean could go further forward. "That's it."

Dean giggled, and came to a stop when he reached Sam. He put his legs down, so he was floating in the water, with Sam holding his hands. He trusted Sam to keep him safe, and let go of one hand to splash his brother.

"Hey, you little..." Sam laughed, throwing it back gently.

Dean screamed with laughter, and continued with the water fight. After five minutes, he looked at the edge of the pool. "Sammy, me's jump?"

"You want to jump in again?"

The tiny Winchester nodded, so Sam lifted him onto the edge of the pool, and told him to be careful. "When you're ready, jump."

"ONE.. TWO... FEE!" Dean counted, before he jumped forward into his brother's arms. "YAY! WE'S BESTEST!"

Sam laughed, and spun around slowly with Dean.

Dean giggled, and threw his arms around Sam's neck, clinging tightly to him. "Woves you, Sammy."

"Love you too, Deanie. On our way home, we can go to McDonalds. What do you think?"

"Yeah, Sammy, yeah. Madonnads. We's go now?"

"Not yet, kiddo. We'll stay for a bit longer, then we can go," Sam promised, and lifted Dean back on the edge so he could jump into his arms again.

After several minutes of jumping into the pool in his brother's arms, the little boy wanted to try and swim again.

"I've got you. Just keep kicking your legs," Sam told him, holding tightly to Dean's little hands.

"Me's good swim, Sammy," said the tiny Winchester happily.

"You're great at swimming, Dean."

Dean grinned, and stopped. "UNCA BEE-BEE! I GWEAT SWIM!" he yelled to his uncle.

"I know. Good job, little man."

Dean giggled in delight at all the praise from Sam and Bobby.

"Hey, I've got an idea," said Sam, carefully putting Dean on his back.

"What doing, Sammy?" asked Dean, wrapping his arms and legs around his big brother.

Sam lowered himself on his front, and started swimming slowly, being careful with Dean. "You'll see."

As Sam swam with him on his back, Dean gasped then giggled. "Dis funny, Sammy."

"Let me know if you want to get down, okay?"

"Kay den." Dean rested his chin on Sam's head, and tightened his hold around his neck and body as they both floated in the water.

Sam swam the length of the pool three times, before he let his brother off so he could swim again.

* * *

On the way home, they took Dean to McDonalds as promised. As he ate, Dean's green eyes kept going to the play area.

"When you've finished we'll take you to play, okay?"

"Fank you," said Dean with a grin, his face covered in ketchup. He reached into the happy meal box, and pulled out the toy, which was a Homer Simpson figure. "Ooh, it D'OH!"

"He's called Homer, little man."

"Hiya Homer." Dean stood him next to his fries, and gave his new toy a bite. "You's hungy?"

"Dean, toys don't need to eat," Sam told him, rolling his eyes.

Dean stuck out his tongue, and continued feeding Homer. He ate half his fries and some of his burger, before deciding he had enough and wanted to play.

After Sam cleaned Dean's red face, the two grown-ups walked the youngest member of their family to the play area to have some more fun

When Dean went straight into the tunnel, Sam knelt at the other side and waited until Dean poked his head out and giggled. "BOO!" he yelled, making him giggle again.

"You's go, Sammy?" Dean asked, going again.

"I can't kiddo. I'll get stuck." Sam hid again, and jumped forward when Dean stuck his head out. "BOO!" The two men smiled when Dean screamed with laughter once more.

The tiny boy ran to the swinging bridge next,both men following behind him. "Watch me, watch me."

"We're watching, Dean. Go on."

Dean grinned, and walked fast to the other side with no fear. "Dat funny," he decided, and went again.

Next, Dean went down the slide, and loved it that much, he went down seven times. After almost half an hour, the little boy had been on everything more than once, so Bobby and Sam decided it was time to go.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**.


	14. Dean takes care of Sam

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**This chapters for Bia1007, who wanted hurt!Sam & worried/scared!Dean.**

**Dave pays a visit. Sam gets hurt.**

"I'm going to get you, Deanie," said Dave, chasing the little boy around the yard.

Sam and Bobby were watching at the door, smiling as Dean screamed with laughter. "No, you's not Davey," he said, running to the right when Dave moved left.

"Missed you that time, but I will get you." Dave laughed when Zeppelin ran out, and joined Dean.

"Zeppin pay awell. Bet you's not get him and me. Oh no. Davey get me," laughed Dean, face red with all the running and laughing.

"I'm going to get you," Dave repeated in a sing-song voice, before he gently tackled Dean, and tickled him.

"D-Davey... got m-me, Sammy."

Sam joined them, and started tickling him too.

"Oh no. Unca B-Bee-bee, dey's gotted m-me."

"I'm getting your freckles," said Sam, laying kisses over Dean's face.

Dean stopped struggling, and put his little hand over his face. "No, dey my's feckwes."

"I'm going to get your nose," Sam told him, tweaking his nose.

"Hey, children... Do ya want to come in and get some lunch?" Bobby called from the door.

"Yeah, Unca Bee-bee. Me hungy."

"I'll race you inside," said Dave, standing up with Dean.

Dean's eyes lit up, and he ran to the house. "ME'S WIN!"

"I'm coming, Deanie. I'm right behind you."

The tiny boy ran even faster, and when he reached the steps, he started jumping and cheering, making the three grown-ups laugh. "Me's beat you, Davey. YAY!" He giggled again, and ran through the open door into the living room.

Sam, Bobby and Dave walked into the house, and looked around when they couldn't see Dean. "Dean? Where are ya?"

A giggle was his only answer. "He's playing hide and seek," Sam told them, looking around. He smiled when he saw the curtain moving, and raised his finger to his lips to the other two. "Oh no. Where's my Dean gone? We've lost him. Bobby, do you know where Dean is?"

"No, I have no idea. He's disappeared. Dave?"

"I can't see him either. Let's split up, see if we can find him," said Dave, walking around the living room. "Where's my Deanie gone?"

The curtain moved again, and the giggling grew louder. "Zeppin. We's hide," came a whisper.

Sam walked quietly over to the curtain, and threw it aside, revealing a giggling Dean. "There you are. We looked everywhere for you."

Dean ran forward, and hugged his brother's legs. "Got you, Sammy."

"Now I've got you," said Sam, lifting him up into his arms.

Dean grinned, and threw his arms around Sam's neck, snuggling up close to him. "Woves you, Sammy."

"Love you too, kiddo," he whispered back, kissing Dean's cheek.

"Er... what about me?" asked Dave, tapping Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled shyly, and held his arms out for a hug with Dave. "Woves you awell."

"Love you too, Deanie."

* * *

Later when it was time to make dinner, Sam reached up to get a tin, but another fell down from the top, and hit him hard on the head.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed when Sam fell to his knees with a dazed look. "Sammy," he whimpered when Sam's eyes fluttered closed, and he fell back. "SAMMY, WAKE UP!" When he wouldn't open his eyes, the scared little boy ran into the living room. "UNCA BEE-BEE!"

"What's wrong, little man?"

"Come, come. Sammy dead," he said, dragging Bobby into the kitchen.

Bobby frowned and followed Dean. "Sam?" he asked, kneeling beside the unconscious Winchester, who had blood dripping down his forehead. He put his fingers on Sam's pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt the beat against his finger tips. "He's not dead, little man. He's... just asleep. What happened?"

"H-He.. He hurted head, and felled. Why he not wake up?" asked Dean, crying.

"Hey, I promise he's not dead. Give me yer hand." Bobby took Dean's hand, and placed it gently on Sam's chest. "Do ya feel that? That's his heart beating, as long as that moves, he's alive. Are ya going to look after him while I call an ambulance? If he's hurt his head, he might need a hospital."

Dean wiped his face, and nodded bravely. "Yeah, me's wook after Sammy."

"That's my boy," said Bobby, before going into the living room to dial 911. When he came back into the kitchen, his heart almost broke when he saw Dean was curled up on his brother's chest, sucking his thumb, his green eyes were huge, and tear-filled.

"Hey, little man. What are ya doing?" Bobby asked him, kneeling beside the tiny Winchester.

Dean sniffled, and looked up at Bobby. "Me's hear Sammy."

"Yer listening to Sam's heart beating?"

"Yeah, it go 'boom boom'. Me stay wiv him, me hear it, den he not die," he mumbled around his thumb, before he started sobbing.

"Shh, little man," said Bobby, putting his hand on Dean's little back in comfort. "Yer brother's going to be okay, I promise. Have I ever lied to ya?"

"No," whispered Dean, snuggling closer to Sam's chest. His breath caught and his eyes widened when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be back in a sec," Bobby told him, going to let them in.

When the two paramedics walked into the kitchen, they froze in the doorway when they saw the upset little boy laying on his brother.

"No. He my Sammy," said Dean, hugging his big brother.

"Hey, it's alright," said the female paramedic, coming closer to kneel beside the distraught boy. "We're here to help him. What's your name? I'm Sarah."

"Me's Dean. Dis my Sammy. He hurted head, a-and... he not waked up."

"Can me and my partner Andrew look at him?" When Dean's eyes searched the kitchen, Sarah called to the other man, "Hey, Andy. Come say 'Hi' to Dean. He's upset."

Andrew stepped forward, smiling gently. "Hi there. Can we see your brother?"

"Kay. Dey hep you, Sammy," he whispered, sitting up. Instead of going far, he knelt beside his brother, clinging onto his hand.

When Sarah and Andrew finished checking on Sam, and getting him ready for the ambulance, they turned back to Dean, who asked, "Me's come? He getted scared."

"Okay, since you're very small, you can come with us, with your... uncle? As long as you don't mess with anything, okay?"

"Me's good. Fank you."

Bobby held Dean's hand, and walked him outside to the waiting ambulance. "Come on."

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Bobby had to hold Dean in his arms, so he didn't run in with Sam.

"No, no. SAMMY!" he yelled, struggling to get free when they wheeled his brother away.

"They have to check him, little man. Ya have to stay out here. Ya can see him when they've finished," Bobby told him, hugging him tightly when he started letting out heartbroken sobs. "He's going to be okay."

* * *

An hour later, a doctor came to talk to the little family. "My Sammy dead?"

"No. He's going to be fine. The blood made it look worse than it is. He has a slight concussion, but he woke up a few minutes ago, asking for Dean. Is that you?"

Dean looked up at the doctor with big round eyes, and nodded. "Sammy 'kay? Me see him?"

"We're moving him to a room, he has to stay overnight, so we can keep an eye on him. He should be alright to go home tomorrow. It's not too serious, so he's in a regular room. He has a bump and a few stitches, but they're covered, so they won't scare you. You can see him in a few minutes, but he may be asleep."

Dean's eyes filled with tears again as his bottom lip trembled. "Want see him."

"A nurse will come and get you when you can see him."

When the doctor left, Bobby hugged Dean tighter. "I told ya he'd be okay, didn't I?"

* * *

When Dean entered the room, he ran straight for the bed, and raised up onto his tiptoes. "Sammy? Me Dean, You's awake?"

"I think he's asleep, little man."

"Up?" he asked, raising his arms, so Bobby lifted him, and laid him gently by Sam's side. Dean curled up onto Sam's chest, and wrapped his arms around him as he gave him a hug.

Bobby sat in the chair by the bed, smiling when he saw the two brothers together.

A nurse came into the room to check on Sam, and stopped when she saw Dean glaring at her. "No. He my Sammy. You's not have him. Get away."

"I'm just checking he's okay, darling. I'm not going to take him."

"Awight." As the nurse checked on Sam, Dean was watching him. "Pees, be 'kay, Sammy," he whispered, hiding his face against Sam's neck, crying again.

* * *

After an hour, Sam's eyes started fluttering, and he moaned softly.

Dean's head shot up at the sound, and he looked at his brother with huge hopeful eyes. "Sammy?"

"D'n?" Sam's eyes opened, and the sight that greeted him was of bright green eyes, and freckles. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah Sammy. Miss you." The tiny Winchester leaned forward, and kissed Sam's forehead.

Sam smiled, and kissed Dean back. "I missed you too, kiddo."

"You's scareded me, Sammy. You hurted head, and wook dead."

"Shh. I'm not planning on dying any time soon," Sam soothed his upset brother.

* * *

After awhile Dean calmed down, and fell asleep on Sam's chest.

The doctor came in to do his checks, and frowned when he saw them. "Sam, you should be resting. I could bring a bed in for your brother."

"He's okay here," said Sam quietly, adjusting the blanket over the sleeping boy.

"I really don't think..."

Sam glared at him, and tightened his hold on his little brother protectively. "Try and take him away from me, I dare you," he threatened, stroking his fingers through the blond hair.

The doctor blinked in surprise. "Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were that close."

Sam turned his attention back to Dean, humming quietly, ignoring the Doctor.

"Sorry about that. It's just that Sam's always been protective towards his brother, but since a camping incident a few weeks ago, he's become seriously overprotective. He won't let anyone near Dean."

"That's okay," he said, before checking Sam over, being very careful not to disturb Dean. "Everything is okay. You should be able to go home tomorrow. You really gave your brother a fright."

That got Sam's attention, and he looked up. "He's okay now. It's my job to look after him. As long as we have each other, we're both okay."

"You should get some rest, Sam."

Dean stirred, and he moaned, eyelids fluttering slightly.

"Shh," soothed Sam, stroking Dean's hair again to get him back to sleep. "Great! My brother always comes before me, and you're waking him up. You can go now."

"Sorry Sam. I'll leave you two alone," he said, before walking out and closing the door.

"He's right, Sam. Ya need rest, yer not going to do Dean any good if yer too exhausted."

"I need to look after Dean."

"Ya need sleep. I'll take care of him, Sam. He'll be fine."

Sam looked down at Dean, who mumbled in his sleep. "He's staying with me though. You can watch him from there, right?"

"Yeah. Just get some sleep. I'll see ya in the morning."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.  
**


	15. Dean meets Batman

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**This chapter is for Selenepoi who wanted Dean to go to a Batman convention.**

**Sam & Bobby take Dean to a Batman convention.  
**

"Why me's cose eyes, Sammy?" Dean moaned, doing as his big brother asked him.

"You can open them now," Sam told him, bringing his hands out from behind his back where he had been hiding the surprise.

Dean opened his eyes and gasped, reaching up to touch the little Batman costume Sam was holding. "Me's Batman?"

"Yeah. Me and Bobby are going to take you to a Batman convention, do you know what that is?"

Dean shook his head, confused. "What one dem, Sammy?"

"Well, you might get to see the Batmobile, and they have loads of Batman things there. You might even meet Batman himself."

"Me's see Batman? Ooooh Sammy. We's go now?" Dean started jumping excitedly, and reached up to hug Sam.

Sam laughed at Dean's excitement and wrapped him in his arms. "We're going tomorrow, kiddo. You can wait that long, can't you?"

Dean let go of Sam, and shook his head. "No. Want see Batman."

"I'll tell you what... since you can't wait, why don't me and you watch Batman for awhile? You've got a few episodes on tape, so we could spend the afternoon watching him with popcorn."

"'Kay." Dean giggled in delight, and ran to the TV to turn it on.

Sam shook his head fondly, and went to hang up Dean's little costume on the curtain rail. "Don't put it on yet. I'll make us some popcorn."

* * *

Awhile later, the two Winchesters were sat comfortably on the couch together with a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Me's put on, Sammy?" asked Dean, holding the video remote. He looked down at the buttons, but didn't know what to press. "Hep, Sammy."

Sam reached over, and pressed the play button for him, so he could watch his show.

"BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN" sang Dean happily when his TV show started. "Watch, Sammy. Wobin on minute. Watch."

"I'm watching, Dean," Sam told him, smiling when Robin came on the screen. "You've been watching this too many times if you know what's going to happen."

"Me woves Batman. And you's Wobin, Sammy. And Unca Bee-bee Afed butter. Me's na, na, na, Batman."

"Oh. Are we now? Why do I have to be Robin anyway?"

"Me Batman, wight? So you's Wobin, and hep fight cwime."

"Okay then. I don't have to dress up as him, do I? I'll look like a freak."

Dean burst out laughing at the thought. "You's wook funny, Sammy," he giggled, holding onto Sam's arm.

Sam smiled, and hugged his hysterical brother. "It's not that funny, kiddo," he said, even though he started laughing too.

"It funny, S-Sammy. Y-You..." He couldn't finish as he burst into more giggles. After a few minutes, he managed to calm down, and turned back to the screen, but every time Robin came on, his lips would twitch as if he was trying not to laugh again.

Two episodes later, Bobby and Zeppelin came back in from training. "Sooop Zeppin," said Dean happily when his dog jumped onto the couch.

Bobby rolled his eyes when he saw Batman on again. "I guess ya told him then."

"Yeah, yeah. Me's see Batman," Dean told him, getting excited again.

"Do ya think yer going to have fun?" he asked while 'super Zeppelin' started jumping all over his friend.

"Yeah, unca Bee-bee."

* * *

**-The next morning-**

* * *

Dean got up before Sam, and started jumping on the bed.

"WHOA!" yelled Sam, shooting up to see it was only his brother. "Dean. What the hell are you doing? You scared me half to death."

Dean giggled, and dived on Sam. "Me's jump bed, Sammy. And... and me want get up. Me's too happy seeps."

Sam looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Dean, it's 5 o'clock in the morning, are you insane? How long have you been up?"

"Days, Sammy," replied Dean, his bottom lip poking out in a pout.

"You've been up for days, have you? Well, that's weird since we only went to sleep last night." Dean looked sad, so Sam sighed and gave him a hug. "I'm not angry with you, kiddo. I'm just... tired."

"Sowwy waked you, Sammy. Me's weally happy," said Dean, snuggling closer to his big brother.

"Are you excited about seeing Batman?"

Dean giggled happily. "Yeah."

Sam smiled and closed his eyes, still holding Dean in his arms.

* * *

When Sam finally woke up, he shot up in bed when he couldn't see Dean. He sighed in relief when he saw him standing beside the bed, wearing one of Sam's big shirts. "Dean, what are you wearing?" he asked with a fond smile.

Dean had his back turned to Sam, so he didn't see he was awake, and jumped half a mile in the air, and turned to Sam with huge eyes. "Me's you, Sammy."

"You're trying to be like me?"

Dean giggled, and did a twirl. "Yeah. See? Me's baby Sammy. Hiya kid-doo, me's Sammy."

"Aw. You make a cute little Sammy. Just one thing... I say 'kiddo', not 'Kiddoo'."

"Ooops," said Dean, putting his hand over his mouth. "Twy again. Hiya K-Kiddo, me's Sammy."

Sam clapped his hands. "There you go. That's just like me."

Dean grinned shyly, and climbed up onto the bed still in Sam's shirt, and gave his brother a hug. "You's waked up now? You went seeps again."

"Yeah, I'm staying awake now. I have to make sure my little brother doesn't get himself into trouble, don't I?"

"But me's good, Sammy."

Sam kissed the blond hair. "Yeah, I know you're good. You're the best."

* * *

When they arrived at the convention, Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the other people who were dressed like Batman. "Oh no. Evyone Batman."

"Yeah, but you're the cutest Batman here."

"YAY! Me's cute, Sammy." Dean looked around nervously, his little face lighting up when he saw all the Batman stuff everywhere.

Sam smiled, and they both led little BatDean to the tables. They had to wait in line, but when Dean saw who it was, he would love it.

Dean was so busy looking around everywhere, he didn't notice the line getting shorter until they were standing in-front of a table with a man sitting behind it. "Hiya, me's Dean."

The man behind the table smiled, and shook the little hand. "Hey. I'm Adam."

"This is Batman, little man," Bobby told him.

Dean's eyes widened, and turned to Adam. "You's Batman? He Batman? You Batman?"

"Yeah. I'm Bruce Wayne," said Adam, laughing. "I look a little older, but I'm still Batman."

"Me's BatDean. Sammy my Wobin. He my buver."

Adam laughed again. "Aw. Little Batman, and a big Robin."

"Booce Wayne, Batman name in't it?"

"Yeah, it is. You're a big fan then?"

"Are you kidding? He loves Batman. Batman's one of his heroes. He watches him nearly everyday," Sam told him.

Bobby opened the bag, and took out Dean's poster that he had gotten for his third birthday. "Dat my's picture," Dean told Adam, pointing.

Adam smiled, and got out his marker to sign the poster, '**To Dean, from your hero Batman- Adam West.'**

Dean giggled when Adam told him what it said. "Fank you, Batman. You's bestest... and Undaker awell."

"Batman and the Undertaker are his two biggest heroes, now he's met both of them," Sam told the older man.

"We's have picture pees?" asked Dean with a hopeful expression.

"Okay. Since you're small, you can come stand next to me. Come on."

Sam let Dean down, who nervously walked over to Adam. Adam picked Dean up, since he was too small to be seen over the table, and they both smiled while Bobby took two pictures.

"It was very nice meeting you, Dean. I hope you have a lot of fun today."

"Nice meet you. Bye bye, Batman," Dean waved as they walked away, and he grinned up at Sam. "He nice, in't he, Sammy?"

"Yeah he is, kiddo. Do you want to see the Batmobile, now? It's over there."

Dean looked where Sam was pointing, and froze in shock when he saw the car. "Wow."

"Hello. Are you in, or what?" asked Sam, shaking Dean's hand when he suddenly turned into a statue.

Dean blinked a few times. "It Batmobi, Sammy," he said, looking up at Sam, then at the man beside it. "Me's go in it?"

"Sure. As long as you don't start driving away."

Dean giggled, and Sam picked him up to sit him in Batman's car. "Wow. Me's BatDean now. Brum brum. Me's have one, Sammy?" he asked, while Bobby took some pictures of him.

"You want a Batmobile? Me and Bobby will buy you a toy one, okay?"

When they finally managed to pry Dean from the car, the little family walked around, looking at all the different Batmans and Robins walking around.

A young man in a Robin costume accidentally walked into Dean, and almost knocked him over. "Oops sorry. Hey, a mini Batman," he said, before walking away.

Dean covered his mouth, and started giggling.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sam, looking down at his laughing brother with raised eyebrows.

Dean stopped giggling, and looked up at Sam with an innocent expression. "Noffing, Sammy," he said, before he burst into giggles again.

"You're not thinking about me as Robin again, are you?"

Dean giggled again, and nodded. "Yeah Sammy. It funny." He looked around at all the Batman things, and pulled Sam and Bobby towards the gift shop. "Dey woads Batmans."

"What do you want, kiddo?"

Dean looked around, and saw what he wanted. "Ooh ooh. Batman and Batmobi. One dem, Sammy?" he asked, pointing at the Batman figure with Batmobile.

"I'll get it, little man," said Bobby, picking one up, and carrying it over to the woman to pay. He came back a minute later, carrying them in a black bag with the bat symbol on the side. "There ya go."

"Yay. Fank you."

"Yer welcome." Bobby looked over at the man who was setting a stage up, and saw a sign-up sheet posted next to it. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, before walking off, taking Dean with him.

When he came back a minute later, he had a big smile on his face. "I've signed Dean for the best costume competition. They've just started it this year. I think our little man will have a good shot at winning."

"When does it start?"

"Well, they're going to keep the sign-up sheet up for half an hour longer. They take pictures of the contestants with their names. Dean's just had his."

"Okay then. It sounds great. We'll go have some lunch before it starts."

* * *

When they went back in, they saw that the stage had been set up with a microphone. A man walked up to the front of the stage and got everyone's attention. "Can I have all the kids who are in the competition on stage please."

"That's you, kiddo," said Sam, letting Dean's hand go.

The little boy looked at Sam nervously as he got up on the stage with the other kids. Each of the children stepped forward in turn, and each of them was voted for. When Dean stepped forward, Sam and Bobby cheered for him as the man on stage introduced him to the crowd.

"This little guy is Dean Williams. He's only three years old, and his favourite superhero is obviously batman, who he watches everyday. Give them a wave, little guy," he told the little batman, who waved at the crowd shyly.

Sam and Bobby smiled proudly when murmurs of 'hes a little cutie' and 'aww' went through the crowd of parents as they watched the little boy waving at them with a big smile on his face.

When each of the children had stepped forward and the votes were counted, the man called everyones attention again. "The best costume in the children's round goes to... Dean Williams, with 45% of the votes. Come forward Dean."

Dean's eyes were huge when he was called forward. The poor thing looked scared to death as the crowd started clapping at the winner, but Bobby and Sam were cheering the loudest, both of them proud of their boy.

"Way to go, Dean."

Dean walked over to stand beside the man with the microphone. "Cute little guy, aren't you? Here you go," he said, handing Dean a little trophy with Bat ears.

Holding onto the trophy, Dean was told to stand still and look at the young lady holding a camera so he could have his picture taken. After the photo, Dean climbed down the stairs, and joined his brother and uncle who were both waiting for him.

"Well done. We're so proud of you. You were the cutest Batman up there," said Sam, kneeling down to wrap his arms around him in a big hug.

"Wook, Sammy," said Dean, holding out his trophy, showing them what he had won.

"Yeah. It's cool isn't it?" said Sam, tweaking Dean's mask-covered nose. He looked up when the woman with the camera walked over and handed him the picture that had just been developed. "Thanks."

"Me's see, Sammy?" asked Dean, standing on tiptoes, trying to see the photo.

Bobby looked down at the picture, and smiled when he saw the Dean was smiling shyly, holding the trophy close to his body. Sam showed Dean, who giggled and pointed at the image of himself. "Dat me, Sammy," he told them as if they didn't recognise him.

"We know it's you, you big silly."

"Dat scawy dere, Sammy. Evybody wook at me."

Sam laughed fondly. "But you had fun right?"

"Yeah," said Dean, hugging Sam's legs. "Fank you."

Sam wrapped him in his arms again, and gave him a big squeeze. "You're very welcome. You deserve it."

Dean giggled, and hugged Bobby's legs next. "Fank you awell, Unca Bee-bee."

"Hey, ya don't need to thank us, little man. We just want ya to have fun."

* * *

When they decided to go home, Dean was tired, so Sam carried the sleepy little boy to the car, and sat in the backseat with him.

Dean smiled sleepily, and snuggled closer to his brother's chest.

"I love you, kiddo," he whispered, hugging Dean tighter.

"...You S'my," Dean mumbled back, falling asleep in Sam's arms.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	16. Dean goes to an Aquarium & Reptile place

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Sam & Bobby take Dean to an Aquarium/reptile place. Dean gets 2 new pets.**

"Where we's at, Sammy?" asked Dean, getting out of the car. He looked up at the sign with the fish on it, but couldn't read what it said.

Sam climbed out of the car, and joined his brother. "We're at an Aquarium, kiddo. It has loads of different fish."

"We's see fishy's, unca Bee-bee," he told his uncle excitedly, even though he was the one who had driven them.

"I know, little man. It was my idea, since ya loved when we went fishing at my friend's cabin. Come on." The two men took Dean's little hands, and walked inside.

Dean giggled when he saw the fish in the first tank. "Dey's nice, Sammy," he said, pointing at the Angel fish.

Sam smiled, and told his brother what they were.

"Dey Angels, Sammy? 'Ike Mommy and Daddy."

"Well, they're not exactly Angels, that's their name."

"Aw. Sammy, what Mommy and Daddy name?" he asked, looking up at Sam.

"Mom's Mary. And Dad's John. Why?"

Dean nodded, and turned to the fish that were closer to the front. "Hiya fishy's. You Mawy... And you's Johnny."

"That's sweet, naming two Angel fish after Mom and Dad."

"Are ya alright, little man?"

Dean nodded again, and smiled at his uncle. "Yeah. We wook more Fishy's?"

"Okay. Come on then." Sam took Dean's hand again, and led him to the next tank.

Dean blinked in surprise when he saw the black fish with big eyes. "Yucky. Dey weally ugy, Sammy," he said loudly, pointing to the ugly fish.

"Yeah, I guess they are, little man. Try not to talk so loud, people might like them."

"But why? Dey soooooo ugy." Dean took a step back when one of the fish swam towards him. "Sammy, it twy get me. Go beat up."

Sam laughed, and shook his head. "Dean, the fish aren't trying to attack you. They're just swimming about," he told him, smiling at Dean's huge eyes.

Dean pulled a face to the glass, and stuck his tongue out. "Yo-ou's not get me, ugy."

Sam rolled his eyes, and led Dean away from the tank. "Dean, stop insulting the fish."

Dean pouted, but his eyes lit up when he saw the bright yellow fish in the next one. "Hiya. You's not ugy, you's pwetty," he told the fish that had swam up to the glass. He giggled, and put his face next to the yellow fish, and started opening and closing his mouth, imitating it. "Bob, Bob, Bob. Dis one Bob awell. 'Ike dat one me's founded, he his Buver."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "How do you know if they're related or not?"

"Because he Bob awell, Sammy. He say to me," Dean told him as if it was obvious.

"Riiiight. Of course he did. I forgot you was the fish whisperer."

Dean pointed at another fish. "Dat Habooba."

"He's called what?" asked Bobby, looking at the fish Dean was pointing at.

"Habooba. And he have Boyfend name... Nitnong."

Bobby couldn't help laughing. "So, they've got two gay fish with really weird names?"

Dean nodded innocently, and started pouting when he saw Sam struggling not to laugh. "You's 'aff at me?" he asked sadly.

Sam cleared his throat, and knelt in-front of his brother. "Hey, we're not laughing at you, kiddo. It's just that... girls usually have boyfriends, and boys have girlfriends. If... a boy is with another boy, they're called 'gay'. That's what Bobby means. And those fish have funny names, so that's why we were trying not to laugh."

Dean looked back at the fish, and giggled. "Habooba and Nitnong? Dey's say name. And dey woves dem twos. Dat nice, in't it, Sammy?"

Sam smiled, and hugged his brother. "Yeah, it is. People... and fish can love anybody they want."

"We's see more?" he asked, holding Sam's hand again.

"Yeah. Come on." Sam led Dean to the next one, where there was one swimming upside down.

"Oh no. Why dat swim weird, Sammy? He hurted?"

Sam looked at the dead fish. "Er... I guess he is, Dean." He knelt in-front of him again, and held his little hands. "He's.. er... he's poorly, Dean. And he's gone up to heaven."

Dean looked back up at the tank, then turned back to Sam with trembling lips. "You hep him? Dat fingy wiv you's mouth, so he not go up dere?"

"Dean, I've told you before... I'm not going to give a worm or a fish CPR. They're all slippery, and I might swallow it or something. But he'll be happy up there, won't he?" he asked as a tear fell down Dean's cheek.

The little boy nodded, and looked back at the fish. "Bye bye, fishy," he said, kissing the glass near to the floating fish.

Sam and Bobby smiled sadly at the pouted bottom lip of the youngest Winchester. "Let's look around some more, it'll cheer you up."

* * *

After half an hour of looking at fish, Sam and Bobby took Dean to see the tortoises.

"Aw," said Dean, running over to sit down in-front of the only tortoise that was out, and waved. "Hiya, me's Dean." He turned to look up at Sam when the tortoise didn't move. "Oh no. He up heaven, Sammy?"

"No, kiddo. Tortoises don't really move much, that's all. They're a bit lazy."

Dean put his hand over his mouth, and giggled. "'azy bones," he said, knocking on the glass.

"Don't do that," Sam told him, taking his hand. "If you do it too hard, you might break it."

Dean nodded, and sat watching the tortoise to see if he would move. "You's fink he feezing, Sammy? Me putted coat so he not?"

"Aw, That's nice. But I think he's warm enough."

Dean nodded, and turned back to the tortoise. "Wook, he move," he said excitedly when the tortoise moved slightly forward. "Aw. He cute, Sammy. Me have one?"

"Dean, ya have enough pets at home."

"You's see my Sammy? He dere," he said, pointing at Sam. "You's have buver?"

Sam rolled his eyes when Dean sat talking to his new friend. Everywhere he went he always seemed to make a new friend, either an animal one, or a human one.

"Oh no. He not have buver. What we's do? We getted him one?"

Sam smiled fondly, and wrapped his arm around the little shoulders. "We can't just buy him a brother. His Mommy and Daddy have to do that."

Dean looked around. "Where Mommy and Daddy go?"

"I don't know, kiddo. They might have gone somewhere."

"He by his own? Me's make happy, so you not sad. Weady? Happy happy, joy joy. Happy happy, joy joy," he sang, clapping along to the song.

After two full minutes of the 'happy happy, joy joy' song, Dean leaned forward. "Dere, you's happy now. Bye bye, Mr Gweeny. He seeps now," he decided, standing up, and tugging on Sam's sleeve.

Sam smiled at Bobby, and both men took hold of Dean's little hands, and led him upstairs.

"Ooooooh, wook Sammy," said Dean, pointing to a snake. "Hiya Sssssssssss."

"That's his name, is it?"

Dean giggled, and nodded. "Yeah. Dat what do. Dey putted tongue out 'ike dis..." He stuck out his tongue, and 'sssssss'd' again.

"Okay then." Sam saw one of the people who worked there with a big snake around his shoulders, surrounded by kids and their parents. He took Dean to have a look.

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the big snake. "Me see him?"

The man with the snake smiled at him. "Actually, it's a girl called Susie. She's very friendly. Come see her."

Dean giggled, and stroked her side. "She nice, Sammy. Come see Soooosie."

Sam smiled as he started stroking her, he thought it was cute when Dean exaggerated his words. "It feels weird."

"She not weird. She my fend."

"I didn't say she was weird. I just said it felt weird."

Dean didn't get what Sam meant. "You's weird," he decided, turning back to Susie.

After a few minutes, Sam managed to part Dean from his new friend.

They went to see the lizards next and when he saw the bearded dragon right next to him, the little boy screamed, and hid behind Sam.

Sam frowned, then turned and knelt before his scared brother. "Hey, it's okay, kiddo. It's not going to get you."

Dean's eyes were huge, and he was breathing fast as his bottom lip trembled. "I-It scawy, S-Sammy."

"There's nothing to be scared of," Sam told his brother, hugging him. "It's behind a piece of glass, it won't get out, Dean."

Dean covered his eyes, and shook his head. "Go see sumfing more?"

Bobby stepped forward, and led Dean away from the bearded dragons, and took him to see some little ones. "Hey, little man. Ya can come out now. They've gone."

Dean slowly took away his hand, and looked beside him. "Aw. Baby ones, Sammy and unca Bee-bee."

"Do you like these ones then?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Dey's 'ittle, 'ike dis." Dean held his finger and thumb a few centimetres apart.

Sam looked at the piece of paper underneath. "These are Leopard Geckos, kiddo. They're little lizards. They're nicer than that other one aren't they?"

"Yeah, dis big," Dean told them, holding his arms wide.

Bobby shook his head fondly. "I don't think it was that big, little man."

"It hoobididoos."

"It was what?"

"Hoobididoos. It weally big."

Sam looked at Bobby and shrugged. He thought for a minute, before turning to Dean. "Do you mean 'humungus', kiddo?"

"Dat what me said," he told him, then turned back to the glass.

"Right. Of course you did."

Next, Bobby and Sam took Dean to see the spiders.

"Wow," whispered Dean when he saw the first tarantula. "Iny biny spider, Sammy."

"They don't scare you, do they?" Sam asked, kneeling beside him.

"Me and Mr Wiggles 'ike spiders."

Sam pointed to a bigger spider next to it. "Look at that one," he said, smiling when Dean's eyes widened.

"Whoa. Duuude, see dat? Wow. Unca Bee-bee, come see spider. It wight big."

Bobby walked over to the two Winchesters, and raised his eyebrows when he saw the huge spider. "Wow. It is big, isn't it? Does he have a name?"

"Erm... Sammy spider."

"Thanks Dean. Well, that's better than the fish," he said with a smile.

Dean giggled, and waved at Sammy the spider. "Hiya Sammy spider. You's 'ike my buver. See more?"

"Okay, come on. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Dey woads amals," he told his brother. "We's have food, Sammy? Me hungy."

"We can't eat what these eat, so we'll go get some from the diner a few streets away, okay?"

"Bye bye. We's be back," said Dean, turning back to wave.

* * *

When they were at the diner, Bobby went out when Dean was still eating. "Unca Bee-bee weaved me, Sammy?"

"No, kiddo. Uncle Bobby would never leave you. I think he just went out for a minute."

Ten minutes later, Bobby came back in with a bag. "Hey, little man. I've got something for ya."

"Oooooh. What Unca Bee-bee? What gotted me?"

Bobby smiled, and opened his bag to bring out another bag with two Angel fish swimming inside.

"Johnny and Mawy. Fank you, unca Bee-bee," said Dean happily, giving Bobby a big hug.

"Yer welcome. I went to a pet store up the street, and got them some food and stuff too. I have an old fish tank at home I never use, so they can have a home."

Dean kissed Bobby's cheek. "Fank you. Hiya Johnny and Mawy, me's Dean. Dey fy away?"

"No. Fish don't fly, they just swim," Bobby told him, putting the fish away. "No more pets after this... I mean it this time."

Dean giggled. "Oh no. Zeppin and AC and DC eat dem?"

"No, little man. John and Mary can go on the drawers in yer room, or on a high surface downstairs. AC and DC sleep on the bedside table. And Zeppelin won't touch them."

"'Kay. We's go put dem in home? Dey seepy."

"God, he's off again," Sam whispered to himself. "If you want to go home, we'll go. But we'll come out again tomorrow though, okay?"

Dean tugged on Bobby's shirt, and they went out to the car. "Me's have Johnny and Mawy, unca Bee-bee?"

"Are ya going to be careful? Not open it?"

"Yeah, Sammy hep me."

Sam took the bag from Bobby, and opened the car door for Dean, before sliding in after him. "Here you go. Be careful with them, okay?"

Dean nodded, and took the bag, and put it near the window. "Dere, you's see out. It sun out dere, but dey no water," he said, showing his new pets around. "You's not swim out dere. Me get Mmmmmm's fwom sop, Sammy?"

"You mean M&M's? Okay. Bobby stop at a shop on the way, Dean wants some M&M's."

"Sure," he said, looking for the nearest shop.

"Yeah. Some Mmmm's."

Sam smiled while he watched his little brother show John and Mary around.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	17. Dean gets stung by a bee

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**This chapter's for Jenny, who wanted Dean to be stung by a bee.**

**Dean almost dies in Sam's arms. Sick/limp!Dean.**

"Sammy, Me's wide Horsie?" Dean asked his brother as they played in Bobby's yard.

Sam looked around, and then looked back down at Dean. "What horse?"

"You's my horsie," Dean told him, pointing at his big brother.

"Are you saying I look like a horse now?"

"No, Sammy. Me wide on you's back. 'Ike horsie."

"I suppose so. Come on then." The older Winchester got down on his hands and knees, and lowered himself so the tiny boy could get on him. "Hold onto my shirt." When Dean climbed up onto his back, Sam crawled slowly around.

Dean giggled when his brother started making 'neighing' noises. "You's horsie, Sammy."

"Neigh. Are you okay up there, Dean?"

"Yeah. Dis funny. Go more fast," Dean told him, hitting him around the head.

"Ow. Do you mind? If you want me to go faster, you can say 'giddy up', not nearly knock me out."

"Sowwy Sammy. Get up, horsie," said Dean, bouncing on Sam's back.

"It's 'giddy up'. I'm only going a bit faster, I don't want you to fall off."

Dean giggled again when Sam sped up slightly. "Neigh, neigh. Hopefully nobody comes, they'll think I've gone completely mad or something."

"You's not mad, Sammy. You horsie."

"I'll only do this for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, Sammy. No else wide my Sammy horsie, you's mine."

Sam laughed, then neighed again. After awhile, he stopped, and let Dean down.

The two Winchesters sat together, and looked up at the clouds. "Oooh. Wook Sammy, dat 'ike car," said Dean, pointing at a normal looking cloud. He looked down at his arm when he felt something land on it, and gasped when he saw the bee, and shook his arm frantically to get it off.

Sam narrowed his eyes, and looked at the cloud his brother was pointing at, not seeing the bee land on his brother. "Dean, that looks nothing like a car."

"Yeah, it do Sa- Owie," whimpered Dean, holding his arm.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Dean shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. "No. Dat nasty bee stinged my arm. He not my fend, Sammy."

"Crap." Sam grabbed Dean's arm gently, and saw the mark was already looking a bit swollen.

"Sammy. Me's w-weird," Dean whispered.

Sam's head shot up, and he looked at Dean's pale face. "What do you mean weird?" he asked urgently.

"Me's not bweve, S-S..." The little boy couldn't finish as he started wheezing, and collapsed forward into Sam's arms.

Sam turned Dean around, so he was laying in his arms, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Dean's face was ashen, and he was wheezing and gasping for air. "Oh... oh my god. BOBBY!" he screamed, cradling his brother.

Bobby stuck his head out of the garage to see what the noise was about. "Sam, I'm busy. Can't..." His eyes widened when he saw the scene before him. "Oh god." He dropped the wrench he was holding, and ran as fast as he could to his boys.

The tiny Winchester laid in his big brother's arms, struggling to breathe. "What happ-"

"Bobby, get in the car now." Sam stood with Dean's shaking body in his arms, and rushed to the Impala.

Bobby took the keys from his pocket, and opened the back door for Sam, before running to the drivers side.

"Hey, hey. You're going to be okay, kiddo. Don't you even think about leaving me, you hear me?" said Sam, tears filling his eyes as he stroked Dean's cheek, trying to calm him.

"S-S-Sam-my," Dean managed through his gasping and wheezing. He was shaking uncontrollably, and his mouth was wide open as he struggled to get oxygen where it belonged.

"Don't talk, Dean. Just keep breathing. Hold on, Dean. Please stay with me." Sam started panicking when the little head lolled back against his arm. "Bobby, he's dying. Drive faster," he called frantically, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Sam," Bobby said, nearly crashing into another car in his hurry to get his little man to the hospital.

"We'll be at the hospital soon, okay baby? I just need you to hold on." Sam nearly broke down when Dean's little hand reached out to him. He held Dean's hand in his, stroking the back of it with his free hand.

Dean's green eyes were barely open as he watched his brother. The shivering was getting worse, so was his breathing.

Sam had never been so scared in his life, his baby brother was dying in his arms, and he could do nothing about it. "How the hell could I forget he was allergic to bees?"

"Sam, this isn't yer fault. Dean's only ever been stung once in his life when ya were both kids."

"No, no, no, no," cried Sam, patting his brother's pale face when Dean's eyes started to roll back. "Come on, Dean. Don't you give up on me. Keep fighting."

It didn't work; Dean's eyes rolled back so they were showing all white, then slid closed. The little body went limp and still. "NO! No, please."

"We're there, Sam." Bobby screeched to a halt right outside the hospital doors, before running to Sam's door, and opening it.

Sam climbed out of the car, and ran into the hospital, carrying his limp unconscious brother. Dean's little head lolled backwards against Sam's arm. "HELP! I NEED HELP!"

A doctor and two nurses quickly came to the distraught Winchester. "Help him. He... he was stung by a bee. He can't breathe. He's allergic. Please save him. Please don't let him die," Sam begged, reluctantly handing his lifeless brother to the doctor.

Dean was placed on a bed, and rushed into a treatment room. Sam tried to follow, but one of the nurses grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. You can't go through there. What's his name?"

"H-He's my little brother Dean. He needs me. H-he..." Sam couldn't say anything else as he burst into tears.

Bobby walked over, and pulled Sam into his arms. "Shh. He's going to be okay, Sam. He's Dean, He... he's a stubborn little guy. He won't go without one hell of a fight."

When the nurse ran after the doctor, Sam and Bobby went to the chairs, both trying to comfort each other.

* * *

An hour and half later, the doctor came through looking for the two men. "I'm Dr Neil. Your brother's alive. We had to put a tube down his throat since he stopped breathing due to anaphylaxis, but we gave him some medicine, and it's gone down. He's on oxygen now. But he's alive, you got him here just in time."

Sam closed his eyes, and sighed in relief as he wiped his cheeks. The tears hadn't stopped since his little brother passed out in his arms. "Is.. is he awake? Can we see him? I need to see him."

"He's still unconscious right now. But once we've got him settled into a room, you can see him. Only family will be able to go in."

Sam sniffed. "This is Dean's uncle. He's family. The only family we have left."

"Okay. We're keeping him in ICU overnight. He should be okay to go home in a couple of days, we'll see how he goes. We'll give you a couple of Epi-pens before you go, just in-case it happens again. We'll let you know when he's settled."

Sam closed his eyes, and covered his face. "Thank you god," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a nurse came to Bobby and Sam, and led them to Dean's room. She told them what they would see, and left them to see him on their own.

Opening the door, Sam's knees almost buckled when he saw Dean laying in the bed. He looked so tiny, and sick with an oxygen mask covering his still pale face, which was whiter than the sheets, making his freckles stand out more. He was also hooked up to a heart monitor, which beeped to show the little boy was still with them.

"Come on." Bobby put his hand on Sam's shoulder, and walked him over to Dean's bedside.

Sam leaned forward, and kissed Dean's forehead, before he sat in the chair, holding his brother's little hand in both of his. "Hey, don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?"

Bobby got another chair, and sat on the other side of Dean's bed. "Listen to yer brother, little man," he whispered, holding the little hand. "Ya almost gave me a heart attack."

* * *

They sat like that for over an hour before Dean's eyelids started fluttering.

"Dean?" Sam whispered so he didn't scare him. He couldn't help smiling and laughing a little, even as more tears filled his eyes when Dean's eyes slowly opened.

"S'my?" the little boy mumbled, his eyes wandering the room before landing on Sam.

Sam stroked Dean's pale freckled cheek with his thumb. "Hey. There you are. How are you feeling?"

"H'rts," whispered Dean, before he started coughing.

"Take it easy, kiddo." Sam reached for the little cup of ice chips that the nurse had brought in, and fed his brother a couple to soothe his throat.

"Um Bee-bee?" he asked, still looking at Sam.

"Turn your head."

Dean turned his head slightly, and saw his uncle Bobby. "Cwy?" he whispered, raising the hand Bobby was holding.

Bobby wiped his face. "I'm okay little man, now yer awake. Yer in the hospital, ya got a little sick." Okay, he was a lot sick, but he didn't want to scare the poor boy.

"Bee?" whispered Dean, turning back to Sam.

"You remember the bee?" Sam waited until Dean nodded. "Well, he... he made you sick. You can't get stung by bees."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, he was still weak. "Seeps."

Sam kissed Dean's hand, and started stroking his pale cheek. "Get some sleep. You need rest, we'll be here when you wake up."

Dean gave him a tiny smile, and fell asleep.

"Are ya okay?" Bobby asked Sam, even though he knew it was a stupid question.

Sam looked at Bobby for a second, before turning back to Dean. He hardly seemed to take his eyes off him since they came into the room. "Ask me that when we get Dean home."

Bobby nodded in understanding.

* * *

Two hours later, a nurse came into the room. "Visiting hours are over."

Sam turned, and glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere. My brother almost died today, and you expect me to leave him? I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, but th.." she trailed off when Sam stood, and walked towards her.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving him. H-He..." Sam turned to look at Dean, and when he turned back, he had tears in his eyes. "Please... I have to stay with him. He's my little brother, please let us stay. You won't notice we're here."

The nurse looked between Sam and Bobby. Both men were obviously heartbroken and her heart went out to them. "Okay, but stay out of the nurses and doctors way when they come to check on him. Do you want me to see if I can get a bed brought in?"

Sam and Bobby shook their heads. "No. We won't be getting any sleep tonight."

The nurse did a quick check-up on Dean, and left them alone.

* * *

After another hour of watching Dean, Sam couldn't sit there any longer. He climbed up on the bed, and carefully lifted his little brother into his arms, rearranging the blankets, so Dean stayed warm.

"Sam, what are ya doing?" asked Bobby, coming into the room with two cups of coffee.

"I have to hold him, Bobby. I need to feel he's okay. The last time, he... he wasn't breathing. He was dying in my arms, and I couldn't do anything."

Bobby set the cups down, and sat by Dean's bedside. "It's okay, Sam. I understand. If it was me, I'd do the same."

Sam nodded, and gently stroked his sleeping brother's pale, freckled face. He started rocking back and forth, smiling when Dean snuggled closer to his chest. "I love you, Dean. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Dean mumbled something as he slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Sam.

"Hey. You should be asleep, young man."

Dean smiled slightly. "Sowwy."

"No need to apologise. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Sumfing up my's nose," Dean whispered with a frown, one little hand reaching up to touch the nasal cannula, but Sam grabbed the hand gently in his own.

"It's to help ya, little man."

Dean jumped, and tried to turn to see Bobby.

"I'm here," Bobby told him, sitting beside them on the bed.

Dean smiled, his eyelids sliding shut. "Me woves you, S'my and Um Bee-bee," he whispered, before he fell asleep.

"We love ya too, little man. More than anything," said Bobby, kissing Dean's forehead.

The two older members of the family sat there all night to watch over the sick little Winchester.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	18. Dean comes home

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**This chapter's for Pixie9696, who wanted recovering!Dean.  
**

**Dean comes home.**

"Here we go, little man," said Bobby, coming into Dean's room with a wheelchair. "It's time to go."

Sam wrapped the little boy up in his new blanket, and put his hands under Dean's legs and back, before lifting him up, and sitting him in the chair. The older Winchester took hold of the handles, and started wheeling his brother down the corridor.

"Bye, little angel," said one of the nurses, coming over to kiss Dean on the cheek.

"Bye bye, Kawen," replied Dean, waving at his favourite nurse.

"I'll come out with you," she said, walking out with them.

"Bye love," said another nurse further down the corridor. Another one waved.

Bobby chuckled. "Dean still charms all the women, even at three."

"Yeah, I guess he does. Here we go," said Sam, stopping the chair when they got to the Impala. He walked around to his brother, to see him trying to stand. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, lifting him into his arms again.

Bobby held the back door open, so Sam could get in, before wheeling the chair back to the nurse.

"Bye, Dean. Take care of him, Sam."

"Of course I will. Thanks for your help, Karen," called Sam out of the window.

Bobby got in, and turned to look at Dean, who was laying in his brother's arms. "Do ya want some music on, little man?"

"Yes pees, unca Bee-bee."

Bobby nodded, and reached over to put Metallica on. He couldn't help smiling when he looked back at Dean to see him nodding his head slowly to the music. "Off we go."

Sam spent the trip home watching Dean. At least this time, Dean was moving around smiling, and not fighting for his life. He put his big hand on Dean's small chest, to feel his heart beat, it was a habit he had picked up in the past couple of days. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

Dean nodded and scratched his arm, where the bee had stung him.

"Hey, stop that," said Sam a little harshly, moving Dean's hand away. His heart melted when Dean looked up at him with his big puppy eyes and pouted bottom lip, he thought he was in trouble. "You'll make it worse." He smiled and tweaked Dean's nose to show he wasn't angry, making him smile back.

When they got home, Bobby climbed out of the car, and walked around to open the door for Sam again.

"Thanks." Sam got out still holding Dean in his arms, and carried him up to their home.

"Wow," whispered Dean, eyes wide when he saw the couch was covered in pillows and a quilt, and above the window were balloons and a banner that said 'Welcome home'.

Sam laid Dean down on the couch, and made sure he was comfortable on the mountain of pillows, before he covered him up. "There we are. Are you okay? Are you warm enough? Do you need anything? Do you want to watch TV?"

Dean's eyes widened at all the questions. "What?"

"Nevermind," laughed Sam, adjusting the quilt and blankets, making sure he was properly covered.

Bobby came into the house, and went to let Zeppelin in from the kitchen. The German shepherd came running out, and jumped up onto the couch. He was about to lay on Dean's chest, but Sam stopped him, and put him beside Dean.

"Hiya Zeppin. Me's not see'd you ages," said the little boy, giggling when Zeppelin licked his entire face, then laid beside him.

"Do ya need anything, little man? What about some juice or milk? Do ya want something to eat?"

Dean looked at Bobby with wide eyes, and turned to Sam. "He do it now," he said, pointing at his uncle.

"Do you want some milk or juice?" asked Sam, stroking Dean's face.

"Mik, pees," said Dean, smiling shyly, scrunching his nose up, looking all adorable.

"Coming right up." Bobby went into the kitchen, and came back a minute later with Dean's Batman cup with a loopy straw.

"Ooooh. Funny staw, Sammy," said Dean, showing his brother.

"Yeah. They're new, kiddo. Do you want anything else?" Sam asked him, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean paused from drinking, and shook his head. "No, fank you."

There was a knock at the door, so Bobby went to answer it. He smiled as he greeted the other man. "Hey Dave. Come in."

Dean's eyes lit up when he saw Dave come in, holding one arm behind his back. "Hiya Deanie."

"Hiya Davey," Dean whispered, then coughed a little when it hurt his throat.

"I'm on my lunch break, but I wanted to come see you. I've got you something," Dave told him, bringing the present out, which was a tub of chocolate ice cream with a blue bow on top.

"Fank you, Davey. It my's favit," said Dean, hugging the ice cream.

"Yeah I know. Chocolate ice cream is the best," said Dave, looking down at his watch. "Crap. I have to go, Deanie. I'll come see you later, okay?"

"'Kay. Bye bye, Davey," he said, waving. "Me's have ice ceem, Sammy?"

"Yeah, of course you can."

Bobby walked over, and took the tub from him. "I'll get it, little man."

Sam grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on. "What do you want on?"

"Mousie and Cat, Sammy."

"It's Tom & Jerry. Are you okay? Are you warm enough?"

"Tom & Jewwy. Dey funny." He looked at Sam, and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, me's 'kay, and warm, Sammy."

"Good," said Sam with a relieved sigh.

Bobby came in with Dean's ice cream, and bowed before him. "There ya go, Master Winchester," he said in his best 'Jeeves' voice.

"Dat funny, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, giggling as he took the bowl. "You's Afed Butter."

Bobby smiled, and sat at the end of the couch, so he didn't sit on Dean's feet. "Sam, do ya want to sit in my chair?"

"No, I'm staying here," said Sam from his position on the floor in-front of the couch.

As Dean watched his cartoon, eating his ice cream, he kept wincing and rubbing his throat.

Sam noticed his discomfort, and frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Neck hurt." He ate most of his ice cream, then passed the bowl to Sam, who put it on the table. "Where my's Johnny and Mawy?"

"We put them near the window over there, because you wanted them to see outside. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes pees," he said, so Sam scooped him up and carried him over to see John and Mary. "Aw. Hiya. Dey hungy, Sammy?"

Sam smiled, and got the fish food, careful not to drop Dean. "Just feed them a bit, okay?" he said, placing a small bit in the little palm.

"Awight," said Dean, feeding his two Angel fish. "Dere go. You 'ike it? Dey 'ike it, Sammy."

Sam laughed, and carried him back to the couch.

"Sit wiv me, Sammy?"

"Sure," said Sam, sitting on the couch with Dean laying in his arms.

As Dean watched Sam cover him back up, he started coughing, and whimpered. "My's neck hurt, and dizzy, Sammy," he said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, it's okay, kiddo."

"Here, have a drink." Bobby reached over, and passed Dean the rest of his milk.

Dean took a few sips through the loopy straw, and then laid his little head against Sam's shoulder. "Maybe we should've stayed a few more days."

"I know, but Dean hates hospitals. He hated every minute he was there, I'm actually surprised he stayed as long as he did."

Sam had to smile. "I'm surprised too. But I'm really glad he's back," he admitted, kissing Dean's hair.

"Seepy, Sammy," whispered Dean. He rubbed his throat again, and started crying.

Sam stood up, and rocked his little brother in his arms. "Shh, I got you. Try get some sleep, we'll be right here," he whispered as Dean closed his eyes. Sam continued rocking him until he was sure Dean was fast asleep.

Just as he sat down, there was another knock at the door. Bobby went to answer it, then went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Claire walked in with her daughter, who was carrying flowers. "Hey Sam," Claire whispered when she saw Dean was asleep. "We heard Dean was home today. 'Lexie wanted to see him. She bought him something."

Sam smiled when Alexia showed him the white roses. "They're for Dean, to make him better."

"Aw, that's nice. I bet he would like them," Sam whispered quietly, so he didn't wake Dean.

Alexia stepped closer to Dean, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Hope you're better soon, Dean." She gave the flowers to Sam, then walked back to her mum.

"We better go. We'll come see him when he's better, okay Sam?"

"You don't have to go," Sam said, looking away from Dean for a second.

"I have to get 'Lexie ready, she's going to a friend's house for the night. Give Dean a kiss from me when he wakes up."

"Yeah, of course I will. Thanks for coming."

"Bye Sam, Bye Bobby," she said, raising her voice so the older man could hear her.

"Bye Claire," came the response. Bobby came back in a few minutes after they had gone with two cups of coffee and a little vase. He took the roses and put them in the vase, before placing them on the table.

A couple of minutes later, Dean stirred slightly and winced in pain. "Hey, hey. Shh, it's okay kiddo. Go back to sleep," said Sam, rocking him again. When that didn't work, he started humming and stroking his freckled cheek.

Dean's eyes fluttered open, and looked up at Sam. "Me's hurt, Sammy," he whispered, rubbing his throat again.

Bobby went into the kitchen to get some milk with baby aspirin crushed into it. "There ya go, little man. See if that makes ya better."

Dean finished the milk, then handed his cup back to Sam. He looked at the TV, where SpongeBob was on and his eyes lit up. "Ooooh, SpunBob."

"Do ya want anything else"

"Me have Metaca and Undaker, pees?"

Bobby smiled, and got up again. "Of course ya can," he said, walking over to get the bag Dean had used in the hospital to take the teddies out.

"Fank you, Unca Bee-bee," said Dean, taking his teddies, and putting them under the covers with him.

"Yer welcome, little man," said Bobby, sitting back on the end of the couch. "Can I get ya anything else?"

"No. We's watch Fonzie, Sammy?" he asked after SpongeBob finished.

"Yeah sure. We can watch anything you want to watch." He was about to get up with Dean, but Bobby put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'll do it," said the older man, going over to put Dean's DVD on.

Dean smiled, and snuggled up against his big brother's chest. He looked down when he felt Sam's hand on his own chest again, but quickly turned back to the screen when Happy days started.

"You can just sit for awhile, you know," Sam told Bobby. "You don't have to keep getting up."

"I know. But if he wants anything, I'll get him it."

"Thanks Bobby, but I think he's okay for now. Aren't you, kiddo?"

Dean raised his head, but didn't take his eyes from the TV. "What?"

"Doesn't matter. Just watch Fonzie," he said, before looking over at Bobby. "See? He's fine. So you can relax."

Bobby sat back, and smiled when Dean started giggling when Fonzie hit the jukebox. "Me do dat when me's big."

"I bet you could do it," Sam whispered, smiling.

"Aaaaayyyyy! Me cool... and Awsum, 'ike Fonzie?"

"No. You're a million times cooler than Fonzie," said Sam, holding his brother closer.

"Me woves you Sammy, and woves you Unca Bee-bee."

"We love you too... millions and billions and trillions," Sam told him, covering Dean's face with kisses. He smiled lovingly down at his little brother, who smiled back up at him.

Bobby tickled Dean's little feet under the covers.

"Woves you awell, Zeppin," he whispered when Zeppelin crawled closer to him, and laid his head against the little boy's leg.

As he laid with his family around him, Dean felt like a very loved and protected little boy.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	19. Dean goes bowling

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Dean, Sam, Bobby & Dave go bowling.**

"Come on, kiddo," said Sam, tying Dean's bandanna, before he helped him put his leather jacket and hat on.

"Me cool dude," said Dean, doing a little twirl.

Sam smiled and stood up to check if he had everything he needed. When he was ready, he opened the door, and went to wait in the Impala for Bobby.

"What we's do bowing, Sammy?"

"It's 'bowling'. Well, you have a ball, and you throw it and hit pins at the other side."

"Oooh. Sound fun," said Dean, clapping.

"Yeah, it will be. Bobby's here look," Sam told him, pointing out of the window at Bobby, who was carrying his bowling ball.

"UNCA BEE-BEE, HIYA!" yelled Dean, waving with a big grin.

Bobby smiled, and waved back before he climbed in the front seat, and started the car to drive them to the bowling alley.

* * *

When they got there, Dave was waiting outside for them. "DAVEY!" Dean shouted when Sam opened the car door for him.

Dave turned, and smiled as he watched Dean run over to him. "Hiya Deanie," he said, picking him up. "How are you?"

"Me 'kay. Fank you's ice ceem," said Dean, giving his friend a hug.

"Aw. You're welcome, Deanie." Dave returned the hug, then turned to the others. "Are we ready?"

"YEAH!" yelled Dean, almost deafening Dave.

When they all walked into the bowling alley, Bobby got shoes for them all, while Dave got everything else ready. Bobby carried Dean and Sam's shoes over to the bench where they were both sitting.

"Yucky. Me's wear dem? Dey stinky. Want my shoes. Dey's bestest." Dean raised his foot, almost kicking Sam in the nose. "Wook," he said, pointing at his Nike trainers.

"Yeah, I can see them, Dean. No need to nearly kick me in the face with them. You have to wear these while you bowl."

Dean scrunched up his nose, and sighed dramatically. "Fine den. Fast, dey make me go foor."

"You're going to faint with the smell, are you?" asked Sam, smiling as he put the shoes on. "That's a bit dramatic."

"Yeah Sammy. Me's go aseeps, dey weally stinky," Dean told him, holding his nose for effect.

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly. "Come on, you little drama queen." He stood, and took Dean's hand as they walked over to the end lane, where Dave and Bobby were waiting for them.

Dave raised his eyebrows when he looked at Dean's face. "What's up with you?"

"Shoes howwible, Davey," Dean told him, raising one foot to show him.

"I know. Come on then. Sam, you show Deanie how to bowl, while I get something out of my car," said Dave, before walking away.

Sam nodded, and got a ball. "Come on, kiddo."

"What do, Sammy?" asked Dean, following his brother.

Sam stood at the front of the lane, and put the ball on the floor. "Come here." When Dean stood in-front of Sam, he put his little hands on the ball. "Okay, push the ball down there. Don't forget to let it go."

"'Kay." Dean pushed the ball as hard as he could with Sam's help, and managed to hit one.

"Well done, kiddo. That was great."

Dean giggled, and clapped excitedly. "What do?" he asked, pointing at the rest of the pins. "Me's kick dem?"

"No, you don't kick them. They'll go in a minute."

Dave came back into the bowling alley, holding a small blue ball in one hand. "Hey Deanie."

Dean ran over to Dave, and his eyes widened when he saw the little blue bowling ball with a big 'D' on the side. "It's for you. It used to be mine."

"Wow. It awsum. Fank you," he said, taking it to show Bobby. "Wook, unca Bee-bee."

"That's nice, little man. Go on then, see if ya can do it," said Bobby, pointing at Sam, who was waiting for him.

Dean walked back to Sam, holding his new ball in his arms, walking slowly so he didn't drop it.

"Are you ready to go again?" asked Sam, before placing Dean's fingers in the little holes. "Throw it down, but let it go. We don't want you to go flying down with it, do we?"

Dean giggled, and threw the ball down, but the ball went to the right, and missed all the pins. "Oh no."

"It's alright, kiddo. Do it again in a minute," Sam told him while they waited for the little ball to come back.

The two practised until Dean got the hang of it, then walked over to Bobby and Dave.

"Right, the two brothers on one team, me and Dave on another. We won't keep score, it's just for fun," said Bobby, getting up with his ball.

"Go, unca Bee-bee," cheered Dean, making Bobby and Dave smile.

Bobby hit all of the pins. Dave hit seven.

When it was Dean and Sam's turn, the older brother took his black ball, and went first.

"Go, Sammy. Go, Sammy," chanted Dean, making Sam laugh. He started jumping and cheering when Sam hit four. "YAY! You's gotted four, Sammy."

"Your go," said Sam, tweaking Dean's nose.

Dean nodded, and threw his ball, managing to hit three of the pins. "WOOHOO! Me's gotted fee," he cheered, jumping in excitement.

"Team Winchester," said Sam, holding up his hand for a high-five.

"Team Winster," Dean repeated, hitting Sam's hand. He giggled once again, before he turned to Dave and Bobby. "You's have team awell. Ooh ooh, you's team SpunBob."

"Team Winchester vs Team SpongeBob? Okay. Come on, Dave. Team SpongeBob's up next."

"Coming B. You can be SpongeBobby. I'll be Patrick," said Dave, winking at Dean as they passed.

Dean giggled, and went to sit down. "Me 'ike Patick, he funny. Hiya, SpunBee-bee," he said, waving at Bobby.

Bobby rolled his eyes, and threw his ball, knocking down all but one. Dave managed to hit them all, making Dean cheer for him even though he was on a different team.

"Wow. Come Sammy," said Dean, walking back to their lane.

This time, Dean went first, so Bobby knelt behind him, helping him throw the ball.

Dean's eyes went wide when his little ball managed to hit most of the pins. "Whoa. Me gotted woads. How many?"

"Ya got seven, little man," Bobby told him, smiling when Dean started jumping and clapping in delight.

"YAY! Me gotted seven, Sammy. Wow, dat cool." He hugged Bobby's legs, then ran over to hug Dave's and Sam's legs too. He was still giggling when it was Sam's go.

When Sam hit six, Dean ran over, and held up his little hand. "Yay, Team Winster."

"Team Winchester," repeated Sam, high-fiving his little brother.

On Team SpongeBob's next go, Bobby hit eight, but Dave's ball missed.

"Oh no. You miss, Davey. Aw." Dean ran to Dave, and gave him a hug. "You's 'kay?"

"Yeah, Deanie. I think I'll survive. Your go next."

Dean got his ball, and threw it down the lane with Bobby's help. When he hit them all, his eyes widened. "Wow. You's see dat, Duuude? Me gotted dem. WOOHOO! YAY!" He started getting excited again, and jumping around Bobby.

Bobby caught him during one of his jumps, and lifted him up into his arms. "Well done, little man. That was amazing. Yer even better than Sam."

Sam threw his ball down, and hit six. "That's only because you're helping him," he said, before looking at Dean. "We're supposed to be on the same team."

"Unca Bee-bee hep me, me's 'ittle."

Sam's expression softened. "Fine then. Your turn SpongeBobby," he said with a little smirk.

Bobby put Dean down, and went to get his ball so he could have a turn. "Stop calling me that."

"Go SpunBee-bee," said Dean, grinning mischievously.

Bobby shook his head fondly, and threw his ball. He smiled when he hit eight.

When it was his team partner's go, Dean looked around for him and realised he wasn't there. "Where Davey gone?"

Just as he said that, Dave came back, carrying four cups of orange soda.

"Where you go?"

"I got us all a drink, Deanie," Dave told him, handing over a drink. "Is it my go yet?"

"Yeah, you's be ages," he said, before taking a sip.

"Dean, you've only noticed he was gone a minute ago."

Dave put the tray of drinks down on their table so he could have his go, and hit nine. "Deanie, you and Sam play for awhile. Me and Bobby are going to take a break."

"'Kay, Davey," agreed Dean, finishing his orange, before getting up to grab his ball.

Bobby joined Dave at their table, and sat beside him "It's nice to see him up and around, B."

Bobby drank his orange, and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it is. He's back to being the lovable little kid he was before it happened. When he was stung..." He shuddered. "It's something I never want to see again."

Dave smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, but he's okay now. That's the main thing."

"If ya thought Sam was protective of Dean after the camping, it's nothing compared to what he's like now. He won't even let Dean go to the bathroom himself, he keeps getting paranoid that a bee is going to fly in through the window and sting him." Bobby couldn't help smiling when Dean started celebrating again.

"Me gotted five by my's own, unca Bee-bee," Dean told him, running over.

"Did ya? Yer good at this, aren't ya?" said Bobby as Dean put his little hand up for a high-five.

Dean giggled when Bobby high-fived him. "Sammy gotted seven when you's not see."

"We saw it, little man. We've been sat watching ya."

Dean ran back over to Sam, and looked back at the two older men. "You's watch?"

"Yeah. Go on, little man."

Dean threw his ball, and started dancing when he knocked six of the pins down. "YAY! Me gotted six. Me's gweat, me's gweat."

All three of the grown-ups laughed. "You're the greatest," Sam told him, giving him a hug. He smiled, and looked down at his watch. "We've got 45 minutes before wrestling is on, kiddo."

"Oh no. Come Davey and unca Bee-bee, huwwy up," Dean told them, running over to get his ball. He missed this time, and started pouting. "Stoopid feek."

Bobby went next, and hit nine, while Dave got seven.

When Sam had his go, and knocked them all down, Dean clapped his hands, and cheered, "YAY! Go Sammy. Dat awsum." He ran over and hugged his brother's legs. "Go Team Winster."

"You're next, Dean. Go make Team Winchester proud."

Dean nodded, and took his ball from Dave, who was holding it for him. He stood in-front of their lane, and threw his ball down, and hit two. "Oh no. Me gotted two, Sammy," he told him, holding his two fingers up.

Sam rushed over, and took his hand. "Dean, you don't put them two up, that's swearing. Put them up this way," he said, turning the little hand around, so he wasn't swearing.

"Me's sworded," said Dean, looking up at Sam. "Sowwy, Sammy."

Sam kissed Dean's cheek. "It's okay, kiddo."

"Right, it's my go," said Dave, stepping forward.

When it was over, Bobby said Team Winchester won, so they went to get ice cream on the way home to celebrate.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	20. Dean goes skating

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**This chapter's for Deansbabygirl934 who wanted them to go skating.**

**Dean, Sam & Bobby go roller skating.**

Dean's eyes widened when he walked into the building, and saw all the people skating around. "What if we's go foor, Sammy?"

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll be holding your hands while we're out there, I'm pretty good at skating."

Dean took a deep breath, and watched the people skating around. He was still watching when Sam waved a hand in-front of his face.

"Hello. Earth to Dean. I've got the skates, let's go sit down, so I can put them on."

"Where unca Bee-bee?"

"He's parking the car. There's not that many spaces, so he asked us to come in while he found a space," Sam told his brother, while he started putting on Dean's skates.

When he finished, he stood up and held his hand out for Dean. "Come on. I won't let you fall."

Dean swallowed nervously, and let his big brother help him to his feet. "Whoa," he cried when he started falling backwards.

"Hey, I got you." Sam held Dean's hands tightly, and skated backwards, so he could lead him. "Don't move your feet for now, and I'll guide you, okay? Just until you get the hang of it."

"Sammy, me's scared."

"There's no need to be scared Dean, I promise you." Sam led his brother onto the skating rink where everybody else was.

Dean looked around nervously with huge scared eyes. "What if dey 'aff at me?"

"Nobody will laugh at you. If they do, they'll have me to deal with."

Dean grinned up at Sam. "You's pwotect me, Sammy?"

"Of course I will, kiddo. Don't I always?" Someone bumped into Sam, making Dean cling onto his hands even tighter. "Watch what you're doing, you idiot," he said, glaring at the woman.

"Excuse me, I'm not as good at this as I used to be," she apologised, smiling down at Dean. "Aw. Hello, is this your first time here?"

Dean smiled shyly, and nodded. "Yeah. It scawy."

"It's not so scary when you get used to it. Believe me, I used to be scared of it too. I better go. See you around," She said, skating off.

Dean smiled, but didn't wave back; he was busy clinging onto his brother. His eyes lit up when he saw Bobby coming towards them. "UNCA BEE-BEE! WE'S HERE!"

"Yeah, I can see ya, little man," Bobby told him, standing behind the low wall. "Go on. Off ya go."

"Go back, Sammy. Show unca Bee-bee."

Sam smiled, and skated backwards again. "Tell me when you need to stop or anything, okay?"

Dean nodded, and put his foot forward.

"Be careful, Dean."

Dean looked up at Sam with a determined look on his face as he brought his other foot forward. Sam tried to catch him when he started to fall again, but he was too late.

"Owie. Stoopid foor."

"Are you okay, kiddo?" asked a worried Sam, pulling his brother to his feet.

Dean smiled shakily, but he had tears in his eyes, which he blinked away. "Yeah. Me felled on my ass, Sammy."

"It's 'bum', not 'ass'. Stop swearing."

Dean didn't listen, he turned to look at Bobby. "Unca Bee-bee, me felled on my ass. Wook it dere," he told him, pointing at his bum.

"Yeah, thanks Dean. I know what it is. And stop swearing."

Dean giggled, and clung onto Sam's hands again as he was pulled gently forward. He reached up to check his hat, and ended up pulling Sam forwards.

"Whoa," said Sam as they fell in a heap on the floor. He raised up onto his elbows and looked down at his little brother. "Hey, are you okay, kiddo?"

"You skis me, Sammy," Dean told him, his bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, pulling his little brother up into his arms. "Where are you hurt?"

Dean pointed at his head, tears falling down his cheeks. "Dere Sammy."

"Is he alright?" asked a worried Bobby.

"He's hurt his head. Let me see, Dean," said Sam, pulling his hat and bandanna off. He checked the area and sighed in relief when he couldn't feel any blood, or a bump. "Do you have a headache or anything?"

Dean shook his head, and wiped his eyes. "No, Sammy. Me's scared."

"It scared you?" He put his brother's bandanna and hat on, and helped him up. "Are you ready to go again, or do you want to go home?"

Dean took a deep breath, and looked up at Sam. "Go again."

"Okay then, I promise not to squash you this time," he said with a smile.

Dean turned to Bobby, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Go on then, little man."

"Come Wobin," he said, skating shakily with his brother beside him.

"Holy crap, Batman. You're getting the hang of this."

Dean stopped skating, and burst into giggles. "Y-You Wobin. Dat f-funny, Sammy," he said through his laughter.

"Come on, Batman," said Sam, putting one hand on his hip. Both brothers stood for a minute laughing, and holding onto each other.

Bobby shook his head fondly. "Yer both insane."

"We's not inshame. We's Batman and Wobin. In't we Sammy?"

"Yeah. Come on, kiddo. Be careful."

Dean put one foot forward, then another. "Me doing it, Wobin. You's not skis me again."

"I won't Batman. I'll be careful this time."

* * *

After almost an hour of skating together, Dean seemed to be getting the hang of it. He refused to let go of Sam's hands as he slowly led him around the rink.

Sam let go of one hand, and twirled Dean around in a circle. "Whoooo!" said Dean, looking wide-eyed at his brother. "Me's go awound, Sammy."

"Yeah. You're getting good at this. Soon you'll be better than me."

Dean blushed, and turned to look at Bobby, who was far away. "Oh no. We forgetted unca Bee-bee. He by his own, Sammy. He sad."

"I think he'll be alright for a few minutes, Dean. He's a grown man."

"UNCA BEE-BEE! YOU'S SAD?"

Bobby chuckled fondly. "NO, LITTLE MAN. I'M FINE!"

"He 'kay, Sammy. We's go back dere? Me hungy."

Sam looked behind him, and started skating backwards with Dean. "Do you want a hot-dog, kiddo?"

"Yes pees. Why dey hot-dog, Sammy? It weal doggy? Me not want eat doggy 'ike my Zeppin."

Sam smiled, and shook his head. "No. They're not real dogs. Do you think people would eat them if they were?"

"No. Dat nasty, Doggies awsum... My Zeppin more." When they came to a stop near Bobby, Dean waved up at him. "Hiya, unca Bee-bee. Me's go awound. Do it, Sammy."

When Sam took one hand on his, and twirled him around in a circle, Dean grinned up at his uncle. "See?"

"Wow. That's awesome, little man."

Dean giggled in delight. "We's have hot-dog, unca Bee-bee," he told him as Sam led him to the tables and chairs at the side of the rink.

When Bobby and Dean sat down, Sam went to get them each a hot-dog. "Unca Bee-bee, why's you not skate? You's cwap?"

Bobby couldn't help laughing. "Yeah. I guess I am pretty crap at skating, I'm even worse than when ya first started."

"Me more better dan you? Oh no," he whispered, before turning to where Sam was standing. "SAMMY! UNCA BEE-BEE CWAP AT DIS!" he yelled in-front of everyone.

"Is he? Well I don't think he'd want everyone to know."

Dean turned back to Bobby who looked a bit red. "Oh no. You's hurted, unca Bee-bee?" he asked, reaching up to give Bobby a hug.

"No, little man. I'm fine. Look, Sam's coming over," he told him, pointing to where the older Winchester was coming towards them with a tray.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled excitedly. "HIYA!"

Sam rolled his eyes, and put the tray on the table. "Dean, will you stop shouting? Everyone keeps staring at you."

Dean's eyes widened, and he cuddled against Bobby's side, trying to hide in his coat.

"What are ya doing?" Bobby asked him, trying to raise Dean's head up.

"Evybody wook at me, unca Bee-bee. Me's not 'ike it." Dean took the half a hot-dog that Sam was holding out to him, and smiled. "Fank you, Sammy."

After he had eaten his first half, Dean wanted to go back to skating. "Come fast." He took his brother's hands, so Sam led him back to the skating rink. "Unca Bee-bee, wook after hot-dog, 'kay?"

"Yeah, little man. Go have some more fun."

"You's not go nowhere, Unca Bee-bee."

"Where will I go, ya big silly? I'm going to stay here, and watch ya."

Dean turned back, and almost went flying once again when he lost his footing.

"Whoa. Be careful, kiddo. When was the last time you saw Batman fall everywhere?"

"Never and ever, Sammy. Batman awsum."

"A bit like you then," said Sam, grinning when Dean giggled again.

* * *

After another hour, Dean wanted to go home because he missed Zeppelin, so Sam led him back to their table to get ready.

"Did you have fun, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Sammy. It funny, not scawy." After Sam helped him get his jacket on, he did a little twirl. "Come Wobin. To Batmobi."

"Come on, Batman. Lead the way."

Dean ran ahead, but stopped when he got to the door, because he didn't know where the Impala was. "Where Impa, unca Bee-bee? She wost?"

"No, little man. She's not lost. She's over here," Bobby told him, heading in the direction he had parked the car.

"Wait, unca Bee-bee. Me's walk wiv you," said Dean, running to catch up to his uncle. When Bobby stopped, he managed to reach him and placed his little hand into the bigger one. "Come Sammy, huwwy up. Impa wun away."

"Dean, the car won't run away. She can't drive herself, you weirdo," Sam told him catching up, and taking Dean's other hand.

"Shh. She hear you, Sammy," Dean whispered. His eyes lit up when he saw the black car not too far away. "IMPA!" The tiny Winchester ran over, holding his arms out and gave the car a hug. "Miss you."

Sam stared down at him in surprise. "Oookay. I think Dean's finally flipped," he said, trying to open the door Dean was hugging. "I need to open the door. Can you stop hugging the car, and get in it?"

Dean looked up at Sam, and let the car go. "Sowwy Sammy," he said, before climbing onto the back seat.

"You've been away from the car longer than that before, and you've never hugged her. Have you gone weird or something?" he asked with a smile.

"No, Sammy. Me's miss her." Dean paused for a second. "She miss me awell."

Sam couldn't help laughing, and wrapped his arm around the little shoulders as Bobby started the car, and drove them home.

* * *

Later, Dean was sitting on the floor, watching TV with his dog. Dean giggled, and wrapped his arms around Zeppelin's neck in a hug. "Woves you," he whispered, before climbing up onto his dog's back.

Zeppelin looked curiously at his friend, and stood with Dean on his back, making him scream with laughter.

Sam ran in from the kitchen, worried when he heard Dean's scream. "What's wrong?"

"Hiya Sammy. Me wide Zeppin."

Sam looked at Zeppelin, who didn't seem to be having trouble holding the little boy on his back. "Are you going to be okay in here with Zeppelin, while I finish in the kitchen?"

"Yeah Sammy. In't we Zeppin?" he said, grinning up at his big brother, who smiled back and went back into the kitchen.

Zeppelin laid back down when Dean yawned. The little boy kissed his dog on the head, and laid his chin on Zeppelin's head.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sam was finishing with the washing up when Bobby came in from the garage. "Where's the little man?"

"He's in the living room with Zeppelin. I have to clean up, but Dean wanted to watch TV, so I asked Zeppelin to watch him. Other than you and Dave, he's the only one I trust with Dean."

"I'll go see if he's okay," Bobby said, walking to the living room door, where the sight before him made him smile. "Sam, come here."

Sam frowned, and dropped the cloth as he rushed over. "Is he okay?" he asked worriedly, but was soon smiling too when he looked in the room and saw the little boy was fast asleep laying on Zeppelin's back.

Zeppelin looked over at them both, before licking the little hand which was hanging down.

"Hey Zeppelin." Sam walked closer to the two of then, but stopped when the dog started growling at him. "It's Sam. I'm not going to hurt him." He knelt down, and inched closer, holding his hand out. "See? It's just me."

The dog sniffed the outstretched hand and tilted his head, before licked Sam's hand to show he meant no harm.

"Can I touch Dean now?"

Zeppelin relaxed, so Sam reached over and took the sleeping child from his back. "Shh, kiddo. It's Sammy," he whispered softly when Dean started stirring. It wasn't bedtime yet, so he laid his brother down on the couch, and covered him with the blanket.

He was about to stand when he felt Zeppelin walk over to his side. "Hey, Zeppelin. Thanks for taking care of him for me," he whispered when the German shepherd sat down, and stared at Dean.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked, before he leaned forward, and kissed Dean's forehead.

Zeppelin jumped up, and placed his paws on the edge of the couch, and licked Dean's cheek.

Bobby was standing in the doorway smiling as he watched the two watch over Dean as he slept.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	21. Dean's trip to the Zoo

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**Dean & Sam talk about Zeppelin. Dean, Sam & Bobby go to the Zoo.**

"Hey, kiddo. Guess where we're going," Sam said, walking into their bedroom where Dean was on the bed taking his Pajama's off.

"Where, Sammy?" came a muffled voice from the bed. Dean tried to get his head out of the hole at the top, but started struggling when he couldn't find it. "SAMMY, HEP ME!"

Sam rolled his eyes, and went to help his brother, who was somehow stuck in his pajama top. "Come here, you weirdo." After adjusting the top, he finally managed to get Dean's head free. "There you are," he said, tweaking the little nose.

"BOO!" yelled Dean with a big grin. "Me scare you?"

"Yeah Dean. I'm really scared." He helped Dean with the rest of his clothes, and then sat him on his knee. "We're going to the zoo today."

Dean gasped, and his eyes widened. "Zoo? Oooh, Sammy. YAY!" He threw himself at Sam, and gave him a big hug, and kisses.

Sam fell backwards on the bed in surprise. "I guess that means you're excited about going."

"YEAH! AC and DC come?" he asked, gasping when Sam rolled them over, so he was on top of Dean.

"No. You can't take caterpillars to a zoo. I'm going to get you," Sam said, putting his fingers in the 'scary' shape, before he started tickling Dean.

"No, you's not, Sammy." The tiny Winchester started wiggling to get away, but Sam wouldn't let him.

When Dean screamed and laughed, Zeppelin jumped on the bed, growling. Sam had his back to him, so he didn't know who it was, and he went for Sam's hand.

"No Zeppin. It Sammy. Wook," Dean told his dog, pushing Sam away, so he could sit up. He stroked his dog to calm him down, the soothing strokes from the little fingers always managed to calm Zeppelin down.

Sam sat still, until Dean managed to calm Zeppelin. He seemed to be the only one who could when Zeppelin got like this. "Come Zeppin," said Dean, giving his dog a hug. "See? Me 'kay."

Zeppelin relaxed after a minute, and looked over at Sam. When Dean let him go, he licked Sam's hand.

"It's okay, Zeppelin," said Sam, stroking the protective dog. "I know you're just looking after Dean. It's your job, like it's mine."

"Zeppin come zoo awell, Sammy?" asked Dean, hugging his dog again.

"No, kiddo. If we take Zeppelin with us, he'll end up attacking all the animals who come near you."

Dean smiled back, and sighed in relief when Zeppelin fully calmed down. "Me finked he get you, Sammy. Dat scawy."

"You're not scared of Zeppelin, are you?" he asked in concern.

"No, Sammy. He my bestest fend, in't you Zeppin?" He giggled when Zeppelin licked his face in agreement. "But it scawy when he grrrrr." He scrunched up his nose as he growled, making him look even cuter. "He pwotect me... 'ike you and unca Bee-bee."

"Well, I don't think me and Bobby start growling at people... unless we're in a bad mood," he added, making Dean giggle. "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

Dean was so excited the whole way there, he was bouncing in his seat. "We's see amals, Sammy. Fank you. Me woves amals."

"I know, kiddo. That's why we're going. They have loads and loads of animals."

Dean giggled, and clapped. "'What got, Sammy?"

"Er... they have things like... monkeys, tigers, and maybe pandas and stuff."

"Tigers? Dey eat me?" asked the little boy worriedly.

Bobby looked at Dean in the mirror as he pulled into the huge parking lot. "Dean, if ya don't get close to them, they won't eat ya."

"'Kay den. If twy eated me, me's kick dem in teef. Wow," whispered Dean, looking out of the window, his eyes going wide in awe. "Dat wook fun."

* * *

As soon as they entered the zoo, Dean tried to run off. "Dean, get here," said Sam, pulling him back with his jacket. "You don't run off."

"Sowwy, Sammy," Dean whispered, pouting his lips. "Me want see amals."

"I know, but we'll take you to see everything you want to see, just don't run away."

"'Kay Sammy." The little boy held onto Sam and Bobby's hands, and his eyes went wide when he saw the monkeys. "WOW! WOOK SAMMY AND UNCA BEE-BEE!" Dean yelled in excitement, pointing as he jumped up and down. "We's see monkeys?"

Sam and Bobby smiled, and led the excited boy over to the monkeys.

"Aw. Hiya monkeys," said Dean, waving. He giggled when one of the monkeys came over to his side. "Me gotted new fend, wook."

Bobby chuckled, and shook his head. "Ya always have new friends, little man."

"Hiya monkey, me's Dean. Dis my Sammy, and unca Bee-bee," Dean introduced them, pointing to his family. "You's Mabindooda."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Mabindooda? That's a weird name. Where's that from?"

"Me's not know, unca Bee-bee. He say to me."

"Of course he did," he said to himself. "Let's go see something else, little man."

"Noooooo. Me want see my's fend. Keep him?" he asked when the monkey leaned towards his fingers.

Sam took Dean's hand away. "Don't put your hands near the cage. And no, you can't have a monkey. If you carry on with the animals, we'll have a zoo at home."

Dean giggled, and looked at another monkey near the back. "Wook. Dat up-down," he told them, pointing at the monkey, who was hanging with his tail. "Ooh ooh aah aah." He started jumping like a little monkey, making Bobby and Sam laugh.

"Come on, you little monkey. Let's go see if you can make some more friends. Say bye to the monkey."

Dean started waving. "Bye bye... erm Mabindooda."

The two men led the little boy to the other animals, and stopped when they saw the little elephant. "SAMMY, SAMMY! EFANT WOOK!" Dean yelled, getting excited again.

"Would ya calm down for a minute, little man?"

Dean started jumping again. "NO! It efant," he told them as if they couldn't see it for themselves. He dragged his brother and uncle to see the elephant, and stood staring at the animal in awe. "Wow. He gotted big nose and... and big ears, Sammy."

Sam couldn't help laughing. "I know. Does this one have a name?"

"Erm... Mr nosey. He biiiiig nose," he said, and giggled.

"It's called a trunk, little man."

"Aw. Keep him? He nice."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, you're not keeping an elephant. Where the hell would we keep him?"

"Erm... baff."

"Ya want to keep an elephant in the bath? It might be a bit small," Bobby said, looking down at Dean, who was still staring at Mr nosey.

After five minutes, they were able to pry Dean from his friend after Sam took a picture of Dean and Mr nosey on his phone. As they walked away, Dean kept looking back at the elephant. "Oh no. He sad, Sammy," he told them, coming to a stop.

"Dean, the elephant isn't sad. He's happy where he is, kiddo. Come on." The two almost had to drag Dean away, and they walked over to see the tigrs.

"Oh no," Dean whispered with wide eyes when he saw the huge striped cats.

Sam knelt in-front of his scared little brother. "Hey, Dean. Look at me," he said, turning Dean to face him. "They won't hurt you. They're locked away, and can't get out. I promise you're safe."

Dean swallowed nervously, and nodded. "'Kay Sammy. Batman not scareded tigers. Me see dem," he said, walking slowly towards them. He hid behind Bobby when one of the tigers came forward.

Bobby turned and knelt in-front of Dean. "Come on, little man. He's not going to eat ya," he promised the scared little boy, holding his hand out for him to take.

Dean gave a tiny smile, and took his uncle's hand, and came forwards. His smile widened when he saw them walking around or laying down. "Dey not scawy." When one of the smaller tigers looked in Dean's direction, the little boy was in love. "Aw. He bootful, Sammy. Me's..."

"Before you ask, you're not keeping one of the tigers."

"Why? It baby one. He go my's hat. He fends wiv Zeppin," he told them with a hopeful expression.

"No, Dean. You've got enough with a dog, two caterpillars and two fish. You're not having any more."

"Fine den. Big meanie." He smiled when two of the smaller tigers started playing and jumping on each other. "Aw, dey cute. Ooh ooh, Sammy what tiger in junga book?"

Sam thought for a minute. "Er... Shere Khan, I think."

"Dat See Can," he told them, pointing at the biggest one, before pointing at the smallest, who was jumping on its mother. "And dat Tigger."

"Come on, little man. The mom and dad have to get the little ones to sleep."

"Bye bye, See Can and Tigger. Ooh ooh, me picture wiv dem, Sammy?"

"Stand in-front, kiddo," Sam told him, getting his phone out. "But not too close."

After Sam took two pictures of his little brother and the tigers, Dean giggled and clapped. "We's go now," he decided, and walked away with Bobby and Sam.

Before they saw any more, the two men realised it was lunchtime, so they took Dean to get something to eat and drink.

"Dis wight fun, Sammy and unca Bee-bee."

"Glad you're having fun, kiddo," said Sam, smiling at Dean when their milkshakes and burgers came.

* * *

Dean ate most of his burger, then wanted to go see more animals. "Come fast. Dey go aseeps."

"Dean, would you calm down a minute? It's still daytime."

"Come oooon," said Dean impatiently, climbing down from his chair, and tugging on Sam's arm.

Sam and Bobby stood and walked the little boy over to see more of the animals. "Dem?" he asked when he saw the lions. "Me not scared."

The two older members of the family walked the youngest to see the three lions that were walking around.

"Wook, Sammy. He smiling at me," said Dean, pointing at one of the lions.

Sam looked at the lion, then back at Dean. "Lions don't smile. It's just showing it's teeth."

"No, not. He my's fend, he smiling. Aw. Hiya, me's Dean." He put his little hand out to stroke the lion, but Bobby grabbed his arm.

"Ya don't do that, little man," he told him, holding Dean's little hand.

"'Kay, unca Bee-bee." The little boy stood watching his new friends, and smiled when one of the lions yawned. "Aw. Wook he seepy."

Sam looked down at Dean. "You're not tired or anything are you?"

"No, Sammy. He name Seepy... and dere..." he pointed at the lion who 'smiled' at him. "Dat happy, and next him... dat Gwumpy, he bad mood."

"So they've got lions named after some of the seven dwarfs?"

Dean nodded and put his finger to his lips. "He seeps. Be shh," he whispered, pointing at the lion who yawned, and went to lay down. "He bedtime stowy?"

Sam couldn't help smiling. "You want to sit and read a bedtime story to a lion? Dean you can't read."

"Yeah. Me's wead stowy wiv catpiar. Me weaded when you's sick." He stepped a little closer with his brother and uncle, so he was in-front of the tired lion. "One a time dere catpiar... erm... he eated woads food, and be butfy. End. Dere, he seeps now."

"Only you could tell a bedtime story to a lion," said Sam, smiling down at him.

"We's go, Seepy go seeps."

"Come on then. Say bye to Sleepy, Happy and Grumpy."

"Bye bye Seepy. Bye bye Happy... and bye bye Gwumpy." Before they went, Dean wanted to get a picture with the lions, so once again Sam had to get his phone out to take a few photos.

When the little family saw the panda wandering around his cage, Dean got excited and started jumping again. "SAMMY! UNCA BEE-BEE! WOOK! Oh no. He get hitted?" he asked with a sad expression, pointing at the bear with black around his eyes.

Sam laughed. "No Dean. That's what they look like. Nobody's hit him."

"He my new fend." He cheered up when he saw the bear walking around. "Aw. He 'kay, Sammy. He not hurted... What name, Sammy?"

"Er... What about Yogi? I know he's not the same kind of bear, but..."

Dean smiled, and clapped. "Yeah, Sammy. Dat nice name," he decided, and started waving at the bear. "Hiya Yo-Yogi."

The little boy watched the panda for awhile, before deciding to see something else.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Bobby walked around for another hour, looking at all the animals. Dean had so much fun running from one animal to the next that his little legs were tired, so Sam was now giving him a piggyback.

Dean yawned, and pointed at the birds aviary. "Go see dem, pees?"

"Are you okay, kiddo? We'll go see these birds and then go home, so you can have a little sleep."

"'Kay, Sammy. Me's seepy."

"I'm not surprised. You got up early today, and you've been getting excited and jumping around nearly all day."

"Yeah. It awsum day. Fank you, Sammy and unca Bee-bee."

"Yer welcome little man. We're glad ya had fun. Let's go see the birds then."

When they made it to the birds, Dean smiled when he saw the beautiful parrot. "Sammy wook, birdy."

"That's a parrot, kiddo," Sam told him when Dean's chin came to rest on his shoulder.

"He diffent. He wed, boo, gween... purpa," he told them the colours he could see.

"Wow. You're clever, aren't you? But you've missed a colour... It's red, blue, green, purple... and yellow."

Dean looked sad. "Oh no... But me cever, not stoopid," he said with a nod.

"That's right. You're definitely not stupid."

Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily with his fists. "See more birdy? Me seeps."

"Yeah. Come on, little man," said Bobby, leading them to the next lot of birds, which were loads of different coloured ones.

"Wow," Dean whispered, his wide eyes darting from one colourful bird to another. "Dey woads, wook."

They watched the birds for a few minutes, then Sam started galloping around like a horse with his little brother on his back. A few people looked at him weird, but he didn't care.

Dean giggled, and tightened his hold around Sam's neck. "GO SAMMY HORSIE! 'ED ZEPPIN WULES!" he announced, before going back to his death grip on Sam. He yawned, and laid his head on hi big brother's shoulder.

Sam walked faster to the car, so Dean could get some rest. "Bobby, help him down."

Bobby took Dean from his brother, and smiled when Dean snuggled up to him. "Um Bee-bee," he mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, little man," whispered Bobby, holding Dean closer. "Sam, I'll sit in the back with Dean."

Sam nodded, and opened the back door for him. "Okay."

As Bobby and Dean slid into the seat, Sam climbed into the drivers seat to drive them back home.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	22. Dean goes to Dave's

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**The family spend 4th of July with Dave.**

The two Winchesters were sitting on the couch watching the Simpsons together. "Me 'ike Si'so Bob."

"Why? He's weird... and evil."

"He funny, and gotted funny hair... and he 'ike Bob fishy." He giggled and pointed at the TV when Sideshow Bob stood on a rake. "Dat funny."

"Actually, Bob is like Bobby. They're both short for Robert," Sam told him, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Wobert? Nooo, He Bee-bee. He my unca Bee-bee. He Winster."

"Bobby's not a Winchester, kiddo. His last name is Singer."

"Unca Bee-bee sing?" he asked with a confused look.

Sam laughed, and shook his head. "No. Uncle Bobby doesn't sing. Singer's his last name, like Winchester's a kind of gun."

Dean's eyes lit up. "Me name 'ike gun? Dat cool. But unca Bee-bee Winster... 'ike Davey Winster, dey my's famy."

"They might be part of our family, but they don't have the same last name. Dave's called David Jensen... and Bobby is Robert Stephen Singer."

"No-oo. Dey Winster's, Sammy," Dean told him, looking up at Sam with his big round eyes.

"Fine. They can be honorary Winchesters. How about that?"

"Yeah Sammy." Dean was silent for a minute, before looking up at his brother. "Sammy, what dat mean?"

"It means they can be Winchesters without having the last name."

Dean giggled, and climbed on Sam's knee. "Fank you, Sammy," he said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"Sammy, Why unca Bee-bee gotted fee names?" asked Dean, leaning back to sit with his brother.

"You have three names too. It's a middle name. Your name's William... Do you know who else has that middle name?" Sam waited until Dean shook his head. "The Undertaker."

"Undaker? Me's 'ike Undaker?" Dean clapped and giggled in delight. "Wow, dat awsum. Zeppin have midda name?"

"I don't know, kiddo. He's your dog."

Dean looked down at his dog. "Zeppin, you's have midda name?" Zeppelin looked up at Dean, and tilted his head. "No, Sammy. He not gotted none... me's give him it... erm... Zeppin Sammy? No... Zeppin Batman? No. Erm... Zeppin... Wayne," he decided with a smile.

"Wayne? Where's that from?"

"Batman. Batman name Booce Wayne... so dat my's Zeppin name. Ooh ooh, What Undaker name?"

"His name's Mark William Calaway. Why do you want to know that?"

"Me know name... He Zeppin Mak Wayne Winster... He 'ike my 'Ed Zeppin, Undaker and Batman."

"Well, that's a very nice name," Sam told him, stroking the newly christened Zeppelin Mark Wayne Winchester.

Dean giggled, and hugged his dog. "You 'ike name, Zeppin? You name 'ike bestest." Zeppelin responded by licking his best friend's face. "Sammy? You's have midda name?"

"Yeah. My name's Sam Francis Winchester."

Dean burst into giggles. "Fwancis? Dat funny name," he said through his laughter.

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with my name," said Sam, mock-glaring at him when he continued giggling. "Right, I'm going to get you for that."

Dean giggled again, and jumped from the couch. "You's not get me," he said before running outside to Bobby, with Zeppelin following after him. "UNCA BEE-BEE!"

Bobby turned in surprise when Dean and Zeppelin came running into the garage. "Hey, little man. Be careful in here. What's wrong?"

"We's hide. Sammy get me," Dean explained, looking around. "Me's hide fast."

"Hide behind me with Zeppelin," he told Dean when he heard Sam calling for his brother.

"Awight." Dean grinned, and ran to hide behind Bobby's legs.

Sam came in the doorway. "Hey Bobby, have you..." he smiled when he saw his brother crouched behind Bobby, trying to hide. "Seen Dean?"

Dean giggled from his hiding place, making both grown-ups smile.

"No. He's not in here. I haven't seen him."

"Oh well... I was going to ask him if he wanted to take Zeppelin for a walk."

"ME'S HERE!" yelled Dean, coming out from behind Bobby, jumping up and down in-case they couldn't see him.

Sam pretended Dean had scared him. "Oh. There you are, kiddo. I thought you disappeared."

Dean giggled, and ran towards Sam, holding his arms up to be picked up. "Do you want to take Zeppelin out?"

"YEAH! Unca Bee-bee, Zeppin gotted midda name. He Zeppin Mak Wayne Winster... and you and Davey Winsters."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "We're Winchesters are we? Thanks little man... By the way, that's a nice name for Zeppelin."

"Fank you, unca Bee-bee. He 'ike Batman and Undaker. Come Zeppin," he said, waving his dog over.

Zeppelin came running over, and jumped up at his friend, his tail wagging in excitement.

"We's go out. Bye bye, unca Bee-bee."

"Bye, little man," said Bobby with a wave, before turning around, and starting on the car again.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go get Zeppelin's lead, then we can go."

* * *

The little family knocked on Dave's door at five that evening. Zeppelin was with them, but he was going to stay in the house when the fireworks started so he didn't freak out.

As soon as Dave answered the door, Dean started jumping and waving both hands at him. "HIYA DAVEY!"

"Hey Deanie. Come in guys."

When Dean walked into the house, his eyes widened when he saw the big living room. "Wow. You's gotted pwetty home, Davey."

"Thanks Deanie. I have the fire lit. The fireworks will start soon... but first we're going to have some food, I've just started the barbecue... Come on to the back." As he walked through the living room, Dave stopped to put some music on.

The little boy walked into the garden with Sam and Bobby, and they looked surprised when he saw the huge fire in the middle of the yard.

"Do you want a burger or hot-dog, Deanie?"

"Er... me have burger pees? Zeppin have one?" asked Dean, nodding his head along to the music.

Dave put two burgers into buns, and handed the burgers to the tiny Winchester and his dog. "There you go, Deanie and Zeppelin."

"Fank you, Davey... OOH OOH! Me woves dis," he cheered when 'Ramble on' started. "'ED ZEPPIN WOCKS!"

"I agree with you there. Led Zeppelin's the best. What do you two want?" asked Dave, turning to the two older men.

"Hot-dog please," answered Sam, sitting beside his brother.

"I'll have the same. I've brought beer."

"Me have one," asked Dean around a mouthful of burger.

Dave laughed, and shook his head. "No, Deanie. You can't drink beer. I'll get you something from the kitchen. What do you want? I have orange soda, juice..."

"Me's have owange, pees?"

"Of course you can. I'll be back in a sec. B, can you watch the meat for me?"

Bobby nodded, and watched the BBQ for his friend, so the burgers and sausages didn't burn.

"Hey Deanie. Here you go." Dave passed the plastic cup to Dean. "I have some sparklers. Do you want one?"

"What dem?" he asked, giving half of his burger to his dog.

"You light one, and wave it around. But you have to hold it away from your body, so you don't burn yourself." He lit one, and passed it carefully over to Dean.

Dean took it with both hands, and started moving it in circles. "Wow. Dat wook cool. Wook, Sammy and unca Bee-bee. Me's gotted spooker."

"It's a sparkler, Deanie," Dave told him.

"Spaker. Me's gotted spaker." When the sparkler went out, Sam took the stick from him. "Me's do again?" he asked Dave, looking up at him hopefully and clapping his little hands.

Dave smiled, and got another one out. "There you go, Deanie. How are the burgers and hot-dogs doing, Bobby?"

"They're done if anyone wants any," Bobby responded, putting the meat on a plate to be put into buns.

"Me's have hot-dog, unca Bee-bee?"

"Of course ya can, little man," Bobby answered, handing Sam a burger. He waited until the sparkler ran out, then gave the little boy one.

"Fank you, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, watching the fire. "Sammy, what if we's go on fire?"

"Dean, we're not going to set ourselves on fire."

Zeppelin jumped up at Dean, putting his paws on Dean's knees. "Hiya Zeppin. It 'kay. You's not go on fire."

"Dean, I don't think Zeppelin's worrying about whether he'll set on fire or not."

"Why fire owange?" he asked the three men curiously.

"I have no idea, kiddo."

"'Kay." He turned to Bobby and Dave, who were now sitting down. "Davey, you and unca Bee-bee Winsters. You's unca Davey," Dean told his friend with a smile.

Dave looked over at Sam, who smiled. "Dean sees you both as family, so to him you're both Winchesters."

"Aw. Thanks Deanie, that's really nice. I'd be honoured to have you as my family."

Dean grinned, and ran to Dave. "Woves you, unca Davey."

Dave picked Dean up, and gave him a big hug. "I love you too, Deanie. Do you want to watch some fireworks?"

"Dey dem fingys dat go up sky, and Boom?"

"Yeah. They're the ones. But we'll have to put Zeppelin in the kitchen, so he's not scared of them."

"'Kay, Sammy." The little boy gave Zeppelin a hug and kiss, before Dave took his collar and led him into the kitchen. While he was in the house, Dave turned the music off, and came out with a box of fireworks.

Dean started jumping in excitement. "YAY! Fi'woks. Fi'woks Sammy, wook."

"Yeah. I can see them, kiddo. Do you want to come and sit with me?"

Dean ran over to Sam, who sat him on his knee. As he sat with his back to Sam's chest, he felt his brother's arms around him as they watched Dave light the first one.

Dean turned his head up to follow the firework as it shot into the sky. "Wow," he whispered when it exploded. "Dat gween, Sammy."

As Dave lit each of the fireworks in turn, Sam watched Dean's face. The little Winchester never stopped smiling, and never took his wide eyes from the sky.

"Me woves fi'woks. Dey cool," Dean whispered to Sam. He jumped when there was a big bang. "Dat 'oud, in't it Sammy? It scareded me."

"It's only a firework, kiddo. There's no need to be scared of them, unless you're near one."

When Dave took out a hammer and started nailing a firework to a piece of wood, Dean looked over at him with a frown. "Unca Davey, Why do dat? He naughty?"

"No, Deanie. You'll see why in a minute." When he finished hammering, Dave lit the firework, and stood back.

When the firework started spinning around, Dean's eyes widened even further and he gasped in awe. "Dat bootful." When it finished, he started sulking, and turned to Dave again. "Oh no. You gotted more, unca Davey? Me 'ike dat one."

Dave smiled, and got two more out. "Coming right up, Deanie."

The family watched the two other Catherine wheels, then Dave got out a few big ones.

Dean put his hands over his ears when the first one made him jump again. But he still loved watching them explode in the sky.

* * *

After half an hour of watching fireworks, Dave went into the kitchen, and let Zeppelin out, who went straight to Dean.

"Hiya Zeppin," said Dean happily. The dog jumped up, and started licking and sniffing Dean, who was still sitting with his brother.

The BBQ was finished now, so Bobby was sitting beside Dean and Sam as they watched the fire still burning.

Ozzy Osbourne came blaring out of the house, followed by Dave, who had two plates of pie. "There you go, Deanie," he said, handing Dean the smallest piece, before giving the other one to Sam.

"What pie, unca Davey?"

"It's Apple pie, Deanie," Dave told him, going to get his and Bobbys.

"Mmmm. Me woves Appa pie."

"Me too," said Dave, coming back out. He gave a smaller piece to Zeppelin, after giving Bobby his.

"Have you had fun tonight Deanie?"

"Yeah. Me woves Fi'woks.. and dem spakers... and owange fire. It weally funny, unca Davey."

Dave nodded. "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Dean finished his little piece of pie, he stood up, and started dancing to 'Crazy train'.

"ABOARD! HA HA!" he sang a couple of seconds behind at the beginning of the song. Dean started head-banging and waving his arms in-front of him, he looked like he was trying to play a guitar. "CWAZY PEEPLES!... WOVE!... HATE!"

The three adults sat smiling as they watched the little boy throwing a concert in Dave's back garden. "CWAZY TWAIN!"

Zeppelin got up, and started jumping around his friend.

"Go Dean."

Dean giggled and jumped around with his dog, making Zeppelin bark excitedly. "Zeppin sing awell," he told them, still dancing. "We's Dean Zeppin."

Sam, Dave and Bobby laughed, watching Dean Zeppelin performing. "DEY WULES! CONTWOL!... SCWEAM!... WAILS CWAZY TWAIN! MY'S WORDS! YEAH!" The guitar playing started again. "CWAZY! ME'S NOT BEAR!" Dean wiggled his hips as he played the guitar. "CWAZY TWAAAIN!"

After 'Crazy train' finished, 'Bark at the moon' came on next.

"FOUNDED.. WOOKING FOR!... BARK MOON! You's do it, Zeppin. Woof woof." The little boy giggled again when Zeppelin started barking. "HEAR HIM! BARK MOON!" Every time Ozzy said 'Bark at the moon', Dean got Zeppelin to bark. "GONE!... BURN 'ELL!... DEM WONG! HEAVEN!... 'ELL!" Dean stopped wiggling his hips, and jumped around with Zeppelin.

The three men couldn't help smiling while they watched the youngest member of the family and his dog dancing with each other, both of them jumping around.

"WOOKING FOR!... YOU'S HEAR HIM! BARK MOON!" Dean paused to let Zeppelin bark "BARK MOOOON!"

Dean howled just after Ozzy at the end, and then bowed. "You's 'ike it?" he asked with a big grin.

The three older men clapped and cheered. "Wow. That was awesome, Deanie."

Dean smiled shyly when Sam whistled. "You were great, kiddo... And Zeppelin was good too," he added when Zeppelin barked.

"Go little man," cheered Bobby, still clapping. "And Dean Zeppelin is a very cool name."

Dean giggled, and ran to his uncle to give him a hug.

They sat watching the fire, and listening to music. Sam couldn't help laughing when halfway through 'So tired', Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Soon it was time to go home to put Dean to bed since he was so tired and it was past his bedtime.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	23. Dean's trip to the candy factory

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**This chapter's for Tosharino who wanted Dean to go to a candy or chocolate factory.**

**Bobby & Sam take Dean to a candy & chocolate factory.  
**

"Dean can you..." said Sam, coming into the living room. He froze when he only saw Bobby, no Dean. "Bobby, where's Dean?"

Bobby frowned, and stood up. "I thought he was in the kitchen, helping ya."

Sam's eyes widened. "I thought he was in here playing with Zeppelin. Where is he? DEAN!" he yelled, running to the stairs. "DEAN! IF YOU'RE UP THERE, GET DOWN HERE!" He waited for a minute, but didn't hear anything. "Check the house, I'll go outside."

"DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted, eyes frantically searching the yard. Sam closed his eyes when he heard a familiar bark. "Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, running to his brother, who was sitting in-front of the little garden with Zeppelin.

"Me see Mr Wiggles, Sammy."

Sam sighed, and hugged his brother. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I've told you to only come out here with me or Bobby. You don't ever come out on your own, you hear me?"

"Me's wiv Zeppin, Sammy. Me's in twouble?" he asked with a slight pout.

Sam's expression softened. "No. You're not in trouble, kiddo. But you don't do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Mr Wiggles gotted sad by his own. Me's come see him."

Sam hugged his little brother tighter. "Hey, it's okay. Mr Wiggles isn't on his own, he's up there flying with Mommy and Daddy, remember?"

Dean sniffled, and nodded. "But he 'oney, Sammy."

"Shh. He isn't lonely. He knows you love him, and he's got all the other angels with him. I bet he's happy," Sam comforted his brother.

Zeppelin laid down beside Dean, and put his paws on his knees, offering his own comfort.

"Pwomise he happy?"

"I promise, Dean. And I bet he's still watching over you."

"Zeppin, get dem pees," said Dean, pointing to the little pile of twigs a little further away.

Zeppelin stood, and ran to pick up some sticks, which he brought back for Dean. "Fank you, Zeppin."

"What are you doing, kiddo?" asked Sam, watching his brother arrange the sticks in a shaky line on top of the mud.

"It wiggly worm, Sammy. So he member me," Dean told him when he finished.

"I bet he'll love it, kiddo. It looks just like him."

Dean giggled, and laid back against Sam's chest. His head shot up when he saw a worm near Mr Wiggles' grave. "HEY!" He reached over, and picked up the worm. "You's not go on Mr Wiggles," he told the worm, shaking a finger at him. "Sammy, beat up. He maked Mr Wiggles sad."

"Dean, I'm not going to beat a worm up."

Dean pouted, and threw the worm away. "STAY AWAY FWOM MR WIGGLES, YOU'S NASTY WORM!" He glared, then looked up at the sky. "Dere go, Mr Wiggles. He happy now, Sammy. He not 'ike dat worm, he nasty."

"So, nobody is allowed near Mr Wiggles?"

"No. Dat where Mr Wiggles seeps, dey make him cwy if dey go on him," he told him, sitting closer to the grave. Zeppelin inched closer, and licked the mud. "Aw. Sammy, Zeppin gived Mr Wiggles kiss."

"Yeah. But he'll get mud all over his tongue."

"Oh no," Dean exclaimed, and opened Zeppelin's mouth. He reached in, and started running his hand over Zeppelin's tongue. "Me's hep you."

Sam frowned, and took his hand. "Dean, you don't do that. We'll go inside, so he can have a drink, you don't put your hands in a dogs mouth. Are you ready to go back in now?"

Dean raised his hand, and waved to the sky. "Bye bye, Mr Wiggles. Wiggle wiggle," he said, wiggling one finger. He wiped his eyes again when tears started forming.

"Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah. Come Zeppin," said Dean, before running to the door, Zeppelin chased after him.

* * *

Dean kept thanking his brother and uncle while they were waiting for the current tour to end. It was Dave's idea to go to a candy factory, which also had chocolate. But he had to work, so he couldn't go

As they were waiting, a woman with some candy came over. "Here you go, sweetie. Do you want some?"

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby, who nodded at him. "Me's not know you."

"My name's Tara. So now you know me." She knelt down, and lowered the candy down to Dean's level. "Come on. You know you want some," she said, waving the candy in-front of Dean.

Dean giggled, and took one. "Fank you. Me's Dean."

"Well Dean, you can have a bit more, there's plenty left. And you two can have some too," she told the two men, who took a piece.

Dean reached over, and picked a few different ones. "Fank you. You's nice," he said with a shy smile.

Tara laughed, and stood. "The next tour will start in a few minutes. Hope you have a nice time."

"Bye bye Tawa. Here, Sammy," said Dean, holding a piece of candy out to his brother.

"Thanks Dean."

Tara came back over, this time with some little chocolates. "Hi Dean. I've brought you some chocolate over."

Dean grinned, and took three pieces, and gave one to Sam. "Fank you, Tawa," he managed through a mouthful of chocolate. "Mmm. Dis weally nice."

"Yeah, they are. They should be ready in just a minute, to show you all around."

* * *

When it was their turn, Bobby and Sam had Dean's hands, as the tour guide took them over to a window.

Sam picked Dean up so he could see. "Wook, Sammy. Dey make chocate," said Dean, pointing at the workers behind the glass. "Wow. Wook, unca Bee-bee. You's see?"

"Yeah. I can see it, little man."

Dean knocked on the glass and waved. One of the workers looked up, and waved back. "He wave at me, Sammy."

"I know, kiddo. But stop knocking on the glass, you'll get in trouble."

As the group moved on, they were offered more samples of chocolate.

When Dean saw the white chocolate getting made, his eyes went even wider. "Dat white, Sammy. It weird."

Sam laughed. "White chocolate is not weird, it's just like brown chocolate."

Dean glared as if it would attack him. "No. It weird, Sammy."

"If you say so, Dean."

* * *

It wasn't long before Dean started jumping around instead of walking. "SAMMY, UNCA BEE-BEE! WOOK CANDY! CANDY, SAMMY!"

Sam closed his eyes. "Oh crap. How much has he had?" he asked Bobby, who was trying to keep Dean still.

"I have no idea. Dean stand still for a minute."

"NO, CAN'T! ME'S JUMP! CWOCDIES!"

"Dean, there's no crocodile's anywhere. Try and calm down."

Dean was offered more candy. "FANK YOU!" he yelled, taking a piece.

"Yer not having any more after that, little man. Yer going to be jumping on the walls soon."

"WOOK! HE MAKE CANDY!" he yelled, pointing at the workers behind another piece of glass.

"Dean, calm down. Everyone is looking at ya. Yer being too loud."

"SHH! PEEPLES HEAR YOU, UNCA BEE-BEE! ME'S SHH, AND WHISPING!"

"It's not me who's loud, little man. That's not whispering."

"WOOOO! YAY!" screamed Dean, running in a circle around Sam.

Sam closed his eyes when everyone turned to look at them. "He's had too much sugar," he explained with a little smile, before kneeling in-front of his hyperactive brother. "Hey, hey. Stop running, you're..."

"WE'S HAVE PARTY, SAMMY? SING WIV ME! WOOOOOO! YAY! WE'S WOCK! NA, NA, NA, FI'MAN'S!"

"Dean. Calm down for a minute." Sam grabbed Dean's flailing arms. "Dean, hey. We're going home soon. Try and stop screaming, okay?"

Dean nodded with a big grin. "'KAY SAMMY! COME!" he yelled, grabbing Sam's hand.

* * *

When the tour finally came to the end, Bobby went into the gift shop to get some chocolate for Dave as a thank you.

The little ball of energy was running around Sam in circles, giggling. "SAMMY! EVYFING GO AWOUND! SAY IT TO STOP!"

"Dean, everything would stop going around if you stand still, and stop running in circles."

"WOOOO! ME'S WULE!" The little Winchester came to a stop in-front of Sam, and stared up at him with wide eyes. "WOW! YOU'S WIGHT BIG, SAMMY!"

Sam couldn't help laughing. "I know. Bobby's coming, look."

"UNCA BEE-BEE! SAMMY BIG!"

"Is he? Come on, little man. It's time to go," said Bobby, taking Dean's hand.

"OOH OOH! MY UNDAKER GIANT! HE BIIIIIG GIANT! WOOHOO! HOMER SAY DAT!"

"Dean, get in the car," Sam told him when they reached the Impala.

"YAY! IMPAAAAA! SHE IMPA WINSTER!" He looked at Sam with big eyes, then turned back to the car. "YOU'S PWETTY!" Dean said with a big grin, stroking the Impala. "SAMMY! IMPA PWETTY, IN'T SHE?"

"Yeah, she's... great, Dean. Just get in the car," said Sam, holding the back door open.

"ME'S DWIVE! MOVE, UNCA BEE-BEE!" Dean ran to the drivers side door, and tried to open it. "ME'S DWIVE!"

Bobby rolled the window down. "Dean, there's no way in hell we're letting ya drive. Now go get in the back with yer brother."

Dean shook his head, and started hugging one of the wheels. "BACK CAR! IMPAAAA! DEAN WINSTER... WOVE... IMPAAAAAA!" he sang.

"Stop singing to the car, and get in." Sam reached down, and picked Dean up. It took a few minutes, but he finally managed to get his brother in the car.

"UNCA BEE-BEE! WE'S HAVE SONGS? ME SING!"

"I don't think music is a good idea, little man," said Bobby, starting the car.

"BIG MEANIE! OOH OOH! WOOK, DAT WOAD MOVE!"

"Dean, it's the car that's moving, not the road. Sit still," said Sam, putting his arm around his brother.

"WAINBOOO! SPUNBOB! IMPA! BATMAAAAN!"

Sam sighed, and put his first two fingers on the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

Dean was still bouncing in his seat when they arrived home. "SAMMY, WE'S SEE FI'MAN?"

"Why do you want to go see a fireman? We saw loads a few weeks ago," said Sam, helping his brother out of the car.

"FI'MAN'S AWSUM!" yelled the tiny Winchester, running to the house. "OOH OOH! ME WIDE BIKE?"

"Dean, ya can ride the bike when ya calm down a bit," Bobby told him, going into the house.

"ME'S CALM! NIGHT, MR WIGGLES! TINKA 'ITTLE STAR!"

Sam led his brother in the house. "Go sit on the couch," he told Dean, while he locked the door. When he went into the living room, Sam saw Dean was jumping on the couch. "Dean, I said sit, not jump around like a kangaroo."

Dean giggled, but continued jumping.

Sam grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on. "Here, watch this," he said, leaving wrestling on.

Dean jumped on the floor, and sat down, but continued bouncing. "WATCH UNDAKER WIV ME SAMMY?"

"He isn't on yet," Sam told him, sitting on the couch.

When Zeppelin and Bobby came in from the kitchen, the older man had two cups of coffee, and Dean's Batman cup filled with milk.

"ZEPPIIIIN!" screamed Dean excitedly, taking his cup. "ME'S HAVE 'IKE YOU?"

"Ya want coffee? I don't think so, little man. Yer bad enough as it is."

Dean started getting excited when he heard the bell. "UNDAKER!" he screamed when the lights went out, and his favourite walked to the ring. The Undertaker rolled his eyes back as he raised the lights. "AWSUM! HIS EYES WHITE!"

During the match, Dean stood up, and started jumping. "YAY! MY UNDAKER WINNING!"

A couple of minutes later, the man in black slashed his thumb across his throat. "DOOOOOMTONE! YAAAAAY! ONE... TWO... FEE!" Dean celebrated by climbing on the couch, and jumping on Sam.

"Calm down. Come here," Sam told him, sitting his brother down. "Try and talk quietly, instead of shouting."

"Me's seepy, Sammy," he whispered in Sam's ear.

"I'm not surprised. You've been jumping around and screaming like a lunatic for the past couple of hours," he said, before looking over at Bobby. "I'm going to take him up. Hopefully he's calm enough to sleep."

"I doubt it, he'll probably be up for awhile. Good luck"

"UNCA BEE-BEE, KISS ME!" yelled Dean, holding his arms out, so Sam lowered him down to Bobby.

Bobby chuckled at Dean's lips, which were stuck out comically waiting for a kiss. "We could stick ya to a window with them."

Dean giggled. "YOU'S GOTTED BEARD! IT FUNNY!" he yelled, giving his uncle a kiss. "NIGHT!"

"Night, little man."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	24. Dean goes out with his 'Unca Beebee'

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**Dean's new friend Jerry. Dean & Bobby go out for awhile.**

Dean started giggling when he saw a flash of brown speed across the floor. He stood up, and ran over near the wall. "Hiya."

Sam came in from the kitchen to see Dean running from one side of the room to the other. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean stopped from trying to catch the running mouse, and turned to grin at his brother. "Mousie, Sammy. He wun fwom me. He Jewwy. Ooh ooh, he dere," he said, before running again.

Sam rolled his eyes when Dean laid on the floor on his front, near the TV. "Come Jewwy. Me's Dean, Come pay wiv me," he called, tapping the floor near the little mouse hole. "Sammy, he want food. We's gotted ice ceem and sghetti?"

"Mice don't eat spaghetti or ice cream... and since when have we had a mouse?"

Dean shrugged, and turned back to the wall. "Jewwy, what age is you?" he asked, then waited for a minute. "Sammy, he not talk. You's make sandich? He hungy."

"Dean, I'm not making a sandwich for a mouse. I'll get him a piece of bread," he said, before going back into the kitchen. 'I need to get the mousetrap out.' He walked back into the room with a little piece of bread, to see Dean humming, trying to get the mouse to come out.

"Here you go, kiddo." Sam passed the bread to Dean, and knelt beside him. "Where's your friend then?"

Dean giggled, and waved the bread in-front of the little hole. "Jewwy, you's want dis? Come see Sammy," he said, placing the bread on the floor. The little face lit up when he saw the mouse come closer. "Sammy, wook."

"Oh yeah. He's nice, isn't he?"

Dean put his finger to his lips. "We's be shh, Sammy. We not scare Jewwy." He grinned when the mouse came over to the bread, and started nibbling it. "He cute, in't he?"

Sam was surprised when the mouse came closer to them. "So, I guess you're not scared of mice then?"

Dean looked at Sam, and shook his head. "No. He not scawy, he nice... and 'ittle. Me's not be scared. Is you scared, Sammy?"

"No. I'm not scared. I'm just making sure you're okay with them, there's loads of people who are scared of mice."

"Why?" Dean giggled and clapped when Jerry squeaked. "Aw, he talk now. He my fend. Hiya, me's Dean... and dis my buver, Sammy. You's gotted buver? Yeah... he gotted buver, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and shook his head. "Okay, what's his name?"

"Ishy, he buver name Ishy."

"He has a brother called Itchy? Like in Itchy and Scratchy?"

Dean giggled again and nodded. "Yeah, dey two's beat Tom and Scwashy up, because dey nasty to dem."

"But we don't have any cats, so how can Tom and Scratchy hurt them?"

Dean thought for a minute, then looked at the mouse. "Erm... me's not know, Sammy. Jewwy know dem."

"What about Zeppelin? He might not like Jerry, and he might try to kill..." He was cut off when Bobby and Zeppelin came in from a walk. Zeppelin must have seen the mouse, because he came running over, growling.

"NOOOO!" screamed Dean, sitting up, and grabbing hold of his dog's collar. He started shaking his finger at Zeppelin. "Zeppin Mak Wayne Winster... You's naughty boy, you not die my fends. Go bed." Dean pointed to the hallway, so Zeppelin ran up the stairs.

Bobby and Sam couldn't help laughing when Dean sent his dog to bed.

"He in twouble, Sammy and unca Bee-bee," Dean told them with a nod. "Jewwy."

"Who the hell is Jerry?"

"He's a mouse," Sam told him.

"Are ya sure? We don't have any mice," said Bobby, before going into the kitchen to get a mousetrap.

When he came in, Dean saw what he had in his hands, and sat up. "Unca Bee-bee... What dat?"

"It's a mousetrap, little man. It kills mice."

Dean gasped, and ran to Bobby. "NOOOOO! You not hurt Jewwy. Pees unca Bee-bee, he my fend. Pees not you die him, pees," he begged, eyes filling with tears. "Sammy, say to him. Pees not 'et him die my's fend. Dat not nice. Pees."

Sam bit his lip when Dean pleaded with them not to kill the mouse. "Bobby, you can't kill Jerry."

Bobby put the trap down, and knelt in-front of Dean, holding his arms out. "Hey... Come here."

Dean threw himself at Bobby, sobbing. "Pees not die my Jewwy. Not 'ike Mr Wiggles... he up heaven. Not Jewwy go up awell."

Sam blinked back tears, and hugged him from behind. "Shh, nobody's going to kill Jerry, kiddo."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise... Don't we, Bobby?"

"I promise too, little man. But I don't know if Zeppelin will."

Dean pulled back, and ran to the steps. "ZEPPIN! COME DOWN!"

Zeppelin ran down the stairs, and came to stand in-front of Dean, with his head lowered.

"Come," said Dean, kneeling down. "You not die Jewwy." He giggled when Zeppelin licked his face. "'Kay den... He say sowwy," he told his brother and uncle, before hugging Zeppelin. "Me's sowwy awell. Woves you."

"Hey Dean. How about I take ya out for a bit? As a sorry for nearly killing yer friend."

"Me and you, unca Bee-bee? What Sammy and Zeppin do?"

"Sam can stay and look after him. We'll go out for a bit together, would ya like that?"

Dean grinned, and ran over to his uncle. "Yeah. Fank you, unca Bee-bee."

"Yer welcome, little man. Come on, get ready. Ya don't mind, do ya Sam?"

Sam shook his head, and smiled. "No, of course not. He's your nephew, just... look after him, okay?" He wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit nervous about Dean going out without him.

"Ya don't have to worry, Sam. I'll take care of him," Bobby reassured him with a smile. He helped Dean with his bandanna, hat and jacket. "We'll go get ya some clothes and stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, unca Bee-bee," he said, before going over to Zeppelin. "Me and unca Bee-bee go out, 'kay? You's wiv Sammy." After hugging and kissing his dog, Dean ran over to Sam. "Bye bye, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and hugged Dean. "You be good, okay?" he asked, kissing the freckled cheek. "Do everything uncle Bobby tells you, and don't run away from him."

"Awight Sammy," said Dean, before running over to Bobby. "Me's weady, unca Bee-bee."

"I have my wallet, Dean's pen, and my phone... call if ya want to talk to Dean, or anything." Bobby knew how Sam felt about been away from Dean for a few hours, after everything they had been through.

Sam nodded with a smile. "Thanks. Bye Dean," he said, holding onto Zeppelin's collar.

"Bye bye, Sammy and Zeppin," said Dean with a wave as Bobby led him outside.

As they got in the car, Bobby looked back at him in the rearview mirror. "Are ya okay, little man?"

Dean turned from the window, and nodded. "Yeah, unca Bee-bee. Where we's go?"

"I thought we could go to a clothes shop, then get ya a toy, and go for a walk or something."

* * *

Dean giggled as they walked into the clothes shop together. "Do ya want to look at jeans first?"

"Yes pees."

"Come on then," he said, walking Dean to the jeans.

"Ooooh. Dey nice, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, running his hand over the dark blue denim.

"Alrighty then." Bobby sorted through them, until he found a pair in Dean's size, which he put in the basket. "Right, that's one."

Dean got two more pairs, before they went to look at tops. "Me's 'ike dat," he said, pointing at a blue button shirt. He also got a black one, and a green one too.

"Okay. What about t-shirts?" asked Bobby, heading over to the next aisle.

Dean liked five of the t-shirts, which included a Batman one. So Bobby got him them too.

After Bobby had paid for the clothes, he took Dean to go change. "Wow. Look at ya, looking all handsome," he said, as he finished getting him ready.

Dean giggled, and went all shy. "Fank you's cwoves, unca Bee-bee."

"Yer welcome, little man. We'll get yer hair cut first before we get ya some toys, okay?"

"Me's have it stick up again, unca Bee-bee?"

"Ya want it spiky? Of course ya can. But yer going to have to take the hat and bandanna off, so they don't mess yer hair up."

This time at the hairdressers, Bobby stayed beside Dean, holding his hand while he got his hair cut by a man.

"You's wear pink, mister. Me's 'ike boo and gween."

Paul the hairdresser laughed. "I know it's pink. It used to be white, but it got put in the wash with something red, so it turned this colour... That was a bit silly, wasn't it?"

Dean covered his mouth, and giggled. "Yeah... dat stoopid. But one time my's unca Bee-bee putted fire in kisen when he maked toast."

"It wasn't a fire, it was just smoke... but little fireman Dean saved everyone, didn't they, little man?"

Dean giggled again. "Yeah. Me's save him, me fi'man Dean."

"Wow. I bet you were very brave," said Paul, spiking Dean's freshly cut hair.

"Yeah. Me's aways bwave, in't me unca Bee-bee?"

Bobby smiled, and squeezed Dean's hand slightly. "Yeah, little man. Yer the best."

"Okay then, I'm all done. Do you like it?" asked Paul, turning Dean to look at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, it nice. Fank you," said Dean, touching his hair.

They went into the toy shop next as promised. "It got mions toys, unca Bee-bee. Wow. Wook dat, unca Bee-bee," whispered Dean, pointing at a set of drums. "Me's have dem?"

Bobby laughed, but for once he had to say no. Sam would kill him if he bought Dean a drum set. "Maybe when yer a bit bigger, little man."

They went a little further down that aisle, and saw a kids guitar. "Wook. Me's have dat pees?"

Bobby sighed. 'At least it's not as loud as a set of drums,' he thought, going to pick one up.

"YAY! Fank you."

"Yer welcome, little man. We'll get ya one more thing from here, then we'll go put these in the car and go for a walk, okay?"

Dean smiled, and nodded. "It 'kay dat you's twy die Jewwy."

"So, ya forgive me then? I bet Zeppelin's sorry too," Bobby said as they walked to the aisle with kids DVDS, where Dean got the SpongeBob squarepants movie and a Tom and Jerry box-set.

"Me's watch dem, unca Bee-bee?" he asked as they were paying.

"Yeah sure," answered Bobby with a smile. "Come on then."

They both headed to the car. Dean wanted to phone his brother, so he sat in the car with his feet hanging out, while Bobby knelt in-front of him.

* * *

Sam jumped slightly when his phone rang. "Hello."

"_Hiya Sammy. It me, Dean_," came a voice, followed by a giggle.

"I know it's you, you big silly. I don't let anyone else call me Sammy. What have you been doing?"

"_Erm... Me's gotted cwoves.. and Tom and Jewwy, and SpunBob..._" There was some whispering over the phone. "_And... Unca Bee-bee say west sapise._"

"A surprise? Is it a good one, or a bad one?"

"_It good, Sammy. Zeppin and Jewwy 'kay?"_

"Yeah. Zeppelin's laying down, and Jerry came out a few minutes ago. And before you ask, your fish and caterpillars are fine too."

"_Fank you Sammy. Me and unca Bee-bee go walk, den come home. You's miss me, Sammy?"_

"Yeah, kiddo. I miss you loads," said Sam truthfully.

Dean giggled happily. _"Me's miss you awell, Sammy... Woves you, big buver."_

Sam closed his eyes, and cleared his throat. "I love you too, little brother. I'll see you soon, okay?"

_"'Kay, Sammy. Bye bye,"_ said Dean, before hanging up.

Sam smiled, and looked over the top of the couch, where Zeppelin was laid in-front of the door, waiting for Dean to come home. "Dean's going to be back soon, Zeppelin."

Zeppelin raised his head slightly at the mention of Dean's name, but then lowered it back. He missed his best friend.

* * *

Dean smiled at Bobby, and handed him his phone back. "Dere go."

"Thanks, little man. Are ya ready?" he asked, locking the car when Dean stood up.

As they walked away, Dean turned back to wave at the car. "Bye bye, Impa," he waved, before slipping his little hand in Bobbys as they walked into the park. There were a few people out jogging, and a pond with ducks. "Duckys, unca Bee-bee."

"Yeah. Do ya like Ducks?" he asked, even though it was a stupid question, since Dean loved all animals.

"Yeah... Dey's cute." Dean giggled as Bobby started swinging their hands together, but he saw something a little further up that made him sad. When they came across the woman in a wheelchair, he looked up at her and said, "Oh no. You's hurted?"

"No, darling. I'm fine. I just can't walk so well, that's all."

Dean still looked sad as he started carefully climbing on the chair, and onto the woman's knees.. "You's have hug? Make you better."

"Aw," said the woman as Dean's little arms wrapped around her neck.

Dean pulled back after several seconds and looked up at her. "You's 'kay now?"

"Yeah. I feel a lot better and happier now. Thank you. What's your name? I'm Alanna."

"Me's Dean... Dis my unca Bee-bee, we's go walk. You's see dem duckys?" he asked, pointing at the little pond.

"Yeah. I love coming out here to read and watch the ducks."

"Me's 'ike duckys awell. Me's gotted doggy Zeppin, and two fishys, and two Catpiars... and fend Jewwy, he mousie."

Alanna looked impressed. "Oh wow. That's a lot, isn't it? Do you look after them?"

"Yeah. Unca Bee-bee, and Sammy hep me."

Bobby put his hand on Dean's back. "Come on, let Alanna get back to what she was doing." He smiled at Alanna. "Sorry if he bothered ya."

"Oh, don't be silly, he's adorable. It's nice to have someone to talk to out here. It was very nice talking to you Dean. And thank you very much for the hug."

Dean smiled sweetly, and blushed. "Wecome 'Ana. Unca Bee-bee hep me," he said, holding out his arms, so Bobby could pick him up.

"Bye sweetheart. I hope you have a nice walk with your uncle Bobby."

"Bye bye," said Dean, waving at her.

"That was very nice what ya did, little man," said Bobby as they started walking away.

"She nice, unca Bee-bee. Wook unca Bee-bee, Birdy." He pointed at the two birds flying above them.

* * *

Zeppelin shot up when he heard the car pulling up. Sam went over, and grabbed his collar, he didn't want him to knock Dean over as soon as he came through the door.

Bobby came in first with a few shopping bags. "I present the new Dean Winchester," he said, and moved to the side, so Dean could jump forward with a big grin.

Sam stared at his brother, who now had spiky hair, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue buttoned shirt over it, new jeans, and his brown leather jacket. He looked so much like his Dean, the only thing missing was his amulet, which Sam now wore.

"Wow. You look amazing, kiddo. Did you have a nice time out with uncle Bobby?"

Dean came over to stroke Zeppelin, and giggled when he dived on him in excitement. "Yeah. It cool... Me's gotted woads cwoves and... Ooh ooh, you's see dis." He ran over to the bags, and pulled out the guitar. "It cool, in't it? Open, Sammy?"

Sam opened the toy for Dean, and passed it over.

The next five minutes were spent with Dean making loads of noise with his new toy. "Hey, how about you show me what else you bought?"

Dean giggled, and climbed up on the couch with Zeppelin. He opened the first bag, which were the DVDs. Sam smiled when he saw Tom and Jerry. "Jerry's okay. Zeppelin was good while you were out."

"Fank you Zeppin, not hurt Jewwy." The next few bags had clothes, which Dean had to show Sam.

"Are ya going to tell Sam about that lady?" asked Bobby, before turning to Sam. "There was a woman in a wheelchair in the park."

"Oh no. He didn't say anything stupid, did he?"

"No. He asked if she was hurt, and gave her a hug to make her better."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Aw. That's nice, kiddo."

"She nice, Sammy. She 'Ana, and she 'ike wook at duckys. And she say me's adowaba, in't she unca Bee-bee?"

"Yeah, she did, little man. Do ya want to watch one of yer new DVDs now?"

Dean bounced on the couch. "Yes pees. We's watch Tom and Jewwy?"

Sam smiled, and picked up the DVD. "Sure, kiddo."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	25. Dean & Bobby

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**Dean asks Sam a question. Sam goes out, so Bobby looks after Dean.**

"Sammy, me's ask keston?" asked Dean from his seat beside his brother on the couch.

"Of course you can, kiddo," replied Sam, picking his coffee up from the table.

"Impa gotted bwa?"

The question took Sam by surprise, and he ended up spitting coffee everywhere, and having a coughing fit. When he finished, he turned to Dean. "Excuse me?"

"Impa gotted bwa? Girls have bwas... and Impa girl. She have one?"

"Er... No. The car doesn't have a bra. And how do you know about bras, young man?"

Dean pointed at the TV. "Me see'd girls. Dey wear bwa hide dey's boobies. Why not Impa?"

"You shouldn't watch things with girls in just bras. And er... Cars aren't people... and.. and only girls who are people have them."

Dean nodded, then pointed at his fish. "Mawy gotted boobies?"

"No. Fish don't have boobies or have to wear a bra... now can we talk about something else?"

"'Kay Sammy." Dean was silent for a minute, and asked, "Sammy?"

"What now?"

"Mommy have boobies?" Dean asked his brother seriously.

Sam covered his face. "Oh my god." He took his hand away, and looked down at Dean. "Yes, she did. Grown up girls have boobies, and boys have doodles, okay? Now watch TV."

Dean looked down at his hands. "Sammy? What Daddy wook 'ike? Me's not see'd him."

Sam reached over to pick him up and sat him on his knee. "I have a picture in my wallet of both of them together." He got out the picture of both their parents and showed it to his brother. "There he is, kiddo."

"Dey smile, Sammy."

"Yeah. They were very happy. They loved each other... and us two very much. Are you okay?"

Dean nodded, and ran his finger over his Dad's face. "He hair 'ike you."

"Yeah... I guess he does."

"Me's not have Daddy... but you Daddy. You's good Daddy," he said with a sweet smile.

Sam looked surprised. "I... You... Did you just say I was like a Dad to you?"

"Me in twouble?"

Sam smiled, and hugged Dean tightly. "Are you kidding? It's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Dean giggled, and hugged Sam back. "Yay. Me's maked Sammy happy. Me feed Fishy's." He got up off the couch, and ran over to his pets. "Hiya Johnny and Mawy," he said, getting the tub of food. "Sammy, open dis."

"Here you go." Sam opened it for him, and placed a bit of the food in Dean's hand.

"Fank you." Dean stood on the little stool, and fed his fish. He picked up his jar of caterpillars, and showed them his other pets. "You member catpiars? Ooh ooh, DC dere." Dean unscrewed the lid, and picked the green caterpillar up. "You see him? He nice, 'int he? But AC aseeps."

"Make sure he doesn't wiggle away."

Dean giggled, and picked the caterpillar up in his fingers. He moved his hand close to Sam's face, and shook the caterpillar slightly. "Ooooo. Wiggling. He Wiggling, Sammy. Oooo."

Sam laughed, and shook his head. "Okay then. What do you want for lunch, kiddo?"

"SGHETTI!"

* * *

A few hours later, Bobby came in to take care of Dean, while Sam went out with some friends for a few drinks.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm going out for awhile, and uncle Bobby is going to look after you, okay?"

Dean immediately looked upset. "Why? You's weave me?"

"No, I'm not leaving you. I'm just going out for awhile, and I promise I'll be back."

"'Kay, Sammy. Me's miss you," Dean whispered sadly, and gave his brother a hug.

Sam closed his eyes, and hugged Dean back. "I'll tell you what... If you miss me later, you can ask Bobby to call me, okay? And if I miss you, I'll phone you. How about that?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Fank you." Dean giggled, and reached up to kiss Sam's cheek. "Me's be good. Make Impa not dwive away."

"Of course I will. I have to go, kiddo. Love you," he said, kissing Dean's nose.

"Woves you, Sammy. Bye bye."

* * *

Dean, Bobby and Zeppelin were sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon that Bobby had introduced as Beetlejuice. Dean loved it and sat watching with a big smile on his face, giggling and clapping whenever the ghost with the most said or did something funny.

When it was over, Dean was bored as they watched another show that was on afterwards. "Dis bowing unca Bee-bee. Me go seeps," he said, sighing dramatically.

"It's not that boring, little man," said Bobby, flicking through the channels for something to watch.

Dean smiled up at Bobby, and snuggled closer to his uncle. "What dat?" he asked, pointing at the kids film Bobby had stopped on.

"That's Home Alone 2, little man. It's about a little boy. Do ya want to watch it?"

"Yes pees."

Dean giggled when Harry ended up flying on top of a car. "Me's not 'ike dat 'ittle man. He nasty... Oh no."

Bobby frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Me say he 'ittle man, but dat my's name. Me's 'ittle man, not him... he big meanie."

Bobby smiled, and hugged Dean. "That's right. Yer my little man," he said, kissing Dean's hair.

"Yeah. And you's my unca Bee-bee, no else." He turned back to the film, and burst out laughing when Kevin threw bricks, which hit Marv in the face. "Me 'ike dat big mister, he funny."

"Trust ya to like the bad guy."

Dean burst into giggles, and fell into Bobby when the tall one got electrocuted. "H-He sweam 'ike girl, unca Bee-bee," he said, and fell about laughing again.

* * *

When the film finished, Dean climbed onto Bobby's knee. "Hiya."

"Hiya, little man. Are ya okay?"

"Yeah. What we's-" Dean jumped when Bobby's phone started ringing.

Bobby got out his phone, and put it to his ear. "Hello."

_"Hey, Bobby. How's Dean?"_

"He's fine, Sam. He's just watched Home Alone 2."

Dean started bouncing on Bobby. "Me's talk Sammy?" he asked with big hopeful eyes.

"I'm going to put the little man on before he bruises me or something," said Bobby, before passing the phone to Dean.

"Hiya Sammy. Impa 'kay? She wunned away?"

Sam laughed. _"No kiddo. The car is fine. I missed you, so I called like I promised. What have you been doing?"_

"Erm... watch funny fingy wiv funny mister dat scweam 'ike girl. Sammy when you's come back?"

"_I'll be back soon. I'll be back before you go to bed, okay?"_

"'Kay, Sammy. Bye bye. Woves you woads and woads."

"_I love you too... millions and trillions. See you later, kiddo."_

"See you awell, Sammy," said Dean, then handed the phone to Bobby.

"Are ya okay, little man?"

Dean smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. Sammy come home. What we's do?"

"Do ya want to paint for a bit?"

"YEAH! Dat cool, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, getting down from the couch.

"Sit at the kitchen table, and I'll get the painting things ready," said Bobby, standing up. While he was getting the paints, he picked up a t-shirt of Sams that needed washing. "Okay, get this on, so ya don't ruin those clothes."

"'Kay." Dean put his brother's shirt on, and looked down at himself. "It wook 'ike dwess."

Bobby chuckled, setting up the table. "Yeah, it does, little man. I don't think Sam would want ya to get those new clothes messy, so it'll protect yer clothes."

After five minutes, the table was ready. "Here ya go," said Bobby, handing a paintbrush to Dean, before picking one up himself.

"Fank you. What you's paint, unca Bee-bee?"

"Yer going to see when it's done," answered Bobby, painting a black circle.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, both were finished with their pictures. "Me's do it, unca Bee-bee. You's 'ike it?"

Bobby looked at the picture. "Is it us?" he asked the little boy, who was now wearing his uncle's hat. It was too big at first, but Bobby had adjusted it to fit Dean's little head.

"Yeah, unca Bee-bee. Dis me..." Dean pointed at the little figure. "Dis you..." he pointed at the bigger one. "And dis sun. And we's two happy happy joy joy. And Jewwy dere..." Dean pointed at the tiny brown circle, then pointed at the bigger brown circle. "Dat Zeppin."

"Wow. That's awesome. It looks just like us all."

Dean smiled proudly. His eyes widened when he looked at Bobby's picture and saw the car. "Dat Impa," he whispered in awe. "Wow. Dat bootful."

"Thanks, little man." Bobby dipped his finger in the blue paint, and put it on Dean's nose.

"Oh no. You paint my's nose." Dean crossed his eyes to see his nose. "Wight. Me's get you," said the little Winchester, getting paint on all his fingers, before standing on his chair, and running his fingers down Bobby's cheeks, leaving four coloured lines down each side of his face. "Ha ha. Gotted you."

Bobby smiled, and got more paint. This time he drew a 'D' on one cheek, and a 'W' on the other. "There ya go. Ya have a D and W. There yer initials."

Dean grinned at Bobby, and put his whole hand in the paint. He slapped his little hand on Bobby's forehead, leaving a tiny green hand print. "Gotted you again. Na na." Dean stuck his tongue out, and sat down with some new paper to start another picture.

* * *

An hour later, they were still painting when Sam came home. He froze in the kitchen doorway when he saw his little brother and uncle. When they didn't notice him standing there, he cleared his throat, making them jump.

"Oh. Hey Sam. We were busy."

Sam laughed when he saw the paint-covered faces. "Yeah, I can see that. What have you been doing then?"

"We's not do noffing," said Dean innocently.

"Okay... What happened to your faces then?" Sam asked, sitting at the other side of the table.

Dean looked at Bobby, then back at Sam. "Erm... We's got beated up by paint... and it jump, and... and got my and unca Bee-bee face. In't it, unca Bee-bee?"

Bobby shook his head, chuckling. "If ya say so, little man."

"Riiiight. Why does Bobby have a hand print the same size as your hand on his forehead?"

Dean sighed dramatically. "Fine den. It me do it. Me and unca Bee-bee have fight wiv paint... OOH OOH! SAMMY HUG!" he yelled, climbing off his chair, and running to Sam.

Sam smiled, and picked him up. "Hey, I missed you. Can I have a big hug from my favourite brother?"

Dean grinned, and gave Sam a hug. "Yeah. Me have you's shirt on," he whispered against Sam's chest.

"Yeah, I know. We'll have to get you in the bath soon."

"Me and unca Bee-bee have fun, Sammy. We's paint."

Bobby stood up, and started clearing the table. "Sam get the little man in the bath, while I start dinner."

* * *

After dinner, Dean went into the living room with Zeppelin, and walked over to the wall with one of his books, and sat down. "Hiya Jewwy. It bedtime, so me's wead," he said, opening his book, and looking at the first picture. "Erm... One a time, dis 'ady have dwess on... 'Ady went walk to sop."

Bobby and Sam stood at the door, watching Dean reading a bedtime story to the mouse. "It's going to be hard to see him go when the year finishes," Sam whispered to Bobby. "But I can't wait to see big Dean, I've missed him."

"I was thinking the same thing earlier," Bobby whispered back. They both smiled when Dean started giggling when the mouse came out.

"Hiya Jewwy. 'Ady see'd mister and went home and maked food... and eated it... den went bed. End." Dean closed the book, and looked at the mouse. "You 'ike it, Jewwy?" The mouse just sat there staring at Dean, who turned to his brother and uncle. "He 'ike it... Go bed, Jewwy," he said, before walking to the couch. "Wead dis, Sammy."

Sam walked over to the couch, and sat beside Dean. He opened the book, and started reading.

**TBC**

**Hope you like. **


	26. Dean goes to a birthday party

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**This chapters for Anna who wanted Dean to go to Alexia's birthday party.  
**

**Dean goes to Alexia's birthday party.  
**

"Sammy, we see Undaker?" asked Dean, walking over to the couch with Sam's laptop in both hands.

Sam looked up from the paper, and took his laptop from his brother. "I swear you're obsessed with the man. Come here." He lifted Dean up beside him, and sorted a video out for him to watch, before placing the laptop carefully on Dean's knees.

Dean smiled then turned to the screen. "YAY!" he cheered when his hero went to the ring. The green eyes went wide when halfway through the match, the Undertaker did a running jump over the top rope, landing on top of his opponent. "SAMMY! SAMMY! YOU'S SEE HIM? HE FYED! UNDAKER FYED, SAMMY!"

"Did Undertaker fly? Wow. He's good, isn't he?"

"No. He awsum... and he bestest. And he wight nice. And... and me's maked him smile."

"You make everybody smile, kiddo," Sam said fondly, ruffling Dean's hair.

Dean giggled, and went back to watching the man in black.

* * *

After an hour, Sam turned it off to get Dean ready to go to Claires. "Me wear dis?" asked Dean, holding up his bandanna, after he had got dressed in his best clothes.

"No, Dean. I've just spiked your hair up." Sam sighed when Dean started sulking. "What about this?" he asked, wrapping the bandanna a few times around Dean's wrist, and tying it tightly. "You can still wear it without messing your hair up."

"Fank you, Sammy."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get your boots on." Sam lifted Dean onto his knee, and put the new little black boots on. When he finished, he put Dean down in-front of him. "Wow. Look at you, looking all cute. We'll have to hold all the girls back when you turn up."

Dean giggled shyly. "Fank you."

Sam smiled at Dean's red cheeks, then looked down at the amulet against his chest. "Hey, kiddo. I want you to look after this for me," he said, taking it from around his neck, and holding it out.

Dean eyes widened. "But... but dat you's neckace, Sammy."

"Well... It's not mine. It belongs to someone very very special, and I want you to wear it. But look after it." Sam placed the necklace over Dean's head, and adjusted it so it wasn't too long. "Make sure you don't pull on it, because you might hurt yourself. Nobody else wears it."

"Weady, Sammy?" asked Dean, fiddling with the amulet.

"Yeah. We have to get your jacket on, and wait for Bobby."

Bobby came back from his trip to the store, to get a barbie doll for Alexia from Dean. "Wow. Don't ya look handsome, little man? This is to give to Alexia," he said, handing the bag to the little boy.

"'Kay. Come den."

* * *

Dean was nervous as they waited for someone to open the door.

Claire answered the door with a smile. "Hey. Come on in guys."

"Where 'Exia? Me's gotted pwesent," Dean told her, holding the bag up.

"Aw. Thanks sweetie. I'll put it with the others, so she can open them all together," she said, leading them out to the back where there was a huge bouncy castle in the middle of the garden..

"Wow. Me go dat, Sammy?"

"Of course you can. Don't jump too close to the edge."

"YAY!" Dean gave his jacket to Sam, before running over to the bouncy castle. "SAMMY! YOU SEE ME? ME'S JUMP!"

"Yeah, kiddo. Be careful of the edge."

Dean giggled, and spun in a circle. "WOOOOO!" he yelled, jumping over to where Alexia was. "Hiya 'Exia."

"Hello Dean. You look pretty."

"Fank you. You pwetty awell." The two held hands and jumped together. "Happy birday."

"Thank you, Dean. I'm happy you came," she admitted, cheeks turning bright red.

Dean grinned, and they both started jumping in circles.

Sam and Claire watched, smiling at the two kids. "'Lexie has a huge crush on Dean. He was the first person she wanted to invite. How is Dean doing?"

"He's okay. Back to the little jumping bean we all know and love."

Dean and Alexia were busy bouncing, when a little girl fell into Dean. "WHOA!" he cried, falling.

"DEAN! Are you okay?" Alexia asked worriedly.

Dean got back up with a smile. "Yeah," he said, turning to the other girl. "You's 'kay? Want pay wiv us?"

The girl smiled shyly. "Erm... Thank you. They over there won't let me play with them. My name is Amy."

"Me Dean. Come Amy," he said, holding his hand out for his new friend to take. "We's jump."

The three kids jumped in circles. "Me know. We's jump, wight? And see go more big," said Dean, letting the girls hands go.

"Yeah. That sounds fun."

"WOOOO!" screamed Dean, spinning as he jumped. He giggled when he landed on his bum.

The two girls laughed with him. After awhile, Dean got bored with jumping and decided to play a new game. "Ooh ooh. Want pay catching?"

Amy and Alexia nodded, and jumped from the bouncy castle. "Come. WE PAY CATCHING! YOU'S PAY AWELL!" he yelled to the others.

Most of the kids came over to play tag. Dean was first to catch the others. "Got you," he said, touching a boy's shoulder.

"Now I've got you," said the boy, turning to Dean, and pushing him over.

Dean glared, and jumped back up. "You sonabish."

Sam and Claire ran over when the boy pushed Dean for no reason. Sam held onto his brother as he launched forward. "Dean, don't. Just ignore him, kiddo. Play with the others. If he does anything else, come get me."

Dean shrugged away from Sam after he calmed down, and ran after one of the other kids. "Me's get you."

The kids screamed with laughter as Dean chased them, and tagged them one after the other. "YAY! Me's gotted evyone," he cheered, holding his arms up as he celebrated. He looked over at the kid who pushed him, who was standing on his own, glaring at everyone. "Why he here?"

"He lives next door. But I don't like him. Mommy asked him to come. Are you okay? I saw him push you. If he hurt you, I'll kick him in the nuts."

Dean stared at Alexia with wide eyes. "Erm... No, me's 'kay."

"Come on, I'll show you my friends from school." Alexia took Dean's hand, and led him over to a group of kids. "Hey guys. This is Dean. He's my best friend."

"Hiya," said Dean, ducking his head shyly.

A few of the children came forward, making Dean step back as they started talking all at once, and introducing themselves.

As they spoke, Claire came walking out of the house with a huge chocolate cake. "'Lexie come here, love."

When all the kids gathered around Claire, Dean burst out singing. "HAPPY BIRDAY 'EXIA! YOU'S HAPPY DAY! YOU'S FIIIIIVE! PEAS WHEN YOU DONE! NOT CWY NO MOOOORE! ALL NIGHT WOOOONG! HAPPY BIRDAY!"

The grown-ups and kids laughed. "You're mad, kiddo," said Sam after he finished laughing.

"Thank you for singing, Dean," said Alexia, smiling at Dean.

After Dean's version, the others started singing 'Happy birthday' to the birthday girl. After the song was over, Claire cut the cake, and gave each kid a piece first.

"Hello Dean," said a little boy, walking over to talk to the youngest Winchester. "I liked your song."

"Fank you. It fwom songs me 'ike. Erm... you's Wyan, in't you?"

Ryan nodded with a big smile. "Yeah. Do you want to play?"

"Kay," said Dean, following his new friend.

"Hey kids. I've got a surprise for you. Come sit over here," said Claire, coming out with a man in different coloured clothes. "I've asked a clown to perform for you all. His name is Giggles the clown," she told them, before turning to the clown. "They're all yours."

"COOOOOWN!" screamed Dean excitedly, raising his arms over his head. Everyone turned to look at him, Alexia and Ryan started laughing. "What?"

Claire walked over to Sam, who was standing near the house. "Are you sure you don't want to go in the kitchen? I know you hate clowns."

Sam shook his head, and smiled. "No. I want to stay where I can see Dean, to make sure he's okay."

"He seems to be popular anyway. Apart from Carl, everyone seems to like him."

"Is he the one who pushed Dean?" he asked, looking at the kid they were talking about.

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to get along with many people. It's the main reason I invited him, to try and get him to talk and play with the others, but..." She laughed. "At least Dean knows how to stick up for himself, I thought he was going to kill Carl earlier."

Sam had to smile. "Believe me, if Dean gets annoyed... well, I wouldn't want to be near him, and I'm his brother."

Giggles started juggling three little balls, and caught one in his mouth. "Wow!" said Dean in awe, clapping.

After the juggling, the clown started doing cartwheels, and finished with a back-flip. "That was great," said Alexia, smiling.

"Me woves cowns, but Sammy scared," he said, before turning back to Giggles, who had started making balloon animals. Dean looked over at Sam, who was watching him instead of the clown, so he waved at him.

Sam smiled, and waved back.

* * *

When the clown finished, Claire brought out trays of juice and food, before Alexia opened her presents. She gave Dean a kiss when she saw the doll, making the little boy blush furiously.

After the presents, Dean was talking to Alexia, Ryan, Amy, and another boy called Martin. "Me see'd Undaker, and sitted on bike." He lifted his shirt sleeve up to show them his bandanna. "He gived me dis... and gwoves. And me's meeted Fi'man's, and went in fi' twuck. It awsum."

"My daddy's a fireman," Ryan told him. "I went in a truck too. It was cool."

"And... Ooh ooh. Me meeted Batman, and me winned fingy wiv Bat ears. It my and Sammy woom."

The kids were listening to Dean with wide eyes as he told them about his favourite days.

"Where else did you go, Dean?" asked Amy shyly.

"Erm... We's go zoo, and dey woads amals. Dey biiiig efant, and he big ears. We's went chocate facowy. Dey woads chocate and candy." Dean paused as he thought. "Erm... We camp, but dis scawy mister. But Sammy and unca Bee-bee save me. Me hitted him in doodle," he told them, making the other kids laugh. "And we's bowing wiv my unca Davey. He wight cool."

Alexia and Amy were staring at Dean, but the little boy didn't seem to notice they liked him as he told them all his stories.

* * *

An hour later, Bobby turned up at the house. "UNCA BEE-BEE!" screamed Dean, running over to take his hand. "Come see my's fends. Dis my unca Bee-bee."

Martin smiled at Dean's uncle. "Dean's telling us stories of where he's been. And he keeps talking about you."

"Has he? Well, I hope he's being nice."

"Me's wight nice. See? Me say he awsum. Ooh ooh. Me's forgetted my Zeppin. He bestest doggy, and wook after me." He turned to Alexia. "My Zeppin cool, in't he?"

"Yeah. I've seen him, he's a cute little doggy."

Dean giggled. "He not 'ittle no more. He big, and he GRRRRR! If peeples come."

"Well, that's what he's there for. And he plays with ya, whenever ya want."

"He cawwy me. He wight stwong," he told them, turning to Bobby. "Show dem, unca Bee-bee."

Bobby smiled, and got out his phone to show the children a recent picture of Dean and Zeppelin.

The kids around Dean awwww'd. "He's cute, Dean," Amy told him.

"Unca Bee-bee gotted him when me's felled."

The little boy started on another story.

* * *

Soon, the kids started going home, so Bobby and Sam decided to take Dean home too.

When Dean finished saying bye to his friends, the three walked to the door, followed by Claire. "Thanks a lot for coming."

"It's okay. Bye Claire."

Dean was standing beside the adults and looked over at the car, where Carl was stood in-front, glaring at him. His eyes widened when Carl turned and kicked the Impala. "HEY!" he screamed, running down the driveway.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam and Bobby, running after him.

"YOU'S NASTY BISH! YOU HITTED MY IMPA!" When Carl ran into his garden, Dean tried to go after him, but Sam grabbed him from behind, and lifted him up. Dean immediately started fighting against him.

"Dean, stop it," said Sam, trying to keep hold of Dean.

"NO! GET OFF ME! DAT SONABISH HURTED MY IMPA! ME'S DIE HIM! 'ET ME GO!"

"You're not killing anybody. Calm down." Sam was actually struggling to calm the whirlwind that was Dean. A pissed off Dean Winchester was a scary sight, even a little three year old version.

"'ET ME GO, YOU BIG TWEE!" Dean screamed, trying to bite Sam's hand.

"Dean, calm down."

"Get him in the car, Sam," Bobby told him, holding the car door open.

"I'm trying," said a breathless Sam.

Dean's arms and legs were flying everywhere as he struggled to get free. "GET OFF ME!"

When both of them finally managed to get the pissed off Winchester into the car, Sam sat Dean on his knee, and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"ME'S DIE HIM! HE HURTED MY IMPA!" Dean tried to do a head-dive out of the window, so Sam closed it, and held tighter to him when Bobby set off.

"Dean, the car's fine. Just... just calm down."

"He hurted Impa, Sammy." Dean was still struggling, but he was finally calming down.

"Dean chill out. The Impala is fine," Sam told him in a soothing tone. "Have you finished calling me a tree, now?"

"Sowwy Sammy."

Sam could see the little smile Dean was trying to hide. "Where did that come from?"

"You's big... and twees big awell."

Sam laughed. "I'm not as big as a tree, kiddo."

"My Undaker is. He giant, and..." Dean's eyes widened. "Where we's go? Hospal?"

"Why do we need to go to a hospital?" asked a confused Sam.

"Impa. She hurted. She hospal, make her better."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, the car doesn't need to go to hospital. She's fine. We're going home. Have you calmed down yet?"

Dean took a deep breath, and shrugged. "Yes, Sammy."

"Thank god. You're quite scary when you're in a bad mood. Remind me to never make you mad."

"Kay Sammy," said Dean, giggling.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	27. Dean the Bat fireman

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

**This chapters for JanuarySunshine13 who wanted jealous!Dean.**

**The Bat Fireman & Bat Zeppelin save 'Sad Sammy' from 'Bad Bobby'. Dean meets a friend of Dave's.**

**"**You's stay here, Me's be back" said Dean to Metallica, Undertaker, Eeyore, and Fred, before running upstairs.

When Dean came back down a few minutes later, Sam came in from cleaning the kitchen and stared when he saw his little brother was dressed in his fireman jacket and helmet with Batman cape and mask. "Dean, what the hell are you wearing?"

"What?" asked Dean, looking down at himself. "Me's Bat Fi'man."

"You're the Bat Fireman? Okay then."

Dean walked over to Zeppelin with a T-shirt, and put the ends of the shirt into his collar as a cape. "You's hep me fight fire and cwime. You's Bat Zeppin," he told him, before getting his sword out of his little toy box.

Sam laughed when Dean climbed on Zeppelin's back. "Come Bat Zeppin. We's save peeples." Zeppelin stood and walked toward Sam with his friend on his back. "Hiya Sammy. You's need save?"

"No. Thanks Dean. Go in the kitchen and see if Bobby needs saving."

"Me's not Dean. Me Bat Fi'man. Go kisen, Bat Zeppin."

Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table, and looked up in surprise when his boy rode in on Zeppelin's back, dressed half as Batman and half a fireman, carrying a sword. "What are ya doing, little man?"

"You's hep, unca Bee-bee? We's Bat Fi'man and Bat Zeppin. We soop hewoes."

"Er... I don't think so." Dean looked disappointed, so Bobby had an idea. "I'll tell ya what... Why don't I be the bad guy and ya can save Sam."

Dean's face lit up. "YAY!" The three went back into the living room, so Bobby could tell Sam what they were doing. They decided to play in the yard, and took Dean's teddies out with them.

"Wight... Undaker and Fwed Fi'man good, dey wiv me and Bat Zeppin... But Metaca and Eeyore dey wiv Bad Bee-bee. Sammy... erm you's Sad Sammy, and my fend."

"Sam go over to the garage. That's where yer going to be held prisoner. And... Mad Metallica and Evil Eeyore will come with me."

Dean giggled at the names Bobby gave his teddies, as he climbed back up onto his dog. "Go Sammy. Me's save you."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the garage.

Dean grinned up at Bobby, and his two teddies as they joined Sam. Bobby left Eeyore halfway between them and Metallica a little further up as guards. "Oh no. My fend Sad Sammy got taked by Bad Bee-bee." He held up his sword. "We's save him. Go, Bat Zeppin."

Zeppelin walked slowly forward, making Dean giggle. "No. Me bad mood, my's fend gone," said Dean, scowling. "GRRRRR! Over dere, Bat Zeppin. Dat Eva Eeyore, he wiv Bad Bee-bee." When they reached the donkey, the Bat Fireman got down and walked over, pointing his sword. "Where my fend?"

In the garage, Sam and Bobby poked their heads out, and watched Dean. They couldn't help smiling as Dean was questioning the donkey.

"Wight den. Fwed, get him." Dean knelt down with his fireman teddy, and the two teddies started fighting. "Where my fend? Fwed, die him," he said, making the teddies struggle until Eeyore laid still.

Zeppelin lay down so Dean could climb back on him. "Go, Bat Zeppin." The two started walking again, but stopped when they came across Metallica. This time, Dean took the Undertaker with him. "If you's not say where my fend is, Undaker give doomtone."

* * *

In the garage, Bobby turned to Sam. "Since he's close... go sit over by that car with hands behind yer back so it looks like yer tied up."

Sam looked at Dean one last time, and walked over to the car. "I'll only do this for Dean, you know," he said, putting his hands behind him.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Where Sad Sammy?" Dean waited for a minute. "'Kay. Where dat? Fank you. Undaker give doomtone. Me's 'ied," he said with a grin. He put the two teddies together and slammed Metallica on the floor. "West in peas."

Dean walked with his dog, but stopped with wide eyes. "Oh no. It fire. Stay Bat Zeppin, me's Bat Fi'man." He put down his sword, and held his arms out, making splashing noises to fight the fire.

When the 'fire' was out, Bobby stepped forward, and tried to look evil.

The Bat fireman picked up his sword and glared at 'Bad Bobby'. "Where my fend, Sad Sammy?"

"Er... Ya have to get through me to get to yer friend."

"Fine den." Dean held his sword in-front of him with both hands.

"Very impressive, but we should do this without weapons."

"'Kay den," he said, standing in a fighting stance, holding up his tiny fists. "Come, big feek." Dean spun in a circle, before running forward and punching Bobby's legs.

When Bobby fell to his knees, pretending he was hurt, Dean hit him in the face, then picked up his sword. "You's die, Bad Bee-bee. Good win." The Bat Fireman stabbed 'Bad Bobby', so Bobby fell backwards pretending to be dead.

"Sad Sammy," Dean gasped and ran into the garage, his cape flying behind him. He reached Sam, and knelt beside him. "You's 'kay, Sad Sammy?"

"Yeah. You saved me, De- Er... Bat Fireman."

Dean grinned, and hugged Sam. "Bad Bee-bee hurted you? If did, me's die him again."

"No, I'm okay. The Bat Fireman and his trusty dog saved the day. Okay, now I'm saved why don't we go have some lunch?"

Dean nodded, and ran over to Bobby. "Unca Bee-bee?" he asked, walking closer. When Bobby still didn't move, Dean looked worried, and knelt beside his uncle, reaching out to touch his face. The little boy screamed in surprise when Bobby reached out, and grabbed his hand.

"Got ya," said Bobby, tickling Dean, making him scream with laughter.

* * *

Later, Dave came over with a little kid, who was just a little older than Dean. "Hey Deanie," called Dave, coming in. "I want you to meet one of my friend's sons. I thought you might get along with him. This is Max."

Dean came over, and smiled. "Hiya. Me Dean."

"Hi. Max."

"Come pay?" asked Dean, before walking into the living room. "Sammy, dis Max."

Sam looked at the brown haired boy who was walking close to Dave. "Hey, I'm Sam."

"You's want pay yard?" Dean asked the other boy.

Max smiled shyly and nodded, so Dean led him outside so they could play.

Outside, Max seemed to come out of his shell a little, and was riding Dean's bike.

As Max rode around the yard, he showed Sam he could ride with one hand. "Wow. That's great, Max," said Sam, clapping. He didn't see the hurt look on Dean's face.

"Watch dis," said Max, climbing from the bike, and doing a handstand. He stood back up, and grinned. "See?"

"You're pretty good at that. Dean can't do that yet."

Dean threw his ball on the floor. "You's his buver den," he said, before storming back in the house.

"What's up with him?" Sam said to nobody in particular.

Bobby came to stand at the door, looking angry. "Who upset Dean?"

"Nobody. I just said something to Max, and he went off in a mood."

"Well, he took off upstairs, crying. Something upset him. Ya better go see if he's okay. I swear, if one of ya upset him..."

"Okay okay. I'm going. I'll be back in a minute." When he reached their room, he opened the door to see Dean sitting on the bed crying, with Zeppelin laying across his legs. "Hey. Are you okay?" asked Sam worriedly, walking over to sit beside him. He tried to put his hand on his shoulder, but Dean moved further up the bed.

"Get away. You not woves me no more. You's 'ike Max, not me," The little boy whispered, wiping his eyes.

Sam blinked in surprise. "I... wh... What? How can you say that?"

"You want him you's buver, not me."

"Dean... I've told you before, I don't love anybody as much as I love you. How can you think I'd like another kid... one I've just met, more than my little brother?" He put his hand back on Dean's shoulder, this time the little boy stayed where he was.

"Y-You's say he good... dat he do sumfing me's not," Dean whispered, stroking his dog.

"Just because I say something nice to someone doesn't mean I don't love you anymore, or that I'd rather have them as my brother. There's no need to be jealous, kiddo." Sam took a chance, and hugged Dean.

"Pwomise you's wove me?" whispered the little boy, snuggling against Sam's chest.

"Millions and billions," Sam replied, kissing the blond hair.

* * *

When the two Winchesters walked back into the yard, Bobby looked at Dean worriedly. "Are ya okay, little man?"

"Yeah, unca Bee-bee. Weady, Sammy?" he asked, then bent over to put his hands on the floor.

Sam knelt behind Dean, and picked up his legs. "Go on, kiddo."

Dean smiled and put his hand forward so he was walking on his hands. "Wook me, Sammy," he said, going forward again.

"Go, little man," said Bobby as him and Dave started clapping.

Dean hand-walked to the little group, and when they were in-front of the other three, Sam let his brother's legs go. As soon as Dean was upright, he threw himself at Sam. "Fank you."

"You're welcome kiddo."

Dean stepped away from Sam and smiled at Max, who was looking sadly at the other boy. "Can't do dat. You good."

"YAY! 'Et's pay, Sammy," he said, before running to his little bike.

Sam joined Dean, who started pedalling as fast as he could. "Me's get you," he said, chasing Sam.

Sam laughed, and started running. "Oh no, you can't. Come get me then," he called over his shoulder. He stopped to wiggle his bum, then took off again.

"Me's wun you over," Dean warned, getting closer

Sam stopped and turned around. When he saw Dean was still a few feet away, he fell on the floor. "Oh no. You got me."

"Oh no," whispered Dean, stopping the bike, and running to his brother. He sat on his chest with each leg on either side of Sam's body, and started bouncing. A few bounces later, Dean leaned forward and put his mouth on Sam's and kissed his lips.

Sam opened his eyes to see Dean right in his face. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Me's bwinged you back. You gotted wunned over."

"I don't need CPR. I'm not dead you know."

Dean giggled, and laid down on Sam. "Good. If you's dead... me miss you," he whispered and gave Sam a hug.

"I'll miss you too," said Sam, hugging him back. "But I'll still be around."

Dave, Bobby and Max looked at the two brothers, who were laying in the middle of the yard. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah. Just give them a few minutes."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	28. Little Dean meets big Dean

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

**This chapters for JanuarySunshine13, who wanted future!Dean to pay a visit.  
**

**BTW, this story's set in S3, but Sam never died & Dean never sold his soul.**

**Little!Dean meets big!Dean.**

"I'll be back out in a minute, kiddo," Sam called over his shoulder. He walked into the living room, and froze when he saw his older brother standing in the middle of the room, looking around confused. "Dean?"

"How... How did I get here? I was just on a hunt."

Sam looked his brother up and down. It looked like him, but it was impossible. "Dean? Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, dumbass. Who else would it be?" Dean said with a smirk.

Sam stood in-front of Dean, and pulled down the top of his shirt. "Whoa. What the hell are you doing, you weirdo?"

"Y-You.. you have the tattoo. But how are you here? You're out in the yard with Bobby."

Dean managed to look even more confused. "Er... I think you're kinda confused. There's only one Dean Winchester, and he's standing right in-front of you. But I don't get how I got here, we were hunting the trickster... again. Son of a bitch, I bet he did something."

"Where are you from exactly?"

"The last I checked it was 2009. Why?"

"Dean, It's 2007. I think... I think the trickster must've sent you back for some reason. It is you." Sam smiled and gave Dean a big hug. "Oh my god."

"Er... Sam? Chick-flick moment alert."

Sam closed his eyes, and hugged Dean tighter, making him groan.

"Sammy?" said a little boy in a leather jacket and bandanna, running into the room. He stopped when he saw his brother hugging another man with short spiky hair and a leather jacket. "Who dat, Sammy? Dat you's boyfend?" he asked innocently.

Sam laughed, and pulled away. "No kiddo. I'm not gay, if you don't mind."

Big Dean was looking down at little Dean with a frown. "Who's the kid"?

Little Dean frowned back. "Me's Dean Winster," he told him, walking over to Sam, and asked to be picked up. "Sammy, who dat weedo?"

"But... You... I... I'm Dean W-"

"Er... This is Dean the knight."

Two sets of wide green eyes turned to him. "I'm Dean the what now?" asked the older Dean.

Little Dean's face lit up into the biggest grin. "He Dean knight?" He turned to his older self. "You's Dean knight?"

Big Dean looked at Sam, who nodded slightly. "Sure, why not. I'm Dean the knight... Dean."

Little Dean squealed, and jumped down. He ran to big Dean, and started hugging his legs. "Me woves you, you's awsum."

"T-Thanks. You... you too," Dean replied, smiling.

Bobby came into the house, and also froze when he saw Dean. "Okay... either I'm drunk, or there are two Deans. Sam, why are there..."

Sam knelt in-front of his little brother. "Why don't you go play with Zeppelin outside? But stay right outside the door, okay?"

"'Kay Sammy." Dean smiled at big Dean once more, before running outside.

"Bobby, before you get the gun or holy water out, it's really Dean. He said he was hunting the trickster in 2009. And he's still got the tattoo, so he's definitely not a demon."

"It can't be him, Sam."

"It's me, Bobby," Dean told him with a smile. "You can do anything you want, but I swear it's me."

Bobby opened his mouth, but closed it, before walking over to the younger man. "It's good to see ya boy," he said, giving Dean a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Bobby... Er, Bobby? I can't breathe here."

"Oh sorry." Bobby stepped back, embarrassed.

Sam and Bobby stood staring at Dean. "Okay... Does anyone want to explain why there's a mini-me outside?"

"It was a witches curse... she put a spell on you, but it should wear off in another few months," Sam told him.

"I should've known. Fricking witches, they're a pain in my ass. Who the hell is Zeppelin? By the way, awesome name."

"If yer from the future, wouldn't ya know about it?"

"Well, I must've skipped that part, because I sure don't remember being a kid... well I do... but not... You know what, nevermind."

"Zeppelin's your... er... little Dean's dog. If you're not from around here, how are you going to get back?" asked Sam, not blinking in-case Dean vanished.

"I think future geekboy can figure a way to get me back."

The two men laughed. Sam would normally complain about being called 'geekboy', but it was good to hear it. "Since you're staying awhile, why don't you go see the little guy? But don't tell him who you really are."

"So, there are two Dean Winchesters, but one's younger... and the other's older... and he doesn't know I'm him, or he's me... or that he's going to be me when he's older." Dean looked blank for a minute. "Okay, I think I've just confused myself."

Bobby chuckled, and shook his head. "I'll make coffee."

"Okaaaay. I think I'll go outside before I give myself a headache," he said, before turning around, and going out. He walked straight to the car, not noticing little Dean looking at him weirdly. "Hey baby. Looking good," he whispered softly, running his hand over the roof of the car.

Three year old Dean came up behind him. "No. She my Impa, not you's car," he told him, standing in a fighting stance, little fists up. "Me's fight you."

"You want to fight me for the car? Why not?" Dean got down on his knees. "Give me your best shot."

The little boy grinned, then punched him in the face.

"Wow. Not bad. But, give me your hands... You're not punching right, mini-me. You put your thumbs on the outside. I'll teach you some things, come here." The older Dean got to his feet, and stood in a fighting stance. "Hold your hands up like this."

Little Dean stood beside his older self, and copied his stance.

"Okay, put one foot a little back, and kick with the other one. Like this," said Dean, before demonstrating.

The little Winchester smiled, and copied him, but ended up falling. "Oops. Me felled on my ass."

Big Dean laughed, and helped him up. "Alright. Let's try again, mini-me."

Sam was standing at the door beside the sleeping Zeppelin, watching big Dean teach his younger self how to fight. He had to smile as he watched the two already bonding.

"That's pretty good. Now punching." Dean got down on his knees again, and put his hands up. "My hands are the targets, so hit them as hard as you can."

Little Dean took a deep breath, and punched big Dean's left hand, then his right one. "Good one, little dude. That's it," he praised with a smile.

"Fank you, big dude," said Dean giggling as he hit the left one again. He did it for a few minutes, then he heard pattering behind him. "Zeppin." He turned to grin at his dog, who was staring at big Dean, head tilted. "Dis my fend, Dean knight. Come see."

Zeppelin stopped in-front of the older Dean and started sniffing him. He stepped back and looked at the two Deans, stopping on the smaller one.

Big Dean stroked the dog's head. "Zeppelin's a cool name. Led Zeppelin are the best."

The little boy grinned again when his dog closed his eyes, and sat beside the older Winchester. "Aw. He 'ike you. Yeah, Zeppin bestest. Dey wock," he declared, holding up his little hand. "Ed Zeppin wules."

"Zeppelin rules," repeated Dean, high-fiving the little hand.

Sam came out to join them. "Hey guys. What are you doing?" he asked, kneeling beside his two brothers.

"Oh, you know. A little dancing, a little singing. Talking about our favourite boybands. You know the usual."

"Shut up, you jerk," said Sam, smiling fondly. "Are you guys hungry? We could go to a diner for some lunch. What do you think?"

"Awesome. Come on, mini-me. Let's go get Bobby. I'll race you." Big Dean started running to the house, his little self ran behind, Zeppelin bringing up the rear.

* * *

At the diner, the two Deans were sitting side by side with Sam and Bobby sitting opposite them as they all ate.

As big Dean ate his fries, he looked over at Sam, who was staring at him, smiling. "Er... Sam? Have you turned gay or something?" Sam didn't answer, so Dean waved his hand in-front of his face. "Earth to Sam."

Sam blinked, and looked down at his plate. "Sorry."

"Are you in love with me, or something? You've been staring at me all doe-eyed for the past ten minutes. It's freaking me out, dude."

"Sorry. It's just that I've missed you. It's not the same without you around."

"Damn straight."

"Damn stwaight," repeated little Dean with a smile. He looked at Sam, and put up his little hand. "No chick-fick momoms."

Bobby chuckled. Sam raised his eyebrows, and looked at big Dean, who had his thumb over his mouth to hide his smile.

"It wasn't me," he said innocently.

The waitress whose name was Marissa came over with little Dean's milk. "There you go, little guy. Can I get you something else?" she asked, looking at the older Dean.

"Yeah. What time do you get off work?" he asked with his best smile.

The young waitress blushed. "I-I finish at four."

Little Dean leaned forward with a big smile, his chin resting on his hand. "You gotted pwetty eyes."

"Oh my god," said Sam and Bobby in unison when three year old Dean started flirting.

Big Dean obviously found it funny. "You have to excuse my little dude. He likes to... Well, he wants to be like me. I'm Dean, this is... Dean Jr."

"Oh, it's okay. He's adorable. He looks just like you," she said, smiling at the little boy. "You even have the same necklace on."

Little Dean frowned. "You's same?" he asked, trying to get a look at the amulet on big Dean's neck. He looked at the waitress, and looked down shyly when he saw she was smiling at him.

"You weren't shy a minute ago."

"You pwetty," he whispered, sitting closer to his older self.

"Aw. Thanks, little guy. You're very handsome too." Marissa looked up when someone called for her. "I have to get back to work. But I'll see you later?" she asked Dean.

"You bet." He looked down at the little boy, who was bright red. "You okay, mini-me"

"Yeah. She pwetty, Dean knight. You's kiss her?"

Dean's eyes widened. "I-I... Maybe later. We're going out later... before you ask, you're not coming."

"Why? She 'ike me awell."

"You're not going on dates until you're bigger. You know, you'll sound even cooler if you say 'I' instead of 'me'. Girls will think you're more grown up," Dean whispered in little Dean's ear.

Little Dean nodded, and cleared his throat. "I Dean. I's cool. Dat wight?"

"Yeah. You sound very grown up now," big Dean told him with a nod, picking up his burger.

Dean grinned at Sam and Bobby. "I's gowed up."

"Yeah, you are. Soon, you'll be getting all the girls."

The two Deans smiled at each other. "I's wace you," said little Dean, getting his milk, and putting the straw in his mouth.

"Hey. That's cheating." Big Dean picked up his coffee, and drank it slowly. "Oh no. You beat me," he said, pretending to be sad.

"YAY!" cheered the little boy, making the others laugh.

"Just eat yer lunch, ya idjits."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	29. Little Dean & big Dean p2

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**Little!Dean meets big!Dean, part 2.**

A few mornings later, big Dean woke up to a little body curled up beside him. He smiled, and shook the little boy awake. "Hey, mini-me. Wake up."

Little Dean's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled sleepily at his older self. "Hiya Dean knight."

"What are you doing in my bed? You should be sleeping with your brother in the other bed," he said, pointing across the room where Sam was still asleep.

Dean lowered his head, blushing slightly. "I not want you 'oney by you's own," he whispered, hiding his face with his teddy.

"Aw, that's nice, but I wouldn't be lonely. You and Sam are across the room. Zep's on the floor in the middle." At hearing his name, the dog jumped on the bed, nearly squashing the two Deans. "Whoa."

Little Dean started giggling, and moved Zeppelin to the side. "You's skishing me and Dean knight."

"What are you lot doing?" asked Sam, sitting up, and looking at his little brother. "Didn't you go to sleep in our bed, young man?"

"I not want Dean knight be sad, so I's come his bed."

Sam couldn't help smiling. "Dean, he wouldn't be sad because he had nobody in his bed. And he was okay with your teddy the other nights, you don't have to keep him company."

Big Dean smiled at his younger self. "See? I told you I'd be okay on my own... or with Metallica." He put his arm around the little shoulders, and gave the boy a little hug. "I'm hungry. Do you want to help with breakfast?"

"Yeah, I's hep you," said Dean, before climbing down from the bed, and running to the door. "Unca Bee-bee waked up?" Without waiting for an answer, he ran down the hallway to Bobby's room, and opened the door. "Unca Bee-bee, you's aseeps?" He walked in the bedroom, to see his uncle still sleeping, so he climbed up on the bed, and started shaking him. "Unca Bee-bee."

Bobby groaned and rolled to face Dean, who was grinning at him. "What do ya want, little man?"

"Me and Dean knight make befast. Want it?" whispered the little Winchester.

"Yer making breakfast? I better get the fire extinguisher out in-case ya start a fire."

"No. You's putted kisen on fire."

Bobby chuckled. "Dean, I didn't set it on fire, it was only smoke."

"Hey, mini-me. Leave Bobby to get ready, and come down with me," said big Dean, standing at the door, fully dressed.

Little Dean turned back to Bobby, and kissed his cheek. "Huwwy up," he said, before getting down, and following his older self downstairs. He ran into the kitchen where big Dean had put a chair next to the counter, and climbed up onto it. "Fank you's chair."

"You're welcome, little dude. I'll make the coffee, then we'll start the pancakes, okay?"

Little Dean nodded, and climbed on the counter when big Dean turned his back. He opened the cupboard to get the flour where Sam had shown him, and tried to get it down.

Dean's eyes widened when he turned and saw little Dean. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, rushing over.

The little boy jumped in surprise, and ended up completely covered in flour. "Oops."

"Come here, you freak," he said, picking him up, and lowering him to the floor. "You look like a ghost."

"Ooooooooo," said the little boy, wiggling his fingers.

The older Dean laughed again, and took the little hand to lead him into the living room. "Er... We had an accident."

Sam's eyes widened when he looked over and saw his flour-covered brother. "Okay, why is he completely white?"

"White, Sammy. It jump on me, and gotted me. Dean knight say I's wook 'ike ghostie."

Bobby came downstairs, and stopped when he saw the little boy. "What happened?"

"We had an accident with the flour, I'll sort him out. Come on, Casper. Let's get you cleaned up. We'll get breakfast sorted when we finish," Dean called over his shoulder.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, big Dean carried little Dean back downstairs. "Hiya. We's twins," said little Dean, waving.

Sam and Bobby smiled when they saw the two wearing black t-shirts with blue over-shirt. The only difference was the shoes, little Dean was wearing his little black boots, older Dean's were dark brown.

"Er... I think ya both have a slight age difference to be twins, little man."

Little Dean pouted. "Noooo. Dean knight say we's twins, I's be 'ike him. He gotted feckwes awell," he said, running his fingers over big Dean's freckled nose. "We's two awsum Deans."

"We're awesome because we have freckles?"

"One dem. But we's bestest. Ooh ooh. We have picture? We's dwessed same."

Sam sighed as he got his phone out, and took five pictures of the two Deans.

After they had their pictures, the two finally started breakfast.

* * *

"BEFAST WEADY!"

Sam and Bobby came in and sat at the table. "Wow. This looks good, guys."

"YAY!" The two Deans high-fived each other. "Dean knight say dey 'awsum Dean awsum pancakes'. Ha. I say we's not putted kisen on fire."

Bobby chuckled. "Okay. Ya did a good job, little man," he said, taking a bite. "Wow. These **are** awesome."

The Deans sat smiling at each other. "Damn straight/stwaight," they said in unison, then burst out laughing.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean and Sam were sitting on the steps outside with a beer. Little Dean was sitting beside them with a cup of juice.

"I'd love to be a fireman," said big Dean suddenly.

Little Dean's eyes widened. "Wow. I's do awell. I see'd fi'man's, den I was fi'man unca Bee-bee putted kisen on fire when he maked sghetti toast, and I's save him."

Sam smiled when big Dean started laughing. "What about the time you almost blew the motel up with a microwave?" So the little boy didn't get confused they had told him that Sam and Dean the knight were best friends growing up.

"Hey. That was not my fault. The microwave was possessed."

"Yeah. Sure it was. It didn't have anything to do with you being sick and delirious, and thinking the spoons were cold."

Little Dean giggled. "Dat funny, Dean knight."

"You know I go all weird when I have a fever," said Dean, smirking at Sam. "What about the time you had a fever, and you thought Dad was a clown? That was hilarious."

Sam started blushing furiously. "That was... That was so not funny."

"Oh, but it was," said big Dean, still laughing.

"I's go wee-wee now. But we's see Undaker, Sammy?" asked the little boy, standing up.

"If you're good, you can watch him for an hour later." Sam held Dean's cup for him, while he went inside.

"I still think the Undertaker's cool. I've liked him for years."

"Yeah. After you got over the whole 'Undertaker's-not-human' phase. Whenever Dad was looking for a new hunt, you were always like 'What about that 'Taker dude? He's so not human, we have to hunt him'."

"That wasn't my fault. The guy has come back from the dead god knows how many times. In our line of work, what do you expect me to do?"

Sam rolled his eyes again. "Dean, the Undertaker is the Deadman in wrestling, not real life."

Little Dean walked back out, and heard them referring to the Undertaker as dead. "Undaker dead?" he asked sadly, coming to sit in-between them.

The two men wrapped their arms around the little shoulders. "Hey, come on mini-me. 'Taker's not dead, you saw him a few months ago, remember? The Undertaker's been the Deadman for years. You can't kill the Undertaker, he always comes back." Dean paused to tweak the little nose. "As he's said himself, he'll never rest in peace. Which means in wrestling, he'll never die. Okay?"

"Kay, I's weally happy now."

Sam leaned down to kiss the spiky hair. "Good. I'm going in now, why don't you two find something to do?"

Little Dean grinned at the older. "You's say stowy when you getted monsters?"

"Yeah. Why not. Er... There was this time when me and Samuel had to check out this weird painting..."

* * *

Three stories later, little Dean sighed. "Ooh ooh. We's have Mmmmm's?" he asked big Dean with a hopeful look.

"I think you mean M&M's, mini-me. I don't think we have any. Why don't we go get some? I love M&M's too."

Dean's little face lit up. "YAY! Come, Dean knight. We's say to Sammy," he said, before running inside, followed by big Dean.

"Hey Sam. I'm taking mini-me to the store. Do you need anything?"

"What are you going to the store for?" asked Sam, getting little Dean into his jacket.

"We need some M&M's."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You **need** M&M's? I don't think you'll stop working if you don't have M&M's."

"Hey, we might do. We might be robots, who need M&M's to survive. You never know."

"Sure, if you say so, Dean. You can get some bread," he told him, getting his wallet out to give him some money.

"I's want money awell," said little Dean, holding his hand out.

Sam gave his little brother five dollars, before turning to his big brother. "Make sure he doesn't spend your money too... and be careful. Watch out for bees."

"Sam, I'm older than you are. Stop the mother henning. I think I can take care of myself and the little dude here."

Sam bit his lip nervously, and reached into his pocket. "Here, take his pen," he said, handing it over. "Just in-case. And you better have yours too, because if you don't and you get stung again, I'm going to kick your ass."

"You can try. I have my pen in my pocket, mother. Come on, mini-me," he said, before turning to Sam. "Bye, bitch."

"Bye bye, bish," repeated little Dean, waving.

"Bye, jerks."

The two laughed, and went out to tell Bobby, who was in the garage, where they were going. They took Zeppelin with them.

* * *

The three got to the store, and got two bags of M&M's, bread and something for dinner. Little Dean got some crisps with his money, and asked Dean to get Sam some chocolate.

They were walking back when little Dean saw a group of bees gathered around a rosebush. "DEAN KNIGHT! BEES!" he screamed with wide eyes when some of the bees flew towards them.

"Oh crap," said Dean, picking the terrified boy up, wrapping his jacket around him. "Hey, you're going to be alright. Move your head, so you're facing the hole in my jacket, so you can still breathe." When the little boy turned his head, he took off running as fast as he could. He let go of Zeppelin's lead, so he could hold Dean properly. "Zep, run." Zeppelin barked once, and started running ahead.

Little Dean started whimpering. "I's scared," he whispered, clinging onto Dean with his arms and legs.

"Shh. I won't let them get you. Can you still breathe okay?" He felt Dean nod against him. "Keep talking to me, so I know I'm not suffocating you, and so I know you're okay."

"S-Sammy say you's hurted by bees awell. What do dey get you?"

"I'm not letting those things near either of us, you hear me?" he asked, sighing in relief when he saw the house a few feet away. "We're nearly home now."

Dean sniffled, and held big Dean tighter. "Fank you's save me. You bestest knight."

"You're welcome, little dude. And thanks. You can be my little knight," said big Dean when they reached the yard.

Sam was standing at the door with a worried expression, and sighed in relief when he saw the two Deans running towards him. "There you are. I thought something had happened to you both when Zeppelin came back on his own. I was going to go looking for you. Are you okay?"

When big Dean put the little boy down, the tiny Winchester gave his legs a hug, and ran straight into the house to see his dog and Bobby.

"Bees," big Dean gasped out. He looked behind him, but didn't see any sign of them.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I put him in my jacket to protect him. He's fine, just scared."

"What about you? Did you protect yourself?" asked Sam, trying to sound angry, but sounding scared instead.

"That doesn't matter, as long as mini-me's safe, that's all I cared about. I had to get him out of there."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "I care about both of you. You're an idiot, you know that? After what happened the other day, did you think about what Dean would go through if he saw you die, if you died right in-front of him?"

"I saved him, what more do you want!" asked Dean, getting angry.

"I WANT YOU TO CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"HEY!" came another angry voice. "YOU'S STOP FIGHTING OR GO BED!" The tiny Winchester was standing on the steps with his little hands on his hips, glaring at the two men.

The two older Winchesters raised their eyebrows at being told off by a three year old. Big Dean stood to attention, and raised his hand in a salute. "Yes sir, Winchester sir."

Sam couldn't help laughing, little Dean giggled. "Get in the house, you freak," he said, shaking his head fondly.

* * *

That evening, the two Deans and Sam were sitting on the couch, and Bobby was in his chair as they decided what to watch.

"BATMAN!" yelled the two Deans in unison through mouthfuls of popcorn.

Bobby raised his hand. "I vote Batman."

Sam rolled his eyes, and got Dean's Batman movies tape ready. "Batman it is."

"Awesome/Awsum."

"We's keep be same," said little Dean with a grin.

"We are the awesome Deans. Hey, Batman's on."

"YAY!" cheered Dean from his position between the older Winchesters. "I's Batman."

"No. I'm Batman," said the older Dean.

The little boy glared up at him. "I is Batman. Ooh ooh, you's big Batman, I baby Batman."

"Deal," said Dean, high-fiving the little boy.

"Howy cwap, Batman," said little Dean, making them all laugh.

"Just watch the movie, you weirdos."

* * *

Little Dean managed to watch two of the films, before falling asleep in Sam's arms.

Big Dean looked down at his younger self. "You know, you're pretty good with him... me... whatever," he said, shaking his head.

Sam laughed. "Thanks. He's a great kid. Everyone thinks he's adorable," he said, stroking the little boy's hair.

"Hey, Dean Winchester is not adorable," said Dean, pointing his beer bottle at Sam. "Handsome maybe, but not adorable."

"What about cute?"

Dean glared at his brother. "Hell no."

"Well, everybody seems to think so. Everywhere we go, someone's always like 'aw he's sweet, aw he's adorable, aw he's a little cutie'."

Dean seemed to be speechless, and mock-glared at little Dean. "He's so ruined my reputation," he joked, before becoming serious again. "But seriously, Sammy. You'd make a good Dad... I think I'm drunk."

Sam laughed, then looked down, suddenly shy. "Thanks, I learned from the best."

"Oh? Who was that then?"

"You, dumbass," said Sam, lightly punching Dean's arm.

* * *

**-That night-**

* * *

For some reason big Dean couldn't sleep. He had a weird feeling about something, so instead of laying there staring at the ceiling, he decided to go downstairs instead. He crept to the door, and made his way downstairs.

Clicking the light in the living room, he jumped in shock when he saw the Trickster standing before him. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Good to see you too, Dean."

"Why did you send me back here? What's the trick?"

"Trick? There's no trick here," he said with the first serious expression Dean had ever seen on his face.

"No trick? Hello, you're the **Trick**-ster. Why did you do it?"

"It was a favour. I had to use my 'tricks' as you'd say, to lure you there. Somebody else did the work to send you back."

"Who? Why am I back here? Who wants me here, a demon?"

"I don't work with demons. You had to come back to save yourself."

Dean blinked in surprise. "Come again?"

"The bees, Dean. Last time, it was Bobby who took you to the store. But you were stung by the bees numerous times, and you were in a coma for a couple of weeks. Zeppelin died trying to save you."

That obviously wasn't what Dean was expecting. "Okay... That would probably explain why I don't remember getting turned into a kid, and why I don't have Zep anymore, right? But I thought it was a bad idea to mess with the past."

"It had to change, because it has an effect on the future. Don't ask me to explain, the guy wouldn't get into specifics. But now you've changed it, it's time to go back." He raised his hand, to click his fingers.

"NO! I can't yet. I have to say goodbye to my family. Give me until tomorrow," he asked, begging slightly. "I can't just go, I have to explain to them, mini-me especially."

"Fine, I'll give you until ten tomorrow. But when you've said your goodbyes, go down the street, I'll be there." He clicked his fingers, and disappeared.

"Oh great," said Dean to the empty kitchen.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

* * *

After eating his breakfast, Dean approached Sam, and pulled him away from little Dean and Bobby. "Hey Sam. I have to go today."

"Why?"

"I had a visit from the Trickster last night. I know why I was brought back. I had to save mini-me. Now I have to go," he told him, shrugging with an apologetic smile.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "But... but, you've only just got here. Little Dean loves you, he'll be devastated." They both turned to the little boy, who was feeding his breakfast to his dog.

"I know, but I have to. See you, little brother."

Sam wiped the falling tears. "Bye, big brother," he responded with a little smile. He couldn't help throwing himself forward, and hugging his big brother tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, mini-me will be me again in a few months, remember?"

Sam took a deep breath, and pulled away. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too. I guess Bobby's next. Could you ask him to come over?"

"Sure," said Sam, walking over to Bobby.

Dean took a deep breath while he waited for his other Dad. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey son. What's up?" he asked, looking worried.

"I have to go today. I did what I was brought back for. So I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess ya had to go sooner or later. I'd prefer it to be later."

"Me too. Take care of my brother... and me... I suppose," he said with a slight laugh.

"I will, son. Look after yerself, ya hear me?" He hugged Dean for a few seconds, before pulling away. "Want me to get the little man for ya?"

"No, not yet. Let him finish his breakfast, then send him outside to me, okay?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, little Dean appeared at the door. "Hiya, Dean knight."

"Hey, mini-me. Come here, I need to talk to you."

"Kay." He nodded, and stood before Dean, who knelt in-front of him.

"I... Er... I need to go today," he said, holding Dean's little hands.

Dean's bottom lip started trembling. "Why? You not woves me no more?"

Big Dean bit his own lip, and started blinking rapidly. "Of course I do. I have to... I have to go stop those monsters. I wish I could stay, but I have work to do. Who else is going to kick those monsters asses?"

"No else," whispered the little boy, eyes filling with tears.

"You're not going to start crying on me, are you?"

Dean bit his trembling lip, and shook his head. "No. I's bwave."

"Yeah, you are," he whispered fondly, tweaking the little nose, making him giggle.

"If you's weal, and monsters weal, dat mean dey get me?"

"No. I won't let that happen. As long as I'm around, you'll be fine, okay? No monster will get past me. I'm Dean the knight." Dean paused to stroke little Dean's cheek. "But monsters are scared of the Winchesters, so they won't come anywhere near you, especially with Sam, Bobby and Zep around. So you don't have to be afraid."

Little Dean took a deep breath, but his eyes filled with tears again. "You say we not have chick-fick momoms. But we's have one."

The older Dean laughed. "Well, it's okay to have a chick-flick moment when you're saying bye to someone you love."

"'Kay, I's cwy now," he whispered, before a tear fell down his cheek.

Big Dean blinked back his own tears. "Come here, mini-me." When he opened his arms, the little boy threw himself at him, and started sobbing. "Shh," he soothed, running his hand over the little back. "It's okay. You still have Sam and your uncle Bobby."

Dean sniffled, and held big Dean tighter. "Fank you's show me fight. I's miss you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to miss you too." Dean tried to stand, but the little boy was attached to his neck, and went up with him. "Er... Help. I have a little monkey attached to me."

When the other three joined them, Sam gently took his heartbroken little brother away from big Dean and held him tightly to his chest.

"Hey, Zep. Come here boy." Dean knelt down again when Zeppelin reached him, and ruffled his fur. "You take care of my family, okay?" Zeppelin licked Dean's nose, and barked. "Okay. I'll see you guys," he said to the two men, who were close to crying.

"See you, little dude," he said, before standing up and turning to go.

Little Dean's head shot up from Sam's shoulder, and he struggled to get down.

Dean had only made it halfway down the yard, when he heard a voice behind him. "DEAN KNIGHT!" He turned and saw little Dean running towards him, so he knelt back down.

The little boy flew at him, and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. "You's better member me, I's kick you," he whispered, sniffling.

Big Dean couldn't help smiling, even as tears filled his eyes. "I'll never forget you, mini-me. I'll remember you forever and ever, I promise."

Little Dean sobbed, and clung tighter. "I woves you. I's miss you."

"I love you too. If you miss me, you can ask Sam to tell you one of his stories, or you can ask to see a picture. Okay?"

The tiny Winchester nodded. "'Kay. You's kick dem monsters ass," he said with a nod, making big Dean laugh.

"No monster can beat me. I'm Dean the knight, remember?" asked Dean, ruffling the blond hair.

The little boy smiled, and nodded. "You's even more hewo dan Batman."

"Thanks, little dude."

"Bye bye, Dean knight."

"Bye, mini-me," said the older Winchester, standing up. He waved at the two watching them. "Bye guys."

"Bye Dean," Sam and Bobby said together.

Sam picked little Dean up again when he ran over to them, and the three watched as Dean walked away.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	30. Dean the mini 'Taker

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**Its Halloween, The little man goes Trick or Treating.**

"Hey, kiddo. It's Halloween in two days, what do you want to go as?" asked Sam, sitting beside his little brother.

"Haween? Oooooh. I be Undaker? He say I's mini Undaker."

"If you want to go as the Undertaker, you can go as the Undertaker. But we have to find you a few more things to wear."

"I's wear nambana, And gwoves, he gived me dem," said Dean with a nod.

"Dean, those gloves won't fit you, they're probably the same size as your head." Sam sighed when Dean started pouting. "I'll tell you what, why don't I put a string on them, so you can put it through the sleeves of your coat. Like with your proper gloves?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Oooh Sammy. Dat good idea. Fank you."

"You can wear your little boots, and black pants. Er... you can either wear a black t-shirt or your black Undertaker one. I'll get you a black hat. You'll need a black coat." Sam thought for a minute. "I think that's it, can you think of anything else? You're the 'Taker expert," he said with a laugh.

Dean giggled, then thought for a minute. "Erm... Oh no. He gotted tattoos, I not got none."

"Dean, you're too little to get tattoos. Other than those, is there anything else?"

"I not fink so, Sammy. I's bestest mini Undaker in't I, Sammy?"

"Yeah. You'll be the best... and the cutest."

* * *

The day before Halloween, Sam had managed to get his brother a black hat, but not a coat yet. Since Claire was a hairdresser, he asked her to sew some black hair to the inside of the hat.

The family were watching cartoons, when Dean needed the toilet, "I need wee-wee, Sammy. I's be back.

A few minutes later, Dean came back down, and brought in a chair. "AAAAAHHH!" he screamed, jumping over the couch on Sam, then hitting him on the shoulder.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

"I's Undaker, Sammy. I do wopes," Dean told him with an innocent expression.

"You're trying to do old school? Well, the Undertaker walks on the rope, then jumps down, and hits them on the top of the arm. I don't think he does head-dives over couches and attacks people."

Dean burst out laughing. "Dat be funny if do dat. But he skish dem, he giant."

"Hey, little man. Do ya want to sit with me? As long as ya don't start attacking me or anything."

"YAY! Fank you, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, running over to hug Bobby.

"Yer welcome," said Bobby, hugging him back.

* * *

**-Halloween-**

* * *

Sam walked in from the yard to see his brother sitting on the floor, drawing on his arm. "Dean, what are you doing? You're going out soon," he said, kneeling in-front of his brother.

"Dey my tattoos, Sammy. Dis Mr Wiggles." He pointed at the brown wiggly line around his wrist. "AC and DC," he told him, pointing at two green wiggly lines above Mr Wiggles. "Erm... Ooh ooh. You's do it? Pees, Sammy."

"Okay. Come here." Sam drew a little Impala, Zeppelin, Jerry, John and Mary the fish on one arm. Stick figures of a little Dean, Sam, Bobby, Dave and Dean the knight on the other arm.

"Wow. Dey bootful, Sammy," said Dean with wide eyes. "Sammy... What dat on neck dere?" He pointed at his throat.

"That's 'Sara'. It's his wife, when they were married. Why?"

"Do you's name on neck? Wite 'Sammy'. I woves you, Sammy... But you's not my wife."

Sam laughed, and shook his head before he carefully wrote 'SAMMY' on his brother's little neck. "There you go, mini 'Taker."

"I's want see," said Dean, before running upstairs.

When Sam entered the bathroom, Dean was trying to stand on the toilet. "Dean, come here," he said, picking his little brother up, so he could see his 'Sammy' tattoo.

"Cool. My's gwoves?"

"Yeah. I used black wool, since we had no string. Want to see it?" he asked, carrying Dean into their room, and picking up the attached gloves.

"Fank you. I dwessed now, Sammy? I want be Undaker."

"Dean, we've got awhile left yet, so why don't we just get your bandanna, t-shirt and pants on now. You can put the other lot later, okay?"

"YAY! Awsum. Sammy, What Undaker eyes."

"Why? You're not planning on colouring them, are you?"

Dean giggled. "No Sammy. I's want know," he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"His eyes are green, kiddo. Just like yours."

"Undaker gotted gween eyes? Dat soooo cool."

* * *

By the time they got downstairs, Dave was in the living room.

"UNCA DAVEY!" yelled Dean, running over to his second favourite uncle.

"Hiya Deanie. Are you looking forward to going trick or treating? I bet you get loads of candy," he said with a smile, sitting Dean on his knee.

"Yeah, I wook to it. I mini Undaker."

Dave smiled and tweaked Dean's nose. "Yeah you are. Black suits you, you know," he said, looking down at Dean, who was wearing his black Undertaker t-shirt, black pants, his little boots, and his bandanna.

"Fank you, dude. Undaker aways wear back, he deadman... but he not dead," he told him with wide eyes. "Dean knight say dat, and he aways wight... I's miss him."

Sam knelt in-front of his brother and stroked his cheek. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah Sammy. I 'kay," he told his brother, before turning to Dave. "I share my's candy wiv you."

"Aw, thanks Deanie. But you can keep it for yourself."

* * *

"Wow, wow. Dat cool, Sammy. Wow," said Dean when Sam got the little black cowboy hat out. Sam took Dean's bandanna off, and tied it around the hat, so everyone could see it. "I's wear it now?"

"Calm down. Here you go." Sam put the black hat on the little head. "Oh crap. I couldn't find a black coat. I'm sorry, kiddo."

"Oh no," Dean moaned, taking off his hat. "I not go. Undaker gotted back coat, I not got none."

Dave smiled sadly at the pouting three year old, and took off his black leather jacket. He took out the holstered knife he kept in his inside pocket and tucked it inside his boot. "Come here, Deanie. You can wear this."

When the little boy walked over, and stood in-front of him, Dave put his coat on Dean, and unzipped the zips on the sleeves, and folded them over to the tops of his arms, so they fit him, before zipping them up again. The bottom of the coat reached his ankles, just like the Undertakers. "There you are."

"Fank you, unca Davey. You's awsum," he said, giving Dave a kiss.

Sam put the string for the gloves through the sleeves of the jacket, so each glove hung down from each sleeve, before putting the hat on. "There we are... Dean the mini 'Taker."

"Ya look great, little man," said Bobby, going to get the camera. When he came back with the camera, he knelt in-front of him. "Look at me."

Dean looked at Bobby, and grinned. After Bobby took three pictures, he giggled happily, waking Zeppelin up.

The dog stared at Dean for several seconds, and went to hide behind Sam. "Come here, you scaredy cat. It's only Dean," Sam told him with a laugh.

"Hiya Zeppin. You's not be scared," he said, giving his poor dog a hug. Zeppelin started licking him when he realised who it was.

Dean stood back up, and started jumping up and down. "Ooh ooh. Sammy and unca Davey and unca Bee-bee, you's watch me. Watch, Watch me, watch. You's watching?"

"Dean, calm down." Sam laughed, and leaned forward with wide, non-blinking eyes. "I'm watching."

Dean giggled, then slashed his thumb across his throat. "West... in... peeeeaaassss!"

The three men started clapping. "Wow. That's just like him, kiddo. There's one thing that's wrong."

"Oh no. What?"

"The Undertaker doesn't ever smile, so you're going to have to try not to... for once."

Dean nodded, and looked down. After a minute, he raised his head with a scowl. "GRRRRR!" he growled, scrunching up his nose to look more evil, but still managed to look cute.

"That's better. But since when does the Undertaker growl?"

"He Grrr when bad mood, and wesers go AAAHHH!" He screamed in a high-pitched voice. "And dey wun away, Undaker scawy."

"I don't think they scream like girls, little man."

"Dey do dey's scared," Dean told him, giggling.

Bobby shook his head, smiling. "If ya say so."

"Watch dis." The little boy held Metallica upside down, and went down to his knees, so the teddy landed on his head. "DOOOOOMTONE!" he yelled, before picking him up in his arms and rocking him. "Aw. Sowwy I's knock you out, Metaca. Aw." Dean kissed his teddy on his head. "Dere, you's 'kay now."

"Are you sure you're not the real Undertaker?" asked a smiling Sam.

Dean giggled, and ran to Sam to give him a hug. "Woves you, Sammy."

"Love you too, kiddo."

"That was just like him, little man."

Dean giggled again, and hid his face in his hands shyly.

Sam squeezed Dean once more, then put him down on the floor, so he could finish getting ready.

"Ooh ooh. We go now?" asked Dean excitedly.

Bobby walked into the kitchen to get Dean's bag for his sweets. "There ya go, little man."

"Fank you unca Bee-bee. I weady."

"Do you remember what to say when they open the door?"

"Erm... Twick a Tweat. Erm... dat wight?"

Sam tweaked Dean's nose. "Yeah, that's right, kid- oh sorry, mini 'Taker."

"We's go pees?"

"I guess so, come on. Say bye to uncles Bobby and Dave and Zeppelin."

Dean got down on one knee, and held one arm out in-front of him like his hero. "Bye bye, GRRRRR!" he said, making the men laugh.

"Bye, little man. Try not to scare too many people."

"'Kay, I twy, but you's see peeples scweam, dey scared."

* * *

Outside, the two Winchesters walked out of the yard, and down the street. There were ghosts, vampires, devils, princesses and witches, but Dean was the only Undertaker.

When they got to the first house, Sam made sure Dean was standing in-front of him before he knocked on the door. "Are you ready, kiddo?" he asked, before knocking on the door.

A minute later, a young woman answered, and smiled down at the little boy. "Aw, don't you look cute?" she said, before giving Dean two little bags of M&M's.

"Twick a tweat. Fank you. West in peeeeeaaas," he said, in his 'Undertaker' voice as he put his thumb across his throat again.

"Well, that deserves more chocolate."

Dean's eyes widened when the woman put another bag of M&M's in his bag. "Fank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him, before closing the door.

"She nice, Sammy," said Dean, taking Sam's hand, and together they walked next door.

When the door was opened, Dean was grinning, but he remembered not to, and started scowling at the man. "West in peas. Twick a tweat."

"Wow, very scary," said the man, dropping a bag of crisps into Dean's bag. When they walked out of the garden, they passed a kid in a sheet.

"Oooh. Ghostie. Dey go 'Ooooooo'. Dean knight get ghosties. Sammy, wook cown," he told his brother, pointing at a kid dressed like a clown.

Sam froze. "Okay. We're going this way," he said, almost dragging Dean over the road, with Dean giggling all the way.

The next few houses there were no lights on, so they walked passed. Dean's face lit up when he saw the lights on at the next house, which was decorated with pumpkins and fake cobwebs. "Ooooh Sammy. Go dat one."

Sam smiled, and knocked on the door, making sure Dean was in-front of him again as he did so.

When a man in a costume answered, Dean stared up at him with wide eyes. "Um... Twick a tweat."

The vampire smiled, and gave the goody bag to the little Undertaker. "Happy halloween."

"H-Happy haween you awell. West in peas." As the two brothers walked away, Dean whispered, "Dat mister Vampawa, Sammy. Dey dwink bwood."

"Vampires aren't real. They're pretend. Everyone's just wearing costumes, you know that, right?"

"Yeah Sammy. I not stoopid."

Sam laughed, and started swinging their hands. "I know you're not stupid, kiddo."

* * *

After an hour, Dean's bag was full, but he still didn't want to go home. He loved being dressed like the Undertaker, and looking at everyone's different costumes. "Wook dat big mister, Sammy."

Sam looked at what Dean was pointing at. "That's Michael Myers. He's from the Halloween movies."

"Oooooh. But he gotted knife, Sammy."

"Don't worry, the knife isn't real," Sam reassured him with a smile.

To Sam, the best costume was Deans, his was the most original. There were loads of vampires, witches, fairies, princesses, pirates, devils and ghosts. But there was only one Undertaker.

"Oh, wait a minute. I forgot I put another bag in my pocket," said Sam, getting the plastic bag out.

Dean giggled again. "In darfs, you's dopey, Sammy."

"Oh, thanks Dean," said Sam sarcastically. "Which one are you?"

"Erm... I Happy. I's aways Happy, in't I Sammy?"

"Yeah, you're always happy and laughing, so you're definitely not Grumpy," he said, giving the bag to Dean.

"Fank you, Dopey. I gotted woads candy."

"Let's get some more then," said Sam, as the two walked into a garden they hadn't been in yet.

When the door was opened, Dean knelt on one knee, and scowled at the woman. "West in peas... Twick a tweat."

"Here you go, sweetie," she said, putting some candy in the new bag.

"Fank you. GRRRR!"

"You're welcome, little guy. Have a happy Halloween."

Dean stood back up, and took Sam's hand. "You know, you make a very good little Undertaker."

"Fank you." Dean's eyes widened when he saw Alexia a few houses down. "'Exia faiwy."

Sam led Dean over to Claire and her daughter. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sam. Oh wow. Look at you," she said, smiling down at Dean.

Dean giggled. "I's mini Undaker. Hiya 'Exia. You's wook nice."

"Thanks Dean," she said, blushing shyly. "You look cute."

Dean got down on one knee again. "Fank you, pwetty faiwy. GRRRR!"

"You're funny. Do you want to come with us?"

"Ooh ooh. We's wiv dem, Sammy?"

"Okay. If Claire doesn't mind," said Sam, looking at Claire.

"Of course you can. We're going in this one next," she said, leading her daughter into the garden. The two grown-ups made sure the two kids were in-front of them, before Sam knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a young man. "Twick a tweat. West in peas," said Dean, slashing his thumb across his throat, with a growl.

"Trick or treat," said Alexia, doing a twirl.

"Wow. You make a pretty little fairy," he said to Alexia, putting some chocolate in her bag. "And you make a good little... Undertaker?" He looked at Dean, who nodded with a big grin, and gave him some chocolate too.

"Happy Haween, nice mister."

"Thanks kid. Happy Halloween to you too. I hope you get loads of candy. Bye kids."

The two kids giggled, and walked to the next one with Sam and Claire.

* * *

A few houses later, Alexia started yawning. "I'm tired, Mommy," she said around another yawn.

"Well, we've been out for two and a half hours. We'll go to another house then home, okay love?"

"Thanks, Mommy."

"Oh no. You seepy? You's wiv me," Dean said, before giggling. "You seepy, I happy and Sammy dopey."

Sam and Claire laughed. "What about Claire?"

"Erm... Ooh ooh. Caire Snow white, she pwetty."

"Aw. Thanks sweetie," said Claire, kneeling down to give Dean a hug.

"Wecome, Caire. We's Snow white wiv one.. two... fee darfs, but Sammy big darf."

Sam shook his head fondly. "Come on, you two," he said, taking them into one more garden.

Alexia did another twirl when the door was opened. Dean started scowling. "Twick a tweat."

"Aw, don't you both look lovely," said the old woman, giving each kid a few dollars

Alexia did a little bow, and waved her wand. "Thank you. Happy harroween."

"Happy haween. West in peas. GRRRRRRR!" Dean growled, sticking out his tongue.

"Aren't they lovely? Happy Halloween to you too. Bye bye."

The two kids waved, and said, "Bye bye," in unison.

Outside the garden, Claire picked Alexia up. "We're going home now. Bye sweetie."

"Bye bye, Caire. Bye bye, 'Exia," said Dean, waving, before he took Sam's hand.

The two grown-ups said their goodbyes. "Do you want to start towards home now, kiddo?"

"Yeah. 'Kay, Sammy. I's have fun be Undaker." On their way home, the Winchesters went to the houses they missed before. "Wow. Wook monster, Sammy." Dean pointed at a ten year old Zombie. "Ooh ooh. Wook dat one." This time, he pointed at a grown-up dressed like Freddy Krueger.

'Freddy' jumped in-front of Dean with his finger razors out. "HA HA HA! WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!"

Dean started screaming. "SAMMY!" he cried, clinging onto Sam's legs. The poor thing was terrified.

Sam picked him up, before punching the idiot in the face with his free hand. "You stupid asshole. Get out of here, before I make **you** cry."

'Freddy' stood, with his hand over his nose. "I-I didn't mean to-"

Dean turned to look at the man with huge tear-filled eyes. "You's big stoopid doodle-head," he whispered, before turning to hide his face against his brother again.

Sam bit his lip to keep from smiling, but continued glaring. "Get out of here," he said in a threatening voice.

'Freddy' turned, and walked away as fast as he could.

As Sam rubbed his brother's back soothingly, he could feel Dean's heart racing against his chest. "Shh. I've got you, little brother. It's only a stupid asshole dressed up in a costume."

Dean was still shaking, but he pulled away slightly to look behind him. He sighed in relief when he saw nobody there. "H-He scawy."

"Hey. Nobody's going to get you, not while I'm here. You hear me?" Sam told him, wiping the tears. He ran his thumb over Dean's pouted and trembling bottom lip, then kissed him. "Why don't we get you some more candy, huh? Go home a little later."

Dean sniffled, and nodded. "'Kay Sammy. Fank you's hit dat mister." He clung onto Sam with both arms until they came to another house.

Sam let him down. "Are you ready?" he asked, before knocking.

Dean nodded nervously, and sighed in relief when a woman in a wheelchair answered the door with a bowl of candy and chocolate on her knees. "T-Twick a tweat," he whispered. He looked at the woman properly, and his face lit up into a big smile. "'Ana."

"Hey, it's my adorable guy." Alanna's smile turned into a frown when she saw Dean's wet face. "Are you okay?" she asked, leaning forward, and emptying the bowl into his bag. "That's to cheer you up, sweetheart."

"Fank you, I Undaker. Watch," he said, going down on one knee, and sticking his tongue out. "West in peeeeaaaaaas."

"Wow. You're very good at that. You didn't get scared, did you? I know some of the older people like to be scary."

"Dis mister, he scareded me. But Sammy hitted him. Dis my Sammy."

"I bet he deserved it. It's nice to meet you. Dean here told me about his Sammy when he was out with his uncle."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Wook. Dese fwom Undaker, he gived me dem." He held one of his gloves out, then pointed at his bandanna. "And dis awell."

"That was very kind of him, wasn't it?"

"You's not better yet?" Dean asked sadly. "But I gived you hug, dat make better... Better kisses." He stood on his tiptoes, sticking out his lips ready for a kiss.

Alanna smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him. "Thanks sweetheart. I feel better already." She looked up at Sam who was smiling down at Dean. "I hope you have a nice time, bye sweetheart. And if anyone else scares you, send them here, and I'll run them over," she said with a wink, making Dean giggle.

The Winchesters went to a few more houses. The longer he was out, Dean seemed to forget about the jerk who scared him.

By the time Dean got home, he had almost two full bags of candy, which Sam carried for him.

* * *

"HIYA, I'S BACK!"

"Hey Deanie. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It awsum. Ony I Undaker," he told him, sitting on the floor, wrapping the coat around him.

Dave raised his eyebrows. "Can I have my jacket back?"

"No. I's be Undaker I go bed."

"Okay then, you can wear it until bedtime." He sighed, and turned to Bobby. "My jacket's been kidnapped."

Bobby chuckled, and watched Dean with a smile. "The monsters didn't scare ya, did they?"

"No. I knowed dey not weal, I not scared. Sammy gotted scareded cown. And... and dere stoopid mister dat scareded me. He doodle-head."

Bobby frowned. "Who was it? What did he look like."

"It's alright, Bobby. I took care of it," Sam told him, opening one of the bags. "Hey Dean, you can have a piece of chocolate before bed."

Dean took a small bag of M&M's, and sat on the floor in-front of the TV to eat his candy as Treehouse of horror 3 started. "YAY! It haween one. Dey not scawy."

As Dean watched, his eyes widened when the Krusty doll tried to kill Homer while he was having a bath. "Homer wudy, Sammy. He gotted doodle out, and his bum, it wight big." Dean held his hands wide, and started giggling. "He scweam 'ike girl, Sammy."

"He hasn't got his doodle out, he's covered up... well his front anyway."

Dean nodded, and stared suspiciously at his Undertaker and Metallica teddies, who were sitting in-front of the couch.

"Dean, the teddies aren't going to get you, they're not real."

"'Kay. If do, I's get dem." Dean loved the third part with the Zombies, and started giggling when Homer shot Ned. "He Zombie?" he repeated, clapping.

The men smiled as they watched Dean, rather than the TV. "Dem haween awsum," he said with a grin, before walking over to Dave. "Hiya, unca Davey."

"Hey 'Taker," he said, lifting Dean onto his knee. "Did you get to give anybody the tombstone?"

Dean giggled, and shook his head. "No. Evybody more big dan me."

"I know what we can do," he said, taking Dean's hat off. "Sam, I need you here." Dave stood up with Dean, and carefully turned him upside down.

Sam stood, and knelt in-front of Dave. "Are you ready Dean?"

"YEAH!" cried Dean happily.

"Okay then." Dave went down on his knees, and gently laid Dean into Sam's arms.

Dean giggled in delight, and sat up, bouncing. "Dat doomtone?"

"Do you want another?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It funny," said Dean, holding his arms out to Dave.

Dave gave him four more tombstones into Sam's arms, before he got tired. "We'll do it again some other time."

"Kay." Dean snuggled closer to Sam's chest, and whispered, "Fank you's taked me twick a tweat, Sammy."

"You're welcome, kiddo. I'm glad you had fun," he said, kissing Dean's hair. "Are you ready for bed yet?"

"No. I not seepy. Um... Sammy, I's see Dean knight?"

Sam got out his phone, and found the pictures of the two Deans together. "There you go."

Dean took the phone, and stared at him and big Dean as they posed and pouted, trying to look like models. "We's funny."

"Yeah, well you both always make me laugh. Are you alright?" asked Sam, hugging Dean tighter.

Dean nodded, and put his hat back on. "Yeah. Undaker not cwy," he said, but Sam could see tears in his eyes. "GRRRRR!"

"You make a very scary Undertaker, Kiddo."

"Fank you, Dopey. You's take my nambana off?"

"Your what?"

"Dis, big feeky weedo," said Dean, pointing at his hat.

"Who are you calling a big freaky Weirdo?" asked Sam with a smile, before untying the bandanna. "There you go, you little weird freak."

"Fank you, Sammy. And gwoves."

Sam sat Dean up, and pulled on one of the gloves, so they came out of the sleeves. "There you go," he said, giving his brother his gloves.

Dean took them, and hugged the bandanna and gloves to his chest. "I woves dese. Dey my favits," he whispered with a huge yawn.

"Bedtime kiddo. I'll get you in the bath tomorrow. Say goodnight to Bobby and Dave."

"Nooooo." Dean clung onto Sam. "Undaker not seepy."

Sam rolled his eyes when Dean yawned again. "Of course you're not, Dean."

"I'll tell you what," said Dave. "If you go to bed, whenever I come up, I'll lend you my jacket, and you can be the Undertaker again. Deal?"

Dean pouted, but nodded. "'Kay. But pwomise?" he asked as Sam helped him take it off. He gave his bandanna and gloves to Sam while he took the jacket to Dave.

"Thanks. I promise, Deanie. Goodnight. Can I get a hug?" asked Dave, holding his arms out

Dean smiled, and climbed up onto Dave's knee. "Night, unca Davey."

"Make sure you don't have any nightmares, okay?" he said, pulling away.

"I's not, unca Davey." He got down, and went to Bobby. "Night, unca Bee-bee."

Bobby picked the little boy up, and gave him a big hug. "Night, little man."

When Dean got down, he adjusted his hat, and went down on one knee, raising his arm. "Night. Seep... in... peeeeaaaaass."

The men laughed. "Night Dean."

Sam walked over, and picked him up. "Come on mini 'Taker, let's get you to bed."

"ZEPPIN! BED!" yelled Dean, scaring poor Zeppelin to death.

The dog woke up, and looked around sleepily, before he saw Dean. He got up, and followed the brothers to bed.

"I NOT WEST IN PEAS!" yelled Dean, halfway up the stairs.

"Dean, you can stop being the Undertaker now," said Sam with a sigh. 'Maybe Dean should cut down on watching 'Taker,' he thought to himself, carrying him upstairs.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	31. Dean's in trouble

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

**This chapters for JanuarySunshine13, who wanted Sam to punish Dean for something.**

**Sam grounds Dean. That night Dean & Sam hunt a 'monster'.**

Sam walked into the kitchen to see Dean sitting on the floor with a sharp knife, cutting the floor. "Dean William Winchester, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, storming over to the little boy.

Dean jumped, and looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "What, Sammy?"

"You don't play with knives," Sam told him, taking the knife off him, and slapping his little hand.

Dean started crying. "You's say dey not weal, Sammy."

"That was on Halloween. The knife he had wasn't real. Now get upstairs, you're grounded," said Sam, pointing at the door.

The little boy stood up, but didn't move. "What dat mean, Sammy?"

"It means no going out, no candy and no watching the Undertaker. Go upstairs until I tell you to come down."

Dean pouted, but walked into the living room where Bobby was bringing Zeppelin in from his walk. "Come Zeppin."

"No. Zeppelin stays down here. You go upstairs on your own."

"But Sammy..."

"Now, Dean," Sam told him. He hated to do this, but Dean had to know doing something he shouldn't resulted in punishment.

"What happened?"

Dean ran over and started hugging Bobby's legs. "Unca Bee-bee, I's in twouble."

Bobby looked over at Sam, while he stroked Dean's hair. "What happened?"

"He was playing with a sharp knife, that's what happened. He could have hurt himself. He's not allowed to play out, eat chocolate or candy or watch the Undertaker until I say so. Dean, upstairs."

"Hey, ya better do as yer brother says."

Dean sniffled, and pulled away. "'Kay unca Bee-bee," he whispered, going to the stairs. Zeppelin followed him.

"Zeppelin, down here," said Sam, walking over to the couch. Zeppelin looked at Dean again, before joining Sam in the living room.

Dean turned halfway up the stairs, and looked nervously at Bobby.

"See ya, little man."

Dean waved, and walked the rest of the way to his bedroom.

In the room he shared with his brother, Dean walked nervously in through the door and looked around. Once he saw there was nothing in the room, he sat on the bed, picked up Metallica, and laid down with his thumb in his mouth.

"I in twouble Metaca. Sammy gwoomded me," he whispered, stroking his toy dog. "I woves you awell." He sat up, and smiled when he saw his two car models with Batman on the bedside table. "Sammy not say not pay wiv toys."

"Brum brum. Hiya, Batmobi, I's baby Impa. I awsum," Dean said, before picking up Batman. "I Batman, I save Gobam sit. Dis Batmobi. My's car and Wobin hep me save day. To Batmobi." Dean carefully sat Batman into the Batmobile, and moved Undertaker down the bed, before driving over to him. "Hiya Mister. We's save you."

The Undertaker started jumping. "Hep me, hep me. I stuck, and not get down."

"I BATMAAAAN! I save you. My Wobin... erm... he in baff." Dean froze when he heard someone coming up the stairs, and threw his toys under the covers.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, little man," said Bobby, coming into the room. "How are ya doing?"

"Sammy mad at me?"

"I think yer brother... I think it scared him a little, and he just... he acted like... well angry." He looked at the door, then back at Dean. "Here," he said, getting a few sweets out of his pocket.

"Sammy say I not have dem."

Bobby winked, and dropped them in his hand. "What Sam doesn't know won't hurt him."

Dean giggled, and leaned into Bobby's side. "Why's you nice, unca Bee-bee? I in twouble."

"I know, but I can't leave ya up here on yer own. I was like that when yer brother and Dean the knight used to come here. There was this one time, yer Daddy dropped them off, but before he left he told me Dean was grounded, but I didn't listen to him."

Dean was staring at Bobby with a smile. It wasn't often he heard stories from Bobby. "What you's do?"

"At that time, Dean the knight used to love Happy days, he loved Fonzie... he still does, I guess. But yer Daddy told him he couldn't watch him or help me in the garage, but ya know what? The time he stayed here, I let him do both." He gave Dean a gentle squeeze. "Yer not allowed to tell anybody, ya hear me? I mean don't tell anybody... not like the times ya blurt it out about five minutes later."

Dean put his finger to his lips. "I be shh. Sowwy I hurted foor, unca Bee-bee."

"Don't worry about it. It's only a floor. But yer brother's right. Ya can't play with knives, ya could cut yerself." He raised Dean's face to look up at him. "Now promise me ya won't touch one again."

Dean started waving his hand about. "I's pwomise," he said, putting his hand on his chest.

"What in hells name was that?"

"Dean knight teached me fing dat do."

"I think I know what yer trying to do," he said, crossing his chest. "Ya cross yer heart, then hold yer hand up."

Dean nodded, and copied Bobby. "Cwoss heart pwomise."

"Even if yer brother was mad, all ya have to do is give him one of yer cute little smiles, and ya'll melt the heart of anybody," said Bobby with a fond smile. He felt under the covers and got out the toys Dean was playing with. "Do you want to play?"

"Yes Pees. I Batman. You Metaca and Impa."

They played together until Bobby had to go out to get somebody's car to bring to the house.

* * *

Later, Sam let Dean come downstairs to have dinner.

As they ate dinner in silence, Dean kept putting his hand under the table so Zeppelin could eat some. He kept looking nervously at Sam, but the older Winchester didn't say anything to him.

When they finished, Sam started the washing up. "Go in the living room," he said, not turning from the sink. "It's bedtime soon."

Dean quietly climbed down from the chair, and walked into the room with Zeppelin. He was sitting on the couch for a few minutes, before Bobby came in.

"Hey, little man. Sorry I was so long. Are ya okay?"

Dean shook his head, and looked sadly at the kitchen door. "Sammy mad. He not talk to me," he said, covering his face.

"Hey hey. Come on." Bobby hugged his boy closer to him, and started stroking his hair. "Don't cry. Shh, it's okay."

Five minutes later, Sam came into the living room, wiping his hands. "It's time for bed. Say goodnight to Bobby."

"Night, unca Bee-bee," Dean mumbled, before reaching up and kissing his uncle's cheek.

"Night, little man."

* * *

In the bedroom, Sam helped Dean get changed for bed, and let him have his teddies, because he couldn't sleep without them.

When the two brothers got into bed, Sam reached over to turn out the lamp, before laying down, his back to Dean.

"Night Sammy," Dean whispered. When Sam didn't say it back, Dean pouted, and turned to face away from his brother. This was the first time he had slept away from Sam.

* * *

The little boy was still awake when Sam fell asleep. He hugged his two favourite teddies tightly, and whimpered when he heard something against the window. "Sammy?"

His only answer was a soft snore.

Dean climbed down from the bed. "Zeppin?" He moved his hands in-front of him until he found the big dog bed. "Zeppin. I scared," he whispered, climbing into the bed, with his blue blanket and Metallica.

Zeppelin lifted his head sleepily, and licked Dean's face, before shifting slightly to let the little boy into his bed.

"Fank you," Dean whispered, hugging his dog. "Night, Zeppin."

Zeppelin licked his fingers in response.

The tiny Winchester sighed and finally fell asleep, feeling safe and protected.

* * *

**-The next day-**

* * *

The next morning, Dean was in the living room, still in his pajamas, drawing his brother a picture. The two older members of the family were in the kitchen.

He grinned when he put the finishing touches to his picture. "Sammy 'ike dis."

When he finished, Dean ran over to the kitchen. "Hiya, Sammy. Wook, I do picture," he said grinning, holding up the picture of the two brothers together.

"Not now, Dean. I'm busy."

Bobby glared at the older brother when Dean's smile dropped.

"'Kay Sammy," said Dean sadly as he dropped the picture, and walked back into the living room.

Bobby waited until Dean was out of earshot. "Yer an ass sometimes, Samuel," he growled, before standing, and going in after Dean. He froze in the doorway when he saw Dean and Zeppelin sitting at the windowsill.

The little boy was singing softly to the window. "Highyay Heaven. Mr Wiggles up heaveeeen. He wiggly Angel. Mr Wiggles have fuuuun." He held up his finger. "Wiggle wiggle."

"Hey, little man," said Bobby, walking over to him. "What are ya doing?"

"Sing for Mr Wiggles up heaven. Unca Bee-bee... My buver want me up heaven? He nasty to me," he whispered, green eyes filling with tears.

Bobby felt his heart break, and reached over to hold Dean's hand. "Don't ever say that, ya hear me? Sam loves ya more than anything... he's just an idjit. When he saw ya playing with that knife, it scared him. And when he gets scared, he acts... well like an idjit. But don't ever think he doesn't love ya."

Dean sniffled, and wiped the tears from his face. "Y-You's hit him? He nasty."

Bobby leaned forward, and gave his upset boy a big hug. "Wait here, little man. I'll go talk to yer brother," he said, walking into the kitchen to see Sam still sorting out the washing. He walked over with a scowl on his face, and slapped Sam around the head. "Sam, get in there and sort it out with yer brother now, and stop ignoring him."

"I'm not ignoring him."

"Yer not, huh? Ya pretty much keep blanking him since the knife thing." He pointed back in the direction of the living room. "That boy in there is heartbroken. He thinks... he thinks ya don't want him around. He even asked if ya want him to go up to heaven. If ya don't go and sort it out with him, so help me god, John won't be the only Winchester I threaten with a shotgun."

Sam was looking at Bobby with wide eyes. "He what? He really thinks that?"

"Yeah. So get yer head out of yer ass, and show him ya still love him, right now." Bobby pointed at Sam, who was walking to the door. "Yer lucky yer family, or I'd have shot ya already."

Sam nodded, knowing he was serious. He couldn't believe he was such a jerk to his own brother. "Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" he asked, walking over to kneel in-front of his brother, who was facing the window. "Hey."

"You's 'ike me, Sammy... No, you Sam."

"What happened to 'Sammy?" he asked quietly.

Dean shrugged again. "You not my Sammy. You's nasty."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, kiddo. I was more angry at myself than with you. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you to call me Sammy again." He smiled when Dean turned to him slightly.

"Bobby told me what you said, and you're wrong, okay?" Sam held both of Dean's hands, and squeezed them gently. "I love you millions. I don't think there's a real number for how much I love you. I love you more than anything in the whole world."

Dean lowered his head, but Sam could see a tiny smile. "Are you going to talk to me yet?"

"Dunno," Dean mumbled.

"Okay. How about we watch some TV, huh? You can choose the cartoon." Sam leaned forward, trying to get Dean to look up. "De-ean. I know you can hear me, Dean," he said, laughing when Dean giggled quietly. "Am I your Sammy yet?"

"I'll make you spaghetti and sausages for dinner tonight, then we'll have some chocolate ice cream, and later we'll watch whichever Batman movie you want to watch. Hey, are you talking to me yet?" he whispered, tickling Dean under his chin, making him giggle.

Dean sniffled, and wiped his eyes. "You watch SpunBob scarepants?"

"Yeah. Come on, kiddo," said Sam, taking Dean's little hand, and leading him to the couch. He put the TV on, and flicked through the channels, until he found SpongeBob. "There we are."

When Dean sat on the other side of the couch, Sam held his arm out. "What are you doing over there? Come over here."

Dean moved slowly towards his brother and sat beside him. "SpunBob awsum."

Sam smiled, and wrapped his arm around Dean's little shoulders. "Are we okay now?"

"You's my Sammy again."

Sam lowered his head, and kissed Dean's hair. "You're my little Deanie too," he said, lifting him up, and sitting him on his knee. "I love you, kiddo."

"Woves you awell, Sammy." Dean grinned and snuggled up to his big brother.

Bobby was standing at the kitchen door, watching the two with a smile.

"I'm so sorry I was such a jerk to you. I didn't realise what I was acting like until Bobby had a go at me... but I deserved it."

"Yeah you's did, big meanie. But you bish not jerk, dat my's name."

Bobby and Sam laughed. "Let me guess... Dean the knight said that."

"Yeah. He bestest. He say I 'ittle knight."

"Well, both you two, and Bobby are my three favourite people in the world."

"You and Dean knight and unca Bee-bee and unca Davey my favits. Zeppin my favit Doggy," he said, and giggled at the TV. "Wook, SpunBob sing."

Sam smiled, and started singing along, "F is for friends who do stuff together."

Dean lifted his head, and giggled, before he joined in too. "U... you me." The two brothers pointed at each other, then themselves.

"N is for anywhere and anytime at all."

Dean repeated just after, "Anywhere... time all."

"Down here in the deep blue sea."

"Bwoo sea," he repeated, clapping and giggling.

"F is for..."

Bobby chuckled, watching his boys sing along to SpongeBob Squarepants.

"...N is for nose picking, chewing gum and sand licking. Here with my best buddy."

"Nose pick.. gum sand... bestest bu-buddyyyy," Dean ended the song.

The brothers laughed, and hugged each other. "YAAAAAY! We's back," Dean cheered, raising his little fist in the air.

Bobby picked up the picture Dean had drawn for Sam, and held it out. "Here, little man. Show yer brother the picture ya drew for him."

Dean smiled, and took it. "Wook Sammy. It you and me." He pointed at Sam in the picture, who was scribbled in red, with a blue wiggly line on his chest. "Dat 'Ssss', for Sammy. You soophewo. And I hep you," he told him, pointing at the little boy with yellow hair, who was coloured in blue.

"Aw. That's lovely, Dean." Sam put the picture on the arm of the couch, and gave Dean a big hug.

* * *

**-That night-**

* * *

"Sammy, Sammy... get awake, S-Sammy," whispered Dean in a trembling voice as he shook his brother awake.

Sam woke up to Dean shaking him. "What? What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked, turning on the bedside lamp to see the time. "Dean, it's three in the morning." He turned to look at Dean, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Dean?"

"M-Monster, Sammy. Get monster." Dean threw himself at Sam, and brought the covers up over his head to hide.

"Shh," Sam soothed, holding him tightly. "Tell me where, Dean. Where did you see a monster?"

Dean pulled the covers down slightly, and pointed across the room. "Dere, Sammy."

'Of course, the closet.' He put his finger under Dean's chin, and raised his head, so he could look at him. "Dean, there's no monsters in this house okay?"

Dean nodded with still wide eyes. "Yeah, Sammy. I see'd him. He monster."

"Alright then. What did he look like?"

"H-He... he wook... erm... monstewy and... he big," Dean told him, holding his hands wide.

"He looked big and monstery?" He looked at Zeppelin, who was still asleep in his bed. "If there was a monster, Zeppelin would've woke up."

"He... he... I's see'd him. H-He scawy."

Sam rubbed his face with his right hand. "If you don't believe me, why don't we go hunting for it? We'll go get some stuff to arm ourselves with and get him. What do you think?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Me and you get dat monster," he said, climbing down from the bed. "What we's do?"

"We'll go to the kitchen. Come on." Sam put the ceiling light on, and held his hand out for Dean to take. "Be quiet so we don't wake Bobby and Zeppelin."

Dean rushed forward, and held tightly to his big brother's hand. His other hand held onto Sam's trousers as they walked quietly down the stairs. "We's be bwave."

In the kitchen, Dean moved the chair to the counter, so he could reach. He looked at the things that could protect him, and picked up the potato masher and something else.

Sam turned around, his eyes going wide when he saw Dean. "Why the hell have you got a bowl on your head?"

Dean giggled, and touched the plastic bowl they used for mixing, which was on his head. "I's 'ittle knight. Dis hemet. Dis..." He held the masher up. "Pwotect me."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the mop. "I'll use this. Have you got everything you need, kiddo?"

"Yeah Sammy," he said, running forward and holding Sam's hand again. "I's have Mrs Moppy?"

"Here you go." Sam swapped the things they had, so he held the potato masher, Dean had the mop. "Hold it in the middle and keep it up, so you don't trip over it."

Dean nodded, and held the mop as high as he could. "'Et's get him."

Sam sighed, and the two made their way upstairs. The first hunt Sam had in ages, and he had to go hunting for an invisible monster in the closet in the middle of the night.

When they reached the bedroom, he asked his wide-eyed brother if he was ready.

Dean nodded, but he was still trembling. "I's scared, Sammy... but I weady."

"Okay." Sam opened the closet door, and started poking the clothes with the masher to show Dean there was nothing to be scared of.

The little boy swallowed nervously, watching in-case the monster came out, and ate his brother. "I's bwave," he whispered, walking forward and beating the clothes up.

"Okay okay. That's enough," said Sam when Dean continued hitting the clothes. He almost got hit twice when Dean continued waving the mop around. "Okay, he's not in there, kiddo. We scared him away. I bet he won't ever come back." Sam knew that was the only thing Dean would believe, since he 'saw' the monster.

Dean stopped, and threw the mop down. "Dat scawy," he said, rushing forward, and hugging Sam's legs. "Fank you's get dat monster, Sammy."

Sam knelt in-front of Dean and gave him a proper hug. "It's okay, kiddo. We'll leave the closet door open for tonight, alright? Are you okay now?" he asked, stroking Dean's freckled cheek.

"Yeah. I's seepy."

"Come on then." Sam took the bowl from Dean's head, and put it on the chest of drawers next to the door, before turning the ceiling light off. "Get into bed."

Dean snuggled close to Sam. "Night, Sammy. Weave 'ight on?"

"Night, Dean." Sam sighed, and lowered his hand, which was about to turn off the lamp. "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	32. Dean goes shopping

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

**The brothers do a bit of early Christmas shopping.**

"Sammy, get unca Davey?" asked Dean, picking up a black Batman tie.

"Yeah, why not," he said, smiling at Dean's big grin. "That can be from you. I bet he'll like it, kiddo."

Dean giggled, and held the tie tightly to his chest. "He 'ike Batman. What now, Sammy?"

"We'll get Bobby some socks, then find something else for him."

Dean saw some socks on display, and ran over to them. "SAMMY! WOOK!" he yelled, picking up some Homer Simpson socks. "I's get dese unca Bee-bee," he said when Sam joined him. "It WOOHOO! and D'OH!"

Sam smiled, and put the socks in their basket. "Come on."

Dean started shaking Sam's hand, and led him over to the hats. "Sammy, come. Unca Bee-bee hat back fwom cars. Get dat," he said, pointing at a blue and white one.

"Is that it yet? Or are you planning on buying the store?"

Dean giggled, and shook his head. "Go diffent one," he said, walking to the door.

"Er... Dean we have to pay for these, we can't just steal them. Get back here."

Dean turned, and put his hand over his mouth. "Oops. Dat funny, in't it, Sammy?"

Sam went to wait in line. "Yes, Dean. It was hilarious."

"You's fink unca Bee-bee and unca Davey 'ike pwesents?"

"I bet they'll love them. Do you still want Dave to come to our house for Christmas dinner?"

Dean started jumping excitedly. "Yeah, Sammy. He come, he not gotted famy, he my famy."

"Actually, he has an older brother, but they haven't spoke in over twenty years."

Dave's brother was the one who had sorted out Dean's new birth certificate, but he only did that because he owed Bobby a favour. Dave and his older brother hadn't spoke since the younger brother was 19, when James blamed Dave for their parents death. It had been demons, but James didn't believe it, and blamed his brother instead even though he had almost died that night too. Dave and Bobby had known each other since the younger man was 10, and after his parents deaths, Bobby became the big brother Dave needed, and helped him with training and hunting. Dean, Bobby and Sam were the only family he had.

Dean's eyes went wide, and he looked sad. "He gotted big buver? Oh no. Why's dey not fends, Sammy? I woves my big buver," he said, hugging Sam's legs.

"Aw. Thanks Dean. I love you too. Now can you stop hugging my legs? It's our turn." Dean let go of Sam's hand, and walked over to the empty till. "Hi. Just these thanks."

Dean stood on his tiptoes, so he could see the woman at the till. "Hiya."

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"'Kay, fank you," Dean said politely.

The woman smiled at Sam. "He's very well mannered. Is he yours?" she asked, putting the items in bags.

"Er... no. He's my little brother."

"He my's big buver. He wight big," said Dean with a nod, making Sam laugh. "I be big awell. Bye bye."

"Bye love... Next please."

Outside the shop, Sam saw a toy store. "Do you want to get something for Alexia?"

"Yeah, Sammy," he said, smiling sweetly at Sam. "I's have toy awell?"

"I suppose so. As long as you're good."

Dean grinned, and drew a cross on his chest. "Cwoss heart pwomise."

Sam opened the door to the toy shop, and let Dean through first. "What do you want to get, kiddo?"

"I get dwums? Unca Bee-bee say I's not have dem."

"Bobby's right. Drums are too loud. You can get anything you want, as long as it won't nearly deafen us all."

Dean took Sam's hand, and started pulling him towards the dolls. "'Et's find sumfing, Sammy. Wook, Sammy. You fink 'Exia 'ike dis?" he asked, picking up a pink barbie car.

"That's nice. I'm sure she'll love it. Do you want to get her that then?"

Dean nodded, and gave it to his brother. "It pink, Sammy. You cawwy it."

Sam rolled his eyes, and took the car. "Dean, carrying something pink isn't going to hurt you."

"It do. Peeples fink I gay," Dean told him, looking around.

Sam bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Nobody will think you're gay, Dean. Carrying pink doesn't make you gay. Let's go find something for you. It'll be for now, because Santa's bringing yours, isn't he?"

Dean giggled excitedly as they walked to the boys toys. "Yeah, Santa. I's see Santa, Sammy. Wook, Sammy," he said, pointing at a SpongeBob Squarepants teddy. "Dat?"

Sam picked one up. "Are you going to carry this to the checkout or will people think you're gay?"

Dean took SpongeBob from Sam, and hugged him to his chest. "SpunBob funny, Sammy."

Five minutes later, Sam was walking passed a store, when something in the window caught his eye. "Let's go in here, kiddo."

"Why dere, Sammy?" Dean asked, smiling when Sam led him over to the little tool box. "Dat unca Bee-bee? He make cars better."

Sam smiled, and picked one up. "Yeah. This is my present for Bobby. Do you think he'll like it?"

* * *

As they continued walking, Dean saw a toy car children could drive, and pointed over at it. "Sammy, wide. I's go wide?"

"Get in it then, kiddo," Sam told him, getting some change out of his pocket.

Dean giggled, and climbed in the red car. "YAAAAY! Fank you."

Sam smiled, and put the money in the coin part, and stood back so he could watch him. "Off you go."

When the ride started, Dean bounced in the seat. "Beep beep," he said, glaring at nothing in particular. "Out way, I wun you over. Hiya Sammy. I dwive."

"Yeah. You're doing great."

"Dis nice car. But my's Impa and Batmobi bestest. DEAN WINSTER WULES!" he yelled, holding his fist up in the air.

* * *

A few stores later, Sam went into a perfume shop to get something for Claire. He frowned worriedly when Dean suddenly started coughing into his hands. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

Dean had his hand over his mouth, but nodded through his coughs. "It sme-" He hid his face in his hands, so he could breathe properly.

Sam rubbed Dean's little back, looking around worriedly, searching for what had caused the reaction. He finally realised what was wrong when he saw teenagers playing with the tester sprays. "Hey. I'll pick one, then we'll get out of here, okay?" Sam quickly picked up a bottle of perfume, then rushed Dean to the checkout, so he didn't end up suffocating in the middle of the perfume shop.

When they got out, Sam knelt in-front of Dean. "Can you breathe better now?" he asked, stroking Dean's cheek.

When Dean could answer, he nodded. "Better, Sammy."

"Are you sure?" Sam couldn't help being worried. "Okay. We're going home."

Dean coughed once, and reached out to hold Sam's hand.

The two were about to start walking, but Sam suddenly froze when he saw a red-haired clown laughing and greeting children as they walked by.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam, who was standing there looking like a wide-eyed statue. He looked around, and saw the clown handing out balloons, then looked back at his big brother. 'Sammy scared?'

When the clown waved and laughed, Dean glared, and ran over to him. "Hello, little buddy."

"I not buddy. You's scareded my big buver." The tiny Winchester stamped down on the clown's foot, and before the clown had time to register the pain, Dean punched him in the crotch.

The clown groaned, and fell to his knees, holding his injured area.

Dean smirked, and took the red wig from his head, before running back to Sam. "SAMMY WUN!"

Sam blinked in surprise when he saw Dean running towards him with something red in his hands. "Dean, wha-"

"**WUN!"** Dean took Sam's hand, and pulled him forward.

Sam looked behind him, and saw the clown groaning, and people going to help him. He picked Dean up, and ran as fast as he could with Dean and the bags.

As they ran, Dean was watching the scene behind them over Sam's shoulder, giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

The brothers entered the house, laughing.

"What happened?" asked Bobby, folding the newspaper he was reading. He stood up, and walked over to the two Winchesters, who were laughing hysterically. "What's wrong with ya?"

"D-Dean beat up a clown... and s-stole... stole his wig," Sam told him, bursting out laughing again.

Bobby raised his eyebrows, and looked down at Dean who had a big grin on his face. "Ya hit and stole from a clown?"

Dean giggled and nodded. "Yeah. He scareded Sammy. Den I hitted him."

"I bet he deserved it, little man. Did anybody see ya?"

"Peeples hep him, but I not know if dey see'd me. But it not nice scare my Sammy."

Sam smiled, and leaned down to give Dean a hug. "Thanks kiddo." After several seconds, he straightened, and gave Dean SpongeBob, before taking the bags up to their room.

"Do ya want to sit with me, little man?" Bobby asked him, holding his hand out.

Dean nodded, and took his uncle's hand as the two walked over to sit in Bobby's chair with Zeppelin. "Wook unca Bee-bee. It SpunBob."

"Yeah. He's nice, isn't he?" asked Bobby, smiling at his boy, and tweaking his nose. "Got yer nose."

"Oh no." Dean heard Sam come back down, and looked over at him with his hand over his face. "Sammy, unca Bee-bee gotted my's nose."

Sam smiled, and sat on the couch. "Has he? Oh no. Bobby's a thief."

Dean giggled, and turned to Bobby, who was holding his thumb between his fingers. He brought his hand closer to Dean, who leaned back. "Dat not my nose. It Sammy nose. SAMMY!"

"Dean, is there any need to shout? I'm sitting right here."

"Unca Bee-bee gotted you's nose. Come get it fast." Dean waved Sam over. "Fast Sammy. It wun away."

Sam rolled his eyes, and knelt beside the chair so Bobby could give him his 'nose' back. "Thanks."

"YAAAAY! You gotted it now," he said, and turned back to his uncle. "You gotted my nose?"

Bobby put his hand in his pocket, and searched around. "Er... let's see. Ah ha, there it is." He brought his hand out, holding his thumb between his fingers again. "Is this it?"

Dean looked at Bobby's hand. "Yeah. Dat my's nose," he said, pointing at his face. "Put it dere."

Bobby smiled, and tweaked Dean's nose. "There ya go."

"Fank you," said Dean, giving Bobby a hug.

* * *

After dinner, Dean came into the kitchen. "Sammy, I's need hug."

"Dean, I'm washing the dishes. I'll give you a hug when I'm finished."

"No Sammy. I's need hug now," said Dean, walking closer with his arms held out.

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned to his brother, who was looking at him with his big puppy dog eyes, and out-stretched arms. "Come here," he said, holding his arms out.

Dean ran to Sam, and started jumping up and down.

Sam lifted him up, and wrapped him in his arms in a big hug. "Why do you need a hug? Are you sick?" he asked worriedly, putting his hand on Dean's forehead.

"No. I's want big Sammy hug."

"Aw. That's nice, kiddo." Sam hugged Dean tighter, and danced around in a circle.

Dean giggled, and clung tighter to Sam's neck. "Woves you, Sammy."

"I love you too, kiddo."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	33. Dean the big brother

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**This is another chapter for JanuarySunshine13, who wanted to have Dean with a baby.**

**Dean meets Angel.**

"Thanks for letting me stay, Bobby," said the young woman as Bobby let her in. "It'll only be for about two days or something until my apartments sorted."

Bobby smiled, and led her into the living room. "Don't mention it, Cath. I don't know what Dean will be like with Angel though. He's never really been around kids younger than him, well since he's changed anyway." Cathy was a hunter too, so she knew about Dean.

"It's okay. From what you've told me about him, he seems like a great kid," she said, setting her daughter on the floor in her car seat.

"Hey, little man. This is Cathy and Angel, they'll be staying for a couple of days, are ya going to say hi?"

Dean glared at the baby as if she was going to attack him, and shook his head.

Sam was already kneeling in-front of her and tickling her under the chin with one finger. "Hey, little girl," he said in a soft voice. "Dean, do you want to say hi?"

The little boy shook his head again, and went back to playing with Batman.

Sam frowned, and moved the car seat closer to Dean, but he moved further away. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Noffing. I go my woom," he said, before standing up and walking out of the room. On the way, he looked sadly at the grown-ups, who were giving the baby all their attention.

* * *

When Dean was gone for ten minutes, Sam started getting worried, so he went upstairs to check on him. He found his brother on the bed, sulking as he stroked his fingers through Zeppelin's soft fur. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"You's pay wiv baby, not me. It... it not fair," said the upset boy.

"I was just saying hello," Sam told him, realising what might be wrong. "I think I know what's wrong. Is it because she's younger than you? You think she'll replace you as the baby of the family?" When Dean looked away, he nodded. "I'll take that as a yeah. Dean... She's only staying for about two days or something, her apartments a little... well she can't live in it for a day or two, so Bobby invited her to stay. You'll still always get my full attention, Dean. You know that."

"But.. she wight 'ittle... even more dan me. I be unca Bee-bee 'ittle man?"

"Of course you are," he told him, wrapping his arm around the little shoulders. "You know what... If she's younger than you, you get to be a big brother for a couple of days."

"I be 'ike you, Sammy? Big buver... I be good big buver?"

"You'll be the best. I bet if you come see her, she'll love you. But don't be too rough with her, she's only five months old."

"'Kay Sammy. But she not 'ike me?"

"Are you kidding? I bet she'll love you, everyone does," said Sam, ruffling Dean's hair.

Dean took a deep breath, and nodded again. "'Kay Sammy," he said, taking Sam's hand, before going down the stairs.

When Dean entered the living room, the little girl turned to him, and started staring at him.

"Hey there," said Sam, kneeling in-front of her. "This little guy is Dean... Say hi then."

Dean sat beside his brother and waved. "H-Hiya. I Dean... I-I big buver when y-you's here... 'Ike my Sammy, he m-my big buver," he whispered nervously.

Cathy and Bobby were watching with identical smiles. "Aw. He's a little sweetie, Bobby."

"I know. He's the best. I'll go put some coffee on."

Dean raised his eyebrows when the baby didn't do anything. "She move?" he asked, poking the baby in the stomach.

"Dean, you don't-" Sam started, but stopped when Angel gurgled and giggled happily.

The little boy blinked in surprise. "She 'aff at me." He did it again, making Angel laugh louder. "SAMMY, I MAKED BABY 'AFF! SHE 'IKE ME!" he yelled in excitement.

"Don't do it too hard though okay?"

"You 'ike dat?" Dean asked her, and frowned in disappointment when she didn't reply. "She not talk, Sammy. Why she not talk?"

"Babies that age can't talk. Believe it or not, when you were her age you couldn't talk either," Sam told him, smiling when Dean's eyes went wide.

"I not talk? Oh no."

"I know. Hard to believe, isn't it? Now, you never stop."

"Ooh ooh. I know, I teach her talk, den she talk to me. Hiya... You say it... Hiya," he said, waving at her.

Angel gurgled and mumbled. "I teached her talk, Sammy. Wook, she talk... You Angel." He looked up at Sam. "She Angel?"

"No, kiddo. She's not an Angel, that's just her name. I told you she'd like you."

Dean giggled, and clapped in delight. "You do dis? It capping."

The baby watched Dean, and started moving her hands. "No. Do dis," he said, reaching over, and clapping her hands together. "Dat capping. Yay. OOH OOH OOH!" Dean stood, and ran to get his jar of caterpillars. "Wook. Dis AC and DC. Dey my catpiars. AC dere wook," he said pointing. "And dat DC."

Angel was watching the little boy with wide eyes. "Dey name 'ike AC/DC. Dey do songs... you's hear it, you do dis..." said Dean, nodding his head. "And dis..." He stood, and started wiggling his hips. "Dat dance. OOH OOH! BATMAN! Batman wight... He awsum. He save peeples wiv Wobin. I Batman you's know... Sammy Wobin." He pointed at his brother. "Dat Sammy, he big in't he? But he not scawy."

Cathy smiled at the pair of them, and turned to Sam. "I guess we've got our own little babysitter."

"I not sit on baby," Dean told them, shaking his head.

"It doesn't mean to actually sit on them, it means look after them."

"Oops." Dean giggled, putting his hands over his mouth.

Sam kissed Dean's hair, and stood up. "I'm going to help Bobby in the kitchen. Be careful, okay?"

"Yes, Sammy. I not hurt her."

Sam was gone for a few minutes when Cathy got up. "I'm going to the bathroom. You watch her, okay?" She asked Dean, before going into the kitchen to see the other two men. "Keep an eye on Dean, I have to go upstairs."

Sam nodded, and walked over to stand at the kitchen door for a minute, watching Dean who was playing with Angel.

"PEE BOO!" yelled Dean, moving his hands from his face. He clapped excitedly when she giggled at him, clapping her tiny hands in delight. He was about to do it again when he smelt something. "What dat?" He leaned closer to the baby, then covered his nose. "Yucky. SAMMY SHE CWAP! SHE CWAP, SAMMY! SHE CWAAAAAP!"

Sam rushed into the room after hearing the yells. "What's the shouting about?"

"SHE CWAP!"

"Dean, that's not-" Sam stopped when he realised what Dean was yelling about. "Okay that smells."

Dean giggled, still holding his nose.

Sam went back into the kitchen. "Angel needs changing," he told Bobby, who laughed.

"So that's what the little man was screaming about crap for."

Cathy came back into the room, and saw Dean sitting away from the baby, covering his face. "What's wrong?"

"Baby cwap. It stinky."

Cathy smiled, and got her bag. "It's not that bad." She lifted her baby out of the car seat, and laid her on the little changing mat. She took off the nappy, and cleaned her up.

Dean moved a little closer, still holding his nose. "I hep you?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, getting the powder out. "You can put this on, if you want to help... just a little bit okay?"

The little boy took the powder, and put a tiny bit on the baby's bum.

"Er... She needs more than that."

Dean nodded, and put a little bit more on. "Ike dat?"

"Yeah. Good job." Cathy smiled, and finished getting her baby changed. "Thanks for your help, Dean. Do you want to hold her for a bit?"

"Yes pees." When Dean sat back against the couch, Cathy laid Angel carefully in the little boy's arms, and sat beside him, holding the baby's head. Dean gasped when he saw the baby looking up at him with her big blue eyes, and looked surprised when Angel reached up, and touched his nose. "Oh no. She gotted my nose." He gently poked her nose. "Wook, I got you's nose. Ha ha."

The baby giggled again, watching Dean lift his hand above her. "I get you," he said, wiggling his fingers as his hand moved closer, and closer until it tickled her, making her giggle once again.

Dean continued playing with the baby until she started rubbing her eyes sleepily, so Cathy went to lift Angel back up. "Noooo. She my fend."

"She's tired, love. You can play with her when she wakes up, okay?" Cathy said, getting the bottle out.

Dean pouted, but reluctantly let Cathy pick her daughter up. "I sing so she seeps? Tinka tinka 'ittle star... how woner what are... up word high.. 'ike dime in sky... Tinka tinka 'ittle star... Aw. She go seeps."

After watching the baby sleep for a few seconds, Dean was bored, so he climbed down from the couch, and walked over to his fish. He stood on the chair, and got the food out. "Sammy, hep me."

Sam joined his little brother, and helped him feed his fish. "Hiya Johnny. Hiya Mawy. You's see baby? She Angel, but she not fishy... And not Angel up heaven." The fish started opening and closing their mouths. "Noooo. She not Bob, she Angel... Dat wude, stop dat. No, you's Johnny, you feek."

Dean turned around to see everyone staring at him. "What? Stop wooking at me," he moaned, covering his face and running to Bobby. "Unca Bee-bee." He held up his arms to be picked up, and snuggled up to his uncle, hiding his face against his chest. "Evybody wook at me. I not 'ike it."

Bobby held the little boy, and kissed the soft blond hair. "It's okay, little man."

Dean yawned, and snuggled even closer to Bobby. Sam picked up the remote, and started going through the channels to see if there was anything on, and stopped when he saw wrestling was on.

"Hey, little-" Bobby looked down, and saw Dean was already asleep in his arms. "I guess he was tired."

When the bell rang, Dean sniffled sleepily, and raised his head, his eyes still closed. "Un'er," he mumbled, still asleep.

"I think he knows 'Taker's on," Bobby said fondly.

"What what? Where he? I... Where?" he mumbled, moving around. He looked at the screen with barely open eyes. "He... it... duhmun."

Sam bit his lip, struggling not to laugh at Dean's Zombie impression. The little boy sat watching The Undertaker talk in the ring, his head flopping around everywhere. "Peas," he mumbled when the Undertaker finished. Just after his favourite finished talking, the little head lolled against Bobby's shoulder as he fell asleep again.

"Okay... That was weird," said Sam, laughing.

"Aw. Bless him," said Cathy, watching Dean. "I guess he's a fan."

"Ya could say that... He's obsessed with the man."

"Do you want me to take him up?"

"No. He's okay here," Bobby told him, moving around, so Dean was more comfortable.

* * *

**-The next day-**

* * *

"I fi'man to wescoo," said Dean, holding Fred up in-front of Angel. "WOO! WOO! WOO!" He put the fireman teddy on the Impala, and started driving it around the room. "I's wost my fi'twuck. Dis car save day."

Dean picked up Metallica, and growled. "Woof woof."

The little girl was watching the teddies move in-front of her with wide eyes. She reached out to touch Metallica, but Dean leaned forward and started tickling her stomach, making her giggle.

"Nobody can get near her with the little guy around," Cathy said with a smile.

"What?" Dean turned back to the baby. "Dey wook at me. Give hug," he said, leaning forward and hugging the little girl. "Fank you. I better now." Angel gurgled, and mumbled. "What? You's hug Metaca?" He smiled, and let the baby hold one of his favourite teddies. "No. You not eat him," he said, pulling the dog's ear out of her mouth. "He not dinner."

Angel continued to watch Dean with wide blue eyes. "You see my's dance?" Dean stood up, his back to the baby, and started wiggling his little bum, making her laugh again, and wave her little arms around.

"Angel totally loves him, it's not that often she laughs like that."

"He can make everyone laugh or smile by just being Dean."

The little boy sat back down with a big grin on his little face. "It funny when she 'aff." He held up both hands in-front of Angel. "Where baby go? Dere you is," he said, moving his hands away so he could see her.

When the little girl started laughing again, Dean giggled and clapped excitedly. "YAY!"

"Dean, it's lunchtime," said Sam from the kitchen/living room door.

"Angel have some?"

"She can't eat what we eat yet. She eats her own food. Come on, kiddo."

Dean pouted, and turned back to Angel. "I be back," he told her, getting up to run to the kitchen.

The little boy only ate a bit of his lunch, before jumping from his chair, and running back into the living room. "She done now?"

Cathy laughed. "She's only just started."

"'Kay den." Dean ran back into the kitchen. "Dis nice, Sammy," he said, face already covered in spaghetti.

"Eat all of it, kiddo. You're getting too skinny," Sam told him worriedly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Dean finally finished his lunch, and ran into the living room. "She weady?" he asked, climbing up onto the couch.

"Yeah. I just need to clean her up."

Dean's face lit up when Angel smiled at him. "Hiya."

"Do you want to take her to the park?" Cathy asked him, getting Angel into her coat.

"I come? Sammy come awell?"

"Of course he can." Cathy turned to Sam when he came back in. "Dean wants you to come to the park with us."

"Er... We don't go to the park near here. We go to a different one."

"Fank you." Dean jumped from the couch and ran to the hallway to get his jacket. "Come oooon," he said impatiently.

"We're coming. Keep your hair on. Bobby, can you watch Zeppelin for us?"

"Yeah. Of course. Have fun, little man."

"Fank you, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, running outside. "I sit wiv Angel, Sammy?"

* * *

At the park, Cathy put her daughter in one of the baby swings.

Dean ran to one of the other swings, and yelled to his big brother, "SAMMY PUSH!"

Sam sighed, and walked behind him to started pushing him on the swing. "GO HIGH! WEEEE!" Dean squealed happily.

After awhile, Dean wanted to get off and play on something else. He jumped down, and ran to his little friend again. "BOO!" he yelled, making Angel giggle, and gurgle. "What? You's pay sumfing diffent? She want pay dat..." he pointed at the seesaw. "Come, Sammy."

At the seesaw, Dean held his arms out, and asked, "Baby my's side?"

Cathy looked at Sam, who nodded. "I'll go slow. And I know she'll be okay with Dean."

"Okay." She passed the little girl to Dean, who held her carefully as if she was a special teddy bear. "Hold her tightly, okay love?"

"Pwomise." Sam picked both the kids up, and sat them on one side. Cathy stood behind Dean, and held him so he didn't fall off or let go of her daughter.

Sam got on the other side, and gently lowered himself down, so the two kids went up. Dean giggled, while Angel looked up at him with wide eyes and mouth. "We's wide. You 'ike it?"

They played on the seesaw for ten minutes, before the baby started crying. "Oh no. She cwy." Dean stuck his tongue out, and made a funny face, making her laugh again.

When Dean wanted to play on the slide, Sam sat behind him, so they all went down together.

* * *

They stayed at the park for another hour, before Angel got tired. "Why she go aseeps? It not bedtime."

"Because she's really small, and when you're that age, you need more sleep."

"'Kay... But I not aseeps, and I 'ittle."

Sam looked at Dean in the mirror. "Dean... You sometimes have naps if you're tired."

Dean nodded, and looked out of the window.

* * *

That evening, Angel was awake again. Dean was watching SpongeBob with her. "Wook. Dat Patick... He funny," he told her, pointing at the pink starfish. "He SpunBob fend. He sponge mister." He pointed at the little snail. "Dat... erm... I not member, he SpunBob fend awell. I 'ike SpunBob and Patick. Ooh ooh dey gotted girl awell, you 'ike her? I not."

The little girl was watching both the little boy and the cartoon. She started gurgling quietly, and kicking her feet and waving her arms around.

"Dere she is... She Skiddal. I not member name. Sowwy. Oh no... He Skidard, he feek. I not 'ike him." Dean gave Angel a commentary through the whole episode, then got his SpongeBob teddy out. "Here is. Wook, he nice."

Angel grabbed one of SpongeBob's hands, and put it in her mouth. "Nooo. You's not eat him," he told her, pulling the teddy's hand out, and hugging him. "Aw. You 'kay?" He glared at the baby. "I not you's fend."

When Angel started squealing and gurgling, Dean looked over at her. "You sowwy? 'Kay den. I you's fend."

"That was pretty quick, kiddo. You weren't talking to her a second ago."

"She say sowwy."

"Er... We have to go home tomorrow," Cathy told him. "Our apartment's ready. But we'll come back and see you some time, okay?"

Dean looked sad, but nodded. "'Kay, but pwomise?"

"I promise, love. I never break promises, especially to such a little cutie."

"Fank you."

Dean and the little girl played until it was bedtime.

* * *

**-The next day-**

* * *

When Cathy was getting her daughter ready to go home, Dean started sulking in the kitchen.

"Come on, kiddo. Cathy said she'll come back again. Come and say bye."

Dean sighed, and followed Sam back into the room. "Hiya Angel. I's say bye bye. You not forgetted me," he told her, shaking a finger at her.

The little girl gurgled and grabbed hold of his finger.

"You not twy eat me."

Angel looked up at the little boy with her big blue eyes, and squeezed the little finger before letting it go.

Dean leaned forward, and gave the little girl a kiss, making her grin toothlessly at him. "Bye bye."

"Bye love." Cathy kissed Dean's cheek, making him blush again, before she went over and hugged Bobby. "Thanks so much for letting me stay."

"Yer welcome, Cath."

"Bye Sam. Take care of the little guy."

"Of course I will. You take care of yourselves too, okay?"

Cathy picked up her daughter's car seat, and headed to the door. When they got outside, the little girl started crying.

"Oh no," said Dean, running out to give her a hug. "Not cwy. Bye bye."

Angel looked at Dean with tear-filled eyes and babbled excitedly, arms and legs moving around in delight.

"Thanks, love. See you," said Cathy, waving at the two when she got to her car.

"BYE BYE, CATTY! BYE BYE, ANGEL!" Dean stood with his family and waved, watching them drive out of the yard, and got upset when he saw the car leave.

"Come on, kiddo," said Sam, picking his brother up to carry him into the house.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	34. Dean's Thanksgiving

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

**Dave joins the family for Thanksgiving.**

"SAMMY! SAMMY! SAMMY!"

Sam ran in, to see Dean demolishing the living room. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean raised his head, looking upset. "Adam gone, Sammy. I not find him."

"Who on earth is Adam?"

"Catpiar... He AC, He gone. Hep me," he said, sticking his head under the last remaining couch cushion. "AC... YOU'S HEAR ME?" Dean sighed, and threw it across the room.

Sam rolled his eyes, and walked over to his brother. "How did he get out of the jar?"

"I not see'd him, den I's open it and he on dat..." Dean pointed at the lid. "And... and he jump. I not find him. Hep me pees."

"Where were you standing?"

"Here, Sammy. I open jar... and he wunned out." Dean's eyes widened. "Oh no. Peeples gotted him?"

Sam covered his face with his hand, and sighed. "Dean, nobody's going to kidnap a caterpillar."

"How's you know? Fone powice." Dean turned around, and got Sam's phone from the table. "What is it?" he asked, referring to the number.

Sam bit his lip, to keep from smiling. "Dean, listen to me... Nobody has kidnapped your caterpillar, and we don't need the police. We'll look for him, okay?" He got down on his hands and knees, and started searching for Dean's pet.

"We's not find him... den fone powice," said Dean, putting Sam's phone back, before joining him on the floor.

Sam hoped they found AC, since he didn't really want to phone the Police over a 'Kidnapped caterpillar'.

"AC... come. Pees. I woves you. You's not go up heaven," he whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Dean, I promise you we'll find him," said Sam, crawling over to check under the fish tank. He wasn't under there, so he searched near the wall.

"JEWWY!" screamed Dean right in Sam's ear, making him jump. "YOU SEE'D AC? 'Kay den."

When he wasn't near the wall, Sam laid down on his stomach, and looked under the couch. He was about to look somewhere else, but something green caught his eye. He reached over and picked it up gently. "Hey Dean?"

Dean rushed over, holding his little hands out, and gasped when he felt wiggling in his palm. "You founded him." He opened his hands, and held the caterpillar in his fingers, kissing him. "Hiya. I miss you. Fank you, Sammy."

"You're welcome, kiddo."

Dean smiled, and reached for his jar. "Wook DC. I founded him," he said, carefully getting the other one out. "See? Give kiss. YAAAAY! Go seeps," he whispered and started moving his hand slowly to rock them to sleep.

After a minute, Dean put the two back in their home, and closed the lid. "Dey aseeps. Kiss, Sammy?"

Sam moved away slightly. "No. You just kissed a caterpillar, there's no way in hell I'm kissing you."

Dean stuck out his lips in the biggest pout Sam had ever seen in his life. "Dean, will you put the lips away?" His heart melted when his little brother turned to him, still pouting with his saddest look. "Will you... I'm not..." The huge green eyes watered slightly, melting his heart. "Come here you," he said, lifting Dean onto his knee, and laying kisses all over the little freckled face.

The little boy sniffled, and wiped his eyes, giggling. "Y-You... You not get my.. my's... feckwes, Sammy," he managed through his laughter.

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to get that one..." Sam kissed one under Dean's left eye. "That one... All them ones..." He kissed Dean's nose several times, making him giggle in delight.

"Dey... mine. Dey D-Deanie... feckwes."

"I'm getting Deanie's fre-eckles," sang Sam in-between kisses. He started laughing, and held the back of Dean's head, so he didn't hurt his neck with his struggles. "Oh no. I missed one." He kissed Dean a few times under his right eye.

Dean was watching Sam with the biggest smile. "You gotted dem?" he asked, a little out of breath with all the laughing. He put his little hand on his neck. "Miss one."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to get it," he said, still laughing as he kissed Dean's neck, enjoying the laughter from the little boy. He kissed every inch of the little face, then smiled lovingly down at him. "I love you, kiddo."

"Woves you, Sammy," whispered Dean, grinning. "Fank you's founded AC. I's not want him up heaven wiv Mr Wiggles."

Sam sat Dean against him, and gave him a hug. "You're welcome. I'm glad he's okay too."

The brothers were interrupted when Bobby, Dave and Zeppelin came in. They froze when they saw the state of the room. "What the hell happened?" asked Bobby, raising his eyebrows.

"We's finded AC, he wunned away... den Sammy gotted my's feckwes. Sowwy for woom," Dean explained, smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry about it, little man. Did ya find him?"

Dean nodded, picking up his jar. "Yeah. Wook dey aseeps." His face lit up when he saw Dave. "Unca Davey," he cheered, giving AC and DC to Sam, and running to his uncle.

"Hey, Deanie," said Dave, picking him up. "How are you doing?"

"Kay. What you?"

"I'm okay too. Thanks for saying I could come. Bobby said it was your idea."

"You wiv famy... Dat me, and Sammy and unca Bee-bee... Ooh ooh Zeppin." At hearing his name, the dog jumped up next to Dean and nuzzled his cheek lovingly. "We you's famy... Dey four peeples Winsters. It dat many..." Dean held up five fingers. "No. Dat wong," he said, putting one down. "No, No. Dean knight famy... dat five."

"Wow. You're clever, aren't you? I'm honoured to be a Winchester."

"Sammy say you's gotted buver... but he nasty meanie. I woves you."

"Thanks, Deanie. I'd rather have you as my family... well since James hates me..." Dave smiled sadly. "I love you too, Deanie," he said, hugging him tightly.

Sam and Bobby sat watching the two. "Yer always welcome here, Junior," said Bobby, using the nickname from when Dave was younger.

"Thanks B."

Sam finished cleaning the room, and stood up. "I better check on the turkey."

"He Tony, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "If you say so, Dean. I better check on Tony the Turkey," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Deanie... I have a ball out in my car, do you want to play in the yard while dinner's on?"

"Yes pees," said Dean, clapping in delight. "Zeppin wiv me."

"Want to play, B?"

"Yeah. Why not." Bobby raised his voice, and yelled, "SAM... WE'RE GOING TO PLAY BALL, DO YA WANT TO PLAY?"

Sam walked into the room, wiping his hands. "Yeah. There's no need to yell. Lunch is going to be awhile yet... Who's playing on whose team?"

"I's pay wiv unca Davey... No, no. Unca Bee-bee... NO! Sammy... No... um... who I be wiv?" Dean asked, looking confused.

Bobby chuckled, and wrapped his arm around the little shoulders. "I'll tell ya what... Why don't ya play with yer big brother against me and my little brother," he said, looking at Dave.

Dave looked at Bobby with a smile. Him and Bobby had been best friends for years, it always made him happy whenever Bobby referred to him as his brother. "Yeah. That's a good idea, B. I'll go get the ball out of my car."

"YAAAAY!" Dean started jumping excitedly. "WINSTERS WULE!"

"Okay, little man. Come outside then." Before he went out, he put Dean's AC/DC Cd in, and turned it up loud. "We need music on."

Dean picked up Metallica, before running out with Zeppelin to join his family in the yard.

"Come, unca Davey," said Dean when Dave joined them. "Dat my's team..." He pointed at the goal with Metallica at the side. It was so Dean didn't forget which goal to go to. "Dat you's and unca Bee-bee. Come oooon."

Dave threw the ball carefully to the little boy. "You can start."

Dean giggled and started running away from the men, carrying the ball in his arms.

Bobby and Dave ran after him. "I'm going to get ya."

Dean ran faster, laughing his head off as Zeppelin ran after his best friend, barking excitedly.

"GO DEAN!" cheered Sam, clapping.

"YAAAY!" Dean made it to the goal, and started jumping up and down, waving his little arms in celebration. "I'S GOTTED ONE! YAAAAY!"

"Well done, kiddo. Pass it to me," Sam told him, holding his arms out for the ball.

Dean threw the ball, but Bobby jumped in-front of Sam to catch it, and threw it to Dave, since he was closer to their goal.

Dave caught the ball in one hand, and ran over to their goal, and started his own celebration when he made it without any interruptions. He waved his arms around his head, making Dean giggle. "It's one all now, Deanie."

The little boy ran to get the ball and rolled it to Zeppelin, who went running in the opposite direction to his goal. "NO ZEPPIN! YOU'S MY TEAM! METACA!" he yelled, running after his dog.

Hearing his name, Zeppelin stopped running and turned to his friend.

"Fank you," said Dean, taking the ball, and running back to their goal.

Dave gently tackled the little boy, holding the back of Dean's head, so he didn't hurt him. He tickled Dean, who started giggling uncontrollably until he let the ball go. "GO B," he yelled, throwing the ball to Bobby.

"I get you," said Dean, jumping up, and running after Bobby as fast as he could.

Bobby started running slower so he could catch up. "Oh no," he said when Dean caught up to him.

"I GET YOU, UNCA BEE-BEE!" he yelled, throwing himself at Bobby's legs.

Bobby fell to the floor, pretending Dean had tackled him. "Here, little man," he said, passing the ball to the little boy, who took it with a big grin.

"SAMMY CATCH!"

Sam caught the ball, and ran, dodging Dave on the way. "TWO... ONE!" He laughed, and went over to pick his little brother up, and spun around in a circle to celebrate.

Dean screamed with laughter, and threw his little arms around Sam's neck. "We win, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and kissed Dean's nose. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go again." He put Dean down, and they separated. "Right. We're ready."

"Are you done with the moment?" asked Dave with his hands on his hips.

Dean grinned, and put his hands on his hips too. "Yeah we is. OOH OOH! 'ELL BELL!" he yelled, playing guitar to 'Hell's bells'.

The men watched him with smiles on their faces, and waited until Dean finished dancing and singing. "Are ya ready now, little man?"

"Yeah. I woves dat."

Bobby grabbed the ball, and ran toward their goal. "Come get me if ya can."

"Oh. I can," said Sam, running after him. He was just a few feet away when Dave stopped him.

Dean ran over and tackled Dave, and they all went down. "Oh no." He got up, and ran after Bobby, but this time, he made it to their goal before Dean caught him. "Good job, unca Bee-bee," he said, holding his arms out.

Bobby knelt down, and gave Dean a hug. "Thanks, little man."

"Oh no," Dean exclaimed suddenly, pulling away with wide eyes. "If evyone gotted one, who beated win?"

"Er... well, if ya mean the score... ya have two and me and Dave have two. So we're the same. Nobody's winning yet."

"We's win," he told him, before running to the ball.

Sam smiled, watching his brother run as fast as he could. When he was near the goal, Dean rolled the ball to his dog, who rolled it the rest of the way to their goal.

"YAAAAAY!" cheered Dean, jumping up and down.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, it was now 4-2 to Dean and Sam.

"Sammy get him," said Dean, pointing at Dave who had the ball.

"Got it, kiddo." Sam ran after Dave and tackled him carefully to the ground. "Here catch."

Dean missed the ball, but ran to catch it, then he took off as fast as his little legs could carry him. Everyone chased the little boy, who was giggling as he ran.

"I got you," said Sam as he grabbed Dean from behind, and lifted him and the ball. Dean laughed louder when Sam ran to their goal with him in his arms.

When they reached their goal, Sam started dancing from side to side with Dean. "FIVE... TWO! WINCHESTERS RULE!" he yelled, turning Dean around so they could hug each other.

Dean giggled, and hugged Sam back. "We awsum. Come hug," he said, waving over at Dave and Bobby.

The two men walked over, and shared a family hug. Zeppelin jumped up, so the other four knelt down to give the fifth member a hug. "We woves you awell, Zeppin."

* * *

After their game of football, the little family went back into the house when lunch was ready.

"Dis nice, Sammy," said Dean, chewing a mouthful of his turkey.

"Glad you like it, kiddo. Are you sure you have enough? You haven't got much on your plate," said Sam, gesturing to Dean's plate which only had turkey, stuffing, and a few potatoes.

"Yeah, Sammy. I's not 'ike dem weedos," he said, pointing at Sam's plate.

"Dean, they're vegetables. They're not weirdos."

"Dey is, Sammy. Spwouts howwible," said Dean, scrunching up his nose.

"Here, just try a little bit," he said, cutting a tiny bit off a sprout, and holding the fork out to Dean. "Open up."

Dean reluctantly took the offered sprout, but spat it on the floor a few seconds later. "Yucky Sammy."

"Dean, you don't spit on the floor, that's disgusting."

"No. Dey gusting," he complained, pointing at the sprouts. "You's fee weird... spwouts is yucky."

"If you say so, Dean."

They ate dinner in silence until Sam spoke. "Why don't we do that thing where we say what we're thankful for? Youngest goes first." He put down his fork, and looked down at Dean. "What you do is, you say something you're thankful to have... Something you really love. Go on, kiddo."

Dean thought for a minute, then smiled. "Erm... I fanking for my's famy. Daddy up heaven, but I gotted fee Daddies," he said with a sweet smile.

"Aw," said the three men. Dave and Sam leaned over and kissed each of Dean's cheeks. Bobby got up from his chair, and gave him a hug. "We love ya very much, little man."

Dean blushed adorably, and started playing with his food.

"I'm thankful for... having the best brother in the world... and I agree with Dean, Family." He raised his bottle of beer. "FAMILY!"

Dave and Bobby raised theirs, while Dean raised his Batman cup of juice. "And thanks for making me a part of your family," said Dave.

"YAAAAY FAMY!" cheered Dean, putting his cup up again.

Dave, Sam and Bobby raised their beer again and clinked it against the plastic cup. "Family."

"Okay, let's eat before it gets cold."

"Awight," said Dean as he started eating again.

* * *

After lunch, Sam got the turkey bone and held it out. "Does anybody want to make a wish?"

"ME! ME! ME!" yelled Dean, holding his hand up and waving. "What do, Sammy?"

When Sam explained what to do, Dean took hold of the other side. The brothers closed their eyes for a few seconds, and pulled.

"Aw," pouted Dean, when Sam got the bigger half. "I not win. Oh no."

"It's okay, kiddo," said Sam, wrapping him up into a hug. "I'll tell you what, why don't we see if there's anything on TV? You can choose."

"Yeah Sammy. I do TV," announced Dean when they entered the living room.

Sam went through all the channels, but Dean kept saying no, so he asked what he wanted to watch instead. "Watch Tom and Jewwy?"

"I'll put it on, little man," said Bobby, getting out Dean's DVDs.

Dean looked up at Dave, who was sitting beside him. "Unca Davey, Tom and Jewwy on. Watch?"

"Yeah. Why not. Do you still have your Jerry?" he asked, pointing over at the wall where the little mouse lived

"Yeah. He aseeps. Sammy say he my Mousie." He turned to the TV and squealed. "Ooh ooh. It on. Come sit next me. Dis funny. Dey aways fight, Sammy," he said with a grin.

"It would be pretty boring if they were always nice all the time."

* * *

An hour later, Sam walked into the kitchen, and came back in with a tray with four bowls. "Look what I've got."

"What got, Sammy?" asked Dean from Dave's knee. His eyes lit up when Sam handed him the bowl of chocolate ice cream. "YAY! ICE CEEM! YAAAY!"

Dave sat Dean beside him, so they didn't get their leather jackets covered in the ice cream. "Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome," said Sam, sitting down, after giving Bobby his.

The family was now watching Happy days. "Wook, unca Davey. Fonzie music," said Dean, pointing at the TV, where Fonzie had just hit the Jukebox. "AAAAYYY!" he said, waving his spoon around, getting ice cream in Sam's hair.

"Do you mind?" Sam asked, trying to wipe his hair.

Dean looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "Who do dat, Sammy?"

"Er... you did, waving your spoon around."

Dean burst into giggles, making the others smile. "You wook funny."

Dave passed Sam a clean tissue from his pocket, which he took gratefully. "Thanks. Eat it properly. No more waving the spoon around."

"Sa-ammy ice ceem man," sang Dean, before giggling again.

Bobby chuckled, shaking his head. "Just eat yer ice cream, kids."

* * *

A little later, Dean climbed onto Sam's lap, resting his head against his chest. "I seepy, Sammy."

Sam nodded, and picked Dean up to carry him to bed. Dean held his arms out to Dave, so Sam lowered him to give his uncle a hug. After giving him a hug and kiss goodnight, Bobby was next. "Night, little man."

As Sam carried him upstairs, the little boy was asleep before they reached the bedroom. "Sweet dreams, kiddo," he whispered, kissing Dean's cheek.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	35. Dean's letter to Santa

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

**Sam protects Dean from a storm. Dean's letter to Santa.**

"What matter Sammy? You's sad?" asked Dean, climbing onto the couch beside his brother. "Pees not be sad... I's not 'ike when you sad, maked me sad." He looked up at his big brother sadly.

"I'm not sad kiddo, I'm just thinking about something."

"Noooo. You's wook sad, Sammy. I make better... Weady? I hearded song it make happy." Dean paused to clear his throat, and started clapping. "Wowwy, happy... Happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy. Be happy... happy joy joy... wowwy happy happy joy joy."

Sam couldn't help smiling. He tried to think of what song Dean was singing, then he realised he was singing two completely different songs. The 'happy happy joy joy' song was from Ren and Stimpy. Dean must have heard 'Don't worry be happy' on another show he liked.

"HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOOOOOOOY!" Dean finished with a grin. "I's maked happy Sammy?"

Sam picked him up, and hugged him. "I'm very happy now, kiddo."

"YAY! I maked Sammy happy," said Dean, hugging him back. He jumped in shock when he heard a sudden loud bang. "What dat, Sammy?"

"Oh crap. I think it's thunder." Sam held Dean tighter when the little boy clung to him, his little arms trembling.

"I-It... It scawy, Sammy," Dean whimpered, trying to hide in Sam's shirt.

"Shh. It's okay. It won't hurt you. It's just noise, I promise you'll be okay," he whispered, kissing Dean's hair, and stroking his little back. He looked down at his watch, and saw it was lunchtime. He tried to stand up, but Dean clung tighter to him. "Er... Dean? I need to move."

Dean shook his head, and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, hiding his little face against his neck.

"Come on. Let me go." He tried to get free again but it did no good, Dean held on tighter as he trembled in his arms.

There was another bang, this one louder than before, which made Dean jump again as he cried out in panic. "Scared."

"I need to go in the kitchen. Let go," said Sam, stroking Dean's back gently as he tried to soothe his frightened brother.

"NO! Sammy no. Pwotect me, you's pwotect me, Sammy," pleaded Dean, clinging even tighter to Sam with both arms and legs.

"Hey hey. Shh kiddo. Of course I'll protect you, but I can still protect you when you're next to me." Sam kissed Dean's cheek, and stroked the blond hair. "The storm won't hurt you. You're safe, Dean."

Dean cringed when a gust of wind knocked something down outside. "I safe wivs you, Sammy."

"You feel safe with me?"

Dean nodded against Sam. "Yeah. But if not wiv you, I scared."

"You can stay with me as long as you want. You can help me make lunch if you like," he said, carrying him into the kitchen. "We'll make sandwiches, okay?"

Bobby and Zeppelin came in from their walk, both wet from the storm outside. "Is he okay?" he asked worriedly when he saw Dean attached to his brother.

"Yeah. He's a little scared. Do you want to take him for me while I get lunch started?"

"NO! My Sammy. I need Sammy. Sammy, pees Sammy."

Sam frowned in concern, and rocked his little brother gently to calm him down. "Shh. It's okay. Can you get lunch ready, Bobby? It doesn't look as if Dean's letting me go any time soon."

Bobby smiled, and stroked Dean's back. "Yeah, sure. Just sit at the table with him."

The two Winchesters sat on the same chair, since Dean still wasn't letting his brother go. Zeppelin jumped up, so his paws were on the edge of their chair, and started licking the frightened little boy.

Dean jumped when he felt something wet on his neck. "What dat, Sammy?" he asked in a scared voice.

"It's okay. It's Zeppelin, he wants to see if you're okay," Sam told him gently. "Are you going to come out and say hi?"

Dean slowly raised his head, and turned to his dog. He giggled when Zeppelin licked his nose, and barked. "Yeah. I's 'kay, Zeppin." He removed one arm from around Sam's neck, and stroked his friend.

There was another crack of thunder, which caused Dean to whimper and throw himself at Sam again.

Sam sighed, and looked at Bobby. "How are the sandwiches coming, Bobby?"

"Done. I just need to cut Dean's up." Bobby put the sandwiches on a plate, and joined the two at the table. "Here, little man," he said, holding a triangle-shaped sandwich out.

Dean raised his head, and took the sandwich with a little smile. "Fank you, unca Bee-bee."

"Yer welcome."

Sam took a sandwich, and tried to eat it with Dean still on his knee. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

Dean shrugged, and laid his head on Sam's shoulder while he ate his lunch slowly.

* * *

A little later, the family were sat trying to decide what to do that day. Dean still refused to let Sam go.

"Er... Dean? I need you to let me go for a minute, I need the bathroom," said Sam, looking at Bobby for help.

"Hey, little man. Come sit with me for a minute while yer brother goes to the bathroom, okay?"

Dean looked up with wide eyes. "He come back?" he asked, removing one of his arms.

Sam smiled, and handed Dean to Bobby carefully. "I'll be one minute, I promise."

"'Kay." Dean nodded, and snuggled close against Bobby's chest. "You's pwotect me, unca Bee-bee."

"Of course I'll protect ya," he soothed, before looking up at Sam. "Go on then."

Sam nodded, and ran upstairs to use the bathroom.

"Do ya know what day it is soon?"

"Erm... Samday?" asked Dean, looking up at his uncle.

"No. It's not Sunday, little man. It's Christmas soon. Yer going to be able to see Santa Claus."

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "Santa? YAY! I see Santa. YAAAAAY!" He gave Bobby a hug. "We's get Sammy pwesent. Sammy say Santa get 'ittle peeples pwesents, and Sammy big."

"Okay, then. What do ya want to get him?" he asked, looking over to see if Sam was on his way back.

"Not know. It be secet," Dean whispered, putting his finger to his lips.

Bobby looked up again when he heard a noise on the stairs. "Shh. Sam's coming."

For some reason, Zeppelin decided to jump up onto Bobby's chair, almost squashing the two people who were sitting in it. "Zeppin pay hide seeks wiv Sammy."

When Sam came back in the living room, Bobby got his attention. "Hide and seek," he whispered, pointing at the little boy and his dog.

"Oh no. Where's my Dean and his Zeppelin gone?" he asked, and the two men smiled when they heard giggling from behind the German Shepherd. "Bobby, do you know where they are?"

"No. They just disappeared."

"BOOOOOO!" yelled Dean, popping up from his hiding place.

Bobby and Sam pretended they had been scared. "Oh Dean. There you are. You scared us, where have you been?" asked Sam, kneeling beside the chair.

Dean hugged Zeppelin tightly, and smiled. "We's hided here, but you not see."

"Well you're a very good hider, kiddo. Me and Bobby couldn't find you."

Dean giggled, but started whimpering when he heard the wind knock something else over. "Pwotect me," he whispered, throwing his arms around Bobby's neck.

"Shh, little man. Nothing is going to hurt ya," soothed Bobby in a gentle voice. "Hey, do ya want to write a letter to Santa?"

Dean's head shot up, and he bounced excitedly. "Wite Santa? Ooooh. What wite?"

Sam got out some paper, Dean's felts, with a book to lean on. "Me and Bobby will help you write it, okay?" he said as he sat on the arm of Bobby's chair. "To Santa, My name is Dean Winchester. Okay, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want it snow, so we's pay... and... and make snowmans. Ooh ooh, unca Davey."

"Dave's coming up for Christmas anyway, remember?"

"Undaker and Batman come awell?" asked Dean with a hopeful expression.

Sam looked at Dean, who was still holding Bobby. "Do you mean your toys or the real ones?"

"Weal Batman and Undaker. Dey have Cwissmas wiv us?"

"The Undertaker and Batman will have Christmas with their families. But if you want, you can bring your toys, okay?"

Dean pouted, but nodded. "'Kay den. Erm... I's want dwums. Sammy and unca Bee-bee say I not have dem... I's want biiiiig Fi' twuck. And Wobin."

Sam smiled fondly as he wrote the letter.

"I want Impa have baby Impas and I keeps dem. Den I's dwive baby car. And she erm... gotted bed, she not be feezed. Snow maked her feeze."

Bobby chuckled when Dean asked for a bed for his car.

"You's bwing Mr Wiggles back den he have happy Cwissmas?"

Sam smiled sadly at his brother. "Santa can't bring him back, kiddo," he told him, stroking his brother's cheek. "But if you want, we'll give him a present so he'll be happy, okay?"

"Santa, you make snow up heaven? Den my's Mommy and Daddy and Mr Wiggles have snow cwissmas."

Bobby hugged Dean tightly when his eyes filled with tears. Zeppelin whined softly, and laid his head on Dean's legs to offer his own comfort.

After a couple of minutes, Dean continued with his letter. "And... Erm... We's have..." He looked at Sam with his big eyes. "We have biiiiig Cwissmas twee?"

"Yeah. We'll get a really big tree for you. And you can help me put the decorations on it, if you want."

Dean grinned and nodded. "I make twee pwetty. He wear cwoves?" he asked with a frown.

"No, little man. Christmas trees don't wear clothes, ya put loads of tinsel and lights and stuff on to make it look nice."

"'Kay. My Sammy bestest buver... and bestest cwissmas."

Sam ruffled Dean's hair fondly. "We'll make sure you have the best Christmas ever."

"OOH OOH! Santa, you's get Dean knight Pwesent?" Dean asked, looking up shyly. "You give kiss pees?"

"Do you want anything else?"

"OOH OOH! OOH OOH! I have bike 'ike Undaker? It cool. You's get Batman on TV? My's vibidio bwoked, and I not watch it," he said sadly. "And cartoons... And Metaca and 'Ed Zeppin. I not have dem."

Sam sighed as he continued writing. Him and Bobby were going to make sure they got as much as they could.

"Erm... You's fink he get dem?"

"I'm sure he will. Now what do you say we watch TV?" Sam suggested, folding the paper up, and placing it in his wallet. "I'll get an envelope and send it to Santa, okay?"

"Yes pees, Sammy," said Dean, pulling Sam down into the chair, so he ended up on Bobby's knee too. "You sit wiv me awell."

"If you want to sit with us both, why don't we sit on the couch?"

Dean's eyes lit up. "Yeah. Come unca Bee-bee and Sammy," he said, standing up, pulling his brother and uncle with him.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	36. Dean goes to see Santa

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

**Dean goes to see Santa. Dean gets Sam his present. Dean, Sam & Bobby decorate the tree.**

"What we's doing, Sammy?" asked Dean, while they were waiting in line. He looked around them, but could only see loads of kids and their parents.

"We're waiting to see Santa, kiddo."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Santa? YAAAAY! Unca Bee-bee, we see Santa," he told his uncle excitedly.

"I know, little man. I told ya we'd go see him, didn't I?"

Dean grinned, and started jumping in-between them. "Is evybody see Santa?"

"All the kids here are," said Bobby, holding one of Dean's little hands.

* * *

When it was Dean's turn, Sam led his little brother over to the man in red. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked Dean when he suddenly stopped. He looked down, and saw him looking nervously at the man in the chair. "He's not going to hurt you, kiddo."

Dean looked up at his big brother, and started walking forward again, but he turned to look behind him at Bobby.

"It's okay, little man. I'm here."

Sam lifted the little boy carefully onto Santa's knee, and knelt beside the chair, so Dean would know he was there.

"Hey there, little boy. HO HO HO!" he said, making Dean giggle. "What's your name?"

"I Dean Winster. Dat my Sammy," he said, pointing at Sam. "He my big buver. And my's unca Bee-bee dere." He pointed behind Sam, where Bobby was standing.

"Nice to meet you little Dean Winchester. What can I get you this Christmas?"

"Um... You's make snow?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Snow? What's Christmas without snow?" asked Santa with a smile. "I'll do my best to make it snow for you."

Dean giggled and clapped excitedly. "Sammy, he make snow," he told him with a big grin.

Sam couldn't help smiling back. "Yeah I know. Tell him the rest of them then."

"You make snow up heaven for my Mommy and Daddy and Mr Wiggles? He my's worm."

Santa smiled sadly at the little boy. "I'm sure if it snowed down here, it'll snow up in heaven too. I'm very sorry about your Mommy and Daddy."

"My Sammy and unca Bee-bee wook after me... You's have fuwwy beard. My unca Bee-bee gotted one," he said, running his hand across it. "Erm... I want Fi' twuck. I have dwums? Sammy and unca Bee-bee say I's not have dwums. But you get dwums?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Fank you. Erm... I gotted Batman, but not got Wobin. You's get Wobin? And Batman on TV?" He thought for a minute. "Ooh ooh. You's give Dean knight kiss? He teached me fighting, and he wight stwong," he told Santa proudly.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him."

Sam smiled at his brother. "I bet if Santa told Dean the knight it's from you, it'll be the best Christmas present he's ever had."

Dean giggled shyly. "Sammy say I hep make twee pwetty. We's get tinsew and 'ights."

"Wow. I bet you'll have lots of fun decorating the tree."

"Yeah. You getted evybody pwesents?" asked Dean with raised eyebrows. "Sammy and unca Bee-bee say you's get 'ittle peeples pwesents. You go evywhere?"

"My Reindeers help me deliver all the presents to all the little boys and girls who have been good. Have you been good?"

Dean nodded with a big grin. "Yeah. I aways good. Ask Sammy," he said, pointing at his big brother.

"Is little Dean always good, Sammy?"

Dean glared at Santa. "No. He my Sammy. He not you's Sammy. He mine," he told him, grabbing Sam's hand.

Sam smiled fondly at Dean. "Yeah. He's the best," he said, answering Santa's question. He squeezed Dean's little hand gently, then looked at the man in red. "Don't take it personally. I don't like anybody else calling me 'Sammy'... and he doesn't like it either."

"Sammy funny. One time he gotted wight big hair when he waked up. It weally funny," he told him, holding his arms wide above his head. "It 'ike dis."

Sam groaned, and put his hand over his face. "Dean, I don't think Santa wants to know about the time I had a bad hair day."

Dean burst into giggles. "A-And he funny dancing. One time we's went catch fishy's and it wook 'ike Sammy dancing. It 'ike dis..." He started flopping his arms about. "Dat his dance."

Santa couldn't help laughing. This little boy had to be the most talkative child he had seen all day.

"Sammy scareded cowns. I hitted cown one time, he scareded my big buver. You 'ike cowns? Dean knight have feckwes, 'ike me." Dean pointed at his freckled nose. "Unca Bee-bee and Sammy pwotect me fwom fumber when it 'oud... and nasty peeples. It not nice be nasty."

Bobby chuckled, watching Dean have a conversation with Santa.

"Ooh ooh. My Impa. I gotted car, you's know. She back, and she pwetty. And she go wight fast. But Sammy and unca Bee-bee dwive, I 'ittle. She my car," he told Santa with big eyes. "Have picture, Sammy."

Sam sighed, as he got out his phone and found a picture of Dean beside the Impala, and passed the phone to him.

"See? She pwetty," said Dean, showing Santa the picture of him and his car.

"Oh yeah. She's very nice. I have a car too, but not as nice as yours."

"She bestest car ever and ever."

"Hey, kiddo. Why don't you let someone else see Santa?"

Dean looked up at Santa sadly. "I say one fing more?"

"Of course you can, then after you can have your picture taken with me. My elf over there will take the picture. Say hi."

Dean looked at where Santa was pointing, and waved over at the woman dressed in green. "HIYA!" he yelled, before turning back to Santa. "Erm... You's 'ike chocate ice ceem?"

"Yeah. I like ice cream. But you have to be in bed when I come."

"You can put come chocolate cookies on a plate in the room for Santa, okay? If you leave ice cream, it'll all be melted by the time he comes."

Dean's eyes lit up. "Yeah. I's put some pwate, Santa."

"Thanks Dean. Are you going to smile for a picture?" Santa asked him, waving his elf over.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ellie the elf. Are you ready to smile?" she asked, getting the camera ready.

Dean grinned happily and looked at the camera for a picture. After it was taken, he clapped, and asked, "Wiv Sammy and unca Bee-bee, pees?"

"Get the camera ready again," Santa told her, looking at Sam and Bobby. "You two come stand on each side of my chair."

When Sam and Bobby took their places, Dean grabbed Sam's hand, and all four of them smiled as Ellie took the second picture.

"YAY!"

"If you wait a few minutes, I'll get these sorted for you." She walked away and went into what looked like a little shed.

"Bye bye Santa," said the little boy, holding his arms out for a hug.

"Bye, little Dean," said Santa, hugging the tiny Winchester. "It was nice talking to you."

Dean giggled. "Happy cwissmas."

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He reached over, and got a candy cane and a little present wrapped in blue paper out of his sack beside his chair.

Dean started clapping in delight. "Fank you," he said, taking them.

"Come on, kiddo," said Sam, picking him up. "Let's wait for the pictures, okay?"

Dean nodded, and hugged his brother. "I see'd Santa," he said excitedly.

"Yeah I know. Did you have fun?"

Dean started bouncing in Sam's arms, the big grin still present on his little face. "Yeah. He nice, Sammy. Unca Bee-bee, you's see me wiv Santa?"

"Yeah, little man. Ya made a new friend there."

"I open dis pees?" he asked, holding his present up so they could see it.

Bobby looked at Sam, who nodded. "Yeah, why not."

"YAY!" Dean cheered, handing his candy cane to Bobby, before he ripped the paper off, revealing the little blue car. "Wook Sammy. It bwoo. I's 'ike bwoo." He started driving the car on Sam's shoulder. "Brum brum."

Sam smiled at his brother. "Hey, look. Ellie's coming back."

"There you go," Ellie said, handing Sam the two cards, which had the pictures inside.

"Thanks," said Sam with a smile. When she walked away, Dean wanted to see the pictures, so Sam carefully opened up the card with his free hand.

The little boy giggled when he saw the one with him and Santa. "Wook. Me and Santa."

Sam and Bobby smiled when they saw Dean's big happy grin. "Let's look at the other one then," he said, before opening the other card so they could see the three of them with Santa.

"Don't ya look cute, little man," said Bobby with a fond smile, still looking at the picture.

Dean giggled, and hid his face against Sam's shoulder shyly. "We's get twee fingys now?" he asked, taking his candy back from his uncle.

"Sam, why don't ya go get the decorations, while the little man comes with me, so we can get something for ya from him?"

"Yeah. Can we, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Why not. If you finish first, call me. If I finish first, I'll call Bobby, and we'll meet at whichever store we're at, okay?" Sam kissed Dean's cheek, and let him down. "See you soon, kiddo."

Dean waved, and took Bobby's hand. "Woves you, Sammy. Bye bye."

"Love you too. Bye," said Sam, watching his little brother and uncle walk away.

* * *

"What we's get, unca Bee-bee?"

"Well, it depends what ya want to get him, little man."

"I not know, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, looking up at a store with gold and silver in the window. "What in dere?"

"That's a jewellery shop. Do ya want to get him some jewellery?"

Dean sucked on his candy as he thought, and eventually nodded. "We's go see?"

Bobby smiled, and led the little boy into the store.

"Wow," Dean whispered in awe, eyes wide when he saw all the gold and silver everywhere.

Bobby picked him up, and carried him over to the display cases with mens jewellery. "Do ya like anything?"

"Wow. Wook at dat. Sammy not 'ike dat. Unca Bee-bee, dat pwetty. Get dat," he said, pointing at a gold watch. "Sammy 'ike dat."

Bobby waved to get the man's attention and pointed at the watch. "Can we have a look at this watch please?"

The man came over, and got the watch out of the case, so he could have a look. "Do you want this one?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Dean was watching the man with the watch, and pointed at the beautiful watch. "Dat my's buver."

"Well, I'm sure he'll love it. This is one of our best watches. Do you want it to say anything on the back?"

"Erm... Ooh ooh." He leaned over, and whispered in Bobby's ear.

"What else? Ya can't just have 'To Sammy'."

After five minutes of talking with Bobby, Dean decided what he wanted on the back of Sam's new watch.

As they waited until the engraving was finished, the two walked around and looked at the huge collection of jewellery to pass the time. When it was completed, Bobby paid the guy, and asked for it to be gift wrapped.

Dean was bouncing in Bobby's arms as they walked out of the store. "Sammy 'ike my pwesent?"

"I bet he'll love it," Bobby told him, getting his phone out to call Sam. "Hey Sam, we're ready. Are ya done yet?"

_"No. Not yet. I have to get a couple more decorations, then I'm going to get the tree. Did you find anything?"_

"Yeah. The little man got ya something. Yer going to like it."

Sam told him where he was, so Bobby started in that direction. "Someone wants to talk to ya," he said when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Dean took the phone, and said, "Hiya Sammy. I gotted pwesent. You's 'kay?"

"_Yeah. I'm okay, kiddo. How are you doing?_" asked Sam, waiting for the woman to put the lights into a bag.

"I's kay awell, Sammy. You gotted twee?" he asked, holding his candy with the hand he had around Bobby's neck.

_"Not yet. I'm nearly done with the decorations, you can help me get the tree."_

"YAY!" cheered Dean, nearly deafening both Bobby and Sam. "What name, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes with a smile. _"We can call him whatever you want,"_ he said, walking to the front of the store to wait outside.

"Fank you, Sammy. Erm... he be Tewwy."

"_Okay then. After we get the rest of the decorations, we'll go get Terry the tree."_

Dean started grinning. His eyes widened when he saw Sam up ahead. "SAMMY! HIYA!" he yelled, waving his hand with the phone.

Sam looked up and smiled when he saw Dean waving at him. "_I can see you,_" he told him, waving back as he started walking over to his family. When he reached them, he hung up the phone.

"I talk you, Sammy," said Dean with a smile, giving Bobby his phone back.

Sam took his brother from Bobby, and kissed his cheek. "Yeah I know. Come on then. Let's go and get the rest of the stuff for Terry."

* * *

After the little family finished buying the rest of the decorations, they went to get a tree.

Dean ran into the store ahead of the other two, and started jumping excitedly. "TWEEEEES! Wow. Dey woads."

"Come on, little man. Which one do ya want?"

"Yeah. You can choose whichever one you want. This is your Christmas."

Dean grinned, and looked around the store, finally deciding on the biggest one they had. "Dat one."

Bobby got his wallet out, and walked over to the woman who worked there. "I'll take one of those ones please."

"Okay." The woman nodded, and picked up one of the boxed trees.

Dean ran over, and stood up on his tiptoes. "Hiya. Dat Tewwy."

"Aw. He's sweet," she said to Bobby.

Bobby smiled down at the little boy. "Yeah he is. Thanks a lot." He handed over the money, then picked up the tree, before walking over to Sam.

"Come on then. Let's get Terry home."

* * *

Later, the three of them started getting the decorations out. Sam stood on a chair to put a few up on the ceiling, while Bobby decorated the walls.

Dean sat on the floor, watching with Zeppelin. "It wook pwetty, Sammy."

"Thanks, kiddo."

When the decorations were finished, Sam and Bobby got out the tree.

"Wow. It big," Dean said excitedly.

While Bobby got the tree set up, Sam started getting the lights and other decorations out.

"What dese, Sammy?" asked Dean, picking up one of the baubles.

"They're for the tree. They're called baubles."

"It 'ike Boobles, Sammy. 'Ike baff." He bounced one on the floor, and tried to catch it when it bounced. "Oooh. It ball."

"Dean, you're going to break it," said Sam, taking it off him.

"Sowwy, Sammy." He gasped when he saw the tree, which reached 7 foot. "It more big dan me."

Sam smiled, and started getting the tinsel out. "Here. Put it around that side," he told his brother, holding it out. "I'll take it from the other side."

Dean took the tinsel, and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Wook at me." Sam and Bobby laughed when the little boy started posing. "I wook pwetty?" he asked, pouting like a model.

"Yeah, Dean. You look very cute," said Sam, smiling at him. "Have you finished posing now? Can we start with the tree?"

Dean smiled, and took the tinsel from around his shoulders. "Yeah, we's do twee, Sammy." As he started wrapping the tinsel around the huge tree, Sam took it from him, and wrapped it around the other side. "Dat wook nice."

Sam got some more decorations out of the bags. "Well, it's not finished yet. There's loads to be put on," he said, handing Dean another piece of tinsel.

"Hey, Zeppelin. That's not a toy," said Bobby, taking one of the baubles from the dog.

"Naughty boy, Zeppin," said Dean, putting up the last piece of tinsel with his brother. "YAY! We's did it."

Sam smiled, and gave Dean one of the baubles. "Put that up, kiddo," he told him, pointing at one of the lower points of the tree. "Just put it there."

Dean nodded, and carefully placed the bauble where Sam was pointing. "'Ike dat, Sammy?"

"Yeah. You're doing great, Dean."

"Fank you," said Dean, throwing one of the ball shaped decorations in the air. He tried to catch it, but it landed on Sam's head. "Oops."

"Do you mind?" he asked, giving the bauble back to Dean. "Put it on Terry. No more juggling."

Dean giggled, and helped Sam place the baubles on their tree. "It wook wight pwetty, Sammy."

"Yeah. It looks great boys," said Bobby, handing Sam the lights. "After this, there's the star to go on top."

"Ooh ooh. I's do star, Sammy?" asked the little boy, looking up at them with big round hopeful eyes.

"Of course ya can, little man.

Sam nodded in agreement. "We don't want anybody else putting it up, kiddo. It's your tree, remember?"

Dean started clapping, and singing, "YAAAAY! JINGA BELL JINGA BELL! JINGA ALL WAY!"

"OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE!"

"IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH!" finished Bobby with a smile.

Dean and Sam looked over at their uncle with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Bobby, raising his eyebrows.

"Unca Bee-bee singed," Dean whispered in shock, looking up at Sam. "He singed, Sammy."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. I guess he did. I'll put the lights on, kiddo," he said, wrapping the string of lights around the tree. When the lights were in place, Sam plugged them in, but didn't turn them on yet, instead he picked up the star. "Hey, Dean. The stars ready... Dean?"

Dean wasn't paying attention, he was still staring at Bobby in shock.

"De-ean," said Sam, kneeling in-front of him. "Hey. Are you in? Are you going to put the star on top?"

The tiny Winchester finally blinked, and turned to Sam. "What?"

Sam didn't say anything, he just held the star out.

Dean gasped, and took it. "I's do it?"

"Yeah. Come on," said Sam, picking him up. "Put it on that point at the top."

Before Dean put the star up, Bobby got his phone out to take a picture of him putting it on the top of the tree. "Smile, little man."

The brothers looked over at Bobby and grinned as Dean placed the star on. When it was on, Sam reached down, and turned on the lights.

"Wow," said Dean, staring at the decorated tree. "Dat bootful, Sammy and unca Bee-bee."

"Good job, boys."

"FAMY HUG!" yelled Dean, holding his arms out.

Bobby smiled, and hugged the brothers.

Dean broke the hug first, and looked at the tree again. "We's sing again?"

"What do you want to sing?" asked Sam, glad his brother was happy.

"Erm... More cwissmas. What sing?"

Sam thought of an easy one to sing. "Er... What about Rudolph the red nosed reindeer?" he suggested. He wasn't sure if Dean knew the song properly, so him and Bobby spent ten minutes teaching him the words.

"Fink I's know it," said Dean, sitting on Sam's knee, with his back against his big brother's chest. "WOODOWF WED NOSE WEINBEER GOTTED SHINY NOSE! ERM... YOU SEE'D HIM, IT GOWS!"

"ALL OF THE OTHER REINDEER USED TO LAUGH AND CALL HIM NAMES!" sang Sam and Bobby together.

"DEY NOT 'ET WOODOWF... ERM... PAY GAMES!" sang Dean, clapping and bouncing in delight. "Oh no. I's not member no more, Sammy."

"It's okay. Me and Bobby will sing it for you." Sam cleared his throat and sang the next part, while Bobby sang the next.

Dean sat watching them with wide eyes and a big smile. Since he didn't know the rest of the words, he clapped his hands.

Before they finished, Sam whispered the end of the song in Dean's ear. He wanted Dean to end it. "Off you go."

"WOODOWF WEINBEER YOU'S GO HISWYYYY!" sang Dean, reaching up to kiss Sam's nose. "We's singed."

Sam smiled, and hugged him. "Love you."

"Woves you Sammy."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	37. Dean's Christmas P1

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

**Dean's Christmas part 1.**

**Presents time.**

"SAMMY! IT CWISSMAS, SAMMY! WAKE UP! SAMMYYYYY!" Dean yelled, bouncing on his brother.

Sam's eyes shot open as something shook him. "Dean, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Dean nodded with a big grin. "It cwissmas, Sammy. Get awake."

"Dean, it's 6.30 in the morning," he said, rubbing his eyes. 'At least it's better than 3 in the morning,' he thought, remembering getting woke up by an excited little boy over three hours earlier.

"I's want wake up. Open pwesents, pees Sammy?"

Sam closed his eyes with a sigh. "Give me a minute, kiddo."

Dean sat staring at his brother for a few seconds, before he started bouncing again. "Minute, Sammy. Wake up."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

The little boy grinned, and shook his head. "Hiya Sammy."

"Hey kiddo." Sam smiled, and held his arms out. "Can I have a hug?"

Dean nodded, and crawled into Sam's waiting arms. "Woves you, Sammy."

"Love you too, Deanie" he whispered, kissing Dean's messy blond hair.

Dean jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. He turned around as a dressed Bobby came into the room, and said, "I thought I heard ya. Hey, little man. Santa's been, and he's left ya some presents. Are ya going to come and see?"

The tiny Winchester giggled happily, and went to sit on Bobby's knee.

"How long have you been up?" Sam asked the older man around a yawn.

"I've been up about an hour, getting stuff sorted downstairs," he told him, before looking down at Dean. "There's somebody downstairs who wants to see ya."

Dean gasped, looking up at his uncle with wide eyes. "Who, unca Bee-bee?"

"If ya come downstairs, ya can see for yerself," Bobby whispered, before turning to Sam. "Are ya coming?"

"Yeah," he said, climbing out of bed, and kneeling beside the dog bed. "Hey Zeppelin." He jumped back in surprise when the dog's eyes shot open straight away. "Are you coming down?"

Dean started giggling from Bobby's arms when his dog shot up, and ran over to him. "Zeppin, hiya."

Sam reached over, and picked up Metallica, The Undertaker and Batman for his brother. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah. Huwwy up, Sammy."

Bobby stood from the bed, still carrying Dean, who was clapping and giggling excitedly all the way down the stairs.

When Dean reached the living room, he gasped when he saw the man standing there. "UNCA DAVEY!"

"Deanie," he said happily, holding his arms out to the little boy.

Bobby carefully handed Dean over to his other uncle. "I'm going to put some more coffee on," he said, turning to the kitchen.

Dean threw his arms around Dave's neck and snuggled against him. "Woves you, unca Davey."

"Love you too, Deanie. Have you seen the presents? Looks like Santa's been," he told him, pointing at the tree, which had loads of presents under it.

"Wow. We's open pwesents?"

"Wait for Bobby to come in, kiddo. Then you can open yours first." Sam sat beside them, and reached over to tickle under Dean's chin.

The little boy giggled, and tried to hide in Dave's jacket. "You's not getted me," he said, sticking out his tongue.

Zeppelin jumped on the couch, and laid his paws on Dean's legs, and started licking his best friend.

Dean reached over, and stroked him. "Happy Cwissmas you awell, Zeppin. Now open pwesents?"

"You can in a minute. Bobby's making coffee, then he'll be back." Just as he finished saying that, Bobby came in with the coffee, and Dean's milk.

"I heard someone wants to open their presents. I wonder who that was," said Bobby, looking at Dean with raised eyebrows. "Do ya want to open them now, little man?"

"YEAH!" He finished his milk, then jumped off Dave's knee, and ran to the tree. The three men smiled, and knelt down next to him.

Sam passed Dean one of his presents. "You open yours first."

Dean took the present with a big grin and ripped the paper off with Sam's help. "What say?" he asked, holding the Cd's in his hands.

"It's Led Zeppelin, kiddo. Just what you asked for."

"YAY! 'ED ZEPPIN! YAAAAY!" he cheered, showing the Cd's to his dog. "Wook, Zeppin. Dat 'ike you."

Sam gently took the Cd's from his brother, and handed him another present. "Open that one. Let's see what you got."

Dean giggled, and started unwrapping the present, which was another Cd. "YAY! One more. What say, Sammy?"

"This one's Metallica. Now you've got all your favourites. You can choose what music we have on later." Sam put the Metallica Cd with the Led Zeppelin ones, and gave another one to his brother.

"Oooh. Big one." Dean ripped the paper off, and gasped when he saw the Fire truck inside. "FI' TWUCK! COOL! WOO! WOO! WOO!"

Bobby had the camera and kept taking pictures of the little boy as he opened the presents. The little boy hadn't stopped smiling since he had come downstairs.

"Fwed Fi'man gotted fi' twuck," said Dean, holding the new toy to his chest.

Sam passed him another one. "Here you go."

Dean swapped the fire truck with the new present, and opened it with Sam's help. His eyes widened when he saw the collection of Batman DVD's. There were the films and the TV show, both wrapped together, just what he wanted. "BATMAN! BATMAN, SAMMY! BATMAN! IT BATMAN!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." He showed Dean how many of them there were. "That's every Batman movie so far. Even a couple you didn't have on your tape."

"See Batman, pees Sammy?" he pleaded, giving them his puppy dog eyes.

"We can watch Batman later, little man."

Dean giggled happily. "Fank you. What now?"

Bobby handed one carefully over to Dean. He knew what it was, which was why he was being careful. "Open this one."

Dean took the flat present, and took off the paper with Sam. He gasped in surprise, when he saw the big framed picture of his parents. "M-Mommy and Daddy."

Sam watched Dean's face, in-case he got upset. "Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arm around the little shoulders.

"Yeah, Sammy. It nice. It Mommy and Daddy." Dean gave the picture to Sam, and pointed up at the fireplace. "Put dere."

Sam stood up and placed the framed picture between the pictures of them and Santa. When it was up, he joined his family back on the floor, and handed another present over.

"Wow. I's gotted woads," whispered Dean with wide eyes. "What dis one?"

Sam smiled, and started helping the little boy again.

"WOBIN!" yelled Dean when he saw what was in the box. He picked up his Batman toy, and bounced him up and down. "Wook Batman. It Wobin. He happy," he told the men with a grin. "Sammy, open dis." He handed the toy to Sam for him to open.

Sam took Robin out of his box, and passed him to Dean. "Hiya Batman. We's save peeples. Where Batmobi?"

Bobby and Dave smiled as they watched Dean play with his Batman and Robin dolls. "NA, NA, NA, BATMAN!... WOBIN! YAY!"

"Er... You still have more to open, Deanie," said Dave as he handed a big present to Dean.

Dean took the new present with a delighted grin. "Dis nice Cwissmas." Ripping off the paper with his brother, he gasped when he saw the helicopter. "Wow. What dat?"

"It's a remote-controlled helicopter, kiddo. If you use this..." he pointed at the control. "It'll make it fly around."

"Cool, Sammy. We's go fy?"

"We'll take it out later. We haven't finished with these yet." Sam made room for the helicopter, to give Dean a new one.

This one had some jeans and jumpers in. "Oooh," said Dean, holding the jumpers up to his chest. "I's wook nice?"

"Yeah, Deanie. It suits you. You look very nice," Dave told him, before handing over a box. "See what's in this one."

Dean threw the clothes at Sam, and took the new present. He shook the box to see if he could tell what was in it. When he still couldn't tell, he shrugged, and started tearing the paper off, revealing the Nike trainers. "Wow. I's 'ike dese."

"Yeah we know. Yours are a little small, so we asked Santa to get you some more."

"Wear dem," said Dean, trying to put the trainers on. "Hep me."

Sam sighed, and helped Dean put them on. After tying them, he smiled down at him. "Wow. They look good on you."

"More?" Next he opened a new Nike coat, which he put on over his pajamas.

"Here ya go." Bobby handed him another one.

Dean once again ripped the paper off, and his smile widened when he saw loads of DVD's of cartoons he liked. There were SpongeBob, more Tom and Jerry, the first few seasons of The Simpsons and a Fireman Sam, there was also one about the Undertaker. "Wow. I woves dese. Ooooh. Undaker, Sammy. Wook." He showed Sam the DVD, almost hitting him in the face.

Sam had to move back slightly to avoid being hit. "Yeah, Dean. I see it, no need to nearly knock me out with it."

"Oops. Sowwy, Sammy. I not mean knock you out," said Dean, pouting slightly.

"It's okay, kiddo. You've got more presents to open."

"More? I's gotted woads and woads."

The next few presents were, a poster of Metallica, some kids puzzles, and some Batman Pajamas.

Dean frowned when Sam suddenly stood up. "Where go, Sammy?"

"Don't worry. Santa had to put one of the presents in the kitchen, because he couldn't fit it under the tree," said Sam, going into the other room for a second. He hoped Dean liked this one, since it had cost Bobby a lot of money. When he came back out, Dean squealed in excitement when he saw the big present, which filled the width of the doorway. "Come here."

Dean shot up, and ran over. "Wow. It more big dan dem ones. Hep me?" he asked, grinning up at Sam.

Sam knelt on the other side to help Dean unwrap it.

"What in it?" Dean asked him when he saw the huge box.

"You'll see in a minute." Sam got a knife from the kitchen to open the box. Once he finished, he moved the cardboard away to reveal the blue motorised jeep. "There we go."

"WOW! YAY! WOW!" Dean turned to look at his two uncles, and started jumping. "WOOK! WOOK!" he yelled, pointing at the jeep. "Go in it?"

Sam smiled, and lifted Dean into the drivers seat. "It doesn't work just yet. When the battery is charged properly, you can go driving in it... outside though, you're not driving in the house, okay?"

Dean clapped happily, and put his hands on the little steering wheel. "I's gotted car, Sammy. What name?"

"You can choose."

The little boy giggled, and looked at his uncles again. "See it, unca Bee-bee and unca Davey?"

"Yeah. She's very nice, Deanie. Even more than my real car."

"Smile, little man," said Bobby, holding the camera up again.

Dean held Sam's hand to bring him closer, so he was in the picture too. Both brothers grinned at the camera. Once it was taken, Dean reached up, and kissed Sam's cheek. "Fank you's ask Santa get car, Sammy."

"You're very welcome. You're only three, and you have two cars already. What's she called then?"

"Erm... Bwooy Winster. She bwoo."

"Bluey Winchester? Nice name," said Bobby, before looking over at Dave, and raising his eyebrows.

Dave nodded, and stood up. "Er... I have to go get something. I'll be back in a sec," he told them, walking outside to his car.

Dean looked up at Sam with a sad expression. "Where unca Davey go?"

"He'll be back in a minute." Sam ruffled Dean's hair, making him smile.

A few minutes later, Dave came back in with a few more presents. The biggest one was hidden behind the door, which was to be opened last. "Santa must've left these at my house by mistake."

Dean gasped, and climbed out of the motorised jeep, running over to him. "What is dey?" he asked, jumping.

"Open this one first," he said, giving Dean the smallest one. "I asked Santa to get this made just for you."

Dean giggled and took the small present. When he unwrapped it, and saw what was inside, he gasped. "WOW! It Impa." He carefully lifted the snowglobe out of the box, inside was a model of a black Impala, which Dave had especially made for the little boy.

"Look on the side there," he said, pointing at the writing. "It says **'Dean Winchester'**." He smiled at the tiny Winchester, who hadn't blinked since he had opened it. "If you shake it, snow will fall down."

Dean finally blinked, and shook the Impala Snowglobe. He gasped in awe when the snow covered the car, turning her from black to white. "Wow. Dat bootful, unca Davey."

"I knew you'd like it. Now open this one."

"Sammy." Dean passed the Impala snowglobe to Sam, before the brothers opened the present to see two black t-shirts with writing on them. "What say?"

"That one's Led Zeppelin. And that one's AC/DC. Just like mine," Dave told him, showing Dean his AC/DC t-shirt.

"I wear dis." He handed his coat and the Led Zeppelin shirt to Sam, and put the other t-shirt over his Pajama's. "Wook. We's same," he said, doing a little twirl.

"Stand together, little man," Bobby told him, holding the camera up.

Dean threw his arm around Dave's neck, and they both smiled for the camera. When it was taken, Dave stood back up, and went behind the door to bring the bigger present out. "One more, Deanie."

"YAY! What dis?" Dean and Dave opened this one and when the paper was ripped off, Dave used the engraved silver knife he always carried to open the box. When Dean saw what it was, he started screaming excitedly, and clapping. "DWUUUUUMS! YAAAAAAAAY!"

Sam and Bobby glared at Dave. "What?" he asked innocently, raising his eyebrows as he put his knife away. "He wanted some drums."

"Yeah. But you won't have to be here getting deafened," said Sam, but he couldn't help smiling at Dean's delighted face.

"Pay dwums?" Dean asked Sam, pulling on his sleeve.

Dave found the drum sticks, and handed them to Sam, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. He gave one to Dean, and lifted him onto the little seat, so they could beat the drums.

"FI'MANS! UNDAKER DEADMAN!... BATMAAAAN!"

Bobby and Dave stood watching the brothers with a smile. "HEY KIDS! THE GROWN-UPS HAVE TO OPEN THEIRS!" yelled Bobby over the noise. "Little man, are ya going to give Sam his present?"

Dean ran over to Bobby, and waited until he handed him the present, then ran to his big brother. He climbed up beside Sam on the couch, and passed him the present. "Happy cwissmas, Sammy."

Sam took off the paper and gasped when he opened the box, and saw the watch. "Wow. Kiddo, that's lovely," he said, taking it out carefully.

"Wook, Sammy. On dere."

Sam's smile widened when he saw what was written on the back: **'To Sammy (Robin) love from Dean (Batman)' **"Aw. That's beautiful, Dean. Thanks. I'm going to put it on now," he said, taking off his old watch to put the new one on.

"Wook nice. My's pwesents, unca Bee-bee?"

Bobby checked the labels, and got the bag with the presents from Dean. "There ya go."

"Fank you." Dean started pulling the presents out, and put them in a pile beside him. "Who dis, Sammy?" he asked, showing Sam the writing on the side.

"That's for Bobby."

Dean grinned, and gave the present to Bobby. "Here, unca Bee-bee."

"Thanks, little man." He opened it, and smiled when he saw the socks and hat. "I need a new one," he said, taking off his old hat, and replacing it with the blue and white one. He then took his shoes off, and put the Homer ones on over his others. "My feet are warmer now. Thanks Dean."

"Wecome, unca Bee-bee. Unca Davey," he asked Sam to help him find the one for Dave.

"Here it is, kiddo." Sam handed the present to Dean, who passed it to Dave.

Dave opened it and smiled. "Thanks Deanie. It's great," he said, taking out the Batman tie, and putting it on. "How do I look?"

"Pwetty, unca Davey." His eyes widened when he remembered something. "Ooh ooh. Gotted Wosie?"

Sam and Bobby looked confused when Dave smiled and reached into his jacket, and pulled out a rose.

"Er... Dean? Why do you need a rose?"

"Mr Wiggles. We's see him?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean. "Of course we can. But we'll go later, okay?"

Dean nodded, and looked at the window, his eyes going wide. "Snow?" he asked, running over to the window. He climbed up onto his chair, and gasped when he saw outside was all white. "Santa maked it snow."

"When we're dressed we'll go outside for a bit, okay? Now get over here. This is for Zeppelin."

Dean ran back to the couch, and yelled, "ZEPPIN!" When Zeppelin jumped up, he held the present out. "Dis you's pwesent. Here den."

"You have to open the pets ones, Deanie. They can't open presents themselves."

"Ooops." Dean opened Zeppelin's present for him, and held out the new collar and lead. "Wook. It bwoo. Put on?"

"Sure." Sam took the old collar off, removing the dog tag with the Devils trap and Zeppelin's name. He put the tag on the new collar, and put it around Zeppelin's neck.

"Aw. You's wook pwetty, Zeppin," said Dean, hugging his dog for a minute, before getting out another present. "Dis erm... Who dis?"

"That's for the Impala," Sam told him fondly.

Dean smiled, and opened it. Inside was a little Batman keyring and some fuel for the car. "Key and hep her go brum brum."

Bobby laughed, and handed Sam one of the spare keys to put on the new keyring.

"Thanks." Sam put the key onto the keyring, and put it back into his pocket. "I'll save it for you, kiddo. So you don't lose it, okay?"

"'Kay, Sammy," said Dean with a nod. "My's key."

"I know. I'll be able to tell because it's got Batman on it. Right, come on then. Who are the rest for?"

Dean picked up a tiny wrapped ball. "I's know dis. It Jewwy," he said as he unwrapped it, and showed the others the tiny pink shoe.

"Er... Dean? Why have you got Jerry a Barbie shoe?"

"He not feezing foot."

"Where did ya get it from?"

Dean looked down, and shrugged. "I not know."

Sam smiled, and ruffled Dean's hair. "It's okay if you took it from somewhere, you won't get arrested."

"Fwom Barbie," he told them, before going to kneel beside the wall, placing the shoe outside Jerry's hole. "You's pwesent, Jewwy."

The next present was for John and Mary, which was a little house for their tank. The caterpillars got two leaves, which Sam put into the jar for them.

It was Sam's turn next, so he got his bag out, and gave Bobby his.

Bobby unwrapped the gift, and smiled when he saw the toolbox. "Thanks Sam. That's nice. It's just what I wanted."

Sam smiled, and looked over at Dave as he handed his present over. "I couldn't think of what else to get you."

Dave took the present, which was a bottle of aftershave. "Thanks, Sam. Mines almost ran out," he told the older Winchester, reaching into his inside pocket, and bringing out two presents for the other two men.

Bobby's present was a new silver flask, which had a devils trap and his initials on it. "Now, that's nice," he said with a whistle.

Sam got a flask too, but his had SW on it, with a picture of him and big Dean engraved in silver. "Wow. That's beautiful."

"Glad you like them. I asked someone to do them for me, along with Deanie's snowglobe."

It was Bobby's turn next. Sam's present was a big framed picture of the two Deans and Sam, and another of just Sam and little Dean. "Thanks a lot, Bobby," he said with tears in his eyes as he looked at the first one.

"Yer welcome," he said, handing the last one to Dave.

Dave smiled when he saw the picture of him and little Dean in their leather jackets. "Thanks B."

"We's go snow?" Dean asked the men, clapping.

"Yeah. We'll go get dressed in warm clothes, okay? After we have breakfast, we'll build a snowman. And if you want, we'll go fly your new helicopter."

"My's car awell?"

"No. Not yet, kiddo. You can when the snow has gone."

Dean nodded with a sad look. "'Kay den," he said, before shooting up off the couch, and running upstairs.

Sam shook his head fondly, and followed his brother upstairs to get ready to play in the snow.

**TBC**

**Hope you like **


	38. Dean's Christmas P2

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

**The family have a snowball fight & make a snowman. Later they have some fun & Dean goes to see Mr Wiggles. **

"Wow," whispered Dean when Sam opened the door, and he saw the snow-covered yard.

Sam knelt before Dean to make sure he was covered properly. He fastened his brother's new Nike coat up, making sure not to catch the scarf in the zip. "Are you ready?"

Dean grinned and nodded, but the smile dropped when he saw his car. "IMPA!" he yelled, running as quick as he could to his now-white car. "Oh no. Sammy, hep me. Aw. You's 'kay, Impa?"

"The snow won't hurt her, kiddo."

"She come in?"

"Er... Come in where? The house?" Sam waited for Dean's nod. "Dean, I'm not driving the car in the living room."

"Big Meanie. I's get off Impa, it nasty," he said, rubbing his car with his gloved hands, before looking at up Sam. "She cwy. We's give fings fwom my and you's bed?"

Sam sighed. "I'm not giving our bed covers to the car. She'll be okay, I promise."

"But... but... TV mister feeze and not move."

"Oh my god. Dean, the Impala is not going to freeze to death. She's a car," Sam tried telling him.

Dean wasn't listening, he was busy stroking and hugging his poor car. "We's make you not cwy. Woves you," he whispered quietly. He grinned and looked up at Sam. "She woves me awell."

"What is it with you and that car?"

Bobby came out in his big coat, followed by Dave, who closed the door, so Zeppelin didn't come out. "Do ya want to keep the car warm?" he asked Dean, who nodded with a worried expression. "Okay then. Dave, come with me." The two men headed towards the garage to get the huge tarp they used to cover cars.

Dean's eyes widened when they came out with what looked like a big cover. "We'll use this to protect the car, okay little man?"

The little boy nodded and watched the three men wipe the snow off the Impala with their gloved hands. After a few minutes, they put the big cover over her, making sure the entire car was covered. "Hold it there, Sam," said Bobby, putting something on it, so the cover didn't fall off.

When they finished, Dean started clapping. "Fank you. She not cwy no more."

"Okay then Deanie. Are you ready for a fight?" Dave asked him, picking up a handful of snow.

Dean giggled, and picked up some snow too. "I's weady," he said, before throwing his snowball at Sam.

"Hey. Right, I'll get you for that," Sam warned, before throwing it at his brother.

Dean started laughing, and picked up more snow to throw at Dave.

"Hey. Why is everyone ganging up on me?" he asked, throwing one at Bobby.

Sam smiled at his brother, and pointed at them both. "Team..." he said, pointing at Dave and Bobby.

"YEAH!" yelled Dean, throwing snow at Bobby. "TEAM WINSTER!"

Bobby chuckled, and threw one back at Dean.

"I's get you," said Dean, picking up more snow, and throwing it at his uncle. "Ha ha. SAMMMMMYYYYY!" he yelled, before him, Bobby and Dave launched a snowball attack on Sam.

"Hey," laughed Sam, grabbing two handfuls of snow, which he threw at the two men. "Got you back."

"NOT GET ME, SAMMY!" Dean ran and hid behind Bobby. Using Bobby as a shield, he started hitting Sam and Dave with balls of snow. "SNOOOW FIIIIGHT!" he screamed, running back out, and attacking each of the men with snow, putting his gloved hands in, and throwing it everywhere.

"What happened to team Winchester?" asked Sam, his jeans becoming white with Dean's 'snow fight'.

"It fight, Sammy," Dean told him, and started screaming when Bobby got him back. "Wight. I get you, unca Bee-bee." The little boy knelt for a minute, and got as much snow as he could, before standing back up and throwing it at Bobby. "I's know," he said with a grin as he stood in-front of Dave, and kicked the snow at him.

"I'll get you, Deanie. Whoa," cried Dave, falling backwards and landing in a heap.

Dean, Sam and Bobby started laughing. "Un-unca Davey f-felled on his ass," laughed Dean, pointing at the comical scene. Before Dave had a chance to get up, the tiny Winchester threw a snowball at him, and ran away.

"This means war, Deanie," Dave told him, making a big snowball, and chasing Dean, who ran away laughing his little head off.

When he was a few feet in-front of Dave, Dean bent down, and picked up more snow. "I weady. Come den."

Dave threw snow at Dean, who threw it back at him. Sam and Bobby joined in, but both men were on Dean's side.

"Not fair... It's three against one," said Dave laughing as snow hit him from every direction.

"You's scareded," said Dean, kicking the snow at his uncle again.

Sam and Bobby kicked the snow over him too, until the snow reached his knees. "Great! I'll look like a snowman soon."

Dean giggled, and threw another snowball at him.

"I will have to get you now." Dave kicked all the snow from his feet, and chased the little boy again.

Every time Dave got near him, Sam and Bobby would attack him with more snow. "Come den, get me." He stuck out his tongue, and ran off to hide behind Sam's legs.

"Are you getting cold yet, kiddo?" asked Sam worriedly, turning to kneel in-front of Dean.

"Ony nose, Sammy."

"Okay then. But you have to let me know when it gets too cold for you."

Bobby came to stand beside Sam, both protecting Dean from Dave who was launching snowballs at them.

The little boy peeked around Sam's leg, and threw snow at his uncle. "You not getted me," he said, putting his thumbs in his ears, and wiggling his fingers.

Dave threw his snowball, but Dean hid again, and he hit Bobby instead.

"Yer going to pay for that."

The little family continued with the snowball fight for another five minutes until Sam picked Dean up, and danced in a circle, making him giggle happily. "Do you want to make a snowman?"

"YAAAY! SNOWMAN!" cheered Dean, raising his arms above his head. He turned to his two uncles with a huge grin, and asked, "Make Snowman?"

"Yeah, sure Deanie," said Dave, throwing his last ball at Bobby, who mock-glared at him.

"Do ya mind?" he asked, wiping the snow off his coat. "Come on ya weirdos, grab some snow."

"I'S HEP!" yelled Dean, running over to grab some snow too.

The other two men started grabbing handfuls of snow to help with the pile too, and soon it became bigger.

"It more big," Dean told them excitedly. "Wook, Sammy."

"Yeah, I know Kiddo. We build his body first, then put a head on top."

As the others made the body, Dave started rolling snow to make his head.

"I hep, unca Davey?" asked Dean, running over to kneel next to him.

"Of course you can, Deanie. But it doesn't have to be as big as his body, because he'll look weird."

"'Kay den." Dean picked up some snow, and put it on the pile. "Dere... He have hair?"

"No, Deanie. Snowmen don't have hair."

"We're finished with the body guys, have ya finished with the head yet?" asked Bobby, trying to get the snow off his clothes.

"We's do it, keep hair on," said Dean, repeating what his brother always said to him.

Dave and Sam laughed. "You tell him, Deanie. Do you think that's big enough?"

"Yeah, unca Davey."

Dave nodded, and picked the big ball up. Together with Bobby, the two men put the head on the Snowman's body, and the four of them stood back to admire it.

"YAY! He gotted head... but he not see."

"I'll be back in a minute," said Sam, before going back in the house.

"We's maked snowman," Dean told his two uncles proudly, clapping in delight as he looked up at the man made of snow.

"Yeah we did. It looks good, doesn't it, little man?"

"Yeah. He wight nice."

Sam came out with some things in his hands. "Right then, there's his nose," he said, putting half a carrot in the middle of his face. "His eyes..." He put some stones for his eyes, then spread some smaller ones out in a big smile. After the face was done, he placed Bobby's old hat on the snowman's head. "There we are."

"He see, Sammy." Dean giggled when he saw Bobby's old hat. "He pinch you's hat, unca Bee-bee," he whispered, pointing.

Bobby chuckled. "It's okay, little man. I have the hat ya bought me, the snowman can keep the old one. Has he got a name?"

"Erm..." Dean thought for a minute, and finally decided on a name. "Mr Feezy."

"Mr Freezy? That's a good name, Deanie."

Dean smiled. "Fank you," he said, before a violent shiver racked his body.

"Hey, kiddo. Let's get you inside, you look like Rudolph," said Sam, picking him up to carry him inside, where it was warm.

"But... but we's not see'd Mr Wiggles, Sammy. You's pwomise," said an upset Dean.

"You can go see him later, okay. We need to get you warm. If you're good, I'll let you fly your helicopter in the house."

Dean's eyes lit up. "I's fy, Sammy?"

"Er... Yer not going to wreck my house, are ya?"

Dean grinned over Sam's shoulder. "Pwomise I not, unca Bee-bee. Sammy cwean it."

"Oh I will, will I?" asked Sam with raised eyebrows. When they made it to the couch, he took Dean's coat off, while Bobby went to turn the fire on.

"Yeah. Peeeeeees Sammy?"

"It's up to Bobby, it's his house," said Sam, looking at their uncle.

Bobby sighed. "If yer going to play with it, I'll put some things away, so they don't break." The first things he picked up were Dean's new snowglobe, and picture of his parents. "I'll put these in the kitchen where they'll be safe."

While Sam got the helicopter out, Dave and Bobby moved all the breakable stuff into the kitchen, and closed the door, so Zeppelin didn't go in and break anything.

Dean jumped excitedly as he waited for Sam to get his helicopter out. "Fast, Sammy."

"I'm going fast, keep your hair on," said Sam, smiling at Dean. When he finally got it ready, he set it on the floor, and picked up the control. "I'm just going to see if it works okay."

Dean clapped, and giggled when the helicopter slowly rose in the air. "It move Sammy, wook." He grinned at Bobby and Dave. "Wook, you's see it?"

"Yeah. He's doing good. Ya better not crash into the TV or anything."

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't know about Dean though."

Bobby shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if it was Dean, he can wreck the house. But yer grown-up, so yer more careful than a three year old."

"My's go, Sammy?"

"Wait a minute," Sam told him, moving the control out of Dean's reach. Zeppelin jumped up, trying to catch the thing that was flying around the living room, making Dean giggle.

"Unca Bee-bee, Sammy not gived it me. Get him."

Bobby nodded, and slapped Sam around the head. "Give him a go, ya big kid."

"OW!" Sam landed the helicopter carefully, and rubbed the back of his head. "Come here. I'll show you how to do it."

When Dean climbed onto his brothers knee, Sam put the little hands on the control, and put his over them. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Sammy." He gasped when Sam pushed his thumbs forward gently. "I's fying. Unca Bee-bee and unca Davey, you see me?" asked Dean, not taking his eyes from his flying toy.

"Yeah, yer doing great, little man. Zeppelin sit down," Bobby told the dog, who was jumping around like a kangaroo.

Zeppelin whined, and went to sit on the floor in-front of his best friend.

"You's watch me fy, Zeppin. It down, Sammy," said Dean, his eyes widening as he watched the helicopter descend. "SAMMY!"

"It's okay. Calm down, I've got it." Sam pushed Dean's thumbs, so the helicopter straightened out. "You're doing well."

"Dis fun, Sammy."

"I know, kiddo. It'll be more fun when we fly it outside... And no we're not flying outside today. We're only going out again to go see Mr Wiggles, I don't want you catching cold."

"'Kay Sammy. When snow go, I dwives car?"

"Of course you can go out and drive... but only in the yard at first, okay? So you get the hang of it, and don't run everybody's feet over... or crash into something. Whoa, watch what you're doing," said Sam, changing direction quickly, only just managing to save the TV.

"Dat cwose, Sammy. If bwoked, I's be sad."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Dean, if ya break it, I'll buy a new one," he told the little boy with a smile. "If Sam breaks it, he'll be buying one."

"How come you'll buy one if it's Dean, but I have to buy it if I break it?"

"Because it's Deanie. Bobby probably wouldn't punish him if he killed someone."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, that's probably true. Dean's always been my favourite Winchester... No offence Sam, yer my second favourite."

"MY CATPIARS!" screamed Dean when he saw the helicopter heading towards the jar. "SAMMY, HEP ME!"

"Hey, hey. I got it. We'll put it away in a few minutes, okay kiddo? You can play with it again tomorrow." The helicopter flew one more time around the room, before Sam landed it in Bobby's chair.

"Dat funny," said Dean, turning around n Sam's knee, and hugging his brother. "Hiya Sammy."

"Love you, kiddo," said Sam, kissing Dean's nose.

The family watched Christmas cartoons together until it was time for lunch.

* * *

"Do you want sprouts, kiddo?" asked Sam, handing Dean the bowl.

Dean glared, holding his fork out in a threat. "I's get you, Sammy. Dey yucky."

When the family were at the table, Dean leaned forward with a forkful of mash. "Want some?" he asked his Batman and Undertaker who were sat beside him on the table. "Dere you's go."

"Dean, will you get it eaten."

"Batman hungy, Sammy. Undaker, here go awell. Now me," he said, eating some for himself, before putting his hand under the table.

"Will you for once eat food yourself?" asked Sam, raising his voice slightly.

"You's not shout at me, Sammy. It nasty. I get unca Bee-bee."

"I'm sorry, but you never eat properly, and I'm worried about you, okay?" Dean shrugged. "I'm sorry. If you don't talk to me, the tickle monster will pay a visit," he threatened, getting his hand ready.

Dean giggled, and moved away slightly. "I's talk, Sammy. Dean knight have happy Cwissmas?"

"I bet he's having a great Christmas, especially if Santa gave him that kiss from you."

"Santa not say fwom me, Dean knight fink he woves him... and hit Santa."

"I think Santa remembered to tell him, kiddo. I don't think he'd want to be hit by Dean the knight."

"I know I wouldn't."

Sam suddenly burst out laughing. "Hey, remember that time when we were helping that couple? And it was dark, and the guy... who.. who was a total jerk, had a concussion... and thought Dean was his wife, and he kissed him?" He started laughing again.

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah. Now that was funny... the look on Dean's face..." He shook his head, smiling. "How ya could mistake a guy who's about 6 foot 1 for a middle-aged woman, I don't know."

"What Dean knight do?"

"H-He knocked him out," answered Sam through his laughter, holding onto the table, so he didn't fall on the floor.

Dean burst into giggles. "D-Dean knight bestest."

"I've never known Dean the knight to hit someone he was helping," said Dave, who had hunted with the younger hunter several times.

"Believe me if you were there, you'd have hit him yourself. He was a serious jerk to Dean for no reason. I swear if he hadn't knocked him out, I'd have hit him myself."

"Ya would have had to get in line," said Bobby with narrowed eyes.

Dean frowned at them. "Where dat mister?"

Sam looked at his little brother, and was surprised to see him scowling. "Er... I don't know right now Dean. Why?"

"I knock him out. He big meanie my's Dean knight."

"It's okay, kiddo. Dean the knight took care of it. Right, everybody eat your lunch."

* * *

After lunch, the family were bored, so Sam suggested they play charades.

"What dat, Sammy?"

"Don't you think Deanie's a little young to play that? He probably won't have a clue what to do."

"He's not an idiot, you know." Sam held onto his little brother protectively. "He's smart, and he'll pick it up."

"Yeah. But do ya think he'll be able to keep quiet that long? Ya know how talkative he is," said Bobby with a smile.

Sam ignored the men, and explained what to do to the little boy.

Dean listened with a serious look, and nodded after Sam finished explaining. "Erm... 'kay."

"Alright. I'll help you if you need it, okay?" Dean and Sam were on one side, Bobby and Dave were on the other. Zeppelin was asleep in-front of the couch.

It was Sam's turn first. He silently told them it was a film with one word, and started moving his arms as if he was swimming. Then he started growling and flopping his arms about.

Dean looked up at Bobby with a younger version of the Dean Winchester 'what the hell' look. "Sammy go mad, unca Bee-bee."

Dave and Bobby laughed, while Sam put his hands on his hips. "Hey, you cheeky monkey. I haven't gone mad, it's what you do."

"Be feek?"

"I'll tell ya what, why don't ya both act together, and me and Dave will guess? It'll be a lot easier than the little man on his own."

"YEAH!" yelled Dean, joining his brother. "What 'ell you's doing, Sammy?"

Sam knelt, and whispered in Dean's ear. "You got it?" he asked, standing back up. "Okay, act like I just said, but don't tell them what it is." Sam started with the movements again, then acted as if he was drowning. Dean started swimming, and opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Er... Jaws?"

"Dat wight, big feek?"

Sam laughed. "Dean, will you quit it? Yeah Dave, you got it right."

"Jaws?" asked Bobby with raised eyebrows. "How in hells name would Dean know that?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot he's never seen it."

"Could ya be any more of a spaz? Our turn. We'll keep it easy for ya, little man... Frigging Jaws," he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he stood up.

Dave and Bobby whispered to each other for a minute, before nodding. They both mimed putting on masks, and started punching and kicking the air, before running on the spot.

Dean was sitting on Sam's knee on the couch with his back against his big brothers chest. He giggled and clapped, completely entertained with what he was seeing.

"Do you know what it is yet, kiddo?"

"BATMAAAAAN! It Batman?"

"Yeah. Well done, little man. How did ya know that?"

Dean grinned. "Putted mask on, den get peeples."

"Wow. You're very good at this, Deanie."

The brothers were next, so Sam whispered in Dean's ear again. It was another film, but Dean had no idea what films they were doing, he just acted like Sam said.

The little boy started wiggling his finger, and smiled up at Sam. "Do dis wiv Mr Wiggles."

"Dean, you can't talk while you play this."

"Fine den." Dean put one hand over his mouth, and wiggled his finger silently, while Sam mimed hitting something.

"Er... The Shining?" Bobby guessed.

"Yeah. Come on, it's their go."

"This is a cartoon," said Bobby, since he didn't know if there was a sign. Dave stood straight, and put his arms out, while Bobby hit himself in the forehead.

"What dat? Be spaz?" he asked, repeating the word Bobby had said earlier.

"Tom and Jerry?" guessed Sam. "SpongeBob? Come on, kiddo. See if you know it."

When Bobby pretended to strangle Dave, Sam yelled, "SIMPSONS!"

* * *

"Sammy, we's see Mr Wiggles pees?" asked Dean, climbing up to sit on his brother's knee.

Sam looked down at his watch to see it was 4 o'clock. "Yeah. If you want to. Let's get you ready," he said, putting Dean's coat and hat on again. "Get your flower."

Dean grinned and went to get his rose. "I weady. I's see Mr Wiggles," he told his uncles excitedly.

"Go on then, little man. Make sure it doesn't upset ya, okay?"

Dean ran back to Sam, and started pulling on his arm. "Come, Sammy."

When the two brothers arrived at the little garden to see Dean's worm, the little boy wiped a spot of snow away, so he could lay the rose on the grave. "Hiya Mr Wiggles. I gotted wosie."

Sam sat Dean on his knee, so his bum didn't get cold. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Ooh ooh, snow dere?" He waited a minute, then gasped and turned to grin at Sam. "It snow, Sammy."

"Santa said it would, didn't he?" said Sam, kissing Dean's cheek. "Do you want to make a snow angel?"

"What dat, Sammy?" When Sam told him what one was, he yelled, "YEAH!" so Sam laid him in the snow.

"Okay, move your arms and legs like this," said Sam, laying next to him, and moving his arms and legs. Dean watched his big brother for several seconds, before he joined in too. After waving their arms and legs for almost a minute, they stood back up to admire their work.

"It Deanie and Sammy angel."

"Are you ready to go back inside?" asked Sam, picking him up, and heading back into the warm house.

* * *

Later, the little family were watching songs on the music channel, the grown-ups having a beer, when Dave suddenly shot up when his favourite Metallica song came on. "OH YES!" he exclaimed, and started dancing.

Dean giggled, and climbed down from the couch to join him. "YAAAAAY!" he cheered, dancing with him.

Bobby and Sam watched with amused smiles on their faces. "Dean doesn't even need to drink to start dancing."

"Thank god yer not drunk, otherwise we'd be out of here."

"Hey." Sam shook his head and turned to watch the other two. Dave went over to the drum kit, and started playing along to the song that was playing, much to Sam's surprise. "I didn't know he could play."

"Yeah. He taught himself when he was younger. He knows most Metallica and Zeppelin, and a couple of Ozzy," Bobby told him with a proud smile. He chuckled when the little boy ran to get his guitar and played along too, even though he didn't know what to play.

"WE'S DEANIE AND DAVEY! YAAAAAY!" yelled Dean, head-banging while he played. Zeppelin barked and joined in as he ran around Dean in circles and jumped around like a kangaroo.

When the song finished, Dave hit the cymbals twice and took a bow.

"Wow. That was great," said Sam as him and Bobby clapped and cheered.

The little boy jumped up and down, and ran over to Dave, who stood up and lifted him up into his arms and span around.

"Are we awesome, or are we awesome?" asked a grinning Dave.

"WE'S WULE!" Dean declared, his fist up in the air, before throwing his arms around him for a big hug.

* * *

**-That night-  
**

* * *

While the brothers slept, nobody saw the two figures that were standing next to the bed, holding hands as they watched the two boys sleep.

"Merry Christmas, my angels," said Mary, her eyes shining with tears.

John smiled down at his sons. "I'm proud of you boys," he whispered in the darkness.

When Mary leaned forward, and placed a hand on the little boy's cheek, Dean stirred slightly when he felt something on his face. "W'ves you, M'my," he mumbled in his sleep.

Mary gasped, and pulled her hand away. "Love you too, Baby," she whispered, the tears falling down her cheeks. She leaned over, and stroked Sam's cheek. "You too, Sammy."

Sam frowned at the touch, but didn't move away.

Mary whispered something to her sleeping sons. When she straightened up, John put his arm around his wife and they watched their sons sleep for a few minutes, before they both disappeared, leaving their precious boys to their peaceful slumber.

The brothers slept with smiles on their faces, their mother's words still in the air...

_'Angels are watching over you'._

**TBC**

**Hope you like**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	39. Dr Dean's back

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

**This chapters for 2 people- SilntWhisperer who wanted Sam to hurt his back & Hamucha who wanted Sam to accidentally hurt Dean's feelings.  
**

**Sam hurts his back. Dr Dean's back again to the rescue.  
**

"NO, SAMMY! NO! I'S NOT GAY!"

Bobby looked up to see Dean running down the stairs. "Be careful, little man," he said, and blinked in surprise when a naked Dean ran into the living room.

"Unca Bee-bee," said the little boy, running towards him, holding up his little arms to be picked up. "Up."

Bobby picked him up and sat him on his knee. "Dean is there a reason why yer completely naked?"

"Sammy make me wook gay, unca Bee-bee."

"DEAN! GET HERE!" called Sam, walking down the stairs with some clothes in his arms.

Dean threw his arms around Bobby and snuggled up to him. "Unca Bee-bee, I not gay. Say to Sammy, I's not gay."

"What's he talking about?"

"Cwoves gay. I not gay. It pink."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, I'm not trying to make you look gay. It's got a tiny bit of pink there, it doesn't make you gay."

"Come on. Get dressed, it's only a bit of pink."

"No. You's wear pink... and... and be gay."

"Fine. Just come here, and get the rest on, and I'll get you another top to wear. Okay?"

"Pwomise?" asked Dean, climbing off Bobby's knee, and going over to Sam.

"I promise, kiddo. I'm sorry I tried to make you look... gay." When he finished getting Dean dressed, Sam went into the kitchen to get out Dean's motorised jeep, so he could go out and play in the yard.

"I DWIVE! YAAAAY!" cheered Dean when Sam walked outside with Bluey.

Sam picked him up, and sat him in the driver's seat. "Put your foot on there. And put your hands on the steering wheel. Are you ready? Go on then."

Dean put his foot down, and gasped when he moved forward. "Wook, Sammy. I's dwive."

"Good job, kiddo. Whoa. Turn around, Dean."

Dean started turning the wheel slightly, so he didn't crash into the house. "Dis cool, Sammy," he said, grinning over at his big brother.

"You're doing great, Dean. Be careful, okay?" Sam stayed close to Dean, in-case he needed help. "Make sure you don't run me over."

"I's get you, Sammy."

"Oh no," said Sam, walking backwards. "Come on then. Get me."

"DEANIE GET YOU!"

Sam smiled at his brother, and stuck out his tongue. "Come get me," he said again, slowing his walking down a little.

Dean grinned, and waved at Sam. "Hiya, Sammy. Bye bye, Sammy."

"Oh no," Sam said again, pretending to fall. "You got me."

"How stop, Sammy?" asked Dean, looking around his car.

"Lift your foot up, that should stop it."

Dean nodded, and raised his foot. When the car stopped, he climbed out, and ran to his brother. "You's 'kay, Sammy?" he asked, sitting on Sam's chest, and bouncing up and down.

Sam bit his lip so he didn't smile as Dean started giving him CPR again. After a minute, he raised his head. "I'm back."

"YAY!" cheered Dean, throwing his arms around Sam to give him a hug. "Woves you."

"And I woves you too," said Sam, hugging him back.

Dean raised his head, and looked at Sam surprised. "You's say 'ike me, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and kissed Dean's little nose. "How about we go inside? It's a little cold to be laying on the pavement."

"Is you's ass feeze, Sammy?" asked Dean with a serious expression.

"Yeah, it is a bit. Come on, get up."

Dean stood up, and held his hand out for Sam. "Come den."

"Dean, there's no way you'll be able to help me up. You're tiny."

"I big boy now. Unca Bee-bee say I's four on... on erm... a day."

"Yeah, but you're still little," said Sam, standing up by himself. "You're four in a few weeks. We're doing something special for you that day."

"What doing, Sammy? What doing?" The little boy asked, jumping up and down and clapping.

"Not telling you. It's a secret, but you'll like it." Dean looked up, and gave Sam 'the look'. "That's not going to work this time. You'll have to wait and see."

"'Kay den. But it cool.. or... or I's get you," he said, before running up to the house. "Bwing Bwooy, Sammy."

Sam sighed, and picked Dean's little car up. "OW!" He moaned when a shooting pain shot up his lower back. He dropped the car, and leaned against it for a minute to catch his breath. After a few deep breaths, he managed to stand slowly, breathing through the pain.

Bobby must have heard the cry, because he turned up at the door. "What was that about? Are ya alright?"

"Yeah, I hurt my back trying to bring Bluey in for Dean."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "What are ya like? Are ya alright to walk? Go on, I'll bring the car in."

"Hey Bobby. Don't tell Dean, okay?" Sam asked, walking really slowly.

"Yeah sure. But get yerself to the doctors, it'll save ya being in too much pain." In no time, he passed Sam, who was walking like a 90 year old man. "Need a lift?" he asked with a straight face, nodding at the tiny car.

Sam glared at Bobby. "Ha ha. Very funny."

Bobby chuckled, and walked in with Sam, who went straight to the couch. "I'll make an appointment. And call ya a cab, so ya don't have to drive. I'll look after the little man."

* * *

A few hours later, Sam was sitting back on the pillow-covered couch.

"Hiya Sammy," said Dean, running into the living room.

"H-Hey Dean. Are you ready for some lunch?" he asked, slowly standing. He had been told to rest for a few days, but he had to take care of Dean. His brother always came first.

Dean nodded, but frowned when he saw Sam walking. "Sammy, why's you walk 'ike wobot?"

"I just thought it would be fun."

"I talk 'ike wobot. Weady?" Dean cleared his throat, and said, "I... IS... DEAN!"

Sam laughed slightly. "Wow. That's very good."

"You's pick up, Sammy? Want hug."

"Er... Sure." He bent slightly, trying to hide the pain. "AAAAHHHH!" he screamed when he tried to pick his brother up, and his back exploded in agony. He sat back down carefully on the couch, and lowered his head.

"Sammy," Dean whimpered with tears in his eyes. "Sammy, what matter? I's hurted you? Sammy?"

Sam raised his head when Dean started crying. "Hey. It's okay, kiddo. You didn't hurt me. I hurt it earlier, that's why I had to go out. It wasn't your fault, I promise." Sam held Dean's little hand in his. Even though he was the one in pain, he tried to comfort his little brother.

"But... But if you hurted, why's not you say to me? I's wook after you."

Sam had to smile. "That's why me and Bobby didn't say anything, I didn't want you to worry. It's my job to look after you."

"Yeah... But if you's hurted, I be docor Dean again?"

"Not him again," Sam joked, smiling.

"Pees, Sammy? I's be docor again. Me and unca Bee-bee, he hep me. He be Nurse Bee-bee."

"Nurse Bobby? He won't have to dress like one, will he?"

Dean put his hands over his mouth, and giggled. "No, Sammy. Unca Bee-bee wook funny."

Bobby came into the house with Zeppelin after his daily walk. "Bobby would look funny doing what?"

Dean glared, and walked over to Bobby. "Why you's not say Sammy hurted?" he asked, hitting Bobby's leg.

"Er... He asked me not to, little man."

"Why? I's wook after him if hurted," he said, before storming over to Sam. "You big feek, Sammy."

Sam smiled at his sulking brother. "I know, kiddo. But you're my little freak."

"And bish... and big feek."

"Next time I'm hurt, I'll tell you. Okay?" said Sam, stroking his freckled cheek.

Dean looked down, and shrugged. "You go bed. I docor Dean to wescoo. You's bed... Or I get 'ittle spoon, and knock you out."

"I guess we better do as he says, before he gets the little medicine spoon out," he whispered, before standing slowly.

Dean jumped forward, and took Sam's hand. "Come, Sammy."

"What about lunch?" asked Sam, walking up the stairs very slowly, keeping his back straight.

When the brothers finally made it to the bedroom, Sam laid himself carefully on the bed.

The little boy climbed up beside him, looking at his brother with huge eyes. "You's not die, Sammy?"

"Of course I'm not going to die, I've just hurt my back. I promise I'll be better in a few days, especially if Dr Dean's back."

Dean smiled, and leaned over to kiss Sam's nose. He moved his Undertaker and Metallica teddies, so they sat beside Sam. "Dey hep me, Sammy. Dey nurse Undaker, and nurse Metaca."

"Nurse Undertaker?" asked Sam with raised eyebrows. He shook his head to get rid of the image, he really didn't want to picture the Undertaker in a nurses outfit.

Bobby came up a few minutes later with a plate of sandwiches, which he placed on the bed. "There ya go. If ya need me, I'll be downstairs okay? I'll leave Zeppelin down with me, so he doesn't dive on Sam."

"Bye bye, unca Bee-bee." Dean sat as close to his brother as he could while they ate their sandwiches in silence. "Erm... You's go seeps Sammy? Ooh ooh. You's hear stowy?"

"You want to tell me a story? Go on then. What's it about?" asked Sam, moving the pillows a bit, to get more comfortable.

"Wight den... Erm... It two buvers name Deanie and Sammy. And dey... erm... save wabbit fwom mister."

"So it's about two brothers who have to save a rabbit?" Sam wanted to make sure he had it right.

"Yeah. He biiiig wabbit. 'Ike dis." Dean held his arms wide. "And erm... dat mister wight big meanie to wabbit, so dey save him. Deanie say 'You's gived back'. But... mister say no. Ooh ooh. Impa wunned over, and she say brum brum."

"So the car wanted to run him over?"

"Yeah. She hep dem awell, and dwive by own. Erm... Mister dwess 'ike cown, he know Sammy scareded... and.. and den Deanie hitted him doodle... and den Sammy hitted mister wiv spoon, and knock him out. And dey save wabbit, and taked him wiv his Mommy and Daddy. End. You's 'ike it?"

"Aw. That was a good story," Sam told him, ruffling the soft hair. "But why did Sammy have to hit the guy with a spoon?"

"It ony fingy he finded."

Sam yawned. "Sorry kiddo. I guess that medicine from the doctors made me tired."

"It 'kay, Sammy. Go aseeps," said Dean, kissing Sam on the cheek.

Sam yawned again and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he was asleep, so Dean decided to go downstairs to Bobby. "Hiya, unca Bee-bee and Zeppin."

"Hey, little man. What's up? Is Sam okay?" he asked, lifting Dean onto his knee.

"Yeah. He aseeps. I sad by my's own." Zeppelin jumped up, and put his paws on the chair. "Hiya," said the little boy in delight, throwing his arms around his beloved dog. "Woves you Zeppin."

"Hey, do ya want to do something for Sam?"

"What we's do?"

"How about we make him some cookies? It'll make him feel better if ya made him some."

"Fwom me? YAY! I make Sammy some." Dean shot up off the chair, and ran to the kitchen. "Come, unca Bee-bee. Sammy wake up mowwow."

Bobby chuckled, and rose from his chair. "I'm not going to take all night."

The little boy moved a chair to the counter, and stood on it so he could reach. "You's get fingys, unca Bee-bee."

Bobby spent the next five minutes getting the bowl and ingredients ready to make the cookies for Sam.

Dean grabbed the flour, and poured loads in the bowl. "What do, unca Bee-bee?"

"Some eggs," said Bobby, passing an egg to the little boy, who smashed it on the counter, before pouring what he could into the bowl.

"Yer doing good, little man." Bobby passed Dean each ingredient, which the little boy put in the bowl.

"You's fink he 'ike dem, unca Bee-bee?"

"I'm sure he will," said Bobby, reaching over to ruffle Dean's hair. He wasn't sure if the cookies would turn out right, since Dean kept putting too much of everything in them.

Dean watched Bobby mix the ingredients in the bowl. "Why do dat?"

"To mix it all. Otherwise it won't go together. After this ya put the mixture on a tray, and put it in the oven."

* * *

Half an hour later, Bobby pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven. "There we are." He pulled a plate out, and emptied the cookies onto it. "When they cool down a little, we'll take them up, okay little man?"

Dean grinned and jumped excitedly. "Dey huwwy up. I give dem Sammy."

They walked back into the living room, and waited for the cookies to cool. "Dey weady now?" asked Dean for the sixth time in ten minutes.

Bobby rolled his eyes, and walked back into the kitchen. "We'll take them up now. Come on."

Dean grinned, and started running upstairs, with Zeppelin following behind. "Sammy?" he whispered, opening the door to the bedroom.

Bobby placed the plate of cookies on the bed, and left the two brothers alone, he took Zeppelin out with him s he didn't injure Sam more than he already was.

"Sammy? Get up, Sammy... You's dead?" asked Dean, slapping Sam's face. "Pees get awake."

Sam's eyes opened slowly and the first thing he saw was bright green eyes and freckles. "Hey kiddo."

"Hiya Sammy." Dean moved the plate closer to Sam. "Here. Have one dese."

Sam picked up a cookie, and took a bite. "Oh my god. These are horrible," he said, spitting it out into his palm, not noticing the hurt look on Dean's face.

"Y-You's not 'ike it?" asked Dean with an upset expression, his big eyes watering.

"Somebody needs to tell Bobby he needs to learn how to cook."

Dean smiled slightly back with trembling lips. "Erm... I's go see unca Bee-bee," he whispered, climbing down from the bed.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Noffing, Sammy." The little boy waited until he was outside the bedroom before the first tear fell.

Bobby heard Dean coming downstairs, and frowned when he saw he was upset. "What's wrong little man? Come here," he said, holding his arms out. When the tiny Winchester ran over, Bobby picked him up and sat him on his knee. "What's wrong?"

Dean sniffled, and wiped his face. "S-Sammy not 'ike dem. He... he say dey's howwible," he sobbed, hiding his face in Bobby's shirt.

"Shh. It's okay. I bet Sam didn't mean it," Bobby tried comforting his boy. "Zeppelin, come here boy. Our little man is upset"

Dean's dog jumped up, and started licking his friend's face, making Dean giggle.

"It's alright. We'll look after ya."

* * *

The three of them sat watching TV for an hour, before Bobby said he needed to go upstairs for a minute. He left Dean with one of the few he trusted with Dean- Zeppelin.

Bobby went to the brother's room to see Sam sitting up straight with all the pillows behind him. "What? Where's Dean? Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah. Ya upset him earlier. He told me what ya said about the cookies, and he started crying. I wasn't the one who made them, it was Dean. He wanted to do something nice for ya."

"But why didn't he say they were from him? I would have made sure I..." Sam sighed. "Could you ask him to come up? I want to apologise to him."

"Ya better do. He'll be up in a minute, and ya better not upset him again," Bobby warned him, before walking back downstairs. "Hey, little man. Yer brother wants to see ya."

Dean looked at the stairs, and went straight into the kitchen to get something. When he got what he wanted, he made his slow way upstairs.

When Sam saw his little brother peek through the door, he smiled and held his arms out. "Hey kiddo. Come up here, I need a hug."

Dean slowly walked into the room, and put the thing he had on the bed, before using the little box at the side of the bed to climb up. "I's bwing dis," he told his brother, holding up the first-aid kit. "I Docor Dean... and dat what docors do."

"You can do that in a minute. Come here." Sam held his arms out again, and smiled when his brother crawled over to him. "I'm so sorry for saying those things earlier. I'm not really a big cookie fan, so that's why I didn't like the cookies you made. I bet they'd taste great to other people though. But I'm very sorry." He kissed the blond hair gently. "Are we okay?"

Dean pulled back, and opened the kit without saying anything. He grabbed the tiny spoon, and glared at him. "Dis so not move," he told him, putting the spoon on the bedside table so he could reach it if he needed it.

"You'd make a very good doctor."

Dean smiled slightly, but shook his head. "I work, you's be shh." He got the thermometer out, and shoved it in Sam's mouth. After a minute, he took it out and tried to check what it said. "Erm... It dere," he told Sam, showing him where the red line was. "Y-You's 'kay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, kiddo. I meant what I said. I'm sorry."

Dean nodded, and got a pack of plasters out, which he started sticking all over Sam's face. "Dere, you's face better now."

"Thanks kiddo... Oh sorry, Dr Dean. My favourite Doctor."

The little boy giggled, and looked shyly at Sam. "Fank you," he said, moving closer so his back was against Sam's chest. "Is I hurt you, Sammy?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's front and kissed his hair. "No. I feel a lot better now you're here looking after me."

"Sammy? How's many you woves me?"

"What made you ask that?"

"It more dan dis?" he asked, putting all his fingers up.

"I love you a lot more than that, kiddo. If you take the biggest number in the whole world... I love you a hundred times more than that."

Dean gasped, and looked at Sam with the biggest smile. "Dat woads. Fank you, Sammy."

"You don't have to thank me for loving you, you know. Everybody loves you." Sam winced, and shifted when his back started hurting again.

"What Sammy?" asked Dean with a panicked expression.

Sam held Dean's hand in both of his to comfort him. "It's okay. I just need these," he told him, pointing at the pills from the doctor, which Bobby had brought in earlier.

Dean slapped Sam's hand, and passed the pills to his brother. "Here go."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam took the pill with a bit of water on the bedside table and relaxed further into the pillows.

Dean waited anxiously. "I-Is.. Is you 'kay now?" he whispered, almost afraid to talk loud.

"I'm fine, little brother," Sam promised, giving him a hug.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

* * *

Sam woke up to an empty bed, and looked around the room worriedly. "Dean?" he asked, and sighed when he heard giggling and running up the stairs.

"HIYA SAMMY! WE'S MAKED BEFAST!" yelled Dean, running into the room followed by Bobby.

Bobby placed the tray over Sam's knees and stood back up with narrowed eyes, silently warning him not to upset Dean again.

Sam looked at the tray, which was covered in milk. There was a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of cereal, most of it was on the tray. "Oh wow. That... That looks great," he said with a smile when he saw the piece of bread with the big blob of butter in the middle.

Dean giggled and clapped. "I's make dat. Eat it."

Sam ate a bit of the crust, and chewed slowly. "Mmmm. This is nice. The best ever."

"Y-You's weally 'ike it, Sammy? It not howwible?" asked Dean with wide and hopeful eyes.

"I love it. And no, it's not horrible. It's the best breakfast ever."

Dean clapped, and bounced on the bed in excitement. "Unca Bee-bee, he 'ike it."

"Yeah. Good job, little man. Eat the rest of it then," he said to Sam, smirking slightly.

Sam took a deep breath, and started on the middle part that was covered with the big blob of butter. "T-This is... great," he said smiling, at the same time trying not to throw up. He ate another bite, before he put it on the tray. "I'll save that for later, okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Eat dis..." he pointed at the overflowing cereal. "I's maked dat awell."

Sam smiled as he picked up the spoon started eating the cereal. "Ooh, this is nice." He ate the whole bowl, then put the spoon down. "That was the best breakfast ever."

"YAY!" cheered Dean, sitting close to his big brother.

When the brothers were left alone again, Sam reached over, and brought Dean closer for a big hug. "Thanks a lot for looking after me, kiddo. You made the best breakfast... and you're the best doctor in the whole world."

Dean giggled excitedly. "I's be back, Sammy. Unca Bee-bee maked befast, I not had none."

* * *

Sam was left alone for half an hour while Dean ate his own breakfast. "God, I'm bored," he whispered to himself. He wished Dean would come back upstairs, nobody could ever be bored with Dean around.

After awhile, he heard footsteps running up the stairs, and he smiled when the little boy opened the door and entered the room.

"Hiya Sammy. I's have befast," Dean told him, climbing up onto the bed. "I's say unca Bee-bee dat I seeps."

"How long have you been up, If you need a sleep?"

"I not. I's 'ied," he told him with a big grin.

Sam laughed. "You lied did you?" he asked, stroking Dean's hair.

"Yeah. I's want see you. What do, Sammy? I want you get better, so you's pay wiv me."

"I'll tell you what... the minute I feel better, I'll play with you, okay? We'll do whatever you want to do," Sam told him, before trying to get up.

Dean glared at him, and said, "Not move. I's knock you out, Sammy."

"I need the bathroom, kiddo. Unless you want to sit in a wet bed."

"Oh no," he gasped, getting off the bed, and holding his hands out to his brother. "Come Sammy. I's take you."

Sam smiled, and carefully got off the bed, taking his brother's hands. "Thanks," he said when Dean started leading him to the little bathroom.

Dean opened the door for Sam, and sat him on the toilet. "Go den."

"Er... Could you turn around? I can't go if you're watching me."

"But... but what if you's go down toiet?" asked Dean worriedly, playing with his hands. "And get stuck?"

"Dean, I'm not going to fall down the toilet. I've been doing this on my own for years. I'll be okay. Turn around.

Dean nodded, and turned his back to Sam.

Since Sam couldn't stand for long, he decided to go sitting down. A couple of minutes later, he flushed the toilet. "Ready."

"You's 'kay?" asked Dean as he turned around, and looked at Sam, then the toilet.

"Yeah. I told you I wouldn't fall, didn't I?" Sam started getting up, but didn't get very far before Dean rushed forward.

"Come. You's go back bed." Dean walked Sam back into their room, and helped him get back into the bed. "We pay game? It I's pie, Sammy?"

"You want to play 'I spy'? Okay then, I spy with me little eye, something beginning with B..."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	40. Dean & Alexia's day out

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**Sam & Bobby take Dean & Alexia to a childrens days at a community centre. Dean gets revenge on Carl.  
**

"Hiya 'Exia," said Dean with a smile when Claire opened the door.

"Hey Dean. Thanks for saying I can go with you."

"Well, I don't need to tell you to take care of her, because I know you will," Claire said to Sam.

"She's safe with me," he promised, before turning to Alexia. "Say bye to your mommy. We're going."

"Bye Mommy. Love you," said the little girl, reaching up to give her mum a hug.

"Bye darling, love you too. Have a good time, won't you?"

Alexia giggled as she ran forward, and took Dean's hand, making the little boy blush. "BYE MOMMY!" she yelled as the two kids ran to the Impala, where Bobby was waiting.

"I swear she's Dean's number one fan."

Sam laughed, and said, "As long as she's nothing like Annie Wilkes from Misery, I'm not bothered."

"The only danger she'll be to Dean is if she kisses him to death. I'll see you later, Sam."

"Yeah. Bye, Claire." The two looked at each other for a minute, before the kids started shouting for the older Winchester.

"COME, SAMMY! WE'S GO SEEPS!" yelled Dean, waving him over.

"YEAH! COME ON, SAM!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'M COMING!" he yelled to the children, before he turned back to smile at Claire. "See you later."

* * *

When the little family and Alexia entered the community centre, the two kids eyes went wide at all the stuff around them. "Wow."

"This looks fun," said Alexia, jumping up and down.

Five minutes later, the kids were ready to play. "Ooh ooh. I's want go dat," Dean told them, pointing at the huge trampoline at the other side of the room.

Sam smiled, and the two men led the kids over to it. He helped first Dean then Alexia up, and stood back to watch them. "Go on then. Me and Bobby will be right here watching you, okay?"

Dean grinned, and started jumping. "TWABAPOBINE! TWABAPOBINE!"

Alexia laughed, and bounced her way over to Dean. "This is fun," she said, holding his little hands so they could jump together. "WOOHOO!"

"You's 'ike Homer. WOOOOHOOOO!" The kids giggled, and continued jumping.

After awhile Sam and Bobby finally managed to get the two off the trampoline so they could play on something else. "Let's go find something else to play on. We didn't come here just to play on the trampoline."

"But twabapobine funny, Sammy," Dean pouted, looking behind him as they walked away.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something else fun for you to play on. What about that?" asked Sam when he saw a climbing frame with rings.

Dean and Alexia ran over, and climbed up on it. "Hep me, Sammy?" Dean called Sam over when he saw the rings.

"Sure." Sam picked him up, and held him around the waist so he could reach the rings above him. "Put your hands out, and get the first ring."

Dean smiled, and did what Sam said. "I's 'ittle monkey, Sammy," he told him, moving his hand to the next one.

"Yer doing good, little man," Bobby told him, before helping Alexia climb to the other side of the climbing frame. "Just a little further."

Alexia laughed when she reached the other side,and started clapping. "YEAH! I DID IT!"

A young woman with a ponytail walked over to them and smiled. "Hey there. I'm one of the workers here. How are you guys doing?"

Dean went all shy, and hid his face in Sam's shirt.

"We're fine. My brother's a little shy... when he wants to be."

"Don't worry about it. My name is Cheryl. If you want help, people who work here are all in the yellow shirts."

The little Winchester came out of hiding, and grinned at her. "Hiya. I Dean. You's pwetty." Sam and Bobby tried not to laugh. Out of all the things big Dean had taught him, he had to remember how to talk to girls. "And... and... you's gotted pwetty hair."

"Thanks Dean. You have nice hair too. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. I's 'ike twabapobine. You's go wight big, 'ike dis," he told her, holding his hand up in the air.

"Do you? Wow. I'm going to have to try it sometime. I have to go. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Bye bye. We's do sumfing more, Sammy?" he asked, holding Sam around the neck.

"It depends. Have you finished flirting now?" asked the older Winchester with a smile.

"Yeah," answered Dean, giggling. "Dean knight say girls pwetty, and dey 'ike you."

"You're a bit young to be flirting with all the girls. They should be more your age."

"'Kay den." Dean asked to be put down, and ran over to Alexia. "Hiya 'Exia. You's pwetty... and dwess nice."

Alexia's eyes widened for a minute, before she went bright red. "Er... T-Thank you, Dean."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Okay, Romeo. Will ya choose something else to play on, and stop embarrassing the poor girl."

Dean looked at Bobby, then Sam. "I do sumfing. Be shh." He turned back to the little girl. "You's pay wiv me dere?" he asked, pointing at the tunnel across the room.

Alexia took Dean's hand, and they both ran over, leaving the two men to follow them. "I swear only Dean could start flirting when he's still a kid."

"Well, big Dean did teach him it when he was around for those few days. And the little man practically worshipped him... Well, he's technically him grown up, but he doesn't know that."

"Yeah. But it'll be embarrassing if he starts chatting all the girls up."

Bobby chuckled. "Actually, it'll be just like Dean. Ya know what he's like."

The two made it to the little tunnel, where Dean was crawling around inside. Alexia was waiting for him on the other side and yelled "BOO!" when Dean's head poked out.

Dean screamed with laughter, and climbed out. "You's go. I here."

When Alexia climbed into the tunnel, Dean knelt outside it, waiting for the little girl to finish. "GOTTED YOU!" he yelled when Alexia came out.

Alexia giggled, and stood. "I like this. It's funny. You go again, Dean." The two kids played scaring each other for another five minutes, before they decided to play on something else.

Dean decided to climb the ropes next. Sam had to lift him up, so Dean started climbing up it slowly.

"I's more big dan you, Sammy," Dean told him, looking down at his brother.

"Yeah. You're a big giant, aren't you?" When Dean went up as far as he could, Sam started lowering him back down.

Alexia was on the one next to Dean with Bobby. "How ya doing up there, Alexia?"

"It's nice Bobby. It's right high up here. HIYA DEAN!"

Dean giggled, and waved at her. "HIYA 'EXIA! YOU'S BIG!"

"I'M BIG!" she yelled, waving back.

Bobby started lowering the little girl down. As soon as she was on her feet, she ran over and hugged Dean. "I'm back."

Dean turned red, and hugged her back. "W-We's do more fings, Sammy? Pees."

"Come on. Let's go see what's over there," he said, walking over to where the arts table was.

Some of the children smiled at the group when they got there. "Hello. I'm Rachel," said a girl who was painting a big flower.

"I Dean. You's picture nice," Dean told her, while Sam got an apron on him.

Sam rolled his eyes, and led him to a free table. "Sit there, kiddo. I'll get you something to do," he said, getting some paint, and little boxes.

Bobby knelt at the other side of the table, next to where Alexia was sitting.

Dean grabbed a paintbrush to paint an empty box in blue. "Do dis."

"I'll do this side," said Sam, helping him.

The little boy finished his side first, and reached for the bowl of straws and other things to stick on.

Sam helped him stick two straws on the top. "Wow. This is good, Dean. What about some of these?" He reached for a cotton reel to show Dean. "I bet this will look good on it."

"Yeah, Sammy. Go dere," Dean told him, pointing at one of the empty sides.

"Are you having fun, Bobby?" Sam asked the older man, who was painting and glittering a picture with Alexia.

When Bobby looked up, Dean burst into giggles when he saw his uncle's nose covered in glitter. "You's wook funny, unca Bee-bee."

Bobby mock-glared at the little boy. "Yer making fun of me, are ya?" He slowly made his way to Dean's side of the table, and rubbed his fingers all over Dean's cheeks.

Sam laughed when he saw Dean's pink glittered face. "Oh. Look at you, Deanna."

Dean glared at them and crossed his arms. "Not funny. You's big feek."

"I'm only joking, Dean," said Sam, getting some paper towels to clean Dean's face up.

Dean stuck his hand in the glitter, and slapped it on Sam's forehead. When Sam looked at him, Dean looked away trying to look innocent. "Oh no. Who do dat, Sammy?" he asked with wide eyes, trying his best not to smile.

"Oh I don't know. It was a little kid with blond hair and green eyes. Do you know anybody with that description?" Sam stared at Dean with narrowed eyes.

"I KNOW! It Dean," said Alexia, pointing at the little boy.

"How's you know? I good." He got some more glue and started sticking more stuff to the box.

"That's good, kiddo."

They spent another five minutes decorating the box, before Dean decided it was finished. "It weady, Sammy."

"Oh wow. Look at that. Hey Bobby, what do you think?"

"I think yer both idjits. That's good, boys. What do ya think of ours?" he asked, holding up the picture him and Alexia had been painting.

"Dat wight nice, unca Bee-bee and 'Exia."

Next the kids wanted to sit with the group who were sitting around one of the workers there. While the two kids joined the circle, Bobby and Sam stood with the parents to watch them.

The woman, whose name was Miranda was holding up a big card with an animal on it. "And who knows what this is?"

Dean's hand shot up. "OOH! OOH! OOH! Cat."

"Yeah. That's right. Do you know what noise cats make?"

"Erm... MEEEEOOOOW! Dey go meeeooow."

"Yeah. Good boy." Miranda smiled at Dean, and turned to the next one. "Anybody know this one?"

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Dean yelled, bouncing in his seat, holding his hand up. "Doggy."

Miranda smiled again. "You're very smart, aren't you? And what do doggies do?"

"WOOF WOOF! I gotted doggy. He Zeppin," Dean told the group with a nod, before telling them all about his beloved dog. "He wight big. And... and he bestest... and he pay wiv me."

"I bet he's the best doggy. But let's carry on with this, huh?"

Dean started sulking when the woman stopped talking to him. After a minute he stood up and walked over to his big brother. "She not talk to me, Sammy," he pouted, hugging Sam.

Sam wrapped his arms around him. "She has a job to do, kiddo. Not everyone is as talkative as you."

"Why?"

"Some people are quiet, some talk a lot... and some can't sit and have a conversation if they have a job to do."

"We's do sumfing? I not want sit dere no more." Dean took Sam's hand, and tried walking off. "OOOOH! BALLS!" he yelled, running over to the basket of balls at the other side of the room. "We's pay?" Without waiting for an answer, he threw the ball at his brother.

"Whoa." Sam had no choice but to catch the airborne ball before it hit him in the face.

"My go." Alexia held her arms out, so he threw it gently to her. "Yeah. I got it." She grinned, then threw it to Bobby.

It wasn't long before Dean got bored again.

* * *

Awhile later Dean and Alexia wanted to go over to the storytime in the corner.

When the little boy heard the story was about a dog that got lost, he got upset. "Oh no. He gotted wost."

Alexia smiled at Dean, and wrapped her arm around him. "It's okay, Dean. He'll go back."

Dean's eyes filled with tears when the dogs owner got upset when he thought his dog was lost forever.

Alexia put her other arm around him, and gave him a hug.

"Doggy hurted?" he asked the woman with huge eyes.

"No, love. I don't think he'll get hurt."

"I gotted doggy, and I's not want doggy get hurted. I be sad," Dean whispered, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Aw. I promise the doggy will get back home safely."

Dean listened to the story with wide eyes. He gasped whenever the poor dog tried but failed to get back home.

Sam and Bobby were watching Dean carefully, in-case he got really upset and needed them.

At the end, the dog was finally reunited with his young owner. "YAY!" cheered Dean with his arms over his head. He started dancing in his seat as he got excited. "DOGGY HOME! HE NOT HURTED! YAAAAAAY!"

Sam and Bobby had to smile at Dean's celebration. Alexia giggled, while the other kids either smiled or laughed at Dean.

Dean finally realised everyone was looking at him, and stopped celebrating. "What? Why's you wook at me?" he asked, leaning against Alexia, going all shy.

* * *

It wasn't long after that Alexia wanted to see her mum, so the little family got ready to go.

On the way home, Dean and Alexia sat playing with each other. "Erm. Dis one?" he asked, pointing at Alexia's left hand.

Alexia smiled, and opened her hand to show it was empty. "No. Try again."

"Dat one?" asked Dean, pointing at her right hand.

"YEAH! You got it right. Well done."

Dean giggled and clapped. "I's gotted it wight."

"Did you have fun today?" Sam asked them from the front seat.

"Yeah. Thanks Sam. I like going places with Dean."

* * *

When they arrived back at Claire and Alexia's house, Dean got out with them to walk the little girl up to her house.

"Hey baby," said Claire, kneeling down to give her little girl a hug. "Oh I missed you. Did you have fun?"

Alexia pulled away with a big smile. "Yeah. Dean made me laugh," she said, before shivering.

"We better get in, and let you get home. It's pretty cold out here. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"'Kay. Bye bye, Caire. Bye bye, 'Exia." Dean waved at the two, before Claire closed the door. When he turned around, his green eyes narrowed when he saw Carl standing outside the garden.

"What you wooking at?"

"You. You stupid freak," said Carl, smiling nastily.

"Yeah... But you's gay," Dean shot back, glaring at his enemy.

"You're a... weirdo. And I don't like you."

"I not 'ike you... You's ugy doodle-head."

Bobby got out of the car, and watched in-case Dean lost it again, like the last time these two were together.

"You's 'ittle bish," said Dean, sticking his tongue out.

"Your mommy's a bitch." Carl's smile widened, and his eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah. My mommy's not dead, like yours."

"HEY! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT!" yelled an angry Sam, pointing his finger at this horrible little boy. He knelt beside his brother, who looked completely devastated. But that quickly changed...

"YOU SONABISH!" screamed Dean, running forward. He punched Carl twice, knocking him over before Sam could even blink. The pissed off little Winchester climbed on top of Carl's chest, and started hitting him with lefts and rights, like his Dean the knight had taught him. "YOU'S NASTY BISH!

Carl tried to cover his face to protect himself from Dean's fists, but it did no good. "Help," he cried in a little voice.

"YOU'S NOT SAY DAT!" Dean hit Carl a few more times, before Sam finally managed to get hold of him.

"Dean. Calm down." Dean managed to get one more hit in before he was removed from the prone boy. Bobby came running over. "Dean, it's okay," said Sam in a soothing voice, trying to calm his pissed off brother down.

"NO! 'ET ME GO! I'S DIE HIM! GET OFF!" he yelled, trying to bite Sam.

Sam struggled to keep Dean still. If he thought Dean had been pissed off when Carl kicked the Impala, it was nothing compared to what he was like now.

"YOU'S BIG UGY STOOPID FWICKING STOOPID GAY SONA STOOPID BISH DOODLE-HEAD DICK! GET OFF ME, SAMMY!" Dean fists started swinging again.

Bobby and Sam looked at Dean, surprised by his long list of insults.

Carl was still laying on the floor, staring up at Dean with wide eyes. He didn't seem to notice the blood on his face.

"YOU'S NOT SAY DAT! MY MOMMY AND DADDY ANGELS! DEY WOOK AFTER ME UP HEAVEN! YOU'S NOT BE NASTY, YOU UGY BISH! AND... AND YOU NOT KICK MY IMPA!" He paused as a little Dean smirk crossed his face. "I's gotted you."

Sam relaxed his hold slightly when it seemed Dean had calmed down, but had to re-tighten his grip when he started struggling again. 'Oh crap. Off he goes again.'

"'ET ME GO, BIG FEEK!" Dean struggled harder, but he wasn't going anywhere. Sam knew if he released his hold on Dean, he would probably end up killing Carl. "I'S DIE DAT SONABISH!" he yelled, not caring that the other boy was about two years older than him. The little boy suddenly stopped struggling. "Y-You..." He didn't get any further before he burst into tears.

"Shh. It's alright, kiddo." Sam turned his brother around, and hugged him tightly. "I got you, Dean."

"THAT ANIMAL NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP!" yelled a man, running over with a woman following behind.

"He started it," said Bobby, pointing at the other boy.

"Yeah sure," said the man, glaring at the little family. "You'll say anything. What did my son do to deserve that little animal attacking him?"

Bobby stepped forward, but stopped when Sam held him back, and passed Dean over to him. "I've got it." Sam stepped in-front of the other man, clenching his fists. "You want to say that again?"

"There's no need for him to attack my son like that."

"My brother didn't do anything your son didn't deserve. He said something about our dead parents. My brother only stuck up for his family."

"My son wouldn't make fun of someone who's died. I taught him better than that."

Sam took a deep breath, and tried not to lose his temper when he heard Dean sobbing behind him. "Yeah? If you don't believe me, you can ask my brother." He turned to Bobby, and took Dean from him. "Hey, kiddo. Are you going to tell this mister what Carl said?"

When Dean's head lifted slightly, Sam tried not to smile, knowing nobody would be able to resist the big green eyes, and cute little freckled face.

"H-He say my mommy bish... and say his mommy not d-dead 'ike my m-mommy is. But... but my mommy and daddy wook after me, dey angels."

Carl's parent's faces softened at the sight of the heartbroken little boy. "Is this true?" asked Carl's mum, looking down at her son.

The boy didn't answer, he looked down at his hands and shrugged. His dad sighed, and shook his head. "Marie, get him home. I'll have a word with him later."

The horrible boy walked back home with his mum, shooting frightened glances at Dean over his shoulder.

"Er... Dean? I'm very sorry for what my son said to you," said Carl's dad. "He shouldn't have said that about your mommy and daddy."

"No. He shouldn't have," agreed Sam, still holding his brother tightly.

"Here." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 dollars, and gave it to Dean. "As a sorry, I want you to have this to get some ice cream. I better get going," he said, before walking back to his house.

Sam kissed his brother's cheek as they started walking to the car.

"I-Is I in twouble, Sammy?" whispered Dean, snuggling closer to Sam's chest.

"No. I'm very proud of you. You stuck up for yourself against that nasty boy," he whispered, stroking Dean's soft hair. "If someone does or says something like that, you hit them back, okay? As long as you don't start it for no reason."

"Yer brother's right, little man. We're both proud of ya. Ya beat the hell out of a kid who's about five or six years old," he said, chuckling. "I guess ya finally got revenge on him."

"I bet Dean the knight's very proud of you too," Sam whispered quietly. "You did just what he taught you when he was teaching you to fight."

Dean smiled when he realised he wasn't going to get told off. "Woves you, Sammy, and woves you unca Bee-bee."

"We love you too, kiddo. More than anything."

Dean looked up. "Woves you awell mommy and daddy."

"They love you too. And I bet they're just as proud as we are."

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	41. Dean's 4th birthday

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

**The little man turns 4.**

Sam walked into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast. "Hey, kiddo. Rise and shine," he said, putting the tray at the bottom of the bed, before climbing back in next to his brother. "De-ean." He ran his fingers over Dean's little back.

Dean giggled, and moved away from the tickling fingers. "I aseeps, Sammy."

"Okay. How can you talk if you're asleep?"

"Dunno." The little boy moved so he laid on his back, and yawned sleepily. "Hiya Sammy."

"Good morning, birthday boy," said Sam, lifting his little brother into his arms to give him a hug.

Dean gasped, and moved slightly away from Sam. "Is I four, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Happy birthday, little brother." Sam kissed Dean's face four times, then brought the tray over. "I made you some breakfast."

Dean clapped. "Fank you, Sammy." The tiny Winchester picked up his fork, and stabbed a piece of his pancake. "Wook, Sammy," he said, showing Sam. He giggled, and ate it quickly when Sam moved his head to try and pinch it.

"Oh dear. You beat me to it." Sam pretended to start sulking.

Dean giggled again, and held his fork out. "Here, Sammy. You's have dis one," he said with a serious expression.

Sam reached over to take it, but Dean grinned and ate it himself. "Awww. Not fair," he pouted. "Eat it up then. When you've finished, we can go see uncle Bobby."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two brothers went downstairs with Zeppelin. "Unca Bee-bee," said Dean happily, holding his arms out to his uncle.

"Little man." Bobby smiled, and took hold of the birthday boy. "How are ya doing?"

"'Kay unca Bee-bee. I's four today. It dat many," Dean told him, holding up four fingers.

Bobby kissed Dean's cheek, and walked over to his chair with Dean. "Yer very clever, aren't ya?"

Dean giggled, and patted Bobby's chair so Zeppelin could jump up too. "Zeppin. I woves you," he said, throwing his arms around his dog's neck. "Ooh ooh. I's have pwesents?"

"Of course you do," said Sam, coming over with a few wrapped presents in his arms. He passed him a card first.

Dean opened it up to see a picture of him, Sam and Bobby on the front. He opened the card, and ten dollars fell out. "Yay. I's gotted money. Wook."

"Yeah. Yer getting rich, aren't ya?"

Dean moved the card upside down, trying to read it. "What it say, Sammy?"

"It says '**To our very special little man. Happy 4th birthday, lots and lots of hugs and kisses, Sammy and Uncle Bee-bee,' **Sam told him.**  
**

"Unca Bee-bee, If I's four is I you's 'ittle man?"

Bobby gave Dean a little squeeze. "Of course yer still my little man. Ya'll always be my little man, just because yer four doesn't change that."

Dean squealed in excitement when Sam passed him a present. He ripped the paper off with Bobby, to see the little wrestling ring with an Undertaker figure. "UNDAKER! YAY! Undaker and Batman fight, Sammy?"

"Yeah. If you want. We'll see who's the best later."

Dean took the next present. "Dey not more better dan my Dean knight," he told his brother and uncle with a serious face.

"There's nobody better than Dean the knight. Come on, open this one."

Dean opened the box on his knees, and gasped when he saw the box of lego. "Wow. We's builded house, Sammy and unca Bee-bee?"

"We'll build one later." Bobby gently took the box of lego from Dean as Sam handed him another present.

Inside this one was a little bracelet like big Dean wore. "This is like the one Dean the knight wears, but I found a smaller one just for you," Sam told him, and put it on his brother's wrist.

"Fank you, Sammy."

"You're welcome," said Sam, passing another present over. He laughed when Zeppelin started sniffing the wrapping paper.

"Wook," said Dean with a laugh, pointing at his dog, before tearing the paper off to see the new books of nursery rhymes and stories. "Yay. Sammy wead dese."

Inside the next one was a wooden box which was decorated with pictures of him and Sam, and some with Zeppelin. "Wow. Dat pwetty," he whispered, turning the box around to look at all the pictures. "Me and Sammy. Ooh ooh, me and Zeppin."

"Do you like it? We had it made just for you." Sam had asked Dave where he got the snowglobe and flasks made, and had taken two boxes to get done. One of them was for big Dean, when he came back.

Dean grinned at Sam, and held his arms out. "Hug, Sammy. Fank you's pwesents."

"You're very welcome, kiddo," said Sam, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. "Love you."

"Woves you and unca Bee-bee awell, Sammy." Dean pulled away from Sam slightly to include Bobby in the hug. He giggled when Zeppelin dived on him. "He want big Deanie hug," he told the men, hugging his dog.

Dean pulled away when Dave let himself into the house. "Hey Deanie. Sorry I'm late."

"UNCA DAVEY!" Dean jumped up, and ran over to his other uncle. "I's four, unca Davey," he told Dave, putting his arms out to be picked up.

"Are you? Wow, you're getting big now, aren't you?" asked Dave with a smile, walking around to sit on the couch with Dean.

Dean frowned when he saw what Dave was wearing. "Why's wear dat?" he asked, pointing at Dave's prison guard uniform.

"I have to work tonight. I don't want to end up rushing home to change, so I decided to wear it now." That was one reason, but he also had to wear a costume for Dean's surprise later.

"You's get me pwesent?"

Dave laughed and pulled out some tissue to wipe his nose, making Dean frown. "Is you sick?"

"No, Deanie. It's cold outside, it makes my nose start running."

"Where?" asked Dean, looking around the living room.

"Where what?"

"Where you's nose? It wun, we's go catch it?" he asked, looking at the men.

The three men couldn't help smiling. "No, you big silly. It's not actually running. It means it's all snotty and gross."

Dean's own little nose scrunched up. "Dat yucky, unca Davey," he said, but leaned forward, and kissed Dave's nose. "Dat so it not wun away."

"Aw. Thanks, Deanie. Look what I've got." Dave reached into the carrier bag he had, and pulled out a wrapped present. "Oh. I wonder who this is for."

Dean giggled excitedly, and reached for the present. His eyes went wide when he saw the sand coloured teddy dressed in a t-shirt, over-shirt and little jeans. He gasped when he saw the little gold coloured stone on a little piece of black rope around the teddy's neck.

"I-It Dean knight," whispered Dean, turning around to show Sam and Bobby. "Wook Sammy and unca Bee-bee."

"Oh yeah. He's nice isn't he?"

Dean turned to look at Dave, and threw his free arm around him. "F-Fank you." He pulled away from his uncle, and hugged the teddy. "You my mostest favit," he told the bear.

"Glad you like it, Deanie. Now if you want to talk to Dean the knight or give him a hug, you can." Dave was going to keep a look out for a little leather jacket to go with it. "Hey Deanie, When you get dressed, do you want to come get some ice cream with me?"

"Why not Sammy?"

"Remember that surprise I told you about? Well, if you go with Dave... Me and Bobby will get it ready for you."

"Sapise? What is it, Sammy?" he asked, before jumping up, and running to the stairs.

* * *

At the ice cream store, Dave ordered two chocolate ice creams. "Fank you," said Dean politely to the young woman who brought it over.

"You're welcome, little guy," she said with a smile. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I's four today," he told her, holding his fingers up again.

"Wow. Happy birthday." She turned to Dave. "He's lovely. Is he yours?"

"No. He's my little nephew," Dave told her with a proud smile. "I'm just bringing him out for a treat."

Dean watched Dave with a grin. "I's 'ike chocate ice ceem. And unca Davey do awell." He stared at her for a minute. "You's eyes is bwoo. I's 'ike bwoo, dey pwetty."

The woman, whose name was Samantha, laughed. "Aw. He's a little sweetie. Thanks little guy. You don't have to pay for your ice cream, it's a birthday present from me." She leaned forward, and whispered, "You have pretty eyes too," in his ear.

Dean started blushing, and tried to cover his eyes with his Undertaker hat.

"Since when have you been shy? Come here," said Dave, taking the hat off Dean, so they could see his face. "That's better."

"Ooh ooh. Wook," he said, pointing at his bandanna. "Dis fwom Undaker."

Samantha looked impressed. "Really? I've always wanted to met him. I like him too. The tombstone is the best."

"Yeah. Dat awsum. And wopes cool awell. And... and west in peas."

"Don't forget the eye thing, that's pretty cool too." She looked up when someone called her name. "I'm sorry. I have to get back to work. But make sure you have a good birthday, okay?"

"Fank you. Bye bye." He waved at her, and looked up at Dave, who was smiling at him. "What?"

"Have you ever met anyone who didn't like you?"

Dean giggled, and picked up his spoon.

After Dave paid for his, they went outside. He wasn't allowed to take Dean home until he had a text from Bobby or Sam.

"Hey, I know. Why don't I take you for a drive in the car? I know you like cars."

Dean started jumping. "Yeah. We's go dwive."

* * *

When the two got home an hour later, Dave opened the door, and picked Dean up to carry him inside.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled when Dave reached the living room.

Dean almost jumped out of his skin in fright, and threw his arms around Dave's neck in a tight hug, hiding his face in his shoulder. They had probably scared the poor thing half to death.

"Hey, come on kiddo. It's your surprise," said Sam, coming to stand in-front of Dean, holding his arms out to take his little brother.

Dean was transferred from Dave to Sam, and stared at him with wide eyes. "You's go mad, Sammy?" he asked his brother, who was dressed like Robin.

Sam laughed. "No. You cheeky monkey. Everyone's dressed up, look." He turned around so Dean could see the roomful of people, who were dressed in costumes. The room had been decorated in blue and green balloons, and a banner. All the breakable stuff had been moved out of harms reach, and the couch moved back to make room to dance.

"And there's only one person I'd dress up like a freak for."

"You's dwess 'ike Wobin for me, Sammy?" he asked with a big grin.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. Look, we've even got Zeppelin dressed up for you."

Dean gasped when Zeppelin ran forward with a blue cloth tied to his collar, and a blue Superman t-shirt With The **S **on it, that Sam had bought for the dog. "Soop Zeppin," he said, giggling and clapping.

The dog jumped up at Sam to see his best friend, making Dean giggle again. "Where unca Bee-bee?" he asked, stroking his beloved best friend.

"You'll see in a minute. We have to get you dressed, come on. You can't have Robin without Batman."

* * *

Five minutes later, Batman and Robin came back downstairs with the Batman theme playing on the Cd player.

"Ladies and gentlemen and kids... The birthday boy, Deanie also known as... BATMAN!"

Dean blushed under his mask when everyone started clapping and cheering. He gasped when the kitchen door opened, and a hat-less Bobby walked out in a suit, carrying a cake. "Unca Bee-bee, you's Afed Butter."

Bobby reached the birthday boy, and bowed slightly. "Master Winchester," he said in his best 'Jeeves' voice.

Dean giggled and bounced in his big brother's arms when he saw Batman and Robin on the cake. When everyone in the room started singing 'Happy birthday,' Dean smiled shyly and his eyes darted around at all of his friends.

"Again again," he said, clapping his little hands when they finished. After another verse of Happy birthday, the brothers blew out the candles together. "YAY!" When Dean wanted to see his friends, Sam let him down, and went to change the homemade Batman theme Cd, and put one of Dean's Cds into the player.

"'Exia. Hiya." Dean smiled at the little girl, who was dressed like Cinderella. "You's pwetty."

"Erm... Thanks Dean. You look nice as Batman. Look, mommy Snow White."

Dean giggled when he saw her. "I say you Snow White. You's wook nice."

"Aw. Thanks sweetie. Happy birthday," said Claire, kissing Dean's cheek.

"Fank you." Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the Firemen, who were all dressed in their work clothes. "BENNY!" he yelled in excitement, running over to the four Firemen, and hugged each of the men's legs.

"Hey Dean," said Ed, picking up the little boy. "How are you? Have you still got that costume I got you?"

Dean nodded with a big grin. "Yeah. It my and Sammy's woom. Hiya Tommy."

"Hey Batman."

Sam walked over with the camera, and told the firemen to stand together. The five of them stood so they were surrounding Dean, and smiled as the picture was taken.

Next, Dean went to go see some of the kids he made friends with at Alexia's party. Ryan was dressed like Spiderman, Martin was Superman, and Amy was a Fairy. There were a few other kids from the party too. Everyone seemed to be there but Carl.

Dean gasped when he saw a familiar baby. "ANGEL!" he yelled, running over to the baby, who was dressed like a little princess. "Angel hiya. It me, you's big buver. I Dean." The little girl giggled when Dean tickled her under the chin.

Dean spent several minutes with the baby, before he started dancing with Alexia, Ryan, Amy and another boy called Jake.

Sam stood with Bobby, and watched his brother dancing with his friends with a smile on his face. "I'm glad we did this, Bobby."

"I'm glad too," he said, chuckling when the others stopped dancing to watch Dean, who was the centre of attention.

"COME DANCE, SAMMY!"

Sam shrugged, and walked over to dance with his little brother. Everyone in the room laughed, watching Batman and Robin dance in the middle of the room.

After the song, Sam picked Dean up, and wrapped one arm around his stomach and knees, and spun him in a circle, so it looked like Dean was flying. "NEEEOOOW! BATDEAN READY FOR TAKE OFF!"

Dean screamed with laughter, and held his arms in-front of him. "NA, NA, NA, BATDEEEEAAAN!"

When Sam finally put his brother down, Dave took the camera, and told Dean, Sam, Bobby and Zeppelin to get together for a family picture. Dean climbed onto Zeppelin so he was sitting on his back, and Sam and Bobby knelt on either side of him, so he was in the middle. Each of them had big smiles on their faces while Dave took a few pictures.

When the pictures were taken, everyone started dancing again. One of Dean's favourite songs came on, so he started dancing with Sam, Dave and Zeppelin.

Over the music there was a knock at the door, so Bobby went to answer it.

Dean gasped when Alanna came rolling in. "ANA!" he yelled, running over to his friend, who was dressed like Catwoman. "We's Batman and Cat 'ady."

"Yeah. And we've got Robin too," she said with a laugh, pointing at Sam.

"Unca Bee-bee Afed Butter. Ooh ooh. You's see Zeppin? SOOP ZEPPIN!"

Dean's dog came running over, his cape flying behind him. "Oh my god. Isn't he cute?" said Alanna, leaning over to stroke Super Zeppelin.

"Dese my fends. EVYBODY! DIS 'ANA! SHE HURTED, YOU'S NICE!" Dean told them, pointing his finger. "IF YOU'S NOT, ME AND WOBIN KNOCK YOU OUT!"

Alanna laughed, and kissed Dean's cheek. "Thanks, my little adorable guy."

"Wecome Cat 'ady. Come dance," he said, going behind her chair, and trying to push the back of it.

Bobby rolled his eyes, and took the handles to help Dean, who was going nowhere.

When Dean and Alanna reached the makeshift dance floor, Dean walked around to face her, and took her hands. He started bouncing up and down, and moving Alanna's hands with him. Dean giggled when Alanna let one hand go and twirled him around, before taking both hands back and continuing to dance.

After the song finished, he climbed up on her knees, and gave her a hug. "Dere go."

"Aw. Thanks sweetheart. Your hugs always cheer me up." Alanna smiled at Bobby when he brought over a glass of orange juice. "Thanks Alfred," she said, before she turned to Dean, and told him to go dance with his friends.

"'Kay Cat 'ady," he said, going over to his brother.

"He's a little sweetheart, Bobby. You should be proud of him."

"Yeah I am." The two were watching the dancing, and they both started laughing when Sam began doing his weird dancing.

"GO WOBIN!" yelled Dean, laughing and clapping.

Dave joined in, and started even weirder/crazier dancing. The two men enjoyed making the kids laugh, especially Dean.

Dean giggled, and watched Sam, before he started copying his wild arm movements, and shaking his shoulders and his hips. It was hard to tell whose dancing was weirder- The Winchesters or Daves.

Bobby went into the kitchen, and brought trays and plates of food out. He put them on the big table him and Sam had brought in the living room. After the current song finished, people started going over to get something to eat.

Dean and his little friends sat on the floor, the grown-ups sat on the couch and chairs that had been brought in.

As they ate, Jerry the mouse came wandering out of his hole, making the children scream. "STOP SCWEAMING! IT JEWWY! YOU'S SCARE HIM!" Dean yelled, giving his paper plate to Sam, before rushing over to the wall when Jerry ran back into his home.

"Dat not nice, you's scareded my Jewwy." He didn't seem to mind that the mouse had scared his friends. When Dean sat back down, he moved so he was sitting next to Angel, who was in her car seat. "Hiya, 'ittle sister," he said, pulling a funny face.

The little girl giggled when Dean stuck his tongue out at her, showing her the half-eaten food. As he shared his food with Zeppelin, Bobby started cutting the batman cake so he could share it out when everybody finished eating.

When everyone finished, Bobby placed a slice of cake on a paper plate, and handed it out to the birthday boy. "There you go, Master Winchester."

"Fank you, Afed," said Dean with a huge smile as 'Alfred' started giving everyone a slice of his cake.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was done eating, so the presents were handed over to the birthday boy.

Sam passed him one of two he had forgotten that morning. Dean unwrapped the gifts with Sam's help, and smiled when he saw the collection of Batman comics. "It Batman. Fank you, Wobin."

"You're welcome, Batman," he said with a smile, and passed him another one. "We forgot this too."

Dean ripped the paper off, and gasped when he saw a black Nintendo DS and a SpongeBob game. "WOW! Fank you woads and woads, Sammy."

"You're welcome loads and loads. I'll show you how to play it later."

When Alexia held her present out, Dean smiled, and took the gift, which was two toy cars. "Yay. Cars, I woves cars," he said happily, kissing her cheek.

"Glad you like them, Dean," she whispered, blushing furiously.

The next presents included a toy gun, a toy motorbike with figure, a Batman t-shirt, a couple of DVDs of childrens films and some clothes.

"Fank you. Dis nice party. But we's dance again. Come."

Bobby put Metallica on next, and Enter sandman came blaring out of the player. "WOOHOO! 'ANA! CAT 'ADY!" yelled Dean, holding out his arms. "Dance wiv me again?"

When Alanna smiled and nodded, Bobby pushed her in-front of Dean, who took her hands, and started bouncing, his little arms flailing up and down.

After the song was over, Dean wanted to dance with Steve and Ed. The two firemen didn't usually dance, but like everyone else they couldn't say no to Dean.

Dean giggled and danced with two of his firemen friends. "Eddie and Stevie funny dancing."

"Well, I don't usually dance, but this is a special occasion." The two men looked behind Dean, and blinked in surprise when Ben and their boss started dancing beside them.

"Whoa. Don't faint. The boss is having fun," said Steve with a laugh.

Tom glared at the men, who were staring at him. "Hey. I'm not completely boring, you know."

Dean was giggling happily when the four firemen got into a line and started dancing in unison. "YAY!"

Amy came over, and asked Dean to dance with her. "'Kay, when dey do dance. Dey funny," he said, pointing at the dancing Firemen. He giggled and clapped when the four Firemen bowed to end the dance. "Dat wight funny. I's dance wiv you now."

"Thanks Dean," said the little girl, blushing.

Amy giggled when Dean spun in a circle. "You go awound," he said to the little girl, who looked around her to make sure she wouldn't bump into anyone, before she danced in a circle. "YAY! Dat good."

Dean then made everyone laugh again by climbing on Super Zeppelin's back, and riding him around the living room. "WE'S SOOPHEWOES!" he yelled, holding a little fist in the air.

When some of the kids came over to stroke the dog gently, Zeppelin tensed and looked around at the boys and girls. He saw none of them were a threat to Dean, so he relaxed and let his guard down slightly.

Bobby offered orange juice around, so Dean climbed off his dog and took a cup with a smile. "Fank you. You's dance, unca Bee-bee?"

"When I've finished with these, little man." Bobby smiled at his boy when he started dancing again. He wondered where the little boy got the energy from, he hadn't stopped since he had come in.

After he finished handing the drinks out, Bobby joined Dean. The birthday boy waved Sam over too, and the two men took one of Dean's little hands, so they could dance together.

"You can tell they love him loads, can't you?" Cathy asked Claire, who was standing beside her.

Claire looked at the other woman with a smile. "Yeah. Their whole world revolves around Dean. They love him more than anything."

"Yeah. Can you blame them? He's a great little kid." Cathy sat her daughter on her knee, and they watched the dancing. After the song, Sam picked Dean up and gave him a hug.

* * *

An hour later, Ben, Ed, Steve and Tom had to leave to start their shift at the fire station.

"Bye bye," said Dean, walking over to give each man a hug.

"We'll see you later, okay?" said Steve, smiling down at him as they left.

Not long after the firemen left, the party was coming to an end, so the parents came over to pick up their kids.

Dean was still dancing, but after another ten minutes, he had to sit down on Sam's knee. "Wow. I's seepy wiv dat dancing."

"I'm not surprised. You've been dancing non-stop for the past few hours," he said, kissing Dean's cheek under the mask. "Have you had fun?"

"Yeah. Fank you, Sammy... I's mean Wobin."

"You're welcome, little Batman." He sighed, and turned to Bobby, Dave, Cathy, Alanna and Claire, who were the only ones who were left. "Thanks a lot for coming."

"You're welcome," said Alanna. "It was really nice of you to invite me."

"OOH OOH! Evyone dance wiv me." Dean jumped up off the couch and started dancing again, wiggling his little hips and head banging along to the screams of AC/DC.

"You were tired a minute ago," said Sam with a fond eyeroll.

Dean giggled, and held his hand out. "You's dance wiv me, Wobin?" he asked his brother, who knelt on his knees, and took Dean's hands in both of his.

"BATMAN... WOBIN... DANCING!" sang Dean, bouncing up and down.

After a few minutes, Dean sat on Sam's knee, his back against his big brother's chest. "I's not dance now." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily and relaxing in Sam's arms

After several minutes of silence, Claire looked over to check on him and had to smile at the adorable scene. "Aw. He's fallen asleep."

Sam leaned over to see Dean. "It must be all the dancing he's been doing," he told them with a smile.

"We better go," said Cathy quietly, getting her daughter ready. "See you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye Cath."

While Bobby saw his friend out, Sam laid his little brother gently on the couch, and covered him up with Dave's jacket to keep him warm. "Happy birthday, kiddo," he whispered, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Dean woke up an hour later, and seemed confused when he noticed he was on the couch with Dave's leather jacket over him. "Hiya Sammy."

"Hey Dean. Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked, lifting him to sit on his knee.

Dean giggled, and hugged his big brother. "Yeah... Fank you's party, Sammy. And dwess 'ike Wobin."

"You're very welcome for both, kiddo."

Dean pulled away, and kissed Sam's cheek under his Robin mask. "I's need wee-wee, Sammy," he said, before running upstairs.

A couple of minutes later, Dean came back down, holding his Undertaker and 'Dean the knight' teddies.

"I guess you like the teddy I got you," said Dave, smiling at Dean when the little boy started running his fingers over the top of the teddy's head, so the hair stuck up.

"Yeah. He weally cool. Fank you."

* * *

That evening, Sam was showing Dean how to play on his new game.

Dean giggled and clapped as he cheered his brother on. "Go Sammy. No Dat, do dat," he said, pointing frantically at something on the screen.

"I'm doing that. Calm down," Sam told him, kissing the soft hair. They had finally managed to get Dean out of his Batman costume, and into his Batman Pajamas. If Dean had his way, he would probably wear the costume for bed.

Dean smiled, and hugged his new teddy tightly as he continued watching. Since the party ended, he hadn't let the teddy out of his sight and refused to be parted from it.

"Here, try and do it now," said Sam, pausing the game, and holding the DS out to the little boy. When Dean took the hand-held console, Sam moved a little closer so he could help if he needed it.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	42. Dean the mechanic

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

**Mechanic Dean and Bobby the 'car doctors'.  
**

"I's see unca Bee-bee now pwease?" Dean asked his brother, giving him the look.

Sam smiled, noticing Dean's speech was getting a little better now he was four. "Yeah of course you can, kiddo. But be good, and do as he tells you, okay?"

"YAAAAY! Fank you, Sammy. Bye bye."

"Come here," said Sam, picking Dean up to give him a kiss and hug. "I'll keep Zeppelin in here with me, so he's not disturbing Bobby."

"'Kay den. Come, Zeppin. Hug." Dean knelt down, and gave his dog a big hug. "You stay wiv Sammy." After his hug with Zeppelin, he ran to the door. "Bye bye Sammy and Zeppin."

"Bye," said Sam with a wave.

Dean giggled as he ran to the garage. He stopped in the doorway and started jumping and waving at his uncle. "Hiya unca Bee-bee. Sammy say I's hep you."

"Hey, little man. Good, I need some help with this one. It's a pain in the butt," said Bobby, wiping his hands on the old cloth. "Come on then, my little mechanic."

Dean giggled again, and ran over to Bobby. "I's Mecnic Deanie. I make cars better."

Bobby grabbed a stool and placed it in-front of the car for Dean to stand on, so he could see. "There we go. Can ya see?"

"Yeah. I's see, you's dere, and car dere. I see fings."

"Dean, I wasn't asking if ya were blind, I was asking if ya could see in there," Bobby told him, pointing to the opened hood.

"Oops. Yeah. Dat... Erm... engine. Car go brum brum."

Bobby looked impressed. "Well done, little man. Ya can say it properly now."

Dean grinned at his uncle, his little nose scrunching up adorably. "What we's do?"

"Can ya see anything that shouldn't be there, or looks weird?" Bobby adjusted the little light he used, so Dean could see properly.

"Erm... Dat?" asked Dean, pointing at something.

"No. That's supposed to be there. Come on, ya have to help me here. I need fresh eyes, I've been going over this car since yesterday."

"Awight," said Dean, before he started pointing at everything he could see.

"No, little man. I've checked those, they're fine."

Dean narrowed his eyes, and leaned a little closer into the car.

"What the hell are ya doing? Yer going to fall in." Bobby grabbed hold of Dean's waist, and held him steady. "What are ya looking at?"

"UNCA BEE-BEE! WOOK!" yelled Dean, pointing at something, before reaching for it.

"Dean, don't ya dare put yer hand in there, ya could hurt yerself."

Dean didn't take any notice, he reached in further, and when he straightened up, he had a big grin on his face. "Wook," he said, holding something between his black oil-covered fingers.

Bobby frowned, and took it from Dean. "What the hell is it?" He had never seen one before, and knew it didn't belong in the car. He looked back at Dean, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "No way. Shall we see if she's okay now?"

Dean nodded, and when Bobby put him down, he ran over to the car door to watch.

"Are ya ready?" asked Bobby, before turning the key. At first it wouldn't work, but after a few tries, the car finally started. "Well done, little man."

"YAAAAAY!" he yelled, jumping up and down with his arms in the air. "I'S DID IT! I'S MECNIC DEANIE! YAY!"

Bobby laughed, and climbed back out. "Come here," he said, picking him up and spinning him around. "Ya fixed a car. I'm so proud of ya."

Dean giggled, and threw his little arms around Bobby's neck, before looking back at the car. "I did it. We's show Sammy? I mecnic Deanie. We see Sammy."

"Wait a minute." Bobby grabbed the cloth, and wiped both his and Dean's hands so he could check to make sure his hand wasn't hurt. When he saw it was okay, he sighed in relief. "Come on then. Let's go show Sam what a great little mechanic ya are."

All the way to the house, Dean was bouncing in Bobby's arms happily.

"Hey, Sam. Guess who just fixed his first car," announced Bobby, walking into the house.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "He fixed it? Dean fixed a car?"

"Yeah," said Bobby proudly. "I've been working on the car since yesterday, trying to find a problem with the carburettor or engine. Out comes the little man... in two minutes, he's found the problem." He reached into his pocket, and held up what Dean had removed from the car.

"What is it?" he asked, making Bobby laugh.

"I mecnic Deanie, Sammy. I maked car better. It go BRUM BRUUUUUM!" Dean told his big brother with a wide smile.

Sam smiled back, impressed that his little brother had fixed a car. "Wow. That's amazing. I'm so proud of you." He lifted Dean from Bobby's arms to give him a hug, and couldn't resist teasing him. "Getting a little rusty there, old man?"

"Hey. It's my job to find something wrong with the engine parts, not searching around for things that may or may not be in there."

"Weave my unca Bee-bee awone. We gotted hats on, we's two mecnics."

"I'm only joking. So wearing a hat makes you a mechanic then does it?"

"Nooo. Mecnic car docor... doc-doctor. Ooh ooh. I say it. We's bestest. MECNICS WULE!" Dean yelled, holding his little hand out to Bobby.

"Mechanics rule," said Bobby, high-fiving the little boy.

Dean giggled happily. "We's go make cars better pwease?"

Bobby looked at Sam. "Do ya mind? We won't be out long. I'll just teach him things inside a car again, see if he remembers them. And I'll show him the tools."

"You know you'll be there all day, don't you? You know what he's like with cars, he's like Dean the knight... Obsessed with them."

"So? He takes after me," Bobby joked. "Ya may have noticed, but I love working on cars, so I don't mind teaching the little man."

"Go on then. I'll make something special for lunch for my little mechanic." Sam kissed Dean's cheek and let him down. "Go on. Love you."

"Bye bye, Sammy. Woves you awell." Dean tugged on Bobby's trousers. "COME! WE'S SAVE CARS!" he yelled, running back outside.

"I've created a monster," Bobby said to Sam. "See ya in a few days then."

Sam laughed again, and went back to cleaning the sink.

Back in the garage, Dean was jumping as he waited for his uncle Bobby. He grinned when Bobby walked into the garage.

"Hey, little man. Let's see if ya remember what I taught ya months ago," he said, picking the little boy up. "What's this?"

Dean put his finger against his lips, thinking. "Erm... It..." He pouted, and lowered his head. "I not member."

"It's okay. It's a carburettor. Try and say it."

"Car..booter. It Carbooter?"

"Close. Car-bur-ettor. Try again." Bobby watched Dean's face as he concentrated.

"Car-boo-eater. Dat wight, unca Bee-bee? I say it wight?" Dean asked with big round eyes.

"That's right, little man. Do ya remember this? Remotes, and toys use them to work."

"Ooh ooh. Batwy? Is I wight?"

"Wow. Good job. What's this? This one's a little harder, but I know ya can do it."

* * *

Dean listened to everything Bobby taught him. "Dis fun, unca Bee-bee. What dem?" he asked, pointing at Bobby's tools. "What dey do?"

Bobby smiled, and reached for something at random. "This is a wrench."

"Wench. I hold it?" asked Dean, holding his hand out.

"Be very careful." Bobby handed it over, but still kept hold of it himself.

"Ooh. It nice. I's have one?"

"I'll get ya some when yer older, okay?" Bobby took the wrench back, and picked up another tool. "This is a screwdriver."

"Scewdwiver. It dwive car? It 'ittle, how it dwive?" asked Dean, frowning in confusion.

"It doesn't actually drive. It tightens things up. It's a silly name isn't it?"

"Yeah. It stoopid. Why's say it scewdwiver if not dwive nowhere."

"These are pliers," Bobby told him, showing him what he was talking about.

"Dese 'ittle awell. I have dese? I 'ittle."

"No, little man. Just because it's small doesn't mean only small people use it."

Dean giggled. He loved spending time with his uncle Bobby.

* * *

Dean jumped in surprise when Sam came to the garage door with hands on his hips. "Are you two deaf? I called you in for lunch four times now. Come on before it gets cold."

"Oops. We's not hear you, Sammy. Unca Bee-bee show me what wench and scewdwivers is. And... and woads fingys."

"Come on, little man. Let's go inside. Ya can come back out some other time. Ya make a brilliant mechanic." Bobby walked Dean into the house, and they both cleaned their hands.

"Chicken," said Dean happily when he saw the chicken and potatoes on his plate. "I woves chicken, Sammy." He sat on the chair he always sat on, which had a couple of cushions on so he could reach the table.

"I know. That's why I made it. Eat up then. No giving food to Zeppelin, he has his over there," Sam told him, pointing his fork at Dean's dog, who was eating out of his bowl.

Dean sighed, and started eating. "Ooh ooh. Sammy, I know what carbooeater is. It in car."

"Wow. You're very clever, aren't you?" said Sam with a proud smile. "After lunch what do you want to do? And you've been out with the cars all morning, so you're going to spend some time with me, little mister."

Dean giggled again, and nodded. "'Kay, Sammy. What do?"

"I don't know. We'll find something to do."

* * *

Awhile later, The little family had finished eating, so Dean and Sam were thinking of things to do.

"Come, Sammy... fink what we's do," said Dean, laying back on the couch, holding his Undertaker and Dean the knight teddies.

"I'm thinking." Sam saw Dean's toys, and smiled. "Hey, Batman and Undertaker never got to have a fight did they?"

"No, Sammy. Good idea, Wobin." He rushed over to get his Batman and Undertaker figures and wrestling ring.

"Who's who? You Batman or Undertaker?" asked Sam, kneeling on the floor.

"Undaker. No, Batman... NO! Undaker."

Sam took the two figures, and hid them behind his back. "Okay choose."

"Erm... dat one," said Dean, choosing Sam's left hand.

Sam smiled, and brought his hand back out.

"YAY! UNDAKER!" cheered Dean, taking his favourite wrestler. "Come, Batman."

Sam cleared his throat, and acted as the announcer. "This match is to see who's the best. First in the ring. The phenom... THE UNDERTAKER!" He put Batman in the ring. "His opponent is the dark knight... BATMAN! It's Batman vs the Deadman."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Batman knight?"

"Well, it's his nickname. He's not a knight like Dean the knight. Come on, Undertaker. See if you can beat me."

"GRRRRR!" growled Dean, making 'Taker jump in the air, and land on Batman.

Sam raised his eyebrows and stood Batman back up. Batman kicked the undertaker, so he ended up laying in the ring.

Dean pouted, and sat the Undertaker up. "YAY! He sitted up. Dat what he do."

"Oh no. I'm getting beat," said Sam, smiling again when Dean slashed his thumb across his own throat.

"IT DOOMTONE!" Dean took Batman from Sam, and held him upside down to slam him down on his head. Afterwards, he laid Undertaker over the prone Batman. "ONE... TWO... FWEE. YAAAAAY!"

"Well done, kiddo." Sam reached over, and ruffled Dean's hair.

Dean giggled, and got his Dean the knight teddy. "You not beated me. I bestest ever and ever," he said as the teddy and the figure started fighting.

After a few minutes of struggling, Undertaker was out. Teddy Dean laid over him, and Sam counted. "ONE... TWO... THREE. THE WINNER IS... DEAN THE KNIGHT!"

"WOOHOO! I's knowed you bestest."

"Let's watch some TV." Sam picked up the remote to choose something to watch, as he flicked through the channels, he smiled when he saw the old cartoon he used to watch. "Oh Beetlejuice. I used to love this."

"YAY! BEETWEJUICE!" cheered Dean excitedly, remembering the funny cartoon from when Bobby had watched it with him. He giggled, and leaned forward to watch as the ghost with the most became 'Grimdiana Bones' and kept getting squashed by a boulder every time he said his name.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	43. Dean & Sam play a few pranks

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

**This chapter's for Lia Walker who wanted Dean to fall in water.  
**

**The brothers watch Beetlejuice. Dean & Sam play a couple of pranks. Dean almost drowns.  
**

The two Winchesters were sitting side by side on the couch, watching Beetlejuice on Sam's laptop.

Dean giggled at something Beetlejuice did, and looked up at Sam with a grin. "He funny, Sammy."

"Yeah, I know kiddo," said Sam, taking a sip of his coffee, and watching the cartoon with his brother.

A minute later, Dean's eyes widened and he suddenly screamed, "SAMMY!" scaring Sam half to death.

"Dean, what the hell?" said Sam, putting his now-empty cup down. He turned to Dean, who was staring at him with huge tearful green eyes. "Dean? Are you alright, kiddo? What's wrong?"

"Beetwejuice ghostie, Sammy," was all Dean said.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Yeah... and? You scream like a lunatic, nearly giving me a heart attack because Beetlejuice is a ghost? He didn't scare you, did he? If he did, I'll turn it off."

Dean shook his head, eyes still wide. "No, Sammy. He funny. I's finking, wight? Beetwejuice ghostie... dat mean Dean knight getted him?"

"Er..." Sam took one look at Dean's huge eyes, and didn't have the heart to tell him Beetlejuice wasn't real. "No, kiddo. Dean the knight won't get Beetlejuice."

"But... but... Dean knight get ghosties... Beetwejuice ghostie."

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's little shoulders. "Dean, I promise... Dean the knight won't hurt him. He only hurts nasty ghosts... and Beetlejuice is nice, isn't he? So he won't get him."

"How's you know? He fink he nasty, and get him."

"Oh my god," Sam whispered to himself. He put the laptop on the other side of the couch, and sat Dean on his knee. "Dean, look at me. I promise... and double promise that Dean the knight will not get Beetlejuice."

Dean's pout turned into a big grin. '"Kay den. We's watch him?"

Sam smiled, and put the laptop back on Dean's knee. He started another episode, wrapping his arms around Dean's front. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Wook..." Dean pointed at the screen, and gasped when Beetlejuice got split in two. "SAMMY! SAMMY, DEY TWO BEETWEJUICE!"

"Dean, do you have to shout? I'm right here. I'm not deaf, you know."

"Sammy, I's want Beetwejuice. Why's not I gotted Beetwejuice?"

"Er... because... I don't know where he lives. So... I can't ask him to come see you."

"But say name fwee times, he come."

"It's not a good idea to say his name. Er... because if you do, other things might come too." Sam always thought the Bloody Mary thing was a myth, but it was actually real. He really didn't want to go around with a shotgun, hunting Beetlejuice, if he turned up.

"He not 'ike me," he pouted.

"Have you ever met anyone who didn't like you? Well apart from Carl, who's a freak anyway. I bet if Beetlejuice met you, he'd love you. You could both play jokes on everyone, and make them all laugh."

"Dat be funny. Me and you pway jokes on peeples?"

Sam sighed. He wished he hadn't said that. "Well, it depends what kind of jokes you want to play. They can't be nasty ones."

* * *

After the cartoon finished, Dean turned to Sam. "What we's do?" he asked, clapping.

Sam sighed, and thought of an easy one. "Why don't we put a whoopee cushion in Bobby's chair?" Sam knew Dean used to keep one in his bag, for when he played pranks on people. "I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?"

"'Kay, Sammy," said Dean, giving his sleeping dog a hug. "Zeppin, me and Sammy pway jokes. It be funny."

When Sam got the whoopee cushion, he went to see Bobby. "Hey Bobby. I'm just letting you know that Dean wants to play pranks. This will be in your chair. Act like you don't know it's there when you come in."

"Sure, Sam. Little man's been watching Beetlejuice again, has he?"

"Are you kidding? He's been watching it nearly all morning. I better get back in. I'll let you know what else we do, so you don't end up hurt or anything."

"Yeah. Thanks for the warning."

* * *

"Put it there," Sam told his brother, giving him the whoopee cushion. "Make sure he can't see it."

Dean giggled, and put it in the chair under the chair cushion. "It be funny, in't it Sammy?"

"Yeah. It'll be very funny, kiddo." Sam gasped when he heard the door close. "Oh no. Bobby's coming in. Quick, let's sit down." The two brothers ran to sit on the couch and pretended to look innocent.

As soon as Bobby came in, Dean burst out laughing.

"Shh. We have to be quiet," whispered Sam, putting a hand over Dean's mouth. "Hey Bobby. Dean's just thinking of something funny he saw earlier."

Bobby smiled, and sat in the chair. The noise it made when he sat on the cushion made Dean scream with laughter.

Sam and Bobby smiled at the little boy, who was doubled over. "D-Dat funny," he giggled, pointing at Bobby. "He..." He couldn't finish, he started laughing again.

Zeppelin was now awake, staring at Dean with his head tilted, probably wondering what was going on.

"Dean, it wasn't that funny." Sam rolled his eyes when that made Dean laugh harder. "Will you calm down now? It happened five minutes ago."

"Sowwy." Dean put his hands over his mouth, and looked at Bobby, and went into hysterics again.

Sam sighed, and waited for his brother to calm down.

Almost ten minutes later, Dean finally stopped laughing. "Have you calmed down yet?"

"Yeah. I's stop. What we's do?"

"Er... What about..."

"We go kisen, unca Bee-bee not hear what we's do." Dean got down from Sam's knee, and ran to the kitchen.

"I'll let you know," Sam told Bobby, before going into the kitchen, where Dean was already sitting at the table.

"Come, Sammy. We's fink more."

Sam sat in the chair beside Dean. "Hey, I know." He got a quarter out of his pocket, and a pencil out of the drawer, and ran it down the side. "Ask Bobby to put this down his face, and when he's finished, he'll have a long line down his face."

"Dat be funny, Sammy."

"Go get him," Sam told him, ruffling his hair.

Dean smiled back, and climbed down from his chair. "UNCA BEE-BEE!" he yelled, running into the room.

"What's up, little man?"

"Unca Bee-bee, do dis." Dean climbed up on Bobby's knee, and held out the quarter. "Put on you's face."

Bobby took the quarter, and ran it down the middle of his face. He didn't mind washing his face after, Dean's laughter would be worth it.

As soon as he saw Bobby's face, Dean giggled again, clapping in delight. "Wook, Sammy. Unca Bee-bee go baff," he said, pointing at his uncle. "Ooh ooh. We's do sumfing more? Come, Sammy." He climbed from the chair, and rushed into the kitchen again.

Sam sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I'm coming. The things we do for that kid."

"Yeah, I know. But he's worth it though."

"Yeah, he is." Sam followed Dean in the kitchen, and saw him standing on a chair at the sink. "What are you doing?"

"Hep me, Sammy. I's not weach it." Dean leaned over, and tried to turn the taps.

"Fine. But do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" asked Sam, putting the cold tap on for his brother.

Dean grinned, and put his hands in the sink as it filled up with water. "Get unca Bee-bee."

Sam sighed again, and went to get Bobby. "Hey, Bobby. Little freak wants you in the kitchen."

"Why? What's he doing now?"

"I have no idea. He asked me to come get you," he said as the two walked into the kitchen. "I've got him."

"Come, unca Bee-bee," he said with wide innocent eyes. "Come see."

"What do ya want, little man?" asked Bobby, walking over to the little boy.

Dean brought his hands out, and splashed the water all over Bobby. "I'S GOTTED YOU!" he yelled, laughing.

Bobby blinked the water out of his eyes. "Well... that was wet."

"Well done, kiddo. That was good," said Sam, picking his brother up.

"I's wetted unca Bee-bee," he giggled, throwing his arms around Sam's neck. "Ha ha. You's wet, unca Bee-bee."

Bobby mock-glared at him. "I'll get ya for that."

Dean laughed, and tried to hide in Sam's t-shirt. "Save me, Sammy. Unca Bee-bee get me." He screamed when Bobby grabbed him from behind, and took him from his big brother.

"Have ya finished wetting me now?"

"Yeah. But it funny, in't it, unca Bee-bee?"

Bobby smiled, and tweaked the little nose. "Yeah. It was very funny."

"Fank you." He started struggling, so Bobby let him down, and he ran back into the living room.

Sam emptied the sink, then the two men joined Dean in the living room. "Dean?" asked Sam, frowning when he didn't see him anywhere.

"BOOOOOO!" yelled Dean, jumping out from his hiding place.

Sam gasped, and jumped. "God. You scared me, kiddo."

"Good one, little man."

Dean giggled, and jumped up and down. "I's scareded Sammy."

Sam lifted Dean into his arms. "You think that's funny, do you? Because I don't think it was that funny."

"Come, Sammy. It 'ittle funny."

Sam kissed Dean's tiny nose. "I guess it was. You're pretty good at this. But let's play some more later, okay? Let's watch a bit of TV."

"'Kay Sammy. But pwomise we's pway more?"

"I promise, kiddo."

* * *

A few hours later, Sam was running the bath to get Zeppelin in it. Earlier, Dean had played a prank on him, and ended up getting flour all over the dog.

Sam turned off the taps, then turned to Dean. "Don't go near the water. I'll be back in a minute with Zeppelin."

"I's not, Sammy. I be good."

Sam nodded, and ruffled Dean's hair. "Good. I'll be back in a sec."

Dean waited until Sam left the bathroom, before running into his and Sam's room to get the box he used to climb into bed. "I's know." He stood on the box, and turned the tap back on.

He leaned over to turn the other tap on, but he leaned over too far, and ended up falling in the bath.

The little boy hit his head against the side of the tub, and sank under the water, unconscious.

* * *

"Come on, Zeppelin. I know you hate baths, but you need one. Come on." Sam tried to pull on Zeppelin's collar, but the dog didn't move.

"Go check on the little man. He's being too quiet. I'll bring Zeppelin up."

Sam nodded, and ran upstairs. He couldn't hear Dean at all, which got him worried. "Dean?"

He walked into the bathroom, and his eyes widened when he saw his little brother under the water, unmoving. "DEAN!" he screamed, running over to the bathtub to lift his limp brother out of the water. "Dean, can you hear me? Come on, kiddo."

The little boy's head flopped limply backwards, making Sam panic.

Sam laid Dean gently on the floor, and checked to see if he was breathing. "Oh god. BOBBY! CALL AN AMBULANCE! Nonono." He put one hand on Dean's chest, and started giving CPR. After chest compressions, he tilted Dean's little head back, pinched his nose, and pressed his lips against the cold lips of his little brother.

Bobby ran into the bathroom and gasped in horror at what he saw. "Oh my god," he whispered, rushing over to his boys. "I've called them. What happened?"

"I don't know. I came in, and he was under the water." Sam looked back down at his brother, and pressed down on his chest. "Come on, Dean. BREATHE!"

Bobby took a shaky breath, and knelt closer to Dean. "I'll do stomach compressions. See if he'll cough the water up." He placed one hand on Dean's abdomen, and pressed upwards.

Sam turned tearful eyes to Bobby. "O-Okay. Come on, kiddo. Please just breathe, come on baby, breathe." He stroked Dean's wet hair away from his pale, lifeless face. That was when he saw the blood trickling down Dean's forehead. "Please."

Bobby continued with the compressions, he wasn't going to stop until Dean was breathing properly. "Come on, little man," he whispered, trying not to use too much pressure on the tiny fragile ribs.

"Breathe, baby. Don't you leave me," Sam pleaded tearfully, pinching the freckled nose, and breathing for him again. "Don't die on me... Please."

Bobby pushed three more times, before Dean's tiny body jerked, and water started trickling from his mouth.

"Yeah. That's it," said Bobby, sighing in relief when Dean started coughing, his little face scrunched up in pain. "Turn him over."

Sam nodded, and turned Dean over, but supported his little head in the crook of his arm. "Come on, cough it up," he whispered, rubbing the heaving back as he tried to expel the water.

Dean was choking and whimpering with his efforts of throwing the water back up.

"That's it, kiddo. I know it hurts, but you need to get it up," Sam told him in a gentle voice. "Shh. We've got you."

The little boy stopped coughing, and reached a little hand out. "S-Sam...my," he croaked weakly.

Sam laughed, and closed his eyes. "Oh thank you, god," he whispered, turning Dean to sit in his arms, stroking his back in-case there was still some water in his lungs.

Bobby reached over, and turned the water off. He knelt down beside his boys again, taking off his jacket, and putting it over the trembling boy. "There ya go, little man."

Zeppelin suddenly ran into the room, and headed straight to Dean, sniffing and licking him.

Bobby grabbed his collar, and pulled him back. "Not now, Zeppelin," he said, before turning to Dean. "Are ya alright?"

Dean started crying, and clinging to Sam. "S-Scared, Sam-m-mmy," he whispered through slightly blue, trembling lips.

"Shh. It's alright, kiddo," said Sam, trying to wipe his own tears. "I'm here, you're alright. I've got you."

"Don't ever scare us like that again, little man. I swear yer trying to give me a heart attack or something."

Dean sniffled, and turned his huge, teary eyes to Bobby. "S-Sowwy," he whispered, trembling.

"Shh. Don't be sorry," soothed Sam, hugging Dean tighter to him, and running his fingers through the wet hair.

Bobby got up when he heard the sirens outside. "I'll show them in," he said, walking out of the room, taking Zeppelin out with him.

Sam started rocking his brother in his arms, and jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Don't touch him," he growled.

"We're here to help. My name's Shawn. Can we have a look at him?"

Dean turned huge eyes on Sam. "NO! S-S-Samm..my," he whimpered, crying again.

"Shh, Kiddo. I'm not going anywhere." He glared at the two men, daring them to take his little brother away from him.

Shawn turned to his partner, who shrugged. "Okay. What is this little guy's name?"

Sam looked down at his brother, who was watching the two men with wide scared eyes. "He's my little brother, Dean. He fell in the bath. He... he nearly drowned."

The paramedics started working on Dean. They put an oxygen mask over his little face, but Dean struggled to take it off.

"Leave it on, kiddo. You need it."

When they finished getting him ready, Shawn and Peter tried to put him on the stretcher, but Dean clung tighter to Sam, shaking his head frantically.

"Shh. It's alright." Sam turned to the paramedics. "I'll carry him. He's too scared. I'm not letting him go, he needs me."

"Okay. But try and keep him calm."

Sam nodded, and stood with Dean in his arms. Peter and Shawn followed behind him.

"I'll drive behind ya in the car," Bobby told them from the bottom of the stairs.

Sam nodded, and rushed his little brother to the waiting ambulance. "It's alright," he whispered, sitting down with Dean.

"We'll get you to the hospital in no time," Shawn told them, climbing up into the ambulance.

Dean nodded, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Dean?" asked Sam, tapping Dean's pale face gently.

Shawn smiled sympathetically. "It's okay. He's probably exhausted."

"I love you, little brother," he whispered, eyes filling with tears again.

All the way to the hospital, Sam never stopped talking to his brother.

* * *

**-The next day-**

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Sam was sitting beside Dean's hospital bed, holding the little hand in both of his.

"When I's go home?"

Sam moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and pulled him into his arms. "You can go home in a few days, kiddo. The doctors want to keep you in until they're sure you're completely fine," he said, smiling when Dean's bottom lip poked out. "Don't pull that face. I know you hate hospitals, but you nearly died, and have three stitches in your head, you're not going anywhere until you're better."

Dean sighed, and snuggled closer to Sam's chest.

Sam kissed his hair. "I love you so much."

"Woves you awell." He gasped when he saw Bobby walk in with Dave. "Unca Davey. You's come see me?"

"Of course I did, Deanie. I took the day off work, so I could come see my favourite nephew. How are you doing?"

"Sammy say I nearwy died. Wook," he said, pointing at the bandage on his head. "I's hitted my head... and it hurted."

"Look what I've got." Dave reached into the bag he carried, and brought out a mud-filled jar. "Your uncle Bobby said you love Beetlejuice. I can't get you him, but this is the best I can do. It's a beetle."

"I's gotted Beetwe name Beetwejuice," said Dean, giggling in delight. "He nice, in't he, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Thanks Dave. We've already got a zoo back home."

Dave winked at Dean, and passed the jar to Bobby, who put it in a carrier bag.

"ATCHHHOOOO!" Dean's eyes widened almost comically. "Oh no. I atchoo'd."

"Oh crap," said Sam, wiping Dean's nose. "I think you might have got a cold or something from being under the water."

Dean started pouting again, and crossed his arms. "I not want sick. I's hate water. Big stoopid meanie."

The men laughed. "Well, yer going to be alright, little man. Ya got us three to take care of ya."

"Oh no," whispered Dean with wide eyes.

"Oh yes," said Sam, kissing his brother's pouted lips.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	44. Dean's sick Dr Sammy takes care of him

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

**This chapters for Pixie9696 who wanted Dean to have a cold from when he fell in the bath. And also for Bia1007 who wanted Sam to be affected by what happened to Dean.  
**

**Dean has a cold, it's Dr Sammy, Bobby & Zeppelin's turn to take care of him.  
**

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" asked Sam, carrying his brother into the house three days later.

Dean sniffled, and put his head on Sam's shoulder. "Sick, Sammy," he whispered miserably.

"Shh. I know. We'll get you better in a couple of days, I promise." Sam carried Dean to the couch, and laid him against the mountain of pillows Bobby had made earlier. He smiled, and covered Dean up with two blankets.

"Fank you, Sammy," whispered Dean, pulling the cover up as he sneezed. "I atchoo'd."

Sam reached over, and stroked Dean's face. "It's alright. Dr Sammy will take care of you."

"You's Dr Sammy?"

"Yeah. Dr Dean was around twice to take care of me, so it's Dr Sammy's turn," he said, tweaking Dean's little nose. "It's Dr Sammy to the rescue this time."

Bobby came into the house with Dean's bag. "How's the little man?"

Dean pouted out his bottom lip. "'Ittle man sick, unca Bee-bee," he whispered, laying his head back, and pulling the covers up to keep warm.

Bobby smiled, and knelt in-front of the couch next to Sam. "Do ya need anything?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, looking miserable.

"What do ya need?"

"I's need hug," Dean told him, holding out his little arms.

"Ya need a hug? Aw. Come here, little man." He leaned over, and gently wrapped his arms around the sick little boy.

Dean closed his eyes, and hugged his uncle. "ATCHHOOO! Oops," he whispered, wiping his nose on his shirt.

"Hey. Do ya mind?" asked Bobby, pulling away. He looked down, and saw snot all over one of his favourite shirts. He mock-glared at Dean, who had laid back down with the covers pulled up to his chin, smiling shyly at him, looking all adorable. "It's alright, little man. I'll go change, then I'll come down and get ya some juice."

"F-Fank you, unca Bee-bee." Dean frowned and sniffled. "I's not 'ike be sick."

Sam smiled sadly, and gently picked Dean up again. "I know, kiddo. Let's keep you warm," he said, sitting on the couch, and covering his little brother back up. Since Dean woke up in the hospital, Sam had hardly let him go, he kept getting paranoid something would happened to him if he let him out of his sight.

Dean sighed, and snuggled closer to Sam. "I's need hug again, Sammy."

"Again? Well, it's a good thing I love you, isn't it? You'll get loads and loads of big hugs," he said, before gently giving his brother a hug.

Bobby came back down, and smiled when he saw the brothers hugging each other. "Do ya need anything else? How about some soup huh?"

"Erm... Yes pwease, unca Bee-bee. Zeppin come? Miss him."

"Just for a minute. I don't want him to hurt ya." Bobby opened the kitchen door, and Zeppelin came running in, his tongue lolling out and his tail wagging in excitement.

"Whoa," gasped Sam, holding Dean protectively. "Calm down, Zeppelin. Dean's still a little hurt, and he's sick. Be really careful, okay?"

Zeppelin jumped up, so his paws were on the couch. He sniffed at the white covering on Dean's head, and whined softly.

"It 'kay, Zeppin. I's have kiss?"

Zeppelin reached over, and licked Dean's cheek and nuzzled against him lovingly. Afterwards, he lowered his head on his paws, watching Dean.

Sam took pity on the poor dog, and patted the couch beside him. "Up here boy. But remember, don't be too rough with him, or you'll go back in the kitchen."

Zeppelin jumped up, and laid beside Sam, staring at Dean. He turned and growled when he heard a noise behind him.

"It's okay, Zeppelin. It's just Bobby, he won't hurt him." Sam reached over, and stroked the dogs head to calm him down. "Nobody's going to hurt Dean. Shh, calm down."

Zeppelin relaxed, and turned back to his best friend. Dean reached out to him, so Zeppelin got a little closer, and licked the out-stretched hand.

"Woves you Zeppin," he told him, before taking the cup from Bobby. "Fank you."

"Yer welcome, little man." Bobby handed Sam the bowl of soup to feed to Dean, and took the Batman cup when it was empty.

"Are you ready for some soup?" asked Sam, dipping Dean's little spoon into the bowl. He blew on it to make sure it wasn't too hot, and started flying the spoon around. "NEEEEOOOOW! Open up, kiddo."

Dean opened his mouth, and the spoon flew into it. "Mmmm. Dis nice," he said, before leaning forward for the next spoonful.

Sam fed Dean the soup until he had enough. He only ate half of it, then he shook his head. "I not want no more, Sammy."

Bobby stood up, and took the bowl. "Zeppelin, will ya stop staring at me? I'm not going to hurt Dean. Ya know I'll never hurt him." He winked at Dean, then took the bowl back into the kitchen.

"Stop be feek Zeppin."

Sam put his hand on Dean's cheek, and frowned. "BOBBY!" he called, making Dean jump. "BRING THE FIRST AID KIT WITH YOU! DEAN FEELS A LITTLE WARM!"

"Why shout, Sammy? You's hurted my ears," Dean pouted, and rubbed the side of his head. "Dey wun away if you make dem hurt."

"Sorry kiddo," he whispered, kissing Dean's temple.

Bobby came in with the requested item. "Sam, yer not being dramatic, are ya? Is he really hot or just a little warm?" He knelt in-front of the couch, and put his hand on Dean's forehead, and rolled his eyes. "Sam, he's only a little bit warm. Yer going to have to try and calm down."

"NO!" Sam glared at Bobby. "He nearly died, Bobby. So excuse me for being a little worried about my brother." He put the kit beside him unopened, and pulled Dean closer.

Dean yawned suddenly. "Oh no. I seepy, Sammy."

"It's alright, kiddo. Try and get some rest. I'll be right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

Dean nodded, and closed his eyes. "Fank you's wook after me, Sammy," he whispered, snuggling closer to Sam. The tiny Winchester put his little thumb in his mouth and fell asleep.

Zeppelin whined, and nudged Dean with his nose.

Sam smiled, and stroked the dog with his free hand. "It's okay, Zeppelin. He's just asleep," he told him, before turning to Bobby. "See? He's being dramatic too. We're just worried about him, okay?" He laid his hand on Dean's chest, to feel his heart beating.

"I know, Sam. So am I, but ya can't keep thinking something will happen to him every five minutes."

"Don't tell me what to do," he pouted, stroking Dean's freckled cheek gently, and humming Metallica.

Bobby sighed, and stood. He knew he might as well talk to the Impala than tell Sam not to worry about Dean. He frowned when there was a knock at the door, so he went to answer it even though they weren't expecting anybody.

"Hey Dave. What are ya doing here? I thought ya were working today. I've told ya before to come straight in."

"Sorry. I took another day off. I knew Deanie was home today, and I wanted to come see him. How is he?" he asked, walking into the living room.

"He's asleep right now. But he's doing okay. Still sick, which he hates."

Dave sighed, and sat down on the edge of the couch. His eyebrows shot up when Zeppelin started growling at him. "Whoa. It's me Dave."

Sam tried to calm the dog down again. "It's alright. He's not going to hurt your Dean. It's his uncle Dave," he whispered, stroking him until he calmed down.

"I bought him a leather jacket for his Dean the knight teddy," he told them, holding up the little black jacket. "And I got him a poster of Beetlejuice, and a new car. Oh, and some ice cream for when he's better."

"Ya didn't have to get him anything." Bobby smiled, and looked at the new car, which looked like his Impala model, but blue. "That's nice."

"Glad you like it. So, how's Beetlejuice the Beetle then?"

Sam looked at Dave for a second, before looking back down at Dean. "He's okay. He's up on the fish tank with AC and DC. Dean loves him by the way. No more pets, I mean it this time."

"How many is that now then? He's got Zeppelin, AC and DC, Beetlejuice, John and Mary... oh I forgot Jerry. Seven pets, not bad for a four year old."

"Not bad? He'll be able to start his own zoo soon," said Bobby with a smile.

Sam couldn't help smiling as he watched Dean sleeping. The little boy was making cute little snuffly noises as he breathed through his congested little nose.

Dean frowned in his sleep, and started coughing. "Hey, take it easy kiddo," whispered Sam, rubbing Dean's chest gently.

Sam sighed in relief when the coughing stopped after a few seconds, and Dean remained asleep. "I'll be back in a sec," he said, standing up with his brother still cradled to his chest.

"Where are ya going?"

Sam looked down at Dean, who was snuggled up to him. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Pass me the little man," said Bobby, holding his arms out.

"No. He's coming with me."

Bobby rolled his eyes, and stood up. "Sam, I'll look after him. What are ya going to do? Juggle him while yer on the toilet? I know yer worried about him, but yer going to have to let him out of yer sight sometime. He won't stop breathing if ya look away from him for a second," he said gently.

"You don't know that," he whispered, eyes filling with tears. "We were only away from him for a couple of minutes the other day, and he almost drowned. He nearly died, Bobby. He could've died."

"I know. I'll look after him, ya know I will. Just go to the bathroom, and pass him to me." Bobby held his arms out again. "Come on, Sam."

Sam bit his lip, and reluctantly handed his sleeping brother over to Bobby. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and ran out of the room. "I'll be a sec," he called over his shoulder.

Bobby sighed, and sat down in his chair with Dean in his arms.

Dave looked at Bobby in shock. "I've never seen Sam like that before."

I know. I thought he was bad enough after that demon went after him, or when Dean got stung. But now..." Bobby shook his head. "Since he nearly drowned, Sam's hardly slept, left Dean's side or let him go. He thinks if he does, he'll lose Dean."

"I guess he hasn't eaten much either. He won't be much use to Dean if he passes out. I'll make him something to eat."

"There's some soup in a pan. It just needs heating up, ya know where the bread is."

Dave nodded, and walked into the kitchen to get Sam some food.

"How is he?" asked Sam, running back into the room. He knelt before Bobby's chair, and checked Dean over.

"He's alright. Go sit down, Dave's making ya some soup."

Sam blinked in surprise. "Why? I'm not the one who's sick. Pass him to me," he said, holding his arms out.

"No. Ya need to take care of yerself too, Sam."

"I need my brother, now give him to me."

"Ya can't take care of Dean if ya make yerself sick too. Now sit down."

Dave came in with a bowl of soup, and a few slices of bread. "Sit, or I'll make you."

"Fine." Sam glared at the two men, and took the soup and bread. After every mouthful, he kept shooting glances at his brother to make sure he was alright. He ate quickly, then put the empty bowl on the table.

"Now give me my brother," he said, taking Dean from Bobby's arms, and sitting back on the couch. "Hey kiddo. Love you."

Dean started coughing again. This time he woke up, and threw up all over the blanket. "S-Sammy," he whispered, crying.

"Shh. It's alright." Sam looked worriedly at Bobby. "Maybe we should take him back to the hospital," he said, taking the top blanket off, and wiping Dean's mouth, before throwing it on the floor.

"Sam, calm down. Ya know as well as I do, that when Dean's sick even with a cold, he has a hard time keeping things down."

Dean sniffled, and laid his head against Sam's chest. "I sick, Sammy. Need hug, make better."

"One hug coming right up," said Sam, gently hugging his sick little brother again.

Zeppelin barked and wagged his tail excitedly at seeing his friend awake.

When Dean pulled away, he saw Dave on the other side of the couch. "Hiya," he said, before sneezing three times in a row, and looked miserably up at Sam.

"I know you feel like crap, but you'll be better in a couple of days. I promise. Dr Sammy will take care of you." Sam wiped Dean's little nose, and got the thermometer out of the kit, and placed it in his mouth. "Keep it in."

When it beeped, Sam took it out and sighed. "It's up a bit. We'll have to keep an eye on him."

Dean wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Watch cartoons pwease?"

Dave and Bobby got to their feet at the same time, making Sam laugh. "You don't have to fight over it, you know."

Bobby glared, and went to turn the TV on. "What do ya want to watch, little man?"

"Sumfing I's 'ike."

"Alrighty then." Bobby flicked through the kids channels, and stopped when he found SpongeBob Squarepants. "What about this?"

"Yeah," he croaked, before clearing his throat, and wincing in pain. "I's have mik pwease?"

Dave got up. "I'll get you some juice. Do you need anything else, Deanie?"

"Um..." thought Dean, putting a finger against his lips. "Hug."

Dave laughed, and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll give you a hug in a minute." He came back a minute later with Dean's Batman cup. "And one special hug," he said, carefully wrapping one arm around Dean. "Do you want anything else?"

Dean took a sip of his juice, and shook his head. "No, fank you."

"Do you feel any better yet, kiddo?" Sam asked him, stroking his freckled cheek.

"'I's hate be sick."

"Yeah, I know. Me too." Sam touched the white covering on Dean's forehead. "I'll change this for you." He got out what he needed from the kit, and took the covering off, and gently touched the injured area. "Sorry kiddo," he whispered when Dean winced. "The doctor said the stitches might be taken out in a few more days."

Dean winced again, and clung onto Sam's shirt. "Owie." His eyes went wide when Bobby came over with a bowl of water. "NO! NO! WATER NO!" he yelled in terror, his eyes were huge. "No water."

"Whoa. Calm down, kiddo. It's alright, it's alright," soothed Sam, holding Dean to his chest, and rubbing his back soothingly.

Bobby put the bowl on the table, and held Dean's free hand. "It's okay. I know yer scared, little man. But I promise we won't let it hurt ya." He reached over, and dipped some tissue in the water. "I'm just going to clean it, alright? Sam's right there with ya."

Dean took a deep breath, and nodded. "I's bwave," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"That's my boy," said Bobby with a smile, gently wiping the injured area. "There we go."

When he finished, Sam put a new covering over the stitched cut. "All better kiss," he said, gently kissing Dean's forehead.

Dave grabbed the bag, and knelt in-front of the couch. "I got you some presents," he told him, pulling out the tiny jacket.

"Wow. Dat Dean knight?"

"Yeah. Now he'll look all cool," said Dave, putting the new jacket on the teddy.

"Fank you, unca Davey."

"You're welcome. I got you a poster of Beetlejuice, which took me ages to find." Dave pulled the poster out to show Dean.

"Yay. Beetwejuice. I have Beetwe name Beetwejuice, you's gotted me him."

"And a new car," he said, pulling the blue Impala out.

"Wow. It bwoo Impa. Wook Sammy. It..." Dean's nose scrunched up, and he sneezed all over the new car. "Oh no."

Dave laughed, and took the car and cleaned it with some tissue. "Here you go," he said, getting some more tissue, and wiping Dean's red nose. "There you go, little snotty monster."

Dean giggled, and looked shyly at Dave. "I's gotted snotty nose I sick."

"I know. But when you're better, I've got some ice cream for you," he told him, before taking the ice cream into the kitchen.

"Sammy, wead stowy pwease?"

"Of course I can. What do you want me to read?"

"Erm... Hungy Catpiar."

"I'll get it, little man," said Bobby, before going upstairs. He came back a minute later with the book. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Sam got Dean comfortable against him, making sure he was still covered, and opened the book. "Right then... In the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf. One Sunday morning, the warm sun came up and POP! Out of the egg came... What was it, kiddo?"

"'Ittle hungy Catpiar," answered Dean with a sniffle.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam kissed Dean's cheek, and continued with the story. "He started to look for some food..."

Dave and Bobby watched the brothers with a smile as Sam read the book to his sick little brother.

"..On friday, he ate through... How many oranges?"

"Um... Hunded?" asked Dean, looking up at his brother.

"No. I don't think he'd eat that many. One, two, three, four..."

"Um... five. It five ongies, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Well done. But he was still hungry. On Saturday..."

Bobby smiled at the little boy when he looked up at him.

"...He nibbled a hole in the cocoon, pushed his way out and..."

"He butfy," finished Dean, smiling. He frowned and his little face scrunched up when he suddenly started coughing.

Sam dropped the book, and gently rubbed Dean's back. "You're alright, kiddo."

When Dean finally finished coughing, his throat was sore, so Bobby went into the kitchen to get some little chips of ice from the freezer. "Here, little man. See if this helps ya."

Sam took a couple, and put them in Dean's mouth to soothe his sore throat.

"It feezing," Dean whispered with a shiver.

Sam pulled the covers up more. "Are you warm enough now?"

"'Ittle bit."

Sam's face crumpled, and he suddenly burst into tears.

Dean's eyes went wide in surprise. "Sammy? What matter, Sammy?" he asked, reaching up a little hand to touch Sam's cheek.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sam, leaning into the hand. "I'm so glad you're alright. I.. I nearly lost you."

"I's 'kay, Sammy. I ony cough coughed, I not getted wost, you's feek." Dean held his two little arms out. "You's have hug, Sammy. It make better."

Sam laughed, and gently hugged his brother. "God, I love you so much, kiddo."

"Woves you Sammy."

Sam ran his fingertips gently over the freckled nose. "Why don't you try get a little more sleep? I'll be right here when you wake up."

When Dean fell back to sleep several minutes later, Sam gently kissed the slightly parted lips. "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

Dean was miserable and sick for the next four days, but he had Dr Sammy to take care of him.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.  
**


	45. Dean upsets Sam

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

**This is for SilntWhisperer who wanted Dean to say something to Sam he didn't mean & upset his brother.**

**Dean accidentally upsets Sam. Sam tries to help Dean with his fear of water.  
**

"Dean, will you stop drumming?" asked Sam, putting his hand on his forehead. "DEAN!"

Dean either didn't hear him, or was ignoring him. It was two days since Dean had recovered, and he seemed to be making up for it with all the noise.

Sam stood up, and took the drumsticks off his brother. "Dean stop."

"Why do dat, Sammy?" he asked, reaching for his drumsticks.

"No. I want you to stop, Dean. You're being too loud."

"You's not my Daddy. I want dwum."

"Dean, I said no... And I mean no. Now stop it." Dean jumped up and down to get his sticks back. "STOP IT!"

"I's hate you," said Dean, kicking the drums.

A hurt expression crossed Sam's face. "Fine." He passed Dean his drumsticks back, and turned around so Dean didn't see the tears in his eyes. "I'm going to go upstairs for awhile."

"Sammy, sowwy. I's not mean it, I sowwy," Dean called after him, but Sam continued walking away.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam was still upstairs, and had refused to come down all day.

"Hey, little man. Why don't ya see what Sam wants for dinner, huh?"

"Yeah. 'Kay, Unca Bee-bee," said Dean, jumping down from the chair, and running upstairs to their room. "Sammy?"

"What do you want, Dean?"

"Um... Unca Bee-bee want know what you's want dinner," said Dean, standing nervously at their bedroom door.

"I'm not hungry. Go away."

Dean's eyes filled with tears. "I sowwy. I not mean it, Sammy," he whispered, closing the door, and walking downstairs. "Unca Bee-bee, Sammy not want eat. He say go away." He got upset, and ran over to his uncle.

"Hey hey. Little man, it's okay." Bobby lifted him onto his knee, and ran his hand soothingly over his back as he held him to his chest. "I'll tell ya what, why don't I cook and ya draw a picture for him. It might cheer him up."

Dean pulled back after another minute, and nodded. "'Kay, unca Bee-bee," he said, running over to his pad of paper, and felts. "Go cook den."

"Alright alright. I'm going."

* * *

When Bobby finished dinner, he went back into the room carrying a tray with two plates of food on it. "Are ya ready, little man?"

"Yeah, unca Bee-bee." Dean shot up, and waved his picture. "I's show Sammy dis," he said, taking off upstairs to see his big brother. "Sammy." He walked into the bedroom, and climbed up on the bed to wait for Bobby to come up.

"Hey Sam. I've made ya some dinner. I want ya both to sort this out. I'll be downstairs."

Sam closed his book, and turned to Dean. "I told you I wasn't hungry."

"I weally sowwy, Sammy. Wook." Dean held the picture out to show him what he had drawn.

Sam took the paper, and smiled when he saw **'The best big brother, I love you,' ** written shakily in felt. Sam could see pen underneath, where Bobby had written first. "Dean, why are you on my head?" He asked when he saw the little yellow haired boy in the air above the shaggy haired man.

Dean giggled. "I not on you's head. You save me, you... um..." He blushed, and looked all shy. "You's my hewo."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Aw. That's... Thanks Kiddo," he said, wrapping his arm around the little shoulders.

"I woves you dis many..." Dean held his hands wide. "I sowwy what I say. Daddy up heaven... But... but... you's 'ike daddy." He bit his lip, and called Sam the thing he had never got to say. "Daddy."

Sam's breath caught. "Did you just call me daddy?"

Dean smiled sweetly, and nodded. "Yeah."

"Come here." Sam held his arms out, and hugged the little boy tightly

"Woves you daddy... Um... Sammy."

"Love you too, kiddo. Sorry for raising my voice earlier, but you were giving me a headache. You can play with the drums for about ten minutes every few hours okay?"

"'Kay, Sammy. I not mean gived headache."

"When we go back downstairs, we'll play together, okay?"

"'Kay Da... I's mean Sammy," Dean corrected himself with a shy smile, grabbing his plate.

"I'd be honoured if I was your daddy, kiddo."

* * *

When they finished eating, the two brothers went downstairs.

"Hiya unca Bee-bee, I's gotted my Sammy again," said Dean happily, bouncing in Sam's arms.

"See? I told ya it'd be okay, didn't I little man?"

Dean giggled, and clapped. When Sam sat him down on the floor, he got all his teddies out. "Wight den. I's teach dem fings, but no girls, you's be girl pwease?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I ony gotted boy teddies. Dey no girls."

"Why do I have to be a girl?" he asked, sitting in-front of Dean.

"I's need girl, Sammy. I say to you. Pwease, Sammy. Be Sammina."

"Why not?" He pouted, and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Hello. My name's Sammina," he said in a high-pitched voice.

Dean burst into giggles. "Unca Bee-bee, you's see my new fwiend? She Sammina."

Bobby looked at Sam with raised eyebrows. "Er... Okay then."

"Wight den. I's teach you fings... Erm how dance. And 'Ed Zeppin wules."

Sam started twirling his long hair around his fingers. He fluttered his eyelashes, and kept pouting at his brother to make him laugh.

"Wight... 'Ed Zeppin, wight?" Dean stopped when Zeppelin went over to him. "'Ed Zeppin wules, and dis my doggy. Say hiya, Zeppin."

Zeppelin barked, and licked Dean's face.

Dean glared at his SpongeBob teddy. "You stop be wude now. You's go bed," he said, throwing his teddy to the other side of the room. "'Ed Zeppin bestest. OOH OOH OOH! What dat name? Oh no, I's 'ike song, but not know. Oh cwap."

"Dean, watch your language."

"Unca Bee-bee, you's put 'Ed Zeppin on pwease?"

"Sure, little man," said Bobby, getting up to put Led Zeppelin in the Cd player. "There ya go."

"WOOHOOO!" Dean raised his arms, and nodded his head. "Dis how dance 'Ed Zeppin. You's do it. Come, Sammina."

Sam rolled his eyes, and started copying Dean.

Bobby stared at his family for a minute. "Er... I'm going to go out in the garage for a bit, so ya both can flip out together... I mean play together," he said, before almost rushing out of the house.

"COME, SAMMY! 'ED ZEPPIN BESTEST!" Dean ran over to his drum set, and started banging the drums.

Sam sighed, and carried on dancing. After that song, he turned to Dean, and flipped his hair back. "That was good, Mr Winchester," he said in his girly voice, making Dean giggle again.

"You's dwum wiv me?" asked Dean, holding a stick out.

"Okay, can I stop being a girl now?" asked Sam, sitting down on the floor, and beating one drum, while Dean beat the other.

"Yeah. We's... SAMMY AND DEAN ZEPPIN!" Dean hit the little cymbals, nearly deafening Sam.

Two songs later, the brothers stopped playing the drums. "See? You's gotted headache?"

Sam kissed Dean's cheek. "I don't have a headache, kiddo. It was kind of fun," he said with a smile. "What do you want to do now, kiddo?"

"Um... Dunno."

"How about we get you in the bath today?" suggested Sam. Since Dean had been out of hospital, he only let Sam wash him with a wet cloth, he was too terrified to go near water. Today he wanted to try and get Dean over his fear.

Dean gasped, and he started breathing hard. "No, Sammy. I not want water. Pwease, Sammy."

Sam bit his lip, and hugged his brother. "Sorry, kiddo. But I want to help you not be scared. You don't ever have to be afraid if I'm around. Come on," he said, before carrying Dean to the bathroom.

Dean started struggling as soon as they entered the bathroom. "Pwease no, Sammy."

"Shh. I'm right here. I promise I won't let it hurt you," Sam told him, putting the cold tap on in the sink.

"NOOOOO!" Dean screamed, hiding in Sam's shirt.

"Whoa. Hey, I won't let it hurt you. I promise." Sam turned the tap off, and stepped away from the sink. He jumped in surprise when Zeppelin came charging into the bathroom, growling.

"I'm not hurting him, Zeppelin," he said, sitting in-front of the bath, trying to calm his trembling brother down. "Shh. It's okay."

"Water scawy. It hurted me," he whispered, looking up at Sam with his huge teary green eyes.

Sam ran his hand over the little back soothingly. "Hey, Dean? What do you remember about when... when you got hurt?"

Dean wiped his nose, and took a shaky breath. "I putted water on... and den felled, and I in water... den I's went aseeps. And den I see'd..." He bit his lip, and looked away. "Um... y-you's dere."

Sam closed his eyes. No wonder Dean was afraid of water, if he remembered what happened. "Look, I know you're really scared, but I promise you... I'll be right here with you, and so will Zeppelin. Are you going to try... for me?"

"Pwomise pwotect me?"

Sam kissed Dean's cheek, and stood up. "Of course I will, kiddo. Are you ready?" he asked, before putting the tap back on.

Dean flinched, and whimpered when the water came shooting out of the tap.

Zeppelin jumped up at Sam, and licked Dean's fingers. "F-Fank you, Zeppin."

"It's safe," Sam told him, putting his hand under the water.

"No Sammy. It get you," said Dean with wide eyes, trying to pull Sam's hand back. "Pwease not get Sammy... Pwease." He put his shaking hand to his mouth, and watched nervously in-case the water hurt his big brother.

Sam moved his hand around, unharmed. "See? It's not hurting me, and I promise it won't hurt you either." He took one of Dean's little hands, and moved it closer. Sam went slowly, in-case Dean freaked out.

Dean looked at his brother, and took a deep breath. "I-I's be bwave," he whispered. He gasped when his hand was under the tap, and wiggled his little fingers. "It not hurt me, Sammy," he said, waving his hand. "Hiya."

"See? I told you I wouldn't let it hurt you."

Dean took his hand back out, and turned it around to check if it was really alright. "Wook."

Sam kissed the tiny palm. "Are you ready to get in?"

"What do if hurt me, Sammy? You's get it?"

"Of course I will. I'll beat it up. Nobody hurts my little brother, and gets away with it." He reached over, and started running the bath. "Get undressed, kiddo."

Dean nodded, and started taking his clothes off. He looked over at Zeppelin, who was staring at him. "Sammy, Zeppin wook at me. He see my doodle."

"I really don't think the dog wants to see your doodle, now take the jeans off. The bath's nearly done."

When Dean finished getting undressed, he covered his thing, so the dog didn't see.

When the bath was done, Sam turned to Dean. "Are you okay?" he asked his brother, who was staring wide-eyed at the water.

"You's pwease go wiv me? I scared."

Sam smiled, and took his clothes off, leaving his boxers on. "Come on," he said, picking Dean up, and slowly getting into the bath.

Dean clung to Sam's neck, and looked behind him at the water. "W-We's have boobles, pwease?" he asked, hiding his face against Sam's shoulder.

Sam got Dean's bubble-bath, and poured some in with more water, mixing it with his hand. When there was enough bubbles in, he sat back. "It's alright."

Dean turned away from Sam, and looked back at the water. He put his finger in his mouth, and turned big eyes to Zeppelin, who was sitting beside the bath. "Zeppin dere."

"Of course he is. He doesn't want his Dean to be scared or get hurt," he said, before putting his hand in the water, and gently splashing his brother.

Dean flinched, and turned to Sam, who was smiling at him.

"You do it then. Get me."

Dean slowly took his hand away from his mouth, and lowered his trembling hand. He took a deep breath, and threw water at his big brother. "I's gotted you, Sammy," he said with a grin.

Sam smiled back. He was trying to keep Dean's mind off his fear. "I'll have to get you back for that," he warned, and splashed the little boy again. "Just tell me if you need to stop, okay?"

"Kay." Dean picked up a handful of bubbles, and put them on Sam's face. "You's wook funny, Sammy. Wook, Zeppin. Sammy funny."

Sam's smile widened, and he got some bubbles too. "You think that's funny, do you?" he asked, putting the bubbles in Dean's hair.

* * *

When the brothers were finished, Sam took Dean into the bedroom, so they could get their Pajamas on.

Sam smiled, and tweaked Dean's nose. "You were very very brave, kiddo. And I'm proud of you."

"We's go see unca Bee-bee pwease?"

"Yeah. Come on."

The three of them went downstairs, to see Bobby sitting in his chair. "UNCA BEE-BEE! Guess what."

"What, little man?"

"Sammy hep me. I's go water, and it not getted me," he said with a smile.

"I bet ya were very brave, little man."

"Are you okay with water now?" Sam asked him, stroking his wet hair.

Dean threw his arms around Sam's neck. "Yeah. But ony if you's wiv me. I be scared by my own."

"Of course I'll be with you. I'll be right here with you whenever you need me."

Bobby watched his boys with a smile. Sam was back to being the overprotective big brother he knew and loved.

* * *

That night, Sam laid Dean down in bed. "There you go, kiddo," he said, passing his three favourite teddies over. He turned around, and patted the bed, so Zeppelin could jump up. Since Dean got out of hospital, the dog slept in the bed with them to look after him.

"ZEPPIN!" yelled Dean happily, throwing his arms around his dog. "Hiya."

Sam smiled, and laid down beside them. He had slept a lot better since Zeppelin had been sleeping in the bed. He knew while he slept, Dean was still looked after.

"Night you two," said Sam, turning the light off.

Dean giggled, and rolled over. "Night Sammy and Zeppin. Woves you."

"Love you too, kiddo. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dweams you awell... hewo," Dean whispered back as he closed his eyes.

Sam was proud to be Dean's hero. Dean was his hero too, always had been.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.  
**


	46. Dean makes a new friend

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

**Dean makes a new friend.  
**

"What we's need, Sammy?" asked Dean when they got to the store.

Sam picked up a basket, and took the little hand in one of his. "We need something for dinner tonight, kiddo."

"We's have Mmmm's?" asked Dean, going over to the sweets.

"What is it with you and M&M's?" he asked, picking up a bag of Dean's favourites.

"Dey nice, Sammy."

"You're not having these until after dinner, okay?"

Dean pouted, but nodded. "'Kay, Sammy. Ooh ooh. We's have dis dinner, pwease?" he asked, pointing at a box of bananas.

"You want a banana for dinner?"

"Yeah. I's 'ike 'nanas, Sammy. Dey nice."

"You can't just have a banana for dinner. You're not a monkey, you know," said Sam with a smile.

Dean grinned, and started jumping up and down. "OOH OOH! AAH AAH!"

Sam laughed. "I take it back. You're a cheeky little monkey," he said, picking some bananas up. "For later. We're not having bananas for dinner."

"'Kay den. What we's have?" The brothers searched the aisle for something they both liked. "OOH OOH! We's have dese pwease?" asked Dean, pointing at a bag of potatoes.

"You want a potato?"

"Nooo. You's make sumfing. Ooh ooh, Chippies. Ooh ooh, Mash."

"Dean, will you stop saying 'ooh ooh'?" asked Sam, picking up a bag of potatoes. "I'll make some mash and sausages, how about that?"

"YAY!" cheered Dean, raising his hands. He looked up and noticed a few people were staring at him, making him go all shy and hide behind his brother. "Sammy, peeples wook at me."

"It's okay. Let's go pay for these. We have sausages in the house. Do you need anything else?"

"Doggy food, pwease? It for Zeppin," said Dean, coming back around.

Sam smiled fondly at his little brother. "Well, who else is dog food going to be for? Bobby?"

Dean was giggling as he walked with Sam to get some food for his dog. "Unca Bee-bee not eat doggy food. He mister weared hat... and he mecnic."

"I know who uncle Bobby is, you know. I don't need a description." Sam got the dog food, and a can of soda each, before standing in line at the checkout. "Just these please," he said to the young man.

Dean stood on tiptoes, his little face peering up. "Hiya, mister. Dey my Mmmmm's," he said, pointing at the M&M's the young man pulled out.

"Are they? They're nice, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Dey woads cowors, and have nutties in dem. What you's name? I Dean. Dis my daddy and big buver and hewo."

"My name's Robert," answered the man with a confused frown, looking at Sam.

"He's my little brother, but we don't have a dad. I take care of him. So he says I'm like his dad."

"My Unca Bee-bee Wobert. But he my Bee-bee. In't he, Sammy? I his 'ittle man. Dean knight my's hewo, and say I mini me... and 'ittle dude."

Sam sighed, and took the bag. "Come on, kiddo. I don't think he wants a running commentary about everyone in the family."

"Why? My's famy awsum."

"Yeah, I know. But he has a job to do. Sorry," he said to Robert.

"Don't worry about it," said Robert with a smile. "He reminds me of my little cousin. He never stops talking. And he talks about everything. Bye Dean."

"Bye bye, Wobert," said the little boy, waving. "He nice, in't he Sammy?"

"Yeah. But not everyone can just stand and have a conversation with you. People have to work."

"'Kay den. I's go work?"

Sam shook his head. "Not yet. Only grown-ups work, you're too little." He was too busy talking to Dean, he didn't see the man standing up from the bench, and start walking in their direction.

Dean was rambling about something new when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg. "OWIE!" he yelled, holding his leg. "Sammy, dat mister hitted me."

Sam frowned, and was about to hit the guy, but he saw the white stick he was holding. "He didn't mean it, kiddo. He's blind."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. Who did I hit?" asked the man, moving his head around.

Sam took the guy's arm, and led him back to the bench. "It's alright. Just sit down for a minute," he told him, sitting him on the bench.

Dean was watching the two with a frown. "What bind mean?"

"It means he can't see, Dean," answered Sam.

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "He not see me? Oh no."

The blind man smiled in Dean's direction. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, kid. I didn't mean to nearly play golf with you."

Dean giggled, and walked closer. "You funny. Why's not see me?"

"Don't be rude," Sam told him, hoping he wasn't going to make fun of him.

"No. It's alright. I had a car accident a few years ago, and it hurt my eyes. My sister was hurt too. My name's William."

"I Dean. Wiam my's midda name... 'Ike Undaker." Dean climbed up on the bench, so he was between Sam and William. "Um... If you's not see... you not know what you's wook 'ike?"

"I used to know. But I may have changed since then."

Dean bit his lip, and looked at the man's face closely. "You gotted bwown hair... and gotted wips... And... and nose." He reached up, and pressed William's nose. "It dere."

"Well, it doesn't sound like I've changed much. What do you look like?"

"Um... I's 'ittle, and gotted yewwow hair dat spiky up... and gween eyes. And Sammy say I's gotted wong eyeshes. Um... and... I's have 'ittle nose, and feckwes... and biiiiiig smile," said Dean, holding his hands wide.

Sam watched them, smiling proudly at his little brother. He should have known Dean wouldn't make fun of William; Dean was the sweetest, kindest person he had ever known.

"Wow, it sounds like you're a cute little boy."

"I's wook 'ike Dean knight. He wight pwetty." He looked up at the older man sadly, and stood on the bench to wrap his arms around him. "Dere go."

"Thank you."

Dean wiped his face, and pulled away. "Wecome." He thought for a minute, and gasped. "You's not watch TV?"

"No. But I can listen to it though."

"Oh no. I woves Undaker and Batman... and... Beetwejuice and SpunBob Scarepants. And... and woads," Dean told him, before looking up at Sam. "My Sammy wight big giant."

"Is Sam your dad?"

Dean grinned, even though his new friend couldn't see it. "Yeah. He my daddy. My Sammy and unca Bee-bee daddy."

William's head tilted again. He knew the name 'Unca Bee-bee' from somewhere. "Do you know my sister? Her name's Alanna, she's in a wheelchair."

Dean gasped, his eyes widening. "'Ana? She my fwiend. She hurted wiv you?"

"Yeah. That's why she can't walk. She talks about you a lot when I go and visit her. She told me about your party. You were Batman weren't you?"

"Yeah. Sammy Wobin... It funny."

"I'll only dress like a freak for you, won't I?" asked Sam, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Sammy say mommy and daddy wook after me up heaven. I's pay dem, so get better."

Sam blinked back tears. He had never known Dean to pray, but if he thought that would help his friends, then Sam would help him.

"That's very nice, Dean," said William in a trembling voice. "Er... Do you know the time?"

Sam looked at the watch that Dean had got him. "It's almost five."

"Thanks. I have to go. I said I'd meet my sister at 5.15." He held his hand in-front of him. "It was nice to meet you, Dean."

Dean ignored the offered hand, and threw his arms around William's neck. "Nice meet you awell."

William hugged the little boy back, and stood up. "Bye."

"Bye bye. Is you be 'kay?"

"I'll be fine. I go see my sister a few times a week. I'll see you some time." He waved, and started walking, his white stick moving in-front of him.

Dean took Sam's hand again. "He nice, Sammy."

"Yeah, he is, kiddo"

* * *

That evening after dinner, Dean was playing with Bobby. "No. It not dere," laughed Dean, moving his hand.

"Ya cheated."

Dean giggled, clapping. "No, I's not. You getted it wong."

"Er... What about this one?" Bobby asked, putting his hand on the little cup on the left.

Dean looked under the blue cup, and put his hand underneath it. "No," he said, putting his hand behind his back.

Bobby mock-glared at the little boy. "Now I know ya cheated."

Dean turned big eyes to Sam. "Sammy, unca Bee-bee say I's cheated."

"It's nothing to do with me. Bobby stop saying he's cheating."

"Ha ha. Sammy telled you off," said Dean, smirking at his uncle.

"Don't smirk at me, boy," said Bobby, reaching over to tickle Dean. "I'll get ya."

Dean giggled, and brought his hand out. "'Kay. It dere, unca Bee-bee. You gotted it wight."

* * *

Dean and Bobby played for nearly an hour before Dean got bored, and went to sit on Sam's knee. "Sammy, I's seepy," he said, laying his head against Sam's chest.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, and stood with him in his arms. "Come on, kiddo. Night, Bobby."

"Come Zeppin. We's go bed."

The German Shepherd shot passed the brothers, and ran upstairs. "He fast," said Dean with a giggle.

The two Winchesters walked up to their room to see Zeppelin already in bed. Dean climbed up, and sat in the middle of the bed, hands in-front of him like Sam had taught him.

"Go on then, kiddo. Remember what I told you to say earlier."

Dean cleared his throat. "Um... Hiya Mommy and daddy. I's meeted mister, he not see. He and 'Ana gotted hurted... Say to angels wook after dem... so dey better. Woves you. Amoon."

"Dean, It's amen." Sam got Dean settled in the middle of the bed, and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm very proud of you for what you did today."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	47. Dean almost loses Zeppelin

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

**This is for JensensLove who wanted Zeppelin to get hurt.**

**Zeppelin gets hurt. Dean's upset.**

"Hey kiddo. Can you ask Bobby to come in here a minute? I can't find where he left the hammer."

"Why Sammy? You's hit peeples?" asked Dean, walking into the kitchen with Zeppelin.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "And why would I want to hit someone with a hammer?"

"I see'd TV mister hitted mister have hammer."

"Er... Well, I'm not going to go on a murderous rampage with a hammer, just because you saw someone do it on TV. By the way, no more watching things where someone kills people. Go get Bobby."

"'Kay, Sammy. I be minute. Come, Zeppin. We's get unca Bee-bee," said Dean, heading outside to the garage.

The German shepherd followed him, and when he saw a cat at the bottom of the yard, he growled and took off running after it.

"ZEPPIN!" yelled Dean, running after his dog.

"DEAN! GET BACK HERE!" Bobby came running out of the garage, and chased after the two, knowing the yard gates were open. Sam must have heard the shouting, he came out too.

"ZEPPIN!" screamed Dean when his dog ran out of the yard, and onto the road.

Suddenly a car came out of nowhere with a screech of tyres, and hit Zeppelin.

"ZEPPIN! ZEPPIN!" screamed Dean, running faster. "NOOOOO! ZEPPIN!" The tiny Winchester fell to his knees beside his injured dog, stroking him gently. "Zeppin? It Deanie," he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "SAMMY! HE HURTED!"

"Oh god. I'm sorry. He came out of nowhere." The driver got out of his car, and started walking towards the little boy.

"Don't even think about going near him," growled Bobby, shoving him backwards.

"Sammy, hep him," begged Dean. He cried harder when his poor dog whined softly in pain, and moved his head to lick Dean's trembling hand.

"No. Zeppin," Dean whispered tearfully when Zeppelin's eyes closed and his body went limp. "SAMMY! WAKE HIM UP!"

"Bobby, go get a blanket. We need to get him some help," said Sam, wrapping his arms around his brother. "He'll be alright, kiddo. We're going to help him."

"Make better, daddy," whispered Dean, his little fists clenching Sam's shirt as he started sobbing his heart out.

"Shh." Sam closed his eyes, and stroked Dean's hair, as he held him in his arms. "We'll make him better."

The tiny Winchester glared at the man who had hurt his beloved dog. He struggled away from Sam, and ran over to him. "You hurted my doggy," he said, stomping on the guy's foot, before kicking the guy in the leg hard. He started struggling when arms grabbed him from behind. "'ET ME GO! HE HURTED MY ZEPPIN!"

"Shh. It's alright, little man. Sam's getting him in the car now. Go join yer brother, I'll just be a minute," he said, glaring at the man.

Dean sniffled, and ran back in the yard to get in the car.

Bobby got closer to the man, and grabbed his collar, dragging him up. "I-I didn't mean to hit him."

"Ya better hope that dog doesn't die, because if he does... I'm going to hunt ya down and kill ya," he threatened, shaking him. It was more for Dean than Zeppelin. He knew the little boy would be devastated if he lost his beloved dog and best friend/protector.

"It's just a dog."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "He's not just a dog, he's my boy's best friend. If I have to explain to him that his dog has gone to heaven, I will find ya, and make ya wish ya went to heaven with him." He threw the guy on the floor when the Impala backed out of the yard.

"UNCA BEE-BEE! COME! WE'S HEP ZEPPIN!" yelled the upset little boy, waving over to him.

Bobby walked over to the car without looking back, and climbed in beside Dean, who had Zeppelin's head on his knees.

Dean sniffled, and leaned against Bobby. "He hurted, unca Bee-bee," he whispered sadly, stroking Zeppelin's head.

"I know, little man. He'll be alright."

* * *

Sam walked into the animal hospital, carrying Zeppelin's limp body in his arms.

Dean ran in behind him with Bobby. "HEP! MY'S DOGGY HURTED! HEP MY DOGGY!"

"What happened?" asked a vet, running over to them.

"He gotted wunned over," answered Dean, watching as someone came forward, and laid his dog on a gurney. "Where go? I's wiv him."

Sam held him back when Zeppelin was rushed to a room at the back.

"My name's Simon," said the vet, kneeling in-front of Dean. "I'm going to take very good care of your doggy."

Dean wiped his face, and gave a tiny smile. "You doctor?"

"I'm a doctor who helps animals. So yeah, I guess I am a doctor."

"He Zeppin. He my bestest fwiend."

"I promise we'll look after him. I'll be back to talk to you soon." Simon stood up and turned to go into the room Zeppelin was taken to.

As soon as Dean was left with his family, he broke down in tears.

"Aw. Come here, kiddo." Sam picked him up, and carried him over to the chairs. "He'll be alright, Dean. I promise."

"How's you know? He... h-heaven wiv mommy and daddy."

"Shh. He won't leave you. He protects you, doesn't he? And he loves you very much," soothed Sam, rocking Dean slowly, and stroking his hair.

Bobby smiled sadly when Dean reached his little hand out to him. "I've got ya," he said, taking the hand.

Dean tried to smile back, but his face crumpled, and he suddenly burst into tears again. "Daddy," he whimpered, hiding his face in Sam's chest.

"Shh. It's okay, baby. It's okay."

Dean held his hand out again to Bobby. "Unca Bee-bee, hug."

"Yeah. Uncle Bee-bee hug." The older man leaned over, and hugged the little boy too as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shh. We've got you," whispered Sam, stroking his thumb down Dean's cheek when tears spilled over his tearful green eyes as the upset Winchester sobbed as if he was heartbroken.

A woman at the other side of the room glared at the family. "Can you ask your kid to shut up please? I have a headache."

"His best friend was just hit by a car. What the hell do ya want him to do? A happy dance around the frigging room?"

Sam bit his lip, trying not to smile when the woman stared at Bobby for a minute, before muttering to herself.

Dean lifted his head to say something, but he started crying again. To help him calm down, Sam started singing a favourite of Dean's into his ear. The little boy stopped sobbing to listen to one of his favourite Metallica songs.

"I-I's 'ike dat song, Sammy."

"I know. That's why I'm singing it for you."

Soon, the only sounds in the room were Metallica's 'Some kind of Monster', and Dean's sniffles.

* * *

An hour later, Simon walked through the door in blood-stained scrubs, and headed towards the little family.

Dean immediately straightened, and turned to the vet. "My doggy dead?"

Simon smiled, and knelt in-front of Dean. "No. I made a promise to you, didn't I? He's hurt his leg, and he has a few stitches... But he'll be better before you know it."

Dean gasped, his eyes widening. "He not up heaven? Fank you," he said, throwing his arms around Simon's neck.

"You're welcome," said Simon with a surprised expression on his face.

"I's see him pwease?"

"He's not awake right now. So I don't think he'll know if you're there or not."

"He do. Pwease me see him?"

Simon sighed, and looked at the two men, who nodded. "Okay. But only for a minute."

Sam picked Dean up, and carried him through the doors to see his injured dog.

When Dean saw Zeppelin laying on a table, with bandages on his side and his leg, he gasped in horror and asked Sam to take him closer. "Why's not waked up?"

"We had to give him something while we stitched up his side, and helped his leg, so he wasn't in pain. He should wake up shortly."

Dean started struggling in Sam's arms. "Give kiss?"

"Go ahead. The bed is clean, he should be alright."

Sam nodded, and carried his brother to the bed and sat him beside Zeppelin.

"Zeppin? It Deanie. Pwease wake up. Woves you," he whispered, his watery eyes going wide when Zeppelin's eyes fluttered open. "ZEPPIN!" The tiny Winchester immediately laid down, and carefully hugged his dog. He giggled when Zeppelin started licking his little freckled face, his tail wagging excitedly.

Bobby and Sam had tears in their eyes, watching the reunion between the little boy and his dog.

Sam took Simon to the side slightly to ask, "Is his leg broken?"

"No. Not quite. He's just cracked a bone, which should heal soon if he keeps off it. He also has a few stitches in. He's very lucky."

"Try telling that to Dean," said Sam, before walking over to the bed and ruffled the dog's fur. "Hey Zeppelin. Glad you're okay, boy."

"He 'kay, Sammy." Dean's laughter rang through the room when Zeppelin nuzzled his face, and licked him again. "I's 'kay, Zeppin. He pwotect me, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and stroked Dean's back. "Of course he is. That's his job."

When Simon stepped closer to the bed, Zeppelin tensed and started growling. He might be the one hurt, but that didn't stop him from doing his job and protecting Dean.

"It 'kay, Zeppin. He nice." He turned slightly to the vet, still laid down and hugging his dog. "Come. Zeppin not hurt you."

Simon stepped closer to the bed, keeping his eye on the protective dog, while he checked him over. "Well, it looks like he can go home soon. He seems okay." He smiled again, and made the mistake of putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean jumped when Zeppelin started barking, and struggling to get up. He yelped in pain, but that didn't stop him or even slow him down until the little boy tried to calm him down.

Simon removed his hand when the dog went to bite it. "It's alright. I'm a vet, I'm trying to help you. I'm not hurting him."

Sam put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Just wait a minute. When Zeppelin's like this, the only one who can calm him down is Dean. Zeppelin's very protective of him."

The three men watched as Dean stroked and spoke quietly to his dog, trying to calm him down.

When Zeppelin was sure Dean was okay, he licked his little nose and finally stopped trying to kill the vet

"Sammy, we's home?"

* * *

When Simon let Zeppelin go home, Sam carried the dog into the house.

"Put dere. I's be back," said Dean, pointing at the couch, before taking off upstairs.

Sam gently laid the dog on the couch, and stroked his head when he tried to look around. "Dean will be back in a minute, Zeppelin."

A minute later, Dean came back down with a pillow and his blue blanket. "Here go," he said, lifting his dog's head slightly to put the pillow under. "Den not feeze." After he covered up his dog, Dean climbed up onto the couch, and laid beside him.

"Do you need anything, kiddo?"

Dean shook his head, and kissed his dog's nose, giggling when Zeppelin licked his.

Bobby walked into the house, and smiled when he saw Dean and Zeppelin laying on the couch together. "Hey, little man."

"Hiya, unca Bee-bee. Sammy, Zeppin binked," Dean told his brother, watching his dog. "He binked again. He yawn, Sammy... He binked."

Sam smiled, and shook his head as Dean gave him a commentary of everything Zeppelin was doing. The little boy had been like that the whole car ride home. He thought it was pretty cute actually.

"Unca Bee-bee, Zeppin binked. Yawn... He seepy. He bink again."

"We don't need to know every time he blinks or yawns, ya know."

"He neawy up heaven," he whispered, tears falling down his freckled cheeks.

Zeppelin nudged Dean's face, while Sam stroked his back. "I know. But he's alright."

Dean's breathing seemed to stop when Zeppelin's eyes closed. "Sammy, He cwose eyes," he whispered, shaking his dog frantically.

"It's okay. He's gone to sleep. You said yourself he's tired. He's asleep, kiddo. He's not dead," Sam soothed his distraught brother.

Dean calmed down, gently stroking his dog's neck.

"I'll get dinner started," said Bobby, standing from his chair. "Sam."

Sam made sure Dean was alright, before standing up and following Bobby into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"We'll have to keep an eye on him. Especially tonight, to make sure he doesn't have any nightmares. He saw his dog, and best friend get hit by a car right in-front of him. That's obviously going to affect him."

"But he still has the charm Missouri gave him. Wouldn't that work?"

"I don't know, Sam. Just keep an eye on him tonight."

"Yeah, of course I will. I'm going to go back in." He walked into the living room to ask Dean if he wanted anything to drink, and his heart melted when he saw the little boy fast asleep, snuggled up with his dog.

Dean flinched in his sleep, and suddenly cried out, "No. Zep'n."

"Shh. Sammy's here, kiddo. You're both alright," whispered Sam, stroking Dean's hair and face gently. That seemed to calm him down slightly as the little boy stayed asleep, and snuggled closer to Zeppelin's chest.

Sam smiled at the two, and rearranged the blanket. "Love you, kiddo," he whispered, kissing Dean's hair.

Bobby walked in with a plate of sandwiches, and some juice for Dean. He had to smile when he saw Dean and Zeppelin snuggled together, asleep. "Aw. They look adorable," he whispered, giving Sam a sandwich.

"Yeah, they do. I'll make Dean something when he wakes up. He's probably exhausted with the day he's had."

"I wouldn't be surprised. The poor kid."

Dean sniffled sleepily, and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, and looked back at Sam through red puffy eyes. "S'my?"

"Hey, I'm here. Go back to sleep. You're tired," said Sam, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "We're all here, just get some more sleep."

Dean looked at Zeppelin, who was still sleeping, and nodded. "'Kay, S'my," he mumbled, closing his eyes. He put his thumb in his mouth, and fell back to sleep.

Sam smiled slightly when Zeppelin nuzzled Dean's face with his nose.

"Sam, ya can sit on the couch. Ya don't have to sit on the floor."

"I know that, but I need to stay here in-case Dean needs me."

Dean started giggling in his sleep when Zeppelin woke up and licked his face. He woke up still giggling, and kissed Zeppelin back. "Dat funny, Zeppin." He grinned, and turned to Sam. "Zeppin kiss me," he told him, but the smile dropped when Zeppelin whined in pain. "SAMMY! HE HURTED!"

"Shh. It's alright," Sam told him, before going to get something from his pocket.

Dean watched Sam give Zeppelin the painkillers from the vet, and sighed when Zeppelin seemed okay after a few minutes. "Is you 'kay?" he whispered, laying back down with his arms around his injured dog.

Zeppelin barked once, and licked Dean's nose. "Sammy, he talk."

"If you say so, kiddo."

Zeppelin yawned, and closed his eyes, quickly falling back to sleep. Dean pouted, but settled against him and fell asleep with him.

"That was quick," said Sam with raised eyebrows.

"They're probably both exhausted, Sam."

"I know. I'll take them up to bed soon."

* * *

That evening, Sam lifted a still sleeping Dean into his arms, while Bobby carried Zeppelin.

Halfway up the stairs, Dean snuggled up to Sam's chest. "W'ves you," he mumbled in his sleep.

Sam gently kissed Dean's forehead. "Love you too, kiddo."

The two men made it to the room, and gently lowered the boy and his dog into the bed. "Night Bobby. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Sam. Remember what I said about watching over Dean. The kid is bound to have bad dreams." Bobby ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and walked out of the room.

Sam got into the bed, careful not to disturb Dean or Zeppelin. He spent most of the night awake, watching over his little brother and his dog.

**TBC**

**Hope you like. **


	48. Dean & Sam get a visitor

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

**The brothers get a surprise visitor.  
**

"Zeppin, you's not wiv me," said Dean, walking to the bathroom. Zeppelin didn't listen, he followed the little boy upstairs. "Zeppin, you's hurted. Go wiv Sammy."

Zeppelin started limping back down the stairs, but as soon as Dean was in the bathroom, he went back up, and stood outside the bathroom door.

When Dean finished, he opened the door, and jumped in shock when he saw his dog waiting for him. "Zeppin, I 'kay, you's know." Since Dean's accident a few weeks ago, Zeppelin had become even more protective of the little boy, but since Zeppelin was hit by the car, he never left Dean alone.

"Come den," said Dean, walking back into the living room with Zeppelin. "Sammy, Zeppin go wiv me."

"He's just looking after you, kiddo."

"But he hurted, Sammy." Dean started pouting, and knelt down to hug his dog.

Sam watched the two with a fond smile. His smile widened when his brother helped Zeppelin get up on the couch, and climbed up next to him.

Dean bit his lip, and opened one of his books to start 'reading'. His tongue peeked out as he tried to tell the story with the pictures, but he suddenly felt a sharp scratch on one of his fingers. "OWIE!"

Sam and Zeppelin's heads shot up. "What? What's wrong?" asked Sam frantically. Zeppelin started sniffing his friend, and whining.

"Sammy, Paper bited me," said Dean, holding his finger up, with tears glistening in his eyes.

"How can a piece of paper bite you?"

"Dunno, Sammy. Wook." Dean held out his finger, so Sam could see the blood.

Sam reached into his pocket and got out his handkerchief to clean it, being careful not to hurt him. "It's okay. It's just a paper cut."

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "Paper stab me?"

"No, it didn't stab you."

"But... but you's say it cutted me. Dat mean wiv knife."

"Dean, a piece of paper can't stab you. It's a little cut you get from the edge of the page," Sam tried explaining.

"B-But it hurted me, Sammy." Dean stuck out his bottom lip as Sam continued cleaning the blood.

"Shh. I know, kiddo. But it's not that bad, look," he said, showing his little brother. "See? It's nearly stopped bleeding."

Dean started sulking, and threw the book to the other side of the room. "I's not 'ike dat no more."

"What do you want to do?"

"I not know."

Sam picked up some paper and pens, and turned to a new page. "Why don't we try writing again?"

"Oooh. What wite?

"Why don't I teach you how to spell your name? Do you know what it starts with?"

"Um... Dean... Deeeeee," said the little boy, exaggerating the letter.

"Wow. Well done, kiddo." Sam carefully wrote a 'D', and gave it to Dean, who shakily copied it. "What next?"

"Erm... Uduboo? Mmmmm?"

"No not W, that's what your last name starts with. You haven't got an M in it. Deeeean. What's next?"

"Ooh ooh. Eeeeeee?" guessed Dean, clapping excitedly when Sam nodded. He went through nearly the whole alphabet before he finally got the next letter. "Um... Aaaaaayyyyy."

Sam laughed, and nodded. "Good boy, now the last one. Do you know what it is? Deannnnnn."

"Nnnnn. Deannnnn."

Sam gasped, and acted surprised. "Oh wow. You did it. Good job," he praised, clapping.

Dean grinned, and started clapping again too. "I's wight cwever, in't I Sammy?"

"You're the smartest kid I know, Dean," said Sam truthfully. "Now, how about we spell my name?" He was about to start his name when he heard someone yelling his name. "Who the hell is that?" The voice sounded familiar, but Bobby was out with Dave.

"We's go see?" asked Dean, before he shot up, and ran to the door.

Sam rolled his eyes, and followed his brother to the door. His eyes widened when he saw a tall man with spiky dark blond hair and leather jacket walking towards him. "Dean?" he whispered in shock.

"DEAN KNIGHT!" screamed the little boy excitedly, running towards one of his heroes.

Big Dean grinned, and knelt on the ground, holding his arms out. "Mini-me."

The little boy jumped, and flung his arms around the older Dean's neck.

Big Dean caught him, and stood, before spinning around in a circle. "Hey, did you miss me?" he asked with a grin.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	49. Dean the knights' back P1

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

**This is for JensensLove who wanted big!Dean back.  
**

**Big Dean saves little Dean. The 2 Deans spend time together.  
**

The little boy laughed in delight. "Yeah, I's miss you woads and woads," he answered, grinning back. "Why's you here?"

Dean looked at Sam, and bit his lip. "Er... I need help with something. Can I talk to Sam for a minute?"

"Yeah, 'kay." The little boy's eyes widened when he saw some blood on big Dean's hairline. "You hurted."

"I know, mini-me. That's why I'm here."

"Dem monsters hurted you? I kick dey's ass," he threatened, glaring.

"I bet you could. You're the toughest three year old I know."

"I's four now," said little Dean, being carried into the house, where he climbed onto the couch, so he could sit beside the dog.

"Sam." Big Dean nodded to the other side of the room, and the two walked away from the little boy, but didn't let him out of their sight.

"What's up?" asked Sam worriedly. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'll tell you, if you let me get a word in."

"Sorry. I'm just surprised... and a little worried."

Dean sighed, and looked over at little Dean. "Try not to get confused. But some demons kinda want to kill me." He chuckled slightly. "Nothing new there. But they have a way to go back in time."

"Since when can demons time travel?"

"They can't... but they have someone on their side who can. I got someone else to help me. But he's a good guy."

"Dean, who? Who are you talking about? Do I know him?"

"Well... he's kinda... He's an angel."

Sam's eyes went wide, and his eyebrows shot up. "Angel? I thought you said they didn't exist."

"We don't have time for this. They came back to this time because I'm... smaller and I guess they thought it'd be easier to take me out. But they didn't think about me having my own angel." Dean smiled again. "So we'll have to get ready. I've got the colt and a knife that will help us."

"A knife that can kill demons?" Sam finally realised what Dean was talking about. "Demons want to kill little Dean?"

"Yeah. They want to kill mini-me to kill me in my time." Dean looked confused for a second, but shook his head. "But they're not going to get anywhere near him if I can help it," he said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Okay. When are they getting here?"

"God, you're almost as bad as Cas with all the questions. But they should already be here, they went back before me. I guess if they're not here yet, they must be waiting for something." He looked down when he felt a tug on his jeans, and saw little Dean holding the first aid kit.

"Come sit. You's hurted. I Dr Dean," said the little boy, taking the older Dean's hand, and leading him to Bobby's chair. He climbed up beside him, and opened the kit.

Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam started smiling when little Dean stuck two Batman plasters on big Dean's face, then gave him a kiss. "Dere... you's better now." He looked sad for a minute. "My Zeppin gotted hurted."

The older Winchester frowned worriedly, and turned to stroke the German Shepherd. "What happened to him?"

Zeppelin closed his eyes, and leaned into the hand as it stroked softly through his fur.

"Mister hurted him wiv car."

"Oh no. He's going to be alright, ain't he?"

Little Dean was about to answer when Bobby walked in. He froze when he saw the two Deans in his chair. "Dean?"

"Hey Bobby," said big Dean with a grin.

Bobby smiled back. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are ya here?"

"I need some help with something. So I decided to pay a visit," he told him, ruffling little Dean's blond hair. "And see my favourite little dude."

Dean giggled, and sat on his hero's knee. "I wight happy you's back, big dude."

"I'll only be able to stay about a day, then I have to get back to kicking those monsters asses again."

Little Dean sighed sadly. "'Kay."

Dean grinned, and tweaked the little nose. His head shot up when he heard a noise outside. "Er... Bobby take Dean." The older Winchester passed the little boy to Bobby, and stood. "Come on, Sam. We'll check that out."

Sam followed his big brother outside, and grunted in surprise when someone grabbed him from behind. He looked behind him to see black eyes, and an evil grin. Turning back around, he flinched when he saw a gun right in his face and his big brother glaring at the demon behind him.

"Let him go, you son of a bitch," said Dean angrily, not noticing another demon sneaking up behind him.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled when he saw someone grab his big brother. When he turned to the house to make sure his little brother was okay, his heart sank when he saw he had got away from Bobby, and was watching with wide eyes.

"Dean, get back inside where it's safe, kiddo."

The little boy ignored him, and ran over to them. "'ET MY SAMMY AND DEAN KNIGHT GO NOW!" he yelled, trying to pull Sam away from the man holding him.

Another demon brought an unconscious Bobby out, before closing the door behind him, locking a barking Zeppelin in the house.

Dean started whimpering in panic. "What I's do, Sammy?" He was about to run and hide, but someone suddenly came behind him and picked him up, making him scream.

"LET HIM GO!" yelled a pissed off Dean and Sam, struggling harder. Dean managed to get away, and kicked the female demon in the stomach, before punching her in the face.

Little Dean stopped panicking, and watched Dean the knight fight in amazement. "Wow."

"Come on, bitch," said Dean, holding up his fists in a fighting stance. He punched and kicked at the demon, but was knocked down when she kicked him in the chest.

"DEAN KNIGHT!" screamed little Dean with tears in his eyes. "GET UP! SHE DIE YOU!"

The older Winchester shot up to his feet with a pissed off look. "You shouldn't have done that," he said, wiping blood from his lip. He got something out of his pocket, and threw it in the woman's face, making her scream as her eyes turned black.

"SHE MONSTER! GET HER!"

"Close your eyes, mini-me," said Dean, getting the knife out of his waistband. He waited until the little boy had closed his eyes to plunge the knife into the demon's chest. He then fought with the one who had brought Bobby out.

"GET HIM DEAN KNIGHT! YAAAAY!" cheered little Dean with a grin, clapping in delight.

Big Dean laughed, and kicked the demon in the stomach, then the face.

The little boy screamed when Dean the knight got knocked down, and stayed down. "DEAN KNIGHT!"

Big Dean was laying on his stomach, so he moved his head a tiny bit, and winked at the little boy. Little Dean and Sam sighed in relief when they saw he was okay.

As soon as Dean was pulled to his feet, his eyes shot open as he stabbed the demon in the stomach, making sure little Dean couldn't see. He smirked when the man's eyes widened in shock, he then turned to Sam, and saw his brother still struggling with his captor. After making sure Sam was okay, he turned back to little Dean.

The black haired Demon smiled evilly, and tightened his hold on the little boy. "Come closer, and this little guy will be history."

When Dean took a step forward, the demon's hand came around the little boy's throat, making him cry out.

The demon never took his eyes from big Dean. "Take one more step, and I'll snap his little neck."

Big Dean gritted his teeth, and glared back when the demon started walking very slowly backwards.

"DEAN KNIGHT! PWEASE NOT 'ET HIM DIE ME! I'S NOT WANT DIE! PWEASE! I'S SCARED!" the terrified boy begged.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, mini-me. I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you," said Dean in a soothing voice, winking at him.

The hand around the little boy's neck tightened slightly, making the little boy start choking.

Sam's struggles intensified when he saw his little brother struggle to get free. "Let him go," he said through clenched teeth. He finally got free, and caught the knife Dean threw his way. After stabbing the demon, he grabbed the colt and handed it to his older brother.

"Come any closer, and I'm going to kill your precious Dean," the demon threatened again, grinning evilly.

The two men watched helplessly, but big Dean had an idea. "Hey, let's play charades," he suddenly suggested.

Little Dean, Sam and the demon stared at him as if he had gone insane. He locked eyes with his younger self, and pointed at his leg, then his crotch. At little Dean's confused look, he mouthed three words, "Kick... him... doodle."

The little boy nodded with a grin. When big Dean gave him a thumbs up, he threw his leg backwards and hit the demon in the crotch.

The demon cried out in shock, and dropped the little boy, falling to his knees.

Big Dean looked impressed when his younger self punched the demon in the face, and said, "You's big stoopid doodle-head."

"Good one, mini-me." When the demon moved, Dean pointed the colt at him. "Run to Sam, now," he said, not taking his eyes from the demon in-front of him.

The little boy ran to his brother as quick as he could. He was breathing hard as Sam lifted him, and hugged him tightly.

"Here." Sam passed the knife to Dean, who put it in the waistband of his jeans.

The tiny Winchester turned in Sam's arms, so he could see Dean the knight fighting again. As they watched, Bobby woke up, and joined them.

Big Dean was caught off guard by a punch to the face. "You son of a bitch."

Dean giggled excitedly, watching him fight. "GO DEAN KNIGHT! YAAAAY!" he cheered, clapping as he watched his older self kick and punch the other guy.

Sam was watching his big brother with pride, and tried not to smile at the sight of the tough, strong hunter fighting with Batman plasters on his face. His eyes widened when Dean did a spinning kick, and knocked the demon down.

"Wow," whispered little Dean, watching his hero's hands flying everywhere as he hit the demon over and over.

"Sam," he warned, grabbing the knife again.

Sam nodded, and placed his hand over his little brother's eyes so he didn't see big Dean stabbing the demon.

After killing the demon, Dean stood glaring at the bodies around the yard. "You don't mess with a Winchester."

"Move," said little Dean, taking Sam's hand away from his eyes. When he could see, he grinned at his older self. "Wow. You's weally weally awsum, and bestest."

"I know," said big Dean with a smirk, taking him from his brother. "I couldn't have got that last one without you. You were great, mini-me."

Bobby and Sam smiled as they watched the two Deans hug.

"I'd better... er... get these guys some help." Bobby started dragging the bodies to his van. "Dean the knight made them all go to sleep, so we need to take them somewhere so they can wake up and get better," he said, so he didn't upset the little boy.

"Want some help? I mean, I did make the mess."

"No. It's alright. I'll go back to Dave's, see if he'll help me," Bobby told him, before climbing into the drivers seat.

"BYE BYE, UNCA BEE-BEE!"

"BYE, LITTLE MAN!" Bobby called back as he 'beeped' to the little boy.

"Come on then," said Dean, carrying little Dean into the house. He opened the door to see Zeppelin right in-front of him. "He's okay, boy."

The two Deans and Zeppelin sat on the couch, while Sam sat in Bobby's chair. The little boy was staring at his older self with hero worship. "You's kick dem ass. You fwicking awsum."

Dean and Sam laughed. "Thanks, mini-me. You're fricking awesome too," he replied, ruffling the blond hair.

"I's know," said the little boy with a big grin.

Dean laughed, and sat the little boy on his knee. "Oh, I missed you."

"Miss you awell," he whispered, giving him another hug.

"Are you alright?"

The tiny Winchester nodded. "Yeah. I gotted scared. You keeped you's pwomise. Ooh ooh. You teach dat kick? Dat cool."

Big Dean smiled, and looked at Sam. "Is that alright?"

"Sure. As long as you don't do a karate kid impression in the house. Bobby would freak out."

"Come on then," said big Dean, standing up to carry the small boy out into the back yard.

Sam and Zeppelin followed them, and sat on the step so they could watch. "Go on then."

"Let's show Sam what I showed you before," said big Dean, kicking with his left leg.

Sam watched impressed as his little brother copied each move big Dean did. "Wow. You're amazing, kiddo," he said, clapping.

"Dat kick?" asked little Dean, looking up at his older self.

Dean nodded, and did the spinning kick again. "You try it."

The little boy took a deep breath, and tried to copy it, but he ended up on the floor. "Oh no. I felled on my ass."

Big Dean helped him up, and got him into position, before spinning him around and kicking out his little leg. "There we go."

"WOW! I's did it," said the tiny boy with an awed grin.

Sam stood, and cheered. "Woooo. Well done, kiddo."

The little boy looked down, and blushed shyly. "Fank you. Dean knight hep me."

* * *

After awhile, the two Deans walked back over to Sam. The little boy was yawning sleepily, and rubbing his eyes.

"You're tired, kiddo."

"Fank you, Cappy Ovibus," the little boy said, making big Dean burst out laughing.

"Did he just call me Captain Obvious?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, looking innocent. "It wasn't me. I deny having anything to do with it."

"So a four year old suddenly decided to come out with Captain Obvious?"

"Yeah. I didn't do it. I'm innocent, you can't prove anything," said Dean, shaking his head.

Little Dean watched the two men with a big grin. "No chick-fick momoms. We's go in."

The two older Winchesters walked back into the house with little Dean in big Dean's arms. The older Dean tried to lay the little boy on the couch, but he clung onto his sleeves. "No. I not seepy."

"You are, little dude. Come on," he said, trying to cover the little boy with the blanket.

"NOOO! I's not want seeps. I wake you's be gone," said the little four year old, getting upset. "I be wiv you."

"Hey, hey. I'm staying until tomorrow. My friend who... dropped me off gave me a day. I told him I wanted to spend time with my little mini-me. I won't leave without saying goodbye," he promised, laying down on the couch too. "It's alright. See? I'm right here."

Sam walked over to the couch, and put the blanket over the two of them.

Little Dean snuggled closer to his older self, and pressed his finger to big Dean's nose. "Beeeep. I gotted you's nose."

"Beeeep. I got yours back. Now, I got your freckles," he whispered, running his fingers over the little nose.

Dean giggled, and ran his fingers down big Dean's nose. "I gotted you's feckwes now. Dean knight, you's watch Beetwejuice?"

"You mean the Ghost with the most? Of course I do. Right... IIIIIITTT'S SLEEPTIME!" he yelled, doing an impression of Beetlejuice's 'It's showtime', making the little boy laugh.

"But he ghostie. You's get him?"

"Get Beetlejuice? No way. He's the only ghost I won't get. He's the best," Dean told him with a reassuring smile. "I won't hurt Beetlejuice." Like Sam, he didn't have the heart to tell the kid that Beetlejuice wasn't real.

Dean mumbled, and finally closed his eyes with a small smile. His little hands clenched onto big Dean's jacket, as if he was afraid he was going to leave while he was sleeping.

"Shh. It's alright, mini-me," whispered Dean, kissing the blond hair.

Sam watched the two with a smile. "You'll make a great dad, Dean."

Dean turned slightly to see Sam sitting in the chair with Zeppelin. "Yeah. You too, Sammy."

* * *

After twenty minutes of silence, Sam frowned and got closer to the two Deans. His heart melted when he saw they were both asleep, the little boy snuggled against his older selfs chest.

If he thought it was cute when little Dean and Zeppelin were laying on the couch, it was nothing compared to the two Deans asleep together. He took a picture of them on his phone, and ran his fingers through big Dean's hair.

"I've missed you," he whispered quietly, placing his hand gently on the sleeping man's face.

Big Dean unconsciously leaned into the hand as he slept, and mumbled, "S'my."

* * *

The little boy woke up, to see his Dean the knight was asleep and still holding him. He smiled, and laid there for a few minutes, watching his hero sleeping.

Almost ten minutes later, big Dean's eyes fluttered open. "Hiya, Dean knight."

"Hey, little dude." The two Deans sat up slowly, and saw the older man sitting in his chair, smiling over at them.

"Hey, little man. Did ya have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah. Dean knight not go nowhere. But he go mowwow... he kick monsters ass."

"Dude, I kick everybody's ass," said Dean, standing up to do a karate move.

Little Dean giggled, and clapped. Bobby chuckled, and shook his head. "Ya idjit."

Sam came into the room, drying his hands on a tea towel. "Dinner time, come on."

"YAAAAY!" yelled little Dean, running into the kitchen.

Halfway through dinner, big Dean picked up a handful of mash and threw it in Sam's direction. "FOOD FIGHT!"

"FIIIIIIGHT!" yelled little Dean, throwing some at Bobby.

"I swear, we've got two four year olds," said Sam, smiling.

"Dean, yer supposed to eat it, not throw it. And since when do ya waste food?"

"Hey, I'm having fun. Do you mind?" Dean asked, throwing some at Bobby.

The little family laughed, and started throwing food at each other. The two Deans teamed up against Sam and Bobby.

Little Dean giggled and pointed when Sam ended up with mash and gravy in his hair.

Sam got him back by putting some mash on his little face, making him laugh harder.

After the food fight, there wasn't a member of the family who was clean. Even Zeppelin had mash in his fur, so each of them took turns to have a bath, apart from little Dean who got in with Sam, because he was still scared to be near water on his own.

* * *

Later that evening, the men and little boy were watching wrestling. "He's heeeerre," said big Dean when the bell rang.

"UNDAKER!" cheered little Dean, raising his arms. "Oh yeah. Oh yeah."

The men laughed when the four year old got excited. "He gotted woads tattoos. He gotted monster... and sketon... and um... scawy mister. Dey my favits. You's got one?"

"Yeah." Big Dean pulled his shirt down a little, so the little boy could see his tattoo.

Little Dean frowned as he looked at it. "Sammy gotted one dem."

"Er... Yeah, I know. We got them at the same time."

Dean nodded, and turned back to the match. "DOOOOOOMTONE! Wook, wook. Doomtone."

"Alright. Calm down, mini-me."

As soon as the Undertaker finished, little Dean was bored, so they decided to watch one of his DVD's. Sam wasn't surprised when the two Deans wanted to watch the Batman TV show.

"I meeted him," said Dean, pointing at Batman as soon as he walked onto the screen.

"I wish I met Batman." After the first episode, Dean suddenly stood up. "I'm going to get something from the kitchen."

Dean was gone for a few minutes when they heard him yelling, "SAM! SAMMY!"

The men and little boy shot up off the couch, and ran into the kitchen. "What? What's wrong?" asked Sam, looking around frantically.

Big Dean just looked at them, standing before an open cupboard. "You've ran out of M&M's," he told him calmly.

Sam let out a relieved sigh that Dean was alright. "You scream like a mad man, nearly giving us all a heart attack because we ran out of M&M's? Are you insane?"

"Yeah." Dean made the little boy laugh by crossing his eyes and acting mad. "PUDDING!" he yelled, raising his arms above his head, jumping up and down.

"You's funny," said little Dean with a big grin, running over to his older self.

Big Dean picked him up. "Yeah, I know," he said, hugging his younger self. "Come on, baby Batman. To the living room."

"'Kay, big Batman."

Big Dean turned in a circle, and ran into the room with a giggling little Dean still in his arms.

Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes at the two and followed them into the living room where big Dean was holding little Dean around his chest and little legs, and running around the room. The little boy held his arms in-front of him, so it looked like he was flying.

Bobby sighed. "Oh joy. He's flipped out."

"I think he was born mad," said Sam, watching the two fondly.

When the two 'Batmans' finally sat down again, Dean looked at his watch, surprised at the time. "Wow, it's half 8."

"Crap. It's past your bedtime, kiddo. Come on."

Little Dean held tighter to his older self. "Dean knight come?"

"Of course I'm coming. I'll sleep in the other bed like before." Dean stood, and let the little boy say goodnight to Bobby. "To the bedroom," he said, then took off running upstairs.

Sam got Dean's two jars, and helped Zeppelin get up the stairs. When he got to their room, he saw the two Deans sitting on the same bed, talking to each other.

"Dude, dat funny," said little Dean with a giggle. "What you's do?"

"Well, Samuel didn't find it very funny. He had it in his hair and everything," he said, grinning when little Dean burst out laughing.

Sam smiled, and joined the two. "What are you talking about?"

"Dean knight say when him and Samel maked pwanks. And Samel gotted woads fingys on hair and face."

"It was nothing compared to what I did next," big Dean laughed. "He did something to my favourite shirt, so I put something in his shampoo that made him go bald."

Little Dean started giggling again. "You's good pwanks."

"You better not give him ideas," Sam told his big brother. "Go on, get in bed."

"Yes mother," said big Dean, getting up. "Are you going to tuck me in too?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just get in bed, you freak."

"Dean knight," said little Dean, holding Metallica out. "Here. You not sad by you's own."

"Thanks, mini-me." Big Dean took the teddy, and got into the other bed. "Night, little dude. Night, Sammy." He smiled when there was a bark. "Night, Zep."

"Night, Dean knight."

"Sweet dreams, kiddo."

Big Dean stayed awake most of the night to make sure little Dean didn't have any nightmares because of what happened.

But the little boy didn't get scared with his two heroes and protector in the room.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**

**Castiel was actually the one who brought big Dean back before. He was the one the trickster was talking about, but back then Dean didn't know Cas.  
**


	50. Dean the knight's' back P2

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

**The 2 Deans go for a drive in the Impala. Later, someone else pays a visit.  
**

'Dude, is it raining?' was big Dean's first thought when he woke up the next morning, feeling something wet on his face. He wiped his hand over his face, and tried to go back to sleep.

He sighed when he felt the wetness again, and slowly opened his eyes to see two brown eyes watching him from beside his pillow. "Holy crap," he gasped out, but relaxed when he saw it was Zeppelin. After several seconds of the dog staring at him, he was starting to creep him out. "Er... Zep?"

Zeppelin didn't move, he just tilted his head and continued looking at him.

"Zep, will you stop staring at me? You're freaking me out," said Dean, covering himself up properly. He looked over at the other bed to see little Dean and Sam still asleep, and called, "Mini-me?" while watching the dog, who was inching closer.

When the German shepherd reached him, he climbed onto his chest, and got right in his face. "Dude, what the hell?" he gasped in shock when the dog started licking his face like he did with little Dean. "Y-Y... Get... off." He tried to push Zeppelin away, but the dog continued to almost drowned him with his wet tongue. Dean tried not to, but he started laughing.

Little Dean heard some noises, and woke up. He burst into giggles when he saw Dean the knight getting kissed by his dog. The giggles then woke Sam up.

"Dude, have you got something you want to tell me?" Sam joked when he saw Zeppelin laying on Dean's chest, licking him all over.

"Not funny, Sam. A little help here," said Dean, struggling under the dog.

The tiny Winchester climbed from his bed, and got up onto big Dean's bed. "Dat mean he woves you woads and woads."

Zeppelin barked excitedly, and pounced on little Dean, ready to attack him with kisses. The two Deans laughed when the dog started taking it in turns to lick them.

Sam rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Are you going to come get some breakfast? Or are you going to make out with the dog all day?"

"Dude, we're not making out. He came onto me." Dean smiled, and tried to get up, but Zeppelin dived on him again, his tail wagging in excitement. "Oh my god. Zep, let me get up."

Sam laughed, and walked around to grab Zeppelin's collar to pull him off his brother.

"Oh thank god," Dean sighed dramatically. "I swear to god. I woke up, and these two eyes were staring at me... then the next minute, the only thing I saw was fur." He put his hand on his forehead, sighing dramatically again. "I didn't know if I was going to make it."

"Okay you drama queen... get up," Sam told them, walking Zeppelin towards the door.

The Deans laughed, and climbed out of bed to follow Sam downstairs.

When they walked into the kitchen, they saw Bobby was already up making breakfast. "So yer finally awake then?"

"We'd have been down like ten minutes ago... but I got attacked by the dog's tongue," Dean told him, reaching over to pour some coffee.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"He gotted woads kisses fwom Zeppin."

"I guess he likes ya then. He only does that to the little man," said Bobby, putting some bacon in the bread, and placing the full plate in the middle of the table. "There we go. Eat up."

The three men and little boy took half a sandwich each. "Mmmm. Dis nice, unca Bee-bee."

"Thanks, little man. It's not as nice as those pancakes ya both made before."

"Damn straight/stwaight," said the Deans in unison, before high-fiving each other.

Sam smiled fondly at the two. "I swear I'm going to ban you from talking to each other. The last thing we need is a sarcastic four year old with an attitude."

"Damn, dude. You's not feek out."

Big Dean nearly started choking on his coffee as he burst out laughing. Bobby chuckled at the look on Sam's face.

"If you don't mind, I'm not freaking out," Sam said, before turning to big Dean. "Stop teaching him to talk like... Dean."

Big Dean raised his eyebrows. "Dude, that made no sense. He is Dean."

"I know that. I mean... big Dean. He's too young to say 'damn' and telling people to stop freaking out. He's only four."

"Sammy Cappy ovibus again."

"Dean, do you even know what captain obvious means?"

"Dean knight say dat peeples say sumfing evybody know."

"That's right, little dude," said Dean, high-fiving the little boy again. It was the easiest way to describe it to the little four year old.

"Just eat yer breakfasts, ya idjits."

* * *

After they had all got dressed, the two Deans and Sam were in the front yard playing catch. Bobby and Zeppelin were watching them from the step.

"Here, mini-me," said Dean, throwing the ball to little Dean.

Younger Dean missed, and the ball hit the Impala's back door. "IMPA!" he yelled, running over.

Big Dean ran after him. "Oh no, I'm sorry baby," he said, checking her over, and saw a tiny dent in the door. He stood, and leaned over slightly, resting his cheek against the roof, with arms out-stretched. "Shh. It's alright."

"Oh no," moaned little Dean, hugging the back door. "Impa hurted. Woves you."

Sam rolled his eyes at the two Deans hugging the car. "Oh god. There's two of them." He sighed when the two continued for several minutes. "Are you both going to stop making out with the car now? First the dog, now the car?"

"Give us a sec. Shh. Don't listen to him baby. He doesn't understand us."

After a few more minutes, the two finally pulled away. "We's hurted Impa," little Dean pouted. He frowned when he realised something. "Why's you say baby?"

"Oh sorry. I have a car that looks exactly like this one. She's my baby. She's the best car in the world."

The little boy's eyes widened, and he turned back to stroke his beloved car. "Oh no. She cwy."

"It's okay. Just give her another hug. I bet that'll make her feel better," he said, smiling when the little boy hugged the car again. As soon as he finished, the older Dean got to work on straightening the door out.

After five minutes, the back door looked as good as new.

"You's maked better. Is you mecnic?"

"Yeah. When I'm not getting monsters, I like fixing my car up. Nobody else gets near my car but me and Samuel."

"I go next you's car?" asked little Dean with a hopeful expression.

"Of course you can, little dude. How about me and you go for a drive?"

Little Dean gasped, and started jumping up and down excitedly. "YEAH! We's dwive." He started frantically trying to open the back door. "Hep me. I want dwive wiv my's big dude."

"I'll tell you what... Why don't I put you in the front with me? Sam can sit in the back."

Dean's eyes went even wider. "YAY! I get my's jacket, so we same," he said, before running up to the house to get his leather jacket.

Sam smiled, and passed the keys to his big brother. "It'll be nice to see you behind the wheel again."

"Aw. Have you missed me, Sammy?" he asked, putting his hand on his chest. "I'm touched."

"Have you got your pen?"

"Yes. It's in my pocket, mother." Dean smiled at his brother, and started walking over to Zeppelin. "Come on boy."

Little Dean came running out with his jacket in his arms. "Hep me." He threw the jacket at his older self, and turned to Bobby "You's come, unca Bee-bee?"

"No, little man. I've got work to do," he said, pointing over at the garage. "Make sure ya have fun, okay?"

Big Dean smiled and helped the tiny Winchester get his jacket on. "Are we ready?" Dean waited until he nodded, then span in a circle, and pointed at the car. "Right... To the Dean-mobile."

"To Dean-mobi." The two Deans took off running, followed by Zeppelin who walked behind them. "NA, NA, NA, BABY BATMAAAAAN!"

"NA, NA, NA, NA, BIG BATMAAAAAAN!" sang big Dean as he ran. When they made it to the Impala, they were both grinning.

Sam was watching them with a fond smile. "Have you finished now, children?"

"Yeah." Little Dean turned to Zeppelin, who had caught up to them. "You's sit wiv Sammy, kay?" he said giving his dog a kiss and a hug.

Sam and Zeppelin got in the back, while the Deans got in the front. Big Dean sat the little boy on his knee, and started slowly driving the Impala out of the yard, one-handed.

* * *

A few miles later, Dean found a deserted road, and pulled over. He knew not many cars passed there, so he knew nobody would see them. "Right, mini-me... Your turn," he said, placing the little hands on the steering wheel.

The little boy got excited again. "Fank you. I's not dwive ages."

Big Dean smiled, and turned some music on. His smile widened when 'Highway to hell' came on.

"HIGHYAY 'ELL/HIGHWAY TO HELL!" sang the Deans in unison, bouncing in the seat, and head-banging as they danced.

Sam laughed. "This is a car, not a rave."

After the song finally finished, Dean started the car. He stood little Dean up, and rested him against his chest so he could see out of the window.

Since they were driving really slowly, Sam leaned forward, and rested his arms on the back of the front seat. He smiled when he saw little Dean watching outside, biting his lip in concentration as he drove.

Since the road was straight, Dean let go of the wheel for a few seconds and held his hands up. "Do not move your hands."

Little Dean shook his head, and looked outside with a smile as wide as his eyes.

"Wow, kiddo. Look at you," said Sam with a proud smile.

Dean giggled happily. "I's good dwiving."

"You're the best little driver I know, mini-me." Older Dean took hold of the wheel again to turn the car slightly.

"Ooooh. We's go awound," said little Dean, tightening his hold on the steering wheel. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. "I's 'ike go awound."

"Me too." Dean gently took the little hands off the wheel, and started driving faster. He moved the steering wheel from side to side, so the car moved from one side of the road to the other.

Little Dean burst into giggles. "Dis funny."

Sam gripped onto the front seat, and threw one arm in-front of Zeppelin. "Okay, can you stop that before Zeppelin does a header off the back seat."

"Oh no. Dean knight dwive stwaight," said little Dean, waving his arms. "Zeppin get hurted."

"Okay, okay." Dean slowed down, and started driving straight again.

* * *

After almost an hour, Dean turned the car around so they could head back home.

"YOU'S SHAKE ALL NIGHT WOOOONG!" sang little Dean, nodding along to the song that was playing.

Dean grinned. "YEAH! YOU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LOOONG! KNOCKED ME OUT! I SAID YOU..."

"I'S NEED WEE-WEE!" the little boy suddenly yelled.

"Oh crap," big Dean whispered, speeding up. "It's alright, mini-me. Just hold on, okay?"

Dean nodded, and started bouncing on big Dean's knee, trying not to wee in the car. "HUWWY UP!"

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying." Big Dean drove as fast as he could and sighed in relief when he pulled the car into the yard.

As soon as the car stopped, and the door was opened, the little boy jumped out and ran into the house.

Dean, Sam and Zeppelin got out of the Impala. "That was fun."

"Yeah. It's always fun going driving in my baby," Dean told him, before they entered the house.

"Hey boys. Is the little man okay? He took off running upstairs without saying anything."

"Yeah, he's fine. He needed a wee. Actually, he kinda blurted it out in the middle of a song."

Bobby chuckled, and shook his head.

"Hiya, unca Bee-bee," said little Dean, running back into the room with all his teddies he kept upstairs. He put them on the floor, and climbed up to sit between big Dean and Sam.

"Hey, little man. Did ya have fun driving?"

"Yeah. It awsum. Me and Dean knight dance. Den Dean knight 'et me dwive," he said, grinning at the men. "CHICKEN!"

"PUDDING!" yelled big Dean, before the two fell about laughing, holding onto each other.

"Oh great! They've both flipped out. Hey, Sam? Do ya think the psych ward takes kids?"

"I'm not sure. But these two are as mad as each other."

Dean giggled, and pulled away from big Dean. "Wook," he said, showing big Dean his Dean the knight teddy. "Dis my's teddy. He 'ike you."

Big Dean raised his eyebrows, and looked at the teddy dressed like him. "Wow. That's cool." He took it from the boy, and turned it around so he could have a proper look. "Aw. Look at the little jacket. That is the coolest teddy ever."

Little Dean grinned as he took him back and hugged him to his chest. "You see'd Mr Wiggles?"

"Who the hell is Mr Wiggles?"

The little boy looked upset. "My worm. He up heaven. I's say to you when you here."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, mini-me. I didn't mean to upset you," he said, wrapping his arm around the little shoulders.

"You see him? Come. I show you." He climbed down from the couch, and took big Dean's hand.

Big Dean sighed, and stood up with him. "We'll be back in a minute." As the two walked outside, Zeppelin went with them.

The two Deans and Zeppelin sat by the worms grave. "Hiya Mr Wiggles, It Deanie. I's bwinged Dean knight see you. He my hewo." He turned to big Dean. "Say hiya."

"H-Hey, Mr... Wiggles," said Dean, trying not to smile at the name.

"He wiggly angel. He wiggle up heaven," he told him, looking up. "Hiya awell mommy and daddy. I's miss you."

Big Dean frowned again. "Why do you talk to your mommy and daddy? They're not in the garden."

"Sammy say dey hearded evywhere. You's gotted mommy and daddy?"

"Er... No. They're in heaven too."

"Dude, dat weally sad," whispered the little boy with tears in his eyes. "You's talk to dem?"

"No. I don't... I don't really go see them much. It's... kinda sad for me to go."

"Oh no. You's talk here den." The tiny boy took the man's hand in his. "It 'kay if sad. I here and make happy happy joy joy."

Big Dean had to smile. It was hard to believe this kid was actually himself. "Er... Hey mom... h-hey dad. I'm... I'm sorry you died."

The little boy had tears running down his cheeks, watching his hero talk to his dead parents. Zeppelin seemed to sense the sadness, and got closer to the pair.

"You should've let me go. You should be here, dad. Not me," he said quietly, lowering his head as tears filled his eyes. "Hey Mom, I get what you meant now. Angels are watching over me." A single tear fell down his cheek, but he wiped it away. "I'm doing the best I can to make you both proud of me. I love you guys."

The little boy didn't bother wiping his tears, he sat on big Dean's knee, and hugged him.

Big Dean smiled, and hugged the little boy back. "Thanks, little dude. I've wanted to talk to them... but I could never go visit them."

"I's miss my mommy and daddy awell. I woves dem. My mommy gotted yewwow hair 'ike me. I see'd picture. And I's see'd..." he trailed off, lowering his head.

"My mom was beautiful too. My dad... well he'd probably think I was gay if I said he was good looking," said big Dean with a laugh.

The little boy giggled, and held his Dean the knight tighter. He gasped when he felt something wet drop onto his hand and looked up to see it was raining. "Oh no," he said, trying to hide in big Dean's jacket. "You's make de angels cwy."

Dean smiled and stood up, still holding little Dean. "Come on, Lets get inside before we get wet."

"WAIT MINUTE!" Little Dean looked up, and wiggled his finger. "Woves you. Wiggle wiggle."

"Bye guys," said big Dean, before walking back to the house.

When they walked in, and the two sat together on the couch, little Dean turned to Sam. "Dean knight maked de angels cwy, he say weally sad fings."

Sam and Bobby looked worriedly at big Dean. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Mini-me let me do something I should've done a long time ago. I feel better. Thanks little dude."

"Wecome, big dude."

* * *

An hour later, the two Deans were playing together on the floor.

"I's get juice pwease?" asked little Dean, standing up and tugging on big Dean's jacket. "Come, Dean knight."

The Deans headed to the kitchen, where big Dean grabbed the juice, and poured the kid a drink. He was about to hand it to the little boy when he turned around, and saw a man in a suit and long trench coat suddenly standing right in-front of him.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled in shock, dropping the plastic Batman cup on the floor. It was the second time in just one day someone had scared the hell out of him.

The man's head tilted slightly. "Do not call me holy crap."

Dean closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Stop doing that. I swear someone's trying to give me a heart attack or something. First Zep, now you. I think I'm a little young to have a heart attack... or another one anyway," he added, remembering the time he got electrocuted.

"DEAN KNIGHT!" yelled the scared little boy, coming out of his shock. He held his arms out, so big Dean picked him up, and hugged him.

Sam and Bobby came running in when they heard Dean's yell. Zeppelin limped behind them, and went to stand between the two Deans and the stranger. He tilted his head, but didn't bark; It was as if he knew he wasn't a threat to his two Deans.

Dean tried to soothe the little boy. "Shh. It's alright. He's not a monster," he whispered, before turning to the strange man. "I thought I told you to knock on the door, instead of just appearing out of nowhere, and scaring the poor kid half to death."

"Er... Dean? Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine."

Little Dean was looking at the stranger with wide scared eyes. "Who's you?"

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord."

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	51. Dean meets an angel

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**

**Dean meets an angel. The Deans say goodbye.  
**

"He angel?" asked little Dean with a confused expression. "But you's not wook 'ike angel. You not gotted wings. You is not angel."

"Hey Cas, show mini-me your wings."

Castiel tilted his head, and nodded. "Very well," he said, and in a flash of light, there seemed to be black wings behind the angel. They vanished after a few seconds, but everyone seemed to be awed by them, especially the little boy.

"WOW!" little Dean exclaimed with wide eyes, clapping in excitement. "Casel got big wings, Dean knight. Unca Bee-bee, Casel got wings. Sammy..."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, Dean. We can see them," he said, staring at the man in the trench coat with awe. He had always wanted to meet an angel.

"I's hug him?" Dean held his little arms out to Castiel. "I want hug angel."

Dean tried to pass the little boy to Castiel, but the angel stepped back. "I am not too good with children."

"Cas, he's just a little kid, he won't hurt you... unless you piss him off."

Castiel reluctantly took little Dean, and held him under the arms, away from his own body.

Big Dean tried not to laugh. "Hold him properly then. He's a little kid, not a bomb," he said to the angel, who held little Dean closer to him.

"Hiya." The tiny boy gave the angel a hug, and pulled back with a big smile. "It nice meet angel," he said, before running his fingers over Castiel's face. "Ooooh. You's gotted bwoo eyes. Ooooh, wook." He stuck his finger in the angel's eye.

"I will not be able to look if you blind me," said Castiel with a tiny smile. He seemed to be fond of the little Winchester.

"I got gween eyes. Oooh. You's gotted hair." Dean started playing with the angel's hair. "Oooooh. It nice. Ooooh, Wook. Ooooh, you's smiling at me." The little boy was staring at Cas as if he was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Well, since he had never met a real life angel before, he probably was. "My mommy and daddy angels awell."

"Yes. I know John and Mary very well. They watch over you, as do I."

Little Dean grinned. "You's wook after me awell?"

"Yeah, mini-me. He looks after me too. He's come to take me back home."

The little boy looked sad, but nodded. "Oooooh. What dis?" he asked, playing with the tie.

Castiel pulled the cloth out of the boy's hand, so he didn't tighten it. "It is a tie. It goes with the suit."

Dean didn't seem to be listening, he was too busy running his fingers over the angel's face and chest with wide eyes. "You nice angel. You's do angel fings?"

"I can do this." In a fluttering of wings, the angel and little boy vanished.

"Where's he gone?" asked Sam, looking around. Zeppelin started barking, and sniffing at the spot his best friend was just standing.

Before Dean could answer, the two appeared at the other side of the room. "WOW!" little Dean yelled excitedly. "Sammy, wook I here now."

"Hey, little dude. You have to promise me you won't tell people you met a real life angel, okay?"

"'Kay Dean knight. It be secet," he promised, turning back to Cas. "Ooh. Sammy say dat dey god and Jebus. You's know dem?"

Sam bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Dean, it's Jesus."

"WHERE!" asked little Dean and Castiel, looking around the room.

The men laughed. "No. It's pronounced 'Jesus'. Sam didn't mean Jesus had come into the room," Big Dean told him.

"But... Homer say it Jebus."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "So you're going to believe Homer Simpson over your Dean the knight and Sammy?"

"Um... No. I sowwy. It Je... Um Jesus." Little Dean turned to Castiel. "You's know dem?"

"Er... God is my father. And Jesus is... I guess he is my brother."

The little boy nodded. "Sammy my buver. You's pway wiv me pwease?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," answered Castiel with an apologetic look.

Little Dean pouted out his bottom lip and his eyes went round and sad. "Pwease pway wiv me."

"Er..." Castiel turned to big Dean. "We have to go."

Dean smirked. "Fine. But you have to tell mini-me that you can't play with him," he said, knowing not even an angel of the lord could turn down that little face and the huge green eyes.

"Very well. I apologise... but... We... I... I can't. We have to..."

Little Dean stuck his lips out in a bigger pout, and made his eyes even sadder.

Castiel looked to big Dean for help, but the older Winchester shook his head. "Don't look at me. I can't tell him no. You're on your own, pal."

"Fine. I will play with you."

"YAAAAAY!" Little Dean got down, and ran into the living room, dragging Cas by the hand. "Sit dere," he told him, passing Robin over.

Castiel sat down, and crossed his legs, wrapping the trench coat around him. He looked at the figure with a slightly tilted head. "Why is he dressed like a woman?"

"He not dwess 'ike 'ady. He mister dat save peeples."

"But why is he wearing tights? And underwear outside?"

"He hewo. He save peeples in Gobam sit wiv Batman," Dean told him, picking Batman up. "Hiya Wobin."

"Hello, the Bat man."

"Nooooo. He Batman. He cool and dwive back car."

"Yes. I've heard of Batman. Dean sometimes refers to himself as Batman. He saved me awhile ago, and said he was Batman. I just thought he meant he liked to hang around upside down in a cave."

Little Dean giggled. "He big Batman. I baby Batman. And my Sammy Wobin," he said, holding his Batman figure out. "Come Wobin. We's save peeples."

"Very well, Batman," said the angel, standing Robin beside Batman.

Big Dean, Sam and Bobby stood watching the two with big smiles on their faces. "The little dude should feel honoured Cas is actually playing with him. I've never seen him play toys with a kid before. You should take some pictures. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Sam smiled, and took loads of pictures of the little boy and the angel playing with Batman and Robin.

"We's save... um... Undaker fwom bad peeples." Dean put the undertaker at the other side of the living room, and put all his teddies in different places in-front of him. "Come Wobin, we's save him."

"Right behind you, Batman," said Castiel, smiling at the little boy.

Big Dean had never seen Cas grinning before, so he watched in shock. He guessed the kid really could make everybody, even an angel, smile.

Batman and Robin started beating up all the teddies to get to the captured Undertaker. "Bye bye Spunbob." Batman beat up the teddy, then Dean threw him across the room. The men had to get out of the way as teddies went flying around the living room.

"Farewell," said Cas, throwing Eeyore after he had been beaten up by Robin.

Little Dean giggled happily. Castiel surprised big Dean even further by chuckling slightly. "Okay. I'm going to faint. Cas never laughs."

"Believe me, if he can make the Undertaker laugh, he can make an angel laugh," said Sam, watching his little brother proudly.

"Oh no. Hep me Wobin. Fwed Fi'man get me," said little Dean, tugging on Castiel's trench coat. "We's need two peeples, he fi'man."

Castiel moved Robin closer so they could both beat the fireman teddy. Bobby ducked out of the way when the teddy went flying in his direction.

The two beat Metallica up last since he was the one guarding the prisoner. "We's finded you, undaker," said the little boy, bouncing Batman up and down.

Castiel shrugged, and started making Robin jump too.

Dean picked up the Undertaker. "Fank you. You maked dem west in peas. I Undaker. I's bestest."

"No. You're the bestest," said a smiling Castiel.

"Fank you's pway wiv me."

"You're welcome, Dean." The angel stood, and blushed slightly when he saw the men watching him. He picked the little boy up when he tugged on his trench coat and held his little arms up to him.

"Have you finished playing now?" asked big Dean with a grin.

Cas went even redder. "Yes," he said, but frowned, and narrowed his eyes as if he was listening to something. "Dean, we have to go."

Little Dean looked sad, but nodded. "'Kay den," he whispered, kissing the angel on the cheek.

"I am not gay," Castiel suddenly blurted out.

The men laughed when little Dean glared at him. "I's not gay awell. If you's say I gay, I knock you out," he threatened, holding up a tiny fist.

Castiel raised his eyebrows, and looked at the men. "He is definitely a little Dean."

Big Dean smiled proudly. "Yeah, he is," he said, holding his arms out. "Come here, mini-me."

Little Dean's eyes filled with tears as he hugged his hero goodbye.

"Shh. It's okay," whispered big Dean, walking over to the couch.

Dean sniffled. "Bye bye. Woves you. You's better member me."

"How could anybody forget you? I'll remember you forever, I promise."

"You's come see me again pwease? I woves you."

"I promise I'll come back to see you."

"Yay. You's bwing Samel? I want see him."

"Er... I'm not sure. I'll have to ask him. We get very busy kicking those monsters asses. But remember what I said, you don't ever have to be afraid of those monsters. I won't ever let any of them hurt you." It had nothing to do with the fact that if the little boy died, he would too. He had become very attached to the kid. "And I love you too," he added with a wink.

Little Dean giggled, and hugged his older self again.

Big Dean closed his eyes. He hated saying bye to the little boy. When they pulled away, he pressed his finger against the little nose. "Beeeeeep. I got your nose."

Little Dean giggled again, and pressed big Dean's nose. "Beeeep. I gotted you's nose now."

"Remember who rules?"

"YAAAY! 'ED ZEPPIN WULES!" yelled little Dean, high-fiving him.

"Zeppelin rules." The Deans laughed when Zeppelin climbed up onto the couch with them, and started licking the older man. "Yeah. You rule too, Zep." When the two finished stroking the dog, big Dean turned to the smaller one. "So, are you going to be a big brave boy, and not be scared of those monsters?"

"I not scareded stoopid monsters," he whispered, eyes filling with tears again. "Dey 'ittle bishes."

"Yeah, they are. But I'm too awesome to let them beat me."

The little boy grinned. "Yeah, you is. And you's mostest bestest."

"Thanks little dude. You know what? You're the bestest too."

"I's know," said little Dean with a tiny smirk.

Big Dean smirked back, and tweaked his nose.

"Dean, we really have to go," Cas told him.

"Wait a minute." Both Deans turned to give the angel 'the look', complete with pouted lips.

"Fine." Everyone in the room, but the angel smiled. Everyone had a hard time saying no to little Dean when he gave them that look, but when there were two Deans, there was no way anyone could deny them anything, not even an angel.

Little Dean suddenly burst into tears. "Shh. It's alright, little dude," big Dean soothed, hugging him tightly. "I'll come back and see you as soon as I can. I promise."

After a few minutes, Dean managed to calm down a little. He pulled away, and looked up at his older self with his huge green eyes. "You's weally weally pwomise, big dude?"

"Yeah, I really really promise." He made a cross on his chest. "Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Noooo. You not hope die. You's not die."

"Hey. I'm not going to die, It's just what you say. I'll tell you what, we'll make a different one... Cross my heart, touch my eye. I promise you, I'll never die. Is that better?"

When little Dean nodded, and wiped his tears, big Dean put him down, and knelt before Zeppelin. "Hey boy. Take care of him for me, won't you?"

Zeppelin barked, and licked Dean's face. When he turned slightly to the little boy, Zeppelin suddenly dived on him, knocking him down.

"WHOA! Oh, not again."

Everyone laughed when the dog pinned big Dean down, and started licking him all over like he did that morning, while Dean started rolling to get away.

Little Dean giggled, and started tickling his older self.

"HELP! TWO AGAINST ONE! NOT FAIR!" yelled Dean through his laughter.

Zeppelin stopped, and little Dean got on top of his Dean the knight and started tickling him. He screamed with laughter when big Dean retaliated, and tickled him back.

Castiel tilted his head, watching the two Deans rolling around the living room, tickling each other, and laughing their heads off. "I have never seen Dean like this before." It was hard to believe the tough hunter he knew could be reduced to a laughing 6 foot 1 man-child.

"I know. But he loves kids. Even little Dean, who's... I suppose he's the Dean that never was. By this age, he had a little brother he had to help take care of. But this time, it's all about him."

The angel looked sad for a minute. "If I could, I would leave Dean here for a little longer... but it is against my orders. I will do my best to bring him back for a visit before his childhood is over."

"Thanks. I'm sure both Deans will love that. Just... when ya get him back to the future, look after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I know when someone's in trouble, he'll sacrifice himself for them. Take care of him for us, alright?"

"That is my job," he told them, before turning back to the Deans, who were now almost in the kitchen.

The little boy and man were almost out of breath from all the laughing and rolling around the floor. Little Dean screamed when big Dean tickled him on his side, and started giggling uncontrollably. "S-S-S-"

"What's that? I didn't understand you."

The little boy couldn't talk, he was too busy giggling. "S-St-st-op," he finally gasped out, still laughing.

Big Dean finally stopped, and the two sat up to get their breath back. Zeppelin limped over, and sniffed the two to make sure they were okay.

"We 'kay, Zeppin. We's tickwe. It funny," said Dean, gently stroking his dog.

"Bye Zep," whispered big Dean, ruffling the dog's fur.

After a few minutes, the two Deans got up, and walked to the two men and angel. "See you, Sammy." Dean hugged his little brother, who held onto him tightly.

"Bye, big brother," Sam whispered into his ear, so little Dean didn't hear him. "You better look after yourself." He pulled away, and tried to wipe his eyes.

He said bye to Bobby next. "Bye kid. Ya better not get yerself killed."

"I won't. Take care of mini-me and Sammy for me, okay?"

"Of course I will."

Little Dean asked to be picked up by Castiel again, and tickled under his chin. "Tickwe tickwe."

Cas smiled and held Dean in the crook of one arm, and ruffled the messy blond hair. "Bye, little Dean."

"Bye bye, Casel. I's bwave. I not cwy," he whispered, his bottom lip trembling.

"You are very brave, Dean Winchester. Do not forget that."

Dean sniffled and got down, he wanted to hug big Dean again. He wrapped his little arms and legs around big Dean, and started crying again. "Bye bye."

"Shh. It's alright, little dude," big Dean whispered, a tear slipping from his eye. He started spinning in a circle, to cheer the poor kid up.

The little boy started giggling as they went around.

Castiel watched them both. "I like Dean like this. He is... happy."

"Everyone's happy when they're around little Dean. Big Dean even said you don't usually smile, but you've smiled a lot since you've been here."

"He is a... likeable boy."

When big Dean looked over at Cas, and saw him looking at him with a sad expression, he knew it was time to go. "Hey, little dude... I have to go now. But I'll always remember you. And I love you."

The little boy nodded bravely. "Kay den. I woves you awell. I miss you woads," he said, kissing big Dean's cheek. "Um... Why's you go wiv angel? Is you angel?"

Big Dean laughed. "Hell no. Dean Wi... the knight is definitely not an angel. I'm a badass."

"Is I badass?"

"Yeah. You're definitely a badass. I've never known a four year old who's as tough as you," he said, before kissing the little boy's nose, and passing him to Sam. "See you, mini-me."

"Bye bye, Dean knight and Casel. Woves you."

"Goodbye," said Castiel, nodding his head once.

Sam and Bobby smiled, and the upset little boy started waving.

Big Dean smiled, and waved back. In a flutter of wings, Dean and the angel vanished.

The poor kid was heartbroken as he burst into fresh tears. "Shh. It's alright, kiddo," whispered Sam, stroking the little back. "He'll come back and see you again. It's okay."

Bobby walked forward, and hugged the little boy from behind. "It's alright, little man."

"Where Z-Zeppin?"

Sam and Bobby knelt down with Dean. "Come here boy. Dean needs you."

Zeppelin limped over, and the two men and dog tried to comfort their little boy.

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	52. Dean searches for the Easter bunny

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO**

**Dean & Sam search for the Easter bunny.  
**

"Ooh. Look what I've got," said Sam, kneeling in-front of Dean with his hands behind his back.

"What Sammy? What you's got?" asked an excited little boy.

Sam grinned, and brought out a big Easter egg. "Happy Easter."

Dean's green eyes lit up and he clapped in delight. "Ooooh. Dis me?"

"Of course it is. Who else would I get a big Easter egg for?" Sam had also hidden some smaller ones in different places around the house and in the car, so he could take Dean on a Easter egg hunt later.

"Fank you, Sammy. Woves you." He wrapped his little arms around his big brother, and gave him a hug.

"Love you too, kiddo," whispered Sam, closing his eyes, and hugging the little boy back.

Dean grinned. "Woves hugs."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

The little boy pulled away, and started clapping again. "I's have chocate egg now pwease?"

"Of course you can." Sam sat on the couch with Dean, and opened his egg for him. "Only a bit at a time," he told him, breaking a piece off and holding it out to him.

"Fank you." Dean took the chocolate with a big grin and nibbled on it. "Mmmmm. Dis nice."

"Is it? Can I have some?"

"Um... 'Kay Sammy," said the little boy, holding the chocolate out to the older Winchester. "Sammy? Easter gotted Santa 'ike cwissmas?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, eating his piece of chocolate.

"Um... Santa bwing pwesents cwissmas, wight? Santa bwing chocate Easter?"

"The Easter bunny brings Easter eggs for little kids... but only those who are good."

"Is I good?"

"Of course you are. You're the best kid in the whole world," Sam told him with a fond smile.

"What bunny?"

"A bunny's a rabbit."

"But why it not Easter Wabbit? What he wook 'ike?"

Sam smiled, and put his free arm around the little shoulders. "The Easter bunny's a really big white rabbit who's got biiiiig floppy ears. And he gives loads of Easter eggs to special little boys and girls."

"We's find him?"

"You want to find the Easter bunny?"

Dean nodded with wide green eyes. "Yes pwease."

"Where are we going to look for a big white rabbit?"

"Um... In baff."

Sam had to laugh. "Why would the Easter bunny be in our bath?"

"He hide... he not want peeples find him," said Dean, clapping excitedly. "We's find him?"

"Come on then, you little freak. Let's go find a big white rabbit." He guessed he would take Dean on his egg hunt a little early, while they looked for the Easter bunny. It would make it more fun.

Bobby was out doing some last minute shopping in the only store that seemed to be open. Sam took his phone out to text Bobby to ask him to look for a big stuffed white rabbit. There was no way in hell he was going to disappoint or upset Dean by not finding the Easter bunny.

"YAAAAAY!" cheered Dean, shooting up off the couch. "Come Zeppin, we's find Easter wabbit."

Sam lifted Dean up, and carried him upstairs to begin searching for the Easter bunny.

"Shh. We's not scare him," whispered Dean, putting his finger to his lips.

Sam walked into the bathroom, and looked around the small room. "Oh no. He's not here. Oooh. But look what he's got you," he said, reaching into the bath to pick up a little Easter egg.

Dean gasped, eyes going wide. "He gotted me 'ittle one." He grabbed the egg from his brother and hugged it to his chest. "We's wook more, Sammy?"

Sam grinned, and carried his brother to their room. "Let's look for him in here." He let Dean down, and started searching around the bedroom.

Dean got his Batman ears, and toy sword, and walked slowly over to the closet, in-case the 'monster' was back. Nodding bravely, he opened the door. "I 'ittle knight. I not scared," he declared, before swinging the sword around.

Sam watched him with a smile. "You're very brave, kiddo."

Dean searched the closet, and found it empty of rabbits and monsters. He turned to Sam with a grin. "Monster scared, Sammy. I stwong," he told his big brother, standing in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, you're very strong and tough. Have a look under the bed, kiddo."

"'Kay." Dean nodded, and put the little egg from the bathroom on the bed. "You's not eat it, Zeppin." He got down on his hands and knees and looked under their bed where he found another egg. "SAMMY! I'S FOUNDED ONE!" he screamed excitedly, reaching over to get it.

Sam turned, and looked surprised. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

"Easter wabbit hided, and gived it to me."

"He's good at hiding isn't he? Where should we look now?"

"Um... Woof," said Dean, putting his new egg with the first one.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "You want to go up on the roof?"

"Yeah, Sammy. He go dere... it wight high."

"Dean, there is no way I'm going to climb up on the roof to look for a rabbit."

"Aww. Why?"

"Well, knowing my luck, I'll end up doing a head-dive off it. We'll look everywhere else for him though, kiddo."

"YAY! Um... Unca Bee-bee woom?" asked Dean, taking hold off Sam's hand.

"You think he's hiding in there? Come on, boy," he called to the dog.

Zeppelin barked, and ran into Bobby's room ahead of them.

"SAMMY! ZEPPIN WUNNED!" screamed Dean, jumping up and down. "He wunned."

"His leg is getting better, isn't it?"

"Yeah. WHOOHOO!" he cheered and started wiggling his little hips as he danced.

Sam laughed, and waited until he finished dancing, before he took the little hand and walked Dean to the other bedroom. "Let's see if he's in here."

"Zeppin, you's wook dere," Dean told him, searching Bobby's bed.

Sam had to duck out of the way when all the pillows went flying around the bedroom. "Dean, have you gone mad or what?"

Dean shook his head, and stuck his head under the covers. "Awww. He not in bed."

"Why would the Easter bunny be in Bobby's bed?"

"He be seepy... And go aseeps."

"Check Bobby's closet."

"Awight." Dean picked up his sword again, and ran over to the closet. "Easter wabbit?" he called, opening the door, and swinging the sword around. "You's here?"

Sam jumped when his phone went off, which was a message from Bobby, saying he had found a big white rabbit teddy, and was on his way home. Sam smiled, and put his phone away. "Have you found him, kiddo?"

"OHH OOH! WOOK SAMMY! I'S FOUNDED ONE!" Dean jumped up, waving the egg around.

Sam knelt down, and held his arms out. "Come here, kiddo."

Dean grinned, and ran to his brother to share a quick hug. "Woves you."

"Love you. Come on, let's look somewhere else," said Sam, standing with Dean in his arms. "How about the kitchen?"

"Yeah," agreed Dean, nodding. "He be hungy."

Sam got the other eggs, and the brothers walked into the room to put them on the couch, before walking into the kitchen. "I'll look in the oven, you look in the fridge."

Dean nodded, and opened the fridge door. "No, he not dere, Sammy," he said, and ran over to Sam. "He dere? He be dinner."

"It's okay, Dean. He's not in the oven. Where now?"

"Um... Ooh ooh. Sammy wook." He pointed at Zeppelin, who was sniffing under the table. "He founded him?" He walked over, and crawled under the table where he found another one. "YAAAY! MORE CHOCATE!" he cheered, crawling back out, and waving the egg around.

"Oh no. He's still not here. Let's go in the living room."

Dean immediately threw his eggs on the couch with the others, and ran over to the hole in the wall. "JEWWY! YOU SEE'D EASTER WABBIT?" He waited for a minute, then sighed in disappointment. "He not see'd him."

"I'll look under the couch, you look over near the fish tank."

The brothers and Zeppelin went searching around the room, but didn't find an egg or rabbit.

"Look in Bobby's chair, I'll look behind the curtain."

Dean and Zeppelin were looking in Bobby's chair when the man himself walked in. "What are ya doing?" he asked, pretending he didn't know.

"We's wook Easter wabbit. You see'd him?"

"No, little man." Bobby got Sam's attention, and nodded. Sam nodded back.

Dean looked behind the cushions in the chair. "CHOCATE! YAAAAY!" he cheered, holding the egg up. "WOOK!"

Bobby chuckled. "Wow. Yer good at finding things, aren't ya, little man?"

"Yeah. Where we's wook, Sammy?"

Sam walked back to the couch, and started checking underneath the cushions. "Ooh, Look what I've found."

Dean's eyes went wide as he took the chocolate egg. "WOW! Sammy, He gived me two. Ooh. Where go now?"

"Have ya looked in the garage yet?"

"Um... No. I's ony go wiv you."

"Let's go see if he's in there then."

The little boy ran over, and took hold of his brother and uncle's hands. "Come Zeppin."

When the little family walked into Bobby's garage, Dean and Zeppelin ran over to the car Bobby was working on. "EASTER WABBIT, YOU'S DWIVE?" When Sam opened the front door, Dean climbed up onto the seat to look around the car. "EASTER WABBIT?"

There wasn't an egg or rabbit in the car, so Bobby led him over to his toolbox. "Oh look, little man," he said, pulling the egg out of its hiding place, and holding it out to Dean.

"Yay. More chocate." Dean hugged the egg with a big smile. "Easter wabbit 'ike me, unca Bee-bee. He gived me woads and woads chocate."

Bobby smiled, and ruffled the blond hair. "Are we going to go look for him somewhere else?"

"Yeah, unca Bee-bee." The little boy gave him the egg, and started running out into the yard. "Where we's wook? He wight good hiding."

Sam, Bobby and Zeppelin joined Dean outside. "Er... How about the Impala?" suggested Bobby with a wink at Sam.

"OOH OOH!" Dean ran over to the Impala, but waited until Sam opened the door for him, so he could climb into the car.

When Dean climbed onto the passenger seat, he gasped when he saw a big white rabbit sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala with an egg on it's knees. "SAMMY AND UNCA BEE-BEE AND ZEPPIN! I'S FOUNDED HIM!" he screamed excitedly, hugging the teddy tightly.

Sam grinned, and sat in the car with him "Wow, you found him. Well done, kiddo."

Dean giggled happily, and climbed onto Sam's knee. "Aw. He gotted wight biiiig ears. Wook Sammy."

"Oh yeah. He's nice, isn't he?" Sam kissed Dean on the nose, and hugged him tightly. "I love you more than anything."

Dean giggled, and hugged Sam and his new teddy. "Woves you awell."

"Are ya going to come out some time today or what?" asked Bobby, who was standing beside the door, waiting for them to come out.

Sam smiled, and got out of the car with Dean. Zeppelin jumped around excitedly, making Dean giggle.

"Wook, unca Bee-bee. I founded Easter Wabbit," Dean told him, holding it out so Bobby could see.

"Good job, little man. Let's go back inside then."

Dean clapped excitedly when they walked into the living room, and he saw all his Easter eggs on the couch. "Wook. He gived me woads, Sammy," he said, and kissed the teddy on the head. "Fank you."

Sam's smile widened, and he sat down with his brother on his knee. "Pass me the egg that Dean opened earlier please."

"There ya go," said Bobby, giving the egg to the older Winchester.

"Thanks. You deserve some chocolate after all that searching," he said, giving a bit of the chocolate to Dean, who took it with a grin.

"Do ya want to watch some TV, little man?" asked Bobby, getting the remote out.

"Yes pwease, unca Bee-bee."

Bobby nodded, and started going through the childrens channels. "What do ya want to watch?"

"Um... Dunno." Dean stared at the TV to see if there was anything to watch. "OOH OOH! What dat?" he asked, pointing at a cartoon film. "Junga book. Baoo and Bageea funny. But my Zeppin bestest."

Sam kissed Dean's ear. "I bet he thinks you're the bestest too."

Dean giggled, and went shy. "Fank you. Sammy, you's fink Casel and Dean knight finded Easter Wabbit?"

"I bet if Dean the knight wanted to, he could find him too."

"I's miss him," he said quietly.

"I bet he misses his mini-me too."

"It funny when we be same. When we's mad... he say Pudding and I say chicken. It funny, in't it, Sammy?"

"Yeah, it's really funny, kiddo."

"And he teached me Cappy ovibus... and... and... I's badass. Ooh ooh." Dean clapped excitedly. "And... dude, you's bug-fugy."

Sam sighed, and put his hand over his eyes. 'I'm going to kill big Dean,' he thought to himself.

"OOH OOH! He teached me I's fink I adowabwe."

"Well, you are adorable."

Dean giggled, and blushed. "I woves Dean knight."

"He loves you too. But not as much as I do. Nobody loves you more than I do."

"Hows many?"

"Millions and billions and zillions," answered Sam, marking each 'illion' with a kiss.

"Wow. Dat woads and woads." Dean turned to Bobby. "How's many you woves me, unca Bee-bee?"

"I love ya loads, little man. Yer my most favourite person in the world... then yer brother."

Dean gasped with wide eyes. "You woves me mostest? Fank you."

"No need to thank me. Oh look, yer favourite parts on," Bobby told him, pointing at the TV where the bear started singing the bare necessities.

"Ooh ooh." Dean started clapping and trying to sing along.

Sam shrugged and joined in. "...LOOK FOR THE BARE NECESSITIES..."

Bobby stared at Sam with wide eyes.

"WIFE COME YOU!" added Dean, still clapping.

"YEAH MAN!" sang Sam, squeezing Dean gently. "LOOK FOR..." He trailed off when he saw Bobby staring at him. "What?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nothing. Just wondering if ya need me to call the loony bin or something."

"Thanks... And, no. I'm having fun with my little brother."

"Yeah, we is. No chick-fick momoms," said Dean, holding up his little hand.

Bobby rolled his eyes when the brothers started singing again.

After the song, the brothers started eating the rest of Dean's big Easter egg together. Bobby got up, and put the other smaller ones in the fridge so they didn't melt.

"Fank you's hep me, Sammy. Easter wabbit nice and happy."

"I bet he's happier now he's living with you."

"I's maked him happy? YAAAY!"

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**

**HAPPY EASTER!  
**


	53. Dean makes pie with Sam

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

**Dean & Sam make an apple pie. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Dave go to play golf, but run into someone Dave never wanted to see again.  
**

The next day at seven, Sam woke up to Dean staring at him. He blinked in surprise at his little brother already being awake. "Are you alright, kiddo?"

Dean nodded, and crawled into Sam's waiting arms. "Yeah Sammy."

"It's not like you to be awake before me. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Sam, feeling Dean's forehead. "You don't feel sick or anything, do you?"

The little boy shook his head and snuggled closer to Sam's chest. "I's be wake years, Sammy. I not seeps woads."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. But in minute, Sammy. Want hug."

"Okay then. A biiiig hug coming up." Sam gently gave his little brother a big hug, and kissed the little forehead.

Dean giggled, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Fank you. Hiya Zeppin," he said to his already awake dog. He jumped down from the bed, and headed out of the room with Zeppelin following behind him.

Sam quickly got dressed, and followed them both downstairs.

"Hey, little man," said Bobby, smiling as the little boy walked into the kitchen. "Do ya want juice or milk this morning?"

"I's have juice pwease?" asked Dean, climbing up onto his pillow-covered chair.

Sam poured them all some cereal. "There you go, kiddo." He put Dean's in-front of him, trying not to be too worried when he saw his little brother looking like he was going to fall back to sleep.

"Fank you," mumbled Dean, picking up his little spoon. He had only eaten a few mouthfuls when he started blinking heavily. The tiny Winchester tried his best to keep his eyes open, but he ended up falling asleep sitting up.

Sam tried not to smile when Dean's head lolled forward, and he landed face-first in his cereal.

Dean's head shot up, eyes wide. "WHAT? What 'appund?" asked a confused little boy. "I's wight seepy, den I not member... den I waked up."

"It's called falling asleep, kiddo. You do it every night," Sam told him fondly. "Are you alright? Why are you so tired? You went to sleep before me."

"I not aseep woads, Zeppin kick me in seeps and waked me up."

"After breakfast, you can sleep on the couch for an hour. I'm making an apple pie today. You can help me if you want, but you can't be tired," Sam told him with a wink.

"Dude, hope you's appwe pie fwicking woof it."

Bobby started chuckling. Sam's head shot up, and he dropped his spoon. "Excuse me?"

The smile dropped from Dean's face as he looked worriedly at his brother and uncle. "What? Is I in twouble?"

"No, you're not in trouble. Where did you learn that?"

"Dean knight teached me," Dean told his brother with an innocent expression.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. Is there anything he didn't teach you?"

"Erm... He teached me fight... dem words I say yesty. He teached me woads," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I seepy."

"I know, kiddo. Just eat a little more breakfast, and I'll make you a little bed on the couch, okay?"

"'Kay, Sammy." Dean only ate three more mouthfuls before he climbed from his chair, and walked over to Sam. "'Ittle bed, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Come on." Sam picked his tired brother up, and carried him into the living room. "Up you get." When Dean was laying down, Sam took off his shirt, and folded it to put under Dean's head, before covering him up with the blanket they kept on the back of the couch.

"Sing Sammy."

Sam sat in-front of the couch, and stroked the messy blond hair. He cleared his throat and started singing one of Dean's favourites to him in a soft voice

"Woves you," Dean whispered, before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

* * *

An hour and half later, Dean's green eyes fluttered open, and he jumped in surprise when he saw Sam still sat with him. "Hiya Sammy.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Dean nodded, and sat up. A big grin lit up his face when he saw Dave sitting on the other side of the couch. "Hiya unca Davey."

"Hiya Deanie. How are you doing?"

"I's 'kay. I seepy, den I went aseeps. Where Zeppin?"

Sam pointed beside him, so Dean could see his dog laying beside him. "He got worried about you, so he came over to watch you sleep."

Dean patted the couch, so Zeppelin could jump up beside him. "Fank you," he whispered, giving his dog a hug. After the hug, he grinned, and crawled over to his second favourite uncle, and climbed onto his knee. "Hiya."

"Hiya. Did you have a nice Easter?"

"Yeah. I's founded Easter wabbit. He gived me woads chocate eggs."

"Look what I've got," said Dave, leaning over slightly to get a bag. "You've got one more."

Dean opened the bag to see a big Easter egg inside. "Wow. Fank you. Why's not you come yesty?"

"The people I work for made me work on Easter, but they gave me today off, so I thought I'd come see you."

"Where you's work?"

"I work at a prison, where all the bad people go."

"You's be wiv nasty bad peeples? What if dey gotted you?"

Dave smiled, and tweaked Dean's nose. "It's alright, Deanie. They won't hurt me. I have some friends in that prison, and most of the others are scared of them... so they won't hurt them, and they won't hurt me."

"Hey, are you going to help me make an apple pie?" Sam asked his brother.

"YAAAAY! PIE!" Dean yelled, shooting off the couch, and running into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. "Come unca Davey and unca Bee-bee."

Sam followed him, and started getting the ingredients out, while Bobby got a chair for Dean to stand on.

"WHAT WE'S DO?" yelled an excited Dean.

Sam brought the stuff over and laid it all on the counter. "We mix these up. Then we put the filling in, then we cook it."

"Cook? I be fi'man? You's putted kisen on fire, 'ike unca Bee-bee."

Bobby rolled his eyes, and Dave laughed. "For the last time, I didn't set the kitchen on fire."

"Yeah, you's did. I fi'man and dey fire." Dean crossed his arms, and glared at Bobby. "I's wight."

"Fine. Yer right, I set it on fire," said Bobby with a sigh.

Dean giggled, and turned to Sam. "Ooh wook," he said, picking up the bag of flour. "Member when jump on me, den Dean knight say I's Capser."

"It's Casper, kiddo. Keep away when I use the knife."

"'Kay Sammy. I's 'ike hep cook."

Sam sorted the right amount of each ingredient out, so Dean could put them in the bowl, which he did very carefully. "You're doing great," he praised with a smile.

"Fank you, Sammy."

Sam started mixing the pastry with his hands. "Do you want to help?"

"Yes pwease, Sammy."

"Bobby help him wash his hands."

"Come on, little man," said Bobby, picking Dean up, and carrying him to the sink.

Dean took a deep breath, and nodded at Bobby, who put the tap on low. When he finished washing his hands, Bobby dried them for him. "Weady, Sammy."

When the little boy was standing back on his chair, he helped his big brother with the important task of mixing the pastry in the bowl. He peeked into the bowl and saw what Sam was doing with his hands, before he tried to copy him.

When they finished with the pastry, Sam put it in the fridge. "We'll leave it in there for a bit."

* * *

The brothers played for awhile with Zeppelin, until the timer 'dinged' and Sam got the pastry out of the fridge.

"Come on." Sam stood Dean back on the chair, so he could watch him do the next part.

"Why's you skish it, Sammy?"

"I'm not squishing it, kiddo. You have to make it all flat."

Dean nodded, and turned to Dave. "Sammy maked it fwat."

"Does he? Wow. He's doing a good job, isn't he?"

"Yeah, My Sammy good cooking." Dean's green eyes watched everything Sam was doing. When Sam put the pastry over the bowl, he frowned. "What doing?"

"This has to go in here, then we put the apples in."

Dean turned to Dave again. "Sammy putted appwes in."

"We can hear him, little man. Ya don't have to repeat everything."

"I'll cut the apples for you," offered Dave, grabbing a knife. "Don't come over here, Deanie."

"Bobby, can you put the oven on for me please?"

"Sure," said Bobby, going to turn the oven on.

When Dave finished with the apples, he handed them to Sam. "Right kiddo, are you going to help me put the apples into the bowl?"

"Yes pwease, Sammy."

"Wow. You're good at this," praised Sam, tweaking Dean's nose. He grabbed the rolling pin and started flattening the topping of the pie, making sure Dean kept his fingers away from the rolling pin.

Sam winked at his little brother, before carefully picking up the top, and placing it onto the pie to complete it. When he was finished, he picked it up and held it out to Dean. "What do you think?"

"Wook nice, Sammy. We's cook now?" Dean asked him, getting off his chair.

"Yeah. But you don't come near it, I don't want you to get burned." Sam put the pie in the oven, and started cleaning the kitchen up. "Thanks for your help, kiddo."

"Wecome, Sammy," answered Dean with a grin.

* * *

An hour later, when the pie was cool enough to eat, Sam served everyone a piece and placed them onto their smallest plates. "There we are."

"Wow Sammy," said Dean with wide eyes as he stared at his small piece of golden brown pie. "It wook pwetty."

Sam laughed. "Thanks kiddo. It looks like that because you helped me."

They sat at the kitchen table, and ate the homemade apple pie. "What do you think?" asked a suddenly nervous Sam. "I've never made a pie myself before."

"It's great Sam. Ya both did a good job."

"I woves pie," Dean mumbled around a mouthful.

"Yeah, It's awesome," Dave chimed in. "What are we doing today? It's the day after Easter. We've got to do something."

"We haven't thought of anything yet," said Sam, looking at his watch. "We've got plenty of time... Actually we've got all day, It isn't even twelve yet."

"Why don't we play golf? My friend has a place where little kids can play... grown-ups can play too, of course," Dave suggested. "It's not open today, but my friend said he'd open it for us. I have my own golf clubs, and we can get a small one for Deanie."

Dean looked up at Sam. "We's go Sammy?"

"Sure. You up for golf, Bobby?"

"Yeah why not."

* * *

When they arrived, Dean ran ahead with Sam. "WOW!" he screamed excitedly. "WOOK."

"Yeah, I can see, kiddo."

"Are we ready to go in?" asked Bobby, carrying his set of clubs.

"YEAH!" yelled Dean, jumping up and down.

Bobby and Dave laughed. "Come on then," said Dave, carrying his own golf clubs and a plastic set for the little boy.

They were about to go in when Bobby and Dave froze at the sight of someone they never wanted to see again. "What's wrong?" asked a confused Sam.

Dean looked up at his two uncles, and saw them both glaring at a man a few feet away. "Who dat?"

"It's James, little man. It's Dave's brother."

Dean's eyes went wide when James walked over to them, and he hid behind Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing my nephew to play, what the hell are _you_ doing here? Don't tell me you're living near here, because if you are, I'm moving."

"No. I needed to talk to a friend of mine. I'm just leaving David, before you get your panties in a twist," said James with a smirk.

"Good. Bye." Dave started walking off, not wanting to be near the other man.

"Who David?" asked a confused Dean.

"That's me, Deanie. It's my full first name."

"Noooo. You's my Davey."

"I know I am, Deanie. But he knows I hate being called David, It's why he calls me it," Dave told him, walking away again.

"Have you killed anyone else's parents since I last saw you?"

Dave froze in shock, his eyes going wide.

Bobby pointed his finger at the other man. "There's no need for that. Ya know as well as I do, Dave didn't do anything."

"Aw, you getting your boyfriend to fight your battles?" mocked the older brother.

"Weave him awone," said Dean with a glare. "You's nasty."

James looked down at Dean with raised eyebrows. "Who's the kid? Yours?"

"No. I've told you he's my nephew. Don't you even talk to him. Now get lost," said Dave, trying not to let the tears fall at the hurtful remarks of his brother.

"Don't worry, I'm going. I don't want to be near you anyway. Our parents are dead because of you. You killed them," he said, before turning to the Winchesters. "You'd be better off leaving David, or he'll kill you too." James was about to walk off when Dean got in-front of him.

"I's not weave my unca Davey. I woves my unca Davey, but I not 'ike you. You nasty. "

"I don't care if you like me or not. But David's not my brother, hasn't been for over twenty years. And it looks like he's got his own family," said James, glaring at his brother.

The little boy looked up at him with a sweet, cute little smile. "Come, unca Jamie," he said, waving him closer.

James shrugged, and knelt before Dean. "What?"

Dean's smile turned into a smirk as he slapped James hard, right across the face.

The three men smiled proudly at the little boy, but Sam's smile quickly dropped when he saw James launch forward. He stepped in-front of his little brother protectively. "You even think about touching him, and you'll be unconscious before you can blink."

James stood and glared at Sam. "That little... bitch hit me first."

Sam's eyes narrowed, and he punched the older man in the face as hard as he could, knocking him down. "You're the little bitch," he said, before turning to pick Dean up.

"Yeah, you's 'ittle bish. I not scareded you. You kiss my ass, you sonabish."

'Oh god. I'm seriously going to kill big Dean,' Sam thought, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

Dave laughed. He could not believe the little boy was sticking up for him against his own brother. It was hard to believe a 46 year old man just got slapped by a four year old boy.

James looked between the little boy and the three men. He already had a bright red mark on his face where Dean hit him, and his other cheek was already bruising from the punch. "I-I..."

"Ha ha, you scared. You's not mess wiv Winsters," he said, copying what he heard Dean the knight say.

Seeing the little four year old talking back to James gave Dave courage to walk forward, and stand in-front of his brother. "I have my only family here. Bobby's my big brother, and these two are my nephews. You disowned me over twenty years ago, now I'm going to do the same to you." This was the first time in his life he had stood up for himself against his big brother. "You can go to hell for all I care."

James' eyes went wide. He couldn't believe Dave would ever talk back to him. He guessed his little brother was no longer scared of him.

"YAY! GO UNCA DAVEY!"

Dave smiled, and took Dean off his brother. "Are you going or are you just going to stand there looking like a fish all day?" he asked, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"Yeah. You's go 'ell. If not, I kick howy cwap out you."

"That's it, you're banned from talking to Dean the knight," said Sam with a fond smile.

Dean grinned, knowing Sam didn't mean it.

"You heard him... leave."

"Fine. But don't blame me when he kills..."

"I DIDN'T KILL OUR PARENTS!" Dave suddenly yelled, scaring poor Dean half to death.

"Unca Davey," Dean whimpered with huge eyes, putting his little hand to his chest.

"God, Deanie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, stroking Dean's cheek, before turning back to James. "You have no right to blame me. I was almost killed too that night, so how the hell could it have been me? You weren't even there." He bit his lip to stop it from trembling. "I hate you. As far as I'm concerned these are my family, not you."

James was about to say something, but he saw the three men and little boy glaring at him. "Fine. I'm going. But I never want to see you again." He gave Dave a look full of hate, and started walking away.

"BYE BYE, YOU'S BUG-FUGY BISH!" yelled Dean, waving.

Sam, Bobby and Dave burst out laughing. 'Bug-fugly' seemed to be Dean's new favourite word. None of them had any idea where he had got the 'bug' part from.

"Oh my god. You were amazing, Deanie," said Dave, hugging Dean tightly. "Thanks." He knew there was no way he would have been able to stand up to his brother on his own, he had been scared of James his whole life.

"Wecome. I not 'ike you's buver. He nasty."

"Are ya alright, little brother?" asked Bobby, putting his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks you guys. I can't believe we did that. I actually feel a lot better now." He looked away, so the others didn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Unca Davey," said Dean, wrapping his arms around his uncle's neck. "I's make better."

"Shh. It's alright, Junior," said Bobby quietly, hugging Dave too. "Ya still have us."

Sam shrugged, and joined in. "Yeah, these guys are right. You're one of us."

"YAAAY! WINSTERS!" cheered Dean with a big grin on his little face.

Dave smiled, and closed his eyes. He loved these guys.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	54. Dean plays golf

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR**

**Dean plays golf.  
**

"Hey Dave," greeted a man with a smile, walking towards the little family.

"Hey Lee. Thanks for doing this. This little guy is Deanie... but don't you call him that," he said, pointing his finger at the man. "Only me and his brother call him that."

"Hiya mister. I Dean," said the little boy, waving.

"Hi, I'm Lee. I'm a friend of your uncle Dave's. It's nice to meet you, Dave talks about you all the time."

Dean's eyebrows shot up, and he turned to look at Dave, who was still holding him. "You's talk about me?"

"Yeah. But only nice things. Everyone should know about my favourite little nephew."

Dean giggled, and went all shy. "Fank you."

"So Davey boy, do you want to go on in? I'll be at my normal place if you need me."

"You know I hate being called 'Davey boy'. Only Deanie calls me Davey."

"Yeah. We's Deanie and Davey cool dudes. Wook." He opened his jacket so they could all see his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. "Unca Davey gotted one awell," he said, showing Lee Dave's shirt.

"Wow. You could be twins."

Dave laughed. "Well apart from the fact that we look nothing alike. But we are both really cool."

"YAY! We's pway gowf pwease? I want pway."

"Are ya ready to go in, Dave? Or are ya going to have another reunion?" asked Bobby, raising his eyebrows.

Dave laughed, and turned to his friend. "We'll catch up later. Thanks again, I owe you one."

"No you don't. This one's for free. Just enjoy yourselves," Lee told them, before walking off. "SEE YOU!"

"BYE BYE MISTER! He nice, unca Davey. He better dan Bug-fugy," said Dean, pointing over to where James had left.

"Is Bug-fugly his new name? It suits him," said Dave, before leading them onto the golf course. When they got to the first hole, Dave put Dean down.

Dean looked around with wide eyes. "Wow. It wook nice. Dey woads fings." He grinned and took the little golf club Bobby handed him. "Fank you. What I's do? I not know what do."

"It's alright, kiddo. I'll teach you." Sam waited until they were all ready, before he knelt behind Dean. "Right, the ball is there. You hold this..." He helped Dean hold his plastic golf club properly. "And then you hit the ball to try and get it in the hole. Go whenever you're ready."

Dean nodded, and swung his golf club high.

"OW!" yelled Sam when Dean whacked him around the head.

"Oops," said Dean, putting his finger to his lips and scrunching up his little nose, looking all adorable.

"Oops? You nearly knock me out and you just say oops?"

"I not mean it, Sammy," Dean pouted, throwing his arms around Sam's neck to give him a huge hug. "Sowwy."

Sam smiled and hugged him back. "It's alright, kiddo. I know you didn't mean it," he whispered, kissing Dean's cheek, before trying again. This time when Dean swung, Sam got out of the way.

As Dean swung, his club went flying out of his hands. "Oh no. I not good, Sammy."

"It's okay, little man, I used to be bad at this too. But now I'm pretty good," Bobby told him, handing Dean his plastic club back. "Try again."

Dean took a deep breath, and tried again. This time he managed to hit the ball, so it moved just the tiniest bit. "SAMMY SAMMY! IT MOVE! WOOK!" he yelled in excitement. "WOOK!"

Sam laughed. "I can see it, kiddo. I'm not blind you know."

Dean started clapping and giggling in delight. "I maked it move."

"Try again. See if you can move it to that hole." Sam knelt behind Dean again, and turned to Bobby and Dave. "Get out of the way so Dean here doesn't knock you out."

Bobby and Dave nodded, and moved to the side. "Go on, Deanie. You can do it."

Dean smiled, and tried to hit the ball again with Sam's help. This time, he managed to get it over near the hole. "SAMMY I'S DID IT! WOOHOO!" he yelled, waving his arms and bouncing. "I DID IT! I DID IT!"

The men laughed at how cute Dean was being. "Try for the hole."

"'Kay." Dean ran over to his ball, and tried to hit it by himself but he fell over. "SAMMY HEP ME! I's felled on my ass," he said, standing up to try again. As he swung, he didn't realise Dave was behind him.

"OW!" yelled Dave when Dean hit him in the leg. He started jumping up and down holding his injured leg.

"This kid's lethal," Bobby joked. "Thank god we didn't give him a proper one."

"Yeah, we'd all be sparked out by now. Hey Dangerous Deanie... do you need help?"

Dean giggled, and waved one of them over. "Yes pwease. It go dere."

Sam went over to help his little brother again. "Okay, move. Knowing Dean here... you'll probably end up with the club in your eye or something."

"I's not hep it, Sammy. I not good."

"It's alright, kiddo. You're doing pretty well for your first go. Just try not to nearly knock anyone else out," said Sam, placing his big hands over the little ones. "Gently."

Dean nodded, and swung again with Sam's help. He gasped in shock when the ball fell into the hole. "IT WENT IN!" he screamed, turning around to hug Sam. He forgot to put his little club down, and hit Sam around the head again.

"OW! Will you behave?" said Sam, rubbing his head.

Dean pouted, and threw it on the ground. "Sowwy Sammy." He gave his brother a big hug again, and kissed him on the cheek. "You's better now?"

"Yeah, loads. Thanks. You were great by the way," Sam told him, tweaking the little nose.

Dean grinned and ran to Bobby. "I's did it, unca Bee-bee," he said, throwing his arms around Bobby's legs.

"Ya did great little man."

Dean clapped in delight, and ran to Dave. "You's see me?"

"Yeah. Well done Dangerous Deanie. You didn't nearly knock anyone out that time... well until after you did it." Dave got the clubs out and handed them to the men.

"Why's ony I gotted 'ittle one?" the little boy asked, picking his up again.

"Only special people have the ones you have. Plus it's a good job you haven't got one like us, or we would all be unconscious by now," said Sam with a wink.

"Yeah. And if anyone pissed you off, you'd probably end up going off on a murderous rampage with a golf club," added Dave with a laugh.

Dean smiled shyly. They all went to another hole, which had a little windmill in-front of it. "Ooh ooh. I love this one," said Dave, stepping forward.

"You's not knock peeples out, unca Davey."

"Don't worry Deanie. I won't knock you out. I'm pretty good at golf." Dave swung, and hit the ball. "Did it go in, B?" he asked Bobby, who was standing behind the windmill.

"Yeah. Good shot junior. Just one shot."

Dean clapped. "Wow. Good job unca Davey."

"See? I'm awesome," said Dave with a bow.

Dean giggled again, and ran over to a different hole. "Ooh." He put his ball down and swung his little golf club.

"DUCK!" yelled Sam, kneeling down, and covering his head. The other two ducked out of the way so they didn't get hit too.

Dean blinked in surprise, then started giggling hysterically. "Dat funny Sammy." He bit his lip and tried to hit the ball, but only managed to hit the grass. "Twy again." This time, he did manage to hit the ball, but he lost his club.

Sam stood up. "Have you-" He broke off when the plastic golf club went flying in his direction, so he dived on the ground again. "Are you trying to kill us all or what?"

Dean burst into giggles again. The little boy seemed to think it was hilarious. "Sowwy," he said, running back over to his big brother. "Is I knock you out, Sammy?"

"Do I look knocked out?" asked Sam, sitting up. "Remind me never to give you a real golf club."

When Dean got his ball and little golf club back, he walked over to Dave. "Teach me be good 'ike you is."

"Sure Dangerous Deanie. Come on." Dave got into position behind Dean. "Keep hold of the golf club this time. We'd like to go home fully conscious."

Dean and Dave swung the little club, and managed to hit the ball far. "SAMMY WOOK!" yelled an excited Dean. "I's did it, unca Davey."

"Well done, Deanie. You didn't even hit anyone."

Dean clapped, and ran to Bobby. "You's see me, unca Bee-bee?" he asked, jumping up and down.

"Wow. Yer nearly better than me," Bobby joked, which made Dean squeal happily.

Sam laughed, and decided to take some pictures. "Smile kiddo."

When Dean turned to him with a big grin, Sam took a couple of pictures and looked at them. His heart melted when he saw the first one. Dean was smiling his biggest smile, which had to be the one Sam loved the most. It seemed to show all his little white teeth, and the little freckled nose was all scrunched up. Sam loved all of Dean's smiles, but that was his most favourite.

"Let me have a look," said Dave, wondering why Sam had a big grin on his face. He took the phone, and smiled when he saw the picture. "Aw, look at him. He looks really happy."

Dean had his golf club back, and was once again trying to hit the ball. Without saying anything, the three men knelt down and covered their heads to avoid being hit.

"OW!" yelled Sam when the ball hit him in the arm. "DEAN!"

"What?" asked Dean with an innocent look.

"That's the third time you've hit me now. Be careful."

"Sowwy. You's not near me den. I not meaned hit you."

"We know, kiddo. Be a bit more careful. With how dangerous you are, that's why you've got a smaller club than us three. But if James comes back, we'll give you a real one," he said with a wink.

"Yeah. Good idea," Dave laughed.

Dean clapped with a grin. "YAY! I's go hit him?"

"Only if he comes back here again. We'll give you a proper golf club and set dangerous Deanie on him. We're not going to give you a real one right now."

"'Kay den," he said, before running after his ball.

Bobby and Dave walked over to one of the holes and started playing together. It had been awhile since either of them had played.

"DUCK!" Sam yelled out to the men when the ball went flying. Bobby and Dave dived back on the ground.

Dean ran around with his golf club, laughing his head off. He didn't seem to be bothered about getting the ball into the holes, he loved whacking the ball around everywhere... and nearly knocking them all out while he was at it.

"Go kiddo. That was great," said Sam, clapping when he saw the little boy's ball had gone far.

Bobby stopped in the middle of a swing, to turn to the little boy. "Good one, little man."

Dean smiled proudly at all the praise. "FANK YOU!" he yelled, before swinging for the ball again.

"OW! SON OF A-" yelled Dave, falling to the ground when he got whacked around the head with the ball.

"Oops. Unca Davey," whimpered Dean, running over to his uncle. "You's 'kay?"

"Owww. I think I've got concussion," said Dave dramatically, putting his hand to his head.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Stop being a wuss. Dean's ball isn't even real."

"Fine. Lets see if you'll like it if I whacked you around the head."

Dean glared at the two. "No. You's stop fighting now, or I hit you in doodle wiv gowf cwub," he said, holding his little club out as a threat.

"Hey it's okay, little man. We're only playing. We're like this all the time. And I think I'm the only one ya haven't hit with the ball or club yet."

"I not meaned it."

"It's alright, Deanie. We forgive you. It's a really good job it's only us here, otherwise there'd be unconscious or injured people all over the place."

"Yeah, We'll call you Dangerous Deanie- The little brother of destruction," laughed Sam.

"You could join the Undertaker and Kane. That's their name."

"Stop be nasty to me," moaned Dean, running over to Bobby. "Unca Bee-bee. Say to dem weave me awone."

Bobby smiled, and knelt down to hug the little boy. "Hey, leave my little man alone," he said, pointing at the other two men, his eyes narrowed in warning.

Sam and Dave stood to attention with a salute. "YES SIR!" they yelled in unison.

Dean pulled away from Bobby, and started giggling. "Dat funny. Fank you unca Bee-bee."

"Yer welcome, little man. Here ya go," he said, handing Dean his little club back. "Be careful this time." He stood behind Dean, and spent the next fifteen minutes teaching the little boy how to hit the ball without hitting anyone else.

* * *

"Wight den, watch me," said Dean, getting ready to hit the ball. "WATCH ME!"

"We're watching you, kiddo. Go on then." The three men stood away from Dean, so they weren't hit.

Dean took a deep breath and swung. The first try he missed the ball, but the second time he managed to hit it quite high. "WOW!"

Sam, Bobby and Dave started clapping. "Good one, Deanie. That was awesome."

"I's not hit nobody. I gotted good now."

"Right, let's play properly before we have to go home." Bobby led them over to the easiest hole so Dean could play. "Dean play with Sam. I'll be with Dave. So after me, the little man will go."

"'Kay unca Bee-bee. I's twy not hit you. Go den unca Bee-bee."

Bobby took a swing, and got the ball into the hole after two shots.

"WOW! GOOD JOB UNCA BEE-BEE!" cheered Dean, jumping up and down. "My's go now." He put his ball down, and swung his club, and hit something behind him.

"OW!" yelled Bobby and Dave when the club hit them both in the leg. "I told ya we weren't far enough back."

Dean and Sam both stood laughing at the two hopping up and down. "Okay, when it's Dean's go, we stand further back... and duck."

"Weally sowwy."

"It's okay, little man. We know ya don't mean it. Are ya having fun... well without the accidents anyway?"

"Yeah. It weally funny." After Dean took his shot, he stood back so Dave could have a go.

Sam knelt down to be on Dean's level, and threw his arm around the little shoulders. "It doesn't matter if you hit us... by accident, as long as you're having fun." He tweaked Dean's nose when the little boy looked upset. "You are doing well, Dean."

"Fank you." Dean watched Dave have his go, then pointed over. "You's go, Sammy."

After everyone had a go, they let Dean have a few turns on his own. The men remembered to stand back, and get out of the way. The little boy never managed to get the ball into a hole, but he did manage to hit the ball without hitting anyone else.

"Wow, that one went really far, kiddo. Well done."

Dean blushed and went all shy. "Fank you, big buver."

"Welcome, little brother." Sam joined Dean, and tried to help him to get the ball into a hole. When the little boy missed again, he ran over and put the ball into the hole himself.

"Oh you little cheater," said Dave with a smile.

"What? I not do noffing," said Dean innocently. "Sammy I's not do noffing, is I?"

"I never saw you do anything. Did you, Bobby?"

"No. That was a very good shot, little man. Ya got yer very first hole in one. That deserves ice cream on the way back."

Dean giggled and bounced. "YAY! Fank you."

* * *

The little family took it in turns to go. The tiny Winchester never managed to hit the ball into the hole, so he always ran over and put it in himself. The three men pretended not to notice.

"Wow. You got another one, kiddo. You're doing better than us," praised Sam, going to give him a hug.

Dean grinned, and hugged his big brother. "FAMY HUG!"

The other two men smiled, and joined in the family hug. After a couple of minutes, the family started playing golf again.

On Dean's next go, he managed to put a hole in one of the windmills, which were only made of thin wood. "Oops."

Lee walked over, and asked what the noise was.

"It not me," said Dean innocently, hiding his little club behind his back.

"Try and be careful."

Dean nodded, his eyes going big and round, his bottom lip protruding from his face as he gave his saddest look, complete with his biggest pout.

Lee sighed, and turned to the men. "I'm blaming you three."

"Us? We didn't even do anything," said Sam with raised eyebrows.

Dave tried not to laugh. Even Lee couldn't be mad at Dean, and he wasn't usually a big fan of kids. The three of them swore Dean could get away with murder. "We'll pay for any damage Dangerous Deanie does."

Lee nodded, and smiled at the little boy. "I'll see you later, kid."

"'Kay mister. Bye bye."

There were no more accidents, the men had learned to stand far away from the little boy, and to make sure Dean stayed away from anything he could break.

They played for another hour, before Lee came to tell them he had to close up.

* * *

"Dat weally funny, Sammy, and unca Davey, and unca Bee-bee," said Dean happily as they entered the house.

"It would have been more fun without the bruises," said Dave, rubbing his leg. For a piece of plastic, it was still pretty hard.

Dean pouted. "I's say I not meaned it."

"I know, kiddo." Sam looked over at Dave who had gone over to the window and was looking out into the yard. "Hey Dave? Are you alright?"

Dave didn't answer. He just bit his lip, and looked away from the three people he considered family.

"Give us a sec," said Bobby quietly, going over to his friend. "Come on." He put his arm around Dave's shoulder and led him to the back porch. "Is this because of James?"

Dave stared at his hands, and reluctantly nodded. "I thought he'd have forgiven me by now. I mean... I didn't do anything. Those sons of bitches almost killed me too. But he..."

"Look, I mean this in a nice way... but James is a complete jerk. And I don't mean it in the brotherly way the boys mean it. I've known ya for most of yer life... and to be honest I've never liked James, even before yer parents died he wasn't much of a big brother to ya."

Dave looked over at Bobby. "I guess you're right. I just... I dunno... I hoped he'd... after all these years I hoped he'd be my brother again. That he'd finally realise I'm not to blame," he whispered, eyes filling with tears.

Bobby frowned, and put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Ya don't need him, junior. Ya got a family who love ya very much, even big Dean likes ya. I remember those hunts I sent ya on with him while Sam was at college... next time I saw him he was full of stories about the stuff ya both did. And believe me, Dean doesn't get along with that many people."

"I remember when he was younger... He was the complete opposite of our little Deanie in there. He was so quiet."

"Yeah. He wouldn't even talk to me at first... but one day I showed him around my garage and inside a car..." Bobby smiled at the memory. "He's been my favourite ever since. He's a great kid. I just wish John would've treated him more like his son than his soldier. Dean's a kid I'd be proud to have as a son... Sam too. And I'm proud to have ya as my little brother."

"We are brothers, B. No matter if we didn't have the same parents. You're more of a big brother to me than my real brother."

"Those boys in there are our nephews... our boys. We're all the family we need."

"Don't forget the Impala and Zeppelin, they're family too," added Dave with a smile. "Deanie would kick your ass."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah that's true."

"Thanks B."

"What the hell are ya thanking me for?" asked a confused Bobby.

"For making me a part of your family. All James said before he left me was we're not family, and I just kill those that are."

"Ya don't have to thank me. Yer part of our family whether ya like it or not. It's not yer fault James is such an asshole."

"Yeah," came a little voice behind them. "Jamie ass'ole, unca Davey."

Dave laughed as Dean came outside and sat on his knee to hug him. "I love you, Deanie," he whispered, hugging him back.

"Woves you awell. You's come in? You not have chick-fick momom now?"

Bobby and Dave laughed. "Yeah, we're finished with the chick-flick moment, Come on."

As soon as they walked into the kitchen, Sam walked over to them. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is great, ain't it Junior?"

"Yeah. It's awesome," answered Dave with a happy smile.

"YAY! AWSUM! We's watch Batman?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I suppose so. Come on."

"I Baby Batman, you's know," Dean told his uncle Dave as they sat down with Zeppelin. "Dean knight big Batman."

"You're the one person that's even cooler than Batman," said Dave with a fond smile. "Batman is cool, but my little Deanie's even cooler."

Dean giggled. "Fank you. Sammy, I's even more cool dan Batman."

"You're cooler than everyone... even Fonzie," said Sam, tweaking the little freckled nose.

He turned back to Dave. "I's more cool dan Fonzie."

"Yeah you are," said Dave, hugging the little boy to him, and squeezing him gently.

"Hey Junior... Do ya want to stay here tonight?"

Dave looked over with a surprised expression. "Really?"

"Yeah. I just thought ya might need yer family even more tonight. So yer welcome to stay."

"YAY! You's here pwease?"

"Yeah, why not. I'd love to stay," said Dave, wrapping his arms around Dean.

Dave's real family may be dead, and James hated him, but to him these guys were his real family, and he had never felt happier.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.  
**


	55. Dean hurts his shoulder

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE**

**This is for Lia Walker who wanted Dean to be hurt and Sam & Bobby to feel guilty.  
**

**Dean tries to teach Zeppelin to talk. Dean hurts his shoulder.  
**

The next day, Dave was up before the brothers and Bobby, so he decided to cook them all breakfast. "HEY BREAKFAST IS READY!" he yelled, before walking back to the kitchen to finish up. He smiled when he heard Dean coming down first.

"UNCA DAVEY!"

"Hey, do you want to help me finish making breakfast?"

"Yes pwease."

"Thanks Deanie." Dave winked and tweaked Dean's nose.

They were there for a few minutes when they heard Sam coming down the stairs.

Dean giggled, and ran into the living room to see Sam and Zeppelin. "Hiya Sammy."

"Morning kiddo. Can I have my hug?" he asked, kneeling down with his arms outstretched.

"Sowwy." Dean ran over to have his morning hug with his big brother, and giggled again when Zeppelin started licking him. "I's hep unca Davey make befast."

Sam picked Dean up, and carried him to the kitchen. "Hey Dave, you don't have to do that. You're a guest, remember?"

"Yeah I know. But I was bored, so I decided to make food for everyone."

Sam nodded, and sat at the table with Dean.

Dean looked up at Sam and his eyes widened when he saw a bruise on his temple. "What dat, Sammy? Who hurted you?"

"Oh it's nothing, kiddo. I'm fine."

"You's not, Sammy. Cown hurted you? I knock dem out," Dean threatened, holding up his tiny fist.

Sam's smile widened, and he kissed Dean's nose. "It wasn't a clown. It was from playing golf yesterday. It doesn't hurt," he was quick to add.

"I hurted you? I sowwy, Sammy."

"Come here," said Sam, hugging him tightly. "I promise you it doesn't hurt."

Dean nodded, and relaxed into Sam's arms. "Kay, Sammy. I's weally sowwy."

"Stop apologising. Do you want some juice?" asked Sam, sitting him in his chair.

"Yes pwease. HIYA, UNCA BEE-BEE!" he yelled, waving when Bobby came into the kitchen.

"Hiya, little man. No need to shout." Bobby smiled, and walked over to ruffle Dean's messy hair.

Dean giggled, and looked over at Dave and noticed he was wearing his prison guard uniform. "Why's wear dat?"

"I drove back to my place while you guys were sleeping. I'm working today," he answered, carrying the food over. "There we are."

"Fank you. I's go work wiv you?" asked the little boy, picking his fork up.

"Er... That's not a good idea, Deanie. I work at a prison."

"Pweeeeaaaase," begged Dean, giving him 'the look', complete with huge puppy dog eyes and pouted bottom lip.

Dave sighed, and turned in Sam's direction with his hand over his eyes. "Can you talk to him, he's giving me the eyes. They have magic powers."

Sam rolled his own eyes. "Leave it with me, why don't you," he said sarcastically, and turned to Dean. "It might not be a good idea, kiddo. It might be dangerous."

"Pwease, Sammy. Put dem nasty bad peeples in dey's cage so I go wiv unca Davey."

"I said no, Dean," said the older Winchester, raising his voice slightly.

"Unca Bee-bee, Sammy shout at me. Get him."

"Stop shouting at the little man," said Bobby, hitting Sam around the head.

Dean turned back to his big brother with a smirk. "Ha ha. Unca Bee-bee telled you off," he said, sticking his tongue out.

"You're just like Dean the knight, aren't you?"

"What mean, Sammy?"

"I mean the little smirk. Dean the knight does that too."

"What talk about, Sammy?" asked Dean, looking even more confused.

"You know that little smile that Dean the knight does?"

"Dean knight gotted nice smile, Sammy."

"No, the... Nevermind, Dean," said Sam, starting on his pancakes.

* * *

"MOOO! BAAAAA! MOOOO!"

Sam walked into the room and froze when he heard his brother mooing and baaing. "What the hell is he doing?" he mouthed to the other man.

Bobby shook his head and shrugged. "I have no idea."

"MOOOO!" Dean grinned and clapped. "Go den. MOOOO!"

Sam walked over slowly, and knelt beside his brother. "Hey. Are you feeling alright, kiddo?"

"MOOO! Yeah Sammy. I's teach Zeppin talk."

"Er... Okay. But why are you mooing and baaing?"

"He moo so he talk to Mr Moo. Den he talk to Mr Baa, if he see Cows and sheeps," answered Dean as if it was obvious. "Show Sammy, Zeppin."

Zeppelin stood and barked, making Dean frown. "Noooo. You's go mooo."

Sam bit his lip, trying not to smile. "Dean, dogs can't moo. They're dogs, not cows."

"B-But.. but how he talk to dem?" asked a confused Dean. "He not gotted fwiends if dey not know what he say."

"I'm sure he'll manage, kiddo." Sam smiled, and ruffled Dean's hair. "He understands you, and you don't bark like a dog... If you did, he'd probably think you've gone mad."

"He cwever den. Awww. My cwever doggy," said a happy Dean, hugging his dog.

Sam looked over at Bobby and saw the older man smiling at the small boy. "Right, I'd better get started on the car in my garage then," he said, standing. "See ya, little man."

Sam tweaked Dean's nose, and stood too. "I better get tidied up."

"'Kay, Sammy. I hep you, den you's pway wiv me," said Dean, picking up some of his toys.

Sam watched his little brother with a fond smile, before he started cleaning too.

* * *

"Sammy, dis unca Bee- Oops," said Dean guiltily when he ripped one of Bobby's books, which had been hidden in Bobby's chair. He tried to hide it behind his back.

"Dean what have you done?" asked Sam, putting Dean's snowglobe down. When the little boy showed him the book, his eyes went wide when he saw the state of it. "Dean, that's uncle Bobby's most important book. He needs that." Sam took it from Dean, and saw the huge rip. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Dean's lips trembled, and his eyes filled with tears. "It assdent, Sammy," he cried, before running outside to his uncle Bobby.

Sam closed his eyes, and sat down. He shouldn't have yelled at his brother. "Dammit."

Dean was running to the garage with tears streaming down his face, so he didn't see the big car part halfway there. The little boy tripped and landed heavily on his left side. "AAAAHHHHH!"

Zeppelin ran over, and started whining at his friend. He licked the little face and raised his head to bark three times to get some attention.

Bobby looked outside to see what the noise was. When he saw the little boy laying on the floor crying, he dropped what he was holding, and ran over to the little boy. "Hey little man. It's alright," he said, kneeling beside Dean, putting his hand on his arm.

"NOOOO! WANT SAMMY! WANT MY SAMMY! SAAAAMMMMYYYY!" cried Dean, hiding his face, and crying like his heart was breaking.

Zeppelin licked Dean's ear, then ran into the house, barking frantically.

Sam jumped when the German shepherd came charging into the house. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning when he heard someone screaming.

Zeppelin barked and ran back outside, leaving Sam to follow. He gasped and ran over to his brother, who was on the ground, crying his eyes out. "What the hell happened?" he asked, kneeling beside the little blond.

"SAMMY!" cried Dean, holding his right arm out.

"Shhh. I've got you." Sam gently lifted Dean up into his arms, and hugged him tightly. "What happened?" he asked again.

"It's my damn fault. He tripped over the car part I left there. I forgot to take it to the garage." Bobby bit his lip, feeling guilty as hell the little boy was injured because of him.

"S-Sammy," Dean whimpered, clinging onto Sam's shirt. He didn't care that Sam had just shouted at him, he needed his big brother.

"It's alright, kiddo. I'm here. I'm so sorry I shouted at you, I didn't mean it," whispered Sam, closing his eyes when Dean started sobbing.

"What the hell did ya shout at him for?"

"He ripped your book. The one you were looking through earlier. I didn't mean to yell at him. It was my fault."

"Ya shouted at him over a book? I wouldn't care if he burnt the house down, and ya yell at him over a book?" Bobby shook his head, and ran his hand gently over the little back. He knew Dean falling was his fault.

Sam was thinking the same thing, if he hadn't yelled at him, Dean wouldn't have ran outside. "Shh. Where are you hurt, kiddo? Tell me where you're hurt," he said gently. He blamed himself, if he had been a better brother, Dean wouldn't have gotten hurt as many times as he had in the past year.

Dean pulled his face away, and gave a tiny smile when Zeppelin shot forward, and licked his tears away. He sniffled, and put his hand on his left shoulder. "D-Dere, Sa-Sammy."

Sam frowned, and tried looking at his brother's shoulder, but he started screaming again. "I'm taking him inside, I need a look at that shoulder," he said, standing with Dean in his arms, being careful not to hurt him more than he was.

He sat on the couch, and took off his brother's shirt as gently as he could. "Shh," he soothed when Dean moaned. To avoid Dean being in any more pain, Sam asked Bobby to get some scissors.

"NOOO! Pwease not cut me, Sammy," Dean begged, looking up at Sam with huge tear-filled eyes.

Sam blinked in surprise. "What the- Hey, I'm not going to cut you, you big silly. I just need to cut your t-shirt, I'll buy you a new one," he promised.

Dean sniffled, and stayed still while his brother cut his t-shirt. When his shirt was out of the way, the three of them could see the bright red mark on his shoulder.

"Crap," Sam said quietly, running his finger gently over it.

Bobby reached over, and put his hand over the injury. "This is going to hurt, little man. I'm sorry."

Dean nodded, and clung to Sam's shirt again with his good arm. As Bobby checked his shoulder, Dean screamed in pain, causing Zeppelin to shoot up and growl at Bobby.

"Whoa. Hey, Zeppelin, I'm not hurting him on purpose. I need to see how hurt he is."

Zeppelin growled again, until Dean reached over to stroke him. He closed his eyes, and got as close as he could to his best friend.

"It's not broken or dislocated," said Bobby, stroking the side of Dean's tear-stained face.

Sam carefully got Dean back into his button-down shirt, and fastened it up. "We'll have to get him to the doctors. He's in pain."

"Yeah, I'll make an appointment," said Bobby, taking hold of Dean's right hand. "I'm sorry, little man."

"I'm sorry too, kiddo," said Sam, kissing the soft hair.

"Why you's sowwy?"

"It's my fault you were hurt. If I didn't shout at you, you wouldn't have ran out," said Sam, smiling sadly. "I guess I'm not such a good big brother after all."

"You's bestest buver ever and ever."

"How can I be such a good big brother, if you keep getting hurt?" he asked, eyes swimming with tears. "I'm supposed to look after you, it's my job."

"Yer a good brother, Sam. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I shouldn't have left the frigging car part out there."

* * *

An hour later, they were back from the doctors. The doctor said Dean had to wear a sling for a couple of days, since it was bruised, and he was in a lot of pain when he moved it.

Dean pouted slightly, and looked up at Sam. "I hurted, Sammy."

"You need chocolate. Bobby, go get one of Dean's eggs out of the fridge," he said, settling on the couch with Dean.

Bobby nodded, and went to get Dean one of his Easter eggs. "There ya go, little man."

"Fank you." Dean took a piece, and started eating it slowly. He gave a tiny piece to his dog, who jumped up beside him. "Woves you, Sammy and Zeppin."

"I love you, kiddo." Sam laughed when Zeppelin barked. "See? He loves you too."

Dean stroked his dog with his good hand, then started playing with his sling. "Why's I wear dis?"

"To help make ya better, little man."

As Dean reached over for something, he hurt his shoulder, and started crying again.

"Oh god," whispered Sam, closing his eyes. It there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was his brother in pain. He held Dean as close as he dared, and rocked him back and forth. "Shh. I've got you."

It wasn't that long after, the little boy cried himself to sleep.

"Are ya alright, Sam?" asked Bobby, watching the older brother.

Sam bit his lip, and shrugged. "In the past few months, I've lost count of how many times Dean's been hurt... I can't be much of a big brother... or a good dad if he keeps getting hurt, can I?"

"Yer a good brother, Sam. Kids get hurt all the time, it has nothing to do with having bad parents. If ya were a bad brother, Dean wouldn't love ya as much as he does, would he?"

Sam shrugged again, and stroked the side of Dean's face.

"Sam, listen to me... Yer a great brother. That kid loves ya more than anything, he looks up to ya. That's a sign of a good parent. Ya always put him first. Ya always make him happy, feel better when he's sick or hurt. When he fell outside, he didn't even want me... he wanted his big brother." Bobby grabbed the book Dean had ripped. "Now stop thinking yer a bad brother, or I'm going to take this book and beat ya around the head with it, alright?"

Sam laughed, and nodded. "Alright. Thanks Bobby."

"Since the little man's asleep, I'm going to get started on that car again," said Bobby, standing up. "If he needs anything, text me, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again, Bobby."

* * *

Two hours later, Sam was reading a book. He turned back to Dean, who was still laying in his arms, when he heard him moaning. "Dean? Are you awake?" he whispered, putting the book down.

Dean's green eyes fluttered open, and he smiled sleepily. "S'my? Hiya Sammy."

Sam smiled back. "Hiya kiddo," he whispered, stroking the soft blond hair. "Hey Dean, you know I didn't mean it when I shouted at you, don't you? I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"It 'kay, Sammy. I know you's not meaned it."

"It will never happen again. And I'm not going to let you get hurt again. I love you too much," said Sam, kissing his brother's little nose.

Dean smiled sweetly at his older brother. "Ooh ooh. Sammy I's maked joke. Hear it?"

"Yeah. Go on then."

"What bwack, white and gween?"

"I don't know, kiddo. What's black, white and green?"

"Beetwejuice be fwog," he said, giggling in delight that he had told his first proper joke.

Sam laughed. "Wow. That was the best joke ever."

"Fank you, Sammy. I's fink it by my own."

"You're very clever, Dean," Sam told him, looking up when Dave came into the house

"Hiya Deanie. I've finished work. I told you it wouldn't be long today." Dave frowned worriedly when he saw Dean. "Are you alright?"

"I hurted my's solder. I felled."

"You know what? I made some of my friends at work laugh today. I told them some things about you. They all thought you were funny."

"Dey's 'aff at me?" asked Dean, getting upset. "Sammy, peeples 'aff at me. Go punch dem."

Dave laughed. "No, they weren't laughing at you exactly. I told them some things you do, and what you did yesterday. They all want to meet you... but I said that I'm not sure if I want to take you there."

"I want see you's fwiends."

"Hey, little man," greeted Bobby, coming into the room with a box in his arms. "Hey Dave."

"Hiya, unca Bee-bee. Ooh, what dat?"

"Er... I took a break for half an hour, and went to the mall. I got ya a present to say sorry." Bobby knelt in-front of the couch, and showed the little boy what he had bought.

Dean looked at it, and ran his hand over the blue box. He looked confused, so Bobby opened it for him. "Ya got yer very own tools," he told him, showing him the toy hammer. "This was the biggest and best one they had. Now ya can help me fix the cars with yer own tools."

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide with awe. "Wow. Fank you, unca Bee-bee. I woves it. Ooh." He took out one of the tools. "Dis scewdwiver," he told the other men. "Ooh. Dis... um... wench."

"Wow. Look at you. Our very own little mechanic," said Sam with a smile.

Dean giggled, and snuggled against Sam.

* * *

**-That night-**

* * *

After getting Dean to sleep, Sam crept downstairs to talk to Bobby. He was only downstairs for ten minutes when they heard Dean crying out for Sam.

The two men turned towards the stairs to see an upset Dean running down. "Sammy?" he cried, rushing towards his brother. "Where's you go?"

"Hey, it's okay, kiddo." Sam ran over, and picked Dean up carefully, so he didn't hurt his arm. "What's wrong? Hey what's all this?" he asked gently, wiping Dean's cheeks.

Dean sniffled, and laid his little head on Sam's shoulder. "I waked up, and you's not dere. I gotted scared."

"Shh," soothed Sam, rocking Dean from side to side. "You don't ever have to be scared if I'm around. Shh."

"But... but... Dat why I's gotted scared... You not wiv me," whispered Dean, sniffling.

Sam closed his eyes, and ran his hand gently over the little back. He couldn't help but feel guilty. "I only came down for a few minutes. I was going to try and get back up before you woke up. I'm so sorry, kiddo. Zeppelin's upstairs with you, he'll look after you."

"I's know, Sammy. But he not you." Dean wiped his nose on Sam's pajama top. "Miss you."

"I missed you too. Come on." He carried his brother over to the couch, and sat down.

"Hiya unca Bee-bee," he whispered, rubbing his right eye.

"Hey little man. Are ya alright?" asked a concerned Bobby.

Dean nodded, and laid his head back against Sam's shoulder. "Solder hurt, Sammy."

"Shh. I know, Deanie. You'll be alright," said Sam quietly. The three of them laughed when they heard Zeppelin running down the stairs barking.

"Zeppin, I here." Dean waved his good arm at his dog. Zeppelin ran straight for the two Winchesters, and jumped onto the couch to lick his best friend's face.

When he calmed his dog down, Dean sighed, his green eyes closing. "W'ves S'my," he mumbled, falling asleep in Sam's arms.

Sam smiled, and kissed the blond hair. "I'm going to take him up. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya, Sam. And for the last time, ya don't have to get me a new copy of that book. I'll just use some tape to hold it together. It's not too bad."

"Alright Bobby. Night," said Sam quietly, carrying Dean upstairs to their room. He laid him in bed, and covered him up, being careful of his injured arm. "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

Zeppelin jumped on the bed, and kept watch over the little boy while Sam slept.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.  
**


	56. Dean & Zeppelin

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**

**Zeppelin protects Dean. Dean & Sam do a jigsaw.  
**

Two days later, Dean was out in the yard with Zeppelin, playing.

"Everything okay, Kiddo?" asked Sam, coming to check on him.

"Yeah. I's 'kay, Sammy."

"Good. Just yell if you need me, okay?" Sam left the two alone, but left the door open a little.

"Get 'ittle ball, Zeppin," said Dean, throwing the tennis ball with his good arm.

Zeppelin shot after the ball, and brought it straight back to his best friend. "Yay. Good doggy," praised Dean, stroking him.

The German shepherd sat, and wagged his tail, waiting for Dean to throw again.

Dean got up, and ran further into the yard. "Get it," he said, throwing the ball as far as he could.

The dog barked excitedly and chased after it, running full-tilt, his fluffy ears blowing in the wind, an expression of doggy-excitement on his face.

"YAAAY!" he cheered when Zeppelin brought the ball to him. Dean giggled again, taking the ball from his mouth. He looked up and gasped in surprise when he saw a strange man coming towards him.

Quickly forgetting the fun game of fetch, Zeppelin stood in-front of him protectively. If the man wanted to hurt Dean, he would have to get through him first.

"Who's you? Get away," said Dean, backing away.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," said the man, walking forward a step.

"I not care. G-Get away fwom me. I-I not know you."

The man stopped, and tried to appear harmless. "I know you don't know me, but I know Bobby."

"I not care. If you's not get away, I get my Zeppin bite you's doodle off," Dean threatened, the hand he held out started trembling slightly. The man didn't listen, making him panic slightly. "Z-Zeppin."

Zeppelin growled, and advanced on the stranger with bared teeth, his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Whoa whoa. Hey, chill. I just want to talk to Bobby. Call your dog off," he said, eyes wide with fear.

Zeppelin was only two feet away from him, growling steadily louder. He started snarling, his hackles raised, he was about to attack.

Dean looked nervously at the stranger. "Ony if you's get away."

"Okay okay okay." The man held up his hands, and backed away slightly. "Call him off."

Dean sighed in relief. "Zeppin, get down."

When Zeppelin immediately laid down at the command, Dean bravely stepped forward, and stroked him.

"Can I see Bobby now? My name's Richard. I'm an old friend."

Dean looked up at Richard, and bit his lip. "He dere," he told him, pointing at the house. "You's walk dere. Not walk next me."

Richard smiled slightly, and walked over to knock on the door. He was let in by his old friend, who winked at Dean, before closing the door.

Dean giggled, and started playing with his dog again. "You's scareded him. Fank you. You's 'ike my Sammy, not 'et peeples get me." He stroked his dog and kissed his neck.

Zeppelin jumped on Dean, careful of his shoulder, and licked him playfully. It was the complete opposite of just a few minutes ago when he was about to attack the stranger who was a threat to his best friend.

Dean's happy giggles filled the empty yard as his dog licked and nuzzled his face. After a few minutes, he sat up, and stroked Zeppelin's exposed stomach when the dog laid on his back. "You bestest doggy. I woves you."

He was busy with his dog, he didn't see Sam at the door watching him with a smile, before he walked over to the two. "Hey, little brother. I heard there was a little... incident." At Dean's blank look, he smiled again. "Richard told me what happened. I knew Zeppelin wouldn't let anyone near you," he said, stroking the dog. "Are you going to come in now? We can play together if you want."

Dean looked up at the house. "Dat mister scawy, Sammy?"

"No, he's not scary, kiddo. You think we'd let him in the house if he was scary, or if he was going to hurt you?"

"No Sammy. If he do, my Zeppin bite doodle off."

Sam laughed. "I bet he will. Nobody hurts our little Deanie. Come on then," he said, standing up, and holding his hand out to Dean.

Dean took his brother's hand and stood too. "Come, Zeppin."

As soon as Richard saw Zeppelin enter the house, he jumped up from the couch, making the men laugh. He chuckled nervously. "Uh sorry about that. He freaked me out a little outside. I swear, he was like a hellhound or something."

"Don't worry. He has that effect on people who get too close to Dean. Sometimes he growls at me or Sam if we accidentally hurt him," said Bobby, biting his lip as he watched the dog lead Dean into the room, never once taking his eyes off Richard. "Don't get too close to Dean, if ya want to keep yer fingers."

Richard nodded, and sat as far as he could from Dean and his overprotective dog.

* * *

While Bobby took Richard home, Sam walked into the room with a kids animal jigsaw puzzle. "Hey, look what I've got," he said, sitting on the floor with Dean and Zeppelin. He turned the box over, so all the pieces fell out. "I thought you could play with this."

Dean frowned, and picked a handful of the pieces up. "Why? It bwoked. I not pway if bwoke."

Sam tried not to smile. "That's what it's supposed to look like. You have to fix it, and put it together," he explained.

"But why? I not bweaked it." Dean sat a little further away from the jigsaw.

"This is what you do," said Sam, putting two of the pieces together. "There we go, look. You copy the picture on this box, so it looks just like it."

"You's make it? What dis go?" he asked, picking up one of the pieces, and showing Sam.

"Uh... Let's have a look for... a Rabbit ear. Can you see it?"

"Um... Dat one?" he asked, picking one of the pieces up.

"Well done. That's the right one," Sam praised, ruffling Dean's hair, making him smile proudly. "Right... What about his nose?"

"Dis one?" asked Dean, picking up a part of an elephants trunk.

"No. That's for an elephant, Dean."

"You not pick on me. You's say nose, dat nose."

Bobby came in from driving his friend home. "I don't think he'll be coming back up here for awhile. Zeppelin scared him."

Dean smiled as he stroked his beloved dog. "Sowwy, unca Bee-bee. I gotted scared, I finked he hurt me."

"Hey, It's alright, little man. I know it wasn't yer fault. I should've told ya he was coming."

Dean grinned suddenly. "See what Zeppin do?"

"Yeah, go on then," said Sam, putting the jigsaw under the couch, so they could do it later.

"'Kay den. Sit down, Zeppin," he told him, clapping when Zeppelin immediately sat.

"Wow. That's great, kiddo," said Sam, clapping too.

"Wight den. Get down." Zeppelin laid down, and licked Dean's hand. "YAY! Good doggy."

Zeppelin wagged his tail excitedly at the praise from his Dean.

"Um..." Dean pursed his lips as he thought of something else for his dog to do. "Go... back." Zeppelin tilted his head slightly. "Go on back, Zeppin."

Zeppelin barked, and rolled over, making Dean giggle in delight. "Wight den. Up."

Sam watched, smiling as Zeppelin sat straight back up. He looked at Bobby, and saw he was smiling too.

"Wight... go dere," Dean told him, pointing at the other side of the room. Zeppelin stood, and walked over to the kitchen door.

"Wow. I didn't even teach him that when I was training him. Well done, little man," said Bobby, smiling when Dean blushed shyly. "We should see if they have the kids dog show this year. They usually have one around this time of year, but I'm not sure about this one."

"What one dem?" asked a confused Dean, waving his dog back over.

"It's a show... or competition where little kids take their dogs to show other people how smart they are. Whichever dog wins, they get a prize."

Dean's eyes went wide. "We's go wiv Zeppin?"

"We'll have to find some place where they hold them," said Sam, frowning when he had a thought. "But what about all the other dogs? Zeppelin will go crazy if one of them gets near you."

"You's not 'et dem next me. My Zeppin make dem cwy wiv how he bestest."

Sam laughed, and looked at Bobby, who shrugged. "I'll check on my laptop later to see if there's anywhere nearby where they have them," he said, getting the jigsaw back out. "We'll finish this, then I'll check on the show thing."

Dean nodded, and started the hunt for the rabbit nose. "Ooh ooh. Dis, Sammy?" he asked, picking up a piece with a little pink nose.

"Yeah, well done. You try and find the rabbit, and I'll find the pig."

Dean nodded, and searched the floor. He picked up all the pieces that looked like a rabbit, and put them next to him. "Wight. I fink I gotted dem."

Sam sat closer to Dean, so he could help him put the rabbit together.

* * *

After half an hour, the brothers finished the jigsaw.

"We's did it," said Dean, sitting on Sam's knee to hug him.

Sam pulled away several minutes later, to kiss his brother's blond hair. "I'm going to start dinner, okay?"

"But you say you's do doggy fingy."

"I know. I'll do it later... I promise. But I think having something to eat is more important than showing everyone how awesome your dog is."

"No it not, Sammy. My Zeppin woads awsum."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, straight after dinner, I'll check, okay?"

"'Kay Sammy. Fank you."

"I'm making potatoes and chicken. That okay?"

"Yeah Sammy. CHICKEN!" he yelled with a grin, raising his arms above his head, giggling.

"Are ya going mad again, little man?"

"Yeah. Me and Dean knight do dat. Go make it den."

Sam shook his head fondly, and walked into the kitchen to make their dinner.

* * *

That evening, Dean was laid on Zeppelin's back in the middle of the living room, watching TV. "Dat funny," he said, giggling at something on the screen.

"Dean, that community centre we went to before holds dog shows. The next one is..." Sam scanned through the article. "In... wow just a couple of days. That's lucky. But the kid has to be at least six to enter."

Dean pouted slightly. "Awww. I want show dem my Zeppin."

Bobby winked at Dean. "I'll tell ya what, I'll go up tomorrow and have a word with them. Ya can come with me, I bet we can get them to say yeah."

"Fank you, unca Bee-bee."

"Yer welcome, little man."

Dean grinned, and turned back to his show.

* * *

Less than half an hour later, the little boy fell asleep on his dog's back.

"Bedtime I think," said Sam, getting up. He blinked in surprise when Zeppelin stood up effortlessly with a still sleeping Dean on his back, and started walking in his direction.

Dean sniffled sleepily, and adjusted his hold on his dog's fur, his little legs hanging limply at his dog's sides. "No fy, Zep'n," he mumbled, still asleep.

Sam watched with wide eyes when Zeppelin walked passed him, and headed towards the stairs, carrying Dean. "Er... Zeppelin? There's no way in hell you're carrying Dean up the stairs. Stop right there."

Zeppelin stopped, and laid down.

"Good boy." Sam picked him up, and carried his sleeping little brother to bed.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	57. Dean's secret

**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN**

**Dean & Bobby go to the community centre. Dean makes a confession.  
**

The next day at lunchtime, Dean was sitting at the table, watching Sam making soup. "I's hep, Sammy?"

"No, kiddo. Just sit there, I'm almost done." After a couple of minutes, he put a plate of bread in the middle of the table, and the bowls in-front of Dean and Bobby. "Eat it then."

Dean picked up his spoon, and stared at the green soup in disgust. "What 'ell dat, Sammy?"

"It's pea soup, Dean. Now get it eaten."

Dean cringed, and dropped his spoon. "It wook 'ike I atchoo'd."

Bobby started chuckling, while Sam looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. "It does not look like someone has sneezed. Now stop insulting my cooking, and eat it."

"But it wook snotty." Dean reached into his pocket, and got out his half-eaten bag of M&M's.

"Dean? What are you-" started Sam, grimacing when Dean threw his M&M's into the soup. "Er..."

Dean grinned, and finally started eating his soup. "Dis nice."

"That is disgusting," he said, shuddering.

Bobby winked at Dean, and got a piece of bread. "Want some, little man?" he asked, ripping the bread in two for the little boy.

"Yes pwease, unca Bee-bee. Fank you." He scooped out the M&M's with his spoon, and put them in the half-piece of bread.

Sam dropped his spoon, and stared as Dean ate a mouthful of his M&M sandwich. "You... You're..." He shuddered again.

Dean dipped the bread in the soup. "Mmmmm," he said, grinning around a mouthful of bread.

"I'm never making soup again," Sam whispered to himself.

Bobby tried not to smile as he watched Dean enjoying his M&M soup sandwich.

* * *

"Hey, can I have a word?" Bobby said to the woman who ran the community centre. "It's about the dog show tomorrow."

"Of course. Do you want to enter?"

"My nephew does. This little man is Dean, he's only four, but he wants to show everyone his dog."

"Hey there. My name is Lizzy," she said, kneeling in-front of the little boy.

Dean smiled shyly. "Hiya. Um... I's be in doggy fingy? I want show evybody my Zeppin. He weally cwever."

"I'm sorry, but..."

"Pweeeeaaaase," Dean begged, turning big eyes on Lizzy, bottom lip poking out.

Bobby bit his cheek when he saw Lizzy's expression soften.

"Pwease. My Zeppin wight cwever and he do evyfing I say. Pwease 'et me show how awsum my doggy is. Pwease," he begged, the big puppy dog eyes out in full force.

"Oh... How can I say no to that?"

Dean's face lit up. "I's be in it?" he asked, putting his hands together.

"Of course you can, love. What's your name again?" asked Lizzy, getting out her little notebook.

"I name Dean. My doggy Zeppin. Fank you."

"Don't mention it, honey. I'll let the other guys know we've made a special exception. Remember to come and find me when you get here, okay?"

"Fank you, fank you, fank you," said Dean, jumping in excitement.

Lizzy and Bobby laughed. "You're very welcome. I have to go now. But I'll see you at the dog show, okay?"

"'Kay. Bye bye. Fank you. She 'et me show my's Zeppin," he said, hugging Bobby's legs

Bobby chuckled, and picked him up. "I knew ya could do it. Let's get back home, and tell Sam," he said, carrying him to the waiting Impala. "I guess Dave was right; those eyes have magic powers. Ya can get anyone to do anything ya want."

"We's have ice ceem?" he asked as Bobby buckled him into the back.

Bobby rolled his eyes, and tweaked Dean's nose. "Of course we can."

* * *

As soon as Bobby opened the front door, Dean ran over to his brother. "SAMMY! Dey say my's Zeppin be in it."

Sam smiled, and picked him up to sit him on his knee. "Let me guess, you had some ice cream?" he asked, wiping Dean's face.

"Yeah. Unca Bee-bee buyed me some. ZEPPIN!" Dean cheered when his dog came over.

"Hey boys. Did Dean tell ya they said yeah? The woman we saw couldn't resist those eyes," he said with a fond smile, sitting in his chair.

Sam kissed his brother's cheek. "Who can? You'd have to be a demon to be able to turn down this cute little adorable face."

Dean blushed adorably, hiding his little red face against Sam's shirt.

"Awww. Our little Deanie's gone all shy," teased Sam with a grin.

Dean giggled, face still hidden.

"Since when has our little man been shy?"

Dean's face came out of hiding. "Not shy," he muttered, grabbing Sam's hand.

"There he is." Sam tweaked the little nose gently. "Want to play a game?"

"Yes pwease, Sammy."

* * *

An hour later later, the brothers were watching TV.

"Mommy wear dwess 'ike dat," said Dean, pointing at the screen where a woman was wearing a white nightgown.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, frowning down at his brother. "How do you know mommy had a dress like that?"

Dean froze, his eyes going wide. "Oops."

"What... How do you know that?"

Dean looked down, and shrugged. "Dunno, Sammy."

Sam lifted him up, and sat him on his knee. "Hey, talk to me. How do you know about mommy wearing that?"

"Um... I..." Dean looked away, bottom lip trembling. "Sowwy."

"No need to apologise, Dean. Just talk to me," Sam spoke in his most gentle voice.

Dean was silent for a minute, before he finally confessed, "I-I see'd m-mommy... when I gotted hurted in water."

Sam gasped. "You... Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean was looking everywhere but his brother. "I finked I in twouble... and you's shout at me," he whispered, tears swimming in his eyes.

"B-But..." Sam was once again speechless. "Why... you... Why would I shout at you?"

"Dunno," Dean shrugged, and started playing with his fingers.

Sam bit his lip, and stroked Dean's soft blond hair. "Tell me what happened, kiddo."

"Um... I in water, and went aseeps. Den I see'd mommy."

"What happened when you saw mommy?"

"S-She wear dwess.. and... and she pwetty. She say..." Dean took a trembling breath. "She say dat she woves me... and Sammy."

Sam smiled even as tears filled his eyes.

"Um... Den she say I her baby." Dean paused for a minute as he started crying. "Sammy," he whispered, snuggling closer to his big brother, who hugged him tightly.

"Shh. I've got you, little brother. I've got you. Just take your time, okay?"

Dean frowned, trying to remember the rest. "Den she hug me... she member I woves hugs." He grinned, making Sam grin back. "Erm... She say dat... um..." He clenched his little hand as he struggled to remember what else his mum told him. "She say dat... Weal heaven is... um... if wiv us."

Sam blinked rapidly, listening to his brother talk.

"Den say I not dere. I go home," said Dean, smiling up at Sam. "I hearded you say I baby awell. D-Den I see you, Sammy."

"Oh god," whispered Sam, hugging him tightly. He knew he had almost lost Dean, since him and Bobby had to do CPR. But he didn't know just how close he had come to losing his beloved brother. A tear fell down his cheek, as he started crying.

"What, Sammy? Is I in twouble?"

Sam smiled, and wiped his eyes. "Of course you're not. I'm so glad you're okay. Did you see daddy?"

Dean shook his head against Sam's chest. "No, Sammy. I fink he in baff, he not dere wiv mommy."

"Okay." Sam held Dean for another minute, before letting go. "No more secrets, okay? From now on, we tell each other everything. Even if we think we're going to be in trouble."

Dean smiled back, and wiped his eyes. "Kay Sammy," he said, looking up at Sam with a serious expression. "Erm... You's gotted big head, Sammy."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Oh thanks," he said, trying not to smile.

"No, dere." Dean reached up, and touched Sam's forehead, moving his hair slightly. "It big. But it big, you's gotted big bwain."

Sam laughed. "God, I love you." He settled back against the couch, and laid Dean against him. The two brothers lay chest to chest, so Sam could feel Dean's heart beating against his own.

Dean snuggled as close as he could to Sam's chest, and whispered, "Woves you awell."

Sam closed his eyes. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**

**I had to have Dean finally confess since he's almost told about seeing his mum twice before- 1st to Sam then big Dean.  
**


	58. Dean & Zeppelin at the dog show

**CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT  
**

**The dog show.**

"Right, kiddo. Come here, I need to do your hair," said Sam, waving his brother over with the comb.

"Kay, Sammy. It spiky up?"

"Yeah. You can't wear your bandanna today. We have to have you looking smart, so you can show your dog off." Sam combed Dean's hair, and dipped his fingers in the gel, before spiking the blond hair up. "Wow. Look at you."

"I wook pwetty?" Dean asked his big brother shyly.

"You look great," Sam told him, winking. "I bet if they had a cutest kid competition, you'd win."

Dean giggled. "Fank you, Sammy. If dey have pwetty giant compson, you's win."

"Aw. Thanks kiddo." Sam hugged his brother, and kissed his forehead, before calling Zeppelin over with the dog brush. "Here boy."

Zeppelin walked over to the brothers, and sat in-front of the older of the two, so Sam could brush him.

"Are ya both ready?" asked Bobby, walking in with Zeppelin's blue lead.

"Hiya, unca Bee-bee. I show evybody my doggy. You's weady, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I think so. I have to get my things ready," said Sam, getting his wallet, keys, and Dean's pen.

When the little family were ready, they went out to the car to drive to the community centre.

* * *

After seeing Lizzy, Bobby and Sam walked into the main part of the community centre. They parted so Dean could make his entrance, riding in on the back of his dog.

Dean giggled when Zeppelin came to a stop, his head held high. He glanced around the room, and walked closer to the others. Some of the smaller dogs took one look at Zeppelin and backed away.

Dean clapped, and stroked his dog. "Good doggy," he said, climbing down, and grabbing his dogs lead. Zeppelin walked in-front of Dean, body tense in-case anyone got near the little boy.

"Hiya," said another boy. "I like your dog."

"Fank you. He Zeppin. I Dean, What you's doggy?"

"I'm Kevin. This is my dog..." He knelt down beside a little dog. "He's Pepper."

Dean looked down at the tiny dog. His Zeppelin looked like a horse compared to Pepper.

"Hey kiddo," said Sam, joining them. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Kevin. This is Pepper. Who are you?"

"Dis my's big buver. He my Sammy. Ony I say dat."

Sam nodded with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He looked behind him when a woman called for him. "My mom wants me. Bye Dean."

"Bye bye. You's see dat 'ittle doggy, Sammy? He wook 'ike Jewwy."

Sam laughed. "He wasn't that small."

"Sammy, where unca Bee-bee?" asked the little boy, looking around confused.

"He's over at the tables, getting you and Zeppelin signed in."

Bobby finally came over with a number. "This is for ya both to wear," he told them, holding the number 10 up. He fixed the number to Zeppelin's collar and put Dean's around his neck, so it hung down.

"Why's wear dis?" asked Dean, looking down at the number.

"So the people know who ya are. Like those guys that'll be over there," said Bobby, pointing at the table and chairs. "They'll be marking how well ya do."

Dean bit his lip nervously. "Woads peeples?"

Sam smiled, and knelt before his brother. "Don't worry. There won't be that many."

Dean still looked nervous, so Sam gave him a hug. Zeppelin nudged Sam away, and nuzzled Dean's face with his nose, and licked his cheek, making the little boy giggle.

"Fank you, Zeppin. I woves you awell," said Dean, hugging his dog. "I better now." He pulled away, and his eyes went wide when he saw some of the dogs coming closer, so Zeppelin stood in-front of him, growling very quietly, making the others back away.

"It's alright Zeppelin. If a dog hurts him, it'll be the last thing it'll ever do," said Sam, keeping an eye on the dogs.

* * *

Half an hour later, the dog show was finally starting.

The kids all got in line to start with the obedience test. Dean was the last one to go, which he was glad about, he didn't want to go first.

Out of the other nine dogs, only three of them stayed sat down. It was Dean and Zeppelins go next.

Dean took a deep breath, and stepped forward. Sam and Bobby watched proudly as he told his dog to sit and stay, and walked away slowly. "Stay dere, Zeppin." Dean waited, and so did Zeppelin.

Dean bit his lip until the little bell rang to signal the ten seconds were up. "YAY! Good doggy, Zeppin."

Bobby and Sam cheered. "Good one, you two."

Next, a plate of sausages was placed on the floor. Most of the dogs went for it before it had even started. While waiting for his go, Dean was sitting on his dog's back, stroking his head.

As Pepper and another dog started fighting over the plate, Zeppelin stayed where he was, watching them, his head tilted.

When it was Dean and Zeppelins turn, the little boy grabbed the lead and led his dog over the little platform, and to the plate. "You's not eat it, Zeppin."

Zeppelin stepped back, and sat watching Dean.

Dean giggled, and walked him away. Some of the crowd and the judges clapped, because Zeppelin was only the second not to eat the sausages, making Bobby and Sam proud of their boys.

"He's doing good, ain't he?" Bobby asked Sam quietly.

"Are you surprised? You were the one who trained him."

"I know, but he listens to Dean more than either of us," he whispered, his smile widening when Dean came towards them.

"Dey say wait five minute do sumfing," said Dean, sitting on Sam's knee. "You see me and Zeppin, Sammy?"

"Yeah. We're very proud of you, kiddo." Sam rolled his eyes when Zeppelin barked once. "We're proud of you too, boy," he said, stroking the attention seeking dog.

"I's 'ike do dis," said Dean, looking nervous when number 10 was called first. He walked over slowly with Zeppelin, looking terrified. "What do?"

One of the workers walked over to him. "It's okay. You have to get your doggy to walk over this..." She pointed at what looked like a little seesaw. "Then through that little tunnel. Alright? It's very easy."

"Kay." Dean walked nervously over to the first one, and waited for the whistle. "Go on dere, Zeppin," he told his dog, grinning when he got on one side. "Walk dere." He slowly led his dog on his lead as he walked beside him. "Wait minute."

The little boy took a deep breath, and led Zeppelin to the little tunnel. "Wight. Sit down." Zeppelin sat, so Dean let go of the lead. "Stay dere." Dean surprised the others by leaving his dog and walking away to kneel at the other side of the entrance. He had played this before with Sam and Alexia. "Come, Zeppin," he said, grinning when Zeppelin went through the tunnel, and met him at the other side. "YAAAAY!"

Everyone clapped again, but Sam and Bobby cheered louder than the others.

As they walked back to the other children, one of them accidentally knocked into Dean, making Zeppelin growl.

"I'm sorry," the kid apologised to Dean, staring at Zeppelin. "It was an accident. So sit down."

Zeppelin tilted his head, and remained standing.

"Why won't he sit? Sit down," he repeated, but Zeppelin remained standing. "I think your dog is stupid, he won't sit."

"He do. Sit down, Zeppin," he said, smirking when Zeppelin immediately sat.

The kid blinked in surprise. "How does he only sit if you tell him, and not me?"

"He my doggy. Dere mister who not go away, den I say Zeppin bite his doodle off, den he went get him."

The kid looked impressed. "Sorry I called him stupid. I'm Malcolm. My doggy is the poodle, her name's Fluffy. She never listens," he said with a laugh. "My mommy wanted me to come here." Malcolm frowned when he noticed how young Dean looked. "How old are you?"

"I four. I show peeples how cwever my Zeppin is."

"Zeppelin? Led Zeppelin? My daddy loves them. He always plays their music all the time."

Dean looked sad for a moment. "I not gotted daddy, he up heaven. But Sammy my daddy," he said, pointing to where his brother and uncle were. "Dat big giant, dat my Sammy."

"I'm sorry you don't have a daddy. What about mommy?"

"She up heaven awell. Dey angels wook after me."

Malcolm looked a little upset. "Sorry," he whispered, putting an arm around him.

The two laughed when Zeppelin got in the way, and wanted to be part of the hug.

"He's made a new friend," Sam whispered to Bobby, watching his brother with the new kid.

"That's surprising, is it? I swear that kid has more friends than I do."

Next, the dogs had to walk around the cones placed in the middle of the room. Number one was called first.

"That's me," Malcolm told Dean, leading Fluffy over. Fluffy managed half of the cones, before she ran over to her owner, ignoring the remaining ones.

Malcolm shrugged, and walked back over to Dean, grinning. "She did better than I thought."

Dean giggled. "You's funny," he said, turning to watch the others have their turn. He watched as big dogs and little dogs tried to complete the task with their owners waving the treat to guide them through the cones.

When his turn finally came, Dean bit his lip nervously and led his dog to the cones.

A young man gave Dean a dog treat. "Wave it in-front of him like this..." He demonstrated, waving the treat around each of the cones.

"Kay den." He held the treat to Zeppelin, and started waving it, while his dog ran like a zig-zag through all the cones. "YAAAAY!" he cheered, giving Zeppelin the treat when they reached the other side.

A short break was called, so Dean ran over to his brother and uncle. "You's see him?"

"Wow. He did great, kiddo. What's your friend called?" asked Sam, who was looking at the older kid.

"He Macum." Dean turned to his friend, and waved him over. "HEY! COME!"

Malcolm and Fluffy walked over to the little family. "Hello."

"Hey. I'm Sam, Dean's big brother. Nice to meet you." Sam laughed when Fluffy shot towards him, demanding attention. "Hey there," he said, stroking the excitable dog.

"See? I say he big fwiendy giant."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you telling everyone I'm a giant again?"

"Yeah, Sammy. You is... but my Undaker even more big. He biiiiig giant."

"Who's Undertaker?"

The look Dean gave the other boy made Sam and Bobby laugh. "You's not know Undaker? He in wesing. He gotted wong hair and woads tattoos. Ooh ooh. He gotted bike, and I sitted on it... He say west in peas... and give misters doomtone... and... and..."

"Alright, kiddo. I don't think Malcolm wants to hear 'Takers life story."

"OOH OOH OOH! He make eyes go white. It sooooo awsum. And tongue go 'ike dis..." Dean stuck his tongue out. "And he do dis..."

Bobby chuckled, and shook his head. "Alright, little man. I think he's got the message... 'Takers awesome. Calm down a minute."

"Kay den. OOH OOH! OOH OOH OOH!" He started jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's wrong with you now? Have you got ants in your pants?" asked Sam, who was watching Dean with an amused expression.

"My Dean knight... He bestest ever and ever."

Sam sighed, knowing they could be here all night if Dean got started talking about big Dean.

"He wocks. He not scareded noffing. He..." Dean got cut off when the kids got called back over. "Awww. I's want say how awsum my Dean knight is. He even more awsum dan Undaker."

"Well, at least you can show everyone how awesome your dog is."

"YAAAAY! ZEPPIN!" cheered Dean, running back over with his dog.

* * *

Almost an hour later, all the kids and dogs had done many task and now had to stand in a line with their dogs in-front.

"Get your doggies to sit," said the young man, who was standing in-front of them all.

"Sit down, Zeppin," said Dean, grinning when his dog sat straight away.

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually all ten dogs sat down.

"Okay. Wait five seconds..." The dogs stayed still until the ball rang. "Now tell them to lay down."

"Get down, Zeppin." Dean clapped in delight when his dog laid down immediately.

Fluffy laid down for a few seconds, before wandering away. "HEY! FLUFFY!" yelled Malcolm, running after her.

When the dog returned, they had to get the dogs to roll over.

"Go back, Zeppin," Dean commanded. He giggled when Zeppelin immediately rolled onto his back, exposing his fluffy stomach.

One of the dogs started rolling around the floor, making them all laugh. "Wook dat doggy."

Once all the dogs were back in line, they had to wait while someone put a plate of dog treats a few metres away in-front of each dog. A chew toy was placed a little further away.

"This is the last part of this round. You have to get your dog to run over to the treat, then the toy... and then call them back to you. The first dog back will be the winner."

The bell rang signalling the kids to release their dogs.

"GO ZEPPIN! GO ZEPPIN!" cheered Dean, jumping up and down when his dog shot away.

Sam and Bobby were watching their boy with a fond smile as he cheered his dog on.

"GOOD DOGGY, ZEPPIN!" cheered Dean when his dog got the treat, and ran to the toy. "YAY! YOU'S AWSUM!"

Zeppelin got the toy, and headed back to his best friend.

"COME ME, ZEPPIN!" He started jumping up and down, waving his arms. "ZEPPIN GO MORE FAST!" yelled Dean, grinning when his dog ran even faster. "YAAAAY! GO ZEPPIN! COME, YOU'S GOOD DOGGY!"

When Zeppelin was almost to Dean, he slowed down, and dropped the toy, before jumping at him. The two went down, making the little boy scream with laughter as they rolled around the floor.

Sam and Bobby watched, laughing at the two celebrating.

When the two stood back up, Dean was grinning, and breathing hard. "You's see him?"

The young man got the kids attention. "The winner was... number 10." He checked his clipboard. "Dean and Zeppelin."

Dean jumped up and down, giggling and clapping in delight. He gasped when he was given a little silver trophy, which he held close to his chest. "Fank you."

The man smiled, and turned to the kids again. "We've only got one more round left, which is more for fun. The talent contest. We'll give you ten minutes, then we'll call you back."

Dean and Zeppelin ran to Bobby and Sam. "You see how fast Zeppin wunned? He bestest, in't he?"

"Yeah, kiddo. He was the best."

"Sammy, wook what I's got," he said, showing them the little trophy.

"Wow. That's nice." Sam sat his brother on his knee, and wrapped his arms around his little waist. "I'm very proud of you both, you know."

"What are ya going to do for the talent thing?"

"Dunno. What I's do?"

The three of them thought for a minute. "Oh, I know." Sam whispered in Dean's ear, making him smile and nod.

"Yeah, Sammy. Dat good idea."

* * *

When they were called back, Dean clapped, and rode over on Zeppelin's back. "Hiya, I back," he called, raising his arms when Zeppelin stopped. He got comfortable on his dog, while he watched the other kids and their dogs.

Pepper was first. He sat down in-front of Kevin, who placed the ball on his nose. Pepper managed to balance it for seven seconds before dropping it. "Yeah, good boy, Pep."

"Yay. Dat good," said Dean, clapping.

When Fluffy had her go, she made them all laugh when she took off running around everywhere.

Dean gasped in shock when a bigger dog went after her, and was even more surprised when Zeppelin suddenly started walking over with him on his back. "What doing?"

Zeppelin walked right over to the bigger dog, and stared at him. The other dog might have been taller than Fluffy, but he wasn't as big as the German shepherd. He barked twice and stepped closer, getting in-front of Fluffy, growling loudly.

Dean was watching with wide eyes as the other dog lowered his head, and walked away backwards.

The others children surrounded the two. "Thanks, Zeppelin," said Malcolm, gratefully. "You saved my dog."

Dean grinned when the kids stroked his dog. Zeppelin raised his head, standing proud, and wagging his tail excitedly at all the attention.

"See? My's doggy wules."

"He's brave. He saved that doggy," said one of the girls.

"He soop Zeppin," Dean told them, wrapping his arms around his dog, resting his chin on his head.

"Dean, it's your turn, love," Lizzy told him. "I don't see how he can beat that."

"We's have music, pwease?"

"Sure. I'll get it sorted," she said, going to start the music player.

When Zeppelin walked into the middle of the room, Dean climbed down, and looked horrified when some classical music came on. "What 'ell dat cwap?" he asked, making them all laugh.

Dean blushed shyly. "Wight den. Weady?" He took a deep breath, and started singing and jumping around in circles. "BARK MOOOON!"

Sam and Bobby watched as Zeppelin started jumping in circles around Dean, barking.

"YOU'S HEAR... BARK MOON! WE'S HIGHYAY 'EEEELLL... BARK MOOON!" Dean clapped when Zeppelin barked again. "Good doggy... YEAH! SHAKE ALL NIGHT WOOOONG! WAMBA ON... SING SONG!" sang Dean, jumping around Zeppelin. "YEEEAAAH! BACK BWAAAACK"

Zeppelin barked, and started jumping like a Kangaroo, making Dean giggle.

Sam shook his head fondly. "He's probably singing every song he can remember."

"BAAAAARRRRRK MOOOOON!" sang Dean, before finishing with a howl. Zeppelin sat beside him, and howled with him.

Everyone clapped and cheered, but Sam and Bobby stood and cheered the loudest. "WOOOOO! That was awesome, kiddo."

"YAAAAAYYY!" Dean cheered, hugging his dog, grinning at all the applause.

Sam walked over with Bobby, and hugged his brother. "Wow. You were great, Dean."

Dean giggled when some of the others came over. He seemed to love being the centre of attention.

After a few minutes, the children stood with their parents. Dean stood with his brother and uncle, with his finger in his mouth, chewing nervously.

"In 10th place... Rocky. 9th place... Tiny. 8th place... Fluffy..."

"YES!" Malcolm exclaimed, his fist in the air. He smiled when Dean looked at him. "What? She wasn't last."

"...4th place... Pepper. 3rd place... Trouble. Come on up, David," she said, getting a little ribbon out.

Dean and Malcolm glared at the dog as it walked by- it was the one who had scared Fluffy.

"2nd place... Spot." Lizzy presented another little ribbon to one of the girls and her dalmation. "And 1st place with full points... Dean and his dog Zeppelin."

Everyone cheered, while Dean stood there with wide eyes and mouth open. "You did it," said Sam, picking him up, and spinning him around.

After a hug from Bobby, Dean walked his dog over to Lizzy.

"There you go, love. You're the youngest here, but you showed these guys. There you go," she said, giving Dean a #1 ribbon and a big bone wrapped in a bow.

A picture was taken of the pair, Dean was standing beside his dog, who was sitting there with his tongue lolling out, and a doggy expression of happiness on his face. Dean was over his shock and was grinning happily as they took one more picture of the winners.

"Aw. He looks so happy. I'm glad we brought him," Sam said quietly to Bobby.

"Me too, Sam."

"WE'S BESTEST!" cheered Dean, hugging his dog tightly. He was giggling happily when his two new friends went to hug him. "Fank you."

When Dean finished with his friends, Sam and Bobby joined them. "We're taking you to McDonalds for a treat," Sam told him, tweaking the freckled nose. "So when you've finished with your fan club..."

"Wait minute, Sammy."

* * *

The minute turned into almost half an hour.

When the two men finally got Dean to leave, they walked into Mcdonalds, Dean had his little ribbon pinned to his shirt.

"Go find a table with yer brother. I'll be back in a minute," Bobby told them, before walking over to order something.

Sam found a table, and sat Dean on his knee. "You were so amazing today, kiddo. I'm very very proud of you and Zeppelin, and I'm very proud to be your big brother," he whispered, kissing Dean's hair.

"Woves you, Sammy."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Hey boys. There ya go, little man," he said, giving Dean his happy meal, and Sam his burger.

Dean sat beside his brother, and started eating his fries.

Sam looked up when the door opened, and his eyes went wide when he saw some old friends come in. "Oh my god."

"What, Sammy?" asked Dean, looking around.

"Er... Just some old friends of mine."

"Sam?" said one of the boys. "Wow. It is you. We haven't seen you since you left college. Where have you been?"

"Hey Troy. I just had to leave, you know. I have to... look after my brother. This is Dean."

"I didn't know you had a brother," said one of the girls. "Hi." She waved at Dean, who leaned closer to his brother, blushing shyly.

"Well now you do." Sam stroked Dean's hair, and said quietly, "It's alright, kiddo. No need to be scared."

"We're on a little break for a few days. Hey Sam, we're going for a few drinks tonight before we have to go back. Do you want to join us?"

"I can't. I have to look after my brother."

"Sam, if ya want to go, I'll look after Dean. We can survive for a couple of hours if ya want to have a few drinks with yer friends and catch up."

Sam looked down at Dean, before giving Troy his number. "Let me know what time and place, okay? Give me a call in an hour or two."

"Great. It's good to see you, Sam." The group said their goodbyes, and walked over to get some lunch.

"Dey you's fwiends, Sammy?" asked Dean curiously, eating his food.

"Yeah, I haven't seem them for awhile. Are you sure you'll be okay with Bobby for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I woves be wiv unca Bee-bee. Miss you."

"I'll miss you too, kiddo. Try and eat all that."

"Twy, Sammy." He got two fries out, and put them in his ears, making the men laugh. "Wook."

Sam shook his head, still smiling. "You're insane," he said, before putting two fries in his mouth, so they looked like fangs. "GRRR!"

"Yer both insane," said Bobby, shaking his head fondly.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	59. Dean & a drunk Sam

**CHAPTER FIFTY NINE**

**Dean spends time with Bobby while Sam goes out with his friends.  
**

That evening, while Sam was out with his friends, Dean and Bobby were watching a kids film, both sat in Bobby's chair. "Doggy talk, unca Bee-bee."

"I know, little man. Do ya like this?"

"Yeah. I woves doggies. I's see'd woads today," he said, grinning proudly. "My Zeppin winned dem."

Bobby smiled when Zeppelin jumped up at them, hearing his name. "Hey boy."

Zeppelin wagged his tail, and tried licking Dean's face off with overenthusiastic kisses.

"Fank you, Zeppin. Woves you awell," said Dean, giggling as he gave him a hug.

Bobby looked at his watch to see it was almost seven, Dean's bedtime. "After this we'll get yer PJ's on."

"No. I's wait for Sammy," said Dean with a pout. "You say I can."

"Ya can stay awake until Sam comes back. But that doesn't mean ya can't get ready."

Dean smiled, and they both turned back to watch the film.

* * *

At the bar with his friends, it was Sam's turn first to buy some drinks. He didn't want to have too much to drink since he had Dean to take care of.

While he was waiting, Sam checked his phone and started humming when Meat loaf came on the jukebox. He hated being away from his brother, he trusted Bobby and Zeppelin to look after him, but he couldn't help but be worried about him.

"What are you doing?" asked Troy, joining him. "Have you got a hot date or something?"

"No, I'm making sure Bobby hasn't called, in-case Dean wants to talk to me."

"Can't you have a night without your brother? I would have thought you'd be happy to get away from him. My little brother annoys the hell out of me."

Sam frowned, and grabbed his shirt. "Well, that's your brother. I love my little brother more than anything, he's amazing. If you say even one wrong word about him, I'll smash one of these glasses over your head."

Troy's eyes went wide. "Whoa, Sam. Chill for a second. Sorry, I won't say anything about your brother," he said, pulling his shirt away from Sam's grip, and holding out a glass of beer. "Wow. Here, maybe this will help."

Sam sighed, and took the beer. "Fine, but I can't drink too much. You know how easily I get drunk, and I've got Dean at home."

"Yeah I remember. Hey, do you remember that time you got drunk, and you went around the streets singing with a lampshade on your head?"

Sam closed his eyes, going red with embarrassment. "Do not remind me of that. I would have happily forgot about it, if you asses hadn't recorded it."

"Oh come on, Sam. That was hilarious. The only time I've ever seen you without your head inside a book, and having fun."

"Hey guys, what's taking so long?" asked a girl, walking over to them.

"Oh, we're just talking about Sam's drunken night," Troy told her, laughing again.

"You mean the lampshade thing?"

"Oh my god. Does everyone remember that?"

"Er... yeah. The one time Sam Winchester wasn't studying, and was fun. Of course... how anyone can forget that singing..."

"I guess nobody likes my drunk singing," laughed Sam. "But that won't happen tonight."

"Whatever you say, Sammy."

Sam turned to glare at him with narrowed eyes. "Do not call me that. Only one person calls me that and lives."

* * *

After Bobby helped Dean get his pajamas on, the little boy was colouring a picture for his uncle Bobby. "Wook. Dat big doggy, dat Zeppin," he told him, pointing at the huge brown scribble with pointy triangles on top, which were ears.

"Oh yeah. That's good."

Dean finished the picture, and showed Bobby. "Wook."

"Wow. That's the best picture ever," said Bobby, taking the picture of their family. He pointed at a big black circle. "What's this?"

"Dat my Impa, unca Bee-bee."

"Oh yeah. It looks just like her, little man."

Dean giggled happily, but started yawning a few seconds later. "Oh no. I seepy... and Sammy not here."

"Why don't ya get a little sleep, and I'll wake ya the second Sam comes home."

"Kay unca Bee-bee." Dean put his pens and paper down, and snuggled against Bobby's side.

Bobby got out his phone, and put one of Ozzy's songs on. He hummed along to 'my little man' and smiled when Dean closed his eyes and relaxed against him.

"...Don't you know I love you more than life itself, don't you know that you're my pride. And I would not have you walking through this world without me by your side. Go to sleep my little man..."

* * *

"When Sammy home?" Dean pouted an hour later, laying his head back against Bobby's chest.

"He'll be home soon, little man." Bobby frowned, and turned the volume down when he heard a horrible noise outside. "What the hell is that?"

Zeppelin tilted his head, then started howling, making Dean jump. "What matter, Zeppin?" He blinked in surprise when Zeppelin shot up, and ran into the kitchen. "What 'appund?"

Bobby's eyes went wide when he realised what the noise was. It was a noise he had heard before, and hoped never to hear again. "Oh balls. Sam's drunk," he said, slapping his hand over his eyes.

"How's you know? Sammy not here."

Bobby sighed, and turned to Dean. "Do ya hear that noise that sounds like the dying cat parade?"

Dean listened for a minute, and nodded.

"Well, that's yer brother trying to sing."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Dat Sammy? It scawy."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, it is."

Suddenly the door opened, and in came a singing, dancing Sam. "...BUT I CAN SEE HER RISING UP OUT OF THE BACKSEAT NOW..."

"Hey, little man. Do ya think he saw us yet, or can we still run out?" Bobby asked Dean quietly, making him cover his mouth and giggle.

"...JUST LIKE AN ANGEL RISING UP FROM THE TOOOMB..." Sam danced further into the room. "...IT WAS LONG AGO AND IT WAS FAR AWAY, OH GOD, IT SEEMS SO VERY FAAAAR..."

Dean was watching his big brother with wide eyes. "I scared, unca Bee-bee," he whispered, grabbing Bobby's hand.

"Me too. Drunk, singing Sam is something nobody should ever have to hear."

"It even more scawy dan undaker." Dean snuggled closer against Bobby, as if he could protect him from the terrible singing.

Sam was oblivious to their conversation, as he danced to the other side of the room. "...IF LIFE IS JUST A HIGHWAY... THEN THE SOUL IS JUST A CAAAAAR! Wow. I think I'm drunk," he said, swaying, and falling back on the couch.

"Ya think? It's times like that I wish I was deaf."

Sam moaned, and covered his face. "It's not that bad."

Bobby's eyebrows shot up. "It's not, huh? Sam, that singing would terrify a demon... No, actually that would give Freddy Krueger nightmares."

Sam looked at the body curled up against Bobby, and tried to focus properly. "Is that Dean?"

"No, it's ALF. Of course it's Dean, ya idjit."

"Hey kiddo. Can I have a... a... hug?" asked Sam, holding his arms out.

Dean looked up at Bobby, who nodded. He got down from Bobby's chair, and climbed up onto the couch to give his brother a hug. As he cuddled up to him, he jumped in shock when Sam suddenly started singing again.

"OBJECTS IN THE REARVIEW MIR-" Sam was cut off when Dean's little hand was placed over his mouth.

"Nooooo. If you's not stop sing, I fone powice," he threatened, making Bobby laugh.

Sam nodded, so Dean removed his hand. "Why is everyone picking on my singing?"

"How did ya get home? Ya didn't drive, did ya?"

"No. One of us didn't drink..." He trailed off, looking up at the light. "Ooh look. Ooh. He drove us on the... roof... er... he drove the... rest of us home," he said, blinking a few times, before closing his eyes, his head falling back on the couch.

Dean turned to Bobby with a worried look. "Sammy dead?"

Bobby smiled reassuringly. "No. He's not dead, little man. He's just gone to sleep."

"Why? His singing make him go aseeps?" he asked, making Bobby laugh again.

"Ya think his singing bored him to sleep?" Dean nodded. "Well, it might have."

Dean giggled, and climbed down from Sam's knee. "I get Zeppin," he said, walking into the kitchen where his poor dog was cowering under the table. "It 'kay, Zeppin. Sammy go aseeps. He not sing no more."

When Zeppelin slowly came out from his hiding place, Dean hugged him, and led him back into the room. "Zeppin back."

"Hey boy. I know that noise was terrible, but it's gone now." Bobby shifted around a little, so the little boy and his dog could join him in his chair.

* * *

After awhile, Bobby decided to wake Sam to get him up to bed. He knew a night on the couch wouldn't be good for his back, so he got a bowl and some water from the kitchen, before trying to wake him up.

"Sam? Hey Spaz," he said, hitting Sam around the head. "Winchester, get up."

Dean climbed onto the couch, and shook his brother, until he finally woke up. "Wise shiny, Sammy."

"WOOOO! Are we on a roller coaster?" asked Sam, looking around.

Bobby handed him the glass of a water. "Here, drink this."

Sam drank the water, before he stood and stumbled into his uncle. "BOBBY!" he cheered, throwing his arms around the older man.

"Get off me, ya freak."

Dean was watching the two, giggling.

Sam pulled away, and bent down to pick Dean up, but Bobby moved in-front of him. "Sam, there's no way in hell I'm letting ya carry Dean to bed when yer drunk."

"Why? He's my brother. I wo-won't dru... drop him. Let me carry him."

"Oh yeah. And while we're at it, let's all go stick our heads in the microwave. Yer not carrying him," he said, grabbing Sam's arm, and walking to the stairs. "Get to bed."

"I'm not going to bed with you."

Bobby smiled, and gave him a shove. "Just get up the damn stairs, ya moron." He took Dean's little hand, and started leading him up the stairs, Zeppelin was following behind them.

"WOOO! Look at the wall, it's moving," said Sam, stumbling up the stairs. "YEEEEAAAAH! IF MY BROTHER IS CALLED DEANIIIIIE..."

Zeppelin whined, and ran back downstairs. Dean started giggling, but covered his ears.

"THEN THE IMPALA IS HIS CAAAAAAAR!"

"SAM!"

"What? THE SUN DESCENDED, AND THE NIGHT..."

"Will ya shut up, before ya shatter all the windows?"

"Hey. I could form a band," said Sam, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Good idea... if ya want to scare everyone to death."

When the four of them made it to the bedroom, Bobby placed the bowl on the floor, and shoved the two beds together. "Get in," he said, not wanting Dean sleeping too close to a drunk Sam.

Sam twirled in a circle, and started his weird dancing. "LIKE A BAT OUT OF HEEEELLLL, I'LL BE GONE WHEN..."

"For crying out loud. He's off again," muttered Bobby, closing his eyes, and shaking his head. "Sam, I swear to god... If ya don't shut the hell up, I'm going to beat ya around the head with the frying pan."

The drunk Winchester finally stopped singing, and walked over to the window. "Hey, I see stars. Have I got concussion?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "No. That's the sky, Sam."

"Oh. Wow." Sam stared out of the window in amazement, as if he had never seen the stars before.

Dean was sitting on the bed, laughing his head off at his brother.

Sam turned from the window. "You know what we should do?"

"Get in the frigging bed?"

Sam looked blank for a minute, before his face lit up, and he started clapping. "Okay... t-that so-sounded weird. But no... we should go bungee-jumping."

"Okay, that's random. Where the hell did ya get that idea from?"

"Dunno. B-But we... we... sky," he mumbled.

Bobby shook his head, and walked over to take Sam's arm to lead him to the bed.

"Huh? The beds grown." Sam frowned as he sat down, and started bouncing. "OOOOOH! Bouncy castle."

Bobby put his hand over his face. "Oh, for gods sake."

Dean giggled, and bounced on the bed too.

"How much did ya have to drink to get this drunk? Did ya forget ya got Dean to look after?" asked Bobby, watching the two. "Will the pair of ya stop using the bed as a trampoline, and get in it?"

"Sorry... I didn't drink... It wasn't that much." Sam stopped, and smiled fondly. "I love Dean. He's my brother... b-but he's... my... my son."

Dean froze, his eyes going wide. "Woves you, Sammy."

"Hey, Deanie-beanie. There you are," said Sam with a grin, wrapping his arms around Dean, and hugging him tightly.

"He my daddy," Dean told Bobby with a huge smile.

Bobby smiled back. "Right, come on. Get into bed properly."

"Wait a minute, Bobby. I'm hugging my amazing little brother," said Sam, rocking from side to side.

"I can see that. It's very touching, but I'm not staying here for the night... so if ya finished with the moment."

Sam pouted, but let his brother go, and finally got into the bed.

Dean laid on the other bed with Zeppelin, but stayed as close as he could to Sam.

"LIFE IS... HIGHWAY... THEN..." Sam trailed off, and closed his eyes. "...Car."

"Thank god for that."

The little boy looked sadly at Bobby. "You's wead stowy, pwease?"

Bobby smiled, and got the book Sam had started reading to Dean the night before, and sat beside him on the bed. "Right then..."

Dean sucked his thumb, and snuggled close against Bobby's side, so he put his free arm around the little shoulders. He cleared his throat, and continued from where Sam left off.

"'But if yer so nice and friendly,' Sophie said. 'Then why did ya snatch me from my bed and run away with me?' 'Because ya saw me,' the big friendly giant answered. 'If anyone is ever seeing a giant, he or she must be taken away hipswitch...'"

* * *

Bobby read for half an hour, before closing the book. "That's it for tonight. Lay down," he said, standing from the bed, and covering the little boy up properly.

"Fank you's weading, unca Bee-bee. I's 'ike dat stowy."

"Yer welcome. Night, little man," Bobby whispered, kissing Dean's forehead.

Dean looked at Sam, and turned to Bobby, looking scared. "What if Sammy sing again?"

Bobby chuckled. The poor kid looked terrified at the thought of hearing his brothers awful singing again. "If he starts again, beat him around the head with a pillow. But don't press on his face with it. Just hit him until he stops."

Dean giggled. "Kay den."

"If ya need me, shout, okay? Because Sam's been drinking, it might make him a bit sick. So if ya get scared or worried, yell."

"Awight. Night, unca Bee-bee."

"Night. I'll leave the lamp on for ya," Bobby told him, walking to the door.

"Woves you, unca Bee-bee," called Dean, turning to face his big brother.

"Love ya too, little man." Bobby stood by the door, and waited for Dean to fall asleep, before leaving.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	60. Dr Dean looks after Sam

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

**Dr Dean looks after a hungover Sam.  
**

"Oh my god, I'm going to die," moaned Sam the next morning, covering his face.

A couple of minutes later, Bobby came into the room. "About time ya woke up, it's almost midday. Do ya want some breakfast? We've got eggs and bacon..." He trailed off when Sam shot up off the bed, covering his mouth. "The bowl is on the floor," he told him, smirking.

Sam threw himself over the side of the bed, and vomited into the bowl.

"Have a good night, did ya?"

After Sam was done, he moaned, and sat back on the bed. "I think I'm going to die," he said again. "My head is killing me."

"Well, ya look like an extra from the night of the living dead. But don't ya dare say that in-front of Dean, it'll probably get him all upset." Bobby pointed at the water, and aspirin on the bedside table. "That'll help. Yer lucky I didn't get the frying pan out last night."

Sam groaned, and covered his face. "Don't tell me I was singing."

"Oh yeah. Scared poor Dean and Zeppelin half to death. Zeppelin ran off into the kitchen, while Dean threatened to call the cops," said Bobby, chuckling slightly.

Sam took the aspirin, and sighed. "That was all I did, right?"

"Well, there was the dancing," Bobby told him, trying his best not to smile.

Sam groaned again, and buried himself under the covers. "I'm never drinking again."

"I'm sure everyone will thank ya for that. The little man said it was even scarier than the Undertaker."

"It's not that bad," came a voice from the bed.

"Sure." Bobby hit the lump under the covers. "Are ya getting up some time today, or what? Dean wants to see his big brother."

"No. I'm never getting out of this bed. If I move I'll die."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll find a way to get ya up," he said, before walking to the top of the stairs. "HEY, LITTLE MAN!"

"WHAT, UNCA BEE-BEE?" asked Dean, running to the bottom of the stairs with Zeppelin.

"Up here. I need some help."

The little boy giggled, and ran up the stairs. "What want, unca Bee-bee?"

"Come with me," he said as he walked into the bedroom, and pointed at the lump in the middle of the bed. "Get him, little man."

Dean grinned, and climbed up onto the bed. "SAMMY! HIYA! IT DEANIE!"

"Please stop yelling, my head is going to explode."

The little boy looked worried, and ripped the covers off his brother. "It not, Sammy. Get awake, I's miss you. Get up. Come on," he said, shaking Sam.

Sam opened one eye, and tried to glare at his little brother. "Quit it."

"Pwease wake up, Sammy," Dean pouted, his eyes going round and sad. "Pwease, I woves you."

Sam rolled his eyes, but winced when a sharp pain shot through his head. "You always have to give me that look, don't you?" He held his arms out. "Can I have a hug? It might make me better."

Dean grinned, and shared a morning hug with his brother. "You's better now?" he whispered.

"A little bit," Sam whispered back, making Dean giggle.

"We's whisping." He pulled away slightly, and kissed Sam's nose. "Dere go, Sammy. Make better."

"Thanks kiddo." The brothers jumped when something landed on top of them, and pulled away to see it was just Zeppelin.

"Hiya Zeppin. Come see Sammy."

Zeppelin wagged his tail, and started licking Sam's face, making Dean giggle again. "He 'ike you, Sammy."

"Great. Now stop." Sam waved the dog away, but he wouldn't move. "Dean, tell your dog to quit it. I have a headache."

"Oh no. Get away, Zeppin. You singing maked you's head hurt, Sammy?" asked the little boy curiously. "It weally scawy."

Sam closed his eyes, and covered his face. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I go a little weird when I'm drunk."

"But why? You pwomise you's never ever sing? It even more scawy dan Undaker."

"I promise I'll never sing again... I double promise."

"Yay. Unca Bee-bee say it 'ike died cat pade."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "The dying cat parade?" he asked, turning to look at Bobby. "Oh thanks."

"Actually that was the nicest thing I could think of," said the older man with a smile. "Are ya getting up, or what?"

"Okay. But no shouting, or I'm not moving."

"No shout, Sammy. Come den." Dean got up, and climbed off the bed. "Come, Sammy," he said, before going downstairs.

Sam slowly got off the bed, and walked towards Bobby, glaring at the older man as he walked by.

"I'll wash this out, and bring it with me," said Bobby, grabbing the bowl. "Ya might need it."

Sam just moaned in answer, slowly making his way downstairs, where he was greeted by a grinning Dean.

"Yay. You's awake, Sammy," he said, hugging his brother's legs. "Woves you."

"I love you too. Now let my legs go." When Dean let him go, he went to sit on the couch. "Turn the TV down, kiddo," he said, laying his pounding head on the back of the couch.

Dean grabbed the remote and pressed a few buttons, but managed to turn it up first, before he found the right button and turned it down. "Sowwy," he said, before climbing up to sit on his brother. "Why's you sick, Sammy? Is you die?"

Sam's head shot up. "OW! Dammit." He groaned, and held his head in his hands for a couple of minutes. "No. I'm not going to die. It's what happens when you've been drinking."

"He'll be alright, little man," said Bobby, putting the bowl in-front of the couch. "He's just got a hangover."

"He hanged over where?" asked the tiny Winchester curiously.

Bobby chuckled. "He's not hanging anywhere. It's what it's called."

"But why? You's want befast, Sammy? Unca Bee-bee maked some, it yummy."

Sam turned slightly green. "Do not mention food. I really don't want food right now, kiddo."

"'Kay den. You's pway wiv me?"

"Not right now. I'll play with you later when I feel better, Okay?" asked Sam, stroking Dean's cheek.

"Kay den." He laid his head against Sam's chest, and wrapped his arms around him. "I's wook after you, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and ran his hand over Dean's back. "Thanks, little brother."

"Wecome big buver."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sam was laying on the couch. Dean was watching him nervously. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?" asked Sam, moving his arm from his face. "What's wrong?"

"Noffing. Is you 'kay."

Sam smiled back slightly. "I'm fine. I've only got a headache now. I'll be okay soon," he promised.

"Wook." Dean held up the first aid kit. "I make better," he said as he climbed up onto his brother's chest, and got some plasters out of the kit.

"Dean, I don't need a band-aid."

Dean didn't listen, he stuck four Batman plasters to his brother's forehead. "Dere go. Um..." He held the bottle of aspirin out. "You's have dese?"

Sam took the bottle off him, and took three out. "Yeah, thanks. You don't ever open these," he told him, taking them with the water from beside the couch.

Bobby walked into the room, and raised his eyebrows when he saw Dean sitting on Sam's chest. "What are ya doing?"

"I Dr Dean, make Sammy better," Dean told him, before kissing his brother's nose. "Dere. Woads kisses make better more fast."

"What did I do to have such an awesome brother like you?"

Dean giggled, and looked all shy. "I's be back," he said, climbing down, and walking into the kitchen.

Sam and Bobby frowned when they heard one of the chairs being moved a few seconds later.

"Dean? What are ya doing?"

"GETTED SUMFING!" came the answer, making Sam moan in pain again.

When Dean was gone for several minutes, Bobby stood from his chair to go check on him. He only took two steps when Dean came back into the room with his Batman cup. He gave the cup to Bobby to hold, then carefully climbed back on Sam. "Fank you," he said, taking the cup back. "Here, Sammy. You have my's Batman. He gotted magic dat make better."

"Aw. Thanks," said Sam, taking the cup of milk. He took a sip, and pulled a face at the awful taste. "Er... Dean? What have you put in this?"

"Um... Miwk and dat white fingy in bag."

Sam bit his lip. "Dean, was the bag white?"

"Yes, Sammy. It soogar. You's 'ike soogar."

"The white bag is salt, kiddo."

Dean's smile dropped, and his eyes went round and sad. "You's not 'ike it, Sammy?"

"Hey, of course I do," Sam reassured, taking another sip of the salty milk, trying not to be sick or pull another face. "See? It tastes great."

"Yay. I's make Sammy 'ittle better, unca Bee-bee."

"Yer going to make a good car doctor then, if ya make people better too," he said, making Dean giggle, and go all shy. He smiled, and headed for the kitchen to see how bad it was, and sighed when he saw all the mess. The fridge was wide open, some eggs were on the floor, and there was milk and salt everywhere. "What happened? Did a tornado hit or something?"

Dean put his finger in his mouth, and gave Bobby one of his looks. "I Sowwy, unca Bee-bee. I's make Sammy better."

Bobby smiled, and shook his head. "It's alright, little man. I'll just clean it up."

Sam took a deep breath, and put the still mostly full cup on the floor. "I'll drink the rest of that later, okay kiddo?"

"'Kay, Sammy. Is I good doctor?"

"You're the best little doctor in the whole world," Sam told him, ruffling his hair. "Love you."

"Woves you awell," said Dean with a huge grin.

Sam winked, and started stroking Dean's cheek, humming quietly.

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide in horror. "Noooo." He slapped his little hand over Sam's mouth. "You's not sing."

"Sorry. Can't I even hum?"

"No." Dean laid down on his brother, and wrapped his arms around him again. "No sing. It wight scawy."

"I promise I won't sing." Sam hugged his little brother, and started stroking his back.

Dean squirmed slightly. "Not do dat. It maked me go aseeps."

"So? You've been looking after me all morning. You can get a bit of rest. Have a little nap, kiddo," he whispered, kissing Dean's hair.

Dean sighed, and closed his eyes as he relaxed against Sam's chest. "'Kay den."

Sam hummed quietly, watching over his sleeping brother.

* * *

When Dean woke up an hour later, he raised his head, and saw Sam was watching him.

"Hiya, Sammy. Is you more better?"

"Yeah. I've only got a little headache now. All thanks to my amazing little brother."

Dean grinned, and got the thermometer out. "Do dis, Sammy," he said, putting it in his brother's mouth.

Sam waited until it beeped, before he took it out. "Well? How am I, doctor?"

"Dat same? Is you 'kay?"

"Yeah. I'm still okay, kiddo. I'm almost better now, all thanks to you," Sam told him, before sitting up.

"YAY! My Sammy better. Yay." Dean snuggled close to Sam's chest to give him a big hug.

Sam kissed Dean's hair, and held him tighter. "Thanks for making me better."

"Wecome, Sammy."

"Sam, I swear the next time yer drunk, to save us all... I'm getting the frying pan out."

Dean frowned, looking adorably confused. "Why? You's cook Sammy?"

"No, little man. I'm..."

"You's not cook my Sammy," said Dean, shaking his head as he hugged his brother.

Sam smiled, and stroked Dean's still messy hair. "He's not going to cook me, kiddo."

"Good. But if do, I not eated you, Sammy. I woves you."

"Thanks. I love you more though."

Dean sighed, and closed his eyes. "My daddy," he whispered.

* * *

When it was Dean's bedtime, a fully recovered Sam picked Dean up, and carried him up to the room they shared.

Sam sat Dean beside him, and shoved the other bed back to where it belonged. "No singing tonight."

"You's funny when dwunk, but not singing."

"I know. Everyone keeps telling me how bad it is." Sam joined his brother, and got the book from the bedside table. He frowned when he saw the bookmark further in the book. "Did Bobby read to you last night?"

"Yeah. You's go aseeps, unca Bee-bee weaded it." Dean snuggled close against Sam, and pulled the covers up.

"Alright then... Suddenly, a tremendous thumping noise..."

Dean stroked Zeppelin while he listened to the story of the big friendly giant.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	61. Dean shows Sam he's smart

**CHAPTER SIXTY ONE**

**This chapter is for Samantha V, who wanted a bit of Smart!Dean.**

**Dean shows Sam how smart he is.  
**

The next morning, Dean walked out of the little bathroom him and Sam shared.

Sam was sitting on the bed, getting changed. His eyebrows shot up when he saw his brother's face. "Dean, what have you done?"

"What, Sammy?" asked Dean, looking around the bedroom. "I not do noffing."

"What have you done to your face?"

Dean grinned. "I do my's teef," he told his big brother proudly.

"You're supposed to just brush your teeth, not your face. Come here."

Dean ran over to Sam, and stood still while he wiped all the toothpaste from his cheeks and chin. "Wook Sammy," he said, showing his brother his little white teeth.

"Oh wow. Look at those. I need sunglasses to look at them," Sam joked, covering his eyes, making Dean giggle.

"Dey cwean?"

"Yeah. They're very bright and shiny. You did a great job," Sam praised. "But the next time, only brush in your mouth, instead of your face too."

"'Kay, Sammy," said Dean, jumping down from Sam's knee. "I's hewp wiv befast, Sammy?"

"Yeah, if you want. I need to brush my hair and teeth, I'll be out in a sec."

When Sam was ready, he took Dean's hand, and the two of them walked downstairs.

"Hiya unca Bee-bee."

"Hey, little man. Do ya want some juice or milk?"

"Um... Miwk pwease. I hewp Sammy make befast," Dean told his uncle with a smile. "What we's have?" He took a chair, and climbed up to look in the cupboards. "We's have ice cweam?"

Sam laughed. "We're not having ice cream for breakfast," he said, ruffling Dean's blond hair fondly.

Dean searched the cupboards, and frowned when he didn't see much in. "We's have sghetti... and peas?"

"There is no way in hell I'm making spaghetti and peas for breakfast, that is disgusting."

"Dey ony dem, Sammy. You's not pick on me, I get unca Bee-bee hit you."

"I'm not picking on you. I guess I'll have to go shopping later. We'll just have some toast."

Dean nodded, and reached over for the bread. "I's have sghetti on it?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not having spaghetti on toast for breakfast," he told him, putting the bread in the toaster. "Go sit down, I'll make it today. You can help me tomorrow, okay?"

Dean nodded, and ran to his pillow-covered chair. "I's have jammy jam, Sammy?" he asked, then burst into giggles. "Dat 'ike same."

* * *

A few hours later, after the brothers had been shopping, Dean was playing with his blocks in the living room.

"Hey, kiddo. What are you doing?" asked Sam, coming in from the kitchen.

"I's do 'etters, Sammy. Come see."

Sam smiled, and sat beside his brother on the floor. "Go on then."

Dean grinned, and looked for a 'D'. "Wook, Sammy," he said, finding one, and placing the block in-front of him. He put his finger to his lip, mumbling to himself as he searched through the blocks again. "Den... Eeeeee."

Sam watched, impressed when Dean found the letter 'E' by himself. "Wow, look at you. What's next?"

The little boy clapped, then started looking through the blocks. "AAAAAYYYY?" he asked, looking up at Sam with a frown.

"Yeah. Well done, look for an 'A' then." Sam watched the little boy proudly as he found the 'A' and 'N' to complete his name. "Oh wow. My little brainiac," he praised, clapping.

"YAAAAAAY! I's do it, Sammy. What do now?"

"Er... How about... Cat?"

"Um... What it 'ike?" he asked, messing the blocks up again.

"'C' is like this," Sam told him, putting his hand in a C shape.

Dean nodded, his tongue peeking out as he searched through the blocks. "Dis?" he asked, picking a block up.

"Yeah. Clever boy," said Sam, clapping again. "C...A...T."

The tiny Winchester giggled, and turned to Sam. "AAAAAAYYYY? Den... Tuh." He searched through the blocks. "What dat?" he asked, picking up a 'J'. "Dis?"

"No. That's a J, kiddo. It looks a little like that, but it has a line on the top."

Dean nodded, and searched for a letter with a line on it. "Dis one?"

"Yeah. Good boy. Wow. You spelled cat. I'm so proud of you," he said, ruffling Dean's hair.

"Fank you, Sammy. I's do doggy, pwease? Doggy," he whispered to himself, before picking up a 'D'. "Dis?"

"Yeah. Do you know what's next? We spelled doggy before, remember?"

Dean bit his finger nervously. "Um..." He frowned, and looked up at Sam.

"It's in the shape of a ball, kiddo."

Dean nodded, and started searching again. "Ball... ball." He gasped when he found one. "Dis?"

"You're doing great, Dean. You got it right," Sam told him with a grin. "You're getting as smart as me. After you've done this, you can show me how many numbers you know. Do you remember what a 'G' looks like?"

"Erm..." Dean searched again, and eventually found the letter he needed. It took him almost five minutes, but he finally managed to find the two 'G's and a 'Y'. "YAAAAAAAY!" cheered the little boy excitedly, with his arms in the air. "I'S DID IT!"

Sam looked impressed, and started clapping again. "I'm so proud of you," he said, sitting Dean on his knee, and hugging him. "We should start calling you professor Brainiac."

Dean giggled, and hid his face in his little hands. "I's do one and two?"

"Yeah. Go on then, my little smarty pants."

"Wight den... One... two... fwee... four... five... six..." Dean frowned, putting his fingers up. "Um... seven... ni- eight... den nine... ten." He held both hands up to show Sam. "Dat ten. Um... Even?"

"Yeah, good boy. What's after eleven?"

"Tewve... um... fivedeen..." said Dean, counting his fingers.

"No. Not fifteen. Twelve... Thir... come on, kiddo. You can do it."

"Tewve... furdeen..." Dean was watching his brother. "Fourdeen?"

"That's it. What's after fourteen?" asked Sam, raising his eyebrows. "You can do it."

"Fourdeen... f-fivedeen?" Dean raised five fingers. "I wight?" he asked, looking up at Sam with huge hopeful eyes.

Sam nodded with a big grin. "You did it." He kissed Dean's little face all over, and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I am so so proud of you. I love you so much," he whispered.

"I woves you hundwed and hundwed, Sammy."

"What's a hundred and a hundred?" asked Sam, rocking him from side to side.

"Fousand hundwed?"

Sam laughed. "No, it's not a thousand hundred, you big silly. You have a hundred, and add one more hundred, what's that?"

"One hundwed... dat one hundwed, wight? Den one hundwed again... it two hundwed?"

"Yeah. You're a very very clever little boy. I am sooooo proud to be your big brother." Sam closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheeks. He knew he would have to say goodbye to this amazing little boy in just three weeks, he really didn't want to let him go.

Dean frowned when he heard Sam sniffle. "What matter, Sammy? Is you hurted?"

Sam smiled, and shook his head. "No. It's just... these are happy tears. Don't you ever forget how much I love you, okay? You... you're the closest thing I'll ever have to a son. But if you were my real son, I'll be the proudest and most happiest daddy in the whole world," he told him, wiping his eyes.

Bobby walked in with Zeppelin. He frowned when he saw the brothers holding each other, and Sam crying. "Everything alright?" he asked, as Zeppelin shot over to see Dean.

Sam cleared his throat, and wiped his face. "Er... Yeah. We were just... talking."

"Unca Bee-bee, you see how cwever I is?"

"Go on then, little man," said Bobby, sitting in his chair.

Dean smiled, and got the blocks ready again.

"I've got an idea," said Sam, putting two blocks together on one side, and three on another. "What's two add three?"

"Um... One... two... fwee..." Dean started counting the blocks, and looked up at Sam to see if he was doing it right. Sam nodded. "Four... five. Five?"

"Well done, kiddo," said Sam, clapping.

"Good job, little man."

Dean blushed slightly. "Fank you. Do more, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Here we go." Sam put four on each side this time. "What's this?"

"One... two... fwee... four..." Dean paused to grin at Sam. "I's cwever. Five... six... seven... eight. It eight, Sammy?"

"Yeah, you're doing great, Dean." This time, Sam put three on both sides. "What's three add three?"

Dean bit his lip as he counted the blocks. "One... two... fwee... four... five... six. SIX!" He cheered, bouncing and clapping. "I did it, Sammy."

"I knew you could do it."

Dean grinned back, and hugged his big brother. "Fank you's teach me fings, Sammy."

"You're very welcome. Don't let anyone ever say you're stupid, okay? Or they'll have me to deal with."

* * *

"You's not find me, Sammy and Zeppin," said Dean, running upstairs.

"Go on then," said Sam, hiding his face. "One... two... three..."

He was up to 24 when he heard screaming, and someone running downstairs. "SAMMY! SAMMY! SAMMY!" screamed Dean, launching himself at his big brother.

"What? What's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Sam, lifting him up to sit on his knee. "Are you hurt?" Dean shook his head. "What's all this about?"

"Big giant spider, Sammy," said Dean with big wide eyes.

Sam frowned. "I thought you loved spiders."

"I's do, Sammy. But... but dis big giant. He wook 'ike you."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "The spider looks like me?"

"Yeah. He wight big giant 'ike you," said the little boy, holding his hand high in the air.

"Dean, I seriously doubt we've got an over 6 foot spider in the house. Stop being dramatic."

"I not. He got fousand hundwed 'egs. Dey dis big..." Dean held his arms out as far as he could. "And big giant feet... and fwee biiiig eyes and woads teef. He wook at me, wight? Den he GRRRRRR! at me."

Sam bit his lip, trying not to smile. "Okay."

"He... he weally big 'ike Zeppin. And I fink I's go on back, and go wide."

"Okay, now I know you're exaggerating."

"Come see." Dean got down, and started pulling on Sam's hand.

Sam rolled his eyes, and stood to follow the little boy to find the big giant spider. Zeppelin ran after them.

Dean led him upstairs, and to the bigger bathroom. "He dere." As the three of them got closer to the door, he started screaming, and ran to his room. Zeppelin barked, and chased after him.

"Dean?" asked Bobby, coming upstairs. "What's wrong? I come in the house, and all I hear is the little man screaming his head off. Is he alright?"

"Yeah. Apparently, we've got a growling 6 foot spider in the house."

"Okaaay..."

Sam shook his head, smiling. "According to Dean, it's that big he can get up on his back and ride around on it."

Bobby chuckled. "Let's have a look, then see if he's alright."

Sam opened the door, and walked into the bathroom. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the huge spider, which looked the size of a full-grown tarantula. "Wow. That is big."

"It's not as big as Dean made out."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. Tell me about it. Where the hell did it come from?"

"I have no idea, Sam," answered Bobby, staring at one of the biggest spiders he had ever seen. No wonder the little boy was so scared of it.

Sam took his shoe off, and whacked the spider three times, killing the thing that had scared his poor brother half to death. "That was for scaring my little brother," he said, before walking out, and heading to the room he shared with Dean.

Bobby picked the dead spider up, and flushed it down the toilet.

Sam turned the doorknob and frowned when he couldn't open the door. "Dean?" He knocked. "Dean, open the door."

"No. Dat spider get me," came a voice from the other side.

"Dean, the spider is dead. He's not going to get you, kiddo. I promise."

"No. He... he come back, and eat me. I scared," said Dean, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Dean, I double promise that the spider won't come back, I killed him. Just please open the door."

"Want me to break it down?" asked Bobby quietly.

"No. That'll scare him even more. Remind me to take the lock off later. Whose bright idea was it to put the lock so low, anyway?"

Bobby shrugged, and knocked on the door. "Come on, little man. I saw the spider get all squished, it's as flat as a pancake. Let us in."

They heard the lock being turned, and breathed sighs of relief. "Thank god," whispered Sam.

The door opened slightly, and two big green eyes peeked out. "You's pwomise he dead?"

"I promise," said Sam, kneeling to Dean's level. "I killed him myself. You don't scare my brother and live."

Dean opened the door, and flung himself at his brother. "Fank you."

Sam hugged him tightly. "You're welcome. Don't you do that again. You don't ever lock the door when you're on your own. What if something happened, and you couldn't open it, huh?"

"Are ya alright, little man?" asked Bobby, kneeling next to them.

Dean shook his head. "No. I scareded dat spider, unca Bee-bee. He big giant."

"I know, I saw it. No need to be scared," said Bobby in a gentle voice.

"I not want pway now. We's go watch TV pwease?"

"Yeah." Sam stood with the little boy and headed down the hallway. "Come on, Zeppelin."

* * *

After a few childrens films, Sam decided it was time for bed.

"Come on, kiddo. I need to get you dressed. Let me go for a second."

When Dean finally let go, the brothers got changed into their pajamas, then climbed into bed.

While Sam read Dean his bedtime story, the little boy was almost sharing his pajamas, he was so close to him. The little hands were clinging to his shirt.

When Sam finished for the night, a little hand stopped him from turning the lamp out. "No. Pwease weave on, Sammy."

"Alright then." Sam got Dean's teddies ready, and they all laid down. "Dean," he said with a sigh when little arms and legs wrapped themselves around him.

"No. You's pwotect me, Sammy," Dean whispered, kissing Sam's neck.

"Of course I'll protect you. You don't have to cling to me like a little monkey, you know."

Dean giggled, and looked up at Sam. "I's want seep wight next you."

"You sleep next to me every night. But not this close."

"Dis day, Sammy. Pweeeaaase," begged Dean, giving Sam the sad eyes.

"Okay, okay. Put those away."

Dean jumped when he felt something nudge him, and wet his neck. "What dat, Sammy?"

"It's just Zeppelin, kiddo. He's laying right behind you. He wants to protect you too."

The little boy giggled, and waved his hand behind him to stroke his dog. "Fank you, Zeppin."

Zeppelin barked, and licked Dean's hand.

"With us two around, there's no way anyone or anything will be able to get near you."

Dean sighed, and closed his eyes with a smile. "Night, big buver."

"Night, little brother. Sweet dreams."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	62. Dean the knight returns

**CHAPTER SIXTY TWO**

**Dean the knight returns.  
**

"Hey, kiddo. I'm going to take the clean clothes upstairs, okay? Will you be alright for five minutes?"

Dean smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, Sammy. I's watch Fi'man Sam. I be 'kay."

"Good. I won't be too long. Shout if you need me, alright?"

"Yes, Sammy. Go den," said the little boy, waving his hand at his brother.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," said Sam, shaking his head fondly.

Dean was watching his cartoon for a few minutes when two forms suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room, making him scream. He shot up, and ran to hide behind the couch as fast as he could.

"Now look what you've done, dumbass," said a voice.

"I apologise," came another.

The little boy covered his eyes, and started whimpering in fear. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Noooo. Weave me awone," he cried, flinching back. "Get away."

"Hey, hey. It's alright, mini-me. It's just me," said a soft, but deep voice.

Dean's eyes went wide, and he moved his hands to see the bright green eyes of his hero. "Dean knight. Y-You scareded me," he cried, throwing himself at big Dean.

"Shh. We didn't mean to scare you, but Cas didn't listen to me when I said to appear at the front door," big Dean soothed, trying to calm him down. He turned to the guilty-looking angel. "Are you happy now you've scared the poor kid half to death?"

Castiel tilted his head slightly. "Why would that make me happy? I feel no joy from this."

Dean rolled his eyes, and stroked the little boy's back gently. "Nevermind. Hey mini-me, are you going to come out of hiding?"

Little Dean raised his head, and wiped his eyes. "You come back see me," he said with a little smile.

"Yeah, you bet I did. Told you I'd be back." Dean frowned, and looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Unca Bee-bee wiv my Zeppin. Sammy in bedwoom wiv cwoves," answered the little boy, not taking his eyes off his hero. He gasped when he saw the angel, and crawled over to him. "Casel, hiya."

"Hello, little Dean. I wanted to come along and say hi... Hi."

Little Dean giggled, and hugged Castiel for a minute, before going back to big Dean. "Go dere," he said, pointing to the stairs.

"Alrighty then." Big Dean picked his younger self up, and carried him towards the stairs.

"SAMMY! COME SEE WHO HERE!" yelled the happy little boy. "HUWWY UP!"

"What's so urgent?" asked Sam, walking to the top of the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw his big brother. "Dean?" He smiled, and almost ran downstairs to hug his two Deans. "How are you doing? It's so good to see you."

Dean smirked slightly. "Of course it's good to see me. I'm surprised you didn't hear me turn up, the little dude screamed his head off."

"I thought that was the TV," he said, looking down at little Dean worriedly. "Are you alright, kiddo?"

"Yeah, but dey comed, and dey scareded me," he said, pouting slightly. "It not nice scare me."

"Don't blame me, blame freakazoid here." Dean nodded at Castiel. "I told him to do his angel thing to the door."

Castiel looked at the three. "I apologise for scaring him."

"What dat mean?" asked the confused little boy.

"It means he's sorry."

Little Dean nodded, but was still frowning. "Why's he not say dat?"

"I dunno. He's kinda weird," teased big Dean with a wink.

"I am not weird, I am an angel of the lord. There is no need to insult me, I am the one who brought you here."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, chill. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"I do not wear..."

"Nevermind, Cas," said Dean, holding his hand up.

Little Dean, and Sam were watching the two with amused smiles.

"Hey, do you want to see Bobby and Zeppelin?"

"Yeah. How is my buddy doing anyway?"

"He 'kay, Dean knight. He winned woads doggies... he awsum," answered little Dean with pride.

"Just like you then," said big Dean with a smile, making the little boy giggle. He was about to head outside when the little boy waved his hand at the TV.

"I's watch dis pwease?"

Dean put him down. "Go ahead. I want to check on our car anyway. Hey Cas, can you watch mini-me for us? We won't be long."

"Yeah. Casel wook after me," said little Dean, taking the angel's hand.

Sam frowned. "Will he be alright taking care of little Dean?"

"Sure." Big Dean pointed at the angel. "You better take good care of him, or I'll snap your wings right off," he threatened with narrowed eyes. "You don't think I can... try me."

Castiel nodded with wide eyes. "I will guard him with my life."

The older Winchesters nodded, and walked outside. Sam was reluctant to leave his little brother, but there was no way big Dean would put the little boy in any danger.

The four year old, and the angel were left alone, staring at each other for several minutes. Cas looked a little nervous at being left with the tiny boy. "Hi," he said with a little wave.

Dean grinned, waving back. "Hiya. You's watch Batman?" he asked when he saw Fireman Sam had finished.

The angel shook his head. "I do not watch Television."

* * *

"HEY ZEP!"

The German shepherd froze for a second, before running over to the older Dean, barking excitedly.

"Hey boy," said Dean with a grin, kneeling to stroke the dog. "How are you doing?"

Zeppelin dived on Dean, and licked his face, his tail wagging in excitement.

"I guess that means you're doing good," he said with a laugh.

Bobby joined them. "Hey Dean. Not that I'm not happy to see ya, but where's the little man?"

"He's inside with Cas. He wanted to watch his show."

"Are ya sure he'll be alright with him?"

"Yeah. I trust that angel with my life, He's saved my life more than once... so I can definitely trust him with my... other life." He frowned. "I think that made sense."

"How did you meet him anyway?" asked a curious Sam.

"Oh... I kinda almost died. These demonic sons of bitches almost killed me... tortured the hell out of me, for about a week or something. Cas just appeared out of nowhere, and kicked those demons asses. It was awesome," Dean told them, grinning. "Of course, when he told me he was an angel, I almost kicked _his_ ass, until he proved who... or what he was. He said it was his job to watch over me, or something. Now, he's a part of our team."

"Maybe we should get back in, and check on them."

"If there was a problem, Cas would let me know. I want to see how my baby's doing," said Dean, before walking over to the black car. He smiled, and stroked the shiny black roof. "Looking good."

"Of course she is. Little Dean always takes care of her."

Dean nodded with a smile, checking the entire car. "She's looking awesome."

"Can we go in now? Or are ya going to start making out with her?"

"Don't be jealous that she's still sexy after all these years," said Dean with a grin.

"Shut up, ya freak."

Dean's grin widened. "She gets better looking with age. She's still as beautiful as ever in my time. Aren't you, baby?"

"Okay, she's a nice car. Now can you quit being weird, and get in the house?"

Dean stopped, and looked slightly offended. "Nice car? Nice? She... you..."

Sam shook his head, and grabbed Dean's arm. "Come on."

"Fricking nice? She's..."

"We've got the point. You're in love with your car... It's weird, but we're used to your weirdness."

"I'm not in love with my car."

"Sure you're not," said Sam fondly.

* * *

"Sam, I swear if you don't shut up..." Dean trailed off when he walked into the living room.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam when Dean suddenly froze. He walked around the older man, and had to smile when he took in the scene before him.

Little Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch together, watching Batman. The little boy had Castiel's trench coat over him, while the angel was just in his suit.

"Okay... that's something I've never seen before."

Castiel was leaning forward slightly, staring at the screen with wide eyes. "Who is that guy?" he asked, pointing at the screen.

"Dat Batman," little Dean told him.

Castiel nodded, not taking his eyes away from the TV. "Why is he not dressed like a bat?"

"He not save peeples. He dwess 'ike Batman when he save dem."

Big Dean smiled, and looked at the other two men. "Only mini-me could turn an angel into a Batman fan."

"Whose is that?" asked Castiel, pointing at the car.

Little Dean grinned. "Dat Batmobi. She Batman car."

"Okay. Who is that?"

"It Afed. He wiv Batman."

Before Castiel could reply, big Dean walked over. "Hey guys, having fun?"

Castiel nodded, and looked up at big Dean. "Er... I am..." he trailed off, and turned back to the film.

Dean rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "You're like a big... angely child." He stood there a moment longer, before running over to sit on the couch. "Move over. Oooh. I love this one."

"Great. Now there's three of them," said a smiling Sam.

Bobby chuckled, and walked to the kitchen. "Making coffee. Castiel, do ya drink coffee?"

The angel didn't answer, he was busy staring at the TV with a fascinated expression on his face. He didn't even seem to be blinking.

"No, he doesn't," big Dean answered for him, looking over at Castiel. "Hey, Cas. I thought you only wanted to say hey to mini-me."

"Shh." Castiel waved his hand in Dean's direction. "Be quiet."

Dean laughed. "I thought you didn't watch TV."

"I do not."

"Okay. What are you doing now then?" Dean asked him, raising his eyebrows.

"I am watching Batman."

Little Dean waved his arms about. "Be shh. I's 'ike dis bit. Watch, Casel, watch."

"I don't think he's in danger of missing anything, he hasn't blinked since I've come in..." Dean trailed off, and leaned forward. "Love this bit too."

Sam bit his lip, trying not to smile at the three of them leaning forwards, staring at the screen.

After that part was over, Dean looked over at the angel, who looked weird sitting there in his suit and tie. "Hey, Cas? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Castiel, tilting his head slightly as he watched.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. But this is the first time I've ever seen you without your coat on. I thought it was glued to you, or something."

Castiel finally looked away from the TV for a second to look at Dean. "Why would I glue the clothes to this vessel?"

"I mean... Forget it."

Little Dean giggled at something on the TV. "Wook, Casel."

"Who is that?"

The Deans looked at each other, and smiled.

"I've made coffee," announced Bobby, coming back in. "Has he blinked yet?"

"No. This is the first time he's ever watched TV. He must think he's going to miss something if he does."

"Shh. Be quiet." Castiel gave a tiny smile. "I like his car."

Dean laughed. "It's the car, right? Chicks love the car," he quoted.

"I am an angel, not a chicken."

"I know that. It's from Batman. And women are sometimes called chicks," Dean told him, looking slightly amused.

The angel frowned as he continued watching the film. "Why did he do that?"

"Dat nasty mister, he not 'ike Batman."

"Okay. Why?"

Big Dean sighed, and rolled his eyes. "He'll be like this through the whole thing. I swear he's like a good version of the Riddler."

Little Dean grinned, and looked up at his older self. "Widder dis..." He stuck his tongue out, and started giggling.

Big Dean laughed. "Okay. Riddle me this... Who's little, blond and just so awesome?" he asked, keeping it easy for the kid.

"ME!" answered the little boy, clapping. "We's two awsum."

"Damn straight. Good thinking, Batman."

"Fank you, big Batman," replied the happy little blond boy.

Castiel was watching them with a confused expression.

"What?" asked the Deans in unison when they saw the angel staring at them. "I'M/I'S BATMAN!" they yelled together, standing up with their hands on their hips. They looked at each other, then broke up laughing as they fell back on the couch.

Castiel raised his eyebrows, and looked over at Sam, who just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

About an hour and half later, the credits were rolling.

"What happened?" asked Castiel.

"Er... It's finished, Cas."

"But why?"

"Because it's the end of the movie," Dean told him, trying not to smile.

"But why?" Castiel repeated. "Did he die?"

"No. This movie is just over."

Castiel seemed confused. "But why end the movie if Batman's not dead. Humans only come to an end when they die."

"Cas, it's only a movie, not real life. Movies end, and eventually life does too."

"But if he is not dead..."

Dean put his hand over his eyes. "Oh for... Will someone else explain to him? Before I beat him to death with my boot."

Sam volunteered and turned to the angel. "Actors play roles on TV and Movies..."

Dean watched his brother explain to the confused angel.

"Why Casel not know what 'appund?"

"He's an angel. He doesn't watch TV, so he doesn't know TV's different to real life," big Dean explained, sitting him on his knee.

"He not watch TV? Why?" asked little Dean, wrapping the huge coat around him. "Casel never ever see'd Batman?"

"No. I know, it's kinda sad. How can you never see Batman?"

"I's know. Widder dis, Widder dat..." Little Dean grinned.

Big Dean grinned back. "Who's more cool than the big black bat?"

"You is," answered the tiny Winchester with a giggle.

"Thanks, little dude. He may be the dark knight... but I'm the bravest, and toughest... the most awesome, and most handsome knight. I am... Dean the knight." He stood with little Dean, and did a little bow. "Hey, that's so going to be my catchphrase if I ever become a superhero."

"YAY! And I 'ittle knight." Zeppelin started barking, making him giggle. "And he Sooooper Zeppin."

"Wow. We've got the best and coolest superhero team ever." The Deans sat down, and listened as Sam finished explaining.

"Do you get it now?" Sam asked the angel with a friendly smile.

"Yes. Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome."

"Okay. Now you've watched Batman, are you going to go back home? You were only supposed to come to say hi to mini-me."

Castiel nodded, and stood. "Very well. Can I have my coat?"

Little Dean pouted, but returned the coat to the angel. "Bye bye, Casel."

"Goodbye, little Dean. I will come back in four days. If anything happens, I will have to come back early. But me and the others will manage in your absence. Enjoy your days off."

"Thanks, Cas. And thanks for giving me longer, it means a lot."

"You are very welcome," he said, putting his trench coat back on. "Farewell. I will return for Dean in a few days."

"BYE BYE!" yelled little Dean, waving.

"Goodbye." In a flutter of wings, the angel vanished.

The two Deans grinned, and hugged each other.

"WOOHOO! Four days off," cheered Dean, holding his fist in the air.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	63. Dean the knight helps little Dean

**CHAPTER SIXTY THREE**

**The family talk about fears. Dean the knight helps little Dean beat his monster. The little family go to a diner.  
**

"YAY! Four days my Dean knight," said little Dean, giggling in delight. "Dat woads. Woves you."

"I love you too. I told you I wouldn't forget you."

Little Dean giggled again. "Ooh ooh. You's know, wight? I see'd big giant spider yesty. He scawy. He big 'ike you and Sammy."

"Wow. That must have been big... since when has Dean Winchester been scared of spiders?"

"I not. But dat spider weally big, and he GRRRRR! at me. He have woads 'egs, and biiiiig teef, so he eat me," Dean told him, shivering. "I not 'ike fingys dat scare me. It gay be scareded sumfing."

"Dean, being scared doesn't make you gay. It's okay to be afraid of something. I'm scared of clowns, and I'm not gay."

"You's ony scareded cowns, Sammy?"

"Clowns are my second biggest fear," Sam admitted.

"'Kay. What one den?"

"My biggest fear is losing my brother. I'd rather face a whole circus of clowns than something happening to you," he said, looking at little Dean then big Dean. "Compared to something happening to you, clowns are nothing."

"Um... if cown hurted me, Sammy?"

"If a clown made the mistake of hurting you, I'll kill them." Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Even if it's a big army of clowns."

"Wow. Dat mean you's bwave," said little Dean, eyes going wide with awe. "What if dey wight scawy, and twy eat you? 'Ike dat cown I see'd."

"What clown? Have you seen it?"

"See'd what, Sammy?"

"No. I mean... Have you seen IT?"

"See'd WHAT?" asked the little boy again, making Bobby and big Dean laugh.

"It's a movie called IT, little man. Have ya seen this thing where there's a clown with red hair, and he kills people?"

"Yeah. I's see'd 'ittle bit. He teef, wight? Dey go wight GRRRRR! He funny."

Sam shuddered. "Dean, how the hell is that clown funny? He's evil. He's the reason I don't like clowns in the first place. And when the hell did you watch that?"

"I see'd 'ittle bit, Sammy. He not scawy."

"Hey, we all float," said big Dean in a growly voice, before laughing like a maniac.

"He do dat," said little Dean, giggling.

"Please don't do that. It freaks me out."

"Sam, the Undertaker used to freak you out. You used to get scared, and hide behind a pillow every time he rolled his eyes back into his head."

"I scareded water. I's ony go water wiv my Sammy," said the tiny boy, shivering. "It scawy."

Big Dean frowned. He hated when kids were afraid, he had to do something about it. "I have an idea. Mini-me, come with me for a minute." He stood, and held his hand out for him to take.

"'Kay Dean knight. Where going?"

"Upstairs, come on," said Dean, turning to the other two men, and the dog. "I'll bring him back in five minutes."

"Okay. What do you want for lunch?"

"Whatever you want, Sammy," he said, leading the little boy upstairs. He got the little box from the bedroom, before going into the little bathroom, where he put the box in-front of the sink.

"Alrighty then." Big Dean turned the tap on, making little Dean flinch.

"Dean knight, what doing?" he asked fearfully. "I scareded water."

Dean finished filling the sink up, and knelt before him, taking the little hands. "I know. But I'm going to help you. Do you trust me?"

Little Dean bit his lip, and nodded.

"Okay, what I want you to do is... stand on the box, and confront your fear."

"What dat mean?"

"It means I want you to stand there, and show the water that you're not afraid."

"B-But... but..." Little Dean turned scared eyes up to his older self. "I-I is scared," he whispered tearfully.

"I know you're scared. But you're just like me, right? Even the bravest and toughest knights get scared sometimes... even me."

Little Dean gasped. "Why you's scared?"

"I have a fear of flying, and it's okay to be afraid. But you've got to try and stand up to it. I had to get on a plane once... and it kinda freaked me out a little, but I did it. And what I want you to do is..."

"Not be afwaid."

"That's it. Don't you be telling anyone else that I'm scared to fly. It'll ruin my tough guy image," said Dean, winking at the tiny boy.

Little Dean giggled, and wiped his eyes.

"I'm Dean the knight, and I kick monsters asses. You're my little knight, and this is your monster. So what I want you to do is... be very brave for me, and kick your monsters ass and send him back to hell where all the nasty bad things go and they never come back. Can you do that?" He squeezed the little hands gently. "For me?"

The little boy took a deep breath, and looked behind him at the water. "I bwave."

"That's my boy," he said, tweaking the little nose. "Up you get."

Dean swallowed nervously, and climbed up so he could see the water. He put his finger into his mouth, and turned huge scared eyes to big Dean.

"Go on. I'm right here. Show it you're not scared, and send it back to hell, so it'll never come back again."

He nodded, and turned back to the sink. "I-I not scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, look." Dean put his hand into the water, and moved it around. "See?"

Little Dean was watching nervously. He grabbed big Dean's arm, in-case the water hurt him, but sighed when nothing happened.

"Later, you can show Sam how brave you are, by getting in the bath by yourself. I bet he'd be so proud of you." He smiled in encouragement. "I know you can do it, mini-me." He knew if little Dean wanted to start getting in the bath alone, he would have to confront his fear alone, so he stood up. "I'll be outside the door, okay? I'll leave it open a bit, so if you get too scared, you can call for me, okay?" He waited for the nod, before going to the door. He sat on the floor right outside, and left a gap, so he could keep an eye on him.

Little Dean took a deep breath, and nodded to himself. "I Deanie 'ittle knight. I not scared, you 'ittle bish-bitshh." He took another deep breath, trying to stay brave to make his heroes proud of him. "You's hurted me, but... but I bwave," he whispered, lowering his trembling hand slightly, but flinched, and pulled it back. He looked behind him, and saw big Dean.

Dean nodded, and gave him a thumbs up. "You're doing good, mini-me. Kick that bitches ass."

He turned back to the sink, and lowered his hand into the water, and splashed a little. He flinched and whimpered, but relaxed when the water didn't do anything back. "My Dean knight teached me be stwong. I's be 'ike him," he said, splashing the water again.

Big Dean was watching him with a little smile. "Well done, little dude."

The little boy splashed with his other hand, and gasped when he got water in his face. "You's not hurted me. You big stoopid monster. Dean knight say I not be scarded monsters."

"Yeah, you tell it."

Little Dean splashed one more time, and clapped happily. "Dean knight, wook. It not hurt me."

"See? I told you it wouldn't." Dean stood, and walked back into the bathroom. "Are you going to show me how brave you are?"

Little Dean nodded, and played with his hands in the water. "I kick monsters ass, 'ike you. Fank you, Dean knight." He climbed down, and hugged his hero's legs.

"You're welcome, mini-me." Dean knelt down, and hugged the little boy. "You were very, very brave. You'd make an awesome knight." He stood with the tiny boy in his arms, and put his free hand in the water. "Do you want to say anything?"

"Bye bye. You not scare me no more," he said, before spitting in the sink, and sticking his tongue out.

Dean smiled, and spat into the sink too. "Go to hell, bitch," he said, pulling the plug. "All monsters go to hell, and never come back. Your monster is going to go there too."

"YAY! Kiss my ass, and go 'ell, you's 'ittle bi-bitshh" he said to the sink, making big Dean laugh.

"You tell it." Dean held his hand up, and the two high-fived each other. "You're definitely my brave little knight."

"Damn stwaight," said the little boy with a nod. "We's go see Sammy, pwease?"

"Yeah. Come on." Dean turned, and headed downstairs. As he walked into the living room, he said, "Guess who's just told his monster to go to hell."

Sam frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked, holding his arms out to take the little boy. "Hey kiddo."

Big Dean sat down on the couch with Zeppelin. "Ask mini-me."

"What's he talking about?"

"I say water go 'ell. I's be bwave," he told his big brother. "I go baff? By my own."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Er... If you want, kiddo."

"YAY!" Dean started clapping. "I show you I's bwave."

"Well done, little man. Do ya want to go to a diner for lunch today? As a treat for being brave."

"YEAH! We's go, Sammy?"

"I suppose so. What do you think, Dean?" he asked his big brother, who was busy getting squashed by Zeppelin.

"Yeah. Awesome." Dean sighed, and stroked the excited German shepherd. "Alright, calm down."

Little Dean giggled, and ran over to big Dean and his dog. "He happy, Dean knight."

"I kinda got that."

"Are we all ready?" asked Sam, getting his wallet, Dean's pen and keys to the Impala.

"I've got mine, before you ask," said big Dean, waving his epi-pen around.

"Come on then. If we're going." Bobby stood, and the little family headed out into the yard.

They were almost to the car when big Dean froze as he heard a familiar buzzing sound. "Oh. Crap," he said, eyes widening when he saw some bees flying nearby.

Sam's eyes went wide too. "Get in the car, get in the car," he said frantically, pushing the two Deans. "Get in the frigging car."

"Open the frigging car then. I'm not going to do a head-dive through the window... It'll mess up my hair," he said, making the little boy giggle.

Sam opened the car door with trembling hands. "Get in... now," he said, almost shoving them into the car, and diving in after them, slamming the door.

"Will you watch what you're doing? You'll damage her."

"I was a lot more worried about saving your lives. Bees can kill you both, I think the Impala will survive me slamming the door. You two getting stung..." Sam trailed off, and shook his head. He passed the keys to Bobby, who was in the drivers seat.

Big Dean looked at Sam worriedly. "Are you alright, dude?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I can't go through that again. They were the worst days of my whole life."

Little Dean pouted slightly. "My Sammy sad," he said, sitting on his brother's knee to give him a hug. "Dere go, Sammy."

"Thanks, kiddo," said Sam, hugging the little boy tightly.

Big Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We're okay, Sam. Those sons of bitches didn't get near either of us."

"Yeah, Sammy. We's 'kay. Wook." The little boy started grinning, making Sam smile too.

"Could you be any cuter?" asked Sam fondly, kissing him on the cheek.

"See? Mini-me can make anyone feel better." He turned to look out of the window and blinked in surprise when he saw they were almost there. "I didn't even noticed we'd set off."

Sam laughed. "Not very observant, are you?"

"Hey, me and the little dude were trying to cheer you up. It takes up a lot of concentration to be all... cheery."

When the car stopped, Sam got out first and checked the parking lot. "The coast is clear," he said, referring to bees.

When Dean climbed out, he looked around too, just to make sure. "No flying little demon-bitches. Come on then."

As they walked into the diner, big Dean started flirting with one of the girls. Little Dean was with him, watching him with hero-worship.

Sam and Bobby were left to find a table for them to sit at. When they finally got the two Deans over, Sam and Bobby were on one side, the Deans on the other.

Sam picked up the menu, and looked through it. "What do you want, kiddo? Kids chicken nuggets and fries?"

"Yes pwease, Sammy."

Big Dean's eyes lit up when the waitress came over. "Wow. She's hot," he whispered, looking at the young woman, with a revealing shirt.

"What can I get you?"

Sam and Bobby ordered chicken and fries, Dean got a burger, while little Dean got the kids special.

They got their drinks while they were waiting for the food. The two Deans were having a race to see who could finish first.

"Oh damn. You beat me again," said big Dean, pretending to be sad.

"YAY! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" cheered the little boy, raising his arms up as he celebrated.

The waitress walked back over with the food. "There we go. Do you want anything else?" she asked, putting big Dean's plate in-front of him.

Little Dean smiled, and leaned slightly towards her. "You's gotted nice boobies."

Sam spat his coffee out everywhere, and started having a coughing fit, big Dean covered his face, and laughed quietly, while Bobby started chuckling.

The little boy looked around and pouted. "Why's evybody 'aff at me"?

The young woman smiled, and knelt beside the little Winchester. "Hey, nobody's laughing at you, love. And thanks... I guess. Cute little guy, aren't you? What's your name? I'm Tina."

"I Dean. I's gotted feckwes," he told her, pointing at his face. "I 'ike you's eyes. Dey gween. I 'ike gween. You's weally pwetty."

Tina ruffled the blond hair, and looked at the men. "He's going to be a heart breaker when he grows up. I'll tell you what... when you've eaten that, I'll bring you some free pie over."

"Can I get some pie too? I'm Dean too, by the way."

Little Dean's eyes lit up. "YAY! He have pie awell? Pweeeaaaase?"

"Yeah. Pweeeaaaase," Dean mimicked the little boy, sitting closer to him. They started pouting, using the big pleading eyes.

Sam rolled his own eyes, and picked some napkins up to wipe his shirt.

"Sure. Two pieces of pie coming up. I'll be back soon," she said, before standing, and going over to the next table.

The three men stared at the little boy. "What?"

"I cannot believe you just said that," said Sam with a laugh, before turning to big Dean. "Stop teaching him to flirt, he's four."

"And?" Dean didn't see the problem. "If you're nice to people, you get free stuff... like pie." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I love pie."

"I woves pie awell," said the little boy, starting on his chicken nuggets.

"Oh, A bit of advice... Don't tell girls they've got nice boobs. It's a good way to get a slap in the face," big Dean told his younger self. "You can tell them they've got nice eyes, that's okay. And..." He trailed off when he saw Sam glaring at him. "I'll be quiet now."

The other men shook their heads, and started eating.

* * *

When the four of them finished, big Dean waved at the waitress.

Tina nodded, and brought two pieces of pie over. "There you go. Our special pie."

Little Dean grinned when he saw his pie had some ice cream on top, but big Deans didn't. "Fank you," he said, fluttering his long eyelashes.

Big Dean tried not to smile when Tina's expression softened.

"Why don't I get you some more milk, huh?" Tina offered, picking up the glass. "On the house."

Big Dean couldn't help laughing. "Have you finished now, Romeo? Picking up the chicks is my job."

Tina came back a minute later, and put the glass on the table. "There's your milk, love. Do you want anything else?"

"Um... No fank you," he said, holding his fork out. "Want some my's pie?"

"No, thanks. Aw. He's sooo sweet."

The little boy gave his cutest smile, scrunching his little freckled nose up. "I's fink I adowabwe," he said, fluttering his eyelashes again.

"Oh my god, I think I'm in love," said Tina, putting her hand on her chest. "You're the cutest little guy, aren't you?"

"Damn stwaight I's cute," said the four year old with a serious expression.

"You don't need to pay for this little guy's lunch, it's on me."

The three men started laughing. There was no denying this kid was Dean Winchester. He may just be four, but he was almost as bad as big Dean, especially since he had the older Dean to copy from.

Tina looked over at big Dean with a smile.

Big Dean grinned back. "So... Is your number as nice as your name?"

"Let's find out... Here's my number," she said, giving Dean a piece of paper. "The second one is my cell. Give me a call."

"Awesome. Thanks." Dean winked at her, and gave her his best smile.

Tina blushed. "Be-better work... b-back to," she stammered, and cleared her throat. "I mean.. I had better get back to work."

"Can I take you two anywhere?" asked Sam with a smile at his brothers. "You're almost as bad as each other."

"Yeah. We make an awesome team."

Sam turned to his older brother. "I mean it, stop teaching him to flirt."

"Fine. But he's not exactly Dean Winchester if he doesn't know how to pick up all the hot chicks."

Sam rolled his eyes, and watched his two Deans lovingly.

* * *

When the Deans finished their pie, it was time to go.

On the way out, little Dean turned, and looked around the diner. He grinned when he saw Tina, and ran over to her.

"Mini-me, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean smiled up at the waitress. "We's go home. Come," he said, waving her down. When Tina knelt down, he kissed her on the cheek. "Fank you's pie ice cweam."

"Aw." Tina smiled, and kissed Dean back, making him blush. She took a cookie from under the plastic thing, and gave it to him. "There you go, love."

Dean gasped, taking the cookie. "Fank you."

"You're very welcome. Now go on then."

Dean giggled, and ran back over to big Dean. "BYE BYE!"

"Bye sweetheart. Bye handsome," she said, looking at big Dean.

"See you later," said big Dean with another wink.

"Wook. She gived me dis," he said, taking a bite of the cookie. "Ooh, it yummy."

"Come on, little dude. Bobby and Sammy are waiting."

"Have you finished now?" Sam asked the two when they finally came out of the diner.

"Yeah. Nobody can resist the Dean charm... especially since there's two of us. Two out of two ain't bad," said the older Dean with a smirk, pulling out the two pieces of paper with the girls numbers on. "Definitely going out with Tina first. Did you see how hot she was? Wow."

"Just get in the car."

Dean laughed, and got into the Impala with his family.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	64. Dean gets a bath

**CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR**

**Dean gets in the bath. The brothers spend some time together.  
**

Later in the afternoon, little Dean climbed up to sit on Sam's knee. "Sammy? I go baff pwease?"

"Yeah. Of course you can. Even if you can't do it, I'll still be very proud of you."

Dean smiled, and looked over at big Dean. "You come awell?"

"Sure. Are you getting in now?" asked big Dean, standing up.

"We's go now, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Come Zeppin. You's come awell," said little Dean, waving the German shepherd over. "We's go baff, unca Bee-bee."

"What, all of ya?" asked Bobby, raising his eyebrows.

"Noooo. I's go, and my Dean knight, and Sammy and Zeppin wook after me."

"Go on then, little man. See ya when ya come back down."

"Kay," said Dean, before walking upstairs. "Come den."

The two men smiled, and followed the little boy upstairs and into the bathroom.

Big Dean filled the bath up, and put some bubble-bath in, while Sam helped little Dean get ready.

"His toys are over there," Sam told him, pointing at the bag where they kept Dean's bath toys.

"Alrighty then. The bath is done," Dean announced, kneeling before his younger self. "Are you ready?"

Little Dean took a deep breath, and looked over at the bath. "Um.." He turned back to the two men with huge scared eyes.

"Remember what I told you?" big Dean asked him in a gentle voice.

"Water not hurt me... It stoopid monster."

"That's right. And your monster is now in hell, and it's never going to come back," big Dean finished. "And remember that you have Dean the knight, Sammy and Zeppelin right here with you. Nothing will hurt you with us around."

"Yeah. So even if you get scared, just remember you've got your own protective army here."

Big Dean grinned, and stood in a fighting stance. "I'm big Batman. No little bitch will hurt our baby Batman with me around. Ain't that right, Robin?"

Sam laughed, and stood in a fighting stance too. "Don't forget super Zeppelin."

Zeppelin stood, and barked once in agreement.

Little Dean giggled, and took another deep breath, before walking to the bath.

"Are you ready?" asked Sam, picking him up. He waited until Dean nodded, and started lowering him slowly so he didn't freak out.

When Dean was fully in the bath, he gasped. He sat huddled at one side not moving, he didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Sam, kneeling next to the bath with big Dean and Zeppelin.

Dean turned huge green eyes to the three of them. "I-I..."

"Shh. It's alright, mini-me," said big Dean, gently splashing some water over the little boy. "See? It's not going to hurt you. You beat it."

Little Dean finally took a breath, and lowered his trembling hand into the water, splashing water and bubbles over big Dean and Sam.

"Hey, you big bully," said Sam, gently splashing him back.

Little Dean started giggling, and clapping again.

"See? You're stronger and braver than you think you are," big Dean told him.

"Yeah you are. I'm very very proud of you, you know," said Sam, smiling at his little brother.

"Me too. I bet Zeppelin is too, ain't you boy?"

Zeppelin barked, and jumped up so his paws were on the side of the bath so he could watch Dean properly.

"Time to do your hair," said Sam, filling a cup with water. As soon as he poured the water over Dean's head, he started panicking and screaming.

"SAMMY! SAMMY!" screamed the tiny boy, waving his arms around.

Zeppelin started growling, and surprised them all by jumping in the bath. Bubbles and water went everywhere, soaking both big Dean and Sam.

"That's new. Zeppelin hates getting in the bath," said Sam, watching the dog lick the little boy's face.

Dean stopped panicking, and started giggling again. "Woves you, Zeppin," he whispered, stroking his dog. He blinked in surprise when Zeppelin splashed the water with his paw and barked.

"Wook, Sammy. Awww." Dean threw his arms around the soaked dog, and hugged him tightly.

When he pulled away, he picked a little plastic ball up. "Want pway?" he asked, before throwing it in the water, so Zeppelin could roll it back with his nose.

"Can we play?"

Little Dean smiled, and nodded. "'Kay den," he said, throwing the little ball at Sam, who threw it to big Dean.

"Here, Zep." Dean threw it to the German shepherd, but it hit him in the face.

Zeppelin tilted his head a little, and splashed Dean back with his paw.

"Ha ha. Zeppin wetted you."

Dean mock-glared at the two in the bath, and wet them both. "Ha. Got you back."

The German shepherd barked, and stood up.

"Oh crap," said Sam, trying to move back.

Zeppelin shook himself, soaking the two Deans and Sam even more.

Dean started giggling uncontrollably. "D-Dat funny."

"Are you doing alright?" Sam asked his younger brother.

"Yeah, Sammy. It not scawy," he said, looking up at Sam. "Do hair now."

Sam filled the plastic cup, and covered the little boy's eyes. "I remembered this time," he said, holding the cup over Dean's head. "I'm going to wet your hair now, okay?"

"Kay den." He froze and clenched his little hands as the water was poured over him.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam, stopping. "Tell me if you need to stop."

"I-I's 'kay, Sammy." Dean waved his hand around, until it caught his dog's fur. He took a deep breath, and stayed still while his big brother washed his hair.

"There we go," said Sam, putting the cup down, and removing his hand.

"BOO!"

Dean and Sam pretended to be scared. "Oh no. You scared me and Dean the knight," said Sam, putting his hand to his chest.

Little Dean put his finger to his lips in a cute little 'oops' gesture.

"Okay, you can play now," Sam told him, sitting back down on the floor.

The little boy got the cup, and filled it with water, before throwing it all over the two men.

"Whoa. Who did that?" big Dean asked, pretending he didn't know.

Little Dean started humming, and looking around the bathroom.

Sam tried not to laugh. "Zeppelin did you see who did that?"

Zeppelin tilted his head, and got up to shake himself again. Even though the little boy was the one who was actually having a bath, all four of them were completely drenched.

"Alrighty then. I guess we're having a water fight. You two against me and Sammy," said big Dean, splashing the water over the two in the bath.

Little Dean burst into giggles, and splashed back. Sam laughed and joined in too.

Zeppelin barked and stood again, but instead of shaking himself, he splashed his whole body into the water, drenching all four of them, plus the bathroom.

Little Dean whimpered and grabbed Sam's shirt sleeve when the big wave of water soaked him.

"Hey, are you alright, kiddo?" asked the older brother worriedly. "It's okay. We're right here."

Dean took a couple of deep breaths, then nodded. "Yeah, Sammy. It scareded me, dey woads water went spwash on me," he told him, before splashing his older self.

Big Dean held up his arm as a shield, and laughed as him and his brother splashed the kid and his dog. He had to admit this was actually fun. "Dammit," he laughed when Zeppelin shook himself again.

"We winning," said the little boy happily. He didn't seem to care about the water anymore, he was having too much fun.

"Cover your face," Sam told him, holding the filled cup. He waited until Dean had covered his face, before pouring the water over him.

Dean giggled, and removed his hands. "Get you, Sammy," he said, splashing him back. "Get Dean knight now." He splashed the water again.

Big Dean ducked down to hide at the side of the bath as the water splash over the bath. He was grinning as he sat back up. "You missed me, na na," he said, sticking his tongue out, and putting his thumbs in his ears, wiggling his fingers.

Little Dean clapped, and splashed him again. "Ha ha. Gotted you," he said, picking up a handful of bubbles, and blew them at big Dean. "YAY!"

Big Dean got him back with a handful of bubbles rubbed into the blond hair. He grinned evilly, and turned to Sam, hand in the water.

Sam laughed when big Dean turned against him. "Hey," he said, splashing him back. "You want a war, you got one." He refilled the cup, and threw it over his older brother.

Big Dean laughed, and walked over to the cupboard to get something out. "You really want to have a water war with me, do you?" he asked, picking up the bucket.

"Oh crap," said Sam, still laughing.

Dean filled the bucket up at the sink with both hot and cold water so it wasn't too cold.

Sam grinned, and threw another cup of water at him. "Too slow."

"Just bring it, bitch. Mine's bigger than yours. Want some?" he asked with a grin, holding the half-filled bucket.

"YEAH! GET HIM DEAN KNIGHT!" cheered little Dean, holding onto Sam's shirt so he didn't run.

The bathroom was filled with the laughter of three Winchesters as big Dean soaked Sam with the bucket of water.

"Alright. Alright. I surrender," laughed Sam, holding his hands up. He hadn't had this much fun with his big brother in years.

"Oh yes. I AM THE CHAMPION! I AM THE CHAMPION! NO TIME FOR LOSERS 'CAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION... OF THE WOOOORRRRLD!" sang big Dean in celebration.

Little Dean clapped, giggling his little head off. "Good boy, Dean knight. You winned. Dis weally funny baff."

"Are you ready to get out now, mini-me? I think we've flooded the bathroom enough for one night... Me and Sam have had a bath too." At little Dean's confused expression, big Dean pointed at the drenched clothes.

"'Kay den," said little Dean, reaching in to pull the plug.

Sam dried some of the floor with one of the spare towels, then lifted his brother out of the bath. "Thanks," he said to big Dean when he handed him a towel. "You are really, very brave for getting a bath by yourself. I'm even more proud of you."

Sam wrapped his brother up, and carried him to the bedroom to get him dried and changed. "Since we're not going anywhere, we'll put our pajamas on, okay?"

"'Kay Sammy." Dean looked over at his older self, who had taken his shirt off, and was drying himself off. "You have you's pujimbas on?"

"I don't wear pajamas. I wear these," said big Dean, getting a t-shirt and sweatpants out of his bag. "So I guess I am." He turned away, and covered himself with the quilt while he got changed. When he finished, he turned to see little Dean smiling at him. "Er... What?"

"You's pwetty, Dean knight."

Sam looked over at big Dean's face, and couldn't help laughing.

"Hey, Dean Win- The knight is not pretty," big Dean told him, drying his short hair. "Girls are called pretty, boys and men can be called handsome or good-looking... Definitely not pretty."

"'Kay den. You's weally good wooking."

"I know," said big Dean with a wink. "Have you finished with your mop, Samantha?"

Sam mock-glared at Dean while he dried his long hair.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, mini-me. Do you think if I fell asleep and woke up in the morning, he'd be done by then?" he whispered loudly, making little Dean giggle again.

"It doesn't take me that long," said Sam with a fond smile.

After a few minutes, Sam finally finished with his hair. "I'm ready now."

"Oh finally. I thought I was going to have to pitch a tent, and wait for the night."

"Hey, you jerk," said Sam, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"It's not my fault you've got girly hair," Dean teased as they made it downstairs.

Bobby looked surprised when he saw his family. "Why are ya all wet?"

"Oh we had an awesome water fight," big Dean told him. "We kinda flooded the bathroom, but you'd be pleased to know the little dude was very brave."

"Oh good." Bobby held his arms out, and the little boy ran over to sit with his uncle in his chair.

Sam laid a dry towel on the floor for Zeppelin to lay down on. "I'm going to get the mop and get the bathroom dried. Back in a bit."

Bobby frowned when the wet dog laid down on the towel. "How come Zeppelin's wet too? He hates the bath."

"Mini-me freaked out a little, so Zep jumped in with him," Dean told him with a laugh. "He growled and barked at the water whenever the little dude got scared."

"Well, that's his job."

* * *

"Hey, I've finished," Sam announced, coming back downstairs ten minutes later.

The brothers sat watching TV for a few minutes, when big Dean suddenly got whacked in the face with a couch cushion. He glared at Sam, who was looking around the living room, whistling.

Sam looked over at Dean with raised eyebrows. "What?" he asked innocently. "I didn't do anything. I'm just watching TV."

"Watching TV my ass," said Dean, hitting Sam back with another cushion. He whacked his brother repeatedly until Sam ended up on the floor.

Little Dean and Bobby watched in amusement as a cushion fight broke out in the middle of the floor.

Sam laughed, and hit his brother back. "Payback for the bucket of water," he said, beating his brother around the head.

"Get him," cheered little Dean, clapping excitedly.

The two Winchesters laughed, and rolled around the floor, arms and cushions flying everywhere.

Sam frowned in concern when he saw Big Dean was laying motionless on the floor. "Dean? Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling beside him to check on him.

Dean's green eyes shot open, and he started whacking Sam with two cushions at once. "Never let your guard down, Sammy boy."

Sam rolled around the floor to get away from his attacking brother. He managed to grab another cushion and turned to his brother. "My turn."

"You want some, come get some, bitch," said big Dean, holding his two weapons.

Bobby rolled his eyes, watching the two grown men roll around, having a cushion fight.

Dean escaped, and ran to hide behind the couch. Sam ducked when a cushion went flying in his direction. "MISSED ME!" The next one Dean threw hit Sam in the face. "Payback." He ran to his brother and started attacking him with two cushions.

"HELP! HELP! I'M UNARMED!" yelled big Dean, still laughing.

Little Dean grabbed another cushion, and ran over to give his older self a weapon. "Here Dean knight."

"Thanks, mini-me. Ha ha, got you," said Dean, hitting Sam back.

"It funny in't it, unca Bee-bee?" the little boy asked, climbing back up to sit with his uncle.

"Yeah, it is little man."

Sam hit Dean around the head, and he pretended to fall down. "Paybacks a bitch," said Sam, beating his brother with his cushions. "You give up? You had enough?"

"NEVER!" laughed Dean, covering his face.

Sam sat on Dean's chest and hit him around the head a few more times. "Do you give up yet?"

Dean was about to flip Sam over and attack again, but Zeppelin joined in the pile-on. "WHOA!"

Little Dean giggled again, and ran to sit on his Dean the knight too.

"Alright, alright, alright. I give up," said Dean, waving his hand in surrender.

"WOOHOO! I WON!" cheered Sam, grinning down at Dean. "You may have won the water war, but I won the cushion war." He ruffled big Dean's hair, and stood up. When the other two released him, Sam helped his brother to stand.

The two Winchesters were red-faced with all the laughing and rolling around.

"Have ya finished now?"

Dean and Sam laughed again, and sat together on the couch. "Yeah. Wooo, that was fun," said Dean. "I haven't laughed like that since we were kids."

"I know. It was great," said Sam, smiling at his older brother.

Little Dean came over to sit between them. "Dat wocked. It even more funny dan water fight."

The men wrapped their arms around the little shoulders as they watched TV.

* * *

That evening at bedtime, The two Deans, Sam and Zeppelin were all sitting on the same bed.

"You's have Dean knight stowy?"

"Sure," said Sam, trying to think of one he hadn't told the little boy yet. "Ooh, I've got one. Once upon a time Dean the knight and his brother had to save these kids from a monster, but Dean the knight got electrocuted while shooting him."

Little Dean gasped, his eyes going wide in horror. Big Dean winced slightly as he remembered the electricity hitting his body.

"When Samuel got to the hospital with his brother, the doctor said Dean the knight had hurt his heart and was going to die very soon. Samu-" he broke off when little Dean suddenly burst into tears. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"M-My Dean Kn-knight died," cried the heartbroken little boy.

"Awww. Come here." Sam sat him on his knee, and hugged him tightly. "Shh. He's not dead, you big silly. He's sat on your bed right next to you, he's not dead, look," he told him, pointing at his older brother.

Dean started stroking the little back. "He's right. I couldn't be sitting here if I was dead, could I?"

Little Dean sniffled, and turned to look. "De-Dean knight," he said, crawling over to sit on his knee.

"I'm right here, mini-me. I'm alright."

The little boy was clinging onto his t-shirt as he cuddled up to him. "What 'appund? Why's not die but doctor say you do?"

"Doctors don't know the kind of things me and my family know. Samuel wouldn't just sit back and let me die. He decided to do whatever it took to save me," said Dean, smiling over at Sam.

Sam smiled back, knowing he would do anything to save his brother.

"While I was in hospital, Samuel checked loads of things which could help me get better." As Dean spoke, he started stroking the little boy's hair, to comfort him. "After three days I decided to leave the hospital, and go to the motel my brother was staying at."

Dean sniffled, and clung tighter to the t-shirt. "W-Was you hurted?"

"It hurt a little," he admitted. "But it takes a lot of pain to keep me down. I couldn't stay in that hospital because there were no hot nurses."

Little Dean giggled, and wiped his face. "How Samel save you?"

"He heard from a family friend about this mister who had magic powers that could help make people better. Samuel took me there, and the mister healed my heart and made me all better. I was all better and back to kicking ghosts and monsters asses the very next day."

Dean sniffled again, and started rubbing his hero's chest. "It weally weally better?"

"Yeah, it's really really better," big Dean told him in a soft voice. "That was a few years ago, but I'm still alive and kicking. It takes a lot more than a little electric shock to kill Dean the knight."

Little Dean snuggled even closer against the warm chest. "I woves Sammy, and unca Bee-bee, and my Dean knight fousand hundwed miwwion fousand," he told them both.

Dean kissed the blond hair. "All us three love you loads too. You guys are like my family, and my family is the most important thing in my life... and my car too," he added, making Sam laugh.

"I hear you's heart, Dean knight. It go boom boom," The tiny Winchester announced, placing a kiss gently over his hero's chest. "Dat so it not get hurted no more."

"Well, that made it feel even more better."

Little Dean closed his eyes, and relaxed into his hero's protective arms and fell asleep, never letting go of his grip on the t-shirt.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	65. Dean drives again

**CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE**

**The Deans go shopping to get ready to have a BBQ. Big Dean lets little Dean drive the Impala.  
**

"Sammy, what we's do today?" asked little Dean around a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't know, kiddo. What do you want to do?"

"Dunno, Sammy. What you want do?" the little boy asked back, making Sam laugh.

"Dean, this isn't the jungle book."

"I woves dat. Baoo wight funny," said Dean, turning to his older self. "He big bear, Dean knight... and... and he sing. And Birdies say what you want do. Ooh ooh. Bageea and See can. It funny."

"Me and Samuel used to watch that. He got a little freaked out by Kaa."

"Dat snake, in't it? I's 'ike him."

"When did we start having a discussion about the Jungle book?"

"You started it," said big Dean. "So. What we going to do today?"

Little Dean giggled again. "Dunno. What you want do?"

"Will you two quit it?"

"What?" asked the Deans in unison.

"I was only asking what we were going to do today," said big Dean, trying to hide his smile.

"Well, eating yer breakfasts might be a start."

The Deans grinned at each other, and started eating their breakfasts properly.

* * *

"I have an idea," announced Dean later that day. "Since it's a nice day, why don't we go out in the yard."

"Yeah, good idea," said Sam, looking out of the window. It looked hot outside, for the first time in weeks. "Later we could have a barbecue."

"Awesome. We could have music, sunbathe, and relax. It's been awhile since I was able to do that." Dean was grinning happily, making everyone else smile.

Bobby checked how much food they had, and sighed when he saw the freezer was almost empty. "Before the Barbecue, we'll have to get some food in."

"Don't worry about it. Me and the little dude can go. You guys set things up outside, we'll get plenty of food and drink."

"YAY! We's dwive?"

"Yeah. Why not, We'll go to the supermarket, and get plenty in."

Sam smiled, and got his wallet out. "Okay. Don't just fill the car with beer. Get food too," he said, giving Dean plenty of money.

"I's have money awell, Sammy?" asked the little boy, holding his hand out.

Sam rolled his eyes, and gave him ten dollars. "There you go, kiddo."

"Fank you, Sammy. Wook. I gotted woads money."

Sam winked at him, and got his bandanna and undertaker hat. "Let's get you ready. It's too warm for a jacket." While he dressed his little brother, he looked over at big Dean. "Make sure you've got your pen. Here's Deans," he said, handing little Dean's epi-pen over.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll look after him. Any bitches try and get near him, winged or otherwise, they'll be dead before they can blink."

"I's weady." Dean threw his arms around Sam's neck, and gave him a kiss. "Bye bye Sammy. Woves you."

"Bye, kiddo. Love you more," whispered Sam, kissing him back. He held his little brother for a few more seconds, before letting him go.

Dean giggled and ran over to Bobby. "Bye bye unca Bee-bee. Woves you awell," he said, kissing his cheek.

"See ya, little man. Love ya too. Be good for Dean the knight, okay?"

"Kay. I's be weally weally good." Dean ran over to his older self, and took his hand. "Bye bye," he said again with a wave.

"We'll be back in about an hour," said big Dean, walking out with his younger self.

When they got to the Impala, little Dean was giggling excitedly. This was the first time he had ever gone driving on his own with big Dean.

"You can sit in the front with me, okay?" asked Dean, picking the little boy up, and sitting him in the passenger seat, before buckling him in. When he got in the drivers seat, Dean turned to the little boy with a smile. "Do you want some music on?"

"Yes pwease, Dean knight," said the little boy, smiling happily. "I's not sit here when Sammy and unca Bee-bee dwive."

"You do when I drive." Dean picked up his box, and went through his tape collection. "What do you want to listen to?"

"BACK BWACK!"

Dean nodded, and put the tape in. "You've got awesome taste, mini-me." The two Deans high-fived when Back in black came blaring from the radio.

They grinned at each other as big Dean started driving out of the yard, both of them singing at the top of their lungs.

* * *

When they got to the supermarket, Dean got a shopping trolley and headed inside. "Off we go. Hold onto my hand."

Little Dean nodded, and held his hero's hand as they walked around. "Hiya mister. Wook, dis my Dean knight," he told a random guy, pointing at big Dean happily.

The man gave Dean a weird look, and walked away.

"You don't talk to people you don't know, mini-me."

Dean didn't listen, and waved at an old woman. "Hiya. Dis my Dean knight."

"Is it?" asked the woman with a smile, before turning to big Dean. "He's lovely. I better get going. Bye darling."

"Bye bye." Little Dean waved, and started jumping up and down. "WOOK! YOU'S SEE MY DEAN KNIGHT?" he asked everyone in the aisle, pointing at his hero again.

Big Dean rolled his eyes. "Stop shouting, little dude. You'll get us kicked out. Hey, get us some of those," he said, pointing at something on a shelf.

"Kay, Dean knight." Little Dean ran over to the low shelf, and got what big Dean wanted. "Here go."

"Thanks," he said, leading the little boy over to the freezers. "I'll lift you up and I want you to get some burgers and sausages, okay?"

"Awight." Dean held his arms up, and was lifted so he hung over the freezer. "What dey wook 'ike?"

"It's got a picture of burgers on it. See if you can find them for me."

Dean looked around and found a picture of a burger. "Dis one?" he asked, picking one up and waving it around.

"Yeah. Get three boxes. We don't want to run out, do we?" he said, putting the burgers in the trolley. "Now find me the sausages."

"Sosashes." Dean bit his lip as he searched the pictures on the boxes, and cheered when he found the sausages. "FOUNDED IT! I's wight cwever."

"I know." He added the sausages to the pile, and pretended to lose his grip on little Dean, who was screaming and giggling. "Oh no, I'm going to drop you." Big Dean laughed, and started lowering little Dean into the freezer, head first. "I'm going to drop you... GOT YOU!" he yelled, lifting him out. "Oh no. I'm dropping you again."

"Oh no," said the little boy, screaming with laughter. When big Dean picked him up properly, both Deans were grinning from ear to ear. "Dat funny, Dean knight."

"I know. Come on, we better hurry up before Sam and your uncle Bobby start getting worried."

"Awight den. I's have Mmmmm's wiv money fwom Sammy pwease?"

"Of course you can, it's your money," Dean told him, heading in the direction of the candy.

When they got there, both Deans got a big bag of M&M's each, before going to get some beers for the grown-ups, and soda for little Dean.

After getting enough for everyone to drink, the Deans walked around, and got anything else they needed.

* * *

Half an hour later, little Dean suddenly started giggling when he saw pictures of chickens.

"What's wrong, little dude?"

Little Dean grinned and jumped up and down with his arms in the air. "CHICKEN!"

"PUDDING!" he yelled, before picking up a bag of chicken for the BBQ. "We've got to have chicken. Okay, I think we're done now." They headed to the checkout, but they passed the toy aisle on the way.

"Wow," whispered little Dean, staring at the toys. "I's have one, pwease Dean knight?"

"We have to go-" Big Dean broke off when the little boy gave him the huge pleading eyes. "Get you a toy," he finished.

"Fank you." The little boy looked at the huge selection of toys and finally chose a remote-control car. "I's have dis?"

"Yeah sure. If Sam asks, it was your fault. You gave me the look." His smile widened when he saw something else, which he put in the trolley, before the two Deans finally headed to the checkout.

* * *

As the Deans headed home, big Dean noticed the Impala was making a weird rattling noise. "Oh dammit," he whispered to himself.

"What Dean knight?" asked the little boy, hugging his new toy.

"I think something is wrong with the car."

Little Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "Impa sick? I be Dr Dean? No, no. I mecnic Deanie. I's wook after her."

"No. You don't have to go all Dr or mechanic Dean. I'll take care of it tomorrow. We're going to have a relaxing day today."

Little Dean still looked sad, but nodded. "Woves you Impa," he whispered, stroking the seat.

When they were outside the yard, big Dean beeped to signal they were back.

"I's have go?"

"Yeah." Big Dean slowed to a stop, and stood little Dean carefully between his legs. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said the little boy happily, pressing on the horn.

"Are you going to drive in for me?" big Dean asked with a smile when he saw Sam and Bobby come out.

"YEAH!" The tiny Winchester put his hands on the wheel as big Dean slowly started driving into the huge yard. One of big Dean's hands was controlling the wheel, while the other one was wrapped around his younger self to keep him steady.

Little Dean with giggling with excitement as he drove the Impala into the yard. He took one hand away and waved to his big brother and uncle.

Sam and Bobby smiled and waved back. "Aw, look at him," said Sam, watching his little brother, who was grinning happily.

When they got a little in-front of the two men, big Dean reversed, and drove back to the entrance of the yard. "Are you ready for a proper go?"

"YAY!" cheered the little boy, his legs bouncing in his excitement.

"Okay, go." Dean slowed down and lifted his hands off the wheel, and held them up so the other two men could see the little boy driving on his own.

"He's driving by himself," said Sam, watching his little brother proudly.

"Yeah, he's doing good."

The little boy never stopped grinning as he drove his beloved car. He decided he wanted to go around, so the small hands started turning the wheel slightly.

"Whoa hey," said big Dean, putting one hand back on the wheel. "What are you doing?"

"I want go awound. Pwease 'et me go awound. I woves go awound. Pweeeeaaaase."

Big Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright fine. Turn very very slowly," he told him, slowing down, so they were going five miles an hour.

Dean nodded, giggling and squealing in excitement as his Dean the knight let him turn the wheel by himself. "Wow," he whispered in awe, eyes going wide. "Wook at me, Dean knight. I's dwiving, wook,"

"You're doing awesome, mini-me," said big Dean with pride. "Whoa. Slower slower. Only in one direction. Keep turning."

Little Dean nodded again. "Dis wight?" he asked quietly, not wanting the car to hear him.

"Yeah. You're the only kid in the world that I'll ever let drive my... our car."

"WOOHOO! DIS WOCKS!" cheered the happy little Winchester.

"Careful." Big Dean held the little boy with one hand, but kept his other ready in-case he had to take over.

"I'S DID IT! I'S DID IT!" screamed the tiny boy excitedly. "DEAN KNIGHT, I DID IT!"

"I know. You'll make an awesome driver when you grow up, little dude."

"Fank you big dude," said little Dean, still smiling. This was the longest he had ever been able to drive, and the first time he was ever allowed to move the car himself.

"WHOA! You don't turn to Sam and Bobby. You'll run them over," said big Dean, turning the other way.

"Oops. SOWWY SAMMY AND UNCA BEE-BEE!" little Dean yelled out of the open window.

Sam gave him a thumbs up to show it was okay. "YOU'RE DOING GOOD, KIDDO!" he yelled, making little Dean's smile widen.

"I's go dere, den go awound."

Big Dean turned the car, so they were going straight, then held the steering wheel. "Now drive. But don't move the wheel."

"Kay den, I's do good?" asked the little boy, taking over again as they drove in a straight line.

"You're doing really good."

Little Dean suddenly started glaring at nothing, and beeped the horn. "Get away fwom my's car, you bug-fugwy bitshh," he said, beeping again.

Big Dean laughed. "Yeah, you tell them."

"Go awound now," said little Dean, turning the wheel again.

"Remember to go slow. You can turn one more time, then we'll have to stop."

"Kay den." Little Dean turned around again, giggling and squealing in delight. "Is I do good?" he asked again, in-case he was doing it wrong.

"You're doing an awesome job, mini-me. No, no, no. Turn, turn, turn." Dean took over for a second when the car nearly ran in the direction of Sam and Bobby. "There you go."

"I forgetted turn den," said the little boy, his tongue peeking out in concentration as he continued turning the wheel.

After the turn was complete, and big Dean parked the car, the tiny boy turned, and threw himself at big Dean. "Fank you, Dean knight."

"You're welcome. Don't forget your new car." He smiled, and pulled away to open his car door. "Woo. That was fun," he announced, climbing out.

"YOU SEE ME DWIVE SAMMY AND UNCE BEE-BEE?" yelled little Dean, jumping. He was still excited at being able to drive on his own.

"Yeah, you were amazing, kiddo. I'm so impressed," said Sam, picking him up, and hugging him tightly. "Oh, I missed you. What's this?"

"It car, Sammy. Dean knight say I's have it."

Sam mock-glared at big Dean, who was unpacking the car with Bobby. "Since when do we need a toy car for a barbecue?"

"Don't blame me. Blame the little dude here. You try saying no to him when he gives you the big eyes."

"Well, we've got someone here who wants to see you," he told the Deans, leading them into the house.

"Who, Sammy?" asked the little boy curiously as they headed out into the back yard to see Dave setting it up. "YAAAAAY! UNCA DAVEY!"

"Deanie." Dave took him from his brother, and hugged him for a minute.

Big Dean came out a few seconds later, and looked surprised at seeing his friend. "Hey DJ."

"Hey DW," he said, putting the little boy down, and shaking big Dean's hand. They both started laughing, and hugged each other for a few seconds.

Little Dean looked confused, and turned his head to look up at Sam. "Why dat funny, Sammy?" he asked his brother, who smiled and shrugged.

"It's good to see you," said Dave, still smiling.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. I guess you've been busy," he said, looking around the yard. The BBQ was out and set up, so were some chairs. There were also bluey, and a blanket with some toys on, so little Dean didn't get bored.

"Let's get you ready," said Sam, taking little Dean's shirts off.

"What doing Sammy?" asked little Dean, looking confused again. "Stop take my cwoves off. I not naked, evybody see my's doodle."

"I'm not taking your clothes off. I'm taking your shirts and pants off, and putting you in these," he told him, holding up a little pair of shorts. "I don't want you to be too hot." When he finished dressing Dean in the shorts, Sam put plenty of sunscreen on him. When he finished with little Dean, Sam took his own over-shirt off, and rolled the bottom of his jeans up. "Get over here," he said to big Dean. "Now."

"What the hell for?"

"You burn easily too. Now get your ass over here."

Dean rolled his eyes, and walked over to stand in-front of Sam.

Sam squeezed out more of the sunscreen onto both hands, and covered Dean's freckled face, then gestured at his body. "Take your shirts off."

"Er... No thanks. I'm keeping my clothes on."

"At least take your button shirt off. It's going to be too warm, Dean."

"Sam, if I can survive demon attacks, I think I can survive the weather," said Dean, looking around the yard with a frown. "Where the hell is Zep?"

"Oh, he was asleep earlier." Sam went into the house, and came back out with the German shepherd. "Here he is," he said, putting two bowls of water down.

"YAY! ZEPPIN!" cheered little Dean, throwing his arms around him in a big hug.

Sam waited until Dean was finished, before taking the lead out of his pocket. "Here Zeppelin." When the dog ran over to him, Sam tied him up in the shade.

Music suddenly came blaring from the house. "Foods ready on the table for the barbecue," said Bobby, joining them. "We've got plenty of drinks."

"Awesome," said big Dean, taking his boots off.

"Why you's not wear shorts, Dean knight?"

"Hey kid, I don't do shorts," answered big Dean, sitting back in one of the chairs to relax.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	66. Dean's fun BBQ

**CHAPTER SIXTY SIX**

**The little family have a BBQ. Little Dean can't sleep, so big Dean has a plan.  
**

A few beers later, Dean suddenly jumped up. "Hey, have we got any Zeppelin?"

Zeppelin made them laugh by barking, and trying to lunge forward.

"I don't mean you, Zep. You freak," said Dean with a smile. "I mean Led Zeppelin. We've got to have some Zeppelin."

"Dean has some Zeppelin Cd's in the house. Come on, I'll show ya."

"WOOOO!" cheered big Dean, running into the house like a big child.

"I'S COME!" yelled little Dean, running in with them.

Sam rolled his eyes, and shook his head fondly. "Since when do we have two four year old Deans?" he asked Dave.

"Since the two of them are together. It's like Deanie brings out the child in DW."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you always call him that?"

"DW? Yeah. The few hunts we were on when you were back at college, we got along great, and suddenly had nicknames for each other." Dave smiled, and took a sip of beer. "According to DW, I'm just like an older version of him... but not as good looking."

"Yeah, that sounds like Dean. You're also not quite as much of a smartass either."

"Thanks. Glad to hear it." The two men looked amused when the two Deans came running out with Ramble on blaring from the house.

"NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!" yelled Dean, head-banging.

Little Dean giggled, and joined in. "I WOVES DIS SONG!"

Bobby came to the door, and watched the Deans dancing to Led Zeppelin. He looked over, and smiled at Sam and Dave. "Mad."

"Completely mad," Sam agreed.

After that song, big Dean sat down. He picked his beer up, and relaxed back in his chair, eyes closing.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He opened his eyes, and laughed when he saw the little boy was still dancing. "LOOKING GOOD, MINI-ME!"

Little Dean stopped, and grinned over at him. "Fank you."

As Dean continued drinking his beer, he started fanning himself with his spare hand. "Woo. I'm hot."

"Because of the weather?"

"Yeah, that too," said Dean with a grin and a wink.

"I told you to take your shirts off. If you get too hot, you better take them off."

"Fine, whatever. WOOO! GO, LITTLE DUDE!" He put his beer down, and jumped back up to join the little boy again.

Sam stood up when he saw Bobby starting the BBQ up. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, thanks. How are mad and madder doing?"

"They're-" Sam stopped when he saw big Dean running around the yard with little Dean on his back, both singing at the top of their lungs. "Let's just say their theme tune should be 'I'm going slightly mad', by Queen."

Bobby chuckled. "Dean isn't too drunk, is he?" he asked, watching the older Dean running around.

"No. If he was, I'd be over there in a second. But you know Dean can handle his beer better than me."

"That's true. If Dean was as bad as you, we'd all be doing a runner by now."

"Hey," said Sam, lightly punching Bobby's arm.

"What? I'm only telling the truth."

The two of them laughed, and continued getting the BBQ ready.

* * *

Awhile later, Bobby started handing the burgers out.

"Fank you, unca Bee-bee."

"Yer welcome, little man. Have ya got enough orange, or do ya need some more?"

"I's have more pwease?" asked Dean, holding his empty cup out.

"Of course ya can." Bobby got the little boy some more orange, and was about to hand it to him, when big Dean jumped up, and took his hat. "What are ya doing now?"

Big Dean put the cap on his own head, and started taking his over-shirt off. "I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT... TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! TOO SEXY... IT HUUUUURTS!" he sang loudly, dancing in a circle as he stripped.

"Oh my god," said Sam with wide eyes.

Little Dean was giggling and clapping. "GO DEAN KNIGHT!"

"At least he's not too bad at singing," said Dave, smiling at Sam.

Sam glared at the older man. "Have you been talking to Bobby?"

Dave shrugged, before turning back to watch big Dean.

"WOOO!" Dean took his shirt off, and threw it over to little Dean. "AND I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY T-SHIRT..." he sang, dancing around, while taking his t-shirt off.

The other four were staring at Dean with wide eyes. "He's officially flipped out," said Sam quietly.

"WOOHOO!" Dean threw his t-shirt, and stood grinning at them in only his jeans. "That's better. Now I'm hot for a different reason," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yer not going to strip anymore are ya? If ya are, I'm sending the little man to bed," said Bobby, finally handing the orange over to the little boy, who was still giggling.

"No, I'm done now." Big Dean walked over to the BBQ, stumbling slightly. "I'm taking over as chef," he announced, flipping the burgers over.

"How drunk do ya think he is?"

"Only a little. I'd know if he was completely drunk, I know him better than anyone." Sam raised his eyebrows, and looked at Bobby. "You think I'd let him near the thing if he was completely wasted? He'd end up grilling himself."

Dean seemed to be ignoring the pair of them as he turned Bobby's hat around, and started nodding along to the music.

Sam was watching him with a smile. It had been a long time since he had seen his big brother this happy.

* * *

Half an hour later, Dean's shoulders and chest had started burning. "Ow. Son of a bitch," he whispered, putting his hand to his shoulder.

"Get your ass over here," said Sam, getting the sunscreen out again.

Dean rolled his eyes, and stepped away so Bobby could manage the BBQ again. "You better not start feeling me up."

Sam shook his head, covering Dean's shoulders. "I'll try and control myself, Dean," he said, still smiling as he covered his brother's form in the sunscreen. "There you go."

"Thanks bitch," said Dean, jumping back up.

"You're welcome, jerk." He smiled as he watched big Dean lay down on one of the blankets.

Little Dean finished his half hot-dog, and walked over to his motorised jeep. "I's go dwive again."

"Cool. Don't run me over, or anything," said Dean from his spot on the ground.

"I not. I woves you, Dean knight."

"Love you too, mini-me. Show DJ how awesome you are at driving."

"Kay den. UNCA DAVEY, WATCH ME!" shouted the little boy with a wave.

"I'm watching. Go on then."

Dean grinned, and pressed his foot down. "Wook." He turned the little steering wheel, so he went around. "See me?"

"Wow, look at you."

"I's good dwiving," said the little boy, taking off again.

"DON'T GO TOO FAR!" yelled Sam.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Sam, he's in the back yard, where the hell do ya expect him to go?"

"So? He could..." Sam shrugged, trying to think of something. "He could fall out."

"Out where? The yard?" asked Dean, squinting over at his brother.

"No. The car, you freak. How the hell can he fall out of the yard?"

"I don't know. You brought it up. Sam, you'll have to let him go more than a few inches away from you, you know."

"No, I don't. When I'm not there, he gets hurt. I have to..."

Dean sat up, looking serious for the first time all day. "Have to what? Be practically glued to him every day? I get that you want to take care of him, make sure nothing happens to him, but nothing is going to happen with us five around." He watched the kid driving around happily in his little car. "I mean it, if the worst demons in hell wanted that kid, they'd have to get through us first."

Sam frowned, and looked over at the happy little boy. "But..."

"Sam, he's got me, you, DJ, Bobby and Zep to look after him. I swear, Zep is like a hellhound or something when it comes to protecting mini-me. There's no way I'd let a wimpy little piss-ant demon or some other lame-ass bitch get past me. DJ is pretty handy with a knife, he carries at least one with him everywhere he goes. Bobby has his trusty shotgun. And you... you're pretty tough for a geekboy," he teased with a grin.

Sam bit his lip and finally nodded. "Okay. I guess you're right."

Dean smirked. "Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

Little Dean was giggling as he turned the car. "Yes. I's did it," he said to himself. He looked over at his family, and turned the little car around. As he passed them, he grinned at them. "You's see me?"

"Yeah, you're doing great, kiddo."

"Fank you. Bye bye." Dean passed them again.

"Does anyone want another beer?" asked Dean, standing up.

"Yeah, just put the beers in the cooler, and bring them out. It's in the big cupboard in the kitchen."

"Awesome. Back in a sec," he said, running over to the house.

"DEAN KNIGHT!" screamed little Dean, driving back as fast as he could. "Where going?"

"To get some beer, mini-me. I'm not going home yet."

Little Dean sighed in relief. "Good. I's miss you," he said, climbing out.

Big Dean knelt before him. "I've only been here for 24 hours. I still have about three days left, that's plenty of time. Are you going to come with me?"

"Yeah," said the little boy, taking big Dean's hand, so they walked into the house together.

"I've only ever seen Deanie act like that with you," Dave said to Sam.

"I know. Little Dean loves his Dean the knight." Sam frowned when the music turned off, and he saw big Dean bringing the drum set out. Little Dean brought out the little stool. "What are you doing?"

"The little dude wants to play you something," he said, getting the drum set ready, before handing over the drumsticks. He ran back into the house, and came back out with the cooler.

"Thanks," said Sam, taking a beer.

"Welcome." Big Dean rested back in the chair, and watched the little boy. "Go when you're ready."

Dean giggled, and sat down on his little stool, before he picked his sticks up and started banging on the drums.

"Yer doing good, little man."

The little boy smiled shyly at his uncle. "I's wock."

"Yeah, you do," Dean agreed, taking the burger Bobby handed over. "Thanks."

"Yer welcome. Can I have my hat back yet?"

"No." Dean lowered the peak slightly to keep his face shaded. "He's pretty good," he said, nodding over to little Dean, who was just banging away.

Sam was watching with a fond smile. "Yeah, he's the best", he said, eating his hot-dog.

When big Dean finished his burger, he got up and joined the little boy. "Hit it, little dude." He drank most of his beer, and danced while the kid played.

Sam, Dave and Bobby couldn't help laughing at the pair. The two Deans could keep them entertained for hours. Bobby was hoping big Dean wasn't too drunk, and ended up stripping the rest of his clothes off. The only things he had on were jeans, his amulet and Bobby's hat.

Sam finished his hot-dog, and joined the two. "Remember it?"

Big Dean frowned, trying to work out what the hell his brother was talking about. He slowly grinned when he remembered. "You bet. Ready?"

Sam grinned back, and stood beside his brother. "1... 2... 3," he counted down, and the two older Winchesters started dancing in unison to the beat of the drums.

"Sam's not drunk is he?" Dave asked the older man.

"No. If he was, he'd be the only one here. Me, the little man, Big Dean and Zeppelin would be driving away as fast as possible."

"Come on, he can't be that bad."

"Can't he? When he got drunk a few days ago, Zeppelin started howling and ran off. Dean said it was even scarier than 'Taker."

Dave laughed, and shook his head. "It must be bad then."

Big Dean and Sam turned in a circle, then started shaking their shoulders. "Still can't believe we remember this. We haven't done this in years."

"At least it's better than your normal dancing. You look like you're spazzing out."

Sam laughed. "Okay, so singing and dancing aren't my best talents." The two of them put their backs together, and shook their hips then stepped away with a turn.

"ROCK OUT!" yelled big Dean when the Winchesters started head-banging, and swinging one arm. "HIT THE CYMBALS!"

'"Kay," said the little boy, banging the drums once more, before hitting the cymbals.

"You'll have to run and jump on my back this time, since I weigh more than you," Sam told his brother quietly.

"Fine whatever." He turned around, so did Sam as they started shaking their butts. They jumped around, and moved apart. "Ready?"

Dean nodded, and ran to jump up on Sam's back, wrapping both arms around his neck and his legs around his hips. "WOOOO!" he cheered, raising one fist as Sam started spinning in a circle.

After a minute, Sam let his brother down, and the two hugged as everyone clapped and cheered.

"YAAAAY! DAT AWSUM!" yelled little Dean, running over to them to join in the hug.

Sam laughed. "Come here you," he said as him and big Dean knelt to include the little boy in the hug.

When the three separated, Sam went to set two blankets up, and laid down.

Big Dean went over to lay on the blanket beside him. Laying on his back, he smiled up at the little boy, who was sitting on the other blanket next to him with his toys. "Hey, mini-me."

"Hiya Dean knight. What doing?"

"We're just doing a little sunbathing. If you get too warm, let me or Sammy know, okay?"

Sam's head shot up. "The very second. Keep drinking so you don't over-heat. BOBBY! BRING DEAN'S ORANGE OVER!"

Bobby brought Dean's cup over, and said, "There ya go, little man."

"Fank you." Dean took a big drink, and put it beside him. "You's funny dancing," he said, smiling at the two men laying beside him.

"We know. We first did it when we were kids," big Dean told him. "Actually, that was probably the last time we did it. I'm surprised we remembered it all."

"I know. I kept thinking one of us would mess it up."

"Mmmm," mumbled Dean, closing his eyes.

* * *

Awhile later, Dean and Sam were woken up by water being poured over them. "What the-" they said in unison, shooting up to see little Dean standing over them with the garden hose, giggling.

"Unca Bee-bee say wake you up... den you's not get hurted in sun."

"Why didn't you just shake us awake, instead of nearly drowning us," growled big Dean, shaking himself.

"Unca Bee-bee say it more funny wiv water."

"We'll get you," said the two men, jumping up.

"Oh no," laughed little Dean, running. He got a little in-front of the men, then turned and soaked them again.

"You little-" Dean mock-glared, and threw Bobby's hat off. "You're going to pay for that, little dude."

"You's not get me," laughed the little boy, running passed Dave and Bobby, who were watching and laughing. He grinned, and turned the hose on the two men and soaked them. "GOTTED YOU!"

"Hey," said Dave, getting soaked.

The four men took off after the little kid, who was armed with the garden hose.

"Whose bright idea was it to give mini-me the frigging garden hose?"

"Mine," answered Bobby. "He was only supposed to wake ya both up with it. WHOA!"

Little Dean turned around, and was now chasing them with the water. "I'S GET YOU!"

"Stay away from the barbecue, little man."

"SPLIT UP!" yelled big Dean, running in one direction with Sam, while Dave and Bobby ran in the other.

Little Dean suddenly stopped and frowned down at his feet. "I's know," he whispered, pouring water over his feet and legs. "Awwww." He started pouting when nothing happened.

Sam walked back over, and knelt in-front of him. "What are you doing, kiddo?"

"I want be big 'ike you and Dean knight, so I's putted water on me."

Sam had to smile. "It doesn't work on people. You're a kid not a plant."

"But I want be giant," said the little boy with sad eyes.

"Well, you will be. But you have to wait to grow, you don't water yourself. That's just plants and flowers. Come here." He gently hugged the little boy for a second.

"Get you, Sammy," Dean said, bringing the hose up again.

"Hey," Sam laughed. He saw big Dean sneak up on the little boy, and tried not to smile. "That wasn't nice, kiddo."

Dean started screaming when someone came up behind him, and lifted him up. He dropped the hose in his shock.

"Told you I was going to get you," big Dean said into his ear.

Little Dean sighed in relief, and smiled. "You scareded me."

"Sorry, little dude. Ooh, I'm hungry. Think I'll have a little snack," said Dean, holding him properly in his arms, and nibbling at the little stomach.

Little Dean immediately started giggling and squirming. "Hewp me, S-Sammy. De-Dean knight twy eat... eat me," he managed through his laughter and squeals.

Sam laughed. "Ooh. He looks good. GRRRRR!" he growled, lifting up a little foot, and nibbling on it.

"H-HEWP ME UN-UNCA BEE-BEE!" screamed little Dean, laughing louder.

Zeppelin started growling and barking as he lunged forward.

"I'S 'K-KAY ZEP-ZEPPIN!"

The two men finally stopped trying to eat him, and smiled down at the little boy in their arms.

Little Dean grinned happily up at them. "Woves you, Sammy and Dean knight."

"We love you too." The two men lifted the little boy slightly so they could hug him properly. When they pulled away, Dean and Sam carried little Dean back over to Bobby and Dave.

"Are ya ready for some chicken?" asked Bobby, putting some on the little plastic plates.

"Yes pwease, unca Bee-bee," said Dean from his place on the blankets between big Dean and Sam.

When each of them had some chicken, Metallica came blaring out of the house. "I turned the water off," Dave told them, coming out of the house. "Hope you don't mind, but I put Metallica on."

"Yeah, we noticed," said Dean through a mouthful of chicken. He paused to grab a new beer. "Want one?"

"No, not right now. Don't want to end up drunk."

"None of us want ya to get drunk," said Bobby, who was sitting in one of the chairs close by.

"I might be a little drunk, but I can handle it," said Dean, drinking a mouthful.

"What you's do when dwunk? Sing 'ike my Sammy?"

"Nobody sings like Sammy," laughed Dean. "But no. I don't sing, I may act a little weird, but I don't sing."

"Dean, you sing whenever you're bored. You were singing earlier when you were doing your little strip."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "My what now?"

"You don't remember taking your shirts off, singing I'm too sexy?" asked Sam, struggling not to smile.

"Oh that. That wasn't... that was..." Dean trailed off, and shook his head. "Okay, so I go really weird when I'm a little drunk."

"That's one way to put it," said Sam, finishing off his chicken.

Little Dean climbed up onto his knee to give him a big hug. "Woves you," he said again.

"Love you too."

Big Dean was watching the two with a smile. "I've got an idea," he said, going to the cooler.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I not do noffing, Sammy," answered the little boy innocently. "I's have big Sammy hug."

"I was talking to the other Dean, kiddo."

"Oops," said little Dean, turning to watch his older self. "What doing, Dean knight?"

"I got these," answered big Dean, walking over with a bag of army men. "Remember these, Sammy?"

"Army men. We used to love these. Where did you get them from?"

"Got some when we went shopping," he told him, opening the bag, and spreading them all out.

Sam sat little Dean beside him. "Ooh, I want this one," he said, picking one up.

Dean watched his little brother with a fond smile. "We'll separate them all, and have the same amount." He looked up at Bobby when the older man set a plate with burgers on for the three Winchesters. "Thanks Bobby."

"Fank you, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, picking one up.

"Are we ready?" asked Sam, setting up his soldiers.

"Hiya. I's Hawwy," said little Dean, picking a soldier up. He picked another one up, and made him jump up and down. "My's name Woger."

Dean and Sam watched the little boy with identical smiles as he told them the names of all of his soldiers. When he finished, little Dean started making shooting noises.

"ATTACK! ATTACK!" yelled big Dean, firing back.

Sam laughed, and joined in. "Oh no. Sergeant Winchesters troops are attacking."

"Dat my's name, Sammy?"

"Yeah. I'm Team Francis and Dean's Team Knight."

"Kay den," agreed the smallest Winchester. "Wight. Team Winster win."

"Oh no you don't. Team knight is going to kick some ass." Dean started making shooting noises, knocking some of Sam's men down.

"No. Team Winster kick you's ass." Little Dean started making shooting and exploding noises as he knocked big Dean's soldiers down.

Dave and Bobby sat watching the three with big smiles. "DW and Sam are just like big kids too, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Especially with the little man. But it's nice to see them act like this," said Bobby, walking over to let Zeppelin off his lead.

"Team Francis is going to get you," said Sam, picking two men up to shoot at the other teams.

"I hewp you." Little Dean joined with his big brother, and started shooting at team knight.

"Hey, two against one, not fair."

"WHOA!" yelled the Deans in unison when Zeppelin suddenly jumped in the middle, knocking over the army men.

The three of them laughed. "I guess Team Zep won after all."

Dean giggled, and stroked his dog too. After a few minutes, Zeppelin broke away to eat the remaining burgers on the plate.

"Naughty boy. Dey my and Sammy's and Dean knights. You not eat dem. UNCA BEE-BEE, ZEPPIN EATED DEM!"

"It's alright, little man. There's plenty more."

The little family stayed outside and had fun for the next couple of hours.

* * *

**-That night-**

* * *

Big Dean was still awake at one when he heard shuffling around in the other bed. He thought it was one of the others moving in their sleep, so he ignored it.

Half an hour later, there was more moving around followed by a sigh. "Mini-me?" he called quietly.

A little head peeked out of the covers. "Dean knight?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I's not sweeps, Dean knight," the little boy moaned.

Dean sat up, and turned the lamp on. "Why not? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I's twy sweeps, but I not."

"Have you been to sleep at all?" asked Dean quietly, so he didn't wake Sam.

"Yeah, but ony 'ittle bit. Den I's waked up and I not go asweeps again."

Dean nodded, and threw the covers off. "Come on," he said, grabbing some paper and a felt to write a note.

"Where going?" asked a confused little boy.

"We're going outside." Big Dean left the note on little Dean's pillow in-case Sam woke up. "Let's go," he said, taking the little hand.

"Kay." Little Dean rubbed his eye, and followed his hero out of the bedroom. He looked confused when Dean the knight led him downstairs and outside. "Dean knight? I's not weave my Sammy."

"You're not leaving him," Dean told him, walking over to the Impala, and sitting on the hood.

"What doing? You's skish my car."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying I've got a fat ass? Let me tell you something... My ass is awesome."

Little Dean giggled with his hand over his mouth.

"Come on." Dean reached over, and lifted him up to sit the little boy on his knee. "Look," he said, laying back gently on the windshield, with little Dean laying back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the little body, hands joined together over the little stomach.

Little Dean gasped, his eyes going wide when he saw all the stars. "Wow. Dat bootful."

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Sam felt around for little Dean. His eyes shot open when he couldn't feel his little brother anywhere.

"Dean?" he whispered, shooting up in panic. "Dean, Whe-" He broke off when he saw the note on little Dean's pillow. He read through it, and had to smile.

_**'Hey bitch,  
Mini-me couldn't sleep, so I took him out. I left you a note, in-case you woke up and started having a spaz out when you saw we weren't in bed. I'll bring him back soon. Don't worry I'll take care of the little dude.  
D.'**_

Sam sighed in relief, and put the paper on the bedside table. He laid back on his pillow, but didn't close his eyes. There was no way he was going back to sleep until his two Deans were safely back in their room.

* * *

Big Dean moved his head, so he could see the little boy's face in the moonlight. He smiled when he saw the green eyes and mouth were wide open.

After a few minutes, little Dean spoke. "Dean knight? How far up stars and... and heaven?"

"Er... well... the stars are really far in the sky where not even airplanes can reach... and heaven is just above it. When people die they become angels, and watch over you from their special cloud. But their spirits become stars, so their loved ones can still see and talk to them when it gets dark, so they know they're still there."

Little Dean nodded. "Sammy say talk up dere, is dey up dere?"

"Yeah. Are you going to choose which star will be for your mommy and daddy?"

"Um... Dat wight big one dere," said the little boy, pointing at the biggest star.

"Wow. I bet that's the biggest and best star ever. From now on, that'll be your mommy's and daddy's star. So when you want to talk to them, you'll know where they'll be."

"Kay. Hiya mommy and daddy," he said with a wave. He gasped when the big star flashed brightly twice. "You see dat?"

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, I did," he said, narrowing his eyes to make sure it wasn't a plane or anything, but it was definitely a star. "That was weird."

"It not weird. It mommy and daddy," the little boy whispered, staring at the huge star with wide eyes. "How's many stars dey, Dean knight?"

"There's millions and billions. Each star is an angel watching over someone special they love very much."

"You's mommy and daddy gotted star?"

"Er... Yeah, I guess. But you can't see my parents star from here," said big Dean, staring at the big star.

"How dey die, Dean knight?"

Big Dean was silent for a few seconds, before answering. "They... they... Mom died in our childhood house... and my dad died in a hospital."

"Dat weally sad," whispered little Dean, sniffling.

Big Dean smiled sadly, and tightened his hold on the little body laying over his. "Yeah. I never used to believe in angels, but since I met Cas, I know my mom and dad are watching over me."

"Wow. Wook dat one," said little Dean, pointing at a group of stars. "No, no. Wook dat one."

"Have you seen that one?" asked big Dean, pointing at another group of stars which seemed to be in a pattern.

"Dey wight pwetty, Dean knight." The little boy's eyes went from one star to another. "Wook, wook. Dat move, Dean knight. Why it move?"

Dean looked over at the spot little Dean was pointing at. "That's a shooting star."

"Dat mean it gotted gun?"

Dean laughed. "No. It just means it shoots across the sky."

"Oh, 'kay den." Little Dean yawned, and rubbed his eyes, but he didn't want to go to sleep. He loved looking at all the stars in the sky.

* * *

Ten minutes later, big Dean checked on the little boy, and saw he was asleep. A smile crossed his face as he slowly stood with the sleeping child in his arms to carry him back into the house.

He closed and locked the front door, before making his way silently up to the bedroom.

As soon as Sam saw his big brother enter the room, carrying an unconscious little Dean, he shot up in bed. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Shh. Chill dude. He's fine, don't panic," Dean whispered. "He's just sparked out."

Sam sighed in relief, holding his arms out to take him. "Pass him over."

Dean gently lowered the sleeping little Winchester into his brother's waiting arms. The little head lolled limply back, he was completely out.

Sam supported the little head, and cradled him gently to his chest. "What the hell did you do?"

"He couldn't sleep, so I took him out to the Impala to see the stars," Dean told him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam smiled, and kissed the little forehead. "Thanks for getting him to drop off. Why didn't he wake me up?"

"I don't know. But he was up for at least half hour, before I noticed he was up." Dean yawned, and stretched. "I'm going to get to bed myself."

"Goodnight then," said Sam, still smiling. "I'm glad you're here."

Dean climbed into bed, smiling back. "Me too. The past day and half have been the most fun I've had in years." He waited until Sam laid down with little Dean still in his arms, before turning the lamp off. "Night Sammy."

"Night big brother," answered Sam, closing his eyes.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	67. Dean's spoon fight

**CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN**

**This chapter is for Marie who wanted Big Dean to be hurt.  
**

**The 2 Deans have a spoon fight. Little Dean helps big Dean fix the Impala, but big Dean hurts himself.  
**

Early the next morning, little Dean was sitting on the living room floor, drawing a picture. "Sammy, Wook. You's 'ike it?"

"Oh wow. Look at that, that's the best picture ever," he said with a smile, making Dean giggle.

"Fank you, Sammy."

"Dammit," said big Dean, walking into the room patting his pockets down.

"What matter, Dean knight?"

"Nothing, mini-me. I think I've lost..."

"Your marbles?" suggested Sam. "I think you lost them years ago. Do you want me to help you look?"

"Do you want me to kick you in the balls?" Dean asked back, glaring at his brother.

"Sammy not got no balls."

"Excuse me?" said Sam, raising his eyebrows.

"What, Sammy?" he asked innocently. "I gotted balls." He got up, and went to get his blue ball, which Bobby had bought him. "Wook. Dere dis one... and new Batman dat Sammy gotted me I's wost one. But Sammy not got none."

Big Dean bit his lip, and cleared his throat. "I-I'm going to..." he trailed off, and almost ran into the kitchen.

Sam hid his smile when he heard his older brother laughing.

"Where my Dean knight gone?" The little boy looked up at Sam with wide innocent eyes. "He go find you's balls?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing too. "Er... I'll go see if Dean the knight needs any help," he said, before running into the kitchen too.

Dean looked sad when he heard his Dean the knight and Sammy laughing together. "What funny?" he asked the empty room. "UNCA BEE-BEE!"

"What's up, little man?" asked Bobby, coming in with Zeppelin.

"Sammy and Dean knight 'aff at me, but I not know why."

"How do ya know if they're laughing at ya?" asked Bobby, sitting in his chair.

Dean stroked and hugged his dog, before climbing up to sit on his uncle's knee. "I say Sammy gotted no balls."

Bobby eyebrows shot up. "Ya did what now? Tell me what happened."

"Um... Dean knight say he kick Sammy balls, den I say he not got none and I do. Den Dean knight wunned in kisen... Den I ask Sammy if he go find balls, and he wunned awell, den dey 'affed at me," the little boy explained sadly. "Why dey do dat?"

Bobby cleared his throat so he didn't smile, and upset Dean further. But the kid was so adorable when he was all confused. "They might have thought something was funny."

"And why Dean knight say he kick Sammy's balls when he not got none?"

"I don't know, little man. Dean the knight might have thought he did."

Dean nodded, but still didn't understand. "Why dey wunned away? I not do noffing funny."

"We'll go find out, okay? Come on." Bobby stood with the little boy, and took his hand to lead him over to the kitchen. He stood at the door, glaring at the two young men who were in hysterics in the middle of his kitchen. "Have ya finished laughing now?"

Dean cleared his throat, and became serious. "S-Sorry Bobby," he said, elbowing Sam in the ribs.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's not me ya should be apologising to. Ya upset the little man when ya started laughing at him." He looked down at the small boy, who was looking sadly at the floor. "He thinks ya were making fun of him."

"Hey, no kiddo. We weren't making fun of you," said Sam, kneeling in-front of his little brother. "We just... we..."

Big Dean came over. "We remembered something funny that happened before. We didn't make fun of you."

When the little boy still didn't believe them, and continued looking sad, Big Dean looked up at the two men. "Hey, why don't you two go in the room with Zep? I'll talk to mini-me here."

"But he's my brother," said Sam, not moving.

"I know that, but he takes after me. Don't worry, Sam. I won't upset him."

"Okay. We'll be in the next room, kiddo. Yell if you need me." Sam kissed Dean's blond hair, before he stood, and turned to big Dean. "You better not tell him the truth," he mouthed to him, and walked into the room.

Big Dean led the four year old to the kitchen table. "We didn't mean to upset you," he said to his younger self. "But when you said that Sammy's got no balls, you reminded me of something from when I was a kid. When me and Sammy were on our own, we sometimes liked to play ball with each other... and one time I kicked the ball and hit Sammy by accident. So he fell, and ripped a big hole in his pants, so I could see his underwear. Which was bright pink."

Little Dean covered his mouth, and giggled. "But pink girls. Dat mean Sammy gay?"

"No. Pink doesn't make you gay," said Dean with a laugh. "We kind of had an accident with the laundry, and some of it turned pink... it was my fault. He didn't find it funny, so he did something to my clothes... It was then that the prank wars started."

"But you say you do dem wiv Samel."

"Er... yeah. I played pranks with your Sammy and my Samuel." Big Dean hoped the little boy didn't notice how similar those names were. "We all grew up together. Me and Sammy are best friends, so we spent a lot of time together."

"Zeppin my bestest fwiend," said little Dean with a proud smile. "What more you pwayed?"

"Well, there was the hair thing. Another time, Samuel glued my hand to a beer bottle... we've scared each other by putting music full blast. We've put each others hands in cold water, so the other wet the bed. Another time, I drew on Sammy's face with permanent marker, and he had to go to school like that. Many others."

"Dey funny," said the little boy, still smiling.

"So you saying that about balls reminded me and Sam about the funny pranks we always played. Now do you understand we weren't making fun of you?"

"Yeah Dean knight," said the little boy, clapping. "Ooh. We's have ice cweam?"

"Yeah. If you want. I have an idea that might make it more fun," he said, standing from the chair, and going over to the sink.

Sam was sitting on the couch, waiting for any of the Deans to yell for him. He jumped when he suddenly heard a smashing sound.

"What the hell was that?"

"No idea. But I hope they're not trying to kill each other," answered Sam, rushing to the kitchen, with Zeppelin following behind.

When they got to the doorway, they froze at the sight before them. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, trying not to smile.

Both Deans were stood together with pans on their heads, waving spoons in-front of them. Little Dean was standing on a chair, so he could reach, and a tub of ice cream was opened on the table.

The two stopped, and looked over at Sam. "What?" asked big Dean, raising his eyebrows.

"Have you both gone completely insane or what?"

Little Dean giggled. "We's have spoon fight, see who bestest knight."

"Yeah. And if one of us gets the other, the winner gets a spoonful of ice cream," big Dean told him. "By the way, I broke a plate. Right, are you ready again?"

"Yeah, I weady. GO!" The two Deans started hitting the metal spoons together.

Sam shook his head fondly, and watched them in amusement.

"OW! You got me," said big Dean, holding his chest when the little boy's spoon jabbed him. "Your turn."

Little Dean giggled again, and dipped his spoon into the chocolate ice cream. "YAY!" he yelled through a mouthful.

"You may have won that one, little dude. But it ain't over yet." Dean stood in a fighting stance with his spoon held in-front of him. "Show me what you got."

Little Dean raised his spoon, and the two fought each other to win the prize of a spoonful of ice cream.

Bobby walked in, and stopped when he saw them both. "Er... should I call the men in white coats?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. They're just having a sword fight with spoons. The winner gets ice cream."

"Oh right. That explains the pans on the head then."

"YEAH! I WON, I WON!" cheered big Dean, raising his arms in celebration. "Victory is mine."

Little Dean started clapping as he watched his older self eat the prize. "Good boy, Dean knight. Weady?"

"I was born ready. GO!" The two Deans laughed, waving their weapons. For several seconds the only noise in the kitchen was the clinking sound of spoon against spoon. Eventually the older Dean was able to pull off a maneuver that had the little boy's spoon falling from his grip and onto the floor, and his own spoon managed to hit the four year old in the shoulder. "I am the champion... of the world."

Little Dean pouted when big Dean got another bit of ice cream. "You winned again," he said, climbing off the chair to pick his fallen weapon up. "I not good knight."

"You need to protect yourself better," big Dean told him, licking his spoon clean, before going to get another two spoons. He swapped the dirty one for a clean one, and placed a second spoon in the other little hand. "Here. You can have two. One for each hand, you'll stand a better chance of winning now."

"Fank you," said the little boy with a big grin. "I kick you's ass now."

"Hit me with your best shot," said big Dean, holding his weapon out. "Come on then."

Little Dean started giggling, and waving his two spoons around. Big Dean winked, and let his guard down so the kids spoon hit him. "Oh no. I'm hit."

"YAAAY!" cheered little Dean, getting two scoops of ice cream.

"Hey, you cheater."

"What? I gotted two, dat mean I have two ice cweam."

"That's right, kiddo," said Sam, before turning to big Dean. "It's your fault, you gave him two."

"Yeah, so he could try and beat me, not pinch all the ice cream."

"Dean, how can he pinch it all? He's got two little spoons, his mouth isn't that big, you know."

"Wait minute, Dean knight," said little Dean, adjusting his pan so it didn't fall off. "I weady now."

"Alrighty then. You ain't going to win this time."

Little Dean bit his lip in concentration, both spoons swinging as he tried to hit his older self, but Dean's hand was moving too fast for him to hit him.

"Ha. You can't get me."

"I's can," said little Dean with a grin.

"Go low, little man," Bobby told him in a whisper.

Little Dean nodded, and hit big Dean in the crotch with one of his spoons.

"OW! Son of a-" Big Dean stopped and held his injured area. "Soldier down," he said, curling in on himself and lowering his head.

"Oh no. Dean knight, you's 'kay?" asked the little boy, slightly panicked at hurting his hero. "Sammy, I hurted Dean knight."

Sam frowned in concern, and walked over. "Dean, are you alright?" he asked when Zeppelin jumped up to see if his older Dean was okay.

"I'm fine, Zep." Dean took a deep breath, and straightened again. "Yeah, I'm great," he said to his brother.

"When I said go low, I didn't mean that low," said Bobby, walking over too.

"Sowwy, Dean knight." Little Dean turned to get some more ice cream. "I's winned dat one."

"Yeah, by damaging my personal area," said big Dean with a wince. "Damn that hurt."

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Maybe you should stop."

"No way. Dean the knight doesn't give up that easily. I've been hurt a hell of a lot worse than that, and kept going. Just bring it, kid."

Sam and Bobby shook their heads and stepped back. "As long as it's not a fight to the death."

"Don't be so dramatic. Even though I could kill with a spoon, it's not exactly my weapon of choice." Dean smiled at the kid. "You're doing good."

Little Dean smiled back. "Fank you. Oh no, you's hitted me," he said when big Dean hit him in the stomach gently.

"WOOOO!"

Sam and Bobby both sat at the table to watch, since they both knew it could go on for quite a while.

* * *

The spoon fight went on for over half an hour. In that time little Dean had got 33, while big Dean had got 19. Big Dean could have won easily, but he let the kid get more so he didn't get upset.

Sam sighed, and shook his head. "You're not planning on fighting all day are you?"

"No. It's almost over." Big Dean winked, then let little Dean get him in the chest. "OWWWW!" He held his chest, and stumbled back, falling on the floor, sighing dramatically. "Farewell cruel world."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" cheered Dean, getting two more spoonfuls of the ice cream. He giggled, and turned to his big brother and uncle. "I's winned, Sammy. I winned, unca Bee-bee."

"Good job, kiddo. You were great." Sam stood, and picked his little brother up.

Little Dean giggled, and kissed his brother on the cheek. "I bestest knight. I'S WOCK!"

"I'll be sparked in a minute if you don't be careful," said Sam, turning the pan around, so Dean didn't take his eye out with the handle.

Big Dean stood up, and put his pan on the counter. "That was awesome. We need to make a speech," he said, going over to fill three cups with juice and Dean's Batman cup with milk. "There we go."

The other three picked up their cups, and little Dean sat down on his pillow-covered chair.

"I Dean, the greatest and bravest knight have lost," Dean declared, making little Dean giggle. "I've lost to the strongest and toughest little dude." He sighed dramatically, putting his hand to his forehead. "I'm no longer undefeated. I was beaten... by spoons. I've faced hundreds of monsters and ghosts, and I kicked all their asses. But it took a tiny little blond boy to finally beat me. The brave little guy took his weapons... his trusty spoons, and kicked my sweet ass," he said, raising his cup. "To the newest and toughest little knight. If he can defeat the most awesome and greatest knight who ever lived, he can defeat anything. THE LITTLE DUDE!"

"THE LITTLE MAN!"

"THE LITTLE FREAK!"

"'ITTLE ME!" cheered the little boy with his Batman cup.

The four of them put their cups together, and started laughing.

"Dat funny, Dean knight."

Big Dean sighed, and looked out of the window. "I guess I'd better get started on the Impala."

"I's hewp pwease?

"Dean, you aren't dressed yet. You can help uncle Bobby the next time he fixes a car okay?" said Sam.

"Awww."

Big Dean smiled, and went to get Bobby's tools. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Take your pen."

"Got it in my pocket," called Dean over his shoulder as he walked out to the yard.

"Come on. Let's go get dressed," said Sam, picking Dean up. "Are you going to take the pan off? Or are you planning on making a new fashion statement."

Dean giggled, and took the little pan off his head. "Dere Sammy," he said, holding it out to his brother.

"Thanks." Sam put the pan on the table to be washed later. "Up we go."

* * *

In the yard, Dean was trying to find out what was making the weird noise in his car. Black sabbath was on full blast in the car while he worked.

He had been working for fifteen minutes when little Dean came out carrying a blue box with both hands.

"Hey, mini-me. What have you got?"

"Um..." When little Dean reached his older self, he lowered the box, and opened it so big Dean could see his tools that Bobby had bought him. "I's hewp you make Impa better. I mecnic Deanie."

Big Dean had to smile. "I can fix her myself."

"But unca Bee-bee say I's bestest 'ittle mecnic," little Dean told him, picking up a screwdriver. "I want do it."

"Oh alright then, you can help." Dean ran into the house, and came back out with a chair. "You can use this."

"Fank you." Little Dean stood on the chair, and peered into the opened hood. "Ooh, it nice. What I's do?"

"You can tighten this up for me," big Dean told him, pointing at a part of the car that was already working. "Be very careful though."

He nodded, and leaned over to tighten what Dean the knight had told him. "Dat wight?"

"Yeah, you did awesome. I bet that'll help her drive better."

Little Dean giggled in delight. "I's good mecnic."

"You're almost as good as me," said big Dean with a smile at the boy. "Have you got a wrench?"

"Yeah. I's get it." Little Dean climbed down, and ran over to get his wrench from his toy toolbox. "Dis wight?" he asked, lifting one out.

Big Dean raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. "Yeah, good job. For such a little guy, you sure know your tools."

Little Dean smiled proudly, climbing back up. "Unca Bee-bee teached me what dey is. What do wiv dis?"

"I want you to check that part there," he said, pointing at something else.

"Kay Dean knight."

As the little boy worked, big Dean looked over at the door, and saw Sam was watching them. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey you two. How are you doing?" asked Sam, walking over. "Little Dean doing okay?"

"He's doing great. I'm surprised he knows the tools names though."

"That's Bobby's fault. Dean likes to work with him in the garage," Sam told him, watching little Dean with a proud smile.

"Have you done yet, mini-me?" asked big Dean, leaning over to check.

"No. But when I do, I piss in you's ear so you know."

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows, and looked at each other. "You'll do **what** in my ear?" asked big Dean in shock.

"Go piss."

Sam cleared his throat, and tried not to laugh again. "Dean, what do you mean?"

"Erm... When I do car, I's do dis." Little Dean leaned close to big Dean's ear and Sssss'd like a snake.

"Oh, you mean you're going to go 'psst'?"

"Yeah, dat what I said." Little Dean turned back to the Impala, so he didn't see big Dean and Sam smile at each other.

Big Dean shook his head, and got another one of Bobby's tools out. "Let me know when you're done."

Two minutes later, little Dean turned and went 'psst' in his older selfs ear. "I do it," he whispered.

"Alrighty then. Why are we whispering?"

"So she not hearded me."

Big Dean smiled again, and leaned over. "Wow. Look at that. Good job," he said, before checking something else. "Sammy, can you start the car for us?"

"Sure. Can I turn the music down a bit?" asked Sam, getting in the car.

"Yeah, but only a little. I love this song. Stand back, mini-me."

When Sam started the Impala, Big Dean leaned over, and turned his head, so he could listen properly where the noise was coming from.

"Why's do dis?" asked little Dean, leaning over too.

Big Dean threw his arm in-front of the little boy so he didn't lean too far in. "So we can hear what's making that noise."

"It Impa dat make it, she hurted."

"I know it's the car, you big silly. I have to listen to the car so she can tell me where she's hurt."

Little Dean gasped. "She talk to you?"

"In a way, yeah." Big Dean straightened, and yelled to Sam. "OKAY SAMMY! TURN HER OFF!"

"YEAH, SAMMY! TURN OFF!"

Sam turned off the engine, and climbed out to join them again. "Do you know what's making the noise?"

"Maybe. I think something might have come loose," Dean told him, leaning in as far as he could.

"I's need wee-wee. I be back, Dean knight." He handed Sam his wrench, and climbed from the chair, before running into the house.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want one?" asked Sam, putting the plastic wrench back in little Dean's blue box.

"Yeah, thanks Sammy."

Sam smiled, and went into the house too.

Big Dean started humming along to the music, and went to get another one of Bobby's tools. As he reached in further, something really sharp sliced his arm.

"SABBATH, BLOODY SA- OW! SON OF A BITCH! CRAP ON TOAST! DAMMIT TO HELL!" he yelled, covering his injured arm with his other hand. "MOTHER OF LUCIFER! FU-" Dean froze when he saw little Dean, Sam, Zeppelin and Bobby standing on the doorstep, staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Mother of Lucifer?" asked Sam with raised eyebrows.

"What? It fitted the moment."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dean removed his hand, and looked at all the blood gushing down his arm. "I'm bleeding, that's what I'm doing. Damn, that's a lot of blood."

Little Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "DEAN KNIGHT!" he screamed, running to his hero. "HE BWEEDING! HE BWEEDING, SAMMY!" He panicked when he saw all the blood, and turned back to his big brother, but saw he wasn't there. "Where my Sammy?"

"I'm here," said Sam, running back out with a tea towel. "Here. Put this on." He put pressure on the wound with one hand, while trying to hold Zeppelin back with his other.

Bobby was searching through the toolbox to see what Dean had cut himself on, and pulled out a big sharp knife. "Damn, I thought I put this back in the kitchen."

"What the hell is a kitchen knife doing in the toolbox?" asked Sam, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I needed it the other day, and I guess I forgot to put it back. How is it?"

"Crap. It's really big." Sam winced when he saw how long the gash was. "We'll have to go to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine, Sam. I can do it myself. I usually do," said big Dean, blinking rapidly. "Whoa."

"Hey, hey. Sit down," said Sam urgently, sitting his brother in the chair. "There's no way you're doing this yourself, it's too deep, Dean."

"It's really not my day today."

The little boy was standing beside the two men, tears running down his face, his bottom lip trembling. "My Dean knight die?"

"No, he won't die, kiddo," said Sam in a soothing voice. "He'll be alright, I'm just going to take him to make it better. Can you stay with uncle Bobby for us?"

"B-But what if he die, Sammy?" he whimpered.

Big Dean smiled, and held his uninjured arm out. "Come here." When the upset little boy stood beside him, he gave him a one-armed hug. "Of course I'm not going to die. It's just a cut."

"But y-you's pwomise?" asked the tiny boy with huge watery eyes. "I not want you die."

"I promise, little dude," said Dean with a gentle squeeze. "Sammy's going to drive me to the hospital, and a doctor will make it better. And when I've finished, I'll call you on Bobby's phone."

"Kay den." Little Dean wiped his face, and reached up to kiss big Dean's pale cheek. "Woves you."

"Love you too. Be good, okay?"

Little Dean nodded, and went to stand beside Bobby. "Wook after my Dean knight, Sammy."

"Of course I will."

Bobby got his car keys out. "Here, take my car. I'll sort the Impala out for ya." It was the least he could do, he felt really guilty for causing Dean's injury.

"Thanks Bobby," said Sam, walking Dean over to Bobby's car. He sat Dean down in the passenger seat, and took his over-shirt off to tie around it, since the tea towel was already soaked. When it was covered properly, Sam started the car.

"BYE BYE, SAMMY AND DEAN KNIGHT!"

Sam smiled, and beeped as he drove out.

"Are ya alright, little man?" asked Bobby with a concerned frown.

Little Dean shook his head, and threw his arms around Bobby's neck. "Dean knight hurted," he cried, sobbing.

"Hey, he'll be alright," said Bobby, stroking the little back. "Shh. He's going to be fine, little man."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	68. Dr Dean & nurse Sammy P1

**CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT**

**This is again for Marie who wanted Dr Dean & Sam to take care of big Dean.  
**

**Dean & Sam at hospital. Dr Dean & nurse Sammy look after big Dean.  
**

Dean and Sam had been waiting at the hospital for over an hour now, and Dean was getting bored. He put the newspaper he had been looking through back on the chair beside him with a sigh, and laid his head back against the wall.

Sam looked over at his brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I hate these places. I'm completely bored."

"Do you want to do something to pass the time?"

Dean looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Like what? Playing eye spy? Oh yeah, I might blow up with excitement if we did that."

"What else is there to do?" Sam frowned when he noticed Dean was still bleeding. "What the hell is taking them so long? You'll end up bleeding to death if we wait much longer."

Dean used his free hand to put pressure on the wound. "Hey, do you think mini-me's okay? He was pretty upset when we left."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine with his uncle Bobby."

"Why did he start panicking that I was going to die? It's just a cut."

"He's scared that everyone that he loves will leave him, and go to heaven. Mom and dad are gone... and his Mr Wiggles. To anyone else, he was just a worm, but to Dean, he was family," Sam told him, his whole face softened when he spoke about his little brother. "Whenever I'm hurt or sick, he gets scared I'll die. I always have to promise him that I'm not."

Dean saw the look on Sam's face. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's my little brother... I love you too of course, but I love being the big brother. This year has been the best ever." Sam looked back at Dean, and saw a weird look cross his face, but was gone after a second. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just... I-I just wish I remembered it. If it weren't for those damn bees."

"What bees?" asked a confused Sam.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you before... When I saw the Trickster, he told me I went out with Bobby, and was stung by loads of them and ended up in a coma. Zep died saving me. That was the reason I came here the first time, to save mini-me. Didn't happen last time, and for some reason I had to change it. Thanks to those sons of bitches I can't remember any of my... childhood."

Sam felt sick at the thought. His heart ached for his brother not remembering his second chance at childhood. "What about Sam? I mean future Sam, hasn't he told you?"

"I used to see him always looking at pictures on his phone, I always thought they were of Jessica or something, so I didn't ask. But after the first time I got back, he showed me. He's got hundreds of pictures, he keeps a bag in the Impala of all the things I had as a kid, like clothes, toys and teddies... Pictures I drew him. Everything else is at Bobby's. Now he always tells me stories about what we did. Looked like it was a lot of fun."

"Yeah. I love taking him somewhere special, and his whole face lights up. He's the most amazing little kid. It's going to be so hard to say goodbye to him when he grows up."

Dean looked slightly hurt. "You don't want me to come back, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want mini-me to grow up again, do you? You'd rather keep him as he is."

"Whoa. It's not like that at all. I can't wait for you to come back," Sam tried telling his brother. "It's just... Little Dean's become like my son, and when... when the year is up it's like I'll lose him. I know he's not going to die or anything, he'd still be here... just bigger. But he'd be gone... if that makes sense. Part of me wants to keep hold of him and never let him go. I'm going to miss him so much," he whispered, wiping the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's okay, dude. I think I get it."

"If I had a choice, I'd keep him as a kid and keep you here. Me, you and Bobby could all raise him," he said with a sad smile. "To me, that would be perfect."

"Are you sure you'd want that?" asked Dean, laughing. "It'll be double trouble."

Sam joined in the laughter. "Yeah, you're right. But to be honest, I'd love it. Shame it can't happen. But at least with you here now, you're getting a chance to be a kid again. When you and little Dean are together, you're both like a couple of four year olds." He became serious when he looked over at Dean again to see him wincing in pain. "Right, that's it," he said, jumping to his feet, and walking over to the desk. "Hey."

The woman looked up, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"My brother's been waiting here for over an hour... in pain, and bleeding all over. Is there any chance we can get a doctor before he bleeds to death please?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"I've told you twice already that he will be seen when there's one free."

"If he doesn't get a doctor soon, I'm going to go through there myself and drag a doctor out to see him, okay?"

"You can't do that, I'll call security."

"Yeah, you do that. But I'm not going anywhere until my brother has been seen to," Sam told her, trying to stay calm.

"Right now, the doctors are treating people more severely hurt than your brother."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "More hurt? Since my brother's been here, a woman with a hurt ankle and a guy with a bleeding finger have come in and been seen to. My brother's bleeding all over the place... what the hell?" He looked back at Dean, and frowned when he saw him slumped in his seat. He turned back to her, eyes narrowed. "I swear if anything happens to my brother, I'm holding this place responsible," he said in a low voice, glaring at her one more time, before walking back over to Dean.

The woman at the desk kept shooting nervous glances over at Sam while he checked his brother over.

"What did you say to the receptionist? She looks freaked out."

"Oh nothing. I told her if something happened to you, I'm holding this place responsible."

"Did you use the bitch face?" asked Dean, looking slightly amused.

"No. I may have used my 'if you hurt my brother, I'm going to kill you' face."

The next doctor who came out, called for Dean. "It's about time," said Sam, standing up to help Dean.

As they walked, Sam shot one more glance back at the receptionist.

"I think you freaked her out a little, Sammy."

"As long as it got you some help... I don't care. Take it easy," said Sam when Dean stumbled slightly.

* * *

Back at Bobby's, the older man was sitting in his chair, holding Dean tightly in his arms. Since Sam had taken big Dean to the hospital, the little boy hadn't smiled, had barely spoken and kept getting upset. Bobby was worried about him.

"Do ya want to watch Beetlejuice or Fonzie... Maybe the Undertaker or Batman?" he asked, hoping some of Dean's favourites would start him talking again.

Dean shook his head, and hid his face in Bobby's shirt. "Want Sammy and Dean knight."

"Shh. They'll be back soon, little man," he said in a soothing voice. He looked down when he felt Zeppelin nudge his legs. "What's up boy?"

Zeppelin barked, and jumped in the chair. Dean sniffled, and stroked his dog, who laid across Bobby's legs. "Woves you Zeppin."

Bobby smiled as he watched the dog trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Fank you," Dean whispered quietly, laying his cheek on his dog's head, and wrapping his little arms around him like a giant teddy bear.

A couple of minutes passed in silence, so Bobby looked down and saw Dean had cried himself out, and was sleeping.

* * *

Dean was only asleep for nearly an hour, before he woke up asking for his brother. "Sammy and Dean knight home?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Not yet, little man," answered Bobby. He sighed when Dean looked down sadly. "I bet they'll be back soon."

Dean nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Are ya hungry?" Dean shook his head. "Do ya want to do anything? What about drawing? Ya love drawing. Just tell me what ya want to do, and we'll do it."

"I want see Sammy and Dean knight," Dean told him, stroking his fingers through his dogs fur.

Bobby hugged the sad little boy. The two jumped when Bobby's phone suddenly started ringing. He took it out of his pocket, and smiled when he saw who was calling. "Hello?"

_"Hey Bobby. __How's Dean doing?"_

_"_Not good, Sam. He hasn't smiled or-" Bobby was cut off when a little hand snatched the phone off him.

"Sammy, Sammy. My Dean knight dead? Where my Dean knight? He 'kay?" asked the tiny Winchester frantically.

_"Well, hello to you too, kiddo," _said Sam with a smile. "_Dean the knight's fine, he's standing right beside me. Want to talk to him?_"

"YEAH!" screamed Dean in excitement.

Sam passed the phone to his older brother, and whispered, "He's a little upset."

Big Dean nodded, and put the phone to his ear. "_Hey, little dude."_

Little Dean giggled for the first time in two hours. "Hiya, big dude. You's dead? I's mean is you 'kay?"

_"Yeah. I got some stitches and a bandage on, but I'm okay. How are you doing?"_

"Um... I weally sad. Is you and my Sammy come home?"

"_Yeah, The doctor let me go. __We're getting in the car right now,"_ said Dean as Sam started the car. _"We'll be home before you know it. Did Bobby take good care of our car?"_

The little boy giggled again. "Yeah, I's hewp him. We maked Impa better, and happy."

_"Good. As long as she's better." _Dean was talking to the little boy for five minutes when Sam suddenly parked the car. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sam smiled, and pointed at where they were. "I'll be five minutes."

Dean nodded, and picked the phone back up. "_Are you still there, mini-me?"_

_"_Yeah. I here, Dean knight. Zeppin say hiya, you's hear him?"

"_Yeah, put him on then." _

Little Dean put the phone to his dog's ear. "Say hiya, Zeppin," he told him, giggling when his dog barked three times.

Big Dean laughed too. "_Hey, Zep. How are you doing, boy?"_

Zeppelin stood in the chair, tail wagging in excitement at hearing the familiar voice. He jumped from the chair, and started running in circles around the room.

Little Dean burst into giggles, and put the phone back to his own ear. "You hear? He funny now, he wunning. He 'ike talking, Dean knight. And I talk on Unca Bee-bee fone... But I ony talk you and Sammy."

"_Who else are you going to call?"_

"Ghostbutsers?_" _asked little Dean with wide eyes.

Big Dean laughed. _"Why would you want to call the Ghostbusters, when you got the best Ghostbuster ever on the phone?" _He looked up when Sam slid back into the car with a shopping bag.

"Yeah, you's bestest," little Dean agreed, nodding.

_"If there's something strange in your neighbourhood, who you gonna call?" _sang Dean, ignoring the strange look he got from Sam._  
_

"DEAN KNIGHT!" cheered little Dean, with his fist in the air.

_"Damn straight." _Dean winced when he knocked his bad arm. He had to have 17 stitches in_, _and a bandage which covered most of his forearm._ "But since I'm Dean the knight, I'll have to have my own song. What do you think?"_

"Ooh ooh. Yeah, it be cool. What it be?"

"_Er... How about..." _Dean thought for a couple of minutes. "'_If you see something weird day or night... make sure you call Dean the knight'."_

Sam turned to his brother, while waiting for the light to change. "What are you doing, having a rhyming contest?"

"No, it's my new song," Dean told him, covering the phone so little Dean didn't think he was talking to him.

"Is you dere, Dean knight?" asked the little boy when his hero went silent.

_"Yeah, sorry about that, mini-me. H__ow about... If you see something weird day or night, make sure you call Dean the knight. If it's a monster, if it's a ghost... if it messes with me, It's going to be toast."_

The little boy giggled in delight. "Dat fwicking awsum, Dean knight."

"_I know, it's not too bad for two minutes work," _said big Dean, looking out of the window, smiling when he saw where they were. "_Hey little dude, look out of the window." _He nodded at Sam, who beeped the horn.

Dean gasped, and shot off Bobby's knee, throwing the phone into the chair, before running to the window. He stood on his little chair, and moved the curtain so he could see outside. "DEAN KNIGHT AND SAMMY!" he yelled, and ran to the door.

When Bobby unlocked and opened the door, the little boy and his dog ran out to the car. "HIYA!" He grabbed the car door handle, and started pulling on it.

Big Dean made a shooing motion with his hand, so he stepped back. The tiny boy jumped in excitement when his Sammy and Dean knight got out of the car. "MISS YOU!" he yelled, reaching up with his little hands.

"Missed you too," said big Dean, picking him up carefully. "Son of a-"

"Are you alright?" asked Sam, rushing over with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I hurt my arm a little, that's all."

Little Dean gasped, and took the bandaged arm gently. "Oh no," he whispered, bottom lip trembling.

"Hey, it's alright," said big Dean in a gentle voice. "It only hurts a little."

Bobby was standing at the front door waiting for them. "Are ya alright?" he asked, letting the younger man walk in-front.

"Yeah, I got a few stitches." Big Dean was about to sit on the couch when little Dean waved his arm.

"No, sit dere," he said, pointing at Bobby's chair. "You hurted, Dr Dean wook after you."

Big Dean rolled his eyes, and sat in the older man's chair with little Dean on his knee. "Is that better?" He shifted when he felt something in the chair, so he picked it up and saw the phone, "Why do I have a phone stuck up my ass?"

Bobby chuckled, and took his phone back. "The little man got excited, and threw it when he shot over to the window."

Little Dean started clapping. "I happy now."

Sam knelt in-front of his two Deans. "I got something for you, kiddo," he said, opening his jacket first and pulling out a big white coat. "This is a real doctor coat. Dean the knight... borrowed it from the hospital. It was the smallest size they had."

"Wow," whispered little Dean, taking it.

Sam smiled and opened the bag he had. "On the way home, I stopped at a toy store and got you this too," he told him, pulling out a kids medical kit. "You can be a real doctor now."

"Wow," little Dean whispered again, eyes going wide with awe as he ran his hand over the red kit with the cross on the side. "Fank you, Sammy."

"You're welcome." Sam opened the kit, and pulled something out. "Look, you've got a stethoscope, and everything. I'll cut the coat for you, then you can go all Dr Dean on Dean the knight."

"You's cut it, Sammy?"

Sam smiled again, and held his free hand out. "Sure, come on." He led his small brother to the kitchen, and grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer. When he cut the coat in half, he dressed his little brother in the white coat, and carefully cut the sleeves so they fit. "Just one more," he said, getting a marker from the drawer to write **'DR DEAN' **on the front. "Wow, look at you."

Dean giggled, and looked down at himself. The coat now reached his ankles, it was baggy but at least he wouldn't trip over it. "I doctor Dean, Sammy," he said, holding his medical kit to his chest.

Sam grinned and tweaked Dean's little nose. "Go get him, Tiger."

Dean scrunched his little nose up and growled. "I DR DEAN!" he yelled, running into the living room.

"Looking good, little man."

"Fank you," said little Dean, climbing up into the chair. "I wook after you. Dr Dean to wescoo. My big buver nurse Sammy."

"Oh god. He's not going to dress like one is he?" asked Dean, eyes wide in horror. "If he is, I'll be having nightmares for the rest of my life. I can take the sight of any monster or ghost, but the sight of Sam in a nurses outfit..." He shuddered.

Little Dean giggled. "No. He not dwess 'ike one. NURSE SAMMY!"

"I'm here, Dr Dean. What do you want me to do?" asked Sam, walking into the room.

"Oh thank the lord," big Dean muttered to himself when he saw his brother in his normal clothes.

"Um... have dis, nurse Sammy," said the little doctor, holding the thermometer out. "I do dis." He got out the stethoscope, and put the two little nubs in his ears, before turning to Sam.

"Listen to his heart beat with it, kiddo."

He nodded, and lifted big Dean's t-shirt up. "I good doctor," he said, carefully putting the other end on his hero's chest.

"So, what's the verdict doc? Is my heart beating good?"

"Yeah, it sing," he answered, looking up at Sam as he 'listened' to big Dean's heart.

Big Dean laughed. "My hearts singing, is it? That must mean it's very happy."

"Yay." Dean handed the stethoscope back to Sam, and swapped it for the plastic thermometer. "Do dis now."

Big Dean opened his mouth, and wiggled his eyebrows. "So, am I hot?"

Little Dean bit his lip, and took it out. "Um... I fink you's norman."

"It's normal, kiddo, not Norman. And yeah, it's fine Dr Dean."

Dean nodded, and put his things in the kit, then got out a little blood pressure monitor. "What do wiv dis?"

"Come here. You put this around his wrist... it's too small to go around his arm." Sam helped his little doctor wrap big Dean's uninjured wrist, and held out the little pump. "And press this with your other hand."

The three men had to smile at the look of concentration on the little face as he did what Sam told him to.

"How is it, doc?"

"Erm... I fink you 'kay, Dean knight. But you's arm hurt." Little Dean gently lifted the injured arm and laid a soft kiss to the bandage. "Dere go. I gotted magic kisses."

Bobby stood up, and told them, "I'm making coffee. Do ya want some juice, doctor?"

"Yes pwease, Mr Bee-bee."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Why are ya calling me Mr Bobby?"

"I Dr Dean, wight? Sammy nurse and Dean knight mister dat hurted... you's mister awell."

"Whatever ya say, doctor."

"I'll make the patient something to eat," said Sam, standing up.

"Sam... Sorry, nurse Sammy... I'm not hungry."

"I don't care, you're having something to eat. You haven't eaten since this morning." Sam glared at his big brother, making the older man roll his eyes.

"Fine, you frigging mother hen."

"Do you want something, kiddo?"

"Um... No, nurse Sammy. I do dis."

"Alright then. But after you've finished doctoring, I'm making you something. Zeppelin take care of them both," he said, before going into the kitchen.

Zeppelin barked, and sat as close to Bobby's chair as he could.

"Sam does realise I'm a grown man, right?" big Dean asked his younger self.

The little boy giggled. "He nurse Sammy... and woves you."

"Yeah, I know... Me too."

"You woves you?" asked Dean, looking adorably confused, searching through his kit again.

"I don't love myself. I guess I love Sam too. He's my bro... best friend."

"Um... What 'ell dis?" he asked, picking up a little reflex hammer.

"You check my reflexes, mini-me."

"What dat mean?" Before big Dean could answer, the little boy screamed for his brother. "NURSE SAMMY!"

Sam ran back in. "What's wrong? Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, What dis?" asked the tiny boy, holding the hammer up.

Sam sighed, relieved his two Deans were okay. "You gently hit your patient, and see how they respond to it," he told him, kneeling beside the chair.

Little Dean nodded, and whacked big Dean around the head. "OW! What the hell?"

"Oops," said the little boy, putting his other hand to his mouth, eyes going wide. "Sowwy."

Sam tried not to laugh. "I didn't mean try and spark him, you hit his knee."

"You not say dat, nurse Sammy. You say hit him."

"Yeah, and I said gently. You don't hit someone around the head. What if you hurt him?"

"Er... Sam? One, I'm right here," said big Dean with a wave. "And two, I'm not made of glass. I doubt a tiny four year old would be capable of knocking me out."

"Well, ya obviously haven't played golf with him," said Bobby, coming in with some cups.

Sam laughed, and fondly ruffled the soft blond hair. "Yeah, our Dangerous Deanie here. My little brother of destruction."

"It assdent, Sammy."

"I know, kiddo. But I love you anyway... lethal or not." Sam winked, and stroked his thumb across the freckled cheek. "Hit GENTLY on his knee."

Little Dean nodded, and gently hit big Dean's knee. "Dat wight?"

"Yeah." Big Dean made his leg move. "Wow, did you see that? You did a good job."

"I did it," said the happy little boy.

"I'll be back when I've done the sandwich," Sam told them, before going back into the kitchen.

Bobby waited until little Dean put the little hammer away, and held the cup out. "Here ya go, take a little break."

"Fank you," said the little boy, taking his Batman cup with both hands.

Sam came back in with two plates. "There you go," he said, handing one to big Dean, and knelt beside the chair again. He handed a bandage from the first-aid kit to little Dean. "For his head, doctor."

"I don't need a fricking bandage."

Little Dean swapped the cup for the bandage. "Yeah, you's do... I knock you out."

"You didn't knock me out, I'm fine."

"I did, I weally hard. I hitted you and knock you out," Dean told his older self, unwrapping the bandage.

"Fine," said big Dean, rolling his eyes. "You knocked me out."

"YAY!"

"Er.. what do you mean 'yay'?" asked big Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Erm... I's mean 'oops, I sowwy'." The tiny boy pouted, his eyes going big and round.

"Alright, alright. I forgive you, put those things away."

Little Dean grinned, and gently wrapped big Dean's head up. "Hewp me, nurse Sammy."

Sam stood, and helped his little brother wrap his big brother's head. "There we go."

When the two pulled away, Bobby laughed at the sight of big Dean covered in the bandage. "Looking good."

"Bite me," said big Dean with narrowed eyes.

"NOOOOO! You's not bite him," little Dean told Bobby with wide eyes. "He my Dean knight, not bite him."

"He's not really going to bite me, little dude. Chill," said big Dean, running his hand over the little back. "It's just a figure of speech."

Little Dean nodded sadly, and lifted big Dean's hurt arm again. He gently ran his fingers over it, and gave it another kiss.

"Can I eat my sandwich now?"

"Me do it," said little Dean, picking a piece up, and holding it out. "I hewp you."

"I can feed myself, you know."

"No. I Dr Dean, you not do noffing."

"By the way... When Dr Dean's around, you're not allowed to do anything," said Sam, taking a bite from his own sandwich.

"Oh great." Dean opened his mouth as little Dean brought the half-sandwich up. "Am I allowed to chew by myself?"

"Yeah, Dean knight," answered the little boy, waiting for him to finish that mouthful. When he did, he helped him eat the rest.

Sam and Bobby were watching the two in amusement.

After big Dean finished his sandwich, little Dean reached back into his kit, and pulled out a pretend needle. "Do dis. Where go?"

"Put it in his arm, kiddo. The one that's not hurt."

"Awight." Dean's little tongue peeked out slightly as he 'injected' his older self. "Dat hurt?"

"No, it didn't hurt. I usually hate doctors, but you're a pretty good doctor."

"Fank you," said little Dean, pulling something else out. "What dis?"

"That's to check his ears, Dr Dean," Sam told him. "Like that doctor did when you went to the doctors that time, remember?"

Little Dean nodded, and knelt so he could reach big Dean's ear, and looked into it. "Um... Dat pwetty." He checked his other ear. "Dat awell."

"Thanks," said big Dean, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you tired?"

"No," answered Dean, yawning.

Sam stood and got the blanket from the couch. "There we go," he said, covering his brothers up.

Little Dean gasped, and looked worried. "What matter?"

"Nothing, kiddo. Don't panic, he's a little tired. At the hospital, the doctor had to give him something so it didn't hurt... and it always makes him a little tired. He's been fighting it since."

"Wight, you's go asweeps."

"It's still early afternoon, I'm not an old man, you know," he said, but yawned again. "I don't need to go to frigging sleep."

"Wight," said little Dean, climbing down, and running into the kitchen.

"You're in trouble now," said Sam with a laugh when he heard a chair scraping across the floor.

"Why? What's he doing?"

Before Sam could answer, little Dean ran back in with the spatula. "Whoa, what the hell do you need that for?" asked big Dean with wide eyes.

Little Dean held it up. "You's not do what I say, I hit you wiv dis," he said, climbing back in the chair, holding his weapon up. "You's go asweeps."

Sam cleared his throat as he tried not to laugh at the look on big Dean's face. "Another thing... if you don't do what Dr Dean says, he threatens you with violence."

Little Dean put the spatula down for a minute, and hugged his older self. "Woves you."

Big Dean rubbed his eyes, then he remembered something. "Hey, do you know what I saw in the hospital?"

"Doctor?" asked little Dean curiously.

"Well, yeah. But no. I read in the paper that the circus is in town this week, so you want to go tomorrow?"

Little Dean gasped, eyes going wide. "Dat wiv cowns?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go then?"

"YEAH!" screamed the little boy excitedly, hugging his hero again. "Sammy, Sammy... We's go see cowns."

"Er... No thanks," said Sam with a shudder.

Little Dean's smile dropped. "But I want see cowns, Sammy. And dey woads funny misters."

"Dean, you've seen loads of clowns."

"Oh come on, Sam. I want to go see the clowns too. I haven't been to the circus since before mom died. I couldn't go with you... or Samuel since you both have a complete spaz out when clowns are around."

"Yeah, pwease. If cown scare you, me and Dean knight knock dem out," he said, holding his tiny fist up.

"Yeah," big Dean agreed, holding his fist up too. "We're the clownbusters."

Little Dean giggled. "YAY! We's cownbutsers. We beated cowns up if dey scare my Sammy."

"Come on, the two awesome Deans will protect you. If a clown gets near you, me and mini-me are going to kick some ass."

"Yeah. Pweeeeaaaaaase."

Sam shook his head with a fond smile at his Deans. "Oh alright. If we must. But I'm only doing this for you two."

"WHOOHOO!" cheered the two Deans, high-fiving each other. "Is the Dean-mobile working okay now?"

"Yeah, the little man helped out. Why do ya always call the car the Dean-mobile? Yer not really Batman, ya know."

"Batman has the Batmobile, and Inspector Gadget has the Gadget-mobile... So Dean the knight and his little knight have the Dean-mobile."

"Who Ibscepic Gobet?" asked little Dean with a confused face.

Big Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Who's what now?"

"He's a cartoon character me and Dean the knight used to watch. Along with Beetlejuice, he was another favourite of ours."

"Yeah, wasn't too bright was he? Wowsers," said Dean, yawning again. "Oh for-"

"Dean, will you stop fighting, and go to frigging sleep? You've been tired since before we got in the car."

"I'm not tired."

"Yeah you is," said the little boy, before singing twinkle twinkle little star.

Sam and Bobby smiled when big Dean finally closed his eyes. "He go asweeps, Sammy," Dean whispered staring at the sleeping man. "Wook Sammy. He pwetty when he sweeps."

Sam's smile widened as he watched him sleep. His older brother always looked younger and innocent when he was sleeping.

"If he knew ya were watching him while he was asleep, it would creep him out."

"Come, Sammy. We's sit on foor. Woves you, Dean knight," whispered little Dean, laying a kiss to big Dean's lips, before carefully climbing down from the chair.

When he got down, Sam covered big Dean up properly to stop him from getting cold. "While he sleeps, we'll take a break. Okay, kiddo?"

"Yes Sammy. I pway wiv my's toys."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	69. Dr Dean & nurse Sammy P2

**CHAPTER SIXTY NINE**

**Dr Dean & nurse Sammy look after big Dean. Zeppelin looks after a sleeping little Dean.  
**

"WOO! WOO! WOO!" Dean ran his fire truck over the floor, and picked up Fred the fireman. "Fi'man Fwed to wescoo."

Sam and Bobby were watching the little boy with a smile.

"Who's you?" Fred asked the figure in Dean's other hand. "I BATMAAAAAN! I SAVE DAY!" Dean sat Batman in the Batmobile, and drove him to the couch. He looked around, and found his black Impala. "Sammy, where bwoo Impa?"

"It's over there, kiddo," Sam told him, pointing at the other side of the room.

"Fank you." Dean walked over, and picked up his blue Impala. "You want pway wiv me?"

"Sure," said Sam with a smile, sitting down on the floor. "Who am I then?"

"You's my big buver, Sammy."

Sam shook his head fondly. "Yeah, thanks. I mean who am I..." He waved his hand at the toys.

"Oops. You's be..." Dean picked up Robin and the blue Impala. "You um... save Undaker, I hewp Fwed wiv fire."

"Okay. Where's the Undertaker?"

Dean picked his teddy up and sat him on the edge of the chair with big Dean. "Save him fwom nasty bad peeples," he told him, picking up his fire truck again. "WOO! WOO! WOO!"

Sam drove Robin in the Impala over to the chair. "I'm here to save you. I'm Robin."

Dean giggled, and watched his big brother make Robin climb up to save the teddy. He picked up Batman and Fred. "Hewp me Batman wiv fire. Kay den. Dat my's job." He started making splashing noises. "YAY! We's save day. Jokey putted fire so die peeples."

"Dean, it's the Joker, not Jokey," Sam told him, getting the teddy down. "Thanks for the help. You're welcome." He walked Robin over to Batman. "Where's the Joker, Batman?"

"I not know, Wobin. He gone, oh no." Dean drove his black Impala and Batmobile over. "Hiya."

"Since when do the cars talk?" asked Bobby.

"Dey magic. And dey dwive by dey own," said Dean, moving the Batmobile closer. "Jokey wunned away. He nasty to me."

Sam smiled, and walked Robin over. "It's okay, Batmobile. We'll get him some other time."

"Awight Wobin and Fwed Fi'man. We job done now. We's go Bat home." Dean placed his figures on the floor, and drove the Black Impala over. "We's have wace?"

Sam smiled, and picked up the Batmobile. "Sure. Bobby, you can be the blue Impala."

Bobby smiled, and knelt beside his boys with the blue car. "We'll start here, and race around until we get to that wall. Are ya ready?"

"YEAH!" Dean grinned, and put his car beside the others. "GO!"

The three cars raced forward, causing Zeppelin to bark excitedly and try to catch them, making all three of them laugh.

"Zeppin funny, Sammy," said the little boy with a giggle. "I beat you, bwack Impa bestest."

"You have to beat me first. I'll win."

Dean glared, and drove his car faster. "No you's not, bitshh. I win."

Bobby chuckled, and made his car go slightly slower, so Dean could take the lead. "Go, little man."

Dean giggled again, and his car made it to the wall first. "YAAAAAY!" he cheered, standing and jumping. Big Dean shifted slightly in his sleep, making little Dean gasp. "Howy cwap."

"Dean, watch your language."

"Sowwy," whispered Dean, putting his hand over his mouth, staring at his older self. "He waked up?"

"No, don't worry. He just moved, he's not going to wake up." It was the wrong thing to say as Dean's eyes went huge and scared. "Oh crap." He grabbed Dean's hand and sat him on his knee. "I didn't mean to scare you, kiddo. I meant that he's not waking up yet. He'll wake up soon, I promise."

Dean nodded, and looked up at Sam. "You's have fight wiv teddies, Sammy?"

"You want a teddy fight?"

"Yeah. I gotted Dean knight and Fwed Fi'man," said Dean, picking his two teddies up. "Come den, bitshh."

"Dean, will you stop calling me a bitch?" asked Sam, picking up SpongeBob and Eeyore. "Come on then, little Jerk."

Dean giggled, and started whacking his big brother around the head with Fred. Sam laughed, and attacked back with his teddies, but he hit Dean too hard and he started to fall.

"Dean," Sam exclaimed, shooting forward to catch him in his arms before he hit the ground.

"Wow. Dat cool, Sammy. We's do it again?" asked Dean with wide eyes.

Sam sighed, and held Dean to his chest. "No way, Dean. I could've hurt you. I'm Sorry."

"It 'kay, Sammy." Dean smiled up at Sam, who looked lovingly down at him. "Woves you."

"Love you too." Sam leaned down, and rubbed his nose against Dean's tiny one.

"What dat, Sammy?"

"It's called an Eskimo kiss," Sam told him, smiling when Dean looked confused. "You give those to people you love very much."

"Dat not kiss," said the tiny Winchester, pulling Sam down by his shirt to kiss his nose. "Dat kiss."

"You can kiss in different ways, kiddo." Sam lifted Dean slightly, and fluttered his eyelashes against his cheek. "That's a butterfly kiss."

Dean grinned. "I's 'ike dat, it tickwes. I's do it?" He sat up, and fluttered his eyelashes against Sam's cheek. "You 'ike it."

Sam smiled back, and kissed one of Dean's freckles. "That was the best."

Dean clapped, and climbed up onto Bobby's knee. "Have butfy kiss," he said, pressing himself against Bobby's body, and fluttered his eyelashes against the older man's cheek.

"Oh wow. That made my day, that did."

Dean giggled happily. "OH CWAP!" he yelled, grabbing himself. "I's need wee-wee."

"Go on then," said Bobby, lowering him to the floor.

"I be back," said Dean, running out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

Awhile later, big Dean started moving. "Dean knight?" asked little Dean, running over.

Dean groaned, and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, mini-me," he said, wincing as he sat up properly.

"What doing?"

"I need to take a leak," answered the older man, throwing the blanket off.

"What dat mean?" asked a confused little boy, looking over at Sam.

"He needs a wee, kiddo."

"Wight den." Dean reached over and took his older selfs arm. "Come."

Big Dean tried to shake his arm free. "I can go myself."

"No you not." Little Dean grabbed his spatula, holding it up in a threat. "I take you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, holding his hand out, so the little boy could take it.

"We be back, Sammy." Little Dean slowly led his older self out of the room. Zeppelin got up, and chased after them.

Upstairs, Dean tried to shut the door, but little Dean hit the door with his weapon. "What doing?" he asked, glaring.

"Going to the bathroom," said big Dean with raised eyebrows.

"B-But I Dr Dean. I wook after you, you's go down toiet... and get stuck. You hurted."

"I won't fall down the toilet, I've only hurt my arm. I can still go the boy way, so I can't fall down the toilet, can I?"

Little Dean pouted, and looked at the toilet. "But... Um... What if you's go 'ike dis..." he jumped forward. "What if you's do dat?"

"I'm not going to do a head-dive or jump down the frigging toilet. I'll be fine, mini-me."

"Zeppin, go wiv him." Little Dean pointed, and the dog shot into the bathroom.

"Fine. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, Dean knight." Little Dean stepped back, so he could close the door.

When the older Dean shut the door, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Er... Zep?" he asked when he saw the dog standing by the toilet, staring at him. "Do you mind?"

Zeppelin tilted his head slightly, and barked.

Dean sighed, and walked over to the toilet. He tried not to be too freaked out when he had a wee while the German shepherd stared at him.

There was a little knock at the door. "YOU'S 'KAY DEAN KNIGHT?"

"YEAH, LITTLE DUDE! I'LL LET YOU KNOW IF I FALL DOWN THE TOILET!" Dean yelled back, but he couldn't help smiling.

"KAY DEN! WOVES YOU!"

"LOVE YOU TOO! NOW WILL YOU BE QUIET WHILE I'M TRYING TO GO?"

Little Dean giggled, and silently waited for his hero and dog to come back out. He grinned when he heard the toilet flush.

Dean opened the door to see the little boy looking worriedly up at him. "You's doodle 'kay?"

"Er... Yeah it's fine. Whoa," he said, surprised when little Dean threw himself at him and hugged his legs.

"Come den," said Dean, taking big Dean's hand again as he led him downstairs. "Dean knight not go down toiet, Sammy."

"That's good to know."

When big Dean sat back in Bobby's chair, little Dean climbed up with him. He put his spatula down, and pulled big Dean closer. "Here, want kiss?" He rubbed his nose against his older selfs, then fluttered his long eyelashes against the freckled cheek. "You's 'ike dat?"

"That was the best kiss I've ever had... from a boy," big Dean told him with a smile.

Little Dean giggled, and lifted big Dean's injured arm. "Nurse Sammy."

"What's wrong?" asked Sam, kneeling beside the chair again.

"Dat 'kay?" asked the little boy, showing his brother the bandaged arm.

"Yeah. It's fine, Dr Dean."

Dean nodded, and gave the bandage a kiss. "Dere go." He asked his brother to get his medical kit. "Fank you," he said, opening it up to get the thermometer out. "Open."

Big Dean sighed, and opened his mouth. He waited for a minute, until the little boy took it back out.

"Um... Oh no, you sick. Wight den." Little Dean reached in to get the plastic medicine bottle. "Here," he said, passing over some imaginary pills.

"Thanks."

"Oh no, you atchoo'd," said little Dean, eyes going wide.

Big Dean looked confused. "When did that happen?" He looked over at Sam. "I must be sleep-sneezing."

Sam laughed, but his face became serious when he saw big Dean wince in pain. "I'll go get the painkillers the doctor gave you."

"I don't need any."

"If hurted, you's have sumfing dat make better... or I's hit you," said Dean, holding his weapon up again.

Bobby chuckled from his spot on the couch. "Are ya hungry yet, little man?"

"No, unca Bee-bee."

Sam came over with the painkillers and water. "I'll make you something in a minute. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

Little Dean pouted, and looked down. "I not want noffing."

"Dean, you have to eat. I want you to eat it yourself, no giving any to Zeppelin... you need to start eating properly. You hear me?"

"I not stoopid, Sammy," mumbled the sulking little boy.

Dean smiled as he took the pills. "Nobody said you were stupid, mini-me. If they did, they'll have me to answer to."

"You's pwotect me 'ike my Sammy and Zeppin?"

"Of course I will. You're my little dude," he said, winking at younger Dean, making him giggle.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Sam, standing.

"I's have ice cweam?"

"No. You need to eat something properly. What about a chicken sandwich? We've got plenty of chicken left in the fridge."

"CHICKEN!" cheered the little boy with a grin. "Yes pwease."

"Stay here then, kiddo. I'll be back in a minute," he said, before turning to big Dean. "Do you want anything?"

Dean shook his head. "No thanks, Sammy."

"I'll be back in a sec," he said as he walked into the kitchen. He came back a couple of minutes later with the little boy's sandwich.

"Fank you," said the little Winchester, taking one of the triangle pieces.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Remember to eat it all yourself."

Dean nodded, and took a bite. "Yummy, Sammy."

Sam smiled and ran his finger down the little nose. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it wight nice." In-between bites, the little boy opened his mouth so the men could see the chewed food. He giggled when big Dean and Sam started pulling faces at him.

"I not want dat bit," said little Dean, placing the last remaining part of his sandwich on the plate.

"It's okay, you did well," said Sam, taking the plate back into the kitchen.

Dean giggled, and opened his medical kit again. "I do dis." He brought out the needle again, but as he injected it in Dean's uninjured arm, he accidentally knocked his other arm, and hit it against the chair arm.

"OW! Son of a bitch," said Dean, gritting his teeth.

"Oh no. Sammy, I hurted him again."

Sam came in, and took the bandaged arm. "Bobby, can you go get the first-aid kit and a bowl of water with a cloth?"

Dean tried to move his arm from Sam's grasp. "It's fine, Sam. Will you chill out?"

"I need to check it, Dean. You might have pulled some stitches."

"Yeah, you's 'et nurse Sammy wook after you," little Dean told him, holding up his spatula again.

"Can I do anything with you two around?"

"Not when you're hurt, no," said Sam, unwrapping the bandage. "Do you want to go sit with uncle Bobby, kiddo? This might upset you."

Little Dean shook his head. "No. I's stay here."

"Okay then. Thanks," said Sam, taking the first-aid kit and bowl from Bobby. He finished taking the bandage off, and gently took the gauze off. He looked worriedly at little Dean, but saw he was holding big Dean's other hand.

Little Dean gasped when he saw the wound, which looked all red and sore, but the stitches were all intact. He reached up and gently kissed big Dean's cheek.

"Thanks, little dude," said big Dean, smiling at him. "That makes me feel better already."

Sam smiled at the two while he gently cleaned the stitched cut.

Big Dean hissed, and his arm twitched. "Dammit."

"Sorry." Sam winced at Dean's pain, and made his touch even more gentle.

"I hewp." Little Dean got one of the cotton balls from the first-aid kit, dipped it in the water, and helped Sam clean the wound.

"Gently," said Sam, watching the little doctor closely.

Little Dean bit his lip and touched the cut as gently as he could. "Is I hurt you?"

"No. You're doing a great job."

"I good doctor," said little Dean, grinning happily.

When the brothers cleaned the stitched cut, Sam got a fresh piece of gauze and a new bandage out. He put those on Dean's knee, and got some antiseptic cream out.

"Dat hurt him, Sammy?" asked little Dean worriedly, putting his cotton ball in the water.

"No. This will help him, kiddo. Don't worry." Sam covered the cut in the cream, then covered it with the gauze.

"I do dat, nurse Sammy?" asked little Dean, pointing at the bandage.

Sam smiled, and shook his head. "No, Dr Dean. I'll do this one."

Little Dean bit his lip as he watched his big brother wrap the hurt arm.

When Sam finished, he put his hand on big Dean's forehead to check his temperature.

"He 'kay, nurse Sammy?" asked little Dean anxiously.

"He's fine, doctor."

"YAY!" Little Dean rummaged through the first-aid kit to get the Batman plasters. "Dis hewp," he said, sticking them all over Dean's cheeks.

"I don't need a band-aid," he said, trying to move away.

"When hurted, wight? You's have bandish and Batman. Dey make better, dey magic 'ike my kisses." He reached up, and kissed big Dean again, then gave him a hug.

Big Dean smiled, and hugged him back. "Thanks, mini-me."

"Wecome, Dean knight."

When big Dean shifted in the chair slightly, little Dean hit him on the shoulder with the spatula. "You's not move," he said with a glare.

"Yes sir, Winchester sir," said big Dean, with a salute.

Sam watched in amusement as the tough 6 foot 1 hunter was bossed around by the tiny three foot four year old. He closed the first-aid kit, and put it beside him on the floor.

Little Dean giggled, and turned to the TV. "Dis cwap."

"If ya don't mind, I'm watching this."

"Hey, do you want t paint or something?" big Dean asked the little boy.

The little face lit up. "Yes pwease."

Big Dean nodded, and started standing. Sam took the things off his brother as the tiny Winchester jumped down from the chair, and ran into the kitchen with his spatula.

"I guess he likes painting then," said big Dean, walking to the kitchen. Sam picked up Dean's medical kit, and carried it in with him in-case Dr Dean needed it.

Five minutes later, the table was set up with paper and paints. Zeppelin made them laugh by jumping up onto the free chair.

"Can we help you?" asked big Dean, scratching the dog behind the ear.

"Zeppin funny," said younger Dean with a big smile. He picked up a brush, and put some blue paint on it.

The other two Winchesters got their own paintbrushes and started painting a picture too.

* * *

"WOOK!" yelled Dean happily fifteen minutes later, pointing at his picture.

Big Dean leaned over, and looked impressed. "Ooh. Look at that... What is it?"

"It... Um... Dis me, wight? Dis home..." He pointed at a weird circle. "And dis wainboo. You's dere."

"Very impressive, mini-me." Dean pointed at his picture of the car and the three of them. "What do you think?"

Little Dean giggled. "Sammy hair funny."

Sam looked at Dean's picture, and raised his eyebrows "That's my hair is it? It looks like I've got a poodle on my head."

"It's not my fault your hair is all over the place," said Dean, putting the finishing touches to his picture.

"What you's do, Sammy?"

Sam smiled, and lifted his picture up, making little Dean gasp. "Wow, Sammy. Dat pwetty Zeppin," he whispered when he saw the picture of his dog.

"Thanks kiddo." Sam started painting a little boy beside him. "I did it for you."

They finished painting the rest of their pictures. When little Dean finished first, he grinned, and put his hand in the blue paint, before slapping it on big Dean's cheek.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean, putting his hand on his cheek.

"Noffing. Paint jump again." He did his best to look innocent, but ruined it by smiling.

Big Dean mock-glared at him, and put his hand in the paint too. "You asked for it. Close your eyes," he told him, waiting until the little boy did as asked, then slapped his whole hand over the little face.

Sam looked over, and laughed when he saw little Dean had a big hand-print covering his entire face.

"You think that's funny, do you?" asked Dean, dipping his brush into the red paint. He reached over and painted Sam's nose.

Little Dean giggled as he watched big Dean paint Sam. "Hiya, Sammy cown."

Sam looked back and forth between his two Deans. "I'm a clown?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, you're not scary... and you can't see it anyway. So don't freak out." He reached over to get more paper, and hit his arm again. "OW! Dammit. I keep forgetting."

Little Dean gasped, and grabbed his medical kit. "Wight."

Sam took hold of the injured arm, and checked the bandage. "There's no blood, so I don't think you've tore them. Will you try and be more careful? Or I'll set little Dean on you with his spatula."

"Yeah, threaten the injured man with more injuries," said Dean, trying to sound sad.

"Oh no." Little Dean got down from his chair, and hugged the older man's legs. "Dere go." He opened his medical kit, and got the stethoscope out. "Come," he said, waving him down.

Big Dean sighed, and leaned over so the tiny boy could reach him. "How am I doing then, doc?"

The little boy bit his lip as he listened. "I not find it."

"Listen harder then. I obviously have one or you've got a Zombie at the table."

Little Dean gasped, and moved the end slightly. "Um... Ooh ooh. I founded it. It sing again," he told him, smiling. "You's 'kay."

"Awesome," said big Dean, grinning at the small doctor. He sat still while the little boy got out his little reflex hammer and ear scope. When the little hammer hit his knee, he kicked his leg slightly.

"Dat hurt?"

"No. You did a good job," he said, before leaning down even further, so he could check his ears.

"Um... Dey's 'kay, Dean knight," said the little boy happily. He got something else out, which looked a little like the ear scope. "What dis?"

"That's to check his eyes, kiddo," Sam told him, before showing him how to use it.

"Kay den." Dean stood on his tiptoes and looked into big Dean's eyes. "Dey gween and pwetty."

"Thanks, Dr Dean."

"Wecome, Dean knight," said little Dean, putting his doctor things away.

Sam reached across the table to rest his hand on his big brother's forehead.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm seeing if you're okay," said Sam, dropping his hand back to the table.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You're not a real nurse, you know."

"I know. I'm just making sure you're okay."

Dean's expression softened slightly. "I am okay, Sammy," he said quietly. "Yeah, my arm hurts... but other than that, I'm fine. Seriously. Okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Okay." He got more paper, covered his hand in the paint, and left his hand-print on the left side of the paper.

"Ooh ooh. I do dat?" asked little Dean, dipping his hand in the paint, and left his tiny hand-print in the middle. "Dean knight."

Dean smiled, and added his blue hand-print to the others. "Let's do our names under each of our hands." He picked up the marker Sam had used earlier, and wrote his name. Sam wrote his next, then passed it to the younger of the Winchesters.

"Do you remember how to write it, kiddo?"

Dean bit his lip, and nodded as he started shakily writing his name in huge letters.

"Good boy," said Sam, ruffling the soft blond hair as he carefully wrote the 'n'. "Who's my clever little genius?"

"Me," answered Dean, giggling.

Sam smiled, and reached over to give him a hug. "Hey, do you want wait in the living room while these dry?"

"Yes Sammy. Come den." Dean picked up his medical kit and spatula, and walked with the two men into the room.

Bobby looked over, and smiled when he saw the three faces. "Did ya get attacked by the paint again?"

"Yeah, unca Bee-bee. It jump wight high and gotted us." He turned to big Dean, and held his spatula up again. "Sit, Dean knight."

When Dean sat in the chair, little Dean climbed up on his knee again. Sam covered them up, making big Dean glare.

"What? I'm making sure you both don't get cold and get sick."

* * *

A few hours later, little Dean was asleep on his dogs back.

"I guess all the doctoring tired him out," said big Dean with a smile.

"Yeah, he's been busy. I'm going to sort the kitchen out. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'll give you a hand," said Dean, standing up too.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Will you stop asking me that, before I take a leaf out of mini-me's book, and beat you around the head with his spatula."

"Sorry. You can help if you want."

"Thanks for the permission, geekboy" said Dean, following his brother.

Sam stopped at the kitchen door and turned to the dog. "Zeppelin, take good care of him, okay?"

When Zeppelin was left alone with his sleeping friend, he lowered his head to lick the little fingers, making the little boy giggle in his sleep.

The dog suddenly stood with the still sleeping Winchester on his back. Dean mumbled slightly, fists clenched into his fur, little legs hanging down, cheek resting against his dog's head.

In the kitchen, Dean was helping Sam tidy the table when Bobby came in. "Hey boys."

"Hey Bobby."

"Where's the little man?" asked Bobby, walking over to the door. He frowned when he saw the empty living room. "Dean? Where is he?"

Sam hurried over. "He was asleep on Zeppelin a minute ago."

"He can't have gone far," said Dean as the three men started searching for the wayward dog and little boy.

Sam and Bobby shot over to the stairs when they heard Dean whisper, "Hey guys."

Sam's eyes went wide when he saw Zeppelin making his slow and careful way upstairs with a still sleeping Dean on his back. "Oh my god," he whispered, moving forward, but was stopped by Bobby.

"Leave him," said the older man with a smile as he watched the scene in-front of him.

"He could drop him."

Dean turned to his brother. "Sam, he's made it almost to the top without dropping him... Plus it looks like mini-me's holding on even in sleep," he added when he saw the little hands clenched into the fur.

Sam bit his lip, watching the German shepherd carrying his best friend up to bed. He sighed in relief when he made it to the top safely.

In the bedroom, Zeppelin made it to the big dog bed on the floor, and laid down. He rolled slightly, and dropped the sleeping child into his bed.

"Awww," said Sam at the door as he watched Zeppelin jump up on his and Dean's bed to gently pick up Metallica between his teeth. He dropped the teddy onto Dean, then licked his little nose.

Sam's heart melted when Zeppelin laid down and stared at the sleeping boy. "That has to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen in my life," he whispered, putting a hand to his chest.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen a dog putting a human to bed," said Dean with a smile.

"He's wanted to do it before, but Sam stopped him."

Sam ignored the two, and walked closer to the dog bed. He stopped when Zeppelin started growling at him. "Whoa. Hey, it's just me... it's Sam." He got to his knees, and made it to the protective dog, holding one hand out. "It's me."

Zeppelin sniffed the outstretched hand, then licked it.

Sam sighed, and sat beside him. "You did a good job," he praised with a smile. "I guess we've got our very own babysitter. You're a very clever boy. Hey, are you going to look after him for us, while we finish downstairs?" He reached up and got Dean's blue blanket and a pillow.

"Keep him warm," he said, covering Dean up, and putting the pillow under his head carefully. "I'm trusting you with the most important thing in my life, so you better take good care of him, okay?"

Zeppelin barked once, and turned back to little Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Wow, that's a smart dog."

"I know. He takes his job very seriously," Sam told him, leaning over to kiss his brother's blond hair. "Sweet dreams, kiddo." He stood, and walked over to the two men at the door. "You wouldn't believe he was only one, would you?"

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "That dog's one?"

"Yeah, Bobby bought him the day after Dean's third birthday," Sam told him as they walked down the stairs. "Dean was a little hurt, and Bobby brought him in. He was only one month old. All we saw was this brown and black little ball of fur. The two fell in love with each other at first sight. Zeppelin's been protective of him ever since."

"I've always wanted to know how they... we met."

Sam tried not to be too worried about his little brother, knowing Zeppelin would guard him with his life.

* * *

An hour later, Dean stood up. "I need the bathroom. Back in a sec."

"Can you check on little Dean for me?"

"Sure." Dean went to the toilet first, then walked to the bedroom to see Zeppelin laying with his head on his paws, not taking his eyes from the little boy.

Zeppelin raised his head with a growl when he sensed someone watching him. He relaxed when he saw it was his older Dean.

Dean smiled, and walked in. "Hey Zep. How's our boy doing?" he asked, sitting beside the two. His smile widened when he saw the little boy hugging Metallica and sucking his thumb as he slept peacefully, curled up in his dog's bed.

Dean started stroking the dog, who moved his head to lay in Dean's lap.

"You're a good boy, you know," he said quietly. "I just wish my Zep hadn't died."

* * *

It was twenty minutes later, when Sam looked at his watch. "I'll go see if they're okay." He was about to stand when he saw big Dean carrying little Dean down the stairs. "Hey kiddo. What's wrong?"

"The little dude wants his Sammy," big Dean told him, lowering the little boy.

"I's need hug, Sammy," said little Dean, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he walked over to Sam.

"You woke up, and came all the way downstairs because you want a hug? Why didn't you ask Dean the knight for a hug?"

The little boy looked down. "Want big Sammy hug."

"You want a big Sammy hug?" asked Sam, sitting him on his knee.

"Yes pwease Sammy. Wight big one."

"Okay then, one big Sammy hug coming right up." Sam stood with Dean, and hugged him in a tight squeeze. "That big enough?"

Dean giggled, and shook his head. "No. Want more big."

"Okay." Sam squeezed him tighter, making him giggle again.

The tiny Winchester sighed, and laid his head on Sam's shoulder. "Dat nice big Sammy hug."

"Only you have my special Sammy hugs," said Sam, kissing the messy blond hair.

Dean raised his head again. "Want big Deanie hug?"

"Yeah. Come here."

Dean grinned, and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, and gave him one of his Deanie hugs. When he pulled away, he turned back to big Dean. "Now want Dean knight hug," he said, holding his hands out.

He rolled his eyes, and took the kid from his brother. "Why didn't you want one upstairs?"

"I have big Sammy hug den Dean knight hug," answered the little boy, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. "Big one."

Dean smiled and gave the kid a big hug, making him laugh again.

After a hug from Bobby, little Dean sat on the couch with big Dean, Sam and Zeppelin.

"You's 'kay?" little Dean asked his older self.

"Yeah. I'm fine, mini-me," Dean reassured him with a smile, holding his arm out. "See? It's not bleeding or anything."

"Erm... Is you better now? Yeah, I maked you better."

Sam was watching them with a smile. "That's because you're the best little doctor in the world."

Dean giggled. "And you's hewp me, nurse Sammy."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	70. Dean's fun morning

**CHAPTER SEVENTY**

**This chapter is for JanuarySunshine13, who wanted little Dean to find a certain picture. **

**The Deans have some fun. Little Dean finds a picture.  
**

"Oops," said Dean when he dropped his spoonful of cornflakes on the table. He used his little fist, and started stamping on the cornflakes.

"Oh no. We've got a cereal killer on the loose," big Dean joked, making Sam and Bobby laugh, while little Dean looked confused.

"What dat mean? Is you pick on me?"

"No, I'm not picking on you," said big Dean, ruffling the soft blond hair.

Dean didn't believe him, and turned to his big brother. "Sammy, Dean knight pick on me?"

"No. He's not picking on you, kiddo. It's a joke," Sam told him, before putting his hand in a scary shape, and tickling the little boy's side.

Dean giggled, and pulled away. "Off mercydice," he said, putting his little hand up.

Sam blinked in surprise, and turned to big Dean with raised eyebrows. "Did he just tell me to get off the merchandise?"

"Yeah," answered Dean with a grin. "I've just taught him it."

"I do wight?" the tiny Winchester asked his older self hopefully.

"Yeah, you did. You only use it when someone touches your arm or something. You don't say it for nothing, or it won't work."

"Did you teach him anything else?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said big Dean with a wink.

"Ooh ooh. Big dude, know what, dude? I see'd Undaker on DVD, wight? It weally awsum, dude. Undaker, wight? He wided bike to wing, and gotted nambana on. He dwived wight fast. You see'd it, big dude?" rambled the little boy in excitement.

Sam shook his head, smiling. "Dean, will you stop saying dude?"

The two Deans grinned at each other. "Duuuuuuuuude," they said in unison, then broke up laughing.

"Idjits," said Bobby, chuckling.

Big Dean mock-glared at the older man. "Hey. We're awesome."

"YAY! We's awsum." Little Dean accidentally knocked his bowl over, and the cereal and milk ended up over big Dean's shirt. The bowl fell off the table and shattered on the floor.

"Son of a bitch/SONABITSHH!" said the two Deans, and looked at each other in surprise.

"Okay, we've got to stop doing that, it's starting to freak me out."

Little Dean covered his mouth, and giggled. "It funny, Dean knight."

"Stay in your seat, while I clean up, okay kiddo?" Sam knelt beside his two brothers, and cleaned the bowl up.

"Sowwy, Sammy," said the little boy, pouting.

"It's okay. It was just an accident."

Little Dean nodded, and stole a handful of big Dean's cereal. "Fank you," he mumbled through a mouthful.

Big Dean smiled, and moved his bowl over. "You can have it if you want."

"Ooh. Fank you, big dude."

Big Dean laughed. "You're welcome, little dude."

* * *

Sam and Bobby were watching TV downstairs while the two Deans were getting dressed.

They heard giggling coming down the stairs, and turned around to see little Dean running downstairs with an armful of clothes.

"Dean? What are you doing?"

Dean giggled again, and ran into the kitchen, followed by Zeppelin.

"HEY, MINI-ME! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" yelled big Dean, running down in just a towel, soaking wet. "Where is he?"

"Er... Dean? I know the circus ain't fancy dress, but could ya at least get dressed?"

Sam couldn't help laughing. "Yeah. I think if you go like that, you'd end up getting arrested... or freaking all the kids out."

Dean looked at them both with narrowed eyes. "You're both hilarious. Where's the little dude? He stole my clothes while I was in the shower."

"He went into the kitchen with Zeppelin."

Dean nodded, and ran out.

"Do you want to go watch?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Yeah."

Big Dean looked around the kitchen, and saw the door was open, so he ran outside into the back yard. "MINI-ME! GIVE ME MY DAMN CLOTHES BACK!"

The little boy was running around the yard with the armful of clothes, giggling his little head off. "HA HA! COME GET ME, DEAN KNIGHT!" he said, grinning happily. "I pway pwank on you, Dean knight. I pinch you's cwoves."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile. "Right, you'll pay for that." He made sure to keep one hand holding his towel up, then took off running after the little boy.

Sam and Bobby were standing at the back door, laughing at the scene before them.

Zeppelin started wagging his tail excitedly as he ran around with something dark blue in his mouth.

Big Dean looked over and saw the dog had his boxer shorts in his mouth. "You little- You two are going to pay."

"GO KIDDO!"

Little Dean wiggled his little bum at his older self, before running again. "Come den."

Dean couldn't decide whether to go after the kid or the dog. He shrugged, and went after the little boy first.

"Oh no. HEWP ME SAMMY!" screamed little Dean, still laughing.

"At least you've got clothes on."

When big Dean went left, little Dean went right. "Ha ha."

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled big Dean, laughing too. He reached out, but little Dean turned and ran the other way.

"MISS ME! COME GET ME!"

Big Dean sped up slightly, holding onto his towel with his bad arm. "I will get you," he warned, before humming the theme to Jaws, catching up easily. He grabbed the little boy from behind with his good one, making him scream with laughter. "GOT YOU!"

Zeppelin dropped the boxers, and ran over to them. When he reached the two Deans, he gripped the towel between his teeth and started pulling on it.

"GET HIM, ZEPPIN!" little Dean yelled through his giggles.

"Don't you even think about it. SAM! A LITTLE HELP!" Zeppelin tugged harder, and the towel came off. "ZEP! HOLY CRAP!" he yelled, carefully putting little Dean down, and covering himself up.

The yard was filled with laughter of the little family. Little Dean was staring with wide eyes. "Ooh. Dean knight's doodle."

Sam ran to his little brother, and picked him up, covering his eyes. "Stop looking."

Dean was grinning as he bent to pick the towel up from the ground. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed at being completely naked in the back yard. "Oh, Thanks for all the help," he said sarcastically, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"The pair of you are mad," said Sam, hugging his little brother. "Why did he pinch your clothes?"

"While I helped him get changed, we were talking about pranks again... then I went in the shower, and the little dude decided to play one on me." He winked at the little boy. "Good job, little dude."

Little Dean blushed slightly. "Fank you."

"At least all the running dried me off," he said, picking his clothes up. "I'm going to go get changed."

"Not in the middle of the yard, you're not."

"I'm going in the house, you freak." Dean jogged back inside, making sure his towel didn't come off again. "Back in a sec."

While the older Winchester got dressed, the other three decided to sit in the yard for a bit. The circus didn't start for a few hours, so they didn't need to rush.

Little Dean was sitting on his big brother's knee. "Woves you, Sammy."

Sam kissed the little boy's temple. "Love you too."

"You's my Sammy."

Big Dean suddenly appeared behind them. "No. He's my Sammy."

Little Dean turned to glare. "He my Sammy." He jumped down from Sam's knee, and held his tiny fists up. "I fight you."

"You want to fight me for Sammy?"

"Yeah. Come den. I kick you's ass."

"Sure." Dean knelt in-front of the little boy in a matching stance. "Show me what you got, little dude."

"Um... You's arm 'kay, Dean knight?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I took the pills Dr Giggles gave me."

"He wasn't that bad," said Sam with a laugh.

"Whatever, it wasn't you who had the joy of getting tortured by the psychotic laughing doctor. Even after the meds, it still hurt," he said, before turning to little Dean. "Are you ready for some ass kicking?"

Little Dean scowled, and threw his left fist, but big Dean blocked it. "Ha ha. Never touch me," he said, sticking his tongue out.

The four year old started throwing kicks and punches everywhere. Some of them didn't hit big Dean at all.

The other two men were watching them both, impressed. "Good job, little man."

Big Dean turned to smile. "That's nothing," he said, before looking down at his younger self. "Are you going to show them what you can do?"

"YEAH!" yelled little Dean happily.

Big Dean stood beside the little boy in a fighting stance, and started punching and kicking the air.

Little Dean watched him, and copied everything the best he could. "Dean knight teached me fighting. I fwicking cool." He span in a circle, and kicked his leg when he stood still.

"Wow. That was the best kick ever," Sam praised, clapping.

"That was awesome, mini-me," said big Dean, before doing the spinning kick properly. "Try again."

"Watch me, Sammy and unca Bee-bee?"

"Of course we'll watch ya."

Dean took a deep breath, and attempted the kick again. It wasn't quite the same as big Dean, but he did the best he could.

The three men clapped, and Sam whistled as he cheered.

"Do you remember what I taught you to do if someone tried to hurt you?"

"Um..." Little Dean thought for a minute, then his face lit up. "OOH OOH! Sammy watch me."

"Go on then, kiddo."

The Deans nodded, and took their positions, facing each other. "Remember to hit the doodle with your fist, not your head. Okay?"

"Kay den."

"Where do you hit first?"

Little Dean pointed between big Dean's legs, so he moved his hand there. "Go for it."

The tiny Winchester grinned, and punched the target in-front of Dean's crotch.

Big Dean nodded, and fell to his knees. "When they fall, where do you hit next?"

"Face." Little Dean held his tiny fists up, so big Dean held his own hands up in-front of his face. He hit the targets with lefts and rights, and asked, "Dis wight?"

"Yeah. You're doing awesome. Do you remember what you do after that?"

Little Dean stopped punching. "Erm... I not member," he said sadly.

"Okay. It goes punch doodle... punch face... then head-butt." Dean demonstrated, before holding his hand in-front of his face. "Hit it, mini-me."

Little Dean smiled, and threw his head forward into the hand. "YAY!"

"When you do it for real, make sure you hit them straight in the nose. Okay? Do it all again as fast as you can."

Little Dean giggled, and did the whole thing again. Big Dean had to smile at the look of concentration on the little face.

"But remember, if you're ever in a proper fight, if someone throws a punch at you, either duck or block it with your hands."

"Kay." Little Dean gasped when big Dean suddenly threw a punch at him. "Whoa." He held his hands out to stop the fist from hitting him.

"That's it. Good job, little dude."

"I's did it," said the little Winchester happily.

"Alrighty then. If anyone messes with you, kick some fricking ass," said Dean, holding his hand up.

Little Dean smiled back, and high-fived his older self. "Kick fwicking ass."

"You got that right, little dude."

Little Dean clapped, and turned to look at Sam, Bobby and Zeppelin. "You's see me, Sammy?"

"You were great, kiddo. Remind me never to make you angry."

"I badass... In't I, Dean knight?"

"Damn straight." Big Dean winked, and stood back up. "How long have we got until we have to go?"

Sam checked his watch to see it was only 9.45. "Still two hours."

"What are we going to do for two hours?"

"Watch Batman?" asked little Dean with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah, why not. Come on, mini-me."

When the little family walked into the house together, they put Batman on and sat together. Sam and Bobby watched in amusement as the two Deans started belting out the Batman theme together when the first episode started.

"NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN! NA NA NA NA NAAAAA BAAAAAATMAAAAAAAN!"

Little Dean gasped when big Dean spoke at the exact time Batman did, knowing every word.

"Wow. You's bestest, Dean knight."

"I know," said Dean with a smile. "Well, I am big Batman."

"AFED! WOOK, UNCA BEE-BEE!"

"Yeah, I can see him, little man."

After the first episode, little Dean went into the kitchen. "Back in minute." Zeppelin ran after him, not letting his best friend out of his sight.

A couple of minutes later, they heard him gasp, and say oops.

"Dean what have you done now?" called Sam, standing up. He walked into the kitchen, and froze when he saw his brother holding he bag of dog biscuits, half the bags contents were all over the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Erm... Zeppin hungwy."

"The food goes in the bowl, not the whole floor," said Sam, eyes narrowing when he looked closer. "How the hell did you get the dog biscuits in your hair?"

Before the kid could answer, big Dean joined them. His eyes went wide at the disaster before him. "Whoa. Was there a tornado we didn't hear about?"

"Zeppelin's hungry, so Dean here decided to try and feed him... and the whole kitchen apparently."

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

"Are you sure?"

Dean gave a little salute. "Don't worry chief, I'm always on duty."

"Okay, Inspector Gadget," said Sam with a fond look. "Are you going to be okay with your arm?"

"Yeah, I think I'll survive. You go back in with Sammy, little dude. I'll be back in five minutes," Dean told him, getting the broom out to sweep it up.

The little boy joined his brother in the living room, so they could watch one of his heroes.

* * *

After two episodes, little Dean decided he wanted to play for a bit, so he ran upstairs to get some toys he had left. He went himself this time, since Zeppelin was sleeping on the floor.

As he was getting his Impala, he knocked one of Sam's books from the bedside table. "Oops." Dean frowned when a picture fell out of the book, so he knelt to pick it up. "Who dis?"

"SAMMY!" he yelled, running out of the room with his car and the picture. "SAMMY!"

Sam turned when he heard his brother yelling for him. "What's up?"

"Erm... I founded dis," he said, waving the picture. "Who dis, Sammy?"

Sam froze when he saw which picture it was. "Er..." He looked at big Dean and Bobby.

The men nodded, and stood up. "I'll show ya that car I was having trouble with. We'll be back soon," said Bobby, before walking out with big Dean, giving the two brothers some privacy.

Sam picked Dean up, and sat him on his knee, so the little back rested against his chest. He took the only picture he had left of himself and the blond, and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean... meet Jessica," Sam introduced his little brother to the love of his life.

The little boy frowned slightly. "Who Jesca?"

"She was... she was my girlfriend."

"Why she not now, Sammy? She wunned away?"

Sam smiled sadly. "I wish. She... er... she died, Dean."

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "Oh no. Why? Why she die, Sammy?"

"She was ki- She died in a fire," Sam explained, running his thumb over the image of the smiling blond.

Dean put his hands over his mouth in horror, huge eyes tearing slightly. "B-But why fi'mans not save her, Sammy?"

"She was... She died before the firemen could save her."

"Dat wight sad." Dean turned to look at his brother with sad eyes. "If I fi'man, wight? I save her."

Sam had to smile. "I bet you would, kiddo. I bet you'll save everyone from a fire."

"I fi'man Dean." He smiled proudly, and turned to the picture. "She wight pwetty, Sammy."

"Yeah, I know. I was very lucky she loved me back. If she hadn't died, we'd probably be married by now. I bet if she met you, she'd have fallen in love with you straight away." Sam kissed Dean's soft hair, holding his brother a little tighter.

"Fank you," said Dean with a giggle. "How you's knowed her, Sammy?"

"We met in college... That's like school for grown-ups. A friend introduced us both, and we just... I fell in love with her at first sight." He smiled again as he thought about his girlfriend. "She was very funny, and always took care of me when I had a headache or I was sick."

"She Dr Jesca to wescoo?" asked Dean, still staring at the picture of his brother and girlfriend.

"She was more like nurse Jessica," Sam told him, smiling. "She liked a lot of the same things I do. She was kind and caring... She was amazing. Jess is the only girl I've ever really loved. I've always loved my family more than anybody else in this entire world... especially my brother, but Jessica came second to them... and she always will."

Sam took a deep breath, and wiped his eyes. "I wish she was still here... I still remember the last time I saw her." He still couldn't watch the Smurfs without thinking of Jess. "One night while we were asleep, Dean the knight came to my house I shared with her, because our... he needed my help with something. I said bye to Jess, and we left. I was only gone for the weekend... If I knew it was going to be the last time I saw her, I would have held her, and never let her go."

Dean sniffled at the sad story, tears falling silently as he listened to Sam.

"When we came back... she was on..." Sam shook his head. "The house was on fire, and Jess was inside. She died before the firemen could save her."

Dean burst into tears. "D-Dat weally sad, Sa-Sammy," he cried, putting his little hands over his face, sobbing like his heart was broken.

Sam closed his eyes, and turned him around to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to make you cry. Shh. I've got you," he whispered, tears falling down his face.

As Dean's sobs filled the room, Sam tried to comfort him the best he could, rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't cry, you know I don't like when you cry."

"Woves you, Sa-Sammy," said a still upset little boy through his sniffles.

Sam closed his eyes, a little smile crossing his face. Even though Dean told him he loved him about ten times every day, they were always Sam's favourite times of the day. "I love you too... a hundred million billion trillion," he whispered, rocking Dean from side to side gently.

After a couple of minutes, Dean sniffled, and wiped his nose on Sam's shirt. He pulled away, and sat back on Sam's knee properly, wiping his tear-streaked face. "Sammy, why peeples die?" he whispered sadly, looking down at the picture.

"Er..." Sam held him a little tighter. "God... god takes special people to be his angels... so they can look after people they love the most if they need looking after."

"Jesca pwetty angel?" asked the little boy, looking up at his brother.

"I bet she is."

Dean sniffled, and wrapped his little arms around Sam's neck.

They held each other for several minutes. Big Dean and Bobby came back into the house, frowning when they saw the other two on the couch hugging each other, crying.

"Everything alright?" asked Dean, sitting beside the two.

The brothers pulled away, wiping the tears. "Yeah," answered Sam truthfully. For the first time since Jess died, he felt like a weight had been lifted. "Everything is great."

"Sammy's Jesca up heaven... she angel. It wight sad, big dude."

"Yeah, I know, little dude," he said, ruffling the blond hair gently. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I bit sad."

"We'll have to cheer you up, won't we?" Dean leaned over, and nodded at Sam, and they squeezed the little boy gently.

Dean giggled. "Dat funny. Dat big Sammy Dean knight hug."

The little family turned around, and watched more Batman until it was time to go.

* * *

"Wait minute," said little Dean, running upstairs. "Need wee-wee."

Two minutes later, he ran back down. "Ooh ooh. I be back. Forgetted sumfing," he said, before running back upstairs.

The men sighed, and looked at each other.

"I BACK!" Dean frowned, and turned to run back upstairs for the third time. "HOWY CWAP!" When he came back down, he had his little blue hat on. "Oh no." He turned and ran back up again.

Big Dean rolled his eyes. "COME ON, MINI-ME! WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU DOING? STAIROBICS?"

They heard little Dean giggling. "I GET SUMFING!"

Two minutes later, the little Winchester still wasn't downstairs yet, so big Dean shouted up for him. "HEY, LITTLE DUDE! GET YOUR TINY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE!"

"I GOTTED SWEETIE ASS!" came the reply, making the men laugh.

"IT'S SWEET ASS!" yelled Dean with a smile.

"'KAY! I GOTTED 'ITTLE SWEET ASS!"

Dean shook his head. "FINE! CAN YOU GET IT DOWN HERE THEN? SO WE CAN GO!

"MINUTE DEAN KNIGHT!"

Sam smiled at his big brother. "That's it, you're banned from talking to little Dean."

"Why?"

"Because you keep teaching him to talk all Dean-like."

"And?" asked Dean with raised eyebrows.

"And... what the hell am I supposed to do if little Dean runs up to someone, and goes... 'Hey mister, I got a sweet ass'?"

Dean burst out laughing. "Dude, that would be hilarious."

"No, it wouldn't. It would be completely embarrassing. By the way, have you..."

Before Sam could finish, Dean pulled his pen out to show him. "Yeah."

"I WEADY!" yelled little Dean, finally running back down.

"Oh hurray," big Dean exclaimed. "I thought I was going to have to pitch a tent for the night if you took any longer."

Little Dean started giggling again, and took hold of Sam and big Dean's hands. "We go see cowns and funny misters?"

"Yeah, come on."

The little family made their way to the Impala to have a fun day at the circus.

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	71. Dean goes to the circus

**CHAPTER SEVENTY ONE**

**Dean goes to the circus.  
**

"I's happy, Sammy," Dean told his big brother happily. He was sitting between big Dean and Sam, bouncing up and down as he waited for the show to start.

Sam smiled down at him. "Good. If you're happy, I'm happy," he said, wrapping his arm around the little shoulders.

"There ya go, kids," said Bobby, sitting down with some candy floss, and popcorn.

"Fank you, unca Bee-bee." The little boy smiled as he took a bite of his candy floss. "Dis yummy," he said, showing big Dean. "What is it, Sammy?"

"It's cotton candy, kiddo."

"Yeah dat. It nice, in't it, Dean knight?"

"Yeah," agreed big Dean, taking another bite. His leg started bouncing up and down, in either excitement or nervousness. The last time he had been to a circus was before Sam was born. He may be just past 30, but right now he felt like a child again.

"Neeeoooow," said little Dean, waving his candy around, before eating it. "It apane."

Big Dean smiled down at him, and pulled a funny face. The pink candy floss made his cheeks puff out, making the little boy burst into giggles.

Sam looked over, and started laughing. "Dean, you look like a chipmunk."

Big Dean mock-glared, and playfully hit Sam around the back of the head. "Hey, leave me alone, or I'll set mini-me on you."

"It's like I'm babysitting for three kids," said Bobby, shaking his head.

"Dat funny, unca Bee-bee."

Bobby smiled down at the youngest Winchester, and tweaked his little freckled nose. When the three men finished their candy floss first, he started passing the little tubs of popcorn around.

Big Dean was licking his sticky fingers, when a piece of popcorn suddenly hit him in the face. "Who did that?"

The other three looked around, humming innocently, but little Dean ruined it by grinning mischievously.

"I guess it was you," he said, throwing some back in retaliation.

Dean giggled again, and soon a war broke out when all four of them started throwing popcorn at each other.

A guy behind them tapped big Dean on the shoulder, and asked them to keep it down.

"Kiss my ass," was his reply.

* * *

Little Dean was bouncing with excitement in his seat as the first act started.

"Wow, Sammy wook," said the wide-eyed four year old, pointing at the group of six jugglers. Each of them had five pins, and were juggling in pairs. Two of them were on unicycles, and were circling the other four.

"Yeah. They're good, aren't they?" asked Sam, watching his little brother. The huge green eyes were trying to watch the six performers at once, his mouth was wide open in awe. He looked over at big Dean, and saw a similar expression on his face.

Bobby jumped slightly when Sam elbowed him. He turned to him with raised eyebrows, and had to smile when he saw what Sam wanted him to look at. Right now, big Dean looked like a giant four year old, he didn't notice he was being watched, his full attention was on the act in-front of him.

Sam's heart warmed at the sight of big Dean enjoying himself like that. Even though he knew the clowns were going to freak him out, it would be worth it to see that look on his big brother's face.

"Wook, Sammy. You's see dat?" asked Dean, pointing when two of the jugglers on the ground threw one of their pins in the air, the two on the unicycles caught them, and continued juggling without a pause. "Wow."

Sam smiled down at Dean again. "They're really good at it, aren't they?"

"Yeah Sammy, weally good." Dean's eyes went even wider when someone threw some balls to the jugglers, and they started juggling the balls and pins together. "Dat fwicking cool. See it, Dean knight?"

Big Dean didn't answer, so Sam elbowed him in the ribs, startling him. "What?" he asked, finally looking away. "What's wrong?"

"Dat wight cool, in't it Dean knight?"

Dean smiled down at him. "Yeah. Very cool, mini-me," he said, before turning back to the jugglers.

Even Bobby seemed impressed when the jugglers started throwing the balls higher, and caught them in their mouths one by one, still juggling the pins.

"YAY!" cheered Dean, clapping. "Dey catched dem."

The next act was a blind-folded knife thrower. He strapped his female assistant to a circular board with balloons positioned around her, before he slowly started turning the wheel to make it harder but not impossible to hit them. While his assistant was spinning slowly, the knife thrower picked up his knives and lowered the blind-fold so it covered his eyes.

"Why dat fingy on face, Sammy?"

"It's a blind-fold, so he can't see what he's doing. That's what makes it so good."

"'Kay den." Little Dean gasped, hands on his mouth in horror when the man threw the knife at the young woman. "Why he do dat, Sammy? He not 'ike 'ady?"

"That's his job, kiddo. He won't hit her though," Sam promised, putting his arm around the little shoulders.

"He die her." Dean watched fascinated when the knife missed the assistant entirely and popped a balloon near her hand. "It hitted baoon, Sammy."

When the second knife hit the balloon above the assistants head, the audience cheered and clapped, and continued to do so after each knife throw.

"I could do that," announced big Dean, not taking his eyes off the two performers.

"Yeah, you probably could," said Sam, smiling fondly at his brother. Dean could handle a knife better than anyone he knew.

Little Dean grinned, and started cheering with the rest of the audience. "YAY!" he yelled, his little arms in the air.

Big Dean finally seemed to blink, and turned to look at his younger self, smiling at the excited kid. "What?" he asked when he noticed the other two men were staring at him.

"Nothing," said Sam, still smiling. "It's nice to see you this happy."

"The past few days is the most fun I've had in years," he said truthfully. "Usually, I'm busy kicking ass. It's nice to feel like a kid again."

"If anyone deserves it, it's you," said Sam, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled back. After a few seconds, he shrugged Sam's hand off. "Enough with the chick-flick moment."

"Yeah," agreed the little boy, raising his hand. "No chick-fick momoms."

The two older brothers laughed, and went back to enjoying the show.

The knife thrower continued until he had hit all of the balloons, missing the assistant every time. After it was over, he helped the young woman down from the board, and the two took a bow in-front of the cheering audience.

"WOW! HE DID IT!" yelled little Dean excitedly. "SAMMY! HE DID IT!"

"I know. I told you it was good, didn't I?"

Dean nodded frantically. "Yeah. Wow. Unca Bee-bee, you's see it?" he asked, reaching over to shake Bobby's arm.

"Yeah. He was very good, wasn't he, little man?"

"Yeah. He fwicking awsum. He not hitted dat 'ady. He hitted baoons... and... and dey went boom." He clapped his hands together once.

The next act was the one Sam was most dreading. He closed his eyes when two clowns came out doing back-flips, and he jumped when something suddenly landed on his legs, and opened his eyes to see little Dean sitting on his knee.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean didn't answer at first, he wrapped Sam's arms around his own little chest, and settled back against his brother's warm chest. "I's pwotect you, Sammy," he told him, not looking away from the clowns.

Sam's heart filled with love for the little boy. "Thanks, kiddo," he whispered, kissing Dean's temple.

"Wecome, Sammy. Dat my's job." He grinned up at his big brother, little fist raised. "We's cownbutsers."

Big Dean shifted into the space he had left, and raised his hand. "Yeah. We kick clown ass."

Dean giggled, and high-fived his older self. "Ony if hurt Sammy. It not nice hurt my daddy."

Big Dean smiled, and looked at Sam to see there were tears in his eyes. "Are you alright, Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded, and squeezed little Dean gently.

Little Dean looked worriedly up at Sam. "What matter, Sammy? Cowns scareded you?"

"No. These are happy tears. I'm very very happy right now."

"Kay. If dey do, wight? I knock dem out," said the little boy with a glare.

"I don't think I'd get scared with my brave and tough little boy around," said Sam, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder to watch him. He would rather watch his brother than the clowns anyway.

Dean grinned, and reached up to kiss Sam's cheek, then turned back to the clowns. He watched as the clown with blue hair 'Clumsy' carried a bucket of water over to the red haired clown 'Grumpy'. He giggled in delight when Clumsy the clown tripped up so Grumpy ended up soaked. "Dat funny in't it, Sammy and Dean knight and unca Bee-bee?" he asked, not noticing his family were watching him instead of the clowns.

Clumsy then got a big flower, and waved it around so everyone could see it. He walked over to the other clown and gestured at the flower, which Grumpy smelled and was immediately splashed in the face with a stream of water.

"He wetted him, Sammy," said Dean, squealing and clapping.

As the clown act continued, not once did Sam look at them. He spent his time watching his two Deans. Big Dean was enjoying the clowns almost as much as his younger self, and Sam secretly took a few pictures of him on his phone.

For the last part, Clumsy asked one of the kids to take part, so Dean raised his hand. "I want do it." He frowned when Sam lowered his arm, and tightened his protective hold on him. "What Sammy?"

"You're not going down there with those things."

"Why not? I woves cowns."

"Because, you're not. You're staying here with me, you are not going anywhere near those... evil weirdos."

Big Dean raised his eyebrows, and looked at the two. "Sam, you do know Pennywise ain't real, right? Those guys down there are harmless, look at all the kids here, they're loving them."

"So? Doesn't mean they're not evil. My kid is not going near them, and that's the end of it," he said, stroking the little boy's cheek gently.

"Not all clowns are evil, Sam," Dean tried telling his brother, but he wasn't listening. "Even if they did anything to him... or you, I'd go down there myself... tear their eyes out, shove them up their asses... so they could watch me kick the crap out of them."

Sam had to smile. His brother had quite a way with words.

Little Dean looked disappointed when a little girl went down, and the clowns dressed her in a small clown suit. Grumpy ran off, but came back in a few seconds later, driving a clown car.

Dean was smiling as he watched Clumsy walking around with a Car wash sign. The car stopped, so Clumsy gave the little girl a bucket of water to throw over the clown and car. Next, Clumsy brought out a rope with two wash cloths attached to it. He gave the other half to the little clown on the other side of the car, and the two started washing Grumpy's face as they tugged the rope back and forth between them.

Little Dean was giggling uncontrollably at the funny sight. Even Bobby was smiling as he watched them. Sam of course continued to watch his brother.

When the clowns finally finished, everyone but Sam started cheering and clapping.

"Dat weally weally funny," said Dean, still giggling.

After the clowns, they took a little break, so they could get the next part set up. Little Dean needed a wee, so Sam took him to the toilet.

When the little boy finished, he came out of the cubicle, rubbing his little bum. "Sammy, you's kiss my ass pwease?" he suddenly asked.

Sam blinked in surprise, and dropped the drink he was holding. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss my ass, Sammy."

"Er... You... um... Why?" asked Sam with raised eyebrows.

"I felled, Sammy. I hurted my ass. Make better." Dean turned around, and pointed at the injured area.

Sam cleared his throat, and looked around feeling slightly embarrassed. "Dean, I'm not kissing your ass."

"Dat mean you not woves me no more."

"Of course I do. Why would you say that?" asked Sam, slightly hurt his brother would even think he didn't love him anymore.

"I hurted, and you not make me better. You's my daddy, Sammy. You wook after me when I's hurted. Kiss and make better," he demanded, pointing at his bum again.

Sam shook his head, and picked him up. "It's alright, kiddo," he said, laying kisses all over the little freckled face. There was no way he was kissing where the injury was. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah," answered Dean, grinning. "Fank you, daddy."

Sam grinned back. "You're welcome, baby."

"I's woves when say dat, Sammy." Dean gave his brother a hug, and went all shy when the other people in the room went 'awwww'.

"Right, come on. Let's get back to Dean the knight and your uncle Bee-bee."

"We's have petzwit pwease?" asked Dean, laying his head on Sam's shoulder, looking up at him with his big pleading eyes.

"You mean a pretzel?"

"Dat what I's said, Sammy."

"Of course you did," said Sam, before carrying his brother over to get each of them a big pretzel.

* * *

Half an hour later, three more performers had been and gone. Little Dean was still busy eating his pretzel.

A bunch of performers came out and climbed up onto one of the big platforms.

Little Dean gasped, nearly choking on his pretzel when one of them started walking on the rope high above them. "It 'ike undaker, Sammy. Wook," he said, pointing up.

"Yeah, he's good, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He not more better dan undaker. My undaker bestest."

"You got that right, mini-me," said big Dean, not taking his eyes off the rope walker. "Old school rules, and there ain't nobody better than the deadman."

Two women started doing acrobatics on each side of the rope walker. They were using a hoop attached to some rope, and were balancing and bending backwards around the hoop in the most painful looking positions. They balanced carefully on the edge of the hoop, and bent backwards so their upper bodies came through the hole.

Sam was about to say something to big Dean, but stopped when he saw the childlike joy on his face as he was watching the performers above them. He looked down at little Dean, who was still sitting on his knee, and saw he had the same expression. Right now, the two Deans looked the same age. He felt like ruffling big Dean's hair, and carrying him around on his shoulders. He was so glad Dean had the idea to come here. Dean may not remember his second chance at being a kid, but at least he had the chance to be a kid at the circus.

The family were having so much fun, they didn't notice the group of people watching them, more specifically- little Dean. Each of them closed their eyes, and opened them in unison revealing the deep pools of black. "Here's the plan..." whispered the demon on the end.

Unaware of what was happening on the back row of seats, the little family watched the women start twirling. "Dat cool," said Dean as he watched them change positions, so they were hanging by their feet.

When the rope walker made it to the other side, one of the women started swinging back and forth, then jumped over to the other performer.

Little Dean gasped, putting his little hand on his chest. "Howy cwap," he whispered, but sighed when the other woman caught her, and they started swinging together. "Wow."

The blond one climbed up a bit, and held onto the rope while she did the splits in mid air.

"Oh no. Dat hurt her, Sammy?"

"No. Don't worry, she won't hurt herself."

The other performer bent herself like a pretzel so she fit inside the hoop. The blond on the ropes flipped in the air, then grabbed the rope between her toes so she hung down, she then bent herself backwards so she fit around the hoop the other performer was in, holding onto her feet with her hands.

"That's fricking awesome," Dean whispered to himself, watching the two young women. "I've got to get me one of those."

Sam shook his head with a fond smile. 'Only Dean,' he thought, knowing what he was talking about.

When those guys finished, they were lowered to the ground. Some others joined them, and two of them did handstands doing the splits in the air, and the others climbed up and around them. Both women and men bent and contorted in positions that had Sam wincing. They bent around each other, so they formed a giant pyramid and other shapes.

The women started doing cartwheels, while the men bent backwards. The women back-flipped over them, and landed in the splits on the men's chests.

"Cool," big Dean whispered, big green eyes wondering everywhere, not missing anything. Little Dean's eyes were so wide, Sam wondered if they would fall out.

Finally, the group separated, and a guy came out carrying some metal rods. Someone went over to him, and set them on fire. The assistant held the others, while the fire eater started carefully juggling two of them.

Little Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the man throwing the things that were on fire up above him. "Oh no," he whispered when he put one of them in his mouth. "He go on fire, Sammy."

"Shh." Sam hugged him tighter. "He's not going to set himself on fire, kiddo. That's his job, he's very good at it."

"But what if he get died, Sammy? It... it fire. He getted hurted," the little boy whispered fearfully. "I fi'man Dean, I save him?"

The three men smiled at him. "Ya don't have to save him, little man. He knows what he's doing."

Dean put his thumb in his mouth, and watched the fire eater with huge eyes. After watching for a few minutes, he relaxed and watched with a big smile.

The last torch, the fire eater ran the fire down both arms. "Oh no," whispered Dean worriedly, thinking the man was going to die with the fire. He turned and hid his face in Sam's arm. "He die 'ike Jesca, Sammy. I scared."

Sam turned him around, and hugged him tightly. "Shh. Hey, he won't die, I promise you," he soothed in a gentle voice.

Big Dean took hold of little Dean's hand. "It's okay, little dude. If he was going to set himself on fire, we wouldn't have brought you here." He suddenly shivered. "That's something I wouldn't want to see," he added, thinking about his mum.

Sam looked over at his older brother worriedly. He hoped it didn't bring back memories of the fire their mum died in. "Nobody is going to go on fire, and nobody is dying."

"Damn straight," said Dean with a nod.

The little boy didn't watch the rest of the fire eaters performance. He sat hiding in his big brother's arms until he finished. When the next act came out, Sam turned Dean back around so he could see.

Dean grinned when a man and a woman brought out a big ball and a bear. "Awwww. Wook, Sammy," he said, clapping when the bear was helped onto the ball, and he started rolling around on it. "He cute, Sammy. I keep him?"

Sam rolled his eyes, while big Dean and Bobby laughed. "Dean, you are not taking the bear home."

"Why not? Put him in you's coat, and cawwy him. Den I keeps him in baff when go home."

"For the last time, we're not pinching a bear. I don't think Zeppelin would like him. And I don't want to get arrested, thank you very much."

"Yeah. Not to mention that ya already have a zoo back at home."

"But Hawwy pwetty , unca Bee-bee."

"You've named the bear Harry?" asked big Dean with an amused smile.

"Yeah. He my fwiend."

"Well, you're not keeping him," Sam told him.

"Big meanie," said little Dean with a glare. But he was soon grinning again as he watched the bear.

After the bear, some men brought out a group of monkeys. "Awwwwww. Sammy... monkeys. Sammy, Sammy," said Dean, shaking Sam's hand. "Monkeys."

"Dean, I'm not blind... I can see them."

The two Deans watched silently as the monkeys started climbing and jumping across platforms. One of them started running across a rope holding different objects.

"Sammy, it 'ike undaker monkey."

"So, I guess you've named that one 'Taker then?" asked big Dean with a laugh.

"Yeah. He do wopes. I want keep dem."

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "Dean, you are not keeping the bear or the monkeys."

Dean crossed his arms, pouting. But the pout became a grin again a couple of minutes later when the monkeys started jumping through hoops the men were holding.

* * *

An hour later, the circus was almost at an end. Little Dean had loved every minute, and wanted to take the animals who performed home with him. Big Dean, Sam and Bobby had enjoyed themselves too.

The last act was a man who came out followed by a cannon. The younger Winchester's eyes went wide when he saw the man climb in. "What he doing, Sammy?"

"Don't worry, kiddo. He's not going to get hurt."

Dean watched with wide eyes, and gasped in shock, covering his mouth as he watched the man go flying out of the cannon and across the tent.

"I could do that," big Dean announced suddenly. He looked at his family, and saw they were staring at him. "What? I could."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Dean."

Little Dean cheered, and clapped with the others when the 'human cannonball' landed safely in a net at the other side. "Wow. Dat cool. Sammy, you see him?"

"Yeah, I did, kiddo. Did you have a fun day today?"

"Yeah, Sammy. It fwicking awsum... And... and cool... and awsum."

"So it was awesome twice, was it?" asked big Dean.

"Yeah, it weally weally awsum. Cowns funny... and... and dem misters."

"What do you say to Dean the knight? It was his idea."

"Um... Fank you Dean knight," said little Dean shyly, climbing onto big Dean's knee.

"You're welcome, mini-me." Dean smiled and hugged his younger self. "I had a lot of fun too."

"Yeah, we noticed. I swear you looked the same age as little Dean. It was hard to tell which was which."

A red blush covered big Dean's cheeks. "So? I haven't been to the circus since I was about two or three. A couple of times when we were kids, and our... your dad went away for a bit, I offered to take you to the circus whenever they were in the town we were staying in, but you always had a total spaz attack."

For some reason that made Sam feel guilty. He remembered the times Dean had offered to take him to see the circus, but his fear of clowns had started at a young age when he walked in on Dean watching IT. He never thought it was Dean who actually wanted to go.

"Well, at least we got to go now. Seeing you two enjoying yourselves was worth the fifteen minutes of torture," he said, shuddering when he thought about the clowns.

When the audience started clearing out, Sam carried his little brother out, who was still rambling in excitement about all of the things he saw.

The four of them climbed into the Impala, and started heading back home.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	72. Big Dean meets Alanna & William

**CHAPTER SEVENTY TWO**

**This chapter is for Jdsreignsupreme, who wanted big Dean to meet Alanna & William.  
**

**The family go to the park & meet with Alanna & William. Demons go after Dean...  
**

"SAMMY, WOOK! UNCA BEE-BEE STOP!" yelled little Dean suddenly, pointing out of the window.

Bobby slammed on the brake, thinking something was wrong. Luckily there were no cars behind or in-front of him that could cause an accident. "What? What's wrong?"

"GO DERE! GO DERE! MY'S FWIENDS!" replied the little boy, pointing in the direction of the park.

Bobby sighed, relieved his family were okay, and drove the Impala over to park in the parking lot down the street.

When the car came to a stop, big Dean climbed out, and looked around, trying to find little Dean's friends, but he didn't see any kids anywhere.

Little Dean was giggling when Sam opened the door for him. "Fank you," he said, running over to the two people on the bench in the park. "HIYA!"

Alanna and William smiled when they heard the voice. "Hey, my adorable guy. How are you doing?"

"I's 'kay. Who dat?" asked Dean, pointing to the dog laying beside William's feet.

"This is my guide dog, Holly," William told him, turning in the direction of the voice.

"Awwwww. I see him?" he asked, clapping in excitement.

"It's a she, and of course you can. She's very friendly."

Dean giggled, and sat beside the dog. "Hiya doggy. You's bootful. I Dean," he told her, stroking her gently. He grinned when Holly started licking him. "Fank you."

Alanna looked up and smiled again when three men walked over, two of them she recognised. "Hey Sam and... Bobby?"

"Nice to see ya remember me," he said with a friendly smile.

"Of course. This is my brother William... this is uncle Bobby."

"Nice to meet ya. The little man told me about ya," said Bobby, gently shaking the blind man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too... or hear you anyway. I've heard a lot about you from my sister, and Dean here."

Big Dean raised his eyebrows when he saw little Dean's friends were two grown-ups, and not children his own age. "Hey, I'm Dean," he said, holding his hand out to Alanna.

"I'm Alanna, and this is my brother William. Nice to meet you."

Dean grinned, and kissed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine," he said, making her blush.

"Isn't the kid called Dean?" asked a confused William.

"Yep. But I'm Dean the kni-" Dean shook his head. "I'm Dean knight. I'm... a family friend. Mini-me's named after me," he explained to avoid confusion.

"Oh, so you're the famous Dean knight we're always hearing about?" asked Alanna, smiling down at the little boy.

"Yeah," agreed little Dean, still busy stroking the dog. "You's pwetty. But not more dan my Zeppin, he bestest doggy ever and ever."

"Will you leave the dog alone?" asked Sam, watching his brother. "Knowing you, you'll probably want to take her home."

Dean pouted, and stood up to climb up onto Alanna's knee to give her a hug. "Dere go." He got down, and climbed up onto William's knee. "Hiya Wiam. It Dean... member me?"

William smiled, and turned sightless eyes to the little boy. "Of course I do."

"YAY!" cheered the little boy, giving William a hug. "I see'd cowns in circus... and funny misters. Dis mister hitted baoons wiv knife... den monkeys... and... and bear."

"Wow. Sounds like a lot of fun."

Big Dean sat down on the edge of the bench right beside Alanna. "How do you know mini-me?"

"Once when he was out with his uncle Bobby, Dean saw me, and wanted to give me a hug to make me better."

Dean smiled, and nodded. That sounded like his little dude. He turned to look at his younger self, and saw him grinning and telling the blind man what he looked like today.

"I's wight happy... and biiiiiig smile again. I gotted my's hat on. Unca Bee-bee gotted it, wight?" Dean put his finger to his lips, thinking. "Um... my feckwes dere." He pointed at William's nose. "Dey happy awell. My Dean knight got feckwes. My's yewwow hair not spiky up, it sad today."

"Your hair is sad, is it?"

Sam and Bobby were watching the two with smiles, both very proud of their boy.

"Ooh ooh. I's wear AC/DC, dey wock," declared Dean, raising his tiny fist in the air. He looked up, and his eyes went wide when he saw something colourful. "WOW!"

William jumped slightly at the sudden yell. "What's wrong?"

"Um... wow... Dey wainboo," Dean told him, pointing up at the sky. "Wook."

"Er... I can't, blind here," said the older man, waving his hand.

"Oops. It wight pwetty... it gotted wed... and boo... and gween..." Dean listed the colours of the rainbow.

Big Dean was watching them, his eyes filling with tears as he watched his younger self talking to his blind friend. If it wasn't for the fact that they looked almost identical, he wouldn't have believed that this sweet loving little boy was actually him.

Sam looked over, and frowned worriedly when he saw all the emotion in those big green eyes.

Dean saw Sam looking at him with concern, so he cleared his throat, and grinned at him to show he was okay.

Sam smiled back, and turned back to his little brother, who was still busy listing the colours, even some that weren't in the rainbow.

"It nice, in't it Wiam?" asked Dean when he finally finished telling him about the rainbow.

"It sounds like the best rainbow in the world."

Dean started giggling again. "Ooh ooh," he said, putting his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a little bag of M&M's. "Wook. Want some my's spesal candy? Dey Mmmmms." He asked Sam to open them for him, and put two in William's hand. "Dey make happy happy joy joy. I woves Mmmmms." He got down, then carefully climbed up onto Alanna's knee again.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Alanna when the little boy gave her some of his favourite candy.

Dean offered some to his family, then started eating the rest of them. His little legs were swinging as he crunched happily on his M&M's. "Want some, 'Owwy?"

"No. She doesn't eat candy."

"Kay den." As Dean continued eating his M&M's, he grinned over at his older self, looking so cute with his little freckled nose scrunched up like that.

Big Dean couldn't help laughing, and shaking his head. He looked at the woman in the wheelchair, who was watching the little boy on her knee with a smile. "So... have you got any kids? You're pretty good with mini-me there."

"No. I've never had any relationship long enough to think about it... and now..." She shook her head. "Men don't seem to want to go out with a woman stuck in a chair."

"Why? You're hot," said Dean, making them laugh. Leave it to Dean to get straight to the point. "Not all men are douchebags, you know. To be honest, I don't even see the chair, I just see a hot young woman."

"I'm not that young, I'm older than you," said Alanna, blushing as the handsome young man spoke to her.

"Not by much. Still... doesn't change your looks."

"My Dean knight aways wight. You weally weally pwetty," said little Dean, giving her his cutest smile, and fluttering his long eyelashes.

Alanna smiled at him, then turned to Sam. "He's gorgeous. He's definitely going to be a heart-breaker when he grows up."

"Yeah, I know."

"I not bweaked noffing. Why's evybody say dat? I not bweaked noffing, I good," sulked little Dean, not understanding what they meant.

"We didn't say you broke anything, kiddo. It means that all the girls are going to love you when you're bigger... and you'll have hundreds of girlfriends like Fonzie."

"YAY!" Dean smiled at Alanna. "I gotted woads girlfwiends when I's big."

"I bet you'll have a million," Alanna told him, smiling back.

Little Dean giggled, before turning to look down at the duck pond. "Wook... Birdies. Awwwww. Dey cute. Wiam... um dey pwetty birdies... dey fying... and... and one not... and go water wiv duckys."

William chuckled to himself. He really liked this kid.

"I've brought some bread," Alanna told him, holding up the bag of bread that she had placed in her chair beside her legs. "Do you want to go feed the ducks?"

"Yes pwease." Dean went to climb down, but Alanna started slowly wheeling herself down to the small pond with him still on her knee.

"Wow," he whispered, clinging tightly to her blouse. He turned to look up at her with a bright smile. "I's widing."

Alanna smiled back. "Here we go." She put the brake on her chair beside the pond, and handed Dean a handful of bread.

"Fank you," said the little boy, throwing the bread into the water. "Awwwww. Wook baby one. Wow. I want keep baby ducky."

"I don't think the mommy would let you, sweetheart."

"He name... Bu.. Dwu... um... Chucky."

"So, he's named Chucky the ducky?"

"Yeah," he said, giggling again.

Back on the bench, the men sat and watched the two of them. Sam told the blind man what his sister and the little boy were doing.

"She loves those ducks. She always comes here to feed them."

"Mini-me loves every animal there is, so no wonder they get along so well."

"Well, I don't think he likes spiders anymore," said Sam, before telling them about the 'growling 6 foot spider' incident.

The two by the pond looked back over at the bench when they heard all four of the men laughing. "What funny?"

"Don't know, love," said Alanna, throwing some bread further into the pond. "Here Alice."

"Who dat?"

"Do you see that duck there?" asked Alanna, pointing at the pure white duck. "I've named her Alice."

"Hiya Awice," said the little boy, waving. The duck started quacking, making Dean gasp. "She say hiya to me."

"She likes you. The one beside her is Fredrick."

"Hiya Fwedwick." Dean threw some bread to his new friends, and turned to grin when Sam walked over to them. "Hiya Sammy. I gotted new fwiends. See dem?" he asked, pointing at the ducks.

Sam smiled, and knelt beside the chair. "Oh wow. They're nice, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Dey two's Awice and Fwedwick... Dey 'Ana's fwiends."

"I guess you two are more alike than I thought."

"You's see Chucky ducky, Sammy? He wight cute," Dean told him, pointing at the smallest of the baby ducks.

"Let me guess... you want to take him home?"

"Yeah." Dean got a handful of bread, then climbed down from Alanna's lap, and walked closer to the pond.

"Dean, be careful," said Sam, raising his voice slightly. He stood up, ready to shoot over if Dean looked like he was going to fall in.

Dean knelt beside the small pond, and put the bread right next to Chucky. "Dere go." Two of the bigger ones came over, but he tried to wave them away. "Nooooo. You's have dat," he told them, pointing at the bread Alanna had thrown in. "Dis my's fwiend." His eyes went wide in awe when the little duck ate a tiny piece of the bread. "Come see come see. Sammy Sammy, come."

Sam smiled and walked over to kneel beside his little brother, so he could see the cute little duck. "Aw. He's a cute little guy."

Dean was grinning ear to ear when Chucky started quacking. "Wow. Sammy Sammy... he talk to me. Awwwwww." He knelt closer to the little duck, holding his hand out to him. "Hiya, I Deanie."

"Careful," said Sam, grabbing the back of Dean's leather jacket so he didn't fall in.

Big Dean and Bobby were smiling as they watched little Dean with the ducks. Dean was the one to tell William this time, he didn't think it was fair that the poor guy didn't know what was going on, so like little Dean, he kept letting him know what he was missing.

After awhile, Sam and Alanna managed to part Dean from the ducks. After he said goodbye to his friends, Sam led his sulking brother back to the bench.

"What's with the face?" asked a laughing Dean.

"I want stay wiv Chucky."

"Dean, you can't stay here all night with the ducks," Sam told him, sitting back on the bench with Dean on his knee.

"Big meanie." Dean crossed his arms, but smiled when Alanna joined them. "Fank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Whenever I come here, I'll look after Chucky for you, okay?"

Dean giggled, and nodded. "'Kay. Wiam, I gotted baby ducky fwiend... he Chucky... and... and he wight 'ittle and yewwow. And he talk to me."

"Did he? Wow, I bet he's very smart, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He bootful and pwetty," he said, before climbing down to see Holly. "Hiya."

"Is there anybody this kid doesn't like?"

"The one person he hates is this horrible kid named Carl. He's about 2 years older than Dean, but he made the mistake of hitting the Impala, and saying something nasty about our mom... and Dean lost it, and kicked the crap out of him," Sam told him with a proud smile.

"Aw. Bless him," said Alanna, smiling down at him.

Dean was giggling again as Holly rolled over to be stroked, her tail wagging in excitement. "Wiam... you's doggy wight cute."

"Everyone always says that," said William, bending down to stroke behind Holly's ears.

After fifteen minutes, Dean finally decided to sit back with his big brother. "Hiya Sammy."

"Hiya kiddo," said Sam, hugging him to his chest, and kissing the blond hair. "Love you."

"Woves you awell."

"What time is it?" William asked them.

"Um..." Little Dean picked up Sam's hand so he could see the gold watch. "Erm... It tenty hundwed five."

William laughed. "That's a big time, isn't it?"

"It's just past four," Sam told him.

"Thanks."

Little Dean was watching his blind friend with a frown. "Why's kiss make better... but not eyes?"

"Er... My eyes can't get better," answered William, turning in the direction of the voice.

"But why?" asked the little boy. He didn't understand why 'all better kisses' always made him better, but they didn't make his friends better.

The men looked at each other, but didn't know what to tell him.

"Because... my eyes are too poorly for kisses to help them."

"I give biiiiiiiiig kiss den," said Dean, crawling over to sit on William's knee. "Cwose eyes." When William closed his eyes, he gently kissed each eyelid for several seconds.

Big Dean and Sam once again had tears in their eyes. Just when they didn't think this kid could get any sweeter, he had to prove them wrong. It was hard to believe such a big heart could fit into a small body.

"Um... better now?" asked the little boy, pulling away.

William opened his eyes, and smiled sadly. "No."

"But why?" The little boy started getting upset, his bottom lip poked out and started trembling. "I sad."

William gave the poor kid a hug. "You may not have helped my eyes, but you made me feel better."

"You's getted scared in dark? It scawy."

"No. The dark doesn't scare me, especially when I know people are with me," the older man told him in a soft voice. "There's no need to be afraid of the dark, it won't hurt you." William squeezed the little shoulder gently. "Even though I only live in darkness, I know it isn't always dark... especially when I meet kind little boys like you."

Dean looked up at him with teary green eyes. "You's pwomise not scareded?"

"I promise."

The little boy knelt on his knee, and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck gently. "Better hug," he whispered, thinking that if an 'all better kiss' didn't work, then a hug would.

Big Dean looked away, and wiped his watery eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. "I got a fly in my eye," he announced. Even though he had heard plenty of times about how sweet and loving his younger self was, it was the first time he had seen him in action, it was enough to break anyones heart.

Sam and Bobby were near tears too. Alanna didn't try to hold them back, the tears falling silently as she watched her brother and the upset little boy.

* * *

When they got home, they let the dog out of the kitchen. Zeppelin was excited, and ran over to his two Deans, licking them all over.

Nobody noticed the edge of the devils trap had been scratched, which was hidden under the rug. They also didn't notice the lock on the door had been tampered with while they were out.

"Hey boy," said big Dean, kneeling to stroke the happy dog.

"HIYA ZEPPIN!" yelled the younger Dean, joining him. "Woves you, Zeppin." He threw his arms around the dogs neck and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Later, the little family were trying to decide what to watch.

"What about the Exorcist?" suggested Dean. "The Ring... The Grudge... Halloween... Childs play... IT... Misery... Carrie... Saw... Nightmare on Elm street... The Omen... Psycho..." His eyes lit up. "Ooh ooh, we've got to watch the Shining."

Sam was staring at his brother like he had three heads. "Are you crazy?"

"Only on a Friday," answered Dean with a shrug.

"Little Dean is only four, do you want to scare the poor kid to death?"

"Oh come on, Sam. They're only movies, they won't scare him."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting my little brother watch movies like that... they're too scary for him. Do I have to remind you, he's only four."

"So? He's tough... just like me," said Dean with a smirk.

"No. No way. If I can help it, I'm not letting him see anything scary until he's at least thirty."

"Bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"Not really. I just want to protect him. What's the scariest thing you saw when you were four?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, the smile dropping from his face as he became serious. "You know the answer to that, Sam."

"Yeah, well I don't want him to see anything scary, whether it's real or on the TV. Now choose something sane people would want to watch."

Dean sat silently on the couch as he thought of something suitable. "Okay, I'm out," he said after several minutes had passed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What about..." He started going through the channels, stopping on a romance he had once seen with Jessica. "What about this?"

It was Dean's turn to stare at his brother. "Are you trying to bore me to death, or what? I don't do romantic movies, I'd rather stab myself in the eyes."

"It's a good movie, I watched it with Jess," Sam told him, a sad look in his eyes.

"Fine," sighed Dean, settling back on the couch.

Little Dean was watching the screen with an unimpressed look. "What dis cwap?"

"It's not crap. It's about this man and woman who love each other," Sam told him, not looking away from the TV.

Little Dean watched for two more minutes, looking completely bored.

* * *

After the movie was over, Sam turned to his two Deans, and was surprised to see them both asleep. "What happened there? How long have they been asleep?"

The older man chuckled. "They've been asleep for the past hour."

"You sure they're not faking sleep?"

"The little man definitely ain't. He'd be giggling by now."

Sam smiled as he watched the two sleeping, they made such a cute sight, snuggled up to each other like that. After five minutes, he nudged big Dean's side to wake him up.

Dean jerked, and shot up. "I'm not asleep!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. He realised the credits were rolling, and started clapping. "Oh wow. That was the best movie ever."

"Dean, you've been unconscious for about an hour."

"I have not. I was... er... My eyelids decided they had something important to tell me... so I had to listen."

"Uh-huh," said Sam, not believing one word. "Dean, you were asleep, admit it."

"Oh alright," said Dean dramatically. "It was **the** most boring movie I have ever seen in my life. It bored me to sleep... happy now?"

"Yeah." Sam picked the remote up, and started going through the channels to see if there was anything else on that would keep them all awake.

"Leave this on," said Dean when he saw wrestling. "We haven't missed 'Taker. Hey, little dude. Wake up."

"I not gay," mumbled Dean, making the men laugh.

"Come on, 'Taker's on soon. Do you want to see him kick some ass?"

"UNDAKER!" yelled little Dean, eyes shooting open.

"Yeah. 'Taker will be on in a minute," big Dean told him with a laugh.

Dean looked adorably confused as he rubbed his eyes. "You's not Undaker."

"I never said I was, little dude. He's going to be on the TV soon."

"Oops. 'Kay den," said the little boy, turning to the TV.

* * *

After wrestling finished, Sam said it was time for little Dean to go to bed.

"Nooooo, Sammy. Pwease I stay awake? Watch... um... sumfing? Pweeeeaaaaase?" begged the little boy, giving them the huge eyes and pouted lips.

"Dean put the lips away."

Dean's pout became even bigger, eyes going rounder and sadder.

"Fine," said Sam, rolling his eyes. "I swear, you can get me to do anything you want with those things."

Dean's face lit up. "Ooooh. You's get on Impa... and... and dance wiv umpants on head... and sing? But not scawy singing."

"Er..." Sam stared at his brother. "Maybe later, kiddo." He looked over at big Dean and Bobby, and saw they were struggling not to laugh at the thought of Sam on the roof of the Impala, singing and dancing with his underpants on his head.

Dean started giggling and clapping. "We's watch junga book?"

"Sure, why not? I've already bored you to sleep once, it's only fair you watch something you like before you go to bed."

* * *

That night, while the little family were asleep, a group of demons broke into the house. The line of salt in-front of the door was broken, making it easy for them to pass through.

They only had one target- little Dean. It would be easier to kill him now that he was only small and harmless. He had been a pain in their ass for far too long. The rest of them would be unharmed, unless they interfered. Dying was easy, but having to live without their beloved Dean would be a fate worse than death for the small family. They wanted the Winchesters to suffer, and if they died quickly, they wouldn't.

They locked Bobby in his room, by putting a chair under the handle. One of the more braver ones grabbed hold of the sleeping dog, and locked him in the small bathroom, while the leader took hold of the little boy, and ran outside with him, a few others following behind him now that they had Dean.

Outside, the demon who had Dean, looked down at him, eyes as black as the night sky. "Mmmm, Winchester." Dean flinched slightly in his sleep, eyes fluttering slightly. "You'll be asleep permanently when we're done with you," he told him, an evil smile on his face. He climbed into the back of the waiting vehicle with the other demons.

The little boy jerked awake when the van door slammed shut. "S'my?" His eyes went wide when he saw all of the people surrounding him. "SAMMY!" he yelled when the demon in the front seat started the van.

"Shut up, brat," said the leader, putting his hand over the kid's mouth. "One more word, I'll break your neck."

Dean stopped struggling, and started whimpering in fear.

Back in the house, the frantic barking from the bathroom and banging down the hall woke Dean and Sam up. The first thing Sam noticed was his brother missing, and a strange man beside his bed. He grabbed the knife from the bedside table, and threatened the remaining demon. "Where's my brother, you son of a bitch?"

"Been taking lessons from your brother, have we?" asked the demon, not intimidated.

Big Dean grabbed the colt, which he had under his pillow, and joined his brother. "You won't be laughing in a minute, chuckles."

The demon looked surprised to see big Dean. "You..."

"Me," Dean smirked. "Answer the question... Where. Is. Little. Dean. If you don't answer within the next two seconds, I'll blow your brains out." He held the gun up to show he meant it.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You won't find him before we kill him," said the demon, grinning nastily. "It'll be slow and painful... we want fun with him first. Torture sounds like a lot of fun." His face lit up at the thought of torturing Dean Winchester. "But you'll never see your precious Dean again."

Sam stepped forward, his face furious. "WHERE IS HE!" He shoved past the demon, but didn't get far when he felt a blow to the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Son of a bitch," Dean breathed when the demon used his unconscious brother as a shield.

"You kill me, you kill your brother," said the demon cockily. The pipe he had used on Sam was thrown to the floor as he got a better grip on him.

Dean gritted his teeth in anger when the demon started walking backwards, dragging Sam with him. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, and opened them again, revealing cold green eyes. "Go to hell," he whispered, pulling the trigger.

The demons eyes went wide in shock when the bullet struck him right between the eyes, and he fell to the ground dead, landing on top of Sam.

"Dammit." Dean rushed over to his brother, and knelt beside him to see the back of his head was bleeding from the blow. "Son of a-" He turned Sam around, and shook him frantically. "Sammy. SAMMY!"

When Sam remained motionless, Dean ran his hand over his own face in frustration. He blamed himself, he should have heard them coming. 'This is my damn fault. How the hell could I lay there sleeping when there were demons in the house?' He jumped when the hammering down the hall became louder. "Crap," he said, before running to Bobby's room, to let him out.

"About damn time, boy," said an angry Bobby. "What the hell?"

"Don't ask. Go check on Sam, and let Zep out," Dean called over his shoulder as he took off running outside. He looked around the deserted yard and yelled, "MINI-ME!" There was no answer, but the stars twinkling above him.

Dean's heart sank. "No." Going back into the house, he saw the damaged devils trap in-front of the door, and ran back upstairs to see Bobby and Zeppelin beside a still unconscious Sam.

"Where's the little man?"

Dean shook his head. "Demons got him."

Bobby stood, an angry look on his face. "What do ya mean, demons got him? How did they get in?"

"Devils trap under the rug was scratched. Did you salt the doors and windows tonight?"

"OF COURSE I DID, YA DAMN IDJIT! YA WERE THERE!"

"Alright... chill. We'll get him back. They said they were going to... t-torture him before they killed him slowly... so we've got time."

"Yeah, time the little man may not have. What if..." Bobby trailed off, eyes tearing up at the thought of what would happen to his boy if they didn't get him back in time.

"We'll know if they kill him if I suddenly drop dead."

"That's not funny."

"Wasn't supposed to be," said Dean seriously. "If I died right now, I really wouldn't care... but mini-me does not deserve it." He knelt beside Sam, and checked his pulse, sighing when he felt the strong beat. "I'm going to kill every one of those demonic bitches, and send them back where they belong."

Zeppelin was sniffing and nuzzling Dean's Metallica teddy, which was discarded on the floor, and whining softly.

"Hey, it's okay Zep," Dean told him, not noticing the teddy seemed smaller than usual. "Hey Bobby... help me get Sam back on the bed, we can't leave him here all night."

Bobby walked back over to help lift the young man's legs, so the two could carry him back to his bed. Laying him down, being careful with the back of his head, they covered him up and sat on either side of the bed, thinking about how they were going to get the little boy back.

"It's alright, Sammy," said Dean, sitting beside his brother, stroking his hair back from his forehead. "We'll get him back."

When Sam didn't move, Dean's eyes narrowed. He was beyond pissed this time. They not only had the balls to hurt his brother, but they took his little dude too.

The narrowed green eyes blazed angrily.

Those sons of bitches were going to pay.

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	73. Dean's taken by Demons P1

**CHAPTER SEVENTY THREE**

**This chapters for Montainer who wanted demons to go after little Dean. I had to put it in 2 parts since this was a lot longer than I thought.  
**

**Dean's been taken, his family try to get him back.  
**

"Those sons of bitches are dead," fumed Dean, throwing weapons into his duffel. "How's Sam?"

Bobby leaned over Sam, who was still laying on his bed. "He's alright. Still out, but I think he's going to be okay."

Dean nodded, and tried to calm Zeppelin down, who was barking and going mad around the bedroom. "Chill out, Zep. We're going to get him back." He got the huge bottle of holy water and big bag of salt out, and mixed them together. "That's done."

Bobby was looking down at the body on the floor. "What the hell am I going to do about that?"

"Throw him down the toilet with the rest of the crap."

"Ya do know it's just a person now the demons gone? He should be buried."

"Fine, call DJ, and ask him to help move the body," Dean told him as he continued getting ready.

"I'm coming with ya."

"No, you're not. You stay here with Sam."

"The hell I am. Those bastards took my boy, what the hell do ya want me to do? Sit here with my thumbs up my ass? I don't think so."

"I'm going, you stay to make sure Sam's okay. If he doesn't wake up in the next few hours, take him to a hospital."

"Ya do know that as soon as Sam wakes up, he'll want to go after his brother?"

"Fine. I'll keep my phone on, so geekboy can track me. There'll be no point in telling him to stay here when he knows mini-me's in danger, you know how stubborn he is."

"I wonder where he got that from."

Dean ignored the comment, and continued with what he was doing. "Make sure he's okay before he goes running around. I hope mini-me does his best to fight back like I taught him."

"How the hell do ya expect a four year old to fight back against demons?"

"He's a tough kid. Don't worry, we'll get him back, and they'll pay. If they want to kill me, that's fine, I don't care... but screw with the people I love..." Dean shook his head. "I'll rip their skins off, then send them back to hell piece by piece. They made a fatal mistake in taking the little dude."

"How are ya going to find the little man before they hurt him?"

Zeppelin barked to get their attention, nudging Dean's hand. "Quiet Zep." He looked at the dog for several seconds, and grinned. "Zep. Who more better than a dog to track down the one person he loves more than anything. If anybody can track his scent, it's Zep. Are you going to come find our little dude with me?" he asked, stroking the dog.

Zeppelin barked, and wagged his tail in excitement.

"I'll take that as a hell yeah. I need to prepare Zep to go against a group of demons. He can't walk in there naked." His eyes went wide, and he snapped his fingers. "I just had a brainwave."

"Should I call an ambulance?" asked Bobby with a straight face.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Ha ha. Very funny. Have you got any clear nail polish?"

"Do I look like a cross-dresser, boy?"

Dean looked Bobby up and down, and shuddered. "Thanks for the image. I think I need to bleach my brain. Sam has some," he said, running into the little bathroom.

"Why the hell does Sam have nail varnish? Have ya got something ya want to tell me?" Bobby asked Dean when he came back in with the item.

"It's supposed to help you stop biting your nails or some weird gay crap like that."

"Why do ya need it?"

"You'll see in a minute." Dean got out the big bottle of holy water and salt, and carefully poured some in with the clear nail varnish.

"Are ya planning on dressing like a woman, and charming the demons?"

"It's for Zep. I need to prepare him," answered Dean, shaking the little tub with the mixture in.

"What for? A manicure?"

Dean called for Zeppelin, and quickly coated the sharp claw-like nails in the mixture. "Since Zep can't carry any weapons, I'm giving him a way to inflict damage with the weapons he has."

Bobby finally got it. "Oh. Good thinking, boy."

"I know," said Dean with a smirk. "I'm a frigging genius." When he finished, he put the bottle of holy water and salt into the duffel with the weapons, making sure he had plenty of syringes too. "Ooh ooh." He ran back into the bathroom, and brought out an old toothbrush, which he put in the bag too.

"What the hell are ya planning on doing with that? Giving the demons a dental check up?"

Dean finished getting everything ready, putting his phone into his pocket. "When we get there, I'll finish preparing Zep," he told him, putting his leather jacket on. "Take care of him for me."

"Of course I will. Take care of yerself too, understand?" said Bobby, giving Dean a quick hug. "Call me when ya get anything."

"Okay. I'll probably see you soon. Knowing Sam, he'll wake up when I'm gone, and be ready for a fight." Dean whistled, and snapped his fingers. "Come on, boy."

Zeppelin barked, and ran out of the room and downstairs. "I guess he's eager to get going," Dean laughed, picking up the bag, before he ran out too.

"See ya, kid," said Bobby, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Sam to wake up.

* * *

"GET OFF ME!" yelled a struggling little Dean, trying to bite the demon who was carrying him into the building. "'ET ME GO!"

"Shut it, Winchester." The demon turned to the others, while keeping hold of the struggling little boy. "Go set the room up, I'll keep our guest company."

"Yes sir," they said in unison, walking in a different direction.

Dean tried not to panic when he was carried into a room, and he saw the cage in the corner. "NO! GET OFF ME! I'S WANT MY SAMMY!"

The demon threw him in the cage, and slammed it shut. He ignored the little boy's scream when he hit the floor. "I want you to shut the hell up, but we don't all get what we want," said the demon, locking the cage up.

Dean stood up, and put his little hands on the bars, shaking it frantically. "'Et m-me out," he pleaded, he was so scared.

The demon smirked, and started shaking the keys, taunting him. "Nope." He sighed happily, sitting in-front of the cage. "My name's Kione."

"I not care... I's want go home... G-Go seeps... SAMMY!" he said, shaking the bars harder. "M-My Sammy come... and... and h-he die you."

The demon ignored him again, getting a knife out, and playing with it as he studied his little prisoner. "You're very pretty for a boy. You haven't lost your looks as you grew up," he said, a nasty smile crossing his face. "I can't wait for the others to finish with that room."

"What woom?" asked the tiny Winchester fearfully, stilling his frantic actions.

Kione grinned, and slashed the knife in Dean's direction, narrowly missing the little face when he flinched away. "We've been after you for a long time, Winchester. When we've finished with you, there's going to be nothing left but a river of blood."

Dean flinched again, putting his thumb in his mouth, whimpering in fear.

"I can't wait to slice into you, and cut you open like a thanksgiving turkey." He closed his eyes, and licked his lips. "Delicious."

"I not food," said Dean, bottom lip pouted, giving the look which would normally melt anyones heart. "I's want go home. W-why peeples aways want hurt me? I-I's adowabwe."

"Mmmm. Not the word I'd use."

"My Sammy say it, he aways wight. He gotted biiiiig bwain." Dean held out his little hands wide. "And... and... dere..." He pointed at his little forehead. "It wight big... dat where Sammy biiiiig bwain go."

"I don't care about your precious Sammy. You're never going to see him again."

"W-Why? I's want my Sammy." Dean was glaring hatefully at the nasty mister. "My... My unca Bee-bee take you's head off, den put up ass... den... um... den see my Sammy and Dean knight kick cw-cwap out you," he told him, trying to repeat what he heard big Dean say at the circus.

Kione laughed again, not the slightest bit intimidated. "Nobody is going to come for you," he told him, grinning evilly. "Your precious family is dead. We killed your beloved Sammy, uncle Bobby... and last of all, your fleabag mutt."

Dean's eyes filled with tears, his face losing all colour. "No... no dey n-not. D-Dey... dey not die."

* * *

Back at the house, Sam was still unconscious, so Bobby decided to check the head wound. He sighed when he saw it was still bleeding, and got the first aid kit. "This could hurt," he said to the young man on the bed. "Sorry, but I've got to do it." He got out the necessary equipment, and turned Sam's limp body around, so he had better access to the wound.

Bobby got a razor, and shaved around the area, so he could get to it. When that was done, he started stitching the cut.

While he worked, Bobby spoke to Sam about Dean. He made promises he intended to keep, about getting the little boy back before they hurt him.

Three stitches later, Bobby put the needle down, and cleaned up. "Come on, Sam. Wake up, dammit... The little man needs ya."

* * *

"Come on, Zep," said Dean, driving around in the Impala. Zeppelin was sitting beside him, head hanging out of the window as he sniffed the night air. "You must have his scent by now."

Zeppelin looked over at him, whining softly.

Dean's expression softened, and he reached over to stroke the dog's head. "Don't worry Zep. We'll find him."

Zeppelin growled and barked, making Dean laugh. "You bet your ass we will."

* * *

Kione reached his hand through the biggest hole in the cage, and grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean cried out, and pulled away. "GET AWAY!" He threw himself into the corner of the cage, and yelled, "YOU'S DOODLE HEAD!"

The demon narrowed his eyes, and unlocked the cage. "That's not very nice, Winchester," he said in a low voice, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him up.

"Weave me awone." Dean punched him in the stomach three times, then in-between the legs. "'Et me go."

"If you wanted to play with that, all you had to do was ask," he said, unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling the zip down.

"Get you's doodle away," whimpered Dean, backing away. "Dat next me, wight? I bite it."

The demon smirked, and knelt in-front of Dean. "Mmmm. I like pain." He grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, and leaned closer. "I guess that can wait until later. But for now..."

Dean flinched when the man came close to him. "G-Get away," he said in a trembling, tearful voice. "I's want go home."

Kione ignored him, and licked the freckled cheek. "I can taste your fear. Mmmm," he said, sniffing him. "Smells good too."

Dean was suddenly angry, and punched him again. "OFF MERCYDICE!" He kicked him in the leg twice, and spat on his face. "You's big stoopid bug-fugwy stoopid face."

"You've got a big mouth for such a small body," he said, grinning nastily. "But we can fix that." He back-handed Dean across the mouth, making him cry out, and fall to the floor.

Tears were streaming down the little face, but Dean wiped them away, glaring bravely. "Kiss m-my's 'ittle ass, and... and go 'ell, yo-you s-s-sonabitshh," he said in a trembling voice. The poor little thing was terrified, and he desperately wanted his Sammy, but he was doing his best to be brave and strong like his heroes had taught him.

Kione's eyes turned cold. "You're going to pay for that, you little piss-ant," he said threateningly, grabbing the little throat, and squeezing. He grinned as he watched the big green eyes widen, and plead with him. He loved watching the life go out of a child's eyes.

Dean choked, and tried to struggle against the tight grip, but he couldn't- the demon was too strong. "S-S-Sa-" The green eyes rolled back, and he passed out cold.

* * *

Bobby was sat watching the still unconscious Sam. He checked the head injury, and sighed in relief when there didn't seem to be any more bleeding, the stitches were holding. "Come on, kid. The little man needs ya. Wake up."

Sam continued to lay there motionless.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE!" yelled Kione, throwing a bucket of water over the little boy.

Dean started coughing, and opened his eyes. He wiped his wet face, and sat up, blinking rapidly as a wave of dizziness washed over him. The little freckled face crumpled when he looked up to see the nasty mister standing above him. When the demon chucked the bucket on the floor and reached for him, Dean bit his hand as hard as he could, and quickly crawled out of the cage.

Kione laughed, and went after him. "You won't get far, Winchester."

"WEAVE ME AWONE!" yelled Dean, standing up, and holding onto his already bruising neck as he ran out of the open door.

The demon followed him. "Oooh. I like games."

The terrified little Winchester ran, shooting glances behind him to see if the man was following. He cried out when he saw the man slowly following him with a sly smile on his face.

"One... two... Kione's coming for you..." sang the demon in the tune of the Freddy Krueger song.

Dean started crying as he looked around for somewhere to hide. There were two pathways, he didn't know which one to choose, so he went left. Down the corridor, he checked each door, but either they were all locked, or the handle was too high.

He was starting to panic when he heard the man laughing. "S-Sammy hewp me p-pw-pwease," he whimpered, coming to a stop at the black door at the end of the corridor. Dean reached up a little hand, but the handle was too high. "Oh no." He turned, and ran back in the direction he came, but froze when he saw the demon getting closer.

"Sammy... p-pwease." Dean was shaking in fear as he looked around for somewhere to hide. "N-Need my Sammy," he said, running.

There was another laugh. "Sammy can't hear you, he's dead."

"NO, H-HE NOT!" Dean looked around, and nodded when he found a tiny hole in the wall. "Hide," he whispered, getting down onto his hands and knees, before crawling inside.

"Three... four... you're going to live no more..."

Dean cried out when he realised the voice was closer. His eyes went wide in horror, slapping his hand over his mouth, wincing when he hurt his cut lip. "Pwease not find me."

The black door suddenly opened, and a woman came out. "What's the trouble?"

"Oh nothing, there's a little rat on the loose."

Dean closed his eyes, and started whispering to himself. "Pwease... m-mommy an-and daddy... hewp me... I-I's weally weally woads scared. Pwease. Woves you. Amoon." He opened his eyes, and screamed when he saw the woman knelt outside the hole.

"There you are," she said, reaching in to get him.

"GET AWAY!" Dean struggled as if his life depended on it, his little arms and legs swinging wildly as he was picked up. "GET O-OFF! I B-BITE YOU'S BOOBIES OFF!" he yelled, turning his upper body, and grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling as hard as he could.

The woman laughed, and pried the little hand off with her free hand. She tightened her grip on the struggling kid, wrapping both arms around the little body, pinning the arms.

Dean's little legs were kicking everywhere as he struggled. "'E-ET ME G-GO! YOU'S STOOPID FWEAKY BUG-FUGWY STOOPID POO-POO FACE!" He had never been so scared in his life, but he didn't want these people to hurt him, so he kept fighting.

"You can run, but you can't hide," said Kione, standing in-front of him.

Dean glared, and threw his head forward. There was a crunching sound as he head-butted the demon straight in the nose like his Dean the knight had taught him. "Owie. You hurted my head," he moaned, rubbing his forehead.

Kione frowned, and put his fingers to his broken nose. "You made me bleed, you little-" He suddenly grinned. "I like that."

"Ooh, he's a fighter," she said with a pleased smile. "I like when they fight back."

"Me too," said Kione, leaning close to smell the little face again.

Dean cried out in fear, but bit the demon's broken nose as hard as he could.

The demon struggled, but the more he did, the more Dean sank his teeth in. "Amara, get the little brat off me, before I break his damn neck."

Amara took hold of the little boy's face, and pried the jaws apart, so he let go of the demons nose.

"Damn. That kid is like a Rottweiler," said Kione, rubbing his bloody nose, which was covered in tiny teeth marks.

"I not Wotiwer, I Dean Winster," he said with a hateful glare, but it wasn't so intimidating since the little boy's big eyes were overflowing with tears.

Kione held his nose, and smiled. "That wasn't very nice, was it? Now apologise."

Dean spat on his face. "G-Go 'ell."

"In a minute. But first I want to take you with me," he said, taking Dean away from the other demon. "Finish with the room. I can't wait to get started."

Amara smiled, and nodded. "It's almost done," she told him, running back into the room. She couldn't wait either, Dean Winchester would soon be history.

* * *

Bobby sighed, and checked his watch. It had been an hour since his little man had been taken. God only knew what those demons were doing to him.

"Come on, kid. If yer going to wake up, it better be now. Those sons of bitches have our boy, he needs ya to wake up, and fight for him."

He jumped slightly when moaning suddenly came from the bed. "Sam?" he asked, leaning over to check on him. "Come on, Sam. Wake up, Dean needs ya."

"D'n?" His eyes suddenly widened, and he shot up in the bed. "Where's Dean?"

Bobby grabbed his shoulders, and lowered him down to the mattress. "Calm down."

"I-I can't... They've got him. They've got my little brother, Bobby," said Sam, fighting against the older man. "De-demons... they... let go."

"Sam, take a minute. I'm not trying to stop ya going after yer brother. Stay there a minute, while I check ya over."

Sam glared at him, but stayed still. After only two seconds, he threw Bobby's hands off him, and jumped up. "Yeah, great. I'm alright, can we go now?"

"Ya might have concussion."

Sam ignored him, and started getting some stuff together. "Have you heard anything from Dean yet?" he asked, getting the remaining weapons. His head hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

"No, nothing. But his cell is on, so we can track him."

"Good. Hurry up."

"It might help if ya get dressed. Ya won't look that intimidating if ya go kill demons in yer PJ's."

Sam sighed, and quickly changed his shirt, so his little brother didn't get freaked out by the blood. "There, are you happy? We need to find them before they get bored with little Dean and decide to kill him... if he dies..." He bit his lip, a tear falling down his face. "If little Dean dies... they both die. I'm not losing any of them."

Bobby looked grimly at the younger man. "But there's no way to know whether the little man is hurt or not."

Sam's expression turned cold. "If they've even touched one little blond hair on his head, I'm going to rip them apart with my bare hands."

Even Bobby flinched at the look on Sam's face. He rolled his eyes when Sam winced in pain, and put his hand to the back of his head. Why did the Winchesters have to be so stubborn?

Bobby reached over, and got the aspirin he had got out earlier. "Here. Take these. I'm not letting ya go without taking them."

"Fine." Sam took the three pills dry, and got out their colt from its hiding place.

Bobby frowned when he saw the gun. "I thought Dean took that."

"He took his, this is ours," Sam told him, making sure he had plenty of bullets. "What are you standing there for? We got work to do."

"Let me check ya over. Yer not going to do the little man much good if ya end up hurting yerself more," Bobby tried to reason with him.

"The only thing that'll make me feel better, is getting revenge, and holding my little boy in my arms."

'Me too,' thought Bobby, but didn't say. "Even if we follow Dean, he'll get there, and kill them all before we have a chance. That kid drives like a bat out of hell when someone he loves is in danger, and he's already an hour in-front of us"

"Dean will save some. He knows I'll want to get my revenge... especially on the one who took little Dean. He'll save him for me, I know he will." Sam's eyes filled with tears, but he wiped them away.

He couldn't get upset, not when he had to find his brothers.

* * *

The demon carried the struggling little Winchester back into his room. He threw the kid back in the cage, but before he locked it back up, he leaned in and punched the little boy in the face.

Dean screamed in pain, and laid there in a foetal position, crying his eyes out.

"Now, sit there and stay... like the good little dog you are."

Dean sat up, crying harder. "Um... Bite me, y-you... erm... you's 'ame fweaky bi-bitshh a-ass," he managed through his tears. He was trying to remember the words big Dean had taught him, but he got it mixed up. It was supposed to be 'freaky lame ass bitch.'

Kione smirked, wiping the blood from his broken nose. "And you're a little bitch, who's a pain in our ass... but not for long. As for the biting... that can wait until later."

Dean whimpered, and sniffled. He tried to glare, but he was too scared and upset. "M-My daddy come... an-and he die you. You's face... Wo-wook 'ike Shwek."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Kione mockingly. "I don't understand stupid talk."

"I not stoopid... I 'ittle boy. Why's nasty to me? I's not 'ike peeples be na-nasty to me," the tiny Winchester cried sadly. "I not do noffing."

Kione sighed, and got his knife out again. "You've done plenty. Now, shut up, you whiny little bitch." He suddenly reached forward, and cut the little hand that was clinging onto the bar.

"OWIE!" Dean cried, holding his hurt hand close to his chest.

The demon narrowed his eyes, and slashed the knife again.

This time, Dean threw himself backwards, landing on his bum so the knife cut a slice in his pajamas. He gasped, and looked at the slice in his stomach. "Oh no," he exclaimed, frantically pulling his top up to check if he was hurt, and sighed when he saw no blood. "You cutted Batman."

"Awww. Let's all get the tissues out," mocked the demon, pretending to wipe a tear.

* * *

"Dammit," said Dean, angrily hitting the steering wheel. "Where is he?"

Zeppelin whined, and looked back at Dean, puppy dog eyes out in full force.

"We will find him, I promise... keep trying to track him, okay? I know you can do it." He reached over with his free hand to check Zeppelin's nails, and felt they were still wet but not sticky. Hopefully the holy water would prevent it from drying, Zeppelin would need them when they got there. Dean grinned nastily, imagining the demon's screams when Zeppelin ripped into their flesh with his salty holy water covered nails. When Dean finished with him, Zeppelin would definitely be a weapon of torture against the demonic sons of bitches. He wouldn't be able to kill them, but it would hurt like hell.

Dean jumped when his phone suddenly started ringing, and reached down into his pocket to get it out. He growled as he struggled to get it out while he drove with his other hand. It took several seconds, but he finally managed to get it out and hold it to his ear. "Hello."

_"Hey, it's Sam. Have you found him yet?" _he asked as Bobby started the car._  
_

"It's good to hear you, Sammy. No sign of him yet. Are you okay?"

Sam shrugged, watching the scenery pass him by. _"Physically, I'm fine, my head hurts a little... but... __I need to know if he's okay. I need my brother."_

"I know... but we'll find him. I promise you Sammy, We'll get to him before they hurt him."

Sam blinked the tears back for the hundredth time since he woke up._ "I know. It's just... I love him so much. I need him... I need to hold him, and see with my own eyes that he's okay."_

Dean nodded in understanding. He jerked, almost crashing the Impala when Zeppelin suddenly started barking, and trying to jump out of the window. "Whoa, boy."

_"What's that? Is that Zeppelin? Has he smelled Dean?" _asked Sam, his eyes locked onto the laptop in-front of him. The little light which showed big Dean's location flashing. He turned to Bobby, and told him to step on it.

Zeppelin reached over, and gripped Dean's sleeve with his teeth. He rushed back to the window, barking frantically, tail wagging in his excitement.

Dean grinned. "Zep knows where he is."

Sam sighed in relief, and grinned too. "_Good. We'll see you soon." _He closed his phone, and gave directions to Bobby.

Dean may be over an hour in-front, so he would have a head start on the demons, but they would find them. He didn't care if Dean killed the rest, as long as he saved him the demon that took little Dean.

* * *

Little Dean gasped in shock when the door suddenly opened. His pale and bruised little face crumpled, more tears filling his big green eyes when he saw it wasn't his Sammy, but another nasty mister. "Oh no," he whispered, bottom lip trembling.

The newcomer smiled, and walked over. "Oh yes." He handed a bottle to Kione, who grinned happily. "Not such a cocky smartass now, are we?"

Dean wiped his eyes, and stuck his tongue out. "Yo-you's gotted baby doodle," he suddenly said, making Kione laugh.

"You know, I'm starting to like this kid," said Kione, turning to the other demon, who looked shocked. "He might be a little kid, but he's still got a big mouth on him. He wouldn't be Dean Winchester without it."

The other demon frowned. "He talks to me like that again, I'll be smacking that smart mouth right off him."

"Stop be nasty to me," said Dean with a sad look.

The new demon leaned close to the cage with an evil look. "That's nothing compared to what we're going to do to you in that room."

"My Zeppin bite you's doodle off," Dean answered back. He was scared to death, but he wasn't backing down. His Dean the knight had taught him to always fight back, and that's what he was doing. If it wasn't for big Dean, he wouldn't have the insults he did.

The demon growled, and reached in. "I'm going to cut yours off personally."

"Wait until later," said Kione, grabbing his arm.

The demon glared at the kid one more time, before walking out of the room.

"You know what's in this?" Kione asked Dean, waving the bottle around.

"What in it?"

The demon smiled, and turned it around so Dean could see the bee buzzing inside. "Whoever thought that the legendary Dean Winchester could be killed by a tiny bee." He tilted his head as Dean's eyes went wide, his breath hitching in fear.

"G-Get it away," said the little boy, backing away from him, his heart hammering in his chest at the sight of the bee. "P-Pwease."

"Nope." He waved the bottle teasingly, a smile on his face. "I guess bees to Dean Winchester are like Kryptonite to Superman."

Dean looked up at the demon with large fearful eyes. "I-I not sooperman. I-I Ba-batman," he said, pointing a trembling hand at his shredded Batman pajamas.

"You misbehave again... I'll be letting it loose," threatened the demon, knowing it was an empty threat. He wanted to kill the kid as slowly and as painfully as possible. Even though the bee sting would be painful, it wouldn't be slow enough for him to enjoy.

Dean was whimpering in fear. "N-No. I go-good, I good. Pw-pwease not d-die me."

Kione looked like he was enjoying the little boy begging.

Dean suddenly yawned, and started blinking rapidly, little hand rubbing his eyes. "I sweepy."

"Go to sleep then," Kione told him, placing the bottle on the floor beside him. "But if you do... I can promise you won't wake up."

Dean gasped in horror. "Dat nasty. Why's you nasty?"

"Because I like it. I'm not a nice guy... and little boys are my favourite toy."

"I's want go home... Miss Sammy."

Kione growled, face moving close to the cage. "How many times? Your family, including your precious Sammy are all dead. I killed them myself."

"Dey not. Why's say dat... dey not," cried the little boy, getting upset again. "M-My... Dey not up heaven." He started crying like he was heartbroken, and collapsed into sobs in the middle of the cage.

Kione grinned, enjoying what he was seeing. "Not so strong, are you?"

Dean crawled over into the corner, and sat with his legs to his chest, pale tear-streaked face hid in his arms as he cried softly.

"Damn, I wish I brought popcorn," sighed the demon, sitting back to watch.

"Sa-Sammy... Want m-my Sammy," Dean cried through his sobs. "I-I's sc-scared... S-Sammy."

* * *

Back in the Impala, big Dean suddenly shivered. "Don't worry, little dude. We're coming," he said, putting his foot down, his jaw clenched tightly in anger.

The Impala sped up as they made their way to where the little boy was.

When he got there, him and Zep were going to kick some ass.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	74. Dean's taken by Demons P2

**CHAPTER SEVENTY FOUR**

**This is again for Montainer. Also added a few 'baby' & 'daddy' moments for SilntWhisperer, who likes those moments. Warning for a bit of violence in this chapter.  
**

**Big Dean & Zeppelin save little Dean. The family get their revenge.  
**

"Eyes not see... um... Hands... twust... Dese ears wing... Face not..." the little boy sang softly to himself, rocking slightly in his corner. "Dis... um... not safe... peeples."

"Will you shut the hell up?"

"No. I sing Metaca... S-Sammy sing it when I's sad." Dean sniffled, and continued. "Um... Some monster... kind monster... Um... voice no more... Twust... hide fwom... Monster..." He covered his face, and cried again. "Sammy."

Kione rolled his eyes. If he knew the kid was going to be this annoying, he would have killed him straight away. "You really shouldn't have the name 'Winchester'... It should be 'Wimpchester'. You sure aren't tough enough to be named after the rifle."

Dean sniffled, and wiped his face as he looked up at the nasty mister. "I is stwong. My Sammy and Dean knight say dat... A-And I's cool."

"Your family will say anything so you don't start bitching and whining. You're nothing more than a sniffling waste of space. What are you going to do in a fight? Drown them with your tears?" he said mockingly. "Maybe hit them with a wet tissue?"

"Weave me awone," Dean whispered, pouting. "I-I hurted you's nose. Ha ha."

The demon glared, and checked to see if he had stopped bleeding. "Doesn't mean you're strong."

"It do. I beated boy when he nasty... he say nasty about my mommy," said the little boy sadly. "A-And he hitted my Impa."

"Oh no. Did you call the police?" asked Kione, acting shocked.

Dean looked at his hands sadly. "You's big nasty stoopid doodle-head."

"Will you stop with the stupid name calling already? Half the time I can't even understand a word you're saying."

Dean stuck his tongue out, and started his singing again. "Kind monster..."

* * *

Dean parked the Impala, and turned to the dog. "Are you sure this is the place?" he asked, looking out of the window at the big building up the street. He didn't want to park too close in-case the demons heard him.

Zeppelin barked, and pulled on Dean's sleeve again.

"I'll take that as a yeah," said Dean with a smile. He opened the door, and climbed out, holding the door open so Zeppelin could jump out too. "Whoa, before you go charging in there, I have to prepare you." He opened the trunk, and got his duffel out.

He put the colt, and demon killing knife into the waistband of his jeans, then put his shotgun inside of his jacket, and picked up the big bottle of holy water and salt mixture, and over 20 syringes.

Dean would prepare those in a minute, but first he had to prepare Zeppelin. "Come here, boy," he said, getting out every charm he had in the trunk to fasten them to the collar, along with the devils trap Zeppelin always wore on his tag.

"It's okay, Zep. I need to protect you from those bastards. This is every charm I have." Once all of the charms were attached to the collar, he took off a special charm he was wearing himself, and carefully put it around the dogs neck. "This one was made by an angel, so it'll probably be the best one. You'll need it more than me. I have plenty more." Dean smiled at the dog, then took out the old toothbrush, and got to work.

When Zeppelin was taken care of, Dean got out his set of night-vision goggles. He ducked so he was out of sight, and checked the front of the building. "Ah ha," he whispered when he saw the demon guarding the front of the place.

"You really think one little piss-ant demon is going to stop me? You really don't know who you're messing with," he whispered to himself.

Making sure there was nobody else, Dean knelt beside Zeppelin. "Hey Zep... When we get in there, I want you to kick some ass, okay? Those sons of bitches in there took our little Dude... and they may have hurt him..."

He stopped when Zeppelin bared his teeth and growled savagely, brown eyes blazing.

"I know how you feel, but you give everything you got against them." Dean paused to stroke the dog behind the ear. "But don't you die in there, you hear me? I already lost my Zep... I don't want to lose you too. If anything happened to you... I think the little dude would kill me. Are you ready?"

Zeppelin stood, and barked twice. "Alrighty then. Let's go show those demonic sons of bitches that the most feared word in hell is Winchester."

After telling Zeppelin the plan, Dean let the dog run around the building, while he hid behind a tree.

The demon outside turned around when he heard a noise. "Who's there?" he asked, stepping forward.

Dean grinned when Zeppelin barked, and ran past. The demon frowned when he saw the dog, and went after him.

"Good one, Zep," he whispered, getting out one of the syringes as he crept closer behind the demon. "Surprise," he said, grabbing the demon by the throat, tightening his grip when he struggled.

Dean plunged the syringe into the demons neck, and moved his hand so it covered the demons mouth when he screamed in agony.

An evil grin crossed Dean's face when the demon screamed louder. "Did that hurt? Holy water," he whispered as if it was a secret.

As the screams died down, Dean grabbed the knife, and stabbed the demon in the throat. "That's for messing with my family." He dropped the body to the ground, and stepped over it as he made his way into the building with Zeppelin.

* * *

Sam winced again, and rubbed the back of his head. Bobby noticed, and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little headache," Sam told him, putting his hand back down. He saw Bobby shooting glances at him. "What?"

"If yer hurt Sam, let me know. Do ya feel dizzy or anything?"

"No. I swear if I felt dizzy, I'd let you know... There's no way I'd put my brothers in danger like that." Sam knew it was the truth, but even if he did feel dizzy, there was no way he was sitting this one out. Even if he was half dead, he would still do whatever it took to save Dean.

He leaned forward when he saw the flashing light stop. "Hey Bobby, I think he's found him. He's not moving anymore," Sam told the older man with a smile. "Put your foot down."

As Bobby sped up, Sam gave him directions that would lead them to his little brother. "Please let him be okay, please please please," he whispered over and over.

* * *

In his cage, the little boy yawned again, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "M'nser," he mumbled, his little head lowering as he fought sleep.

Kione sat closer to the cage, his hand clenched around the handle as he imagined slicing into the kid's stomach.

Dean rubbed his eyes again, and looked up at the demon looking all adorable with the sleepy eyes. He was trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes open. "Eyes not..." he whispered, eyes slipping closed.

His head shot up, his eyes going wide. "Kind m-m'nser," he sang, laying down in a foetal position on the floor. He was so tired.

* * *

"Have you got anything yet, Zep?" Dean whispered quietly to the dog, who was slightly in-front of him. They had been walking around this maze-like place for about five minutes, but so far the dog hadn't got anything yet.

"Zep?" he asked, frowning when Zeppelin suddenly ran over to a big black door.

Dean crouched down, with his ear against the door. His eyes narrowed when he heard voices. "Looks like it's showtime," he said, winking at the German shepherd as he got out a little salt shaker.

Zeppelin looked up at Dean, head tilted, watching him spill a line of salt in-front of the door. "To keep those sons of bitches in. They're not going anywhere." After making sure the whole doorway was covered, he stood up. "Are you ready?"

Zeppelin bared his teeth, and growled.

"Good boy," he said, ruffling the dog's wet fur. "Remember what I said, okay?"

Inside the 'torture room', the group of demons were unaware they had been found. Amara asked one of the others to finish the little child's highchair, and handed him two pairs of small handcuffs. "Hurry."

The demon smiled, and took the offered items. "Almost time," he said as he fixed the handcuffs to each side of the altered chair.

The group span around in shock when the door was suddenly kicked open. "Hey, you Fugly lame-ass bitches. This a private party, or can anyone join in?" asked Dean, strolling into the room.

"Dean Winchester," growled one of the demons.

Dean grinned. "The one and only... Well, sort of."

"You made a big mistake coming here alone."

"Oh, I don't make mistakes... I slaughter them," he said, eyes narrowing dangerously. "And I didn't come alone, I brought company." He stepped aside, and in came Zeppelin.

The demons looked unimpressed. "A dog?" laughed a demon, looking around at the others. "He's brought a dog."

Dean glared, and Zeppelin growled. "You won't be laughing in a minute, when he's using your balls as a chew toy." As Dean spoke, he closed the door, and used the salt shaker to spill salt behind him. No demons were escaping, not until they had finished with them.

"You wanted Dean Winchester... you got Dean Winchester. Now let's play," said Dean, getting the knife out. "Who wants a trip to hell first?"

"I want the dog," one of them said, pointing at the German shepherd.

"Fine," said Dean with a shrug. "Go for it, Zep."

Furious growls filled the room as Zeppelin shot forward, and locked onto the demon's arm with his teeth.

Dean smirked when the demon started screaming in pain. "You really think I'm going to bring an unarmed dog in here? You're stupider than you look."

The demon tried to grab a handful of fur, but his hand started sizzling. "AHH! What the-" he said, staring at his burnt hand in shock.

"Salt and Holy water shower. Brushed his teeth in it too." Dean's smile dropped when he saw Amara pick up one of the machetes, and aim it at the dog. "I don't think so, bitch." He shot over, and grabbed her arm, wrenching it as hard as he could, smiling again when he heard a POP! when he ripped the shoulder out of its socket.

The demon grunted in pain, and tried to slash at Dean with the weapon, but her arm wouldn't co-operate. She dropped the weapon, and clawed her long nails down Dean's cheek. "Not so pretty now."

Dean let go of her arm, and grabbed her head. "You really are a pain in the neck," he said, twisting her head, and pulling up. A loud crack was heard as he broke her neck, and dropped her to the floor.

He glanced over his shoulder at Zeppelin to make sure he was alright, and laughed when he saw the demon on the floor screaming with Zeppelin ragging his arm furiously. The demon kept trying to grab a handful of the fur, but the holy water and salt burned.

Some of the other demons were trying to escape to tell Kione they had company, but the salt prevented them from leaving.

Amara slowly got to her feet, her head at an angle. "You really think that's going to kill me, you stupid pretty boy?"

"No. But this will," said Dean, holding the knife up.

"You're too late to save him anyway. His screams echoed prettily through this building when we ripped his little head off. We're going to do the same to you and Sam."

Dean nodded, and stabbed her right through the mouth. The blade protruded through the back of her head. "Mouthy little bitch." His eyes were cold as he pulled the knife out, and watched the body drop to the floor. "One down."

Zeppelin was still on top of the fallen demon, growling savagely. A loud cracking sound was heard when he broke the demon's arm. "Good one Zep," said Dean, impressed. He got out the colt, and shot the demon in the face twice.

He was suddenly attacked from behind, making him drop the gun. "You fricking wuss. A warning would've been nice," he said, throwing a punch back. Another demon joined in and kicked him in the stomach. "Oh, so you both want an ass kicking then? Just bring it, you pair of bitches."

A fight broke out between the three of them. Dean growled when he got hit in the face twice, and retaliated by punching one demon in the nose, and kicked the other in the mouth.

One of the demons got out a knife, and tried to slash at Dean. "Damn," he said through clenched teeth when the blade cut his cheek.

Dean did the spinning kick, knocking the two down at once.

When the demons got to their feet, they both smiled when they saw Dean without any weapons. The two charged at him, so Dean did a leg sweep, knocking one of them over. As the demon tried to get back up, Dean jumped over his back, and kicked the other one in the face, and the chest.

He shot a look at the dog, and saw him standing his ground, growling and snarling savagely. His eyes were blazing, and his fur was stood on end. A couple of demons were actually backing away after seeing what the dog did to the other demon.

Dean's fists flew as he fought the two demons at once. He blocked each of their hits, and gave back his own, but he was caught off guard and punched in the face again. "You trying to make me look as ugly as you? It ain't going to work."

The three of them started trading blows again. Dean only stopped when he was hit in the face again, and knocked down. He grabbed the knife, and stabbed the demon in the eye twice, before stabbing him through the face.

When the body dropped like a stone, Dean faced the other one. "Come on then, you wanted a fight... you got one." He switched the knife for his shotgun, and shot the demon in the eyes with the rocksalt, blinding him.

"WOOO! I ROCK! he exclaimed as the blinded demon flailed about wildly. He put the gun away again, and tapped the demon's shoulder. As the demon swung around, Dean jumped to the other side, and punched him hard in the face. He pulled out the demon killing knife again, and grabbed a handful of the demon's hair to yank his head back.

Dean slashed his throat deeply, leaving a big gaping wound, before stabbing the dying demon in the neck. Right now, he only saw the demons, he didn't see the victims, he was beyond pissed right now. Dean dropped the body to the floor, and stared down at it, face expressionless.

He froze when he heard a gun behind him. 'Crap, crap, crap.'

A loud, thunderous growling echoed through the room, making Dean spin around. He seriously thought a hellhound had stepped into the room. "Whoa," he whispered, eyes going wide when he saw Zeppelin racing across the room towards the demon.

Just as the demon was about to pull the trigger to shoot Dean with his own colt, Zeppelin launched and attacked the demon. Jaws latched onto his throat, knocking him down, ripping into his neck with his salt and holy water covered teeth.

"Go Zep," Dean whispered in shock, staring at the German shepherd who had literally just saved his life.

Zeppelin was growling loudly as he savaged the demon, who was screaming and writhing in pain, the flesh sizzling.

Dean got another syringe out, and stabbed the demon in the arm as he injected the holy water, making the demon shriek in agony. He smirked again, and left the dog to it.

When he turned around, Dean was suddenly hit in the face with a baseball bat, knocking him down. "I ain't a damn baseball, you stupid fricking screw ball Jerk-ass." He jumped up, and stood in a fighting stance. "Come on then, you want some... come get some."

When the demon ran forward and attacked the hunter, Dean rolled to the side, and picked up the fallen knife. The green eyes narrowed, trained eyes following the fast swings, waiting for a chance before he swung his fist, knocking the demon off his feet.

The demon dropped the bat, raising his hand in-front of him towards Dean, but frowned when nothing happened.

"Come on, dude. Now ain't the time to sing stop in the name of love. I ain't exactly the dancing type."

"Why aren't you..."

"What's wrong, ass face? Your battery ran out? Your pathetic demonic mojo won't work on me... I'm too awesome," he grinned, knowing the charms he had on protected him.

"You won't be so cocky when we kill you, Winchester. Hell will be a much happier place, knowing we've got rid of the pain in our ass."

"Are we going to fight? Or are you going to bore me to death?" he asked, yawning.

The demon came forward, and the two started trading blows. Dean tried to gain the upper hand, but this one was quicker than the others. He tried the spinning kick, but the demon ducked.

"Dammit." Dean adjusted his hold on the knife, and slashed forward, but the demon ducked again. He tucked the knife back into his jeans, and made a dive for the machete, and swung it as a fist came towards him. "Ha," he said in delight when he sliced the demon's hand off.

The demon punched with his remaining hand, making him lose his grip on the weapon. Dean grunted in pain when he was kicked in the ribs. "That all you got?"

As the two punched, and kicked each other, Zeppelin suddenly appeared behind the demon, and bit him on the ass.

Dean laughed when the demon span around, giving him chance to wrap his arm around his throat. "Give my regards to hells other bitches," he said, stabbing him in the back with his knife three times. He dropped the body to the floor, and turned to the dog. "Good job, Zep."

Zeppelin barked once, tail wagging in excitement at the praise.

He turned to the demon Zeppelin had been attacking. "Whoa," he whispered when he saw the damage. The demon laid there, throat ripped open, claw marks littered all over his face, the gaping wounds still sizzling and bleeding. "Dude, could you be more awesome?"

Dean aimed the knife at the demon's face. "Want to play darts?" He smiled nastily, and threw the knife, hitting the demon straight between the eyes. "Bullseye," he said, before kneeling beside the body, and bringing the blade down one more time.

The hunter and the dog looked around the room at the bodies covering the floor.

"Go team Winchester. We make a pretty awesome team, huh Zep?" he asked the dog, who barked three times in answer. "Alright alright. We'll go now." Dean looked around the room once more to make sure the demons were dead. He shrugged, and shot each of them once more. "You want to kill me, that's fine. I don't give a rats ass. But nobody hurts my family."

Dean turned, and walked out of the room. "Oh great," he whispered when he pulled up his sleeve, and saw the stitches had come loose on his arm. He winced, and touched his face, feeling the split cheek, and swollen eye. "Hey Zep, I'm still good looking, right?"

Zeppelin looked up at him, head tilted.

"Nevermind," said Dean, wiping the blood from his cheek and lip, before kneeling in-front of the dog to check him over. "Are you okay, boy?"

Zeppelin licked the blood on Dean's cheek, and whined softly.

Dean smiled, and ruffled the still wet fur. "I'm alright, Zep. I'm alright... and our little dude will be too. Are you ready to kick some more ass?" he asked, standing up, and walking around the corridors.

Zeppelin was ahead of him, sniffing the floor for the scent of his best friend. He ran over to another door, and started growling.

Dean opened the door slowly, his eyes narrowing when he saw two more demons in the room. He grabbed a handful of syringes, and threw them. "WOW! Did you see that shot? Oh, I am so fricking awesome," he said in delight when he saw the syringes sticking out of the demons faces.

The demons groaned, and tried to pull the syringes out.

"Hey Pinhead," said Dean, before walking over and kicking them in the face, pushing down the plungers. His lips twitched in a slight smile as the demons screamed, and fell to the floor, clutching at their faces.

Dean and Zeppelin stood watching, enjoying the demons screaming in pain at the torture. "Hey, Zep? You think we should've packed popcorn?"

* * *

In his cage, little Dean jerked, and sat up when he heard screams. "W-What dat?"

Kione frowned, but pretended the screaming was supposed to happen. "Don't worry, Winchester. You'll find out soon enough."

Dean whimpered. "I scared," he whispered to himself. He crawled to the front of the cage, and clutched the bars. "Pwease. I's go home?"

"No. You're never going home again."

Dean looked down sadly. "My Sammy die you."

* * *

When Dean and Zeppelin got bored watching the demons screaming, Dean pulled out the knife, and killed them both.

"Come on, Zep. Let's find our little dude," he said, walking out of the door.

Zeppelin took off in-front, sniffing along the maze of corridors.

"Find him, boy."

Suddenly, Zeppelin started barking frantically, and took off running.

Little Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "ZEPPIN! ZEPPIN! I HERE, ZEPPIN!" he yelled, shaking the bars frantically.

Zeppelin came to a halt at another door, scratching at the wood, whining.

"Good boy, Zep. You did it." Dean got out the knife, and raised his foot.

Little Dean jumped in shock when the door was suddenly kicked open, and in walked his hero. "Dean knight," he whispered in awe.

"The one and only, little dude." Dean tried to look at the little boy properly to see if he was hurt, but it was too shadowy to see him.

Kione stood to face the newcomers. "Winchester," he said in a voice filled with loathing.

"Er... No. I am the bravest, and toughest. The most awesome, and most handsome knight. I am Dean the knight," he said, winking at the scared little Winchester to show him everything was going to be okay.

Little Dean gave a tiny smile in return. "Dean knight awsum... You's bug-fugwy doodle ass butt boobies face," he said, wiping his eyes, and glaring at the nasty mister.

Big Dean laughed. "Good one, mini-me."

Kione took a few steps backwards, so he was closer to the cage, and grabbed a handful of blond hair. "Come one step closer... the kid is dead."

Little Dean whimpered in fear. "H-Hewp me, D-Dean knight."

Zeppelin growled and took a step forward, his teeth bared.

"Let him go, you Freaky-ass piece of crap." Big Dean gritted his teeth in anger when he saw the demon's button and zip were down on his jeans. He walked forward, not intimidated by the threats. "Do you know who this is, Zep? He's the son of a bitch who took mini-me."

Zeppelin's furious growls echoed through the room once again.

"You think I'm scared of a dog?" asked Kione, yanking little Dean forward, so he was brought forward into the bars.

Dean growled when the kid hit the bars and fell, crying out in pain. "He ain't a normal dog, he's a Winchester," he said, before turning to the dog. "Get him, Zep. Rip his damn balls off."

Zeppelin launched forward, and attacked the demon, latching onto the guys vital organ, knocking him over. He used his clawlike nails, and ripped the thin underwear to get to it. His jaws locked onto the guys thing once again, shaking it from side to side.

Kione grabbed the dogs fur, but his hand sizzled. At first, he felt no pain from the dogs teeth, but was soon screaming when he felt the salty holy water in the dogs mouth sink into the bare flesh of a guys most vulnerable area.

As Zeppelin bit and ragged on the demons private area, he used his nails, and started clawing at him. Kione screamed, and tried to get the dog off him, but the teeth and claws felt like torture.

Big Dean laughed at the scene in-front of him. He would save this one for Sam, but first Zeppelin deserved his revenge.

"YAY! GET HIM ZEPPIN!" cheered the little boy, jumping up and down in his cage.

Big Dean walked over to kneel beside the screaming demon. He got his last syringe out, and injected its contents into the demon's neck. "Are you having fun?" he asked with a grin when Kione shrieked in pain, his hands burning when he once again tried to grab the dog's fur.

After finding the keys in the demon's pocket, Dean knelt in-front of the cage, and unlocked it. "Hey mini-me."

"DEAN KNIGHT!" yelled the little boy, throwing his little arms around big Dean's neck. "Where my Sammy? Where my's daddy?"

"Shh. He's alright, dude. He's coming," soothed Dean, running his hand over the trembling little back. He took his leather jacket off, and wrapped the little boy in it, before picking him up.

Big Dean turned, so they could both watch Zeppelin. He was worried about the little kid seeing his dog like that, but little Dean's green eyes were wide with awe, not fear.

The only sounds in the room were Zeppelin's growls and the demon's screams.

* * *

Sam and Bobby were in the torture room, looking around at the bodies with impressed expressions. "Wow. Looks like Dean and Zeppelin really got to work," said Sam with pride.

"Ya think? They pretty much slaughtered them."

"And? They took my little brother, they deserved everything they got."

They took a proper look at all of the equipment in the room, and felt sick. Sam knew they intended to use the blades and torture devices on his little brother, and closed his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

As the two walked around the maze, Bobby saw a demon trying to sneak past them. "Oh no ya don't." He raised the colt, and shot the demon in the back.

"I didn't even notice him. Good job, Bobby."

"Keep yer damn eyes open, boy," snapped Bobby, putting the colt away. "We've got to get to our little man."

* * *

Dean gently pulled away to check the kid over. "Son of a-" he whispered through clenched teeth when he saw the cuts and bruises. "Zep, rip them off. The son of a bitch hurt our little dude."

Zeppelin growled even louder, his jaws tightening their grip. The demon howled in pain as the dog ripped further into his flesh.

The little boy started crying, and hid his face in big Dean's shirt. "H-He hurted me, D-D-Dean knight."

"Shh. I know, little dude, I know."

Sam and Bobby suddenly burst into the room, and sighed in relief when they saw the little boy in big Dean's arms. "DEAN!"

Little Dean's head shot up. "SAMMY! SAMMY! UNCA BEE-BEE! SAMMY!" he cried, making grabby hands at his big brother.

Sam's eyes filled with tears as he rushed over, and lifted little Dean from his big brother, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank god. Are you okay, baby?" he asked, running his hands over his little back frantically to check for injuries.

Bobby joined in the little reunion, and wrapped him in his arms from behind. "Good to see ya, little man."

"W-Woves you Sammy... and... and U-Unca Be-Bee-bee."

"We love you too, kiddo." Sam kissed his brother's cheek, that was when he noticed the bruised face. He clenched his jaw, but didn't let his anger show... not yet anyway.

"H-He say d-dat you's d-d-died, Sammy. He..." Dean trailed off as he burst into tears again, holding tightly to his brother, little face hidden in Sam's shoulder.

Sam soothed the little boy, while looking at the demon with a murderous expression. "Is he-"

"Yep. He's the one who took him, that's why Zep's pissed."

Bobby was watching with a big smile as the dog tore into the demon. He had to admit, Dean's plan was a good one.

Sam took a minute to look at his older brother. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw the bloody cheek, and huge black eye.

"Yeah, took a bit of a beating, but I still look awesome," answered Dean with a smirk, his hand cradling his ribs. He could feel plenty of other bruises, but the pain was worth it if the kid was okay.

Sam took a minute to check little Dean fully. He had been so happy to see him alive, he almost forgot to check for other injuries. "Let me see, baby," he said, trying to keep calm when he saw the bruises and cut. He held the little boy tightly against him again, stroking the soft blond hair.

Zeppelin was still ragging the guy's thing, head shaking from side to side viciously. Blood soaked through the demon's shredded underwear, and jeans.

"Go Zep," whispered Dean again, in awe of the dog. "Remind me never to piss this dog off."

Bobby grabbed the dog's collar, and pulled him back. Zeppelin was still furious, and snarling viciously, but stopped when he heard little Dean speak his name.

"Zeppin," said the little boy, holding his hand out. He asked Sam to go down, so he knelt down with him in his arms.

It was like a switch had been flipped. The hellhound from a second ago became the adorable lovable dog they all knew and loved as Zeppelin rushed over to his best friend, covering the little tear-streaked face in his own kisses.

Dean sniffled, and threw his arms around his neck. "Fank you, Zeppin," he whispered, little hands clenching in his dog's fur, cheek resting against the side of his face.

The three men watched the reunion with smiles on their faces, but they were a bit worried that Dean didn't giggle like he usually did when Zeppelin licked him.

Bobby grabbed the colt, and stood above the demon. "One move, I'll shoot."

The demon moaned, and groaned in pain. Flesh still sizzling from the dogs attack, and the needles contents.

Zeppelin sniffed little Dean's face, growling softly when he noticed the bruising.

"Calm down, Cujo," said Dean quietly. "You've already ripped it off. Chill, Zep."

Sam soothed little Dean when he got upset again. When Dean settled down a little, he stood up with hate-filled eyes.

Big Dean got the knife out, and nudged Sam. "You want-" he started, but was interrupted.

"Oh, I want him," said Sam, with narrowed eyes, his expression deadly.

Dean nodded, and passed the knife to his brother. He also passed over his flask, which was filled with the salt and holy water mixture.

Sam hugged little Dean tightly for a few seconds, kissing the little face all over, before reluctantly handing him over to big Dean.

"Sammy, Sammy," pleaded Dean, holding his arms out. "Want daddy."

"You go outside with Dean the knight, baby. I just need to talk to him," said Sam, gesturing to the demon.

The demon used his leg to kick the bottle over, releasing the bee. He laughed, and waved his leg around to get the bee agitated.

"CRAP!" yelled big Dean, holding little Dean close to his body as he started backing away from the bee. He wrapped his leather jacket around the kid's head to make sure none of his body was visible.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sam shouted frantically. Bobby watched with wide eyes, but kept the gun trained on the demon.

Zeppelin rushed to his two Deans, standing in-front of them protectively. As the bee buzzed closer, he jumped up, and caught the bee in his mouth.

"ZEP!" yelled Dean, eyes wide.

Zeppelin chewed on it a few times, then dropped it to the floor. He hit it once with his paw, before growling at the dead bee.

The family stared at the dog in shock.

"Whoa. This dog is fricking awesome," said Dean with a laugh.

Little Dean moved his face away from Dean's shoulder. "What 'appund?"

"Zep saved us, mini-me. This dog is definitely a Winchester. It's the second time he's saved me," he said, kneeling beside the German shepherd, stroking him. "You're awesome, ain't you, Zep? If it weren't for you, I'd have been shot in the back earlier."

"Fank you, Zeppin," said the little boy, hugging his new hero.

They all jumped when a gunshot rang through the room, before the demon screamed, clutching his leg.

Bobby stood above him, still holding the colt. He looked up to see his family were now staring at him. "What? He moved."

Sam smiled, knowing why he actually shot him. He knelt beside his family to inspect the dead bee, and sighed in relief when he saw the stinger still attached. "Zeppelin, come here boy," he said, gently grabbing the dogs face, and opening his mouth to double check. He sighed again when he saw no swelling.

"Good job, boy. I'm proud of you." For the first time ever, Sam gave the dog a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into the fur. He took a deep breath, and pulled away, holding the knife. "You three take little Dean out of here."

"SAMMY! WANT SAMMY!" yelled little Dean as he was carried out.

"I'll be there in a sec, kiddo."

"Give him one for me, Sam," Bobby whispered, before following the others outside. He nodded, and closed the door, leaving Sam alone with the demon.

Sam walked over, and knelt beside the prone demon, who was trying to stand. "Going somewhere?" he asked, stabbing him in the other leg.

Kione cried out in pain, and fell back down.

Sam grabbed Kione's face as he pulled out Dean's flask. He poured half of the liquid into the demon's mouth, and put his hand over, so he didn't spit it out. He also didn't want his little brother to hear the screams. Sam had to hold the demon still with his free hand when he tried to roll away from the torture inside him, choking and wheezing. He closed his eyes as he listened to the screams, a satisfied smile crossing his face. This was something he had been looking forward to.

After a couple of minutes, Sam suddenly stabbed the demon in the stomach, making him scream once more against Sam's palm. "Did that hurt?" he asked mockingly. "That was for taking my little brother." He stabbed him again. "That's for strangling him... That's for hitting him... That's for cutting him." Each 'That' was punctuated by the knife stabbing the demon in the stomach.

"And this..." Sam stabbed the Demon in the chest. "This is for scaring him, and telling him I was dead." He leaned even closer to the dying demon, his face furious as he glared hatefully. "If you guys even think of coming after my kid again, I'm going to march into hell myself, and kill every single one of you. That's not a threat, It's a promise," he said, twisting the knife further into his chest.

Kione writhed on the floor, moaning in pain.

Sam nodded, and pulled it out. "Remember what I said." He sat back slightly and watched as the demon died. For once, he didn't feel guilty about killing an innocent person, like Dean he only saw the demon. He jumped when he heard little Dean crying out for him.

"I'M COMING, KIDDO!" Sam spat on the dead demon, and wiped the bloodied knife on Kione's shirt, before putting it in the back of his jeans. "Burn in hell," he said, before walking out of the room, not looking back.

"DADDY!" screamed the little boy as Sam took him, holding him close.

"Shh. I've got you. I'm never letting you go again."

* * *

Two hours later, the little family were back home. Little Dean had been changed, and his wounds checked, and was now on the couch in Sam's arms, Zeppelin was laid across big Dean's legs, his head resting on little Dean.

Bobby made some coffee, and came back in. "How's our little man doing?" he asked with a gentle smile, kneeling in-front of the couch.

Dean shrugged, and snuggled closer to Sam.

"Shh. It's alright," said Sam, holding him closer to his chest, so he could snuggle up to him.

Zeppelin suddenly got up, and ran into the kitchen.

"ZEPPIN! ZEPPIN!" yelled a panicked Dean. "Where Zeppin go? I's scared, Sammy. Where Zeppin. Zeppin weaved me."

"Hey hey. He's probably gone to get a drink. He hasn't left you."

"Yeah," agreed big Dean. "He probably wants to get rid of the taste of salty holy water. He'll be back."

A minute later, Zeppelin came charging back into the room, and jumped back on the couch.

"ZEPPIN!" Dean threw his arms around his dog, and sobbed into the fur.

Big Dean looked over at Sam with a worried look. "Er... I know now is not the time to mention it... but since it's like 4 in the morning of the fourth day, I'm going home later today."

Sam's head shot over to glare at him. "You're not going anywhere."

"Sam, I've been here four days... Cas only gave me four days."

"I don't care. Little Dean needs you. You saw what he was like when Zeppelin left the room... He'll be devastated if you left him in a few hours. He needs us."

"But Cas said..."

"I don't care about what Castiel said. Little Dean is more important. You're not leaving him... you can't."

Dean's expression softened, and he looked at the little boy. "Okay. I'll try and ask Cas to give me a little longer."

Zeppelin whined, and started licking the upset little boy's cheek. If Zeppelin was any other dog, there was no way they would let him near the little boy with how vicious he was earlier. But everyone knew that Zeppelin would kill and die for that kid, he loved his Dean more than anything in the entire world. He had proved that earlier.

Little Dean yawned, and rubbed his eyes. "Owie," he whimpered when he hurt his injured face.

"Why don't you go to sleep, kiddo?"

"NO! I-I scareded, Sammy. N-Nasty mister say I's not get awake. I-I weally scared," the little boy cried, his eyes filling with tears again.

Sam clenched his jaw in anger, but not at the little boy. "Shh. It's alright. I'm not leaving you. I'll be right here, I promise. I've got you now, and I'm not letting you go again," he whispered, before covering the little face in kisses.

"D-Dean knight," whimpered the little boy, lips trembling.

Sam sat sideways, so big Dean could sit closer, and gently took hold of the little boy too, so he was in-between them, laying in both their arms. "Hey little dude."

"Hiya." A trembling little hand stroked big Dean's bruised and stitched cheek. "Hurted."

"I know. But I'm okay. I still kicked some ass." He adjusted his hold when the kid laid on his restitched forearm.

The little boy gave a tiny smile. It wasn't much, but it was the first smile he had given since they got him back home.

Bobby was still in-front of the couch, and held onto Dean's little foot, to let him know he was there. "We're all here, little man."

Dean rubbed his eyes, and grabbed Sam's hand, and a handful of Zeppelin's fur. "Woves you," he whispered, looking up at his family.

"We love you too. Nobody will hurt you, baby. We'll be right here when you wake up." Sam gave Dean another kiss, this time on his little nose.

"Sing pwease? B-But not scawy singing."

Sam smiled, and started singing softly to his brother. "These are the eyes that can't see me. These are the hands that drop your trust. These are..."

"Fank you, daddy." The little boy finally closed his eyes, and fell asleep in the arms of his heroes.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	75. Dean has fun with his family

**CHAPTER SEVENTY FIVE**

**Big Dean, Sam & Bobby try and cheer little Dean up.  
**

"Hey, kiddo. Are you awake?" Sam asked the little bundle in his arms. "Hey." He moved the blanket away from the little face, and smiled when he saw green eyes looking up at him. "Morning little brother."

Dean's eyes immediately teared up. "Sammy," he cried, holding his arms out.

"Shh. I've got you." Sam sat him up, and gave him a tight hug. "It's alright."

Big Dean came in from the kitchen. "Hey, little dude. How are you doing?"

Little Dean jumped in shock, and turned slightly to see his older self. "Dean knight?" he asked, looking confused as his eyes roamed the living room. "Um... Here?"

"We all stayed down here last night," Sam explained with a smile. "So you didn't get scared. Do you want some breakfast?"

Dean shrugged, and hid his face in Sam's chest.

Sam shared a worried look with big Dean, and held him a little tighter. "Shh, I've got you."

"S'my," Dean sobbed, little fists clenching tightly onto Sam's shirt.

Bobby brought Zeppelin in from his morning walk, and smiled when he saw the little boy was awake. "Hey little man."

As soon as he saw Dean awake, Zeppelin ran over and jumped up onto the couch. He nudged Dean gently, and licked the little freckled face, whining softly.

Dean reached over, and grabbed a handful of his dog's fur.

"I guess he's not doing too good," said Bobby, looking at the little boy worriedly.

"You think?" asked big Dean sarcastically. "The poor kid's scared to death. But I can't exactly blame him, he had the night from hell last night... literally."

Sam continued stroking his little brother's back. "Shh. Hey, do you want some pancakes this morning? I'll make some in car shapes if you want some."

Dean shook his head, and wiped his nose. "No," he mumbled quietly.

"What do you want to eat? Anything you want, I'll make it," Sam offered, kissing his nose.

"Noffing."

"Come on, kiddo. You have to eat something."

"N-Not hungwy," muttered the upset little boy, looking down when his little stomach rumbled.

"Little Dude is lying," said big Dean in a sing-song voice.

Zeppelin surprised everyone by climbing down, and running into the kitchen. Little Dean started whimpering as soon as his dog left him.

"Er... Where the hell did Zep go?"

The three men smiled, and said 'Awww' when Zeppelin came trotting in with his bone in his mouth. He jumped up so his legs were on the edge of the couch, and dropped the bone beside his best friend, and barked once.

"It's alright, Zeppelin," laughed Sam, reaching over to stroke him. "Dean doesn't eat bones, that's for doggies."

Zeppelin tilted his head, and nudged the bone closer to Dean, barking again.

Dean moved his face away from Sam, and smiled at his dog. "Woves you, Z-Zeppin," he whispered, running his small fingers through the soft fur.

Bobby smiled up at his boy from his position in-front of the couch, and reached over to tweak his nose. "He loves ya too."

"We all do," said Sam, gently stroking Dean's bruised cheek, shaking his head when he felt the swollen cheekbone. "Since you don't eat bones, and you don't want pancakes, what can I make you for breakfast? And don't say nothing, because you have to eat."

Dean's face crumpled, another tear falling down his face. "I sad, Sammy."

"I know. But we're here, and we're not going to let anyone take you away again, I promise."

"Hug pwease?" asked the little boy, holding his arms out to Sam.

Sam smiled, and gave him a hug. "Please tell me what you want to eat."

"Hey mini-me, I know what might cheer you up. I know this place where they make **the** best pie in the whole world. Do you want me to go get you a piece?"

Little Dean shrugged, and hid his face against Sam's chest again.

"If you want, just say yeah, and I'll get in the Impala right now, and go get you some." Dean leaned slightly closer. "I'll even ask them to put some ice cream on it for you," he whispered as if it was a secret.

Little Dean came out of hiding. "Chocate?"

Big Dean laughed. "Is there any other kind? So, do you want me to go get you some?"

"Um... yes pwease," said the tiny Winchester shyly.

"You got it, little dude. I'll even throw in some M&M's too."

"Um... Spinkwes?" asked little Dean, looking up at his older self with a hopeful expression.

"You want sprinkles too?"

"Yes pwease," he answered with a cough.

"Alrighty then. Pie and ice cream covered in M&M's and sprinkles coming right up." Dean grabbed his leather jacket, and put it on. "Anybody want anything while I'm out?"

"No. I've got everything I want right here," said Sam, squeezing little Dean gently, before looking up at big Dean. "Hurry back."

"I'm not going to take all night to get some pie, it's only like... nearly 10 in the morning," he said, checking his watch.

"I know, but that place you're talking about is miles away. Can't you go somewhere closer?"

"My little dude will not have crappy pie from just anywhere, he gets the best." Dean ruffled the soft blond hair as he walked by the couch.

Zeppelin shot up, and barked as his older Dean walked away.

"I'm coming back soon, Zep. Chill out, and look after these freaks for me, okay?" He grinned at the four, before closing the door.

Sam jumped when Dean came bursting back through the door a few seconds later. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I forgot my car keys, don't you just hate it when that happens?" he asked as he walked over, and grabbed the keys from the fireplace. After picking them up, he waved, and walked back out again.

When big Dean left, little Dean grabbed his uncle Bobby's hand. "I sad, unca Bee-bee, need hug."

Bobby smiled, and leaned over to give the poor kid the biggest hug he could. "There ya go, little man."

"F-Fank you." Dean looked up at his big brother with his bottom lip poking out. "Dat nasty mister 'ike Homer, Sammy... B-But he not D'oh-Whoohoo... and... and he not funny."

"How is he like Homer Simpson then?" asked a confused Sam.

"H-He do dis..." Dean let go of Sam and Bobby's hands, and held them together shaking fresh air. "Wiv Bart."

"You mean when he strangled you?" asked Sam through clenched teeth, he still couldn't think about what that son of a bitch did to his brother without wanting to kill him all over again.

Dean nodded, eyes going watery again. "H-He wight nasty to me, Sammy," he cried, covering his face.

Sam's eyes filled with tears as he hugged his brother again. The poor thing hadn't been the same since they got him back.

"It's okay, that nasty mister isn't going to hurt you again... Nobody is," said Sam with a deadly look in his eyes.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEERE'S PIE!" announced Dean, coming in, holding a box in the air.

Little Dean looked up from his place in Sam's arms, and smiled shyly when big Dean sat beside him and opened the box.

"Bowl please."

Bobby nodded, and walked into the kitchen to get the wanted item, he also brought a spoon.

"Thanks." Dean carefully brought out the small piece of pie, and put it in the bowl. Inside the box was a small tub of chocolate ice cream. "I asked her to keep it in here, so it didn't melt while I drove back... in exchange for a date," he explained when Sam looked at him weirdly.

Sam rolled his eyes, and shook his head fondly. Even with a bruised and stitched face, Dean still managed to get the girls.

"By the way, I called Cas, and talked to him while I was out... I got a few more days."

"Good, are you sure they'll be alright without you?"

"Yeah, there's been no problems, they can cope a little longer... And here we go," he said as he brought a bag of M&M's and a little tub out of his jacket pocket. "Don't ask about all the weird looks I got at the store as I stood there holding a tub of fricking sprinkles." Dean took off the lid, and emptied both the M&M's and sprinkles onto the pie. "Ta-da," he said, holding it out to the little boy.

Little Dean took the bowl, and gasped when he peered inside. "Wow. It wook yummy." He grabbed the spoon and slowly started eating his bowl of pie, ice cream, M&M's and sprinkles.

Big Dean, Sam and Bobby had to smile as they watched little Dean's face light up after the first taste.

"Mmmm. It wight yummy, Sammy," said the little boy happily.

"Is it? Eat it up then. This is the only time you're ever having pie for breakfast." Sam's smile widened as he looked up at big Dean. He was so glad he was still here, if anyone knew how to cheer little Dean up, it would be his older self. As he watched Dean eat, Sam noticed the plaster on his hand was coming off, so he gently took it off.

The tiny Winchester looked up at Sam, surprised. "Why do dat?" he asked, licking the ice cream from the spoon.

"It was nearly coming off. Look there's no blood or anything."

"Oh no, chocolate monster," big Dean joked when the little face somehow ended up covered in the ice cream after only a few mouthfuls.

Little Dean gave a tiny smile, and crunched on a spoonful of M&M's and ice cream. "Mmmm," he said, licking his lips.

Sam used the edge of the blanket, and wiped the chocolaty face. "You little muck-tub."

"Oops," said little Dean, 'accidentally' getting some ice cream on his brother's nose with his spoon.

"Hey, you little bully. You're going to pay for that," he said, kissing Dean's face all over.

Dean smiled, but started squirming as he tried to get away. "I's eat dis, Sammy."

"Okay, sorry," said Sam, looking down at his brother worriedly as he ate. He shared a look with Dean and Bobby, seeing the same expression on both their faces. He had noticed the same as the other men; the little boy hadn't laughed at all since they got him back.

"Do you feel any better?" big Dean asked him.

"'Ittle bit. Fank you's pie, Dean knight."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, but you're welcome."

* * *

"Um... Sammy? I's need wee-wee," whispered Dean, tugging on Sam's shirt. "I-I scareded."

"Alright, come on." Sam moved the quilt and blanket, and stood with Dean in his arms. "I'll be back in a sec," he told the others. He smiled when Zeppelin ran up the stairs ahead of them.

Dean was still clinging onto Sam's hand while he went to the toilet. He looked up at Sam, who smiled down at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Zeppelin barked in agreement, and continued watching from his position beside the toilet.

After Dean had a wee, him and Sam walked into their bedroom, because he wanted his teddies. Sam sighed in relief when he didn't see the body on the floor.

They found Undertaker, and Dean the knight, but couldn't find Metallica. Sam's eyes widened when he saw the teddy under the bed... and another part of him beside the bedside table. "Oh no." He rushed over, and picked the teddy up, which was ripped in half.

"METACA! S-Sammy... dey d-died Metaca," Dean cried, getting upset again as he reached up for his teddy.

Sam closed his eyes, and shook his head angrily. How could they do that to his little brother's beloved teddy, that was just evil. He opened his eyes, and tried to smile at his distraught brother. "It's alright, kiddo."

Little hands reached up, so Sam lowered the teddy into Dean's hands. Dean cried as he held the remains of Metallica.

As his brother mourned over his teddy, Sam grabbed the other teddies, picked Dean up, and carried him downstairs. "Those... butt-uglies killed Metallica," he said through gritted teeth when he entered the room.

"The who did what now?" asked big Dean, raising one eyebrow.

Little Dean held up his teddy. "My Metaca died."

"Oh dammit," whispered Bobby at the same time big Dean said, "Son of a bitch" as they watched Sam carry his brother back to the couch.

Big Dean shifted slightly so Sam could sit down, then covered the little boy back up with the quilt, so he didn't get cold.

The three men watched as the poor kid held Metallica in his arms. "Metaca," he whispered sadly, stroking his toys head.

"It's okay," soothed Sam, trying his best to comfort his upset brother.

Big Dean suddenly smiled. "Hey, little dude... you know what? I might be able to help him."

Sam glared at his brother, silently warning him not to get the little boys hopes up.

"W-What mean?" asked little Dean, trying to wipe his face, it didn't make any difference as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'll tell you a secret... but only if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Kay, Dean knight... P-Pwomise."

"Sometimes when I get time off, I'm the teddy bear doctor on the weekends."

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "Weally?"

"Yeah. I'm the best teddy bear doctor in the world."

Little Dean looked so hopeful, it broke the older Dean's heart. "Y-You's make Metaca better? S-So he... he not up heaven?"

Big Dean took the teddy from the little boy, and examined the two pieces. "Oooh. That's pretty bad... but I think I can make him better for you. He needs a little operation."

"F-Fank you," said little Dean, his whole face lighting up into the first proper smile for ages.

"Don't mention it, but you're going to have to be my little doctor... can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Dean knight," said little Dean, nodding his head frantically.

"Great. Bobby, get the first-aid kit... and Dr Dean's medical kit. Oh, turn the light on, we'll need plenty of light so I can see the patient properly."

"Yes sir," muttered Bobby, trying not to smile as he walked back into the kitchen, clicking the light switch as he passed.

When Bobby walked back into the room, it was to see his three boys and the dog sitting on the blanket that was now on the floor. Little Dean was sat between Sam's legs, still refusing to be removed from his big brother.

"Thanks Bobby," said Dean, taking the things from the older man. He looked around the room, and snapped his fingers when he saw what he wanted. "Back in a sec." He got up, and picked Dean's smallest toy box up. When he emptied it out, he brought it over, and laid Metallica on it. "That's my operating table," he said, before rummaging through the first-aid kit to get some thread and a needle.

After threading the needle, Dean put them down, and took the front part of Metallica. He shook his head, and started putting the stuffing back into the teddy. "Sons of bitches," he muttered under his breath.

"W-What dat?" asked little Dean fearfully, pointing at the white stuff coming out of his teddy.

"It's what goes inside Metallica, but if I put it back in, he'll feel loads better. Okay?"

Little Dean still looked worried, but nodded.

Big Dean finished both halves, and put them together. "Alrighty then. Are my two helpers ready?" He waited for them to nod, then leaned over the two halves of Metallica. "Nobody knock this box, or the stitches will go wrong. Sammy, you hold them together as carefully as you can... Dr Dean, keep checking his heart and temperature for me, okay?"

Little Dean nodded, and got out his stethoscope, and thermometer from his medical kit. Sam leaned over him, and held the separated pieces together. "Since when have you been a teddy bear doctor?" he asked, trying not to smile as he watched his big brother performing surgery on a teddy.

"Oh, it's a profession I took up about a year ago when there was a... giant teddy bear problem," Dean told him, sticking the needle into the edge of the top half, and carefully threading the needle through the other half, joining the two pieces together. "Here we go."

Little Dean put the little nubs for his stethoscope into his ears, and listened to the teddy's heart beating. "I not find it."

"Keep trying, mini-me," big Dean told him, starting the second stitch.

"Dean knight, Dean knight, I founded it."

"Good job, Dr Dean."

"You's gotted dem, Dean knight," said the little boy, pointing at big Dean's face.

"Yeah I know, I'm still handsome though."

The little boy gave a tiny smile in return, and nodded. "You's weally pwetty."

Bobby was doing his best not to smile, but the scene in-front of him was too cute. He got out his phone, and took a picture of the teddy bear doctor, the nurse, and Dr Dean helping Metallica. He had to show it to Dave, who was meeting him at the building later to get rid of all the bodies, including the one in his car.

The split through Metallica's middle closed slowly as Dean applied more stitching. "How's the patient doing, Dr Dean?"

"He 'kay, Dean knight," the little boy told him, switching the stethoscope for the thermometer. He carefully put it in the dog's mouth, and waited a few seconds, before he took it back out. "Um... He 'kay again."

"You're doing a very good job," Sam told him, lowering his head to kiss the blond hair.

The little boy looked through his kit, and found the ear scope. "I do dis," he told them, checking inside his teddy's floppy ear. "Wow, he gotted big ear, Sammy."

Sam laughed. "Has he? That must mean he's a good listener."

When he finished checking Metallica's ear, Dean put them away, and watched as his older self continued to stitch his teddy up.

"Sam get ready to turn him over," said Dean, continuing the remaining stitches on the left side. He had to angle himself slightly, so he could stitch the front.

When he was ready, Sam carefully turned Metallica around, so he could reach the right side.

"Check his heart for me again," Dean told the small boy, trying to keep him busy, so he didn't get upset.

Little Dean got out his stethoscope again, and listened for the heartbeat. "Um... He... It go boom boom."

"Good, that's the right noise it should be making. Let's get started on this side." Dean made sure he had enough thread, before he started stitching the other side.

Little Dean reached out, and started stroking Metallica. He sniffled, but didn't start crying again.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you give him that? It might make him feel better," said Sam, pointing at the syringe.

"Kay den." Dean got the plastic needle out of his medical kit, so he could inject it into his teddy. "Dere go, Metaca."

Dean started whistling as he applied the last few stitches, fingers working quickly but carefully as the needle weaved through the teddy's fur. Metallica was now almost whole again.

Seeing Dean had almost finished, Sam let the teddy go, so he could wrap his arms around his little brother.

"Here we go," said Dean, putting in the last stitch. He quickly tied a knot to stop it from coming loose, then got the scissors to cut the remaining thread. "Are you going to put the bandage on him for me then?" Dean asked the little boy, holding out a small bandage and some medicine.

Little Dean nodded, and took the bandage. "Get him."

Big Dean carefully lifted the teddy, and held him out to the little boy. "Just around his body, we don't want him to look like a mummy, do we?"

"He not my mommy, he doggy."

"No, a mummy... It's a mister who has loads of bandages on, because he's really hurt, but he looks really silly. Do we want Metallica to look silly?"

Dean shook his head, and with Sam's help, he wrapped the small bandage around the dog's middle.

"Around his middle, kiddo," Sam told his brother when he went to wrap the teddy's head. "His stomach is what's poorly. Make sure it's not too tight."

"'Kay," agreed Dean, keeping the bandage where the stitching was. "Dat wight?"

"Yeah, that's the best bandage wrapping I've ever seen," praised Sam with a smile as he tied the ends together.

"Now give him some magic medicine, it'll make him wake up," big Dean told him, holding the medicine and spoon out to him.

The little boy put some medicine on the little spoon, and fed it to the teddy. When he finished, he gave them to Sam. "Woves you, Metaca," he whispered, taking the teddy back.

Big Dean smiled at him as he passed the teddy over. "Did you hear that? He said he loves you too."

"Weally?" asked Dean, looking down at his teddy.

"Yeah, but he said it quietly, so only I heard him. That must mean he's waking up."

"Fank you, Dean knight." He waved him over, and kissed big Dean's uninjured cheek. He had a big smile on his face, he was so happy big Dean had saved Metallica, but the smile fell as he continued staring at his teddy. "Metaca neawy died. I-I woads sad," he said, getting upset again.

Sam hugged him from behind, big Dean wrapped his arms around the kid, Bobby knelt beside them, and wrapped his arms around the three of them, and Zeppelin nudged Sam's arm, so he could get closer to his best friend.

After several minutes, Sam grabbed the blanket, and sat back on the couch with little Dean. Zeppelin joined them, and laid right next to Dean, chewing on the bone he had brought in.

"Let's get you warmed up," said Sam, wrapping his brother in the quilt and blanket.

"Sammy, you sing pwease?" he whispered, sniffling and wiping his face.

Sam suddenly had an idea that might cheer Dean up. "Hey, you guys," he said, waving big Dean and Bobby over. When the men came over, he leaned away from little Dean slightly to whisper in the mens ears.

"What do you think?" Sam asked when he explained his idea.

"I think it's a pretty awesome idea," said big Dean with a grin. "I'll be back in a sec."

"I have plenty of time before I have to go out, so I'll help too."

"Great." Sam moved from under Dean, and carefully sat him so he was resting against the bunch of pillows.

"What doing, Sammy?" asked Dean, looking up at his brother with a frown.

Sam covered him up properly, and kissed the little nose. "It's alright... I'm not leaving you," he promised, stroking Dean's bruised cheekbone. "Me, Dean the knight and uncle Bobby are going to cheer you up and make you happy again. Okay?"

Dean looked up at Sam with teary eyes. "What do?"

"You'll see." Sam smiled when Bobby got Dean's drumsticks, and moved the little stool, so he sat on the floor behind the drum kit.

Big Dean came downstairs carrying Sam's hairbrush and toothbrush. "Here Sam," he said, handing the toothbrush over, and getting into position. "Couldn't find another hairbrush."

"It's okay." Sam kissed his little brother again, and made sure he was comfortable, before getting up to stand next to big Dean. "What's first?"

The three of them huddled closer, and whispered amongst themselves.

Dean made a suggestion, which made Sam roll his eyes. "What? It's a pretty cool song. I think mini-me would love it."

"Alright," agreed Sam, nodding. "Bobby, do you know it?"

"I think everyone knows that song, Sam," said the older man, holding the drumsticks up. "Are we ready?"

"Hell yeah. Hit it, Bobby."

The two brothers nodded to the tune Bobby started beating on the drums, it was a song the brothers knew well.

Dean nodded, and started singing first. "RISING UP, BACK ON THE STREET! DID MY TIME, TOOK MY CHANCES!"

"WENT THE DISTANCE, NOW I'M BACK ON MY FEET! JUST A MAN, AND HIS WILL TO SURVIVE!" Sam sang into the toothbrush.

Little Dean was watching his family with wide eyes and open mouth. Zeppelin stopped what he was doing to stare at the three of them, head tilted.

**"...YOU MUST FIGHT JUST TO KEEP THEM ALIIIIIIVE!" **sang the brothers in unison, wiggling their hips and shaking their shoulders. **"IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER..."** The Winchesters pointed at their eyes, and laughed. **"IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT! RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL..."**

The little boy put his hands over his mouth, and started giggling.

Big Dean nudged Sam, and wiggled his eyebrows. They had finally made the little boy laugh again. It seemed the only way to cheer the kid up was to watch his family make complete idiots out of themselves for him.**  
**

Dean sat giggling and clapping as he watched his family rocking out together, laughing and having fun.

**"...AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR, STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT! AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EYE OF THE TIIIIGER!" **

"THE EYE OF THE TIGER!" sang Dean, nodding at Sam.

Sam nodded back, and sang the next one, "EYE OF THE TIGER!"

Big Dean pointed at little Dean. "Hit it, little dude."

"Eye Tiger," finished little Dean with a giggle.

"WOOOO! That was awesome," said big Dean, grinning widely. "What next? Have you got any requests for Winchester karaoke, mini-me?"

"What dat mean?"

"What song do you want us to play next? I'll sing whatever you want... As long as it's not a nursery rhyme. Dean the knight don't do nursery rhymes."

"Ooh. Um... Ooh ooh, Wamba on?"

"Now you're talking," he said, a grin crossing his face. "Ramble on rocks. Okay, get ready for some awesomeness."

"'Kay den." Little Dean got ready, and stared at his older self.

"I'll sit this one out," said Sam, sitting beside his little brother, putting his toothbrush on the arm of the couch. "I'm not a big fan, I don't really like Zeppelin."

Zeppelin whined, and gave Sam a sad look, making them laugh. "I don't mean you, I mean Led Zeppelin," he said, stroking him. "How can I not like you? You saved my brothers life."

Little Dean smiled, and snuggled closer against Sam with the stitched and bandaged Metallica wrapped in his arms.

Sam put his arm around the little shoulders, and held him close as they waited for Dean to start.

"HIT IT BOBBY!" yelled Dean, holding the hairbrush microphone in-front of him. "Leaves are falling all around, it's time I was on my way. Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay..."

Little Dean was watching his hero singing in awe, when he sang normally he was a pretty good singer.

"But now it's time for me to go. The Autumn moon lights my way. For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way. Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do... RAMBLE ON! AND NOW'S THE TIME, THE TIME IS NOW, TO SING MY SONG..."

"Yay, go Dean knight," cheered the little boy, clapping.

Dean laughed, and continued singing.

Little Dean started grinning happily as he looked over at Bobby, who smiled and winked at him.

"...Gotta keep searching for my baby..." Dean trailed off, and bowed to end the song.

Little Dean and Sam started cheering and clapping. "Dat cool, Dean knight."

"Yeah. You were pretty good."

"Pretty good?" asked Dean, raising his eyebrows. "I rocked."

"Yay, you's wock!" little Dean exclaimed, putting his hand in the air.

Dean laughed again, and walked over to high-five him. "Sam, I got a song."

"What?" asked Sam, hoping it was one he liked.

Dean cleared his throat, and sang loudly. "WANTED!"

Sam grinned, and jumped up, grabbing his toothbrush. "I love that song. I thought you didn't like Bon Jovi."

"I may not be their number one fan, but Bon jovi rocks... on occasion." Dean shrugged. "Well... okay, they rock once. I only like that one song. Come on."

The two brothers mimed playing guitar together, humming along with the tune Bobby played. The two laughed, and pretended they were in a concert.

"Ready Sammy?"

"Yeah." The two smiled at each other, and started the song.

**"IT'S ALL THE SAME, ONLY THE NAMES WILL CHANGE..."**

* * *

The three men sang and played for the little boy for over an hour, the room filled with laughter and singing and the beat of the drums. The little boy was now a lot happier than he was, but he was still very scared.

"I made lunch. Since we need some shopping in, I had to make some toast," announced big Dean, coming in with a plate piled with toast for the three of them since Bobby had gone to meet Dave. "I've made plenty, so nobody goes hungry."

"Fank you," said little Dean, taking a little triangle piece.

"You're welcome. These two are mine," said Dean, grabbing the two slices closer to him.

"What difference does it make?" asked Sam, also taking a piece.

"I made these my way. It's the toast with the most... butter," he said with a grin as he took a bite.

Little Dean giggled. "You's funny, Dean knight."

"I know."

After he ate his toast, Sam suddenly started yawning.

"Hey Sam, you were up all night taking care of the little dude, why don't you go up and have a nap for a couple of hours?"

Sam shook his head, and hugged his little brother to his chest. Little Dean nearly choked on his toast at the unexpected movement.

"Sorry kiddo. I can't... I have to look after Dean."

"I can do that. Just go up to bed, I promise me and Zep will take good care of him. Anybody comes, me and Zep will kick some ass."

"But..."

"Seriously, I wont let him out of my sight even for a second. He even breathes different, I'll know if Zep starts barking the house down. Come on, Sam. If you don't get to bed, I'll carry you over my shoulder."

Sam's face immediately creased in concern. "No way, Dean... you're covered in bruises."

"Go up yourself then."

"I-I..." Sam trailed off, and kissed little Dean's cheek. "I can't leave him."

"Do you trust me to look after him, or what?"

"Of course I do, I trust you with my life."

"Well, let me take care of mini-me. You know he'll be safe with me, Sam."

Sam closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. "I-I..."

"You won't be able to look after him if you're exhausted. I know what you're like when you're seriously tired, you're like a Zombie from night of the living dead... Walking into walls, muttering and groaning. I swear, I can't understand a word you're saying half the time. I wouldn't be surprised if you started wailing about brains." Dean grinned. "Not to mention, a face that would scare the living daylights out of Freddy Krueger. If we ever meet him, and you haven't slept in days, that dude would take one look at you, and go running in the other direction... and he'd be the one having nightmares."

Sam was surprised when he laughed, but that was one thing he loved about Dean, he was always able to make him laugh even when he didn't feel like it. "I'm not that bad." He looked at his brother, who was staring at him. "Okay, maybe I am."

"Right, say night to mini-me, and go take a nap."

Sam didn't want to, but Dean was right, he couldn't take care of little Dean properly if he was too tired. "Hey kiddo, will you stay with Dean the knight for a little bit while I go have a nap?"

Dean immediately started clinging onto Sam's shirt. "Sammy."

"Shh. I'll just be upstairs, I'm really tired. I promise I'll be back down very soon. Are you going to be a brave boy for me while I go have a little sleep? I didn't get any last night after what happened. Dean the knight will look after you."

"No, Sammy. Want you."

"It's alright. I don't want to go, but I'm really tired right now. Do you love Dean the knight?"

Dean nodded straight away. "Woads and woads, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and ruffled the soft hair. "Good. Will you do me a favour, and stay here with him for a little bit. Zeppelin will be here to look after you too. I'll be back very soon."

"Me and you can play and have fun while Sam has a sleep," big Dean told the four year old. "We can do anything you want."

Dean took a deep breath, and looked up at Sam with fear in his eyes, but he nodded. "Huwwy up Sammy. Woves you woads and woads awell."

"And I love you millions and billions." Sam gave him a gentle squeeze, and transferred the little boy into big Dean's arms. "You, Bobby and Zeppelin are the only people in the world I'd trust with him."

"Thanks," said Dean, stroking the little back when arms wrapped themselves around his neck, face hidden in his shoulder. "Go on, Sam. I got him."

Sam stood, and reluctantly turned to make his way upstairs, to get some much needed rest.

"I-I scareded," little Dean whispered into big Dean's neck.

Dean continued to stroke the small back gently. "Shh, it's alright. Hey little dude, I got an idea..."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	76. Dean's special fort

**CHAPTER SEVENTY SIX**

**Big Dean looks after little Dean while Sam sleeps. The little family have fun together.  
**

Dean looked up at his older self. "What?"

"How about we build a special fort?"

"Um... What dat?" asked the little boy, confused.

"They're very special places where knights live, and nobody can hurt them... they're safe and protected. Only people we know are allowed in, because they have to give a secret password."

Little Dean gasped, a smile crossing his face. "Yes pwease."

"Alrighty then." Dean lowered his younger self to the floor, and started grabbing the cushions from the couch and Bobby's chair. "Help me move Bobby's chair, so its back faces the couch."

"Awight den," said the tiny Winchester, and helped push his uncle's chair.

"We have to move the couch quite far back, so we have two walls and room to sit inside... then we place cushions around, so we have three walls... we have to leave one open for the door."

"Sound cool, Dean knight," said Dean with a big smile.

Big Dean winked at him. "We'll have to make it the biggest and most awesome fort in the world, since we're the two most awesome knights... and most awesome dog."

Zeppelin walked over to big Dean, and nudged his leg. The older man stopped for a second to scratch behind his ear. "You were awesome last night, weren't you Zep?"

After giving the dog some attention, the two Deans started rearranging the living room. Since the couch was quite big, they got some chairs from the kitchen, to join Bobby's chair on the other side, so it evened it out. It took longer to turn the couch around and move it back, because the little boy had trouble moving it.

Little Dean stopped and sighed. "It wight big, Dean knight."

"I know, but you can do it... a strong and tough little knight like you."

Little Dean smiled, and started pushing again.

"Whoa, hold your horses, that's far enough back," said Dean as he stopped pushing the couch.

After arranging the chairs, the two Deans stood back and admired their work. "What do now, Dean knight?"

"We sneak upstairs and get the pillows, blankets and quilts from the bedrooms. Are you ready?" he asked, holding his hand out for the little boy to take. "Are you still scared?"

"Yeah," little Dean admitted, head lowered.

"Zep's coming with us, so you'll be safe. And I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Little Dean nodded, and the two headed towards the stairs, Zeppelin ran up behind them. When they reached the door to Dean and Sam's room, big Dean put his finger to his lips, and slowly opened the door. Inside the room, Sam was sleeping soundly, holding little Dean's pillow to his chest.

"Come on, little dude. Be really quiet, we don't want to wake Sammy up, do we?" Big Dean whispered to his younger self.

"No."

After the two Deans carefully tiptoed into the room, big Dean grabbed the pillows and asked the little boy to hold his arms out. "There you go," he said,placing them in the outstretched arms, before he stripped the covers and sheets from his own bed, then the two quietly went into Bobby's room to grab the bed covers.

"Why do dis?" asked little Dean, as they headed back downstairs.

"We've only got two walls right now, so we need to put these together to make another wall, and put them inside to make it comfy. We'll drape one of the sheets over the top, so it'll be a door, and we can crawl in and out."

Dean gasped and grinned. "Awsum."

"It will be, come on then... let's get it finished."

The next ten minutes was spent arranging the cushions on the outside to make the third wall. Pillows were scattered on the inside to make it more comfortable.

"We put the sheet over the top, and let it drape down for the doorway, then we get our things we want in the special fort, and we can go inside."

"Kay." While big Dean put the sheet over the top, little Dean wandered the living room, picking up the things he wanted to go inside with him.

"Are you ready, mini-me?" asked big Dean, smiling down at the little boy.

"Yeah," said little Dean, arms filled with teddies.

"Alrighty then. Put those inside, and get more... When we're inside our special fort, we'll be all safe and protected." Dean walked over to get the CD player and CD's, while little Dean got more toys and his huge box of lego.

Zeppelin cautiously walked inside the fort, sniffing at all the pillows and cushions to see if it was safe. After a few seconds, his head peeked back out, and he barked once, before going back inside.

Little Dean started giggling as he crawled inside the fort him and his Dean the knight had built.

Big Dean was looking for anything else to take inside when he came across little Dean's Nintendo DS lite. "Hey, little dude? Can I play on this?"

"What, Dean knight?" asked Dean, head sticking out. He nodded when he saw what big Dean was holding up. "Yeah. Gotted games awell... you's pway dem."

"Thanks." He searched through the little boy's games, and found one he liked. After going into the kitchen to fill a bowl with M&M's, big Dean crawled into the huge fort. "It's pretty cool, ain't it?"

"It woads and woads cool, Dean knight. It wight big," said little Dean, his teddies surrounding him, holding Metallica in his arms.

Big Dean grabbed a pillow and blanket. "Come here, let's get you warm." When little Dean leaned forward, he placed the pillow behind him, and the blanket over him.

"Fank you, Dean knight," said the little boy, picking up a handful of M&M's.

Big Dean smiled at him, and sat right beside him. Placing the DS in-front of him, he turned to face the little boy. "Hey, mini-me? I need to ask you a serious question... and... and I need you to answer, okay?"

Little Dean looked up at his older self with a fearful expression. "What?"

Dean cleared his throat, and wrapped his arm around the little shoulders. "Um... Last night... when me and Zep saved you... I saw that nasty mister had his jeans undone..." He took a deep breath, and asked the question that had been worrying him since the previous night. "D-Did... er... Did that nasty mister... put his doodle next to you? Or touch yours?"

"Erm... I-I's hitted him dere... den he putted zippy down... den I say I's bite it when put it next me," he told him, smiling proudly. "I hitted him again."

Big Dean closed his eyes, and sighed in relief. "Thank god. What about his nose? Did you do that?"

"Yeah. He wight next me... and I hitted him wiv head... den bited nose."

"Wow. Go, little dude. I told you, you were awesome. I'm very proud of you for what you did."

Little Dean smiled shyly. "You's teached me fighting."

"I know, but you were very brave to fight back. Only the toughest knights can hurt people who are bigger than they are. But nobody will ever hurt you again... this place is very special, and only good people can come in."

"Yay." Little Dean held up his box of lego. "Do sumfing wiv me pwease?"

"Sure, What do you want us to build?" asked Dean, tipping the box over, so the contents spilled out. He quickly put a CD in the CD player, and the fort was filled with the music of Led Zeppelin.

"Car."

"You want to build a car?" asked Dean with a shrug. "Why not. With the two awesome mechanic Deans, I bet it'll be the best car ever."

Little Dean smiled, and clapped. "Yeah, bestest ever and ever."

Dean started attaching the little blocks to the wheels that came with the set. "I'll start on the wheels, then we'll build our way up."

"Awight," agreed little Dean, pausing to stroke his dog, who was laying with his head on his owners lap.

After several minutes in silence, Dean asked the little boy, "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," answered the little boy, grabbing a handful of lego.

"Are you sure? You're not scared, or... or hurting anywhere, are you? Is your neck okay? It doesn't hurt when you breathe, does it?"

Little Dean stopped what he was building to look up at big Dean with wide eyes, surprised by all the questions. "I's 'kay, Dean knight. I not scareded no more."

"Good. But does it hurt when you swallow or breathe? If it does, I'll call the doctor right now."

"I's awight. Sammy aways do dat."

Dean cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. Are you warm enough?"

Little Dean gave him a look that was so much like his older self, that big Dean couldn't help smiling. "I 'kay, Dean knight."

Dean nodded. He didn't care if he was being overprotective, but the kid could have died the previous night, and he didn't know if the bruising and slight swelling would restrict his breathing or not. It was his responsibility to look after the little boy right now, and he would never forgive himself, and Sam would kill him, if anything happened to little Dean while he was in charge.

* * *

The next half an hour, the only sounds in the living room was the music of Led Zeppelin, and the laughter from the two Winchesters while they worked together to build a lego car.

"Wow," breathed the little boy in awe when the two finished. "It cool."

Dean grinned, and nodded as he looked at the huge model in-front of him. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Team Winster," said little Dean, holding his hand up.

"Team Winchester," repeated big Dean, high-fiving him.

Zeppelin sat up, and held his paw up, which made the two Deans laugh again.

"I guess Zep wants one too," said big Dean, giving the dog a high-five.

"YAY!" cheered little Dean when his little hand made contact with the German shepherds paw.

Even though he missed his Sammy, Dean was having a lot of fun with his other two heroes.

* * *

An hour later, Sam slowly opened his eyes. He looked down expecting to see little Dean in his arms, but saw he was hugging Dean's pillow instead. "Dean?" At first he was a little freaked out when he didn't see any of the Deans in bed, then he remembered he had gone for a nap.

"Wow, that was a nice nap," Sam said as he sat up so he could stretch, raising his arms over his head. He frowned when he saw the other bed had been completely stripped. "Huh?"

A big smile crossed his face when he heard laughter coming from downstairs. He stood, and started making his way down to see his two Deans.

When he stepped into the room, Sam froze when he saw the whole living room had been rearranged, and the Deans nowhere in sight. "What the..." he whispered, before walking over, and kneeling in-front of the fort. "Knock knock."

Little Dean gasped, and grabbed big Dean's arm. "W-Who dat?" he asked fearfully.

"It's okay mini-me, I'll check. Nobody is getting in here without giving the secret password. They'll have to get through me first," soothed Dean, before putting the Nintendo DS down, and crawling to the makeshift door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, appearing at the entrance, pulling the sheet aside.

"What are you doing?"

"We've made a fort, it's awesome." Dean leaned closer to Sam, and whispered to him, "He was scared, so I decided to make a special protective fort where nobody could get in. He feels safe now."

"You're amazing with kids, you know."

Dean cleared his throat, and looked away, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. "Anyway... Do you want to come inside? There's plenty of room."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. But first you have to answer this question... Along with Ramble on, what is **the **best Zeppelin song?"

"Oh crap," said Sam, closing his eyes.

"NO! DAT NOT WIGHT!" came the yell, making big Dean laugh.

"I wasn't answering. Er... That travelly river thingy."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "The what now?"

"I can't remember the name." Sam thought for several seconds, before his eyes widened. "Travelling blue river?"

Dean made a negative noise. "Access denied. You have one more guess."

"Er... Travelling..." Sam shut his eyes, racking his brain. He knew it began with travelling, he had heard the song about a billion times. "Got it," he said, snapping his fingers. "Travelling riverside blues."

Dean grinned, giving Sam a thumbs up. "You got it, you may enter."

When Dean ducked back inside, Sam crawled in, and was impressed with the huge fort. "Wow."

"I know, I told you it was awesome." Dean sat back down, and picked the DS back up.

"Hey kiddo," said Sam, sitting next to his little brother.

"Hiya Sammy. Miss you," said Dean, dropping Metallica, and giving his brother a hug.

Sam immediately wrapped Dean in his arms and held him to his chest. "I missed you too. I don't like sleeping without my little Deanie bear." His heart warmed when Dean giggled again.

After several seconds, they pulled away. "Wook." Dean reached over, and picked up the car him and big Dean had built.

"Ooh. Look at that, the best car in the world," praised Sam, giving him another quick hug.

Big Dean started scowling as he pressed the same button over and over. "Oh come on, jump you stupid freaky-ass, red-hatted plumber freak."

Little Dean and Sam jumped, and pulled away from the hug, staring at big Dean.

"What? I died."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I've got a game you'll like. I'll be back in a sec." He crawled out of the fort, but came back a few seconds later. "Your favourite," he said, holding up Resident Evil: Deadly silence. "It's the first game, but you can do more with the touch screen."

"Oooooh. Gimme gimme gimme," said big Dean, making grabby hands. When Sam gave it to him, he quickly switched Mario for Resident evil. "You got the Rocket launcher, right? Please god, tell me you got the Rocket launcher."

"Use the first save. It's at the beginning of the game, but you've got the rocket launcher instead of the handgun."

Dean's face lit up, making him look like a child. "AWESOME! I used to love this game, blowing the Zombies up was the best... Isn't Resident evil a bit violent for a four year old?"

"Sometimes he lets me play on it, so I bought that and Professor Layton."

Dean nodded, and turned back to the game. "Cool."

For the next five minutes, they didn't hear a word from big Dean until he killed the first Zombie. "WOOOO!" He started shaking Sam's arm to get his attention. "Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, duuuuuuuuude. Did you see that shot?"

Sam sighed and shook his head, while little Dean covered his mouth to hide his grin. "Dean, will you grow up? Are you a child or a grown man?"

"I'm a badass," was Dean's response. Several more minutes were spent in silence, the only sound came from the CD player, which was now playing Metallica. "Ha, take that, you bitch. The next time I'm fighting a Zombie, I'm getting the Rocket launcher out."

Sam laughed, and started playing with little Dean.

Big Dean took his eyes from the game for a second to grab some M&M's. "Oh, by the way, Sam... What the hell is with the hair?"

"What? What's wrong with it?" asked Sam, fingers combing through his messy hair, which was sticking up all over the place.

Dean paused the game for a minute. "Ooh. Look at me, I'm Sammy... I'm a giant geekboy with a mop for a hairdo... or a hairdoofus," he said, pouting and pretending to flick his hair back.

Little Dean started giggling, while Sam was struggling not to laugh. He mock-glared at big Dean, and started sorting his wild hair out.

"Alright then, you want to make fun? It's my turn..." Sam cleared his throat, and deepened his voice. "My name's Dean, I'm a sarcastic smartass, who's in love with my car. If you lay one finger on her, I'll rip your head off. GRRRRR!"

The two Deans laughed, Sam was grinning. "Be Sammy, Dean knight," said little Dean, clapping.

"Okay, er..." Dean pursed his lips as he thought of what to do next. "Oooh. Whenever I see a clown, I scream like a big girl and run away. Then I go back to the motel, and braid my girly hair as I sing Kumbaya."

The room filled with laughter of the three Winchesters as the older two continued making fun of each other in their loving, brotherly way.

* * *

The impressions lasted for twenty minutes, before Sam decided it was time to stop.

"That's it for now. Let's make dinner."

"No. One time more, Sammy. Pweeeeaaaaase. It funny."

"Oh, okay." Sam deepened his voice again. "You can't defeat me, you son of a bitch... Bow down to my awesomeness, and kiss my ass. Do as I say because I'm a bossy jerk."

Big Dean threw his head back, and laughed. "Oh, you bitch. You asked for it..." He paused to clear his throat, and got into character. "Oh Dean, what do you think you're doing? You're not allowed to have fun... and you don't talk to the witness like that, you give them a big hug, and say gay pansy-ass crap while we slow dance and cry like girls."

Sam laughed, and playfully hit Dean's shoulder. "I'm not that bad."

"Of course not, Sammy," said Dean, grinning at his little brother.

Little Dean was doubled over, giggling uncontrollably.

The two men watched him, smiling. They both loved making the tiny Winchester laugh.

Dean finally got control of himself after two minutes, and sat up, smiling at the men. "Dat wight funny."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Sam looked at his two Deans lovingly. "Oh, I love you guys," he said, throwing his arms around the two Deans, hugging them tightly.

* * *

That evening, Bobby and Dave were back at the house, and the little family were sitting on the couch, trying to decide what to watch. Little Dean was laid in Sam's arms, wrapped in his blanket, fast asleep.

"DIE HARD!" Dean suddenly yelled, shaking Sam's arm as he flicked through the channels. "Die hard, Die hard. Go back, Sammy. Go back, it's Die hard."

Sam sighed, and shook his head. "Dean, will you keep it down? You'll wake little Dean up."

"But Sam, It's Die hard. Die hard, Sammy."

"Really? We haven't noticed," Dave said with a laugh from his place beside Dean.

"Come on Sam, you know I love that movie."

"Dean, you've seen it about a million times," said Sam as he continued flicking through the channels.

"But it's Die hard."

Bobby came in with the coffee. "Let me guess, Die hard's on?" he asked, handing the drinks out.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Dave, smirking slightly.

"Oh, it's just a guess with that idjit over there," said Bobby, sitting in his chair, pointing his thumb over at Dean. "For some reason, he's madly in love with the damn movie."

"It's not just a movie, It's Die hard."

"Will you stop saying Die hard?"

"I'm just a fly in the ointment, the monkey in the wrench, the pain in the ass," Dean quoted with a grin.

"Ya got that right," Bobby muttered to himself.

"Dean, you do know you're not Bruce Willis, right?" asked an amused Sam.

"Yeah I know. I'm much better looking."

"Fine, you big kid," sighed Sam, putting Die hard back on.

"Oh yes," exclaimed Dean, putting his fist in the air. "It's only ten minutes into it. WHOOHOO!" He winced guiltily when little Dean flinched, and snuggled closer against Sam's chest.

The other three men sat amused as they watched Dean mouthing John McClane's lines word for word.

Dave shrugged, and joined in as he took the part of another character.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, and shrugged. "We've got two of them," they said in unison, then laughed.

The rest of the evening was full of laughter as the four men enjoyed each others company.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	77. Dean has a pillow fight

**CHAPTER SEVENTY SEVEN**

**The 2 Deans wake Sam up in a 'fun' way. Later, Bobby and Sam take the 2 Deans somewhere special.  
**

"Sammy, get awake. Sammy," said the little boy, shaking his big brother's shoulder. When Sam stayed asleep, he started pouting. "Dean knight, Sammy not waked up."

"Right, we've only got one more option... Pillow attack," he said, winking as he picked up his pillow.

"What dat mean?"

"We beat Sammy up with pillows until he wakes up."

"We's hurt him?"

"No. That's why it's pillows, because they're soft and they won't hurt him. Plus, it's funny," said big Dean, grinning when little Dean grabbed his pillow and started giggling in delight. "Ready?"

"Yeah Dean knight."

"ATTACK!" yelled big Dean, whacking Sam around the head with his pillow.

Dean's giggling filled the otherwise quiet bedroom as he hit Sam too.

"WHOA!" yelled Sam, shooting up in bed. He looked up to see the two Deans kneeling on the bed, holding pillows, grinning. "What the hell?"

"Hey Sammy."

Little Dean was still giggling. "Hiya Sammy. Dean knight say it be funny... and it funny."

Sam's eyes narrowed as he mock-glared at him. "That's funny is it?"

The little boy nodded, grinning.

"Now he's awake... ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!" The two Deans started beating Sam around the head with their pillows. "TEAM AWESOME IS GOING TO KICK SOME ASS!"

Zeppelin joined in, playfully hitting Sam with his paw.

"The two handsome Deans of team awesome was winning the war over Simple Sammy... the last remaining survivor of team Nerd," Dean narrated between hits.

Sam rolled his eyes, grabbed his own pillow, and whacked big Dean around the head. "Shut up, you freak."

"Oh no. Man down," said Dean, falling back on the bed dramatically.

Zeppelin stopped playing, and started growling at Sam, his teeth bared.

"WHOA!" he yelled, hiding the pillow behind his back. "I'm only playing. I didn't really hurt him."

"Oh no!" Dean exclaimed, putting his pillow down to stroke his dog. "It 'kay Zeppin. You's not hurt my Sammy."

The protective German shepherd stared at Sam for a few more seconds, before playfully jumping on little Dean, and covering his face with his own kisses, making big Dean and Sam laugh.

Little Dean burst into giggles, and rolled around the bed with his beloved dog.

"Be careful with him," said Sam worriedly. He knew Zeppelin would never hurt Dean, he would rather die first, but the kid was still a little bruised and sore.

Zeppelin jumped up, and dived on big Dean next, knocking him back down. "ZEP!" he cried with a laugh.

The German shepherd continued taking it in turns to lick his two favourite people until Bobby came into the room, and stood staring at the four of them. "What the hell are ya doing? I could hear ya downstairs."

The two Deans couldn't answer, so Sam had to. "Zeppelin playing about with Dean... and Dean."

Bobby shook his head, watching the two Deans and their dog with a fond expression.

"TEAM NERD IS GOING TO HAVE SOME PAYBACK!" yelled Sam, attacking his brothers with the tickle torture. "TEAM AWESOME IS NOT SO AWESOME NOW, IS IT?"

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled big Dean when Sam's fingers brushed over his sides where he was extremely ticklish. "Oh you little b-bi-" He broke off into uncontrollable laughter, making the others laugh too.

Sam looked over at little Dean. "You're not getting away with it, kiddo." His fingers on his right hand slowly made their way over to the little boy. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

"Oh no," laughed little Dean, trying to crawl away, but Sam managed to get hold of him and tickled him.

"I told you I'd get you," said Sam, tickling his two brothers.

"Z-Zeppin hewp me," laughed little Dean, rolling around, trying to get away.

Zeppelin watched, his head tilting slightly to the left. His Dean couldn't be hurt if he was laughing, so he started licking his little face again, making him laugh even more.

Bobby rolled his eyes, and watched his family having fun.

* * *

Sam walked over to Bobby, as the older man put the phone down. "Is it sorted? Did he say yeah?"

"Yeah. He's opening the place just for us for the day."

Sam grinned and nodded. "Great. But what about little Dean? Do you think he'll like it too?"

"Are ya kidding? If I know Dean Winchester... no matter what age, this kinda place will be like Disneyland for him."

Sam was silent for a minute, before turning back to Bobby.

Bobby saw the look, and rolled his eyes. "We're not taking him to Disneyland."

"Why not?"

Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "Let's take him to this place first, then we'll think about where we're taking him later."

Sam smiled again as he looked over at his two Deans. "Thanks Bobby, I know they're going to love it."

"No problem. I'll leave ya to tell them, I've got to go to the gas station to fill the Impala up ready for when we go, Dean used nearly all of it the other night while looking for our little man."

"Okay. See you later. Hey guys," said Sam, sitting down beside the two Deans. "Me and Bobby are taking you both somewhere special later."

Big Dean frowned. "What do you mean us both? Don't you usually take the little dude out somewhere?"

"As a thank you for saving little Dean, Bobby had a word with a friend of his, and we're taking you somewhere you'll love."

Little Dean's whole face lit up into the biggest grin. "Where going, Sammy? Where going?" he asked, clapping and bouncing in excitement.

"You'll see when we get there."

Big Dean was still frowning. "Seriously Sam, where are we going? You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one, trust me."

Dean continued staring at Sam, but Sam wasn't giving anything away, so he sighed and shook his head. "Fine. But it better not be anywhere weird."

"Alright then, that's settled," he said, sitting back on the couch. "What are we watching?"

"A load of crap," muttered big Dean, looking completely bored.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "If it's a load of crap, why are you watching it with him?"

"I have no idea. Mini-me asked me if I wanted to watch the chipmunks, I said no... he gave me one of his looks, and the next thing I know, I'm being tortured by the talking rats in clothes with their stupid annoying squealing... sorry talking."

"Dey chippymunk not wat," little Dean told him, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"I used to love watching Alvin and the chipmunks, remember?" Sam asked big Dean.

"Unfortunately yes. You even named us after the frigging things. I'm apparently Alvin, because I'm a 'troublemaker' and you're Simon, the geekboy."

"Who's I?" asked little Dean, looking up at them curiously.

Big Dean and Sam looked at each other. "THEODORE!" they yelled in unison, then started laughing.

"Who Fedore?" asked the little boy, looking back at the TV.

"He's the cute little adorable one," Sam told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're just like him... but a skinnier version." Seeing the little boy staring at the screen with a frown, big Dean pointed at the TV. "He's that one there, the smallest one."

"Wear gween?" asked Dean, when he figured out which one was the smallest. "I's 'ike gween. He my's favit one."

"And the dad of the group is Dave... so I guess Bobby's our Dave," said Sam with a smile.

Big Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Since when did we start having a big conversation about the chipmunks?"

"I don't know. But I guess we have enough time to finish watching this before we have to go."

* * *

An hour later, the little family were all in the Impala, driving towards the 'secret' destination. No matter how many times either of the Deans asked where they were going, Sam refused to tell them.

Big Dean sat staring out of the window, trying to guess where they were heading, but he gave up and turned to Sam. "Where are we going?" When Sam still didn't answer, he grinned. "Are we there yet?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No."

"Okay." He was silent for a minute. "Are we there yet?"

Little Dean giggled. "We's dere yet?"

"Great! Now they're both at it," muttered Bobby, turning a corner.

"Bobby, where the hell are we going?" asked Dean, leaning forward and placing his elbows over the front seat. "Come on, tell us."

"Nope. Yer both going to have to wait and see."

Dean started scowling. "Come on, I'll set mini-me onto you. He has magic powers you know. You'd have to be Lucifer himself to turn down that face."

"Sorry, but that ain't going to work this time."

Dean sighed, and sat back. If threatening them with the puppy dog eyes of doom couldn't get them to tell, then nothing would. "Are we there yet?"

Little Dean was giggling happily, clinging onto both big Dean and Sam's hands tightly. He refused to let them go, it had already been hell parting him from Zeppelin, there was no way he was letting go of his other two protectors.

"Oooh. Red car," said big Dean suddenly, slapping Sam around the back of the head.

"OW!" yelled Sam, rubbing the spot. "Oh, you're not starting that again. What are you, eight?"

Dean laughed. "I'm bored. I have to have something to do."

"Why's hit my Sammy?"

"It's a game. You choose a car colour, and whenever you see a car of that colour, you hit the person you're next to."

"But I's next you," Dean told his older self.

"Yeah, I know. But I could hardly whack you around the head, could I? You're only a kid."

"I's pway?" asked the small boy with a hopeful expression.

"Of course you can," he said, unbuckling the seatbelt, and sitting little Dean on his knee, so he could see outside. "Look for red cars."

Dean whimpered, and grabbed Sam's jacket to bring him closer.

"I'm not leaving, kiddo," Sam promised, holding his hand.

Little Dean nodded, and turned to look out of the window to search for red cars. "WED!" he called, hitting big Dean's chest. "Dat wight?"

"Yeah. You're a pro at this. Are you sure you haven't played before?"

Little Dean giggled, and kissed big Dean's cheek.

"Are we there yet?" big Dean repeated, with a sidelong look at Sam.

"Oh look, red car," said Sam, hitting big Dean in the arm.

"Where?" he asked, looking around, but he couldn't see any.

"Behind us."

Dean turned, and looked out of the back window. "That's cheating."

"Why? Because you didn't think of it?" asked a grinning Sam.

"Whatever," said Dean, turning back to the window. "RED!" He punched Sam playfully in the shoulder.

"Why's not hit me?" asked little Dean, feeling left out.

"Because I'm a grown man, grown ups don't hit four year olds," big Dean told him.

"It not nice if not pway wiv me, it nasty. 'I 'ittle boy, Dean knight. You not be nasty to me," said the tiny Winchester, pouting. "I get unca Bee-bee hit you."

Big Dean shook his head, and sighed. "Fine." He kept a look out for any more red cars, and the next one he saw, he very gently tapped the little hand. "Did that hurt?" he asked in concern, not wanting to hurt him.

Dean giggled. "No, Dean knight."

The three of them continued playing the game until they finally arrived.

* * *

When Bobby pulled into the giant parking lot, big Dean's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Holy crap," he whispered, seeing the building with shiny, classic, and well preserved cars and bikes parked outside.

"CARS!" screamed little Dean in delight. "WOVES CARS!"

"Is that a Harley Davidson?" asked big Dean in awe, staring at one of the bikes.

"Yeah, a friend of mine owns this place. It's full of classic cars and bikes. I thought ya would like it, he's usually closed today, but he's opening up for us," Bobby told him, turning in his seat. "Sam wanted to surprise ya both, and asked me if I knew anywhere where they showed classic cars."

Big Dean was still staring outside in shock. "They're beautiful," he whispered, his eyes locking on a certain red car. "Is that a '57 T-bird?"

"I don't know, You're the car expert, not me."

"Oh. My. God," said big Dean when his eyes landed on the beautiful black car, the look on his face said he had fallen in love. "Is that a '67 Shelby mustang GT500?"

"I have no idea. Are we getting out of the car, or are you going to continue drooling down the window and randomly naming cars? I have no idea what you're going on about."

Big Dean's whole face was lit up in a delighted grin, his green eyes huge as he looked out of the window.

"Wow," whispered little Dean, a similar smile on his face. No matter what age, Dean Winchester's number one love was cars. "We's go pwease? We's go see dem?"

"Of course we can, there's even more inside." Sam took another look at big Dean's face. "Well, we can go when Dean the knight reels his tongue back in."

Big Dean finally turned from the window and stared at his little brother, his eyes still wide. "Sam? I think I love you."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	78. Dean's day at the car showroom P1

**CHAPTER SEVENTY EIGHT**

**Deans day at the car showroom Part 1.  
**

When the little family climbed out of the car, big Dean ran over to the Shelby mustang. "Wow," he whispered, running his hand over the shiny surface.

"DEAN KNIGHT!" yelled the little boy, running over. "Up."

Big Dean knelt in-front of him, so his back was facing him. "Hop on."

Little Dean giggled, and reached up to wrap his arms around his older selfs neck.

"Are you on?" When the kid answered yeah, he stood back up, so he was giving the little boy a piggyback.

Dean was grinning as he wrapped his little legs and one arm around his hero, and held his other hand out for Sam to take.

"I'm here, kiddo," Sam told him, squeezing his hand gently.

Dean nodded, and looked at the car, his little chin resting on big Dean's shoulder. "Shiny," he said, sticking his tongue out, giggling when he saw his reflection in the roof.

"Hey," said big Dean, sticking his tongue out, and crossing his eyes.

"Funny. Oooh. She pwetty, Dean knight," he said, taking his hand away from Sam for a minute, and running it over the roof.

"Yeah she is," agreed a newcomer, walking over to them.

Bobby smiled at his friend. "Thanks for doing this, Roger."

"You're welcome, Bobby," said the other man, who was a few years younger than Bobby, but older than Dave.

"These are my boys. The two in the leather jackets are the two Deans, and this is Sam," Bobby introduced them. "This is a good friend of mine Roger. He runs this place."

"Nice to meet you," said Dean, shaking the older man's hand. "These cars are beautiful."

"They're my pride and joy. Are you into cars?"

Sam laughed. "Are you kidding? If it was legal, Dean would marry his own car."

Bobby chuckled, and shook his head. "True."

"What kind of car have you got?" Roger asked Dean.

"She's over there," Dean told him, gesturing to his beloved Impala.

Roger whistled when he saw the black beauty. "Nice. '67? I've got a '58 inside, but that's the one car I've always wanted to add to my collection. Are you up for selling?"

Sam had to smile at the look on his brother's face, he was looking at Roger like the older man had suggested Dean strip off his clothes, and run naked around the showroom.

"I'll take that as a no."

Dean's mouth opened and closed several times, making him look like a fish, before he finally spoke. "You can take my car over my dead body... but you'll have to salt and burn me first, because there's no way in hell I'm leaving her. My spirit will stay with my baby."

"Can we stop talking about you dying now?"

"Yeah," agreed little Dean, hitting him around the head. "You's not die, ever and ever."

"So, I'm going to live forever then, am I?" asked Dean with a smile.

"Yeah. Dat car pwetty awell."

The men looked at where the finger was pointing, and saw the blue Gran torino.

"Oh wow. You got good taste, mini-me. She's beautiful." Dean walked over, and placed his hand gently on the hood, fingers stroking the shiny surface softly. "I think I'm in love," he said, before turning his head to look at his younger self. "Don't tell my baby I said that, she gets jealous."

Little Dean giggled. "Kay, Dean knight."

After walking around, and admiring the beautiful car, big Dean turned to the owner. "'72, right?"

"Yeah. You really know your cars."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Dean, do you know the year and make of every car, or what?"

"Only the classic, sexy ones. Can I get in it?" he asked Roger.

"Sure. I unlocked the cars before you got here, in-case you wanted to climb in."

"You rock," said big Dean, opening the car, and carefully lowering the little boy from his back, and onto the passenger seat, before climbing in behind the wheel.

"Oooooh. Dis weally weally pwetty," said the little boy, climbing to his feet, his head darting everywhere, trying to look at everything at once. "Wooooow. Wook."

Big Dean smiled, and ran his hand over the steering wheel. "Oh wow," he breathed as he looked around, running his hand over the seat.

The other men had big smiles on their faces, watching through the window. It was clear both Deans were in love.

"Do you want to start her up?" asked Roger, dangling a key in-front of Dean.

"Seriously? Do you even have to ask?" said Dean, grabbing the key to start the engine.

Little Dean was so busy looking around, that he didn't notice his older self take the key and place it in the ignition, and jumped a mile when the car started. "You scareded me," he cried, hitting big Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry, little dude. Do you hear that? Do you know what that is?"

"Um... Car go brum brum. Dat wight, Dean knight?"

"Yeah. But it's also the sound of beauty. After Zeppelin, the one other thing more beautiful to the ears is a cars purr," he told him, revving the engine.

"Ooh. It cool Dean knight," giggled the little blond, putting his hands over his ears. "Impa do dat."

"I know, but no car comes close to her. She's in a league of her own. Ooh ooh, I've got to see the engine," announced Dean, stopping the car, and jumping out.

"DEAN KNIGHT! YOU FORGETTED ME!" yelled little Dean panicked, as he scrambled off the seat, and ran to where big Dean was standing, placing his tiny hand in the bigger one. "Not weave me."

Big Dean smiled down at him, and squeezed his hand gently. "Sorry mini-me."

"I see?" he asked, holding his arms out, so big Dean could pick him up. The little boy gasped when he saw the engine. "Dat engine?"

"Yeah. Nice, ain't it? It's a 351 engine."

"Sammy Sammy, come see," said little Dean, waving his big brother over.

Sam sighed and shook his head as he stepped closer to the car. He looked down at what was so fascinating, but it didn't look all that interesting. "Wow, An engine. Every car has one, what's so exciting about this one?"

Big Dean mock-glared at him. "Bite your tongue, heathen. You don't talk like that in the presence of such awesomeness."

"You mean you?"

"No, you freak. The cars," Dean told him, gesturing around them with his free hand. "But I must say, I am made of awesome."

The little boy giggled, and kissed his hero's cheek, before throwing his arms around his neck. "Yeah you is."

"Have ya finished having a love-fest with the car?" Bobby asked him. "There's plenty of others to look at, ya know."

"Right, sorry. Bye sweetheart," whispered Dean, closing the hood, and stroking the side of the car as he stepped away. "Ooh. I've got to take a proper look at the Shelby mustang."

The group followed the two Deans over to the car again. "Sammy come," said little Dean, holding his hand out over big Dean's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam promised, taking the hand. He had to kneel beside the car when the little boy climbed inside next to big Dean.

"WOW! DIS PWETTY AWELL!" yelled the tiny Winchester in excitement, making the men laugh.

"Her name is Eleanor."

Big Dean laughed. "Let me guess, from gone in 60 seconds, right? The cars in that movie are frigging hot."

"I'd have thought ya preferred Angelina Jolie," said Bobby, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's hot too, but some of those cars are just... wow."

"Okay, I have to ask... The GT500, or Angelina?" asked Bobby, genuinely interested.

"Put them both together," answered Dean with a wink, making Bobby and Roger laugh.

Little Dean scrunched his nose up, looking confused. "What talk about?"

"Nothing kiddo." Sam smiled fondly, and tweaked the tiny nose.

"Grown up talk, mini-me," big Dean told him, ruffling the blond hair at the back, mindful of the bandanna.

Even though Sam wasn't interested in cars, he was so glad they decided to come here.

* * *

The next hour was spent following big Dean, who was running from one car to another like a hyperactive child high on sugar. The two Deans had to sit in every car, and look at every engine. Sam and Bobby took it in turns to take pictures.

Finally the group was walking over to the entrance when Dean saw the motorcycles. "Ooh. Can I have a look?" he asked Roger, gesturing to the seven bikes.

"Sure, but be careful. The two Harleys aren't usually touched, but this time I'll make an exception."

The two Deans grinned at each other. "Awesome/Awsum," they said in unison.

Reaching the closest bike, little Dean pointed at the red one. "Sit on it pwease?"

"Okay, but don't bounce on it or anything."

"I not. I sitted on Undakers bike, it bestest," said the little boy as big Dean lowered him onto the seat of the BMW.

"Wow. Look at you," said Sam, smiling at his little brother, who looked so cute sitting on the motorcycle in his leather jacket and bandanna.

Dean giggled, and looked down shyly. "I cool."

"Yeah you are," agreed big Dean. "Just one thing." He reached into his own jacket, and pulled out his sunglasses, which he gently placed on him. The glasses were huge on the little face, but they made him look even cooler. "The mini 'Taker becomes the mini American badass

"Awww. I've got to take a picture," said Sam, taking the camera from Bobby. "Smile kiddo."

"I 'ittle amewica badass," said little Dean, before grinning at his big brother.

After the picture was taken, he took off the glasses, and waved big Dean over. "Sit wiv me?"

"Can I?" Dean asked Roger, who nodded. "Awesome." He carefully climbed onto the back, and wrapped his arm around the little boy, so Sam could take some pictures of the two on the bike.

After getting off the bike, little Dean wanted to sit on the rest of them. Even though Roger had just met him, he also couldn't turn down the 'puppy dog eyes of doom' as big Dean called them.

The little boy was giggling happily as he was transferred from one bike to another.

"Ooooh. Dis one mostest pwetty," said the four year old, stroking the bike he was currently sitting on, which was a silver Triumph.

"No way," said Dean, looking offended. "I agree it's nice. But this one is the sexiest." He ran his hand over the seat of the Harley sportster from the early '70s, which he had fallen in love with. "There's no other bike like the Harley Davidson. Sam, Bobby, which one's the best?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Does it matter? They're both great, are ya both ready to go inside?"

Little Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "Dey woads cars in dere?" he asked, pointing at the huge showroom.

"Yeah," Roger told him. "We don't keep all the cars outside, we have loads more to show you."

"OOH OOH! OOH OOH!" yelled little Dean excitedly, holding his arms up to big Dean. "GO SEE!"

Big Dean laughed, and turned around, so the little boy could get on his back again. Adjusting him so he was more comfortable, he straightened with him on his back. "Are you ready?"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" yelled the happy little boy, bouncing.

"Alrighty then." Dean nodded at the other men, and they finally made their way inside.

Stepping through the door, Dean froze when he saw all the shiny cars. "Oh my god," he breathed, huge eyes roaming the showroom, which was filled with cars from the 40s to the 70s, from Plymouths to Chevys. "Okay, I think I've gone to heaven."

"WOOOOOOOW! WOOK DEAN KNIGHT! WOOK!"

"Yeah, I see them." Big Dean turned to Roger for a second, eyes still wide in awe. "Can I move in here? WOW!" he exclaimed, running off again.

"Ugh. Remind me again why this was a good idea," sighed Bobby, adjusting his hat as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Sam was watching his Deans with a huge smile and a fond look in his eyes. "Look at them. Seeing the two like this is worth anything... Even if we're half dead later with all the rushing around."

Bobby chuckled, and watched the two. Big Dean was busy telling the kid what kind of car it was, and little Dean was hanging on his every word. He felt his heart warm and fill with love when their faces lit up into identical grins as they ran their hands over the roof of the car they were currently standing beside.

"Yeah. They're definitely worth it."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	79. Dean's day at the car showroom P2

**CHAPTER SEVENTY NINE**

**More of the 2 Deans at the car showroom.  
**

The little boy was giggling at something his older self had said. "Dat funny," he grinned as big Dean opened the unlocked '69 Dodge charger, and sat in the front seat.

Jumping up onto his hero's knee, the tiny Winchester yelled, "BOOOOOO!" right in his face. "Is I scare you?"

"Oh yeah, you really scared me. I might have nightmares tonight I'm so terrified," he said with a straight face.

Little Dean gasped in horror. "Oh no," he whispered, before climbing out of the car, and running over to Sam. "Sammy Sammy, I weally scareded Dean knight. He wight scared. Come fast." He tugged on Sam's hand, trying to make him walk faster.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam, picking him up, and carrying him back to the car to see his big brother sitting calmly in the front seat. He raised his eyebrows, and turned to the worried little boy in his arms. "He looks alright to me, kiddo."

"Noooo. He have nightmawys nighty night."

Sam cleared his throat, trying not to smile. "Dean, they're called nightmares not nightmarys."

"B-But he scared," little Dean told him, a sad expression crossing his face. "Make him better." He held his arms out to big Dean, who took him and sat him on his knee.

"Hey mini-me," said Dean in a gentle voice, stroking the little back. "I'm not really scared, I was only joking."

"Pwomise?" he asked, laying his head against big Dean's chest.

"I promise. Nothing scares Dean the knight... Apart from flying." Dean held his younger self for a minute, before lifting the little face up. "Can we have a look at the car now?" he asked, knowing that would cheer him up.

"Ooooh. We see car." The tiny Winchester stood on the seat, and ran his little hand over the steering wheel, and dashboard.

"You can't start this one," Roger told him. "She has a problem. We're getting a mechanic sent out to check her out, but he can't come until tomorrow."

"I'm on it," said Dean, jumping back out of the car. "Come on, mini-me. We got a job to do."

"YAAAAY! MECNIC DEANIE!" cheered the little boy happily, bouncing in his hero's arms.

Roger stood staring at the older Winchester in surprise. "You don't have to..."

"A car needs me, I can't sit by knowing a poor car is in pain... especially one as gorgeous as this one." Dean marched to the front of the car, and lifted the hood with his free hand. "Okay, start the car so I can see what the problem is."

Roger seemed to hesitate, and looked over at Bobby.

"He's the best. If I had a car problem not even I could fix, I'd go straight to him. He had to rebuild his own car after an accident a couple of years ago."

Roger nodded, and climbed into the car. "Are you ready?" he called, before turning the key.

Dean gave him a thumbs up, and leaned closer to the engine, head tilted to the side. Little Dean was copying him.

"Oh, she don't sound too good." Dean frowned when he heard the screeching coming from the charger, the poor thing sounded like she was dying. "Shh sweetheart, Dean's going to help you," he soothed, stroking the car soothingly.

"Yeah. We's hewp you."

"What do you think is wrong then?" big Dean asked him. He already had an idea, but the little boy was his assistant.

"Um... Dat?" suggested little Dean, pointing at something.

"We'll see, shall we? Turn her off, Rog." When the owner turned off the engine, the two got to work.

When big Dean put him down so he could fix the car, the little boy kissed the Charger, trying to make her better. "Dere go."

Sam and Bobby stood together, watching the two Deans trying to help the car. As big Dean sorted out what he thought was wrong, the little boy was singing to her.

"HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY..."

Roger got out and joined them. "He's quite good, isn't he?" He was surprised at how gentle the younger man was, he was like a surgeon performing an operation.

"Yeah," answered Sam proudly. He had to laugh when his little brother started doing his 'Chandler dance' as he sang to the car.

"The kid's adorable," Roger said quietly to the two men.

"We know," answered Sam and Bobby in unison, then smiled at each other. They jumped when big Dean suddenly yelled in triumph.

"YES! YEAH BABY!" yelled Dean, his fist in the air. "Start her up. I believe she is cured."

Roger shook his head in amazement. "Already? You've only been working for about two minutes."

"I know, but I'm just too awesome."

"I awsum awell," little Dean joined in as big Dean picked him back up. "I singed and maked her happy."

Roger still didn't believe the car was fixed already, but started her up anyway. Straight away, the car purred into life.

"WOOOO! WHO ROCKS?" Dean laughed, and danced in a circle with the little boy in his arms.

Little Dean screamed with laughter, and threw his arms around his neck. "YAY! WE'S WOCK!"

Sam walked over, and took little Dean into his arms. "I'm very proud of you both."

Dean giggled again, and rubbed his tiny freckled nose against Sam's. "Kiskimoo kiss."

"It's an Eskimo kiss not kiskimoo," Sam told him, rubbing his nose with his own, and giving him a squeeze.

"Awight. Esm... Esku... Eksimo. Eksimo wight?"

"It's close enough."

"Hey, where's mine?" asked big Dean, pretending to be upset.

The little boy waved him over, and rubbed his nose against his older selfs. "Dere go."

"Thanks little dude. I feel a million times better now."

Roger joined them. "We could use someone like you as our mechanic to look after the cars, and keep them in top working condition. What do you say?"

"Oh my god, don't tempt me," whispered Dean, looking around with a longing expression. This place was his idea of heaven, and if he could, he would retire from hunting tomorrow and work in a place like this.

Sam felt sad for his older brother. He knew this was his dream job to work with the classic cars, but unfortunately he couldn't stay around.

"Right anyway," said big Dean, climbing back into the repaired car.

This time, Sam joined them in the front seat, and they sat with the little boy in the middle.

"Okay, smile," said Bobby, holding the camera. The three of them sat sideways and adjusted themselves so the two older Winchesters were together with little Dean in-front of them. They all had big smiles on their faces so Bobby could take a picture of them together.

After taking 2 pictures, the tiny Winchester tugged on the leather sleeve of big Dean's jacket. "What dis car do, Dean knight?"

"Well... Probably the most famous '69 charger was General Lee from Dukes of hazzard. That car was awesome," Dean told them with a grin. "Anyway... The engine on this one is 318 cubic inch, and has 230 hp..."

Sam listened as his big brother told his younger self about the classic. He never thought he would, but he was really enjoying himself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they went to another car, which made Dean gasp; it was the one Roger had mentioned. "Whoa. A '58 Impala. I've never seen one from this year."

Walking up to the red car, little Dean frowned. "Impa? Dat not my Impa, she more pwetty... and bwack."

Big Dean had to laugh at that, and ran his hand over the roof. "Yeah I know. But this is an Impala from the '50s, our Impala is from the '60s. She's still beautiful though," he added, opening the door to climb in.

Little Dean gasped when he saw the interior of the Impala. "Oooh. Dis pwetty, Dean knight."

"I told you she was," said big Dean, taking the keys, and starting her up.

The little boy climbed onto his knee, and took hold of the steering wheel. "Ooh. BRUUUUM BRUUUUUM!" he yelled, pretending to drive.

The four men watched with smiles. If the four year old was anyone else they would have been bored stiff by now, but Dean was really enjoying himself, he absolutely loved it here. Big Dean, Sam and Bobby hadn't seen him this excited since the circus.

"See me, Sammy? See me?"

"Yeah, I can see you," Sam told him from the doorway. "Try not to run anyone over."

Dean burst into giggles. "I not, Sammy. I's good dwiving." He turned his head to look up at his older self. "Do noise."

It took a few seconds for big Dean to work out what the kid was talking about, but he finally realised he wanted him to rev the engine, which he did.

"COOL!" he exclaimed with a huge grin. After five minutes of 'driving', and five more looking around the inside, he asked his older self a question, "Dean knight, why dis more diffent fwom my Impa?"

"They're from different years, so they try and improve the previous models to make them better. Come with me," said big Dean, climbing out of the car with him, and going to open the hood so they could see the engine. "This Impala has a 283 engine, and the hp on this one is 195. Our baby has a 327, 4 barrel carb with 275 hp."

"Dat more big number?" asked the little boy, eyes filled with amazement, reaching down to touch the engine. He really loved learning about the cars, and looking at them all.

"Yeah. The '67s better, but to me she's better than every other car in the world, so I would say that."

"YAAAAY! MY IMPA MORE BETTER!" cheered the little boy happily.

"Yeah she is," agreed big Dean. "They don't come better than the '67."

* * *

Awhile later, the group was walking to the next car when another red car caught big Dean's eye. "Holy crap," he whispered, running over to the '58 Plymouth Fury with little Dean beside him. "It's Christine."

The big green eyes roamed the shiny red Plymouth, and a soft smile crossed his face. "She ain't alive, is she?" he asked Roger, kneeling down to look at the tyres.

Roger laughed. "No. We checked."

"Good to know she won't be chasing us around trying to kill us all," said Dean, even though he was only joking, he was also relieved. Been run over by a possessed car wouldn't be the weirdest thing that ever happened to him, since his own car had been possessed and tried to kill him just a few years ago.

Dean walked over to the front, and knelt in-front of the grille. "I thought the '58 was beige only, but Christine was... different," he said with a loving expression, running his fingers over the gold 'V' emblem.

"We can't have a '58 Fury named Christine without painting her red."

"True." Dean stood up and walked over to open the door to climb in behind the wheel. "Oh. I've always wanted to sit in one of these," he breathed softly, looking around with an awed expression. He had been in love with this car since he first saw the movie as a kid.

"Oooooh. Dis mostest bootful," said little Dean, clapping in delight at being in the Fury.

"Gimme the keys, Gimme the keys," said big Dean, making grabby hands at the showroom owner.

Roger laughed, and handed the keys over. "Be gentle. She's one of my best cars."

"I'll treat her like my own," Dean vowed, turning the key. The engine immediately roared into life, making him grin. "Wow. Listen to her purr, have you ever heard anything more beautiful?"

"AWSUM!" yelled little Dean, climbing onto his knee.

Big Dean ran his hand over the wheel, then the seats as he admired the Plymouth. Two pairs of big admiring green eyes roamed the interior of the car, and four hands stroked and touched everything they could see. "She's beautiful/She bootful," said two voices in unison.

After spending five minutes admiring the car, Dean had to check out the engine. Before he could open the hood, Bobby told them to stand in-front of the car, so big Dean and Sam knelt in-front of the Fury with their arms around little Dean, who was sitting on the hood.

When the picture was taken, Dean opened her up, and admired the engine. Even Sam was interested and joined them, so did Bobby.

"Beautiful. The most famous '58 Fury was Christine, who was in a movie called... well, Christine which was based on a book by Stephen King about a possessed car." Dean looked down at the little boy in his arms to see the huge green eyes staring at the engine. "This has a 350 golden commando engine. Dual 4 barrel carb, with 305 hp. Can go from 0-60 in about 7 or 8 seconds, and can go up to 150."

Sam raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. "Okay, I take it all back... Cars are not as boring as I thought."

"Oh wow. A miracle has been performed, Sam's actually interested in cars," said Dean, pretending he was going to faint. "Sure you ain't possessed? Christo."

"Shut up you freak," Sam joked, gently hitting him in the shoulder. "It's your fault."

* * *

Over an hour later, the group had seen a variety of different classics. Big Deans favourites included a '67 Corvette stingray, a '67 Ferrari 275 GTB/4, a '57 Porsche Speedster, and a black '66 Toronado, which they were currently looking at.

"George Stark drives one of these in the Dark half by Stephen King," big Dean announced suddenly as they looked down at the engine. "She has a sticker on the back that says 'High-toned son of a bitch', she's frigging badass. Anyway, her top speed is over 130, and has a 425 engine, and hp is 385."

"Dat woads?" asked the fascinated little boy.

"Yeah. It's quite powerful. The bigger the numbers, the more fast the car will go," explained big Dean, running his fingers over the 'Oldsmobile' lettering on the front, then along the side.

Sam was shaking his head in wonder. It amazed him how much Dean knew about cars, and how much he loved them. Sam might be a 'walking encyclopaedia of weirdness', but Dean was a walking encyclopaedia of cars.

Even Roger was impressed at how much the older Winchester knew about cars.

Little Dean was still bouncing in excitement at being able to see and sit in all of the beautiful classics. They had arrived at the showroom over 2 and a half hours ago, and the two Deans were still having loads of fun, and weren't the slightest bit bored yet.

After checking out the Toronado, Sam gently laid little Dean down on the roof on his stomach. The little boy propped his chin with both hands and grinned, big Dean sat on the hood and leaned against the windshield with a big smile, so Bobby could take a picture.

Afterwards, the group was walking to the other side of the showroom to more cars, when they passed another huge room at the back.

"What in dat?" asked the little boy, pointing.

Roger led them into an area which was a lot smaller than the one they had left. "Twice a year, we invite owners of classic cars to bring their pride and joys. After each car is shown, and we've checked out all the cars, we vote and the winner gets an award for best car."

"Ooh. Dat cool."

"I'll tell you what, come with me," said Roger, walking back out of the room. The group followed the owner, and walked into a big office which was filled with pictures of cars and motorcycles.

Unlocking a huge cabinet, Roger brought out a gold car trophy with #1 car on it, and a certificate. After writing a name and car on the paper, he handed the trophy to little Dean, who gasped and took it carefully.

"Fank you," he whispered, staring at the trophy with a delighted expression.

"You're welcome. Even though we're not holding a competition today, I thought I'd give you a treat... and plus the '67 Impala has to be one of the best cars here," he told him, holding the piece of paper to big Dean. "This one's for you."

Frowning in confusion, Dean took the certificate. He smiled when he saw the picture of the car, and what was written on it, **_BEST CAR IN SHOW BELONGS TO_... Dean Winchester. _CAR IN SHOW_... 1967 Chevy Impala. **"Thanks. This is awesome."

"What say, Dean knight?"

"It says we have the best car in show," he told him with a smile, placing the certificate in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I have another surprise... I don't normally do this, but since I like you guys," said Roger, leading them back to the main room. "Before we go and see the rest of the cars, if you choose which car you like the most I'll take you for a ride in it. Not the bikes though, they don't leave this place."

Both Deans faces lit up into the biggest grins. "Weally? Go dwive?"

"Yeah. So if you choose which car is the most beautiful, we'll take her for a spin."

"My Impa," answered little Dean straight away, making the men laugh.

"Okay. Choose the second most beautiful."

Little Dean squealed, and bounced excitedly. "OOH OOH! OOH OOH! OOH OOH!"

Big Dean and Sam shook their heads fondly at him. "So, what do you choose?" asked older Dean.

"Um... I not know," answered the little boy, looking around with an eager expression. "What you?"

Dean bit his lip, and looked around, trying to decide on one car.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" yelled the little boy. "PWETTY GRRRRRR CAR!"

Big Dean and Bobby looked at each other, and shrugged. "Er... What 'grrrrr' car?"

"Um... Um..." Little Dean placed his finger in his mouth, and looked for the car he meant. "Dat," he said, pointing at the Plymouth Fury.

Big Dean grinned again, and looked at Roger. "Can we?"

"Well I did say any car." He walked away from the group, and over to open the huge shutter at the back, which was used to bring the cars in and out. After opening it, Roger climbed into the red Fury, and slowly backed her out, luckily Christine was on the back row, so she was easy to maneuver.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the car and the group were outside.

"Can I drive?" big Dean asked Roger, bouncing up and down. "Please?"

"Er..." Roger looked over at Bobby, who nodded.

"He's not only the best mechanic I know, he's also the best driver. She'll be in great hands."

"Go on then," said Roger, throwing Dean the keys. "Since you helped fix Gen."

"WHOOHOO!" cheered Dean, catching them with his free hand. "Okay, nobody tell my baby I drove another car. She really doesn't like me driving other cars, she gets jealous I don't love her anymore."

"Dean she's your car, not your wife," said an amused Sam.

"Shh. She'll hear you," hushed Dean, waving his hand frantically. He looked behind him to make sure his car hadn't suddenly appeared behind him. Seeing no pissed off black Impala growling at him, he sighed in relief.

Bobby rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly.

"Are we ready?" asked Dean, eager to drive the '58 Plymouth.

"You three go," said Roger, gesturing to the two Deans and Sam. "Me and Bobby will stay back, and talk for awhile."

"Sweet. Come on Mini-me, and Geekboy, let's go."

Sam took little Dean, and climbed into the passenger seat with him.

After starting the car, and revving the engine for a minute, Dean pressed on the horn twice to say bye to the men. With a wave, he drove the car to the front, then headed down the street.

"For a car that's 50, she drives smoothly," said an awed Dean, stroking the wheel as he turned the corner. "Listen to her, she's perfect."

"Yeah, she's nice," said Sam, looking around the car, holding his brother tightly to his chest. "Don't get pulled over or anything."

"SHE BOOTFUL!" shouted little Dean, his little arms waving to the music blaring from the radio.

Sam smiled down at him, and stroked his freckled cheek. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Mostest fun ever and ever," Dean told him with a happy grin. "GO MORE FAST!"

Big Dean looked around to make sure there were no cars, and put his foot down.

They drove the streets at 70 for the next fifteen minutes, before Dean reluctantly turned around and headed back to the showroom.

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes later, the group was checking out the '67 Camaro.

Admiring the engine, Dean turned to Sam, and gestured at what they were looking at. "Okay, what's this?"

"Er... It's a er... An engine?" suggested Sam with a shrug.

Dean bit his lip, trying not to smile. "Great job Einstein, but what kind?"

Sam looked down at the engine, then over at Bobby and Roger with a lost expression. When they were no help, he shook his head. "It's a... one you put in a car?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do you know, mini-me?"

The little boy leaned forward from Sam's arms to have a look. "Pwetty engine?"

Dean laughed. "Close, but not quite. This one's a 230, and the hp is 140. Seriously, we've been here for hours, and not one of you has learned anything."

"I have. I learnt that cars aren't boring, and are kind of cool."

"It took you all these years to actually learn that?" asked Dean, closing the hood. "I've loved cars since I was a baby. According to dad, whenever I couldn't sleep and was screaming the house down, him and mom couldn't get me to go off, so he used to take me for a ride in the Impala... and I'd be sparked out within ten minutes."

"No big surprise," said Bobby as they started walking.

They were now looking at the last few cars at the front of the showroom. Dean kept staring in longing at the Harleys outside every time they passed the window.

Sam had noticed the looks for the past half hour, and he had an idea. He handed little Dean over to him, and told him to go ahead to the next car. Watching the two admiring the firebird, Sam went to talk to Roger about making another of Dean's dreams come true. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's about the bikes..."

* * *

After talking to the owner, Sam joined his brothers and Bobby, who were sitting in the front seat of the '82 Pontiac firebird Trans Am- the youngest car in the showroom.

"...Most famous is KITT from knight rider," big Dean was telling a happy but tired four year old. "That car was so cool."

"Hey," said Sam, kneeling outside the front door. "I've just spoke to Roger, he's going to let you take one of the Harleys for a ride."

Dean's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he asked in a voice slightly higher than normal.

Sam nodded with a big smile. "I know you've always wanted to ride one, and you keep looking at them out there, so..."

"Oh my god," breathed Dean, jumping out of the front seat, narrowly avoiding knocking Sam over. He threw his arms around his brother, and hugged him hard. "You're the best."

"No, You're the best," whispered Sam, hugging him back just as tightly.

"COME ON!" yelled Dean, breaking the hug, and running for the doors.

Sam laughed, and picked little Dean up to carry him out.

When the others met him outside, Dean was already standing beside the early '70s Harley sportster he had fallen in love with. It was black with a red flaming skull on the side.

"It's got to be this one," said Dean, swinging his leg over, and sitting down. "This one is badass... like me."

"Where going, Dean knight?" asked the little boy with a sad expression. "Is you weave?"

"Of course I'm not," big Dean soothed him. "I'm going for a ride. I'll be back very soon, okay?"

Little Dean nodded, and reached over to kiss his cheek. "Miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Before you go, wait a sec," said Sam, walking in-front of the bike with the camera held in his free hand. He didn't need to tell Dean to smile, he had been smiling non-stop since they got there.

After the picture, Roger came over with a helmet in his hands. "Here. For safety," he told him, handing it over. "I almost lost my brother on one of these, so I don't want you getting hurt too... I think these three would kill me."

"Damn right we would," said Bobby with a glare.

"Be real careful with this baby. It was my dads, he gave this and the others to me five years ago... right before he died. Usually I'm the only person who touches the bikes, so look after her."

"You got it," Dean vowed, putting on the helmet.

"Have you ever rode a motorcycle before?"

"I rode one years ago, but never a Harley. It's always been a dream," said Dean, stroking the beautiful bike. "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome. You're a good kid. Now go on, before I change my mind."

Dean grinned, and started the bike. After admiring the Harleys growl for several seconds, he waved and set off.

Sam sighed, and watched his big brother speed off like a bat out of hell. "He better be careful on that thing."

"He'll be fine, Sam," said Bobby, placing his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

As soon as he saw the Harley come back into the parking lot, Sam let out a sigh of relief at seeing his big brother back in one piece.

Dean came to a stop, and took off the helmet to reveal his huge grin. "WOOOO! That was so frigging AWESOME!"

"That's one thing you can cross off your list."

"It was the best thing ever. Thanks Sam," he said with a serious look on his face as he climbed off the Harley. He wasn't only thanking him for talking to Roger about the bike ride, but for having this idea in the first place.

"You're welcome. You deserve it."

"DEAN KNIGHT!" cheered a sleepy looking four year old.

"LITTLE DUDE!" big Dean yelled back, lifting him from Sam's arms and into his own. "Someone's looking tired."

The little boy rubbed his eyes, and shook his head. "I not."

"Dean, you look like you're about to fall asleep, kiddo. Maybe it's time for us to go, so you can have a little sleep."

"Mmmm," moaned the tiny Winchester, laying his head on big Dean's shoulder. The poor thing was exhausted from all the excitement and running around the car showroom all afternoon.

Roger went into the showroom for a minute, and came back out with 2 thick magazines, which he gave to big Dean. "One's for you, and the others for the kid. This features pictures and all the info about all of the cars here. I know you already know this stuff, but you both obviously love it here."

"Wow. Cool," he said, flicking through the pages. "Does it have the Harleys?"

"The bikes are at the back." Roger held out his hand for him to shake. "It was really nice to meet you. And thanks again for fixing Gen."

"You're welcome," said Dean, adjusting the little boy, so he could shake his hand. "It was my pleasure."

"Drive safely. All of you are welcome back anytime."

* * *

After everyone had said their goodbyes, the little family made their way back to the Impala.

"Did you have a good time?" Sam asked the two Deans, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Yeah Sammy," whispered little Dean with a yawn. "It woads fun."

Sam tweaked his nose, and turned to big Dean. "What about you?"

"Are you kidding? This has to be the best day of my life," Dean told him, climbing into the backseat. "Not only did I sit in the most beautiful cars in the world... after my baby of course, but I got to ride on a Harley davidson. Thanks a lot."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, but you're more than welcome."

Bobby turned the key, but for some reason the car wouldn't start. "What the..." He tried again, but the Impala refused. "Dammit. The cars broke."

"WHAT!" yelled Dean, jumping out of the back, and running to the front. Opening the door, he almost dragged Bobby out and sat down in the drivers seat. "Hey what's all this, baby?" He turned the key, but got nothing in return. "Oh no."

Sam got back out with little Dean in his arms, and joined Bobby at the door. "What's wrong?"

"Car won't start, which is weird since she worked perfectly earlier."

Little Dean gasped, his eyes going wide in horror. "Impa sick? She go hospal?"

"Dean, cars don't go to hospital."

Several attempts to start the car resulted in nothing. "Come on baby. You know you're my number one girl," said Dean lovingly, stroking the leather. "Nobody comes close to you sweetheart, come on."

Sam and Bobby looked at each other with raised eyebrows, both wondering if he had finally lost it. "Er... Dean?"

"Be quiet," Dean snapped, before turning back to the car. "There's no need to be jealous, baby. You know I love you."

"Dean, she needs a mechanic, not a chick-flick moment," Bobby tried telling him.

"She doesn't need no mechanic, she needs love." Dean gently ran his hands over the steering wheel in a loving gesture. "Please baby."

"Here's an idea, why don't we go back into the showroom, so you two can be alone, and you can make out in peace?"

"Oh god. Don't give him any ideas," said Bobby, shaking his head.

"Shh. Don't listen to them, they don't understand us." Dean took a deep breath, and grabbed the key again. "Come on sweetheart," he whispered, before turning the key. "Show me you still love me."

"Dean, I really don't think..." Sam stopped when the Impala immediately growled into life. "Huh. How the hell... How did you..."

"Ha ha," laughed Dean, patting the seat. "That's my girl."

Little Dean gasped. "Wow. You maked Impa dwive. Dude you's awsum."

"I know," said Dean with a wink. "Everybody get in, it's time to rock and roll."

"Noooo. You wiv me... you aways sit wiv me and Sammy."

"I'll tell you what, Sam can sit in the front, and you sit on his knee, alright?"

"Awight," agreed little Dean, rubbing his eye with the hand not holding his trophy.

"Come on you," whispered Sam, carrying him to the passenger seat.

"Bye bye, pwetty cars," said Dean, waving out of the window. He yawned, and laid his little head against Sam's chest.

After everyone was ready, Dean made his way out of the parking lot, and started the journey home in his beloved vehicle.

Comforted by the soothing sounds of the engine, little Dean was asleep two minutes later.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	80. Deans surprise

**CHAPTER EIGHTY**

**The family spends some time together, before big Dean gets another surprise.  
**

Two days after the car showroom, big Dean was sitting on the floor in-front of the couch, reading through his magazine that Roger had given him, when he had the strange sensation of being watched.

Lowering the magazine, he looked around the room, but it was empty. "Er... Sammy?" he asked with a frown. "Mini-me?" Looking over near the wall, he saw little Dean's mouse staring at him.

He jerked in surprise when Jerry ran forward, and started running up his leg. He had to use every ounce of willpower he had not to get something and bash its brains in, but he had to remind himself it was his little dudes friend that he had told him about.

'It's a mouse, not a rat. It's not a rat, it's just a mouse,' he thought repeatedly when Jerry stopped, and sat on his leg, staring up at him with his tiny black oil-drop eyes.

"What?" he asked the mouse, who squeaked up at him.

They were still staring at each other when little Dean and Sam came into the living room with Zeppelin. "Hey Dean."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, this mouse is freaking me out," Dean told his brother, who looked at little Dean's mouse in surprise.

"I don't think I've ever seen him do that before. He must like you."

Dean laughed nervously. "Yeah. That's great, Sam."

"JEWWY!" cheered the little boy, going to sit with his hero and his pet. "HIYA!"

Jerry squeaked at him, before running up his little leg, and up his arm, so he was perched on his shoulder. "Wook, Sammy and Dean knight," he giggled excitedly.

The two men laughed. "The only mouse I've ever seen do that is Mr Jingles."

"Who Mr Jingas?" asked a curious little boy, who turned his head, and gasped when the mouse rubbed his tiny nose against his freckled cheek. "Woves you Jewwy."

Zeppelin charged forward, and stopped in-front of his best friend, so he was nearly in his face. He bared his teeth, and growled quietly at the mouse, who didn't even seem to notice he was there.

Sam rolled his eyes, and stroked the overprotective dog. "Calm down. It's a tiny innocent mouse, he's not going to eat him, he's not a cannibal," he said, but even he was surprised at Jerry being out at this time, especially since the huge German shepherd was around, who tried to eat him the first time they met.

"Okay, this mouse is seriously weird," said big Dean, watching the two together.

Zeppelin barked, and sat down just inches away from his best friend, his big brown eyes narrowed as he watched every move the mouse made, in-case it suddenly decided to attack or something.

Big Dean and Sam kept a close eye on the dog to make sure he didn't kill the mouse. They both knew the little boy would be devastated if his best friend ate his little friend.

"What do you guys want for lunch?"

"Sghetti," was little Dean's answer, making Sam roll his eyes.

"How about spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Kay Sammy," said the little boy, not taking his eyes away from his tiny friend.

"Do you want the same?" he asked his big brother.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. I'm not hungry."

Sam frowned worriedly, but stood up. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, kiddo," he said, reaching down to ruffle the blond hair.

"Awight."

Big Dean watched the scene before him with an amused smile. He had never seen anybody get so attached to a mouse before.

"Ooh ooh. I say secet?" said little Dean carefully getting up. He leaned over to whisper something into his ear, but he saw something he had never noticed before. "I's... WOW!"

Dean jumped in shock at the sudden yell, Jerry squeaked, and ran back down the little boy and ran home. "Son of a... What are you screaming for?" he asked, putting his hand to his ear.

"You's gotted feckwes," Little Dean told him in awe, pointing at his hero.

Big Dean raised one eyebrow, and stared at him. "You scream at me and nearly deafen me because I've got freckles? You know I've got them, I know I've got them. What the hell are you yelling at me for?" he moaned, rubbing his poor abused ear.

"No. Dere. Feckwes in ear." The little boy leaned so close to his older self, that his nose was almost in his ear. "Wook."

"How can I look in my ear? I can't take my eyeballs out, I ain't a cartoon."

Dean giggled and turned his head slightly. "I gotted feckwes on my's ear?"

"Er..." Big Dean peered closer. "Oh yeah. There's loads in there."

"Oooh," squealed the little boy in delight. "Woads many?"

"Well... there's a lot." He held his hands apart, and shrugged. "You've got a hundred."

"YAY!" cheered little Dean, clapping. "I count you's feckwes. One... two... fwee... four..."

The older Dean sighed and sat back as his younger self counted the freckles on his face and his ears. They could be here awhile.

When Sam came in from the kitchen with a plate, it was to see his little brother counting his big brother. "Er... Dean? Are you feeling alright, kiddo?"

"Yeah. I count Dean knight feckwes. He gotted woads. Hundwed... fwee hundwed..."

"You'll be there all night if you're going to count all of them. He's a big freckly freak."

"How the hell would you know how many freckles I've got, you weirdo?"

"Dean, I grew up with you, it's kind of hard not to notice the freckles. They're everywhere."

"...Sixty Hundwed... fousand fivedeen... miwwion sixfive... erm... wow," said the little boy, leaning back with wide eyes. "You gotted miwwion tenty hundwed feckwes."

"Have I? Wow," said big Dean, impressed.

Sam shook his head and smiled fondly. "Here, get something to eat," he said, placing the plate on a cushion, and holding it out. When the little boy sat back down, Sam carefully placed the plate on his knee. "No giving any to Zeppelin."

"Oooh. Wook yummy." Dean grinned at Sam, before sucking up the spaghetti like it was a long worm. "Oooh. We's watch Batman? Sammy, you's 'ike Batman?" he asked suddenly.

"Er... Not really, no."

"Who's you 'ike den? Sooperman?" he asked, before sucking up another long piece of spaghetti, getting the sauce all over his face.

"No. My favourite superhero is someone who saves the world with no super powers and drives a black car."

"So... Batman," said a confused big Dean.

"No. You."

Dean blinked in surprise. "I'm not a superhero, Sam."

Sam shrugged, and looked away, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "You are to me."

A happy grin crossed big Dean's face, and he looked proud of himself. "Cool."

* * *

Later, little Dean walked up to big Dean with a frown on his face. "Dean knight? When you's birfday?"

Big Dean raised his eyebrows, surprised by the random question. He looked at the TV to see some cartoon characters celebrating the main character's birthday. "January, same as yours... but I haven't had a real birthday or Christmas since I was four years old."

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide in horror. "Why?"

"Because I was four when my mom died, and after that I never really celebrated it, my dad was usually away or we were too busy. Even now, I don't bother with it."

"Y-You getted pwesents?"

"No. But I sometimes tried to give Samuel the best Christmas or birthday that I could, but..." He trailed off when the little boy's eyes filled with tears and he walked away. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer, he ran into the kitchen, crying out for his Sammy.

"That went well."

In the kitchen, Dean ran through the door, and caught his elbow on the door-frame. "Owie."

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Sam, coming to kneel in-front of him.

"Owie. Ewboo, Sammy. Hurts," he moaned, rubbing his elbow.

"Hey, it's alright." After checking to see if there was any bruising, Sam kissed the red elbow gently. "There you go, your funny bone is all better."

Dean scowled. "It not funny."

"I didn't say it was."

"You's did. You say my bone hurted funny. You's not be nasty to me, Sammy. Where unca Bee-bee?" he demanded.

"He's out, kiddo."

"Wight. I's get Zeppin," he said, turning to go and wake his dog up.

"Whoa. Whoa. No need to get Zeppelin. I'll call Bobby, okay?" said Sam, getting his phone out of his pocket. He would rather be in trouble with Bobby than the German shepherd. He liked his bits where they were.

After dialling the number, he passed the phone to the little boy, who had tears in his eyes. Before he could ask if he was alright, he started talking to the other man.

"_Hey Sam, what's up?"_

"It 'ittle man, unca Bee-bee," came the child's voice over the phone, making him smile.

"_Hiya little man, are ya alright?"_

"No. Sammy nasty to me."

_"Why? What did he do?"_ asked Bobby, frowning.

"He say it funny I hurted. Come get him."

Bobby's frown deepened when he heard Sam telling Dean over the phone, "Dean, I didn't say you getting hurt was funny, I said you hurt your funny bone."

"My bone not funny," said a really confused Dean. "Unca Bee-bee, it not funny. It hurt."

Bobby bit his lip, trying not to laugh, but the kid was too adorable. _"Okay, I'll come and sort him out when I get home."_

"'Kay. What doing?"

_"I'm driving."_

"You's get me pwesent?"

_"Ya want me to get ya a present?"_

"Yeah."

_"Why?"_ he asked, coming to a stop at the traffic lights.

"I sad, and I woves you unca Bee-bee," said the little boy, scrunching his shoulders up, and looking all adorable, even though the older man couldn't see him. "Pweeeeeeaaaaaase?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. _"I'll stop at the toy store on the way back. Okay little man?"_

"Yeah. Fank you unca Bee-bee. Woves you."

"_Love ya too. I'll be back soon with yer present," _he said, before hanging up.

When Bobby hung up, Dean gave the phone back to Sam with a sad expression. "I sad Sammy."

"Why?" asked a worried Sam. He sat on the kitchen floor, and stroked the freckled cheek gently.

"Dean knight not gotted birfday pwesents and Cwissmas... It maked me sad."

"Aw. Come here," he said, wrapping the little boy in his arms, trying to comfort him as he started crying.

* * *

As soon as Bobby came back, he hit Sam around the head and gave the little boy the bag he held.

Dean giggled in excitement and opened the bag. He gasped when he saw the robot, and lifted it out of the bag with both hands. "WOW! FANK YOU UNCA BEE-BEE!" he yelled, putting it on his knee, and holding his arms out.

Bobby chuckled and gave him a hug. "Yer welcome, little man. How's yer elbow?"

"Kay. Sammy gived me kiss," he told him, showing big Dean his new toy. "Wook."

"Wow. That is the coolest robot I have ever seen," said the older man with a smile on his face.

Dean giggled again, and played with the cool robot. He found a switch and turned it on, so the robot started flashing and making noises as its upper body span around. "COOL!"

Zeppelin sat up, his head tilted slightly to the left as he stared at what the little boy was playing with.

Big Dean watched him, the familiar gesture reminded him of Cas, and he couldn't help laughing.

Inching closer, Zeppelin sniffed the toy cautiously. He sat back and whined, like he couldn't decide if the toy was dangerous or not.

"It's just a toy, Zeppelin. It's not suddenly going to attack him, it's not Chucky," Sam told him, stroking the dog. After everything that had happened to the little boy, he couldn't really blame the dog for being so protective, it was one of the reasons Sam liked him so much.

Dean put his toy down for a minute, and threw his arms around his beloved dog. "Woves you Zeppin."

Zeppelin nudged his cheek, and licked the little face. After the hug, he laid down with his head on Dean's lap, watching him with his big brown eyes.

Dean was giggling and squealing happily as he played. He looked up and saw Nanny McPhee was starting. He divided his attention between playing with the robot and watching the film, and gasped when the main character came on. "BUG-FUGWY! SHE BUG-FUGWY!" he suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the screen, making the three men laugh.

"Stop being rude," laughed Sam, running his fingers down his cheek gently.

"She bug-fugwy," he whispered to his big brother as if it was a secret.

"I know, but she's not ugly at the end, kiddo."

Big Dean raised his eyebrows. "How the hell would you know?"

"She pwetty, Sammy? Ooooooooh." He turned back to the screen to watch the film, making them laugh again.

* * *

As the film neared the end, Dean was sleepy, and curled up on the couch with his new robot in his arms. Zeppelin curled up around him, licking his ear.

The little boy scrunched his shoulders up, and giggled, before closing his eyes. "Woves you Zeppin."

Someone came over and covered the little boy up, making Zeppelin lift his head and growl at whoever was so close to his best friend.

"It's Sam," the older Winchester whispered, sitting next to them, and stroking the soft blond hair gently. "He's safe. Nobody's going to take him away again, I promise."

Zeppelin whined, and lowered his head to rest on Dean's little shoulder, licking his cheek every now and again as he kept watch over the sleeping child.

* * *

***The Next morning***

* * *

"Dean knight, Dean knight. Beetwejuice gone," said the little boy, shaking his older self frantically. "Beetwejuice gone. Get awake."

Dean moaned and turned over. "What are you talking about? Beetlejuice is safe in the TV."

"Nooooo. BEETWEJUICE!" said little Dean, holding up his mud-filled jar. "HE GONE!"

"Crap," he exclaimed, shooting up in the bed. "Where did he go?"

"Dunno. I's waked up and he not dere."

"Dammit." Dean threw the covers off his bed and checked for any beetles. "Well, I guess he didn't want to snuggle with me then," he joked, making little Dean laugh. He walked over to shake Sam awake. "Sammy, get your ass up, Beetlejuice is loose. SAM!"

Sam jerked and opened his eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"Beetlejuice is loose."

Sam just laid there, staring up at his older brother. "Uh-huh. Of course he is."

"The little dudes beetle, you freak. Not the cartoon character... which would be awesome. The beetle has got out, don't you just hate it when that happens?" he asked, doing his Beetlejuice impression.

Little Dean giggled, and waved the jar around. "We's find Beetwejuice, Sammy. He wunned away... 'ike AC."

"Oh no. They're not loose too are they?" asked Sam, checking the other jar, sighing in relief when he saw the two green caterpillars.

"Sam will you get your ass out of bed? We've got to hunt Beetlejuice, know what I mean?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "If you're going to keep quoting him at me, you're banned from watching him," he said, climbing out of bed.

Dean grinned. "Right then... IIIIITTTTT'S SHOWTIME!" he yelled, making little Dean giggle again.

"You's weally funny, Dean knight."

"I know," said the older Dean with a wink. "Get a move on, we've got a beetle to hunt."

As the three of them searched the bedroom, they heard Bobby yell for little Dean down the hall.

Big Dean laughed. "I think I know where he is," he said, taking little Dean's hand to lead him to Bobby's room to get his pet.

* * *

Later, Bobby sent big Dean on an errand to get a car part, so the others could get to work on the idea little Dean had. He had made a suggestion about presents the night before, and Sam had another idea about a celebration, that he told Bobby and Dave about.

The two brothers decorated the living room, while Dave went shopping to get the items that Sam and Bobby had written on a list for him, Bobby was in the kitchen, baking.

Just before 12 0'clock, Dave heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. "Shh. I think I heard the car," he whispered, waving his arms at the others. "Hide. Turn the light off."

After Sam turned the light off, they all hid in-front of the couch and behind Bobby's chair to wait for the guest of honour.

Dean opened the front door, and was confused when he saw the lights turned off. "Sammy? Bobby?" he called, flicking the light on. He gasped in shock when his family jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"What the-" he whispered when he looked around to see the Christmas tree covered with tinsel and lights, and decorations on the ceiling and the walls. Balloons and party streamers were everywhere, with a banner that said **'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'** and buns, cookies and a cake covered in M&Ms were on the table. He blinked in surprise, his eyes filling with tears when he saw the presents under the tree and a Christmas movie on the TV.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and had to smile when he saw little Dean sitting on Zeppelin's back and wearing his fireman outfit. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew this was for him.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" sang Sam, Bobby and Dave.

Little Dean sang, "HAPPY BIRFDAY, CWISSMAS! WE WISH HAPPY CWISSMAS AND BIRFDAY! ALL NIGHT WOOOONG! SING SOOOOONG! DEY DWUMS, 'ET DEY BE WOCK! FOR DEY'S GO WOCK! I WOVES YOOOOOU! HAPPY BIRFDAY, CWISSMAS DEAN KNIIIIIGHT!"

As big Dean stood frozen in shock, a little hand slipped into his big one and led him into the room and to Bobby's chair. "What's going on?"

"Little Dean was upset when you told him you hadn't had a real birthday or Christmas since you were four. He had an idea, and when he told me about it, I had another idea about what we could do."

Dean jerked in surprise when little Dean climbed onto his knee, and carefully put his batman cape around his neck, and placed his batman ears, that he got from the mall, on his head.

"You's Batman." He saw the tears swimming in his hero's eyes, and threw his arms around him, gently kissing his injured cheek.

Dean laughed, and tied the cape properly, before wrapping his arms around the tiny form as he looked around the decorated living room with huge watery green eyes.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**


	81. Big Deans Birthday Christmas celebration

**CHAPTER EIGHTY ONE**

**This** **chapter is for ****AlecDeanFan, who wanted the little family to throw big Dean a surprise ****Birthday****/****Christmas**** celebration to make up for the ones he missed after Mary died.**

**Big Dean's Christmas/birthday celebration.  
**

Dean was still looking around the room when Sam walked over with the M&M cake, which had one candle in the middle. "Happy Birthmas, Dean."

"Happy what?"

"Birthmas," Sam told him, coming closer. "We needed a name for today. It was a bit of a mouthful saying the 'combined Birthday and Christmas celebration', so we shortened it."

Dean smiled, and leaned forward to blow out the candle, and noticed the cake looked weird, and not because it was covered in M&Ms- it had a crust. Taking a closer look, he saw it wasn't a cake at all, and grinned happily. "Pie?"

"Of course. We thought you'd prefer a birthday pie instead of a normal cake and after Bobby made it, little Dean randomly came out with M&Ms, so we covered it with them to combine your favourites."

"It's fricking awesome," he whispered when he noticed the blue M&Ms were arranged carefully to spell 'Happy Birthday.'

"Make a wish. You never know, it could come true," Dave told him.

Dean closed his eyes, and made a wish, before blowing out the candle.

"YAAAAAAY!" cheered little Dean happily, clapping his hands.

Sam laughed, and started cutting the pie up, being careful not to drop the M&Ms all over the floor. When he had five bowls of the birthday pie, making sure he cut big Dean a bigger piece than everyone else, he asked Dave to get the ice cream out of the fridge.

"Woves you Dean knight," said the little boy, kneeling on big Dean's lap and throwing his arms around his neck in another hug.

"Love you too." As he held his younger self, his eyes darted around the decorated room once more. He couldn't believe his family had done this for him.

"Here we go... M&M apple pie with chocolate ice cream," said Sam, holding two bowls out to the two Deans.

"Wow. Fank you Sammy," said the four year old, sitting down on big Dean's knee, and taking the bowl.

"Thanks Sammy."

Sam smiled, and handed the other two men some pie, and sat down so they could eat.

"Why are me and the little dude dressed up anyway?"

"When he turned four, we threw him a party, and everyone dressed up, so he wanted to dress up for your party too. Since he dressed like Batman at his, he wanted to be a fireman this time."

"I can't believe you guys did this," said big Dean, licking the spoon clean and getting another spoonful of pie and M&Ms. "Thanks."

"You're more than welcome. Everybody deserves to have a party and presents on their birthday and Christmas," said Sam. "And you always did your best to make sure I had them, so I'm more than happy to return the favour... you deserve it."

Tears filled Dean's eyes, but he cleared his throat and lowered his head so the others didn't see. He was a little overwhelmed; nobody had ever done anything like this for him before.

"It nice Dean knight?" asked the little four year old, looking up at him with ice cream smeared all over his lower face.

He smiled at him fondly. "It's great mini-me. What's not to like? It's got all my favourites... Including my favourite little dude," he said, throwing his free arm around the little boy, and giving him a squeeze.

Little Dean giggled, and adjusted the helmet he was wearing when it fell over his eyes. "You's funny."

Dean winked at him, and continued eating his birthday pie.

"When ya finished that, there's presents to open," said Bobby, going over to the tree to gather all of the presents.

After everyone had finished their piece of pie, Bobby gave Dean a big card with Batman on it. When he opened it, he saw everyone had signed it, even Zeppelin.

"Dat me, Dean knight. Sammy wited it den I's do it," said little Dean, pointing at the huge shaky writing that said '**Loves you Dean knight'**. "I do dat awell." He then pointed at a picture of two figures scribbled in blue and green, one big and one small with big smiles on their faces, before pointing at the paw print in green paint beside it. "Zeppin do dat."

"Aw. Thanks boy," he said, reaching over to ruffle the German shepherd's fur.

Zeppelin jumped up, so his paws were on Dean's knee, to lick his face. He then turned to little Dean, and licked his face all over, making him giggle in delight.

When Dean finished reading the card, Bobby handed over the first present. "We all got ya two presents each, one for birthday, the other for Christmas. This is from me."

Putting the card beside him, big Dean grinned happily, and took the big present. "What is it?"

"I's hewp you," said the little boy, helping him take the paper off. "Dere go, big Batman."

"Thanks, baby Ba... or are you Fireman Dean today?"

"I's fi'man Dean to wescoo."

"Thanks Fireman Dean. Wow," said Dean when he saw the big shiny black toolbox with logos engraved all over it. There was everything he liked from AC/DC to Zeppelin.

"I told Dave to get a normal toolbox and take it to get engraved at this place he knows. It should have the symbols and logos of all the bands ya like."

Dean smiled when he saw the engraved Bat with '_**Dean**' _in the middle. "The bat symbol. Cool."

"I knew you'd like that one."

"It's seriously the coolest toolbox I've ever seen in my life. This is... Hey, it's even got the Undertaker's symbol," he said when he saw the familiar Tx. "Thanks Bobby."

"Yer welcome son. It comes with a set of tools inside."

"Really?" Dean opened the toolbox, and gasped when he saw the collection of tools. He picked up one of the wrenches and saw it had The Bat symbol. "The tools have the symbols too?"

"Yeah. So when you're working on the car, you can ask Samuel to pass you the Batman or the Motorhead instead of the big wrench or a puller. Just something different," said Dave, a cheeky grin crossing his face. "Or you could confuse the hell out of him."

Dean laughed, and picked up a screwdriver which had black and white stripes on the handle. "Beetlejuice?"

"Of course. All the screwdriver handles are black and white."

Dean shook his head, still smiling, and looked through the tools. "Seriously. This is the best toolbox ever."

"Glad ya like it," said the older man with a smile as he handed another present over. "This is yer Christmas present."

"Ooooh." Swapping the toolbox for the new present, Dean put it on his knee, and ripped the paper off with little Dean's help. He gasped when he saw the huge collection of Clint Eastwood, John Wayne, Jack Nicholson, and Chuck Norris DVDs. "Wicked."

The others smiled at him fondly when he went through the titles with a joyful childlike grin on his face. "Oh. I love all these. Wow. These are... Thanks a lot Bobby. These are some of the most awesome movies ever."

"Who is dey, Dean knight?" asked the little boy, trying to look at the pictures.

"Clint Eastwood and John Wayne are like Cowboys, Jack is awesome, and Chuck Norris kicks some ass."

"Are you ready to open mine?" Sam asked him, holding two presents out.

"Hell yeah. This is one of the best days ever. I still can't believe you guys did all this."

Sam smiled, and put the two presents on Dean's knee. "There you go."

"Ooh ooh. What's in this one?" he asked, picking up the biggest one. This one was a portable DVD player. "Oh wow. Now I can watch my new movies whenever I want. Fricking awesome."

The next one was a thick photo album of all the pictures Sam and Bobby had taken of big Dean from when he first came, since future Sam didn't have any pictures like this. Little Dean had the same pictures in his own photo albums for when the year ended.

"Awww. Look at this one," he said, seeing the picture of little Dean sitting on Zeppelin's back with his arms around his neck, big Dean and Sam were kneeling behind him with their arms around the little boy, all of them were grinning happily, even Zeppelin looked like he was smiling. He laughed when he saw the ones of them pouting like models, and the pictures from the circus, and the BBQ he didn't even know had been taken.

"I thought you'd like it to remind you of all the fun you've had here. I didn't want you to forget," said Sam, smiling at him, even though he had tears shining in his eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever forget my time here," he said honestly, still flicking through the pictures, there must have been over a hundred. "It's been the most fun ever. Oh, look it's us from the car showroom."

The little boy looked through the pictures of them with a big smile on his face. "Pwetty bike. OOH OOH! You's my pwesents now?"

"Sure." Dean put the ones he still had in the chair behind him, and took the gifts the tiny boy was holding out to him.

These weren't wrapped, since little Dean didn't buy his presents, he made them himself. "Oh wow. This is the best... one of those I've ever seen," he said when he saw the big model made from a cereal box, glitter, buttons, straws, lolly sticks, and paint.

"I's maked it for you," he said, going all shy. "You's 'ike it?"

"Of course I do. When I go back home, I'm going to put it somewhere where everyone can see it, so I can tell them my little mini-me made it for me."

The little boy was blushing as he pointed at the other model that was painted in black and covered in glitter, that was one big box with a smaller box glued on top, and four jar lids on each side. "And dat one."

"You've made me a model of a car? I love it," he said, turning it around, so he could see it all. "Why is she covered in glitter?"

"It shiny. Sammy gwooed it," little Dean told him, putting his finger in his mouth, and looking all adorable.

"Come here you." Dean wrapped both arms around him, and gave him a big hug. "Thanks mini-me. They're awesome."

Little Dean was still red when he held a jar out to him. "Dis awell."

Big Dean frowned, and took the mud-filled jar. "Er... It's a jar of mud."

"It worm."

"A worm? It's a worm." He looked around at the others with raised eyebrows. "I've got a worm. Why have I got a worm?"

"It Mrs Wiggles. Mr Wiggles girlfwiend."

"Mr Wiggles had a girlfriend, did he?" asked Dean, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Don't worry, I'll look after it... her."

The little boy smiled, and took the jar when Dave held one of his presents out. "There you go DW. This is your Christmas one."

Little Dean burst into giggles when the paper had been torn off and he saw what it was. "Beetwejuice," he said, pointing at the 18" figure of Beetlejuice from the movie in his trademark striped suit.

"It talks," Dave told him, gesturing to the button on his back.

Dean turned the doll around, and flicked the button so they could hear him say 'Its showtime,' and various others. The grin on his face got bigger as he listened to the doll. "Thanks DJ, this is great."

"I knew you'd like it." He held the last present out, which was thin and long. "Be careful with this one."

Dean nodded, and took it. When he took the paper off, he saw the wooden box, and looked up at Dave in surprise. When he pressed the latch, and opened the box, his eyes went huge and his mouth dropped open. "Holy crap. It's beautiful," he whispered in awe when he saw the machete with the protective symbols engraved over the silver blade.

"It sword?" asked the little boy curiously.

"It's like a sword, but it's called a machete," Sam told him.

Dean picked it up with the beautifully carved bronze and silver handle, and held it carefully away from the little boy and the dog so they didn't get hurt. "I think I've got a new favourite weapon. Seriously DJ, it's beautiful."

Dave sighed in relief. "Good. I spent ages in that store trying to decide what kind of weapon you'd like, but then I saw a machete that was just like one of mine that you liked, so I got that and took it to a store a friend of mine runs to get it engraved along with the toolbox."

Dean didn't speak, he was busy staring at the machete, the expression on his face said he had fallen in love. He frowned when he saw the small writing near the tip of the blade, and looked closer to read, _'**The most feared word in hell is Winchester**'._

"I remember you saying it a couple of times when we worked together."

"It's... Thanks a lot DJ."

"You're more than welcome."

None of them noticed Zeppelin run out of the room and into the kitchen until he came back in with one of his chew toys in his mouth. He jumped up so his paws were on the chair, and dropped it on big Dean's knee.

"Er... What's that for?"

Zeppelin barked, and nudged the toy forward.

"I think he wants to give you a present too," said Sam, shaking his head with a fond smile.

Dean laughed, and carefully put the machete back in its box, and placed it on the floor. "Come here Zep," he said, patting the chair.

Zeppelin barked again, and jumped up so he was in the chair with his two Deans.

"YAY ZEPPIN!" cheered the happy little boy as they shared hugs and kisses with the dog.

While they gave the dog their attention, Bobby and Sam started picking up the plates filled with sandwiches, cookies, buns, and other different foods, and taking them into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Sam came back in and clapped his hands. "Alright then. Come on, time for the next part of the surprise."

Dean looked up at Sam with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You'll see in a minute," he said, nodding outside.

Dean frowned, and stood up with little Dean in his arms. "Come on Zep." When he followed Sam out into the yard, he froze, his eyes going wide when he saw the tables of party food, and the huge bouncy castle. "Whoa."

"We had to hire this late last night because little Dean asked if we could get a jumpy thingy. It took awhile to work out what the heck he was talking about, until he mentioned Alexia's party."

"Is that why you all wanted me out of the house before 7.30 this morning?"

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah. And why Bobby sent you hundreds of miles away for the car part he needed instead of somewhere nearby, we had to get you out of the house for the morning while we set everything up."

"YAAAAAAY! JUMPY FINGY!" yelled little Dean, struggling to be let down. When big Dean put him down, Sam took his little boots and helmet off, then he ran over and climbed up with Bobby's help. He started jumping up, down, and around the castle. "YAAAAAAY!"

When Sam saw big Dean still staring in shock, he said, "We're giving you the things you missed out on. Every kid should have a bouncy castle at least once."

Black Sabbath started blaring from the house, followed by Dave. "And every party should have music."

"COME DEAN KNIGHT AND SAMMY!" shouted the happy little fireman, waving them over.

The two older Winchesters grinned at each other. "You ready Robin?"

Sam nodded, and the two of them took their boots off, and ran over to the bouncy castle. The black cape flew behind big Dean as he ran, making Dave laugh.

When the two climbed up, little Dean giggled, and jumped over to them so they could bounce together. Zeppelin ran over, and sat in-front of the castle to watch them.

The two older Winchesters stood in a circle, and took the little boy's hands and started jumping, lifting him up with them, so he could jump high.

"I big, I big," cheered the little boy.

Afterwards, big Dean jumped onto Sam's back, and knocked him down, so they both ended up in a heap. Little Dean giggled, and jumped on them both.

When they got back up, big Dean jumped and span around in the air. Little Dean tried copying him, but fell on his bum. "Oops. I's felled."

"Are you alright kiddo?" asked Sam, helping him up.

The little boy giggled, and continued jumping happily.

The yard filled with laughter as the three Winchesters jumped up and down, trying to outdo each other.

* * *

After half an hour of bouncing, Bobby came back out of the house after checking on something in the kitchen, and called them over to have a drink and something to eat.

"Race you," said big Dean, jumping from the bouncy castle, and running over to the other men. He came to a stop beside them, and stared at the beanbag chairs.

"What? Just sit down."

Dean laughed, and sat down in the black one beside Dave. "Cool. I haven't sat in one of these for years," he said, bouncing up and down.

Little Dean came running over next, and went to sit on the green beanbag. Since there was only one left, Sam ended up with the pink one.

Bobby got some plastic plates and put some food on each one, before handing them out to the others.

"Fank you unca Bee-bee," said the little boy, taking his plate.

"Yer welcome, little man. I've got some juice and soda too, which do ya want?"

"Juice pwease," he answered around a mouthful of a chocolate cookie.

Bobby smiled, and made sure everyone had something to eat and drink before putting a small amount on another plate and putting it on the floor for the dog, so little Dean didn't share his.

Big Dean laughed when he saw the cookies were shaped like cars, and the sandwiches were shaped like Christmas trees. He took a bite of the cookie, and said, "Ooh. This is nice."

"Yeah. Yummy yummy."

"This is the only time we ever have pie and party stuff for lunch, so don't get used to it," Sam told the little boy, who was smiling happily, and dancing in his seat to the music.

* * *

After they finished eating, the three Winchesters and Dave ran over to the bouncy castle, and started jumping around like a group of kids.

Big Dean and Dave started doing flying leaps, and flips around the castle, and ending up in heaps, before jumping on each other, laughing. Dean winced and held onto his ribs, which were still a little bruised and tender, when the older man landed on him with his full weight.

Little Dean jumped over to his big brother and started bouncing as high as he could, trying to be as big as Sam, which wasn't going to happen since he was only three foot tall.

"I's not be big," he moaned, bottom lip protruding at least two centimetres out from his face.

"Come here, little dude," said big Dean, bouncing his way over. He told everyone to stop bouncing for a minute, so he could get the little boy up onto his shoulders. To keep him safe, he took hold of the little hands and jumped over near the back, so they didn't fall out. "Hold onto me tightly."

Little Dean nodded, and gripped his older selfs hands as tight as he could. "'Kay Dean knight."

"Are you ready?" When the kid nodded, big Dean started jumping up and down, making him giggle uncontrollably.

"I'S MORE BIG DAN SAMMY!" he screamed in excitement.

Sam laughed, and watched the two Deans. "Wow. Look at you."

Little Dean squealed, and giggled in delight as they continued jumping along to the music that was currently playing.

* * *

When they took a break from jumping, Bobby brought out an old magic kit that had been left at his house, and performed a few magic tricks with the help of little Dean who was his assistant. It was originally Sam who was going to perform the magic, but he somehow nearly blinded Dave when he shuffled the cards earlier, so Bobby took over.

Bobby had to kneel so the tiny Winchester could help him properly, and held out a deck of cards. When he told his little assistant to pick a card, and show it to everyone, he accidentally showed Bobby, who pretended not to see it.

Little Dean enjoyed all the tricks, and thought Bobby was really magic. The little boy kept making them all laugh with his antics, especially when he danced around with the string of colourful hankies that Bobby had pulled out of his sleeve.

"This kid is crazy," laughed big Dean.

"Well, he's just like you, so..."

Dean mock-glared at his brother, and watched as little Dean started playing hide and seek with the hankies.

"Oh no. Where's the little man gone?" asked Bobby, looking around.

Dean put down the hankies that were held in-front of his face, and grinned when everyone pretended to be surprised. "I's here."

"Hey, little dude. Where did you go?" Big Dean asked him with a smile.

He giggled and clapped. "You not see me. I's magic," he told them, scrunching up his shoulders, and putting his finger to his bottom lip with a cute expression on his face.

Sam looked over at big Dean who was watching the show with a big smile. This magic show was definitely more entertaining than a normal one.

When Bobby pulled a rose out of his hat, little Dean ran over and gave it to Sam. "Dere go Sammy."

"Awww. Thanks kiddo," said Sam, taking the flower, before leaning over to kiss the freckled cheek.

Dean gave a cheeky grin, and ran back over to help his uncle Bobby with the next trick. He made them all laugh again when he had to wave the magic wand and accidentally hit Bobby around the head.

"Oops. Sowwy unca Bee-bee," he said, throwing his arms around his neck to give him a hug.

Bobby chuckled, and hugged him back. "It's alright little man."

After the last trick where Bobby made Metallica appear out of little Dean's fireman helmet, the little boy cheered, and took his teddy. The other three clapped and gave them a standing ovation when Bobby stood back up, and bowed at the end.

Little Dean smiled and copied him. "We's magic."

"Good job guys," said big Dean, clapping.

"Well done little man, I couldn't have done all that without yer special help," said Bobby, making him giggle and go all shy.

* * *

When they went back inside, Bobby and Dave stayed in the kitchen cooking, while the rest of them watched the Christmas DVD that had been put on pause earlier.

The only light in the dark living room was the Christmas tree lights that kept flashing and twinkling, and the TV, which was showing 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'.

Big Dean and Sam were curled up in Bobby's chair with little Dean laying in their arms, the blanket covering them all, as they enjoyed the Christmas special. Zeppelin was laying right beside the chair, fast asleep.

"So, I guess this is the Christmas part?" Dean whispered to Sam, still wearing the cape and bat ears.

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah. We just wanted to do things for you that you never got to have after mom died."

Dean swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "I think this has got to be my favourite day so far," he whispered, eyes looking around the decorated living room.

"I think it's been mine too."

"Be shh," whispered the little boy, not taking his wide eyes from the TV. He had never seen this before, and he loved Snoopy. He started giggling when he did the Snoopy dance. "Funny. Again again."

Sam grabbed the remote, and replayed that scene again. "Love you kiddo," he whispered, lowering his head to kiss his nose.

"Woves you Sammy, and woves you Dean knight."

"Love you too, mini-me."

After Charlie Brown, they decided to watch 'The polar express'. While they changed the DVD, little Dean climbed from the chair, and ran into the kitchen, holding onto his helmet, so it didn't fall off his head. "Hiya. Is you need Fi'man to wescoo?"

Dave laughed, while Bobby rolled his eyes fondly. "Not yet, little man. We'll let ya know if we start a fire, so ya can come and rescue us."

"Kay. Woves you unca Bee-bee, and woves you unca Davey."

"We love you too, Deanie. Do you need anything from in here?"

"Dwink pwease," he said, reaching up to the counter, and standing on tiptoes to try and see what Bobby was doing.

"Here Deanie," said Dave, holding his Batman cup out. "Go back into the room where you can't get hurt."

"Kay. Bye bye." Walking back in with his drink, he climbed back up into the chair with his two heroes.

Sam pressed 'play', and wrapped his little brother in his arms and the blanket so they could watch the movie.

* * *

When 'The polar express' finished, Bobby called them into the kitchen.

The three Winchesters climbed out of the chair, nearly falling over each other, and walked into the kitchen to see the table set for the five of them, and Bobby and Dave wearing Santa hats and hideous Christmas jumpers.

"What are we having?" asked Dean, sitting down. He looked surprised when Dave and Bobby brought the plates over, and he saw the turkey. "Christmas dinner?"

"Of course. You can't have Christmas without a traditional Christmas dinner," said Dave, placing little Dean's plate in-front of him.

"Fank you unca Davey," said the little boy, grabbing a small piece of turkey.

"You're welcome, Deanie. The grown-ups are having beer, is milk alright for you?"

"Yes pwease."

After placing Dean's Batman cup on the table, he got everyone a beer, and sat down.

"You two can take your costumes off now," said Sam around a mouthful of turkey.

"Nooooo. I's fi'man Dean to wescoo."

"Dean, there's nobody to rescue. What about you? Are you planning on taking those off any time soon?" he asked, gesturing to the cape and ears.

"Hell no. I'm Batman for the day," said big Dean, taking a sip of his beer.

As they ate, they talked about some of their favourite times, and kept making each other laugh.

* * *

When dinner was over, they were back in the living room, playing charades, once again little Dean had them all in stitches.

After playing for nearly an hour, Dave asked little Dean if he was ready to play what he had taught him.

"YAY! Dean knight, I's pway song," he said, jumping up and rushing over to his millennium Jr 5 piece drum set. When he picked up the drumsticks, Dave knelt next to him with his mp3 player.

Zeppelin also walked over, and sat beside his best friend on the opposite side.

Placing his earphones into his ears, Dave kept his thumb over the 'play' button. "Are we ready?" he asked the tiny boy, who nodded with a smile. He pressed play and said, "Okay. Do what I showed you."

"Awight." Dean held up his sticks, and tapped them together, before hitting the two drums Dave was pointing at, then one of the cymbals.

A big grin crossed the older Dean's face as he watched the little boy play with Dave's help. The tune was a little slower than normal, but he would recognise it anywhere. "No way. You taught him 'For whom the bell tolls'?"

Dave smiled back at him, and nodded, pointing at the drums and cymbals in turn as he hummed along to the tune that was playing in his ear. "Yeah. I taught him it a few days after Christmas, It's the easiest Metallica song to play. He wanted to play it for you today, so I had to show him again earlier when we took a break from decorating," he told him, pointing at two of the drums.

Big Dean loved it and sang along quietly to the song, "Make his fight on the hill in the early day. Constant chill deep inside..."

Sam and Bobby were also amazed with what Dave had taught the four year old. The little boy had always been pretty good when he played, but this was the first song he had ever played properly.

Little Dean's tongue peeked out as he did what Dave told him to, his little head nodding along to the beat.

"Drum, drum. Cymbal. Good job, Deanie. Keep going," said Dave as he hummed.

Dean giggled at the praise, and continued to hit whatever Dave was pointing at until the end.

"One more time. Drum, drum. Drum, drum. Cymbal. WOOOOO! What do you do at the end, my little rock star?"

"Um..." The little boy put his hand into a fist, and looked up at Dave for help.

"These two," he told him, demonstrating. "Your first finger and little finger."

"But dey's all 'ittle," he said, copying Dave. When he got it right, he put his hand up, and yelled, "I'S FWICKING WOCK!"

The three men stood up with huge smiles, and clapped. "That was amazing, kiddo. I'm so proud of you."

"Me too. Ya did great."

"That was frigging epic," said big Dean, whistling and clapping.

Little Dean squealed, and jumped up at Dave for a hug. He giggled happily as Dave spun around in a circle, before letting him go see the rest of his family.

When the kid ran over to them, they all knelt down, and had a family hug. They waved Dave and the German shepherd over to complete it.

"Happy birfday and happy Cwissmas, Dean knight."

"Thanks mini-me."

Zeppelin made them laugh when he tried to nudge the rest of them away from his best friend, so he could give him his own special kisses.

"Woves you Zeppin," he said, giggling hysterically when Zeppelin tried to lick his face off.

* * *

That evening, they decided to watch some more Christmas movies, the first one was 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' the original, followed by the Jim Carrey remake.

The two older Winchesters were once again sitting together with little Dean in their arms, wrapped in a blanket. But this time they were on the couch since Zeppelin wanted to sit with his Deans, and the chair was too small.

Big Dean found himself laughing at Jim Carrey's antics as the Grinch. He looked down when the little boy started laughing too.

"He funny, Sammy," said little Dean, pointing at the TV.

Sam smiled down at him. "Yeah, I know," he whispered so he didn't disturb the others.

As the movie played, Sam found himself watching the little boy more than the TV, the little face was lit up in a big smile, and he kept putting his hands to his face, and giggling. He was going to miss him so much when the year was over. Tears filled his eyes, so he closed them as he held on tightly to his little brother.

After the Grinch, they watched 'Home alone', which had them laughing again whenever Marv did or said something funny or screamed like a girl.

* * *

After that movie was over, Bobby and Sam told everyone to go outside into the front yard.

Big Dean stood up with little Dean in his arms, and carried him outside. When they got out there, they saw Sam standing away from them, lighting a firework, there were loads more beside the step, ready to be lit.

When he lit the first one, he ran over to his two brothers and stood beside them, so they could watch the fireworks shoot up into the sky.

"WOW! You's see dat Sammy? It bootful. I woves fi'woks." He jumped and covered his ears when it made a loud bang. "Scared me."

They heard a whine, and looked down to see Zeppelin running back into the house.

"Oh no," cried the little boy. "Zeppin scareded."

"It's alright kiddo," soothed Sam as Bobby lit the next one. He looked over at big Dean, and saw his eyes light up as he watched the fireworks shoot up into the sky and explode into beautiful colours.

Little Dean was bouncing with excitement in big Dean's arms as he watched the colours decorate the sky. "Yay. Pwetty. In't it Dean knight?"

"Yeah. It's awesome, mini-me." Dean heard another whining noise beside him, and looked down to see Zeppelin's head peeking out from behind the gap in the door, his big brown eyes watching little Dean.

Big Dean smiled. Even though the poor dog was terrified, it didn't stop him from protecting and watching over his best friend. That was one of the things that was so lovable about him.

Sam jumped when his big brother elbowed him in the side. When he looked over, big Dean nodded at something on the floor. Following the nod, he saw Zeppelin cowering behind the door, watching the little boy. "Awww."

"See dat one, Sammy and Dean knight? Unca Davey, you's see it?"

"It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Woads and woads bootful."

Sam sighed, his heart warming in his chest as he threw his arm around big Dean's shoulders. "Sorry we couldn't get it to snow for you, to make it feel like a real Christmas."

"Are you kidding? This is much better than snow," he whispered, his huge green eyes darting from one colour to another. "Have we got any rockets?"

"Yeah," said Bobby, going over to get the rockets, and setting them up so he could light them in turn. He lit the first one, and stepped back.

"Haha, frigging awesome. I love rockets," said Dean, never taking his eyes away from the sky as bursts of brilliant purple, blue, green, orange and red exploded, and decorated the black sky. He held the little boy closer when he flinched and jumped in his arms at the loud noises. "Shh. It's okay, mini-me. They won't hurt you."

"WOW! You see that/dat?" said the Deans in unison, pointing up at the sky, before looking at each other, and laughing again.

The fireworks display lasted for fifteen minutes, the only sounds that accompanied the thunderous booms were the gasps of delight and amazement coming from the little family watching them.

* * *

That night, after Dave went home, little Dean was yawning, and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Looks like our little fireman is tired," said Sam, picking him up. "Come on."

"Dean knight come," the little boy mumbled, resting his head against Sam's shoulder.

Big Dean grabbed his presents, and stood with them. "I'm coming, mini-me."

Little Dean smiled, and held his arms out to Bobby. "Unca Bee-bee kiss."

"Come here," said Bobby, taking the little boy to give him his goodnight hug and kiss. "Night, little man."

"Night, unca Bee-bee," he whispered, throwing his arms around his uncle's neck, and kissing him on the cheek, before going back to Sam.

When they went into the bedroom, Sam took off little Dean's fireman outfit, and helped the sleepy little boy into his Batman pajamas. He laid him down and covered him up, laying his three favourite teddies with him.

Zeppelin jumped on the bed, and laid beside him, keeping guard.

Sam grabbed a towel, and turned to big Dean. "I'm going to take a quick shower, can you look after little Dean for me?"

"Of course I will," he said, finally taking the bat ears and cape off.

"Noooo. Sammy," said little Dean, making grabby hands at his big brother.

"Hey, I'm just taking a shower. I'll be back in five minutes to read you a bedtime story, okay?" he asked, kissing the freckled cheek, his fingers stroking through the blond hair. "Love you."

"Woves you."

Big Dean walked over, and sat on the bed. "He won't be long."

"He's right. Five minutes," said Sam, holding five fingers up.

"Kay." The little boy held his own little hand up, and counted his fingers. "One, two, fwee, four, five. You's be back."

Sam laughed, and gave him another kiss. "Five minutes, not seconds."

"H-Huwwy up," he whispered sadly. Ever since he was taken by the demons, he didn't like Sam leaving him.

"I'll be back very very soon, I promise." He stood up, picked up the clothes he wore for bed, and walked out of the room to use the bigger bathroom, since the smaller one didn't have a shower.

"Right then, do you want a story?" big Dean asked the little boy, who was rubbing his eyes. He knew the kid wasn't going to still be awake when Sam returned, he was about to fall asleep.

"Um... Yes pwease, Dean knight."

"Alrighty then," said the older Dean, getting up to get one of his books from his bag. He sat back on the other bed, and lifted the little four year old into his arms. After covering him up, he opened the book, and started from page he had bookmarked.

"He woke up sometime after three the next morning and shuffled to the bathroom..."

* * *

Sam walked into the bedroom, drying his hair, and saw his big brother laying against the pillows with little Dean cradled in the crook of one arm and Zeppelin laying beside him with his head in his lap. He was stroking his fingers through the dogs fur with his free hand as he read them both a bedtime story.

Little Dean's eyes were half-lidded, and fluttering as he fought against sleep. Zeppelin was looking up at big Dean, the look in his eyes was full of love and adoration.

Sam stopped and leaned against the door frame to watch the adorable scene before him.

"...He probed gently into the heavy ruff of fur at Church's neck, remembering the sick, boneless way Church's head had swivelled on his broken neck the night before..."

"Er... Dean? What are you reading?" asked Sam, throwing the wet towel into the washing basket.

"Pet Sematary. Shh," whispered big Dean, looking down at the little boy in the crook of his arm. His eyes closed, and his little body went limp as he finally gave in to sleep.

Sam rolled his eyes, and walked over to sit on the bed. "You can't read Pet Sematary to a four year old."

"Why not?" asked Dean with a shrug, not seeing a problem.

"Because it's by Stephen King."

"I know. What's your point?"

"He's known as the master of horror," Sam told him, taking the book off him. "He writes scary books."

"Are we having a state the obvious competition, or what?" he asked, gently laying the sleeping little boy down in bed beside him. "It's got animals in it."

"Yeah. Dead ones." Sam was stroking little Dean's cheek, and his heart melted when he saw he was smiling.

"He was loving it," said Dean, trying to move, but Zeppelin whined, and looked up at him. "Come on Zep. Let me go to bed." The dog shuffled closer, and nudged his hand, whining again.

"I don't think he wants you to go yet."

Dean shook his head, and ruffled the black and golden fur as he relaxed against the headboard. "You're a freak, Zep. You know that?" Stroking the German shepherd, he looked over at Sam. "Thanks a lot for today, Sammy. I can't decide which part was best, it was... it was the best."

"You're welcome, big brother. I'm really glad you enjoyed it."

Little Dean curled up on his side so he was facing Sam, his teddies held to his chest. His little nose scrunched up, and he started giggling in his sleep.

"Aw," said Dean and Sam in unison as they sat watching the sleeping child giggling.

"I guess someone's having happy dreams."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	82. Dean's revenge on Carl

**CHAPTER EIGHTY TWO**

**The little family go on a picnic, and big Dean meets Carl.  
**

The next day, Bobby and Sam were sitting on the couch, watching big Dean performing a puppet show with socks, making the little boy giggle and clap excitedly.

"Funny, Dean knight. Again again."

Big Dean raised the blue sock. "Ta-da. Dinner is served. It's a little undercooked," squeaked Stinky, presenting Ben's dinner. "Undercooked? Stinky, a good vet could get that walking again. You Eeediot. You're as useful as a pogo stick in quicksand," said Ben, picking up a pen in his mouth, and attacking Stinky. "They think I'm crazy, but I know better. It is not I who am crazy. It is I who am _mad_! Aaarrrrrrgggghhh!" The two socks wrestled for several minutes, until one laid still on the carpet.

"YAAAY! STINKY WINNED, DEAN KNIGHT!" yelled little Dean, clapping again as he watched the puppet show, completely entertained.

"Ben's not just mad... he's madder than a snake that married a hosepipe," big Dean told him, holding his hands up again, making his fingers open and close, so it looked like they were talking to each other.

Dean gasped when 'Ben' went crazy again, laughing like a madman. "He gotted him again."

The orange sock turned to him, and said, "I'm going to get you too," and started humming the theme to jaws, before trying to eat him.

"Oh no," laughed the little boy, falling back and rolling around the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks, shrieking with laughter as he was attacked with the tickle-torture where he was most ticklish. "HEWP ME STINKY!"

"What are you doing, Ben? Are you insane... actually don't answer that. Don't worry kid, I'll save you. It's Super Stinky to the rescue," he squeaked, and attacked the other sock.

"Yay. Get him," the little boy cheered, sitting up again to watch.

When the socks finally stopped fighting, the little boy grinned at Sam, who was sitting on the couch watching him. "It funny, in't it Sammy?"

"It's really funny, kiddo," Sam agreed, reaching down to stroke his cheek. This was one reason that he loved having big Dean around; he could always think of fun things to do to take little Dean's mind off being kidnapped by the demons and stop him being frightened. He smiled, and watched big Dean continue with the 'Ben & Stinky' puppet show.

* * *

After the puppet show was over, the little boy went over to his toy box and picked up one of his books, before sitting back on the floor with big Dean, and Zeppelin.

"I's wead to you."

"You don't have to read to me, little dude."

"You's weaded to me, I's wead to you... One a time dere doggy. Wook Zeppin, it doggy," he told his dog, pointing at the picture. "Um... doggy gotted baoon... it gween. See him?"

"Oh yeah. He's a nice doggy, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Doggy... um... pway wiv efant fwiend. Efundy Efant putted baoon wight up twee. Wook, Dean knight. See it?"

"Oh no. How did it get right up there?"

"He gotted biiiiig nose... and... and it maked baoon go wight up dere," little Dean told him, before smiling over at Bobby and Sam. "I's weading."

Bobby smiled back. "Yer doing good, little man."

"Efundy putted baoon up twee, and erm... it gotted stuck." He gasped, his eyes going wide. "Oh no. It stuck, Dean knight."

"It'll be alright, little dude. What happens next?"

"Erm... Efundy wunned, and fwyed up twee."

Big Dean looked impressed. "How did he fly all the way up there?"

"He gotted biiiig ears awell, and he fwyed 'ike Dumbo... Oh no. Efundy gotted stuck awell. Den... um... Dippydoo cwied."

"Who's Dippydoo?" asked an amused Sam.

"Dippydoo doggy, Sammy. Den... Undybindy comed and hewp Efundy."

"Who's Undybindy?" asked Bobby, who was also listening.

"He birdy, Unca Bee-bee. Wook, he dere." Dean showed Bobby the picture of the bird, then turned the page. "Den Dippydoo and Undybindy wunned up twee, and hewp baoon and Efundy down twee. 'Fank you,' say Efundy and gived dem hug. Wook." He showed them all the picture of the elephant hugging his friends. "Dippydoo mommy went gived dem some dwink," he said, before turning to the end. "Dey pwayed game wiv baoon. Den um... when dey gotted sweepy, dey went aseeps. De end."

"Wow. That was the best story in the world," Sam told him, clapping.

"Awesome job, mini-me."

Dean giggled, and blushed shyly. "Fank you. You's 'ike it Zeppin?" he asked his dog, who licked his nose once, and laid his head back on the little boy's knee.

Bobby went into the kitchen, and when he came back in, he told them they still had some sandwiches, cookies, buns, and other things left in the fridge from the day before, so he suggested going for a picnic.

"Ooh. We's take Zeppin?"

"Of course we can, little man. Fancy a picnic?" he asked the two men.

Seeing the hopeful expression on the little face, Dean and Sam couldn't say no and upset him, so they said okay.

"Yay. We's go picnic," he cheered, his little arms in the air.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go get dressed," said Sam, standing up and holding his hand out.

"'Kay Sammy." Taking his big brother's hand, he walked upstairs with big Dean and Zeppelin so they could get ready to go out.

* * *

When everyone was ready, Sam knelt down, and dressed little Dean in his leather jacket and put the collar up to hide the bruises on his neck. "There we go."

"Fank you Sammy." The little boy kissed Sam's nose, and gestured at his Undertaker t-shirt. "UNDAKER WULES!" he declared, before running out into the yard to the Impala where his uncle Bobby was waiting for them. "COME SAMMY!"

Sam stood, and checked to see if he had little Dean's pen in his pocket. When he saw that he did, he took the keys out of his pocket and nodded at his big brother. "Pen?"

"Yeah," he answered, putting two baseball gloves into the bag that Sam had. "Come on, let's go."

When the two older Winchesters walked out into the yard, they saw little Dean riding Zeppelin around the yard, and Bobby chuckling at them.

"Hey can I have a ride?" asked big Dean, before pretending to climb on the dog.

Sam threw his arms around big Dean's neck and pretended to climb on his back. The three Winchesters were laughing and fell to the ground, making sure little Dean landed on top of them.

Bobby sighed in exasperation, and opened the front door on the driver's side. "Just get in the car, ya idjits."

Little Dean stood up, and ran over so he was beside Bobby, adjusted his undertaker hat, then put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, get in car, you's ijit."

Sam and big Dean laughed, while Bobby stood staring at the little boy for several seconds before he chuckled and shook his head.

"Right, mini Bobby get your tiny little ass in the car," said an amused Dean, holding the car door open.

The little boy giggled and climbed onto the backseat with his dog, followed by the two older Winchesters.

* * *

When they arrived at the huge field, Sam put Zeppelin's lead on him, and handed the other end to little Dean. "There you go."

"Fank you Sammy," he said, taking the lead, and following big Dean and Bobby, who were slightly in-front of him. "Come Zeppin."

Zeppelin started walking right beside the little boy, who was clinging onto the lead with one hand, and Sam's hand with the other. The three of them made it over to where Bobby and big Dean had set up the blanket, and sat down.

After having a quick drink and a bun each, big Dean got out the two baseball gloves, and a ball out of his jacket pocket. "Ready to play catch, mini-me?"

Little Dean nodded, but started frowning when big Dean placed the glove over his little hand and adjusted it so it wouldn't fall off. "What dat?"

"This is what you catch the ball with," he told him, putting his own glove on, and kneeling a couple of feet away from the blanket. "When I throw the ball, you hold your hand out, so you can catch it in this, then you throw it back. Okay?"

"Kay Dean knight," said the little boy, standing up after kissing Sam on the cheek, and joining his older self.

"Oh a bit of warning, he's quite dangerous throwing things. When we played golf, we kept getting whacked with the ball and club. So watch out for flying balls."

"As long as I don't get hit in the balls, I'll be okay," said Dean, and threw the ball gently, but narrowly missed the glove when the kid held it out.

"Oh no." Little Dean ran over to get the ball, but he came to a halt and his green eyes narrowed when he saw Carl a few meters away, kicking a ball with his dad.

Big Dean saw him stop and walked over to see what was wrong. "Hey. Are you alright, little dude?" When the little boy didn't answer, he knelt in-front of him. "What's with the evils," he asked, seeing the hateful look in his eyes.

"Dat nasty boy."

Dean looked over where little Dean was glaring and saw the kid. "Carl, right? Sammy and Bobby told me about him. Forget about the little creep, he's just jealous of your awesomeness."

The tiny Winchester giggled, and pulled away to go get the ball. "Weady?" he asked, throwing it back.

Dean reached out and caught the ball in his glove, before he threw again. "Hold the glove in-front. That's it."

This time, the little boy caught it in his own glove, and jumped up and down excitedly. "YAAAAY! I'S GOTTED IT! YAAAAAAY!"

"Well done, kiddo."

Little Dean was grinning happily, and threw it back to his older self, who nearly tipped over to catch the ball. "Good throw, little dude."

The little boy squealed happily at the praise, and caught the ball in his glove again. "I'S DID IT AGAIN!"

"Awesome job," said big Dean, reaching out to catch the ball when the little boy threw it back.

The two Deans played for another five minutes until Carl walked over with his head lowered.

Little Dean threw the ball down, and stormed over to the other kid. Even though Carl was two years older and was at least a foot taller than him, the feisty little Winchester wasn't intimidated. "You's fudgy touch me... I fudgy die you, stoopid ijit," he said, making the three men behind him laugh.

"You tell him, mini-me."

"M-My mommy not bitshh, you is," he said, big green eyes tearing up.

Carl kept his head lowered, but glared at him, and reluctantly said what he had to. "Erm… my mommy and daddy said I had to say sorry to you… Sorry."

"Get away, Shwek face," said Dean, before turning his back on him, and walking back to his family. When he sat back down on Sam's lap, he glared at the older boy through his teary eyes. "Weave me awone."

"It's alright, kiddo," whispered Sam, wrapping his arms around him, and stroking his face, trying to calm him down. "Shh. He said he was sorry."

"So?" big Dean shrugged. "Just because the little creep apologised, doesn't mean he has to forgive him for the nasty things he did and said to him. If I was the little dude, I'd have gone over and drop-kicked the little bitch for what he did to my car."

"Don't give him any ideas."

When little Dean looked up at the other boy, Carl scowled at him, and stuck out his tongue, before walking back to his parents.

Big Dean picked the ball back up, and knelt in-front of the little boy. "Are you ready to go again?"

He nodded, and stood back up, holding the glove in-front of him. This time, he managed to catch the ball easily. "I's good catching," he said, throwing back.

"Whoa." Dean had to hold his glove up and only just managed to catch it before he was hit in the face. "You're definitely a better catcher than a thrower. But with a bit of practice, I think you'll be awesome."

When big Dean threw again, the little boy tried to catch, but he missed, and ran over to get it. He was a few inches away from the ball when a bigger ball was suddenly kicked in-front of him, causing him to trip over.

"DEAN!" Sam dropped the bun he was eating and ran over to make sure he was alright. Zeppelin ran after him, barking.

Carl ran to get his ball, laughing at the smaller boy who was rubbing his knee. He turned to run back to his parents, but ran straight into someones legs instead. Looking up, he saw big Dean towering over him with arms crossed, and narrowed eyes.

"Don't you have something to say?"

"Yeah… move."

Dean knelt before him, and said, "Apologise."

"No. You look like some poo with that coat on," he said nastily, gesturing at Dean's brown leather jacket, before pointing at the stitched cheek. "And your face looks ugly."

"Yeah? At least my face doesn't look like a baboon's ass. You don't want to trade insults with me, because you won't win."

Carl held onto his ball, glaring at the older man. "You're stupid."

"Well, if I start to be as stupid as you look, I'd start to worry," he said, hating the other kid already, which surprised him since he usually liked kids. "Actually, if you were as intelligent as you look, you'd make Homer Simpson seem like Stephen Hawking."

"Who?"

"Forget it." Dean looked over Carl's shoulder to make sure little Dean was alright. He sighed in relief when he saw the kid was giggling uncontrollably as Zeppelin tried to lick his face off. "Apologise to him, he didn't deserve that."

"It was an accident. If I wanted to hurt him, I'd hit him in his stupid face."

Dean smirked and leaned closer to him. "You lay one more finger on him, and you'll be sorry."

"My daddy says grown misters can't hurt kids."

"Maybe not. But my little dude can get revenge _my_ way," he said, pointing at his own chest.

"Oooh. I'm really scared," the boy mocked, spitting on Dean, before running back to his parents.

Dean stood back up, and wiped his face as he watched the horrible brat run. "Oh don't worry kid, you will be," he said, the beginnings of a prank forming in his head. As he walked over to little Dean, he had to laugh when he heard him say one of the other things he had taught him.

"Dude, stop de touchy yogi cwap."

Sam turned, and mock-glared at older Dean. "I'm going to kill you."

"Why? I didn't do anything," he defended himself, an innocent look on his face, his hands up in surrender.

"Of course not. He thinks of these things on his own, does he?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?" he asked the little boy, grabbing the glove he had thrown to the ground, and the ball, before kneeling a few feet away. "Are you ready to play again?"

"Yeah," answered the little boy, holding the glove out, ready to catch.

"Alrighty then." When Sam got out of the way, Dean threw the ball, and little Dean ran to catch it. "Good job, mini-me."

Dean giggled happily, and threw it back.

"Good throw. Awesome," he said when the ball landed in the middle of his gloved hand.

The other two men watched the two Deans play catch with happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

After playing catch for nearly half an hour, Sam called them over to have a drink and some buns.

"I's wace you," said little Dean, running over to the blanket.

Big Dean walked over, throwing hateful glances over his shoulder at Carl who kept pulling faces at him whenever his parents weren't looking. "I swear to god, when I've put the finishing touches to this prank, I'll wipe that cocky little smirk off his face."

"What prank?"

"To get that little brat back for what he did to my car and little Dean."

Sam nodded. "As long as it doesn't involve anyone getting hurt."

"Oh, don't worry. He won't be hurt, but he may wet himself. You don't bully my little dude and hurt my car and get away with it."

"Oooh. Dis nice and yummy," said the little boy, taking another bite of the chocolate bun he held in his hand. He reached over and got another one to hold out to his older self. "Here Dean knight."

"Thanks," said the older man, taking a bite of the bun. He was about to have a drink when a ball suddenly smacked him in the face, making him drop the plastic cup. "WHOA!" Looking up, he saw Carl a few feet away, laughing, before he ran to pick his ball up.

"Are you okay?"

"That little..." Dean muttered, checking his face to make sure the stitches hadn't come loose.

"I's get him," said little Dean, getting up.

Sam grabbed the little boy's arm, and sat him on his knee. "Nobody's going over there."

"I do. I's knock him out."

"You're not knocking anyone out." Sam turned to big Dean, who was trying to dry himself, swearing under his breath. "I thought you liked kids."

"I usually do. But there's no way I'll ever like that little motherfu-udging little… bas-sprout," he said, correcting himself just in time.

"Motherfudging sprout?" asked an amused Sam, raising his eyebrows.

"I can't say what I really think with little ears around," Dean told him, nodding at little Dean. "Knowing him, he'll run over there and call him it. Plus, I hate sprouts almost as much as I hate bullying little…" His eyes went wide when the prank he had been working on suddenly popped up in his mind. "Mini-me, mini-me, MINI-ME!" he yelled, shaking little Dean's arm frantically.

"What Dean knight?"

"I have a cunning plan to scare the hell out of that cocky little brat."

"Ooooh. What Dean knight?"

"An epic prank that even Beetlejuice would be proud of," he told him with an evil grin.

* * *

When Dean told the others his prank, little Dean was giggling and clapping. "Dat awsum, Dean knight."

"I know. Go tell the kids you know to gather round."

Little Dean looked around, and saw there were a couple that he knew from Alexia's party, there was also Malcolm and his dog fluffy from the dog show. "Awight."

"Don't forget to invite freaky features."

The little boy giggled again, and got up with Sam, before running over to the kids he knew, Zeppelin walking with them.

Ten minutes later, a few of the kids had gathered around big Dean, who was going to tell some ghost stories to set up the prank.

"Dis my Dean knight," the little boy told his friends, waving at Malcolm. "Dis Dean knight... he mostest awsum."

"Is he the one that's more awesome than Undertaker?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling as he sat on big Dean's lap. He opened his leather jacket slightly, and showed them his t-shirt. "Dis undaker."

"Whoa. He looks creepy," said Malcolm, staring at the man with the black hat and white eyes.

"Okay, are we all ready?" asked Dean, wrapping his arms around little Dean as he sat back against his chest. Zeppelin came over, and sat beside his Deans protectively. "Does everybody here like ghost stories?"

"YEAH!" yelled the kids, and a couple of the grown-ups that had come over with their sons and daughters.

"Awesome." Dean smirked when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carl standing outside the circle with his mum. "Okay. We'll start with a couple you guys might know."

During the first couple of stories, some of the other kids came wandering over with their parents to listen to the young man telling stories.

Dean found himself enjoying it almost as much as the kids. They were all hanging on his every word, and he told the stories in a fun way, so he didn't freak them out.

When he came to the story he had made up for the prank, big Dean was struggling not to laugh, especially when he saw Carl was now sitting close to them, and listening too.

When Zeppelin saw Carl sitting close to his two Deans, he started growling quietly, his teeth bared. Little Dean heard him, and started stroking him to calm him down. "Not grrrrr, Zeppin." The German shepherd laid down with his head on little Dean's lap, moving his head so he could still watch Carl.

When everyone was quiet, Dean started. "A few years ago, there was a young teenager who was bullied by a gang of other kids. But one day, the bullying got out of hand, and they accidentally killed him, and buried him under a pile of leaves."

"Ooooh," said little Dean, completely engrossed in the story.

Big Dean laughed, and gave him a little squeeze. "But one thing that people think is freaky, is bullies that now go to that same field disappear mysteriously. Legend has it that if a bully goes there, and they go too close to that leaf pile, a hand reaches up, and pulls them down into the grave with him in revenge for the bullies that killed him."

As he told the story, Dean kept an eye on Carl, and saw he kept shivering and looking around as though looking for something or expecting something to happen.

"Everybody knows when he strikes because they always hear this spooky laughter echo through the trees, which they believe is the boy laughing because he was buried without a head, and it was never found. They think he stays around because his spirit can't rest and his head still remains in the field, and that's where the laughter comes from. So, if you walk near a leaf pile... BEWARE!" he yelled, making the kids jump, and then laugh.

"WOW! Dat cool, Dean knight," cried little Dean, clapping.

Big Dean grinned when the other kids started clapping too.

Carl stood up, his hands clinging onto his mum's skirt. "That's the stupidest story I've ever heard," he said, before going back to his dad.

Malcolm walked over to the two Deans with Fluffy, who barked, and jumped up at big Dean, licking his face all over, which made him laugh. "Hey, nice to meet you too," he said when she calmed down enough for him to stroke her.

"Her name is Fluffy."

After giving the dog some attention for a few minutes, Dean stood up and walked back over to Sam and Bobby. Bobby got up, and went over to the two kids when little Dean looked over with a frightened expression when he was left alone.

"Okay, operation 'Scare the hell out of the devil child' is now in progress. My part is over, it's now over to the little dude."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," said a reluctant Sam, biting his lip.

"Are you kidding? Come on Sam, it's not going to hurt him. It'll scare him and make him think twice about bullying innocent little kids, but it won't hurt him. Little Dean will be the one playing the prank, not me, he deserves revenge on the brat."

"He already got it by beating him up."

"I know. But my way is better. Come on Sam, one little prank. It won't hurt him, I promise. You know I'm against violence towards kids."

Sam still looked reluctant, so Dean tried to persuade him. "Think about when he tripped little Dean up earlier, or what he did to the car, or when he called mom a bitch, and worst of all, one thing that should be punishable by death... hitting me in the face. He messed with the face, Sam. The face," he said, gesturing at his face in a comical way. "You don't mess with Dean Winchester's face and live to tell about it."

Sam laughed and looked over at his little brother, who was playing with Malcolm, Zeppelin and Fluffy with Bobby standing by his side. He also thought about when Carl pushed Dean over when they first met at the park and then at Alexia's party, when he made fun of their mum being dead, and Dean crying in his arms, and he suddenly felt no sympathy for the kid. "Do it."

Dean grinned, and clapped once. "Awesome," he said, before getting a bun, and standing up. "I have a little work to do. I'll be back."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, little Dean came running back to his family with Zeppelin and Bobby. "Hiya," he said, sitting down, and reaching for a drink.

"Hey little dude. Where's your friend gone?"

"He go home," Dean told him, grabbing a cookie. He sat on his big brother's lap, wrapped his free arm around Sam's body, and snuggled against his chest. "Miss you."

Sam squeezed him gently, stroking the freckled cheek. "I missed you too."

Dean gave him an adorable smile, and ate half of his cookie, before giving the rest to Zeppelin. "Woves you Sammy and Zeppin and Woves you Dean knight and Unca Bee-bee."

"We all love you too."

Little Dean giggled happily and turned to watch Carl having his picnic with his parents. "Why's pway pwank? Why's not I knock him out?"

"Playing pranks can be a way to get revenge on someone," big Dean told him, grabbing one of the buns. "By the way, it's not nice to knock people out."

"What about that time when me, you and Bobby helped that couple, and you straight punched the guy out?"

Dean frowned, trying to remember what his brother was talking about. "Oh. The jackass that was concussed and thought I was his wife? I didn't punch him, I gave him a high-five." He paused when Sam and Bobby stared at him. "In the face," he added, and the two men raised their eyebrows. "With my fist."

Sam laughed, which made little Dean giggle, even though he didn't know what he was laughing about. "Right. You high-fived his face... with your fist?"

"Yeah. I was trying out a new technique," Dean told them, trying to look all innocent, but the two men could see the mischievous glint in his green eyes and the grin that wanted to form. "He shouldn't have kissed me."

"To be honest, the jerk deserved it," said Bobby, scowling as he picked up a sandwich.

"Yeah, he did. He was a complete ass to you, if you didn't do it, I would have."

When little Dean finished giggling, he picked up the baseball and threw it as far as he could. "Get it Zeppin."

The German shepherd got up, and ran to get the ball. When he picked it up between his teeth, he ran back over to the blanket, and sat down like he was taught, before dropping the ball into the little hand.

"Yaaay. Good boy Zeppin," he cheered, before throwing it again.

Zeppelin barked and chased after the ball, he loved playing fetch. Dropping the ball into Dean's hand, his tongue lolled out and his tail wagged excitedly as he waited for little Dean to throw it again, which he did.

Big Dean watched them with a smile on his face. The smile widened when little Dean giggled happily, and hugged Zeppelin, and started rolling around the grass with him.

"Woves you Zeppin," he said, little fingers stroking through the black and golden fur. He giggled again when Zeppelin replied by licking his cheeks and nose.

After awhile, they continued playing fetch. Little Dean was clapping and cheering whenever Zeppelin brought the ball over to him, which made the men smile.

Little Dean was too happy playing with his beloved dog, he didn't notice Carl glaring hatefully at him.

* * *

The little family ate their picnic, and watched the two younger members of their family play together, until they saw Carl kicking his ball around again.

"Are we ready?"

When the little boy finished his bun, he had a drink of his juice, then nodded with a big grin. Dean nodded back and took his own boots off.

"What are you doing?" asked a confused Sam.

"It's part of the plan. He needs to see some 'feet' sticking out of the leaves, so when he comes closer, the little dude does what I've told him to. You guys stay here with Zep until I send Bobby a message to let him go."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You really think Zeppelin is going to stay here and let you both walk away from him? He won't even let little Dean go to the bathroom by himself."

"Keep him busy." Dean's eyes lit up when he had another idea. "OOH OOH!" he yelled, getting his phone out of his pocket.

"What doing Dean knight?"

"Hold on," he told him, fiddling with his phone, and holding his finger up in the 'one minute' gesture. "Hold on, hold on, hold on…"

"What are we holding on for?"

"I need a laugh."

"Do you want me to tell you a joke or something?"

"No, you moron. I need someone who laughs like a complete lunatic. Hold… Haha." With a grin, Dean pressed a button and held the phone up so the others could hear the maniacal laugh of the killer doll.

"Chucky?"

"Hell yeah. Give me your phone too." When Sam gave him his phone, Dean stood up with his boots in his hand, holding his other hand out to the kid. "Come on little dude, we got work to do."

"Kay." Dean took his hand, and got up to stand with him.

"Do you remember what I told you to do?" big Dean asked him, and he nodded. "Awesome. Come on then."

"Awight." As soon as the Deans took a few steps away from Zeppelin, the dog got up, and ran after them. When they stopped, Zeppelin barked, and jumped around them.

Big Dean rolled his eyes, and ruffled the dog's fur. "Come on Zep. We may need protecting from the killer trees," he said, before they started walking over to the huge group of trees, where big Dean had found a pile of leaves to set up the prank.

Sam and Bobby were left alone, and waited for Zeppelin to come out. They didn't have to wait long when the German shepherd came running out from behind the trees, and charged over to Carl.

Sam bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he watched Dean's dog grab the ball between his teeth, busting the thing that had hurt his two Deans, and ran back to where they were.

Carl shouted at Zeppelin to give his ball back, and ran after him like big Dean wanted. "Give it back you stupid dog."

When Carl reached the place where the dog went, he looked around frowning when he didn't see any balls or dogs anywhere. "Stupid dog?" He looked over and saw a huge pile of leaves with two big feet sticking out of it.

Taking no notice of the stupid story he heard earlier, Carl walked over, and as soon as he got close enough, he heard loud scary laughter boom through the trees, making him jump and cry out.

Looking back at the pile, Carl nearly jumped out of his skin when little Dean suddenly shot up, his t-shirt over his head, giving the illusion that he was headless.

"RAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!"

The look on Carl's face was priceless as he started screaming like a little girl and turned to run to his parents, his high-pitched screams echoing behind him.

As he ran screaming, big Dean came out from his hiding place in hysterics, and helped a laughing little Dean stand up. After pulling the shirt back down, he helped him back into his leather jacket, before putting his own boots back on. They both held onto each other as they fell about laughing.

Zeppelin came running out from where big Dean was hiding with Carl's deflated ball still in his mouth. Sam and Bobby walked over after seeing Carl running away, both of them smiling.

Even at the other side of the field the little family could hear Carl's screams and him screeching to his parents about a man coming to get him for being a bully.

"That little brat won't be bullying you again, that's for damn sure," said Dean as they watched Carl's parents hold him and try to calm him down, but when he continued crying, his dad picked him up and carried him to the car.

The two Deans stood side by side in the same stance with their arms crossed, identical smirks on their faces. "Oh bitch, you don't want to mess with us, because when you mess with us… what happens mini-me?"

"You's mess wiv de bestest," the little boy finished with a grin, putting his undertaker hat back on.

"Damn straight." When Dean played the video he had recorded on Sam's phone, the little family huddled around to watch the hilarious video, each of them laughing all over again when little Dean shot up with a roar followed by Carl wetting his pants and running off.

"Oh man, that was epic. I'm so putting this on youtube."

* * *

On the way home, the two Deans and Sam were sitting together with Zeppelin laid across their legs. The only sound in the car was Metallica's 'Enter sandman', until big Dean suddenly burst out laughing.

Sam looked around with a confused expression, before turning to his brother. "What's wrong with you now?"

Dean shook his head, and eventually stopped laughing. "Sorry," he said, and was silent for about ten seconds before he went into hysterics again.

Little Dean put his hands over his mouth, and started giggling uncontrollably. "He scweam 'ike girl, Dean knight."

"I know. Did you see his face?" he asked as they fell about, laughing again.

Sam raised his eyebrows, and looked over at Bobby, who was looking back at him through the rearview mirror. He turned back to the Deans, who were holding onto each other through the laughter.

Zeppelin tilted his head, and stared at the two, probably wondering what was wrong with them both.

"Okay, it wasn't that funny," said Sam, trying to keep a straight face. "Seriously, it happened about an hour ago."

The two of them paid no attention as they continued with their hysterical laughing fit in the back of the Impala.

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**

**The Ben & Stinky puppet show was obviously the sock puppet versions of Ren & Stimpy.  
**


	83. Dean's happy hug day

**CHAPTER EIGHTY THREE**

**This chapter is for GaelicAngel and others who wanted someone else from the future to pay a small visit.  
**

**It's 'happy hug day' and Castiel returns.  
**

As soon as Sam opened his eyes and sat up, a little form launched itself across the bed like a missile and landed on top of him, knocking him back down in surprise. He laid there blinking in confusion, wondering what the hell happened until two little arms wrapped themselves around his neck and lips kissed his cheek. Sam sighed in relief and whispered so he didn't wake his big brother who was still sleeping, "Dean what are you doing?"

"Hug."

"Couldn't you have waited until I woke up?" Sam asked around a yawn.

"I's did. You waked up and… and I hug."

"A warning would've been nice," he muttered, wrapping his arms around his little brother, holding him close to his chest as his fingers stroked through the blond hair. "Are you alright?"

Dean nodded and nuzzled his little face against Sam's neck. "Yeah. Woves you daddy."

Sam closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too baby. Are you sure you're alright? Why do you need a hug?"

"It happy huggy day," the little boy told him, lifting his head to look at Sam.

"It's happy hug day?" asked Sam, raising his eyebrows, and giving him a squeeze. "Okay. Come here."

"Yay." Dean was giggling as he got a big hug from his brother, who kept giving him big squeezes and kisses.

Zeppelin's eyes fluttered open and he raised his head to see what the noise was about. Nudging the little boy's side, he got his attention and started licking him and giving his own special kisses.

"Hiya Zeppin," said Dean, sitting up to give his dog a hug. Several minutes later, he laid back down on Sam and continued with the hugging, taking it in turns to hug both his brother and his best friend.

As Sam was kissing his freckles, Dean squealed and placed his hand over his neck. "Noooo. You's not get Barney."

Sam stopped for a second, and looked around the bedroom in confusion. "Who the hell is Barney?"

"My's feckwe. He dere," Dean told him, pointing at the freckle on his neck.

"You've got a freckle called Barney?"

"Yeah. My's favit," he said, as if it was completely normal to have a favourite freckle and give it a name.

Sam laughed and continued hugging and kissing his brother. "I'll get you, my little weird freak."

A few minutes later, big Dean heard the happy giggling and Sam laughing, and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's going on?"

Seeing him awake, little Dean got down from the bed to climb up onto big Dean's. "HAPPY HUGGY DAY!" he yelled, before tackling big Dean and throwing his little arms around him, knocking him back down in the bed before he even knew what happened.

"Er... What?" asked a confused Dean, his arms going around the little boy laying on his chest.

"According to little Dean, it's happy hug day," Sam told him with a fond smile.

"Oh." Big Dean was still confused and half asleep, but he gave the little boy a hug anyway. "There you go, little dude."

"YAAAAAY! WOVES HUGS!" he cheered, rolling around the bed with his older self. When he sat up a few minutes later, he had the happiest smile on his face. "Where unca Bee-bee?"

Sam checked the clock on the bedside table. "He's probably downstairs at this time. Why?"

"HUUUUUUUUG!" he yelled, before climbing off the bed, and running for the door. "COME ZEPPIN!"

The two older Winchesters stayed in bed, staring at each other. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea. But at least he's in a happy mood, it's better than seeing him scared or upset," said Sam, throwing the covers off the bed and standing up. "I think this is the happiest I've seen him since he was taken by the demons."

"Yeah. I guess. But I like to be warned before I get attacked as soon as I wake up. I thought I was being attacked by a leprechaun or something. I had no idea what the frick was going on."

Sam laughed. "Me neither. As soon as I woke up, he came flying at me," he said, walking out of the room with Dean.

In the kitchen, Bobby was making coffee and breakfast when he heard an excited giggle behind him. Turning around, he saw his little man running into the kitchen with his arms out.

"UNCA BEE-BEE!" he cheered, hugging his uncle's legs.

Bobby raised his eyebrows and looked up as the other two men walked in. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Yeah," sighed Sam, sitting at the table, and rubbing his eyes. "It's happy hug day... apparently."

"Oh... okay. Come here, little man." Bobby chuckled, and picked him up to give him a hug and rocked him from side to side in his arms, making him squeal in delight.

When Dean finally pulled away, he grinned at Bobby. "Where unca Davey?"

"He's at home. Why?"

"I go his home? He need hug."

"Dean, uncle Dave doesn't need a hug," Sam told him with a fond smile.

"He do. It happy huggy day."

Bobby rolled his eyes, and got out his phone with his free hand. "Fine. I'll call him and ask if he'll come here on his way to work so ya can give him a hug."

"YAY! Fank you unca Bee-bee," said a happy little boy, before struggling to be let down.

Bobby let him go, so he could call his friend. "Sam, keep an eye on the bacon and sausages."

"Okay." Sam sighed again, and stood up to go to the oven. On the way, he nearly tripped over Dean as he ran over to give his legs a hug. "Love you kiddo," he said, reaching down to ruffle the messy hair, making him giggle.

After several seconds, Dean let go and ran over to give Zeppelin another hug. Sam smiled as he watched him. "I think I'm starting to like this happy hug day."

* * *

An hour later, Dave came walking in with his hand bandaged and two fingers taped up. "Hey guys. I've got the day off today, so I'll be able to stay for longer."

Seeing his uncle hurt, little Dean ran over and touched his bad hand. "Oh no," he gasped, reaching up to kiss the fingers. "What 'appund?"

"Er..." Taking the little hand in his own, Dave walked over to the couch and sat the little boy on his knee. "One of the prisoners apparently took offence when I asked him if he had a nice day, and he broke two of my fingers," he told them, wrapping his arms around the tiny Winchester as he hugged him and laid his head against his chest.

"Want me to go break his legs?" big Dean offered with a serious expression on his face. "I keep a sledgehammer in the car."

Dave laughed and shook his head. "No. I took care of it. He ended up with a broken jaw, collarbone and wrist," he said with a grin.

"Yer not going to get in trouble are ya?" asked a worried Bobby.

"No. He's one of the worst troublemakers in the prison, and he just pissed me off for the last time. He's spending a month in solitary for attacking me and one of the prisoners for no reason."

"Okay. Good."

"So you don't need me to get the sledgehammer out?" asked Dean with a sad face, making them laugh again.

Little Dean was pouting as he hugged his second favourite uncle. "I's not 'ike dat stoopid bug-fugwy stoopid ijit dat nasty my's unca Davey."

Dave raised his eyebrows at the familiar word, and looked over at Bobby who was smiling at little Dean. "It's his new favourite word, so be prepared to hear it a lot."

The little boy kissed the injured fingers again, and looked up at Dave with his bottom lip protruding out from his face. "I's go punch him?" he asked, holding a tiny fist up.

"I bet you could kick his ass... especially if we gave you a golf club," said Dave with a wink, making him giggle.

"Woves you unca Davey," he whispered, pulling on Dave's shirt to bring him forward so he could give him another kiss. After the kiss, he went back to hugging him again.

"I love you too, Deanie." He raised his eyebrows when Dean still continued hugging him. "Er... Are you going to let me go sometime today?"

"It happy huggy day," he repeated, finally pulling away.

Dave looked just as lost as the rest of them when the little boy attacked them with hugs. "It's what?"

"Happy huggy day. You's have biiiiiiiiig hugs," Dean explained, holding his arms as wide as he could.

Dave leaned over to big Dean to whisper, "What's happy hug day?"

"We have no idea. But that's apparently what day it is. Just go with it."

"Alright then. Come here Deanie," he said, holding his arms out. He smiled when Dean threw himself at him and gave him another big hug, he gave him a squeeze, being careful of his fingers. "Well, this is the best happy hug day I've ever had."

Little Dean and Dave broke apart when there was a knock on the door. Sam was about to get it when a figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, making everyone but big Dean jump.

When his best friend cried out in fear, Zeppelin jumped up, putting himself between him and the stranger, growling savagely. When the dog saw who it was, he calmed down and walked over to be petted.

"Hey Cas," big Dean greeted his friend who was patting Zeppelin on the head. "When I said knock on the door, I didn't mean knock on it and just appear anyway."

"Who's that?" asked Dave.

"This is Cas. He's an angel and he's a friend of mine."

"No way. I thought Angels didn't exist," said Dave, looking up at Cas with an awed expression.

"Can we watch batman?" was the first thing the angel asked.

The others started laughing, while Castiel looked around trying to see what was so funny. "What? What do you find so amusing."

"Oh great. I've got an angel who's a batman fanatic," said Dean when he stopped laughing. "Don't tell me you came all this way to watch batman."

Castiel looked down, seeming a bit embarrassed. "No."

"CASEL HUUUUG!" yelled little Dean, getting over his shock and climbing down from Dave's knee to run over to hug his friend. When Castiel picked him up, he wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head against his shoulder. "You's my Casel."

"I do not belong to anybody," said Cas, trying to pull away

The little boy pulled back, a wounded look on his face. "You's not my fwiend?"

"Of course I am. But I am not your property. I belong to heaven and god. I am an angelic being."

Little Dean blinked and stared at the angel. "What 'ell you talk about? DEAN KNIGHT!"

"What?" he asked, getting up from the couch and walking over.

"What Casel talk about Dean knight?"

"Oh. It's alright little dude. I'll be your Cas translator." Little Dean looked at him blankly, making the older man roll his eyes. "I'll tell you what he's talking about if you don't understand."

Castiel opened his mouth but before he could talk, Dean interrupted. "Don't worry little dude. I have my Cas to human dictionary." He looked at Castiel and nodded. "Okay... go."

"I talk human. I have studied human behaviour for many years, so I know I'm talking perfect humanish."

"Er... I think you mean English," said Dean, trying not to smile.

"But I not know what you say. I not stoopid... if you say I is, my Dean knight punch you."

"Humans cannot hurt angels of the lord."

"My Dean knight stwong," said little Dean with pride, holding his arms out so big Dean took him from Castiel and into his own arms. He giggled and gave his hero a kiss. "He bestest."

"You got that right mini-me."

"You are not strong enough to hurt me," said Castiel as a challenge.

"Oh. you don't want to mess with me," said big Dean, shaking his head. He grinned and said his new 'catchphrase'. "I am the bravest, and toughest... the most awesome, and most handsome knight. I am... Dean the knight."

Little Dean giggled, and threw his arms in the air. "YAY! I is 'ittle knight."

"And Cas is the nerd angel," big Dean finished, still grinning.

Castiel looked a little nervous as he looked at big Dean. "I have brought somebody with me. I shall be back in a moment," he said before disappearing.

"Oh no. Where Casel go?" asked the little boy in disappointment.

"I don't know, mini-me. He'll be back in a minute," he told him, letting him down so he could see his dog. Turning to Dave, he saw him still staring at the space where the angel appeared. "You alright DJ?"

"Er... Yeah. I just... He's a real angel?"

"Yep. He's a little weird, but he's an angel... who wears a trench coat for some bizarre reason."

When Castiel came back, he had a taller figure with him. "He wanted to pay a visit."

Big Dean's mouth dropped open when he saw his brother standing there. Luckily 'Samuel' had grown a beard over the past few days and his hair was longer and different so he didn't confuse the little boy by looking exactly like his big brother. To him, Samuel didn't look much different from Sam, but then again, all Clark Kent had to do was put his glasses on and nobody knew he was Superman. "What's he doing here?"

Samuel was staring down at little Dean with tears in his eyes. When Dean smiled up at him, Samuel gasped and ran over to lift him up into his arms, holding him tightly. "Oh my god," he whispered, closing his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Erm... Who dat?" asked a confused little boy, looking at big Dean over Samuel's shoulder.

"Don't worry little dude. This is my brother Sam er... uel. Samuel."

Little Dean gasped and gave him a hug back. "Hiya Samel. I Deanie," he said, giggling when Samuel kissed his cheek, and continued hugging him like his life depended on it.

Cradling the back of the little head, Samuel stroked his fingers through the blond hair and mouthed quietly so nobody could hear him. "Love you baby. I've missed you so much."

The other men watched the emotional scene with tears in their own eyes. They knew it had been two years since he had seen the little boy and it was obvious how much he loved him and still missed him.

"Is that... Sam?" asked Dave, staring at Samuel with narrowed eyes.

"It's Sam from the future... where I'm from. But call him Samuel so mini-me doesn't get freaked out."

Dave shook his head. "This day gets weirder."

Over five minutes later, little Dean tried to break free, but Samuel refused to let him go. He looked over at Bobby in panic. "Is I gwooed to Samel?"

"No. Yer not glued to him, little man," Bobby told him, chuckling. "He... er... He really loves happy hug day."

Samuel laughed and squeezed him again. "I remember happy hug day. It was one of my favourite days," he whispered, finally letting the boy go. When he put him down, he saw Zeppelin and his eyes went wide. "Zeppelin." He knelt down and gave the dog a hug too, which surprised everyone especially the dog.

When he was released, Zeppelin whined and tilted his head to one side, looking from Samuel to Sam and back again. He sniffed Samuel, and then licked his hand to show he meant no harm.

"You're a good boy Zeppelin. I've missed you," Samuel whispered, ruffling the soft black and golden fur, and finally turned to his big brother. "Hey De... What the hell happened to your face?" he asked, rushing over and cradling his face in his hands, so he could see the cut and bruises. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Dean sighed and stood still as Samuel checked his other injuries. Samuel's over protectiveness had started a couple of years ago, and until he came here, Dean had no idea where it suddenly came from. Even though he had grown up again, it seemed as if the 'dad' part of Samuel still remained.

"I'm fine. It's only a couple of bruises."

"Castiel, don't just stand there... Heal him," Samuel told him, pointing at his brother.

"Very well," said Castiel, stepping forward and putting his hand on Dean's cheek. A second later, he pulled away and Dean was as good as new. He turned to little Dean and healed his injuries too.

"What did you do?" asked Sam, checking little Dean over.

"I healed him so he was no longer injured."

"You healed him? He's okay?" he asked, picking him up and turning to the angel. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Sam smiled and turned to the almost identical man standing beside his brother, he couldn't believe he was seeing himself two years into the future. "Er... Hi."

Samuel nodded with a smile on his face, taking his eyes off the little blond boy. "Hey. Good to er... meet you."

"You too." Sam shook his head with a laugh. "This is weird."

"You's pway wiv me pwease?" the little boy asked Samuel with his puppy dog eyes out in full force.

Samuel turned to Castiel. "Can we stay for awhile? I need to... I want to stay for a bit."

"Very well. We can stay for the remainder of the day."

"Right, now the reunions over, can ya all sit down? Yer making my living room look untidy."

"I apologise," said Castiel, finding a place to sit on the couch.

When Zeppelin walked over to sit in-front of him, Castiel frowned and tilted his head in question. Zeppelin barked once and copied the movement, making big Dean laugh.

"I think you've made a friend," Dean told the angel, who was still busy staring at the dog, his head to the side, Zeppelin mirroring his movements. "It's like you were separated at birth. Are you sure you're not related?"

"Angelic beings have no relation to Canines. They are of a different species," Castiel told him, tilting his head to the other side as he stared at Zeppelin, who copied him again, his tail wagging in excitement at the new game.

Dean was watching them in amusement. "Okay. I think they're having a competition or something."

Noticing that Samuel was still staring at little Dean, Sam smiled and nodded at him. "Do you want to hold him again for awhile?"

Samuel's eyes teared up again and he nodded, holding his arms out to take him. Cradling him to his chest, Samuel nuzzled his face against the soft hair and hugged him tightly as he sat on the arm of Bobby's chair.

Dean grinned happily at Samuel and laid his head against his chest as he snuggled against him. He didn't really know him, but he had heard loads of stories about his Dean the knight and his brother Samuel, so to him he already knew him.

"Hi. I'm Dave Jensen. It's an honour to meet you," he introduced himself to the angel, holding his hand out for him to shake.

Castiel stopped playing with Zeppelin and shook the hand. His eyes narrowed as he tried to place the name that sounded familiar, when it came to him, he said, "I know your parents. They are very proud."

Dave gasped, his eyes going wide in shock. "You... You know them," he asked in a trembling voice. "They don't... hate me."

"No. They are very proud of the man their son David has become and they do not blame you."

"They always called me that when I was... I hate being called that." Dave swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away from the others to try and get himself together. James had blamed him since their parents death, saying it was his fault because he didn't die with them, and deep down he had always believed it too. It was amazing to know his parents didn't blame him like his brother did.

"Are ya alright Junior?" asked Bobby in a quiet voice, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

"Er... Yeah," he whispered, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes. "Just give me a sec."

After everyone had settled down, Castiel turned to Dean. "Why can't we watch batman?"

"Ugh." Dean sighed and slapped a hand over his face. "Cas, bite me."

"Okay." Castiel took Dean's hand and bit down on his thumb.

"OW! What the hell," cried Dean, holding his hand to his chest. "What the holy frick did you frigging bite me for?"

"You told me to."

Little Dean climbed up onto the angel's knee, scowling at him, before slapping him across the face.

The room was silent for several seconds, then everyone but Castiel and little Dean burst out laughing.

"Holy crap. That was epic," laughed big Dean, wiping the tears of laughter. "The angel of the lord just got frigging slapped by a four year old."

Little Dean whimpered and placed his finger in his mouth and looked up at Castiel, who was glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

Sam saw the look and grabbed his brother, holding him to his chest protectively. "He didn't mean it. Just... just don't hurt him."

"Sam, he's not going to hurt him. Are you Cas?"

"No. I realise the reason that he hit me was because I bit you. I apologise for biting you... even though I was only doing as you requested."

"It's a figure of speech, Cas. I guess I have to be careful about saying kiss my ass in-front of you. You'd probably think I was being serious and actually do it."

"You want me to kiss your..."

"NO!" Dean yelled, putting his hand up. "No. You're not going anywhere near my ass."

"I's sowwy I hitted you Casel," the little boy said sweetly, climbing back onto his knee, and tugging on the tie. He smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

"Apology accepted. I should not have bitten Dean."

"You're damn right," said big Dean with a nod.

"Woves you Casel."

"I am very fond of you also." Castiel smiled slightly when Zeppelin jumped up at them, and he patted his fluffy head with one hand. "I am fond of you too."

Bobby was watching them, shaking his head in exasperation. "Kids. Hey why don't we go outside? It'll save you all from being bored... and causing damage to each other."

"OOH OOH! WINCHESTER BASEBALL!" big Dean suddenly yelled, jumping up from the couch.

They all looked at him as if he had gone mad. "What are you talking about?"

"We used to play Winchester baseball when we were kids. It was our own way of playing so it was easier for Sam who was only six... I think. You've got to remember that. Bobby's dogs had to catch the ball."

Sam and Samuel turned to each other and smiled. "Yeah. We do," they said in unison.

"Yay. We's pway?"

"Of course we can... after we get dressed," said Sam, standing up from the couch with his brother in his arms. "You guys set it up. We'll be back in five minutes."

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	84. Dean plays winchester baseball

**CHAPTER EIGHTY FOUR**

**Again for GaelicAngel and the others who wanted Samuel to visit.  
**

**The little family play Winchester baseball, then cowboys. Little Dean says goodbye to his Dean the knight. :(  
**

When everyone was ready in the yard, little Dean ran over to Castiel, and jumped up and down until the angel lifted him up. "You's pway pwease?"

"I do not play games. I will stand and observe."

A sweet smile turned up the corners of Dean's mouth and his eyes went big and round. "Pwease Casel," he said, laying his head on the angel's shoulder and tugging on the tie, curling it through his fingers.

"Dean, I cannot..."

"Pwease," he begged, his bottom lip poking out. "Pwease pway wiv me. Pweeeeeaaaaase."

Castiel looked around the yard, silently asking for help, but the five men stood grinning, knowing that not even the angel of the lord could refuse that little face.

Little or big, Dean's charm worked on everyone, it was impossible to say 'No' to him when he looked at you like that. Dean had the five men and the angel wrapped around his little finger.

"I... I..." He stopped when Dean fluttered his long eyelashes. "Very well. I will participate in the game."

"What dat mean?"

"It means he'll play," big Dean translated.

Little Dean giggled, and gave the angel a hug. "Fank you Casel. You's bestest."

Castiel smiled and hugged him back.

Samuel watched in surprise, and leaned over to big Dean. "Is Castiel smiling?"

"Yeah. He's smiled quite a few times at the little dude. He played with his toys and even spent a couple of hours watching batman with him. Don't faint or anything, but he's even laughed."

"He laughed? Wow. It's like he's a different person."

When they were ready, the family stood beside the homemade baseball pitch. The places where the thrower and batter stood were marked with chalk and each base was marked with one of Dean's teddies.

"Right, we need teams," said big Dean, pointing at Dave. "You and me are the captains DJ. You pick first."

"Cool." Dave looked around at the people he considered family, and pointed at Bobby. "Come on B. You're with me... Hey I rhymed."

"ME! ME! DEAN KNIGHT ME!" yelled little Dean, jumping up and down, waving his arms.

"Come on, little dude. Get your tiny little ass over here."

"YAAAAAY!" he cheered, running over.

Dave chose Samuel, then Dean chose Sam, and Dave got Zeppelin since he was good at fetching the ball, until the only one left was the angel, who was standing there, looking lost.

"Come on Cas. Get your ass over here."

"Shall I come too?"

"Of course, you freak. Your ass belongs to your body, you can't detach it whenever you feel like." When Castiel joined his team, Dean turned around to them. "Does everyone know how to play?"

"No," said Castiel, raising his hand.

"We've only got four players each, so we take it in turns to bat... apart from Zep obviously, while another throws the ball to the batter, then two go and catch the ball after the batter hits it. The batter runs and keeps running to the bases until the ball is caught in this glove." He held the baseball glove up. "Each base they hit, is a new point. So if you only get to the second base once, that's two points, and so on. However many points you get, you get that amount of M&Ms," he said, gesturing over to the huge tub of M&Ms. "Okay?"

"Um... What?" asked a confused little boy.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll be right there with you, so you know what to do," Sam told him, ruffling the spiky hair. "We used to play with Bobby and his dogs when we were kids."

"Okay. Take your positions. We'll throw first," said Dean, giving the ball to little Dean.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah. We could win if the little dude takes them all out," he said with a wink, making him laugh.

Samuel picked up the baseball bat, and knelt on the white circle since little Dean was throwing, and everyone else took their own positions.

"Here Samel," he said, and threw the ball, but he missed. "Oh no."

"Don't worry, kiddo," said Sam, running to get it. He gave his brother the ball, and knelt behind him to help. "Okay, when you're ready, throw as hard as you can."

Dean nodded and did what Sam told him to.

Samuel tried to hit the ball that came towards him, but it hit him on the head. "OW!" he yelled, falling in a heap on the floor.

Little Dean gasped, putting both hands to his mouth, eyes going wide in horror. "Oops."

The men laughed. "Our dangerous Deanie is off again."

"I Sowwy," he said, running over to give Samuel a kiss. "Weally sowwy."

"It's alright." Samuel was laughing as he was tackled by the little boy, and hugged and kissed within an inch of his life, before he even managed to get to his feet. "I'm okay. It surprised me more than it hurt."

After a few minutes, everyone was ready again. This time when little Dean threw, Samuel managed to hit the ball and took off running.

Since Sam helped the little boy throw, Castiel was the only catcher, but he just stood there, not understanding that he had to catch it.

"GET THE BALL CAS! THE BALL! GET THE DAMN BALL!" yelled big Dean, waving his arms at the angel.

"Okay." Castiel nodded, and ran to catch the baseball as Samuel was already on his second run around the bases.

"We're going to lose if Cas doesn't pull his thumbs out of his ass."

"Casel not gotted fums up ass. Dey on hands, 'ike dis," said the little boy, holding his own hands out, making them laugh. He looked around at everyone and giggled in delight. "I funny."

Finally catching the ball, Castiel tried to throw it to big Dean, who was waiting to catch the ball in the glove, but he put too much force into the throw and it ended up out of Bobby's yard and into the street.

They all froze when they heard a screech of tires and someone yelling, followed by a bang.

"Oops," said Castiel, repeating what the little blond had said earlier.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We're supposed to be playing Winchester baseball, not killing the neighbourhood."

"I apologise. I shall go and offer my assistance to make sure there are no casualties," he said, and disappeared.

* * *

When Castiel returned, they decided that the first round didn't count, since the ball went out of the yard. They took it in turns with throwing and batting until it was little Dean's turn to bat.

Dave knelt down, and gently threw the ball, but the little boy missed and hit Bobby in the leg with the bat.

"OW!" yelled Bobby, grabbing his leg and jumping around.

"Oops. Sowwy unca Bee-bee," he said, throwing his arms around his uncle's legs, but he still had the bat and ended up hitting him again. "Oops. I's not good at dis."

Sam ran over and took the bat from him before he caused any more damage. "I'll bat and you do the running, okay?"

"'Kay. Sowwy woads and woads unca Bee-bee," said the sad little boy, giving Bobby another hug, this time with no injuries.

"It's alright little man."

When they pulled away, Sam stood beside his brother. "When it's my go, we'll do the same, so me and you will work together."

"Fank you Sammy," he said, getting ready to run. "I weady."

"Alrighty then," said Dave, throwing the ball to Sam.

After hitting the ball, Sam nodded at him, and little Dean took off around the bases while the catchers tried to catch the ball. He was giggling when his team cheered him on, so he ran faster.

"COME ON, LITTLE DUDE!"

"GO KIDDO! GOOD JOB!"

When Zeppelin caught the ball in his mouth, he ran over to big Dean and dropped it at his feet.

"Er... Wrong team Zep," big Dean told him, pointing at Bobby who was holding the glove out.

When the ball was finally given to Bobby, big Dean told the little boy to stop running. "Wow. 9 points. Good job, mini-me," he said, clapping. He walked over to the big sheet of paper and added the points under their teams column. After writing the number, he got a handful of M&Ms and counted out 9 into the little palm.

"Yay. I gotted big number," he cheered, crunching on a red M&M. "Woves Mmmmms."

"Samuel you're up again."

Taking the bat, Samuel took his position. "As long as I don't nearly get knocked out again this time."

"Don't worry. I'll try my best," said big Dean with a grin, and threw the ball to his brother.

After hitting the ball, Samuel ran around the bases to the cheers and laughter of his family, and he felt happier than he had in ages.

* * *

Over the next hour, the yard was filled with happy laughter of the small family as they played ball together.

All the men were constantly doubled over with laughter as 'Dangerous Deanie- the little brother of destruction' went around nearly knocking everyone out. There were another 5 accidents caused by little Dean, who hit Samuel in the stomach and his nose, Dave in-between the legs and in his knee and even ended up nearly giving Bobby a concussion, luckily the angel was able to heal them otherwise there would have been a bunch of bodies sparked out in Bobby's yard. The last accident was caused by Castiel, who accidentally smashed one of Bobby's windows.

Dave's team was in the lead by six points. It was now big Dean's turn to bat, so he got ready to hit the ball.

"Are you ready Dean?"

"I was born ready." When Samuel threw the ball, he swung the bat, and connected. Even before the ball landed, Dean was already on the 4th base, cheered on by his team, one voice louder than the others

"GO BIG DUDE!" yelled little Dean, clapping and jumping up and down excitedly. "WUN MORE FAST! HUWWY UP!"

Dean laughed and looked over his shoulder to see who had the ball. "Oh crap," he whispered when he saw Zeppelin had caught it in his mouth and was running over to Dave, who was now holding the glove. He sped up, and managed to get around 16 bases to get 16 points, putting them in the lead.

"YAY! Dat awsum," said little Dean, grinning when big Dean ruffled his hair as he passed by him on his way to add the points and grab a handful of M&Ms. After counting out 16, he gave half of them to his younger self.

It was now little Dean's turn to throw and Dave's turn to bat. Dave knelt down, and rolled his shoulders as he got ready to take a swing. "Try not to nearly kill anyone this time," he said, winking at him.

"'Kay," said the little boy with a giggle and with Sam's help he threw the ball, but somehow managed to hit Zeppelin who wasn't anywhere near him. "Oops. Oh no." He ran over to his dog, and threw his arms around him to give him a big hug and loads of kisses. "Sowwy Zeppin. Woves you, weally sowwy."

Zeppelin nudged him, and accidentally knocked him over. He barked frantically, and licked the bare stomach when his shirt lifted up.

Everyone ran over to make sure he was okay, but their answer came in high-pitched giggles.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam worriedly, kneeling beside them. He didn't get an answer; Dean was busy rolling around the floor, giggling uncontrollably when Zeppelin started licking his exposed stomach where he was most ticklish.

Tail wagging in excitement at the happy noises his best friend was making, Zeppelin continued licking his stomach, which made everyone laugh along with Dean.

"T-T-TICKWES!" squealed the little boy, giggling hysterically as he tried to roll away from Zeppelin, but the dog followed him and continued his lick/tickle attack.

Castiel was watching the adorable scene with a puzzled expression. "What does he find so amusing?"

"That's where he's most ticklish," Samuel told him, smiling.

When the dog finally sat down, his tongue lolling out, his tail still wagging in excitement, little Dean was laying on the ground, gasping and red in the face, but still giggling.

Sam helped him sit up. "You alright kiddo?" he laughed, wiping the tears of laughter from the freckled cheeks. When Dean fell against him, still laughing, he stroked his face gently. "Oh I love you."

"W-Woves you awell, Sammy," he said, holding his arms out to his family. "HAPPY HUGGY DAY!"

"Come on guys, this is a family hug," said big Dean, kneeling down.

Smiling, everyone but the angel knelt down to share a family hug. Pulling away, little Dean looked up to see the angel standing there. "Casel, why's not hug?"

"I am not family," he told him with an almost sad expression.

"Yeah you is," the little boy told him, getting up and running over to him, holding his arms up. When Castiel picked him up, he wrapped his arms and legs around him, and laid his head on Castiel's shoulder. "You's unca Casel."

The angel's breath caught in his throat, and his blue eyes widened in shock. "You... I am not..."

"Most of us aren't family either, but we make our own. Family don't end with blood," Bobby told him.

"Yeah, what he said... Uncle Cas," said big Dean, smiling.

Smiling, Castiel held little Dean tighter in his arms and laid his cheek against the blond hair. "Thank you," he whispered, his eyes watering. When he pulled away a few seconds later, he noticed a tear was falling down his cheek. Frowning, Cas wiped the tear, and stared down at the moisture on his finger, and looked at big Dean. "I think my vessel is leaking."

"It's a tear, Cas. You're crying."

"Oh. I have never cried before. I have lived for thousands of years, and not once have I shed a tear."

"Mini-me will do that to you. He can make angels laugh, he can make angels cry... He's awesome like that."

"Is you 'kay unca Casel?" asked a worried little boy, thinking he made the angel sad.

Not able to speak, Castiel nodded, and pulled him tighter against him. In silent agreement, everyone walked over and wrapped them both up in a big family hug, which included the newest member of the family.

"I woves my Sammy, and unca Bee-bee and Dean knight and Zeppin. And I woves my unca Davey and Samel and unca Casel de mostest ever and ever."

When they all finally pulled away, they continued with the game of Winchester baseball. After everyone was in their places, little Dean threw the ball to Dave with no accidents, and the older man hit the ball quite far and ran around the bases.

"GET BALL CASEL!" the little boy told the angel, so he nodded and disappeared, only to reappear beside the ball, which he threw to big Dean.

Big Dean ran forward, the glove held out in-front of him. "AWESOME JOB CAS!" he yelled, catching the ball in the middle of his gloved hand.

"Hey that's cheating." Bobby mock-glared at them, and shook his head as Dave walked over to add the 5 points and grab 5 M&Ms from the tub.

"Well, you've got a dog... and he's a lot faster than all of us."

"I am an angel of the lord, I do not even know the meaning of the word 'cheating'," he said, trying to look innocent, but big Dean could have sworn he saw a tiny smirk on the angel's face.

* * *

When the game finished over an hour later, Dean's team won so he ran over to Cas with his hand in the air. "WOO! Up high."

Castiel looked up at the hand, then Dean's face. "Is your hand injured?"

"No. It's waiting for a high-five. Slap your hand against mine."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do."

"What is the purpose of this?" asked a confused angel.

"Oh for crying out loud. Cas, slap your hand against mine or I'll high-five your face."

Reluctantly, Castiel raised his hand, so Dean could high-five him.

"WOO!" he cheered again, going around his team to celebrate.

After their team finished celebrating, little Dean wanted to play cowboys, so he ran into the house to get his black cowboy hat and asked Sam to fill one of his water pistols up for him.

Dave gave him his black leather jacket to wear as his long coat, and rolled up and zipped the sleeves so they didn't fall over his hands.

"Fank you unca Davey."

Big Dean came out of the house with his shirt buttoned up and tucked in, little Dean's bandanna tied around his neck and one of Bobby's tool belts around his hips with a water pistol in one of the holes.

"What the hell have ya come as?"

Dean was about to answer when Sam came out next with a bucket of water to fill up the pistols when they ran out of water.

"I guess we're playing cowboys," said Bobby, shaking his head in amusement.

"I've always wanted to be a cowboy," said big Dean with a childlike grin. He turned around and gave a water pistol to Castiel.

Castiel shook his head, and gave it back. "I cannot shoot a child."

"Cas, it's water not bullets," he said, squirting the angel in the face.

Castiel blinked the water out of his eyes. "I am wet."

Dean laughed. "That's what usually happens with water."

"Come unca Casel." Little Dean smiled and squirted Castiel's legs.

The angel looked down at the little boy, head tilted slightly, before he disappeared.

Little Dean looked disappointed while big Dean looked pissed off. "I swear to god, if he's just flown off and left you, I'm going to rip off his frigging wings and shove them up his ass."

"Unca Casel weaved," the tiny Winchester pouted, lowering his head sadly.

Several seconds later, Castiel reappeared again, a beige cowboy hat on his head.

As soon as little Dean saw him, he burst into giggles. "YAY CASEL! WE'S SAME!" he yelled, clapping in excitement.

A grin crossed Castiel's face as he tipped his hat, and took the pistol from big Dean, who stood staring at him in shock.

Sam was standing beside Samuel, both of them watching the scene with big smiles. "It's weird seeing Castiel like this. Usually he's all serious and never really smiles. Now, I've seen him smile and even cry in a couple of hours."

"Little Dean has that effect on people," Sam told his future self proudly.

"Yeah. He does. I never once forgot about him," Samuel whispered, eyes tearing up again. "A few days before he turned back, I got him to say he loves me, so I could record it on my phone. I still listen to it every day to hear him say 'Hiya Sammy. I woves you woads and woads.' And that reminds me of the short time I had a son." Samuel swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked at Sam. "I have to warn you about when he turns back. It'll be... hard."

"What do you mean?"

"It's..." Samuel shook his head and tried to tell him without giving too much away. "Prepare yourself, it's hard to watch."

"Why? He doesn't come back naked, does he?"

Samuel laughed. "No... Well, yeah. But that's not... it takes a lot out of him. Be prepared to see him like that," was all he said, walking over to join the others so they could play.

Sam stayed where he was for a few seconds, his blood running cold at the warning. 'What does he mean by that?' When he finally walked over to his family, little Dean was riding around on Zeppelin, squirting everyone with water, giggling in delight.

"Is the dog alright with him on his back?" asked Castiel.

"Have you seen the size of Zep? He's a huge strong German shepherd, and the little dude is about three foot tall and... Sam?"

"Three foot and he weighs about thirty pounds."

"Is that the adequate size for a four year old?"

"He's a little underweight, but that's because he always runs and jumps around like a lunatic and shares his food with Zeppelin. We're trying to get him out of it and to eat the food himself, but..."

"Okay, that's great," big Dean interrupted impatiently, bouncing up and down. "Can we play now? Ooh ooh, we need some bad guys. Who's going to be the bad guys?"

"Noooooo. Nasty misters hurted me, Sammy," the little boy cried, getting off his dog and running to Sam. "Dey not be bad."

"Hey hey hey," said Sam in a gentle voice, kneeling in-front of his scared brother, who was clinging onto him. "We're only pretending. They're not really bad guys."

"Dean, I am an angel of the lord. I will never harm a living being… certainly not one I care about," the angel promised him with a tiny smile, before squirting water in his face, making him flinch.

"Hey, remember what I told you about water?" big Dean asked him, kneeling beside Sam. "It's just a stupid monster, and we sent it to hell, and hell is the place where..."

"Um... monsters go dere and not ever comed back," he finished, looking at his older self to see if he got it right.

"Damn straight. There's no need to be scared because it can't ever hurt you again. Okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Dean nodded, and squirted big Dean, making him laugh and tweak his little nose.

"Okay, so he doesn't get scared, there'll be no good or bad guys, we'll play normally."

"Fank you Dean knight."

Dean stood up and squirted Dave, and took off running as the older man chased him, laughing.

"I'll get you for that, DW."

"Bring it on DJ," Dean laughed, dodging away from Dave.

Little Dean giggled, and climbed back onto Zeppelin. "I's get you," he said, squirting Samuel, who fired back and ran, so he told Zeppelin to follow him.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Samuel declared, firing at little Dean again, making him laugh.

Bobby went into the house to put some music on, and turned it up loud. It was one of Dave's Ozzy CDs that he had let little Dean borrow.

"OH YEAH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" cheered big Dean. "I'M NOT THE KIND OF PERSON YOU THINK I AM! I'M NOT THE ANTI-CHRIST OR THE IRON MAN!"

"I HAVE A VISION THAT I JUST CAN'T CONTROL, I FEEL I'VE LOST MY SPIRIT AND SOLD MY SOUL!" sang Dave, joining in.

The rest of them laughed and watched the two perform a duet together in Bobby's yard, singing and dancing.

Sam and Samuel looked at each other. "He's just like an older Dean," they said in unison, and then blinked in surprise.

At the end of the song, big Dean laughed and threw his arms around Dave. "That was awesome."

Dave smiled and hugged him back. After pulling away, they stood side by side and bowed as their family clapped.

After the random concert, they continued playing cowboys with each other for awhile longer.

* * *

Half an hour later, Samuel was taking a break, and watching everyone shoot water at each other. Every few seconds, his eyes kept drifting back to little Dean.

Big Dean saw how his brother kept staring at the little boy, and walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just... I never thought I'd see him again. It's amazing seeing him one last time before he grows up."

"I think he's happy to see you too. He might not know who you really are, but you can tell the way he..." He broke off as the little boy and Castiel ran passed them, laughing and firing water at each other, holding onto their cowboy hats so they didn't fall off, their coats flying behind them. He did a double-take, and came to a stop, grabbing Samuel's arm. "Did I just see what I think I saw... Or am I going crazy?"

Samuel watched the laughing angel and his little brother, then turned back to big Dean. "Don't worry. You saw what you think you saw. Castiel is playing cowboys... and laughing."

"OOH OOH! I WOVES DIS SONG!" the little boy yelled when a familiar song came on. "CWAZY TWAIN! YAAAY!" He raised his arms in the air, and started dancing wildly, his hat falling to the ground. "COME UNCA CASEL!"

"I do not dance."

"Pwease dance? Pweeeeaaaaaase unca Casel," he pleaded, the puppy dog eyes coming out in full force.

"Very well." Reluctantly, Castiel started swaying from side to side, but it looked more like the wind was threatening to blow him over.

Big Dean and Samuel stared for several seconds, before turning to each other with stunned expressions. "Cas is dancing. I think that's a sign of the apocalypse."

Samuel laughed. "Now that is even weirder than the smiling and laughing."

"You think? I'm going to go ask Bobby," he said, and headed in the direction of the older man. "Hey Bobby? Can angels be possessed?"

"What are ya talking about?"

"Cas. We think he's possessed."

"Why?"

"Because he's dancing," Dean told him with a serious expression.

Bobby stared at him as if he had gone mad. "He... er... what?"

"He's dancing. It's... weird. I think he needs christoing or something."

"Whatever ya say... idjit," he muttered under his breath, and turned to walk into the house.

"Alrighty then. Have you got any holy water on you?"

"Yeah. Why?" asked Samuel, taking out the flask he had brought with him.

Emptying the water from the pistol, Dean then poured holy water into it, and walked over to the dancing angel. He squirted the holy water into his face and whispered, "Christo."

Blinking the water out of his eyes, Castiel turned to him. "Angels cannot be exorcised that way."

"Er... Oops." Dean smiled sheepishly, and put the pistol back into the tool belt. "Sorry. It was just er... a prank. We'll let you get back to the... dancing."

Nodding, Castiel continued his swaying, and smiled down at the little boy, who was now doing his 'Chandler dance'.

"COME ZEPPIN!"

Zeppelin barked and got up onto his back legs and started turning in circles around his best friend.

"Okay. It's getting even weirder. Now Zep's dancing."

"COME DEAN KNIGHT AND SAMEL!"

Big Dean shrugged and suddenly started rocking out with them. "WHOOHOO!"

When Bobby came back out of the house, he came to a stop, his eyes going wide when he saw the 2 Deans, Sam, Samuel, Dave, Zeppelin, and Castiel dancing and rocking out in his yard. Well, everyone else was dancing, the angel looked more like he was about to get knocked over by a gust of wind.

"I swear, I'm the only sane member of the family," he said, shaking his head. He smiled when he noticed how all the dancing men and the angel were formed in a circle and the little boy was safe while he danced in the middle of the protective circle of his family.

As Bobby watched them dance and laugh with each other, he couldn't help but think the song that was playing was appropriate- Crazy train.

"Yeah. They could all definitely climb aboard."

* * *

Later, everyone was now in the house, tired after all the running and dancing they had done all day.

Little Dean was sitting on Samuel's knee, snuggling up to his chest with one of his teddies, listening to the story Samuel was reading to him from the collection of children's stories he liked.

As he read to his beloved little brother, Samuel kept stroking his hair, and kissing his nose like he always used to two years ago. His heart warmed in his chest whenever Dean smiled up at him.

Samuel was halfway through the story when big Dean nudged him and nodded at the little boy. "He's sparko. It must be all the running around he's been doing."

"He might not know who you are, but he definitely feels safe with you," Sam told him. "It's not that many people he sleeps on like that. Do you want me to lay him on the couch?"

"No. I just need to hold him for awhile." Samuel put the book down, and held the sleeping child closer to his chest. He looked up in surprise when Castiel took his trench coat off and held it out to him.

"It's to keep him warm... so he doesn't get cold," the angel told him with a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"Thanks," he said, taking the coat to wrap his sleeping brother up.

Sam smiled as he watched his brother snuggle closer to Samuel's chest, wrapped up in the angel's long coat, his little thumb in his mouth.

Samuel started running one finger up and down his cheek gently, careful not to wake him. "If I had a penny for every second I spent thinking about you these past two years... I'd be the richest person in the world. I kept every picture you made me and all your clothes and toys, I never threw anything away. Sometimes when I miss you, I look at pictures of you or videos I recorded on my phone, just to make me feel like you're still there with me... and in my heart, you always will be." Samuel stopped to wipe his tears. "I love you... so much," he whispered, kissing the little nose. "I always will."

* * *

That night when big Dean, Samuel and Castiel had to leave, little Dean got upset and ran upstairs with his Dean the knight teddy.

"I'll go up," said big Dean, standing. "I need to say goodbye to him anyway." Taking a deep breath to control his emotions, he walked upstairs and knocked on the half open door to see the lump under the covers. "Hey mini-me."

A sniffle was his only answer, followed by a sob.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed, walking over to sit on the bed. He lifted the covers and laid beside the little boy, who was curled up and holding his teddy to his chest and clinging onto Zeppelin's fur with the other hand. "We knew I'd have to say goodbye at some point. But this is probably the best 10 days I've ever had."

Little Dean sniffled again, and snuggled closer to his older self. "I's not want you weave."

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to."

"I woves you miwwion hundwed fousand miwwion, big dude."

"Love you too little dude," he said, wrapping his arms around him. "Remember our fort? And our spoon fight? That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?"

The little boy giggled. "Yeah. Woads and woads funny. And when we see cowns and funny misters... and pwetty cars and bikes."

"Yeah. Don't forget our awesome prank on the brat. It was all the best... especially my surprise birthday and Christmas." Big Dean was looking at the ring he had on his right hand as he spoke and had an idea, so he threw the covers off them, and sat up with the tiny Winchester held to his chest. "I want you to look after something for me, okay?" he said, taking the ring off and grabbing the teddy that was dressed like him. "Anytime you get upset, you look at this ring and remember all the fun we had."

Little Dean watched his hero carefully squeezing the stuffed arm, twisting the silver ring until it was halfway up the arm. "Dat you's wing."

"I know," said big Dean, giving him the teddy back. "This is a special ring, and I want my favourite little dude to have it. Take care of it for me, okay?"

"'Kay Dean knight. Fank you," he said, squeezing the teddy tightly in his arms.

"You're welcome. Beeeep." He pressed down on the little nose, making the little blond giggle, even as tears filled his big green eyes. "Come on, don't cry," said big Dean, blinking rapidly to get rid of his own tears. "It's weird how 'Hello' starts with Hell, but 'Goodbye' starts with good. It should be the other way around."

The little boy seemed to agree with him as he burst into tears, hiding his tear-streaked face in the fur of his teddy. "Pwease not weave."

"I have to. Shh. Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened," he quoted, lifting the little face up to his. "Come on... big smile."

The little boy's trembling lips turned up into a little smile, then reached up to kiss the older man's cheek. "Miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll never forget you. You're too awesome to forget... just like me," he said with a smile, making him giggle again. The German shepherd came over to lay his head on Dean's lap, so he ran his fingers through the black and golden fur. "You're awesome too, Zep."

The two Deans sat holding each other while they stroked the dog, both reluctant to let the other go.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sam was pacing across the living room, waiting for his two Deans. He was about to go and check on them when he saw big Dean walking downstairs with a bag over his shoulder, and little Dean in his arms. "Are you two okay?"

"I sad, Sammy."

"I know kiddo, me too. Come here," he said, holding his arms out.

Letting him go to his brother, big Dean placed his bag on the floor and turned to Samuel.

"What's in the bag?"

"They're my presents from my birthmas," Dean told him, remembering the special name for it.

"Birth-what?"

"Birthmas. It was sort of a Christmas and birthday celebration... it was frigging awesome," he told him, showing him the presents, then getting out the photo album. "We went to the circus, had a barbecue and even went to a classic car showroom... which was frigging epic. The cars in that place were beautiful... Not as sexy as my baby, of course. It was like I went to heaven."

Samuel was flicking through the pictures, smiling. "Wow. Looks like you had a great time."

"I did. It was the best time ever. It's like they gave me a little taste of a childhood, since I don't remember my second chance."

"I know. I wish you did," Samuel told his brother with a sad expression. "I was talking to Castiel a few days ago, and he said he thinks something or someone is stopping you from remembering since you came back to stop little Dean from being stung."

Dean looked confused. "Well, how come I don't have Zep?"

"We think he might still be alive somewhere... but not with you."

"I guess it's better than him being dead," he said sadly, looking over at Zeppelin. "I don't get it. What's the point in coming back and stopping it, but yet I still can't remember?"

"I guess we're going to have to find out when we go back." He looked down when there was a tug on his jeans, and saw little Dean looking up at him, so he picked him up.

Little Dean laid his head against Samuel's shoulder. "Bye bye Samel. Woves you awell."

"I love you too... more than you'll ever know," Samuel whispered, closing his eyes when the tears started falling.

While his younger self said goodbye to Samuel, big Dean said his goodbyes to the others. "See you, little brother," he said, giving Sam a hug.

"Bye big brother. Take care of yourself, you hear me?" said Sam, tightening his grip on him for several seconds. He finally let him go, so he could say bye to Bobby.

"Bye son," said Bobby, pulling him into a quick 'manly' hug. "Don't get yerself killed. Let others take care of ya for a change."

"See you Bobby." Dean turned to Dave, and said, "See you later, DJ."

"You too, DW. Kick those demonic asses, okay?"

"Don't I always? There's no pansy-ass bitch out there that's awesome enough to beat me." He gave his friend a high-five, and knelt in-front of Zeppelin. "Hey Zep. Look after my little dude for me, okay?" he asked, and Zeppelin barked twice. "You're just as awesome as Led Zeppelin. You definitely have the right name." He laughed when the dog jumped up so his paws were on his shoulders and started licking him. "I'll miss you too."

When he finished saying bye to Zeppelin, Dean walked over to his brother, who was still hugging little Dean tightly. "Er... Samuel? Are you going to let him go some time today?"

"I can't." Samuel sniffled and kissed little Dean's wet cheek. "I don't want to let him go."

"Unless you glue yourself to him... you're going to have to," Dean told him, putting his hand on Samuel's trembling shoulder. He leaned closer to him, and whispered so nobody else would hear him. "Come on Sammy. I know it's hard, but you still have all your memories of him. Nobody will ever take those away from you... because they last forever. They're the only thing that ever do. Let him go."

Samuel nodded, and tried to get control of his emotions as he pulled away slightly to look at the little boy. "I'll remember you forever and always. You're the most amazing little boy in the whole world, don't let anyone ever tell you different," he told him, eyes darting over every inch of the little face as if committing every freckle to memory. Samuel kissed his nose and both cheeks, before finally kissing his forehead. "I love you so much... kiddo."

When Samuel nodded at him, big Dean took the little boy and handed him over to Castiel.

"B-Bye bye u-unca Casel," sobbed the little boy, giving him a kiss, then hiding his red face against the angel's shoulder. "W-Woves you."

"Farewell. I will miss you Dean Winchester. I have come to love you too."

When they finished saying their goodbyes, little Dean wanted to say bye to his Dean knight again, so Castiel carried the little boy over to him.

"It's alright. Shh," he soothed the upset four year old while he sobbed in his arms, clinging onto him like a baby koala, his breath hitching and hiccuping. "Hey, remember when we beat Sammy up with pillows? And our awesome water fight?"

"Y-Yeah... Fu-Funny."

"Yeah, it was. Hey come on. Shh." Dean began walking from one side of the room to the other, trying to soothe him, but he continued crying as if he was heartbroken. "Whoever invented the word 'goodbye' is a complete jackass. There's nothing good about it."

"P-Pwease not go Dean knight. I woves you. Pwease not weave," he begged tearfully.

"Shh. You know I'd stay if I could... but I can't. Shh. Come on, you're breaking my heart here." Knowing that Metallica wouldn't work in this situation, Dean started rocking him gently, and singing a familiar song softly into his ear. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. Shh, little dude, don't be afraid..."

Little Dean's sobs quietened down as he listened to the song, he had never heard it before, but somehow it soothed him. His breathing hitched a few more times until it calmed, and his eyelids started fluttering, and his little head came to rest on big Dean's shoulder. His teary eyes closed, and two tears trailed down his freckled cheeks as one final sob racked his body before going limp in his hero's arms.

"...Hey Jude, don't make it bad..." He stopped and looked down at the tiny face, and saw he was fast asleep. Kissing his cheek, Dean carried him over to his brother. "Bye mini-me," he whispered, watching him sleep for a few minutes. He turned and walked over to Samuel and Castiel, wiping his tears discretely. "Let's go."

"Goodbye." Castiel nodded at the others with a smile, and put his arms around Dean and Samuel's shoulders. "Can we watch batman when we go home?"

Dean rolled his watery eyes and shook his head with a fond smile. "Sure, you batman fanatic," he said, waving at the others. "Bye guys."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Sam, Bobby and Dave waved back, and watched the three of them disappear.

**TBC  
h****ope you like.  
**


	85. Dean's fun day with his unca Bee-bee

**CHAPTER EIGHTY FIVE**

**This chapter is for Christie who wanted the little man and his uncle Bee-bee to spend a happy day together.**

A few days after big Dean left, the little boy seemed to be back to his normal self again. He was now in the garage helping Bobby with some cars, his Dean the knight teddy was sitting beside Bobby's toolbox.

"Oh no," Dean exclaimed when Bobby managed to fix the second car they had been working on that day. "I not fix none. I not good mecnic."

"Hey, yer the best little mechanic in the world, okay? We've got a few more cars to fix, I'm sure ya can help me with those."

Dean nodded, but he still looked sad. "I go wee-wee. Be minute, unca Bee-bee," he said, getting down from his chair and running to the garage door to stroke Zeppelin, who was tied up just outside so he could still watch him.

As he ran back to the house, he stopped by the small garden where Mr Wiggles was, and knelt down, scooping two handfuls of the mud. "I's know."

Sam was busy cleaning the living room when Dean came running into the house and upstairs. "Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked worriedly in-case he had gotten upset again.

"Yeah Sammy. I go wee-wee."

Sam smiled and continued picking up Dean's toys to place them in the big toy box they kept beside the TV. He looked up again when he heard footsteps running back downstairs and did a double take when he saw his little brother wearing his blue hat and one of Bobby's shirts, which hung down to his ankles, and his lower face covered in mud. "Er… Dean? What have you come as?"

"I's 'ittle Bee-bee," Dean told him with an innocent expression, walking over to his big brother, trying to adjust the sleeves that were covering his hands.

"What are you dressed like uncle Bobby for?"

Dean shrugged and lowered his head, looking shy. "I's hewp make cars better wiv unca Bee-bee. He hewp make car better, but I not. I mecnic Deanie… and dwess 'ike unca Bee-bee and be bestest mecnic."

"Dean, you've helped Bobby with the cars loads of times, you don't need to dress like him to fix them." Sam smiled, and lifted him onto his knee, and touched the mud on his face. "What's this about? Have you been eating the mud?"

"No Sammy."

"Well, what is it then?"

"It my's beard."

"It's your beard, is it?" asked Sam, his smile widening at the adorableness that was his little brother. He folded up the sleeves of Bobby's shirt, then hugged him to his chest, being careful not to get the mud on his clothes.

Bobby came in the house several minutes later, looking for his little mechanic. "Where's the little…" He trailed off when he saw him, his eyebrows shooting up so far, they disappeared under his hat. "What happened to him?"

"He's dressed like you… for some reason," Sam told him, letting Dean go, so he could run over to his uncle Bobby.

"UNCA BEE-BEE!" he cheered, getting lifted into Bobby's arms. He giggled, and wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck. "I's be bestest mecnic ever and ever."

"Is that why yer dressed like me?"

"Yeah." Dean giggled again, pulling away from his uncle to gesture at his new look. "I dwess 'ike my unca Bee-bee den I's make more cars better. Wook unca Bee-bee..." He started scowling, and scrunched his little nose up. "If dey cars not getted better, dey stoopid ijit. Grrrrr."

Bobby chuckled and tweaked his nose. "Well, ya make a very adorable little Bobby. Are ya ready to come back out to fix some more cars? I think Zeppelin will be going mad wondering where his Dean is."

"'Kay. Bye bye Sammy. Woves you."

"Love you too, kiddo. I bet dressed like that, you'll fix more cars than Bobby," said Sam with a fond smile.

Dean giggled and bounced in Bobby's arms. "We's make cars better. Huwwy up."

"Alright. We're going. See ya later Sam."

"Bye. Be good kiddo."

"Kay Sammy. Bye bye," he said, waving over Bobby's shoulder as he carried him back outside. As soon as he was outside, he continued his Bobby impression. "HE STOOPID IJIT! BALLS!"

Sam laughed and shook his head. His brother was crazy.

* * *

At 11, Sam was getting ready in his best suit to go to a friends wedding. Two days ago, one of his friends from college called to tell him he was getting married and wanted Sam to go. Sam was reluctant to leave Dean, but Bobby promised that he would look after him.

When he was ready, Sam grabbed a wash cloth, and knelt in-front of Dean. "Have you finished with the cars now, so I can wash your beard off?"

"Yeah. OOH OOH! Sammy I maked car better. I gotted it wight and maked her better again."

"Did you? Wow. I knew my clever little mechanic could do it."

Dean was giggling as Sam washed the mud from his face, and kissed his freckles when they came out of hiding. "Funny Sammy."

When Dean's face was clean, Sam tweaked his nose. "If you want to talk to me, ask Bobby to call me. It doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the wedding, you're more important, okay?"

"Why's not I come? You's come back? Not weave 'ike Dean knight?"

"Of course I'm going to come back, kiddo. I'll always come back to you," he promised, taking the little hands in both of his. "Hey it's only a wedding. I'd take you with me, but I don't think you'll like it. Remember when we watched that movie where two people loved each other and got married? You and Dean the knight fell asleep?"

"Yeah. Dat maked me go aseeps, it weally bowing."

"I know, that's what a wedding is, and you'll just be bored and probably fall asleep again. So I want you to stay with uncle Bobby today, okay?"

"Kay Sammy. Woves unca Bee-bee."

"He loves you too. Come here," said Sam, holding his arms out for a hug. Closing his eyes, he held his little brother tightly, kissing the blond hair, before pulling away when Bobby came into the room with a fresh pair of Dean's clothes, his bandanna and leather jacket.

"Are ya ready little man?"

"Yeah unca Bee-bee. Woves you Sammy."

"Love you too," said Sam, giving his brother another kiss. He jumped in surprise when a car horn beeped outside, and he stood up. "Okay, I have to go. Are you sure I look alright?"

"You's weally pwetty Sammy."

Sam laughed. "Thanks kiddo. See you later."

* * *

When Bobby pulled up outside the amusement park, Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "UNCA BEE-BEE! WOOK!" he screamed, pointing out of the window.

Bobby chuckled and got out of the car to help the little boy out. "Come on, little man."

Dean was giggling as he climbed out and grabbed Bobby's hand with the one not clenching his Dean the knight teddy. Ever since big Dean had left, the little boy never went anywhere without it, even when he was busy, the teddy was placed where he could still see him.

"Er... Maybe ya should leave that in the car."

"Nooooo. I's take him wiv me," he said, holding onto his beloved teddy tightly. "Dean knight weaved and maked me sad. I's aways take him... den I not sad."

Bobby smiled sadly when Dean lowered his head, one tear falling down his freckled cheek. "I'll tell ya what... Whenever ya go on a ride, I'll look after him, okay?"

"Kay unca Bee-bee," he said, sniffling and wiping his cheeks.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two of them were walking around hand in hand, looking for something to go on first. Dean had the biggest smile on his face, his eyes were huge as he looked around at all the rides.

"What do ya want to do first little man?"

Dean was still looking around at all the rides in awe, and started jumping, and pointing at the horse carousel. "GO HORSIE UNCA BEE-BEE!"

Bobby chuckled fondly and led the excited little boy over to the ride and waited in line for Dean's turn. The plastic horses with their painted grins, and flowers and ribbons decorating their manes and tails made Dean smile as he watched them turn around in tune to the music playing.

When they reached the front, Bobby took the teddy from the little boy and lifted him onto one of the horses. "Hold onto this so ya don't fall off."

"Kay unca Bee-bee," said Dean, doing what Bobby told him to do and holding onto the pole tightly with both hands. He watched Bobby walk away with fear in his eyes, but started smiling again when he saw him stop a few feet away and get the camera out so he could take a picture before the ride started.

Bobby smiled and his heart warmed in his chest when he saw the huge grin light up the little face, it was a smile he had missed in the past few days since big Dean left.

As the ride started moving Dean waved over at Bobby with the hand not clenched tightly around the pole so he didn't fall off. "SEE ME UNCA BEE-BEE!"

"Yeah, I see ya little man. Just keep holding tightly."

The music began once again, slowly at first but picking up speed, and Dean started giggling as the carousel continued to turn, each horse moving slightly up and down as it went.

Bobby was watching the little boy closely, in-case anything happened to him. The last time he had been to an amusement park was when he was hunting a deadly spirit where a young man who died on one of the rides and was haunting the place, and he wasn't going to let his guard down, even though he had come here a few days ago with his EMF meter to make sure it was safe. He wanted his little man to have fun and he was going to make sure he did.

When the ride came to a stop, Bobby helped the little boy climb off the horse, and gave him his teddy. "Did ya have fun, little man?"

"Yeah unca Bee-bee. Woads and woads fun," said the little boy, still giggling. He took Bobby's hand, and the two walked over to line up for the bumper cars.

Dean's eyes went wide when someone with really short hair and a dress walked over to join the queue. "Unca Bee-bee, why's dat mister wear dwess?" he asked, pointing.

Bobby frowned in confusion and looked in the direction Dean's finger was pointing and saw it was a young woman with short hair, and he almost face-palmed when she looked over at them. "Er... She er... It's a lady, little man."

"Oops," said Dean, covering his face with his teddy, blushing when she smiled at him. When the line finally came to an end, the man who was in charge of the ride told Bobby that small children had to be accompanied by an adult, so Bobby climbed into the drivers seat and sat Dean beside him, making sure he was safe.

When all the cars were filled, the ride started and everyone started driving around, bumping into each other, making Dean giggle, even though he was gripping onto Bobby's arm with his free hand.

"It's alright, little man," whispered Bobby, wrapping his arm around the little boy as he drove around.

"I woves dwive, unca Bee-bee." Dean reached over and turned the wheel around, squealing in delight when he made it turn. "Go awound."

Bobby chuckled and turned the wheel more, so they did a 360 turn. He smiled down at the happy little boy, who was grinning up at him, making his heart warm in his chest at the sight. Making sure there was nobody in the way again, he turned in another circle and started driving around, dodging cars that came toward them.

Dean gasped when a car behind them slammed into their bumper, but Bobby quickly turned around, and hit them back, making Dean giggle. As the ride continued, he really enjoyed the bumper cars and was giggling, telling Bobby where to go and who to bump into.

Everyone was nice and friendly, and soon they were all laughing as they bumped and crashed into each other, while others tried to avoid being hit. Dean fell against Bobby, laughing as they bumped into a young woman and her daughter, who laughed and bumped them back.

When the cars came to a stop, Bobby helped him out and took his hand to lead him over to get something to eat.

"Come on, little man. Are ya hungry?"

"Yeah unca Bee-bee. We's have sghetti?" he asked, making Bobby laugh.

"I don't think they do spaghetti here. We'll get ya some cotton candy or a hotdog. Which do ya want?"

"Um... Hotdog pwease," said the little boy, jumping and skipping along as they walked over to get something to eat and drink.

* * *

After getting a hotdog and a slushy each, the two started to head towards the huge colourful house. Before going in, they finished their food and drink and walked hand in hand into the funhouse.

As soon as Dean stepped inside, his eyes went huge and he yelled, "WOW! UNCA BEE-BEE! WOOK!"

"I know, little man. Are ya ready?" he asked, leading him over to the massive uneven slide where people were sliding down in burlap sacks.

"Why dey do dat unca Bee-bee?"

"It's to make sure people don't get hurt," he told him, leading him over to get in the line.

When it was finally their turn, Bobby grabbed the sacks and took the little hand to lead him over to the huge slide. After sitting Dean at the top, and helping him get his legs into the bag, Bobby had to place the teddy in the bag with him when Dean held it out to him. "Dean knight go wide awell."

After placing the teddy in with Dean, Bobby got ready and took the little hand in his. "Are ya ready, little man?"

Dean nodded and the two of them set off down the long bumpy slide. As he went down, he started giggling uncontrollably. "Woves swide."

When they reached the bottom, Dean stood and started clapping and squealing in excitement. "Dat woads funny. Go more?"

"Of course we can. What do ya want to do now?" he asked, grabbing the sacks to place in the basket beside the slide.

Dean's eyes went even wider and he started bouncing, and pointing at the huge ball pit. "GO DAT UNCA BEE-BEE!"

Bobby chuckled and walked over to the pool of balls where other small children were playing happily. He got out his phone and recorded the little boy jumping into the huge ball pit, landing up to his shoulders in balls.

"WOOK AT ME UNCA BEE-BEE! YOU SEE ME!" he yelled, grinning at him, throwing the balls into the air. Dean waded further into the ball pit and dived under all the balls, before jumping up and yelling, "CHICKEN!" with his arms waving in the air, the balls landing on and around him. "YAAAAAY!"

The older man chuckled again and continued recording Dean, who dived back under the balls so he was no longer visible. Several seconds later, he popped out from beneath the sea of brightly coloured balls beside a group of kids, making them all laugh.

"Come get me," he said, and then vanished again.

The group of children started wading through the ball pool in search of the missing Winchester. When they heard giggling, they all headed in that direction and jumped when the little boy shot up again, clapping and squealing in delight.

The children decided to split up and have half of them hiding, and the other half searching. When one of the kids were found, the searcher had to tag them and shout batman.

Bobby shook his head in amusement as he watched Dean diving under and then jumping up from a different location, yelling chicken. The other children had a hard time tagging him because he kept vanishing and reappearing in different places, making them all laugh as they looked for him.

* * *

After half an hour in the ball pit, Bobby finally persuaded Dean to come out so they could do something else, otherwise Dean would have happily stayed there all night, playing hide and seek with his new friends.

When they found the hall of mirrors, Dean was in hysterics at all the different funny versions of him and his uncle Bobby. The entire length of two walls were covered with all sorts of mirrors that made them look tall and skinny, short and fat, and all other varieties of odd shapes.

Dean was giggling and pointing at the one that made him look very long and thin. "I wook 'ike Sammy," he giggled, before moving onto the next one which made him look tiny, fat and distorted. He looked at Bobby's reflection and was laughing uncontrollably when he saw how short and funny Bobby looked.

Bobby was chuckling at their images too, it was nice to see Dean like this again. It had been too quiet the past couple of days while the little boy was still upset at his hero leaving.

"WOW! I GOTTED GIANT FEET!" yelled Dean, pointing at the image of him with huge feet and a tiny head. He lifted his teddy so he could change too, which was somehow even funnier and made him double over with laughter. He started dancing in-front of the mirrors, and all the different shapes and versions of Dean danced with him, making everyone around him laugh.

When they finally finished with the mirrors, Bobby took the little hand in his and they walked further into the funhouse to have more fun.

* * *

They were in the funhouse for over an hour, and when they came out, Dean was still giggling. "Dat woads funny unca Bee-bee."

"Yeah it was," he agreed, smiling down at him.

"We's fone Sammy pwease?"

Bobby nodded, and led the little boy over to one of the benches. When they sat down, he got his phone out and dialled Sam's number, before handing it over to Dean.

Dean was kicking his legs while he waited for his big brother to answer. When he finally did, he grinned and said, "Hiya Sammy. I woves you."

"_Hey kiddo, I love you too. Are you having fun with your uncle Bobby?"_

_"_Yeah Sammy. Woads and woads fun. I wide horsie dat go awound and go dwive and den we went dis funny house. I's went in balls and den jump and say chicken and dey funny miwwors and woads fingys. It woads funny, Sammy," he rambled in his excitement.

Sam smiled, and looked around to make sure the call wasn't disturbing anybody. _"It sounds like a lot of fun. I wish I was there with you, I miss you."_

_"_Miss you awell Sammy. And miss Dean knight," he said sadly, the fingers on his free hand playing with the ring that big Dean had put on his teddy. _  
_

_"Shh. It's alright kiddo. I bet he misses his mini-me too."_ He looked up when his name was shouted, and sighed. "_I've got to go. I'll see you when I come home, okay? I love you millions, little brother."_

"Woves you big buver," said Dean, before handing the phone over to Bobby, who hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Are ya alright, little man?"

"Yeah. We's go pway more?" he asked, bouncing excitedly on the bench.

Bobby smiled. "Of course we can. Do ya want a snow cone?"

"What dat?" asked Dean, climbing down from the bench and grabbing Bobby's hand again.

"Come on, I'll show ya."

* * *

Over an hour, and lots of fun later, the two were waiting to go on the pirate ship. Dean hadn't stopped smiling or laughing since Bobby had brought him here, and Bobby was glad he had brought his phone and camera with him so he could take pictures and videos so Sam could see them when they got home.

When it was their turn, Bobby once again made sure Dean was safe and comfortable before he got ready himself. When everyone was ready the ride started, and at first Dean was a little scared of the rocking and clung onto Bobby, but soon he was squealing and clapping, looking around everywhere.

Bobby had his phone out to record the little boy's first pirate ride and kept it focused on the happy face. He wrapped his free arm around the little shoulders and hugged him close to his side as they enjoyed the ride.

As the ride rocked back and forth, Dean managed to almost fall asleep twice, much to Bobby's amusement. The rocking motion was comforting and Dean loved it so much, he went on it again.

After the ride finished for the second time, Dean wanted to go on the children's Ferris wheel, so Bobby took him to go wait in the line.

The line for the ride wasn't long, but the entire time Dean bounced excitedly as he watched the other children finish their own rides. When it was Dean's turn, he ran over to one of the empty carriages, and was locked in with a little girl by the ride attendant to keep them safe.

While he waited for the other carriages to be filled with more children, Dean waved at his uncle Bobby, and made his Dean the knight teddy wave at him too.

Bobby smiled back and waved at his little man. He originally came here so Dean could have fun, but surprisingly he was having a lot of fun too. The excitement from the little boy was infectious and he was enjoying himself almost as much.

Dean grinned at the little girl as the ride started, making her giggle and blush bright red. As they went around they were giggling and clapping, and screaming each time they reached the top.

"I woves go awound," Dean told the blushing little girl. He gasped and looked around as the ride continued to move, his whole face lit up as his huge eyes darted around, taking in everything at once. "WOW! PWETTY!"

Every time he reached the bottom, Dean waved at Bobby, who waved back, smiling. The smile on his face kept getting wider when he heard Dean's giggling louder than the other children. He would know that laughter from anywhere, and it was something he was going to miss when the year was over.

When the ride ended, Dean jumped out of the carriage as soon as the door opened and ran over to Bobby. "DAT WOADS FUNNY, UNCA BEE-BEE!" he yelled, hugging his beloved teddy as he bounced.

"It looked like it. What do ya want to do now?"

Dean's eyes went even wider, and he gasped in shock. "Dey's more wides?"

"There's loads of rides, little man. Or do ya want something to eat again?"

"Yeah, I hungwy, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, reaching up to take Bobby's hand again. As they walked, Dean kept skipping and talking non-stop about all the fun he was having.

* * *

After having a drink of orange and some ice cream, they went on a few more rides, before they decided to go on the log flume.

When he made sure that Dean would be alright with the water, Bobby sat in the middle with the little boy in-front of him, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped the little boy in his arms and held him as they waited for the other logs to be filled.

"Are ya alright, little man?"

"Yeah unca Bee-bee," Dean answered, snuggling back against his uncle, holding his teddy to his chest like Bobby was holding him.

The boat they were on turned slowly around the moving platform and onto where the ride started. The log boat began to go up the ramp when Dean gasped slightly, but calmed down when Bobby gave him a gentle squeeze and whispered, "it's okay, I've got ya."

The log went down the small 'hill' and continued on its way towards the bigger ones. "It 'ike go wide in boat."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Bobby agreed, placing his hand on the left side of Dean's chest, so he could feel the heart beating a little faster. "It's safe, little man. I promise. It's just like a giant slide, but with water."

Dean nodded, and was okay with the smaller hills, but when they started going up the bigger hill, he gasped and squeezed his teddy tightly. He leaned back against Bobby's chest, and relaxed slightly when he felt the protective hold tighten.

They got to the top and Dean took a deep breath, just before they dropped. As they descended, Dean started giggling, and squealed when the water splashed into the boat when they reached the bottom.

"WOW! GO AGAIN! AGAIN! UNCA BEE-BEE! AGAIN! AGAIN!"

Bobby chuckled and they went down the log flume again. After their second turn, they went to wait in line for the tilt-a-whirl. As they waited, Dean was still bouncing and talking, giggling and clapping. He would never get tired of seeing the little boy like this, it was just a shame it wouldn't last forever.

When it was their turn, Bobby got Dean settled, and then sat beside him, wrapping one arm around the little shoulders, so he could snuggle close to his side.

Dean was clenching his teddy to his chest, hugging him tightly as they waited for the ride to start. As they began to spin around slowly, Dean was grinning from ear to ear, so Bobby once again had his phone out to record every moment so Sam could watch later.

Luckily the tilt-a-whirl didn't speed up too fast, otherwise most of the little children probably would have thrown up. Once again, Dean loved it, and couldn't stop smiling.

When they came to a stop, Bobby lifted Dean out and up into his arms. He chuckled when the little arms threw themselves around his neck and lips kissed his face repeatedly. "How about I take ya on the caterpillar coaster?"

"What dat?" he asked, pulling away, his beloved teddy dangling from his right hand as he was carried in Bobby's arms. He sighed and relaxed as Bobby carried him, his smooth freckled cheek resting against the bearded cheek of his uncle as they walked to the ride.

Dean's green eyes lit up when they saw the children's roller coaster in the shape of a green caterpillar. "It 'ike AC and DC, unca Bee-bee. And 'ittle hungwy Catpiar."

"Yeah, I know. Are ya ready?" he asked, walking over to wait in line. When it was their turn, Bobby had to sit with him again since he was too little to go alone.

Sitting close together, Dean and Bobby enjoyed the ride as they rode around the track in the huge green caterpillar, which Dean loved so much he had to ride it three times.

* * *

An hour and half later, Dean had been on just about everything, and was now playing the selection of Carnival games.

Dean was playing the 'Clown water gun game' where he had to shoot a steady stream of water into the clown's mouth, which triggered a compressor to inflate a small balloon. Dean shot the water everywhere, before managing to get it in the clown's painted mouth, inflating the balloon beside it. He came second, but still got a bunch of balloons as a prize.

He loved the 'Duck pond' and 'ring-toss' the most, and was now playing 'Whack-a-mole'. After Bobby explained what to do, he grabbed the mallet in both hands and got ready to hit the moles when they popped out.

The first one scared him, but he managed to hit the second one as soon as it popped up. The same thing happened when the third mole dared to show its head, and then the forth.

Bobby was laughing and recording the little boy as he slaughtered the moles, one by one- Dean was really good at hitting things. When the game was over, Dean dropped the mallet and celebrated when he saw he had only missed 2 of the moles. Since it was close to perfect, he got another prize which was a stuffed tiger.

Bobby won a few more prizes in the 'Crossbow shoot' and 'Balloon & Dart' games with Dean cheering him on.

After a few more games, Dean was getting tired, so Bobby took him to the gift shop where Dean bought a new teddy and a slinky, and they got Sam a 'I heart my daddy' teddy.

When they finished, Bobby carried Dean over to the waiting Impala to take him somewhere else.

* * *

When Bobby pulled up outside the cinema, Dean frowned in confusion and turned to him. "We's watch junga book here, unca Bee-bee. We's go see again?"

"No, little man. There's something else we can watch. It's got talking animals in it too, so I think yer going to like it."

"Dey talk? Oooooh," he squealed excitedly, before dancing in his seat.

Bobby laughed and shook his head, as he climbed out of the car and helped the little boy out before he climbed out of the window. For some reason, he really loved talking animals.

Ten minutes later, they were ready in their seats with their popcorn, waiting for the first Ice age movie to start. Dean had never seen it before, and today they were showing the first and second, so Bobby decided to take him to see them.

Dean was still bouncing in excitement as he ate a mouthful of popcorn and snuggled close to Bobby's side, his teddy bear in his arms while he waited.

When it finally started, Dean's eyes were wide and he didn't seem to be blinking. "What dat unca Bee-bee?" he asked, pointing at the screen when Manny came on.

"It's a mammoth," he told him, smiling when Dean looked up at him with a confused expression. "It's kind of like a hairy Elephant."

"Kay den." He smiled and giggled throughout the whole thing, especially when Diego and Sid were on the screen, they were his favourites. He loved every minute of it apart from when he thought Diego died, and he burst into tears.

When the first one ended, Dean clapped and cheered, "Again again. Unca Bee-bee, again again."

"The second one will be on in a minute."

"Dey one more? YAAAAAAAAAY!" he cheered excitedly, making Bobby chuckle. The smile never left his little face as he watched Ice age 2, and Bobby found himself watching Dean more than the movie.

Dean gasped when he saw that Diego was afraid of water like he used to be. "Why Daygo scared, unca Bee-bee?"

"Don't know, little man."

"But Dean knight say monster go 'ell and not ever comed back... dat where nasty bad peeples go. Den not be scareded."

"I'm sure he won't be scared later. He'll be just as brave as my little man."

Dean nodded with a big grin as he turned back to watch.

* * *

When the 2 Ice ages finished, Dean was skipping around and rambling about all his favourite parts as they walked to the car to go home.

Bobby was listening in amusement, laughing along with the happy little boy. Dean never stopped talking the whole ride home and the smile never left Bobby's face throughout the whole trip.

It was getting dark when they finally arrived home, and as soon as Bobby opened the door, Zeppelin rushed over, wagging his tail off in his excitement at seeing his best friend.

Dean squealed in delight and knelt down to hug and kiss his dog. "ZEPPIN! WOVES MY ZEPPIN!" he cheered when the German shepherd nuzzled and licked his cheek.

"I guess Sam's not back yet," said Bobby, walking into the room.

Dean pulled away from Zeppelin and stood, following Bobby. "But I's want gived pwesents."

"Ya can give them to him when he comes home," he promised, placing the bag on the floor beside his chair, before sitting down.

Dean ran over and climbed into the chair with him, cuddling up against his uncle's chest. "Woves my unca Bee-bee."

"I love my little man," he said, lowering his head to kiss the blond hair. Bobby grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to see an awards ceremony was on, making him scowl. He was about to turn it over when Dean grabbed his arm and asked what they did that for, so Bobby told him that people who are the best at what they did got special awards.

Dean gasped and his eyes widened. "But Sammy not gotted none. He bestest big buver, why he not gotted one?"

"Er... I don't think they give out awards for being the best brother, little man."

"But why? We's make one," Dean decided, getting out of the chair and running to the kitchen. Even after a day at the amusement park, jumping and skipping around, he was still as lively as he was when they went out.

Bobby rolled his eyes and stood up to grab some boxes and glue, along with Dean's paint supplies.

* * *

It was that evening when Sam finally came home. He had missed his little brother, and wanted nothing more than to relax and share some hugs and kisses with him. He came in and fell back against the door, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

His eyes shot open when he heard cheering and laughing and looked up to see Dean and Bobby kneeling at the top of the stairs with Zeppelin, racing 2 slinkies and cheering them on.

"GO DOWN FAST! HUWWY UP!" screamed Dean, his little arms in the air as he cheered his slinky on. His face was covered in paint and glitter, making Sam wonder what he had been doing.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" he cheered, standing and wiggling his little butt as he celebrated his victory, making Sam laugh. When he heard his big brother's laughter, Dean's eyes widened and he hurried downstairs as fast as he could and launched from one of the steps into Sam's waiting arms. "SAAAAAAAAMMMMMMY!"

"Hey you. I've missed you so much," said Sam, kissing the one part of his face that wasn't painted and hugging him tightly to his chest. Several minutes later, they pulled away, and Sam stroked a finger down his cheek. "What have you been doing?"

"OOH OOH! Sammy I maked you ward. Come see." Dean climbed down and ran ahead into the living room to get something. "Here Sammy."

Sam gasped when he saw the cereal box that had been painted yellow, and covered in glitter, buttons and some feathers, and glued onto a smaller box, which was the base. He took it and saw that Bobby had written **Sammy Winchester- The bestest big brother ever and ever **in black marker on the base.

Sam's eyes teared up as he held the award his brother had made him. "Come here you," he said, wrapping his little brother in his arms.

Bobby came into the room with a smile. "The little man saw someone getting an award and I told him people who are the best at something get awards, so he decided to make ya one. I helped with the gluing and writing, but other than that, he did it himself."

"You 'ike it Sammy? I maked it for you... dey nasty meanies on TV not maked you one."

"It's beautiful, kiddo. I love it," said Sam, giving him a kiss and pulling away to look at the award again. It really was the best gift ever, and he couldn't believe how amazing his brother was. He stood up and carried the award to the fireplace and put it beside the snowglobe and Dean's 3 trophies, so everyone could see it. "There we go."

"Oooh. I gotted you teddy," Dean told him, getting it out of the bag to show him.

Sam smiled when he saw the 'I heart my daddy' bear. "Thanks kiddo," he said, giving him another hug.

Dean scrunched his little shoulders and gave the cutest smile. "I woves my Sammy."

"I love my Deanie."

* * *

Awhile later, Sam decided to get Dean in the bath to wash the paint and glitter off, so he told him to go and get ready and he would be up in a minute.

"'Kay Sammy." Dean ran over and was about to go up when he suddenly saw two glowing eyes halfway up the dark stairs. He gasped in horror and started screaming bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sam shot up at the high-pitched frightened screams, and ran over thinking he had fallen. When he saw Dean was unharmed, but terrified, Sam picked him up and turned the light on to see a cat randomly running down the stairs.

"What the hell?" Holding Dean close, he could feel his heart thundering against his chest and tried to soothe him by stroking his hair and whispering to him. "Shh. It's okay baby. It's just a cat. It's not going to hurt you. Shh. Sammy's got you."

"S-Scareded me," he sobbed against Sam's shoulder.

"Shh. I know. Its alright," he soothed while glaring at the cat which was being chased around the living room by a growling Zeppelin. "Get that thing out of here, Bobby. It scared my brother half to death."

"I'm trying," said Bobby, trying to grab the cat before Zeppelin got hold of it, or before 'Tom' ate Jerry.

Sam shook his head in amusement at the scene of Bobby and Zeppelin running around the living room, chasing a cat. He had no idea where it came from, but he was going to make sure it never got in the house again, his brother's heart was still racing in fear and panic against his own.

"Hey Bobby, I'm going to get him in the bath. Try and get that thing out of here before we come back, I don't want it in this house."

"Don't worry, Sam. One way or another, it'll be out of here before ya come down."

* * *

After getting Dean in the bath, Sam decided to get in the shower, so he sent Dean down to Bobby. Luckily he had managed to catch the cat and throw it out of the door, locking it out.

Dean wanted to play on the floor with Zeppelin, so Bobby got some toys out for him. The little boy smiled and grabbed his teddies and cars to race around the living room, but it wasn't long before he was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Come on, little man. Yer exhausted," said Bobby, sitting on the floor and lifting Dean into his arms. He got out his phone to put 'My little man' on, and started humming along.

"...Go to sleep my little man, Don't you weep my little man. And when you're dreaming you can talk to angels, So wipe the tears from your eyes. And if there's demons that try to steal you breath away. You can't believe that, know my spirit will be standing by your side..."

Bobby continued humming and stroking Dean's back, smiling when the little body relaxed against his.

When Sam came back into the room, towelling his hair, it was to see Bobby laying on the floor fast asleep with Dean sleeping on his chest. Zeppelin slept beside them with his head on Bobby's shoulder, with one paw on the little boy's arm, still protecting him even in sleep.

Sam smiled at the puppy pile on the floor, it had to be one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and covered his sleeping family. He would take Dean up to bed soon, but for now he watched over them all as they slept peacefully.

**TBC**

**hope you like  
**

**UBLM will be coming to an end soon, just 2 or 3 more chapters and that'll be it.  
**


	86. Dean visits Dave

**CHAPTER EIGHTY SIX**

**New chapter to celebrate 4 years since I started UBLM.**

**Dean visits Dave on his birthday.**

Sam walked into the living room and stopped when he saw Dean was sitting on the floor, holding something in his little hands and crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to lift his distraught brother into his arms.

"I died him," Dean managed through his hiccuping sobs.

"You've killed who?"

Dean sniffled and opened his hands, so Sam could see the squished remains of the fly. "I died him, but I not meaned it. I nasty boy."

"Shh. You're not a nasty boy, kiddo. It was just an accident. It's only a fly."

"But he my's fwiend. He buzzy. He fwy and I died him wiv hands." The bottom lip trembled, and more tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried his eyes out. "I weally weally nasty... 'ike dat nasty boy."

"Killing a fly doesn't make you a nasty boy. Everyone has killed a fly at some point in their lives, I've killed loads of them, and that doesn't make me a bad man, does it?"

"My Sammy not bad," said Dean, shaking his head, looking up at Sam with huge tearful eyes. "Dat mean I not nasty?"

"Of course you're not. You're the sweetest, kindest little boy in the whole world. Killing a fly isn't going to change that."

"I not meaned die him. It assdent. Is I in twouble?"

"I know you didn't," soothed Sam, holding his brother closer to his chest as his fingers stroked through the blond hair. "And of course you're not in trouble. Nobody will ever be mad at you for squashing a fly."

Dean sniffled and snuggled against Sam's chest. "You's not fone powice?"

Sam laughed and kissed the tiny nose. "Of course not. There's no need to get upset, kiddo."

It was sometimes hard to believe this cute, adorable little boy who was so distraught about killing a fly was the same Dean Winchester who killed demons, ghosts, vampires and many other supernatural beings without any hesitation or batting an eyelid. The younger Dean was like his older self in so many ways- the same taste in music, his love for pie and the Impala, a similar attitude, (most of it thanks to big Dean) but he was also the sweetest child Sam had ever known, and was so loving to every person or animal that he met.

Bobby walked into the room, and froze when he saw Sam holding his crying brother. "What happened?"

"Dean got upset about accidentally killing a fly," Sam told him, using his thumb to wipe the tears from the freckled cheeks.

"Are ya alright little man?"

"Yeah unca Bee-bee. I gotted sad... I died buzzy, he my fwiend."

"It's okay. Ya have a million other friends... both human and animal. I bet the short time he was yer friend, he was very happy."

"Yeah. Anybody who knows you will be the happiest people in the whole world... we are. Just try to forget about it, okay. otherwise it would make you sad. And we don't want you to be sad over a fly."

Dean nodded, his breathing hitching slightly.

Not liking the sad sounds his best friend was making, Zeppelin jumped up and nudged Dean, so he fell backwards across Sam's lap. When the dog nudged at his middle, the little boy pulled his shirt up so he could lick the exposed stomach where he was extremely ticklish, making him giggle happily.

As Dean giggled uncontrollably at the tickling, the German shepherd wagged his tail in excitement. His favourite sound in the whole world was the laughing sound his best friend made when he was happy, and he would do anything to hear it and make the sad sounds go away forever.

Sam and Bobby laughed along with Dean as he rolled around the floor, squealing and giggling hysterically.

After several minutes, Dean sat back up, breathing heavily, his little face red from all the laughing he had been doing. He grinned up at the two men, and saw the bag Bobby had brought in with him. "What dat?"

"This is a present for Dave. It's his birthday. I'm going to where he works to surprise him. Do ya want to come with me?"

The little boy gasped his eyes going wide. "Unca Davey birfday?"

"Yeah. He's 41."

"41?" asked a surprised Sam. "He looks ten years younger."

"I know. I hate that. Usually hunting takes its toll on hunters, but Dave hardly seems to get older," said Bobby, before turning to Dean. "Are ya coming with me, little man? I bet he'd love a visit from his favourite little nephew."

"I's go Sammy?" asked Dean, looking up at his big brother.

Seeing the look on Sam's face, Bobby was quick to reassure him. "He'll be okay, Sam. We'll just be going to the break room where the guards go on their break. There's no prisoners around. I've been there loads of times, he'll be safe. I promise."

Sam looked down at the hopeful expression on the little face and finally nodded. "Okay. But don't let him out of your sight."

"What do ya think I am? An idjit?"

"Zeppin come?"

"Of course he can. Get ready, he'll be on his break soon. It's almost lunchtime."

The little boy picked his Dean the knight teddy up. "I's make unca Davey pwesent," he said, forgetting about the dead fly, and running into the kitchen so he could make something special for his second favourite uncle.

* * *

An hour later, Dean, his uncle Bobby and Zeppelin were on their way to the prison. Since it was a nice day, they decided to leave the Impala at home, and walk.

The little boy was riding his motorised jeep beside Bobby, his teddy was sitting in the seat beside him, and Zeppelin's lead was held tightly in one of the hands that was on the wheel as his dog walked faithfully on his other side.

Dean looked around and when he saw nobody nearby, he turned the wheel so he could drive in circles, his dog started barking excitedly and running in circles with him. "Beep beep. I woves go awound Bruuuum bruuuuuuuum. YAAAAAY!"

Bobby was chuckling fondly as he watched them, but then Zeppelin suddenly stopped running and started growling.

Dean looked in the direction his dog was growling, and saw Carl walking in their direction. The smile quickly fell from his face, and was replaced with a scowl as he glared hatefully at him. But Dean got the shock of his life when the older boy smiled at him as he walked by. He took his foot from the pedal and came to a stop as he stared at Carl, the boy he hated... the boy who was for some bizarre reason smiling at him.

"Hello Dean," said Carl, as he walked by his dad's side.

Bobby saw the smile and was just as shocked as Dean was. He did a double-take as he looked behind him and whispered 'Christo'. When the quiet word had no affect, he looked down at Dean, who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I guess Dean the knight finally cured the brat with that story about the boy under the leaves."

"My Dean knight bestest," said Dean with a giggle.

"Yeah he is."

Zeppelin looked behind him once more, before stepping closer to Dean. He started nuzzling and licking the little face as if that would make him feel better after seeing the horrible boy.

Dean grinned and gave him a kiss and a quick hug, before he started driving again with his dog walking beside the little car.

"Do ya want some ice cream, little man?"

"Yes pwease, unca Bee-bee, I have chocate and spinkwes?"

"Ya can have anything ya want, little man. Let's go."

"YAAAAAAY! CHOCATE AND SPINKWES ICE CWEAM!" he cheered, making Bobby chuckle as they headed towards the ice cream store.

* * *

As they made it to the prison, Bobby took Zeppelin's lead, and lifted Dean out of his little blue jeep and walked up to the hut where the outside security guard was.

"Hey Roy. How are ya?"

"Hey Bobby. This must be Dean."

Dean gasped in surprise. "How's you knowed me?"

"Dave. He's always talking about you. The other guards talk about their sons or daughters, but Dave always talks about his little nephew. It's nice to meet you at last."

Dean giggled shyly, and hid his face against Bobby's shoulder.

As Zeppelin watched the other man talking to his best friend, he sniffed at him, and when he didn't smell anything that said 'danger', he glanced up at Bobby to gauge his reaction. He didn't see any worry or fear about the stranger taking or hurting Dean on Bobby's face, so he tried to relax. He stepped forward two steps so he was slightly in-front of the older man, never taking his eyes off the stranger in-case he made any sudden movements and tried to hurt the little boy, he would rather die than have something happen to his best friend again.

"Dave's not on his break yet, is he?"

"No. He's got..." Roy checked his watch. "Another half hour left until his break. But you can go into the break room to wait for him if you want. You know where it is."

"Thanks. Can ya look after this for us?" he asked, nodding at Dean's jeep. "I don't want anyone to get their hands on it."

"I'll guard it as if it were my own."

"Thanks." Bobby helped his friend get the jeep into the small confines of the hut. "We won't be too long."

"Okay. Do you still remember the code to get into the guard's entrance?"

"Yeah. Dave always lets me know of any changes in-case I need to visit him while he's at work."

"Don't worry about the jeep, I won't let it out of my sight."

"You's not dwive. She my car."

"I won't. I'm too big to fit inside it anyway. See you later," he said with a wave as Bobby started walking away.

"Bye bye Woy," Dean called, waving over Bobby's shoulder.

* * *

When Bobby walked into the break room, he lowered Dean to the floor as he was greeted by three men. Zeppelin immediately stepped forward so he was in-front of the little boy, and started growling quietly, warning the men not to get too close.

As Bobby said hi to the men, the German shepherd sniffed them like he did with everyone he met, but none of them had the same horrible smell as the men who had taken Dean. That was a smell he was never going to forget, a smell he knew was a trigger to attack, and to protect the one he loved the most. So he tried to relax a little... but not too much.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Bobby. This little guy must be Dean," said the youngest one, smiling down at the little boy.

"You's knowed me awell?"

"Dave talks about you all the time. I think if every prison guard walked in here right now, they'll all know who you are. I'm Joe."

"Yeah, you're just as he describes," said another guard, whose name was Sean, as he walked over, making sure he didn't stand too close to the dog. "Cute little blond, freckles, huge green eyes that apparently have super powers and can get people to do anything you want. He's always telling us what you get up to with your dog."

"Zeppin. I woves my Zeppin," said Dean, throwing his arms around his beloved dog as he gave the men his cutest smile, scrunching his little nose adorably. "He my bestest fwiend."

"Aw. He really is a cute little guy. Do you mind if I kidnap him?" asked Joe with a smile.

Bobby chuckled. "Ya can try, but yer going to have Sam to deal with and say goodbye to yer balls when Zeppelin gets hold of them."

"Ouch. I'll just stick to getting him some juice... or do you want some milk?"

"Miwk pwease, Joey. Fank you."

"You're welcome. He's very well mannered, are you sure he's yours and Dave's nephew?" he joked, walking to the fridge.

Bobby chuckled again as he sat down at the table. "He sure is our little nephew. And I'm damn proud he is."

"Yeah. I unca Bee-bee's 'ittle man. And I woves him hundwed miwwion hundwed fousand miwwion."

"Wow," said Alan, the oldest guard in the room. "That's a lot."

"And I love my little man the exact same amount," said Bobby, lifting the little boy up into his arms to sit with him in the chair.

"No chick-fick momoms." Dean giggled, and took the offered cup as he sat back against his uncle's chest. "Fank you. Dis my Dean knight," he said, showing them his beloved teddy. "But he not weal Dean knight, he weaved." He lowered his head sadly, but then a smile crossed his face. "Ooh ooh. We's pway spoon fighting and have ice cweam when we winned, it funny. I be dr Dean when he got hurted and wook after him, den we's pway water fighting, dat weally funny awell. And we see'd pwetty cars, and we's builded spesal fingy we go in and no nasty bad peeples get in. Dean knight gotted feckwes 'ike me and he maked pwank on nasty boy dat maked me cwy... he weally mostest awsum. I woves him."

The little boy had to pause to have a drink. "My Sammy waked up and gotted weally funny hair 'ike Si'so Bob. It dis big," he told them, putting his cup on the table, so he could hold his hands wide. "And he weally scawy sing when dwunk. And den one time we's pway gowf, and I hitted evyone... but I not meaned it. Ooh ooh. I catched fishys and my Sammy dance 'ike dem..."

As the little boy told them some of the things he had done with his family, Dean had already managed to worm his way into the men's hearts with his charm and cuteness. There wasn't a person in the room who didn't have a smile on their face as they listened to him talk and giggle when he told them something funny.

* * *

"...And den cown scareded Sammy, so I hitted cown in doodle and gotted his hair and den I say to Sammy 'wun' and den we wunned away."

When Dave walked into the room, everyone was laughing at something a little blond boy was saying- A little blond he would recognise anywhere. "Deanie?"

"UNCA DAVEY!" he cheered, climbing down from Bobby's knee to run over to his uncle Dave.

Dave reached down to pick him up. "This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Unca Davey birfday. We's come," Dean told him, bouncing in his arms, and clapping in delight. "SAPISE! YAAAAAY!" He started wiggling and struggling to be let down. "I sing."

Dave laughed and tweaked his nose as he lowered him to the ground.

The little boy wiggled his little hips, before he began his bouncing and moving his arms while he did his trademark 'Chandler dance'.

"HAPPY BIRFDAY UNCA DAVEY! I WOVES YOU! HAPPY BIRFDAY UNCA DAVEY! I COME SEE YOU! WAMBA ON, SING SONG! STAYAY HEAVEN... HIGHYAY 'EEEEELLLLLLL! 'ELL BELLS, YAAAAAY! 'ELL BELLS!" he sang at the top of his lungs, shaking his little butt. "HAPPY BIRFDAY UNCA DAVEY! WUNNED AWAY TWAIN FWOM TWAAAAACK! BACK BWACK! YAAAAAAAY! I BAAAAACK! HAPPY BIRFDAAAAAAAAAY!"

As everyone in the room clapped after his performance, Dean raised his arms, so Dave lifted him up to give him a hug. "Woves you unca Davey," he said, throwing his arms around his neck.

"I love you too Deanie. Thanks for singing. It was awesome," said Dave, carrying him over to sit at the table. "Hey B. Hi Zeppelin." He reached out to stroke Zeppelin's head as he sat in the chair beside the protective dog, who was sitting as close to the chair as he could, not willing to let Dean out of his sight around so many people.

The older man smiled at his friend and reached into the bag to bring out a few presents and a card. "Happy birthday little brother."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I wited awell."

When he opened the card, Dave smiled when he saw Bobby's familiar writing. Sam had also signed the card, and below both names was a shaky and carefully written '_**Dean**' _beside a picture the little boy had drawn for him of two stick-figures.

"That's a great picture. It looks just like us, doesn't it?"

Dean giggled and picked up one of the presents. "Here go. I maked it."

"Oh wow. That is the best model I have ever seen in my life," he said, smiling down at the model that Dean had made with a plastic bottle, glitter, paint, different coloured buttons and straws. "Thanks Deanie." He put the model on the table, and gave him a hug, which Dean returned with a big grin.

The next gift was a beautiful engraved sword with a silver & iron blade and a bronze & pearl handle. "Oh my god," Dave breathed in awe, staring at the weapon with wide eyes. "This is... oh my... It's beautiful."

"A sword?" asked Joe. "Why would he need a sword?"

"He collects them. This is one he's wanted to add to his collection for a long time."

Dave was still staring down at the sword in shock. He really did have a collection of swords in his basement, since his specialty in hunting was blades and sharp weapons. Big Dean wasn't lying when he said Dave was 'pretty handy' with a knife, he was one of the best swordsmen both the men had ever met, and had killed hundreds of supernatural creatures with one of his many swords, knives and machetes, each of them unique and special in their own ways. He even had a special knife that could kill demons, one he knew was the only one in existence since it had come from Hell itself. But this was one of the best swords he had ever seen in his 20 years of collecting them. "Wow. Thanks so much B. I can't... It..."

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen ya speechless," said Bobby, watching the emotions play across the younger man's face. "Does this mean ya like it?"

"Are you kidding. I love it. I know just where I'm going to put it," he said, carefully placing the weapon back into the box and closing the latches.

"Is you happy happy joy joy unca Davey?"

"I'm definitely happy happy joy joy," said Dave with a smile, giving the little boy another hug.

As they hugged, Bobby took out the cake box he had in the bag, and brought out a cake. "Here we go," he said, getting one candle out and placing it in the middle, before getting his lighter out to light it.

When the two pulled away from the hug, Dave looked surprised to see Bobby holding a cake. He blushed slightly when everyone in the room started singing 'happy birthday', including Dean, who sang his own version once again.

"Make a wish, junior."

"I don't need to," said Dave, leaning over to blow out the candle.

Dean clapped in delight and giggled. "YAY!"

One of the guards grabbed a knife and cut up the cake, then placed a piece on a plate for each of them. "Here we go," he said, putting a plate down in-front of Dean.

"Fank you," said the little boy politely, giving Alan his cutest smile, and fluttering his eyelashes. As he ate, Zeppelin stood up onto his back legs, and started waving his front ones wildly.

Dean looked down at his dog with wide shocked eyes. "What doing unca Bee-bee? He twy kick me?"

"No little man. He's begging."

"What dat mean?" he asked, settling back against Dave's chest as the older man wrapped his free arm around him.

"He wants some of yer cake."

"Kay den." Dean scooped some of his cake onto his spoon and held it in-front of Zeppelin.

"Dogs don't..." Dave started, but stopped in surprise when the dog took the cake from the spoon and licked it clean.

When Dean was about to eat another spoonful, Bobby shot forward and took it from him.

"Why do dat?"

"Ya don't eat from forks or spoons after a dog," he told him, standing up to get a new spoon. "There ya go. Ya don't feed Zeppelin with yer own spoon. If he wants some, I'll put a piece on a plate for him."

"Yeah. Zeppin woves cake," he said, so Bobby placed a piece of cake on a plate and put it on the floor.

"OOH OOH OOH!" yelled Dean around a mouthful of food, bouncing on Dave's knee. "Unca Davey 2 bestest unca ever and ever. I woves him hundweds and miwwions, He buyed me dwums... dey mostest awsum and he gived me coat to be mini undaker when I go twick a tweats. And den we's go unca Davey's house and dey's fire and fi'woks, it cool. And teached me songs on dwums and I wock. Den we pway Winster ball and I hitted evybody again," he told them, putting his finger to his lip, giving them his most cutest 'oops' look. "I not meaned it."

The men laughed as they listened to the stories the little boy told.

"Den I be mecnic Deanie and hewp unca Bee-bee make cars better and hit dem if twy eat him again. And I founded Easter wabbit and he gived me woads and woads chocate eggs. He hided in my Impa. I woves my Impa, she mostest pwetty car ever and ever. She weally shiny and dwive weally fast and go bruuuuum bruuuuuum..."

Joe, Alan and Sean were so busy listening to the little boy, they didn't notice two more prison guards walk into the room, until they heard Zeppelin growling in warning.

Seeing the beautiful German shepherd standing protectively in-front of a little boy, the two new guards stopped in their tracks.

"Zeppelin stand down. These are friends too," Bobby told him, holding his hand down to the dog to silently tell him not to attack.

Zeppelin sniffed at the strangers, and when he didn't sense or smell anything bad, he barked once and took a step back to show he meant no harm.

"Are you getting back to work or what?" the older man asked the other three men. "Your breaks finished about ten minutes ago, everyone else is waiting for you guys to come back, so they can take their breaks."

"Sorry. We were busy listening to Dean talking about some of the things he's done."

"Dean? _The_ Dean?" asked the female guard, turning to Dave. "Is this the famous Dean we're always hearing about?"

Dave laughed when a blush coloured the freckled cheeks. "Yeah, this is Deanie, my little nephew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last. We heard so much about you, but we never saw you. We were starting to think you were Dave's imaginary friend or something."

Dean smiled up at her. "Hiya pwetty 'ady. I Dean, I's fink I adowabwe," he said, scrunching his shoulders up as he fluttered his long eyelashes again.

"Oh my god. How cute is he?" she asked, already in love with the tiny Winchester. "Have you had some lunch, honey? I can make you a sandwich, if you're hungry?"

"Do you want some more milk before I go back to work?" Alan asked, taking the empty cup.

Bobby shook his head, chuckling as everyone in the room fussed over the little boy. These guys had to work with the meanest criminals on a daily basis, and never backed down when there was a confrontation, but none of them seemed to be able to turn down the cute little smiles and big green eyes. Dean really could melt the hearts of anybody, even some of the toughest guards in the prison.

"No, I not hungwy. I's have miwk pwease Awan?"

"Of course, It's coming right up," said the guard, going to get him what he asked for.

Dave was also watching in amusement as Dean charmed everyone in the room, even Alan who was the toughest prison guard any of them knew was no match for the adorable little Winchester.

Dean smiled sweetly when a new cup of milk was placed on the table. "Fank you."

"You're welcome. We have to get back to work. Bye."

"'Kay. Bye bye Joey. Bye bye Awan. Bye bye Seanie," he said, waving at the three guards.

"Bye. It was really nice to finally meet you," said Sean, before nodding at Bobby. "See you later Bobby. It was good seeing you again."

"Bye guys. It's been good seeing ya too." Bobby waved at the men, and turned to Dave. "Did ya get the rest of the day off like we talked about last night?"

"Yeah. I talked to the boss this morning. I can go home right after my break, so we can do what we planned."

"Great. Hey, little man. I've got a surprise for ya... we're staying at Dave's tonight."

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide. "Weally?"

"Yeah, but we won't be sleeping in the house, we'll be setting up a protective fort in the garden where you'll be safe and sound while we all sleep," Dave told him, not wanting to use the word 'camping'.

"Me and Dean knight builded one dem."

"I know, Bobby told me. That's why I'm going to build one for us to sleep in. I've got loads of fun things planned for us to do. I bet we'll have loads of fun."

"Yay. Dat awsum, unca Davey."

"I know." Dave checked his watch to see it was 1 o'clock. "Okay. It's time for me to get home."

"Come on, little man. We'll walk out with him," said Bobby, picking up Dean's teddy and Zeppelin's lead from the table.

"We's go unca Davey's now?"

"Not yet. Dave has to get home to sort everything out and we have some packing to do."

"Zeppin asweeps unca Davey's awell?"

"Of course he can. He's family too. We can't just leave him on his own all night. Let's go."

As the four of them walked over to where Roy was to pick up the motorised jeep, the little boy was skipping between them, holding their hands as he rambled excitedly about everything he wanted to do while at Dave's house.

Dave and Bobby smiled at each other, glad they had this idea. They just had to make sure they didn't use the word 'camping' around Dean, in-case he got scared after what happened last time.

But neither man wanted Dean's memory of his last camping trip to be the scary experience of him been taken by the demon, they wanted him to remember a fun night of camping in Dave's huge garden where they would all be safe and protected from anything human or supernatural.

**TBC  
Hope you like**


	87. Dean camps out at Dave's

**CHAPTER EIGHTY SEVEN**

**Dean camps out at his uncle Dave's.**

Dave opened the door and smiled as he greeted his family. "Hey guys."

"Hiya unca Davey," said Dean, holding his arms up.

Dave lifted the little boy into his arms, and led them through the house and into his garden. He noticed the worried look on Sam's face and was quick to reassure him. "There's no way anything can get Deanie. My house is even more protected than Bobby's. In each garden, I have 3 motion activated sprinklers that spray salty holy water in-case any demons try to get in during the night, but I have a small button on a keyring that will turn it off, so nobody gets drenched if they have to use the bathroom, there's also a key on the keyring for the backdoor to get into the house. I've sewn protective charms inside the tent and draped sheets and blankets over it and made a few adjustments so it looks like a fort. I also spray painted devils traps on the sheets to add extra protection. As we sleep, we can keep our flasks and a weapon under our pillows. It might be melodramatic, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep Deanie safe."

Sam placed their bag on Dave's couch. "It's not melodramatic, it's perfect. Especially after last time."

Dave smiled and opened the back door to reveal his back yard where the fire was set up for when it got dark, so was the adjusted tent at the bottom of the massive garden, and a paddling pool was filled with water. "We've got our very own pond and I've got my tyre swing set up..." He stopped when he heard the back door slamming next door. "Oh balls. Lucifer's moms home."

"Who?"

"My neighbour. She's old, but instead of being a lovely cuddly grandma, she's like the wicked witch. She always has a permanent scowl on her face. In 19 years, I've never seen her smile. No friends, never has visitors, people actually run away when they see her. She's a social piranha."

"You mean 'pariah'."

"No, she's definitely a piranha," he said, making Sam laugh. "Once I even threw holy water in her face just to make sure she wasn't a demon."

"She can't be that bad."

"Can't she? Once I asked her if she wanted a hand with her shopping, and she started beating the crap out of me with a cucumber. That would've made a comical sight since I'm over 6 foot and she's about 4 and a half. She's always threatening to decapitate me with a chainsaw when I have my music too loud."

"She seems charming."

As they spoke, Dean was looking over at the swing. "What dat?"

"It's my tyre swing. It's awesome. It's like a park swing without the park."

"Ooh. I swing?"

"Of course you can Deanie."

Sam chewed his lip worriedly. "Will it hold him?"

"Definitely. Sometimes when I have a bad day, I come out and either sit on it or have a swing. It reminds me of my childhood," Dave told them with a smile, as he carefully sat Dean on the tyre. "If it'll hold 160 pounds, it'll hold him."

"Hold on tightly, little man."

Dean nodded, and did what his uncle told him to, gripping the rope tightly with both hands.

"If you want to get off, tell us and we'll stop it. You don't let go and jump down yourself, okay?"

"Kay Sammy. I weady."

"Here we go," said Dave, pulling the tyre back a few feet, before releasing it.

As soon as the swing started moving, the little boy was giggling in delight. "I swing unca Bee-bee. Wook, I fwy."

Bobby chuckled, taking some pictures of Dean swinging back and forth as Zeppelin jumped up and down, trying to catch him.

"WEEEEEE!" Dean squealed in delight as the breeze brushed his face and blew back his hair away from his face. "DIS FUNNY! YAAAAAAAY!"

The tiny Winchester's laughter was infectious and soon everyone in the yard was laughing with him. Even Zeppelin looked like he was smiling as he continued jumping, his tail wagging in excitement. The men took almost as much joy from watching Dean as the little boy himself. It was quite amazing- the way such a simply engineered endeavour could bring such enjoyment to this small family- both to those who swung and those who simply watched.

The delighted grin never left Dean's face as he swung, making him feel as if he was flying. "WEEEEEEEE!" he screamed, soaring back and forth, going high and low as he enjoyed the freeness of gliding back and forth.

Dave suddenly grabbed the rope and jumped up so one foot was in the tyre's hole and launched forward with his other foot, letting the momentum of his propulsion send them rushing forwards, the breeze whipping past his smiling face.

"WE'S GO MORE FAST UNCA DAVEY!" Dean yelled in excitement.

"WOOO!" Dave yelled, shifting his body weight in tandem with the movements of the swing.

Sam watched the Dave he knew disappear from sight, a laughing brown haired boy taking his place, his face flushed and blue eyes sparkling in the sunshine. He had never seen the older man smile like that before, it was almost as if he had been turned into a child too.

"GO MORE HIGH UNCA DAVEY!"

"Okay, hold on. The awesome express is due for take-off," said Dave, shifting his body further backwards, generating more momentum in each sway of the tyre. "Are you having fun Deanie?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Dave laughed, and propelled them higher and higher until it felt like they had floated up into the air and would never come back down. "WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bobby was smiling as he watched his little man and little brother laugh and have fun in the sunshine as they swung back and forth on the swing.

* * *

After playing on the tyre for awhile, Dave went into the house and came out with a kite. "Hey Deanie, do you want to fly a kite together?"

"Yes pwease."

"Alrighty then," said Dave, getting the kite ready. Two minutes later, he gave it to Bobby, who held it above his head so it rippled in the breeze. "Okay, there's enough wind. Let it go B."

Bobby nodded, and let the kite go, so the wind carried it up as Dave grabbed the reel, and slowly started letting out the twine, so the kite climbed into the sky. When it was high enough, Dave knelt beside Dean and carefully placed the reel into the little hands.

The little boy squealed and giggled in delight as he looked up at the batman kite soaring high above him. It flapped wildly but steadily in the wind, gaining altitude until it looked like a real bat flying among the clouds. "Wow. It mostest cool, Sammy. Wook it fwying. I fwying kite."

"You're doing a great job, kiddo."

Dean turned to grin at Sam and Bobby, before looking back up at the kite, which swung and danced in the wind. "NA NA NA NA BATMAN! Batman fwying, unca Davey."

"He's cool, ain't he?" asked Dave, wrapping one arm around the little shoulders as they watched Batman fly above them.

Dean's huge green eyes darted across the sky, following the direction of Batman as he bobbed and swayed in the heavens as he flew like a bird. He was laughing gleefully, happiness evident twinkling in his eyes, and the huge joyful grin lighting up his whole face.

"Wow," Dean whispered in amazement, taking one of his hands away to wave at the kite. "Hiya batman." He pulled the string and Batman nodded back in the windy sky, he pulled harder and Batman swooped like a real bat, making Dean squeal again.

Two birds were flying in the sky and flew around the kite, curious about the strange bat-shaped object, making Dean gasp. "Oh no," he said, tugging the string again to make the bat swoop lower, it seemed to scare the birds as they flew off without disturbing it.

Sam and Bobby both had big smiles as they watched the tiny Winchester fly the kite with Dave and his dog by his side. At least this day wouldn't end with a trip to the hospital.

* * *

When the wind died down over an hour later, Dave reeled the kite back in and carried it back into the house.

Dean was bouncing and clapping in excitement as he rambled happily to his family, who listened with smiles on their faces, glad he was enjoying himself.

"Who wants to play some fun games?" asked Dave, coming back out.

"What pway unca Davey?"

"Squirrel tag. One of us will be the squirrel catcher, while the rest of us are the squirrels, who cling to different trees. When the catcher shouts 'squirrel scramble' the squirrels have to run to another tree without being tagged. When you do get tagged, you're the new catcher."

"OOH OOH! We pway dat pwease?"

"Sure. Who's going to be the catcher?"

"I be baby skiddal," said Dean, holding his hand in the air and jumping. "And Zeppin doggy skiddal."

"I'll be the catcher," said Bobby, walking over to stand on the porch. When everyone was clinging to a tree, he shouted "SQUIRREL SCRAMBLE!" and chased after them.

The 'squirrels' broke away from their trees and ran to different trees, trying not to be caught by the catcher. The little boy and his dog ran together, Dean was giggling as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the tree that Dave had been clinging to. He spotted Bobby coming his way, and ducked away from him to reach the tree, hugging the trunk tightly. "NOT GETTED BABY SKIDDAL!"

Bobby changed direction, and managed to catch Sam who was just inches away from safety. "Got ya."

Sam smiled, and ran to the porch to wait until everyone was ready, before yelling "SQUIRREL SCRAMBLE!" and running after the squirrels.

Dean almost bumped into Dave, but he quickly ducked down and ran between his legs to reach the nearest tree. He managed to make it to safety without being caught, and jumped happily as he clung onto the tree.

This time it was Dave who became the catcher, so the family ran to different trees and clung to them until Dave yelled the magic words, sending them all running in every direction.

Dean never stopped smiling or giggling as he ran around the garden, being chased by his family. When he was finally caught, he ran over to the porch with Zeppelin and screamed "SKIDDAL SCAMBWE!" as they started running.

He targeted Sam, and took off running after him, but his big brother kept side-stepping away, so he set his dog on him. "Get Sammy, Zeppin," he said, pointing at Sam as he headed over to a tree.

Zeppelin barked once and headed in that direction. When he cornered Sam, he jumped up at him and barked again, wagging his tail in excitement.

"YAAAAAY! ZEPPIN GOTTED SAMMY! SAMMY GO NOW!"

Sam laughed and told Zeppelin to get down, before running to the porch to be the catcher again. The smile never left his face as he listened to the happy laughter coming from his brother, that was one of his favourite sounds in the world and he would never get tired of hearing it.

* * *

They ran around the garden until they were tired from all the running. Since it was so warm, Sam helped Dean change into his shorts so he didn't get too hot.

Dean ran over to climb into the paddling pool, giggling as he splashed both hands into the water. Dave and Sam carried two chairs over to the pool and sat down, taking off their shoes and placing their hot feet into the cool water.

"Are you alright in there, kiddo?"

"Yeah Sammy. I not scareded no more. I bwave."

"Yeah you are," he said with a smile as he watched his brother have fun in the pool. He looked up when Bobby carried out some cold beers and juice for everyone to cool them down.

"Fank you," said the little boy, taking the offered cup in both hands. "I in water, unca Bee-bee."

"I can see that little man," he said with a fond smile as he joined them by the paddling pool. He took off his hat, and adjusted it to the smallest size, before placing it over Dean's head to keep him in the shade, since they forgot to bring one of his hats.

As they drank beer together, the three men watched the little boy play in the water, all of them happy he was having such a good time camping. They just had to make sure they didn't say the 'C' word and frighten him.

Taking another sip of his beer, Sam looked over at a small hut beside the house with what looked like a bike inside. "Is that a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, it's my baby. She only ever comes out when I'm hunting... It makes me look badass," he said, making Sam laugh. "She's my pride and joy."

"He treats that bike the same way Dean treats his car. She's his baby."

"Don't forget Tori."

"Oh yeah. Never forget Tori."

"Who's Tori?"

"My car. She's a '66 Toronado, but I call her Tori."

"Is that the car in the driveway? I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"Since I only live a mile away, I prefer to walk rather than drive. She's only been to Bobby's once or twice, but she goes with me everywhere else, the only other person to ever drive her was DW. He was like a child on Christmas morning when he first saw her."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I can imagine. Did he ever see your bike?"

"No. When we hunted together, we always went in his car. He only ever let me drive once... that's why I let him drive Tori."

"You two are just as possessive of your cars as each other. Dean hardly ever lets me drive her. That's probably why you get along so well... you're a lot alike."

"We are both pretty awesome," said Dave with a smirk.

Sam laughed. The more he learned about Dave, the more he liked him, he really was like an older version of Dean. He was glad his brother had Dave with him on some hunts, that meant he wasn't always alone when Sam was in college.

Dean continued splashing and playing for nearly half an hour, until Dave had an idea of another game they could play, using the chairs they were sitting on. "How about we play 'Dance mania'?"

"What dat?" asked Dean as he stopped splashing.

"It's a fun dance game," said Dave, standing up to go put some music on and get another chair.

While Dave was inside, Sam and Bobby set up the chairs in a circle and grabbed a towel to dry Dean off, so he didn't get sick with running around wet.

'Bat out of hell' by Meat loaf came blaring out of the house, as Dave came back out, carrying another chair. "Here's how we play... we sit in the chairs, and our littlest family member, which is obviously Deanie stands up and dances. Then he taps us, and we get up and start dancing too. When the dance leader cries 'Dance-off!' we all dance as fast as we can. When he says 'Dance over,' we race for our seats. The last one to sit down becomes the new dance leader."

"Ooh ooh. Dat woads funny unca Davey. I woves dance."

"We know. As soon as you hear music, you start boogying. Okay, start dancing then," he said, sitting down beside Bobby.

Dean giggled and stood up to start dancing, his little arms flailing wildly like a windmill. After a minute, he ran over and tapped Sam's leg, so the older Winchester stood and joined in the dancing.

Soon everyone was up and dancing wildly in the huge garden, apart from Bobby, who was only swaying slightly. Dave hoped none of his neighbours saw them, they would probably think the entire family had gone crazy. But as long as the little boy was having fun, he didn't care what his neighbours thought.

"DAAAAANCE!" cried Dean, so everyone danced as fast as they could, each of them laughing.

Zeppelin whined and took a step back as he watched them all dance wildly with his head tilted in confusion, wondering why they were all going weird. When he finally realised they were dancing, Zeppelin jumped up onto his back legs and started dancing in his own doggy way.

Even over the music and men's laughter, Dean's giggling could be heard louder than the others as he danced his little heart out. Not a part of him was still- the little legs were bouncing, the little butt was shaking, hips were wiggling, arms flailing. He really was quite the dancer, and the men couldn't help smiling as they watched him.

Sam and Dave seemed to be trying to outdo each other with their crazy dance moves, which made even Bobby laugh.

After yelling "Over", everyone ran to their chairs and sat down. Dave was the last one to sit down, so he became the new leader. He started to dance in the most hilarious way, making Dean double over as he laughed so hard at the comical dancing.

"I thought Sam's dancing was bad," said an amused Bobby, watching the younger man dance in a funny way just to make Dean laugh.

When everyone joined in, Sam knelt in-front of Dean, and the two of them started their own little dance routine. Zeppelin was once again on his back legs, his front ones flailing as he turned in circles around them.

After Dave yelled 'dance off', everyone danced as fast as they could. Dave's dancing became even wilder, and soon everyone was doubled over laughing uncontrollably at his moves.

Dean was laughing so hard, he fell to the ground. Zeppelin made sure he was alright, before running to hide behind a laughing Sam.

Dave stopped dancing, and stood grinning at the scene of his family laughing hysterically. "I've still got it. I could've been a professional dancer."

"That was dancing, was it?" asked Bobby, wiping away his tears of laughter. "I thought ya were standing on a fault line and was getting electrocuted or something."

Dave crossed his arms and mock-glared at him. "You're just jealous of my awesomeness. Okay, get ready to start again... DANCE OFF!"

* * *

After they finished dancing, they played football and another game called 'bucket brigade', before Dave and Bobby made grilled nachos for dinner.

When it started getting dark, they lit the fire, and posed for some pictures, smiling and pulling funny faces as they all sat around the campfire. Then Sam decided that him and Dean should get changed into their pajamas.

"Nooooo. I not want sweeps."

"Nobody said we have to go to sleep. We can sing some songs, tell some Dean the knight stories, instead of ghost stories. And we can have marshmallows."

"Kay den," said Dean, taking Sam's hand as they walked inside to get their pajamas on.

When the brothers came back out, Dean was still wearing Bobby's hat, and his new batman pajamas that Bobby had bought him to replace the ones that the demon had ruined.

"I like your PJs, Deanie."

"Fank you." The little boy picked up his cushion and placed it on Sam's lap, so he could sit down. He leaned back against his big brother's chest with his Dean the knight teddy in his arms, and his dog laying beside him.

Dave went into the house and brought out his guitar. "We can't have a fire without campfire songs," he said, sitting down on his cushion.

"Sammy sing? Oh no," said Dean, cupping his hands over his ears, a horrified expression on his face.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'm not drunk," laughed Sam, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Dean sighed in relief and dropped his hands. "Kay den."

"What do we sing first? Ooh ooh the meatball one." After strumming the strings for a few seconds, Dave started singing. "On top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese. I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed."

Sam sang the next verse, rocking from side to side with Dean in his arms. "It rolled off the table, and onto the floor. And then my poor meatball, rolled out of the door..."

Dean giggled and clapped along because he didn't know the words. The song was funny and he loved it so much, he asked them to sing it again, so they did. He also loved the next song, which was another funny one about 2 dead boys who got up to fight, and shot each other with their swords.

None of them noticed Bobby had his camera out again and was taking pictures of them all laughing, singing and having fun together, the light from the fire made them all look as if they were glowing, but to Bobby it made his family look perfect.

Next they sang the 'campfire song song' from Spongebob, which was one the little boy knew and sang along with them.

"Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our -C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing alooong. -C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song."

"If you not fink we sing fastest den you's wong," Dean sang, pointing up at Sam.

"-C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song. DAVE!"

"-C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song. BOBBY!"

Bobby sang the next one even faster. "-C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song."

"I twy. Um... Cuh... Aaaaay... Muh..." Dean trailed off, looking up at Sam for help.

"The next one's P."

"Puh... Fuh..." Dean looked at Sam again, who pointed at his eye. "I?" he asked Sam, who nodded. He watched his big brother mouth the letters slowly, so he could try and sing the rest. "Um... Ruh... Eeeeee. Suh... Oh... Nuh... Guh. Song... I DO IT!"

"Well done, little man," Bobby praised as he clapped, making the little boy blush shyly.

"I knew you could do it, my little genius," said Sam, giving him a big hug, and covering the little freckled face in kisses, making him squeal and giggle.

"But it not fast, Sammy."

"It doesn't matter how fast you did it. You spelled it really well with no mistakes. I'm very proud of you."

Everyone took it in turns to sing, each of them singing faster than before, until Sam nodded at Dean.

"IT HEEEEEWP! IT HEEEEEEEEWP! IF YOU'S SING AWOOOOOOOOONG! OOOH YEEEEEAAAAAAAH!" finished Dean, clapping in delight. "YAAAAAAAAY!"

"Wooo. That was awesome, kiddo."

"I AWSUM!" Dean cheered happily.

Sam laughed. "Yeah you are. Let's sing some more Spongebob since you know those songs."

The others agreed, and sang a few more songs, including 'the best day ever', 'F.U.N', and 'Ripped Pants', which were some of Dean's favourites.

"Mr sun comed and smile at me... say it be good one, wait see. Jump out bed and wunned outside. It best day ever. De best day eveeeeeeer..."

* * *

After singing several songs, Bobby stood up. "I'll get the marshmallows and make some hot chocolate."

"I'll help you," said Sam, getting up to join him.

Dean shifted closer to Dave. "I 'ike sweeps you's house unca Davey."

"I like it too. It's been fun."

In the kitchen, Sam helped Bobby make the hot chocolate. "Do you think he's doing alright?"

"He's loving it, Sam. As long as we don't scare him by saying the 'C' word, he'll be okay. If anyone can make camping out fun, it's Dave. The little man hasn't stopped smiling or laughing since he's been here. Stop worrying."

"Okay. I'll try," said Sam, getting the 2 packs of marshmallows out from the cupboard.

After finishing the drinks, the two men picked up the four cups and carried them outside to see Dave holding his hand in a fist shape, apparently teaching the youngest member of the family how to play 'rock, paper, scissors'.

"Again. One two three..."

Dean pumped his fist up and down, and brought out his other hand from behind his back to reveal Bobby's hat. "Unca Bee-bee. He winned dem, he mostest stwong. He shooted wock wiv shooting gun..."

"You mean shotgun."

"Yeah. Den eat paper and den getted wench and do fight wiv sharps 'ike wiv spoons."

"It's rock, paper, scissors, not rock, paper, scissors, uncle Bobby," said Sam, smiling fondly as he sat down beside him, setting the cups carefully on the ground. "You can't just make up your own rules."

"Unca Bee-bee, Sammy nasty to me... get him," he told his uncle, pointing at his big brother.

Bobby leaned forward, and slapped Sam around the head.

"OW!"

Dave laughed and clenched his hand into another fist. "Let's try again. This time, no Bobby."

"Kay den." This time as Dean pumped his fist, he hid something else behind his back without anyone noticing. When it was time to reveal it, he brought out his Dean the knight teddy. "Dean knight winned dem. He hitted wock wiv biiiiiig giant wock. Den putted stowy on paper and wead to sharps to make them go asweeps, den cutted paper wiv sharps. Den Impa wunned dem over."

Sam shook his head, smiling. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Hug me?" Dean asked, holding his arms out with a hopeful expression.

"Come here." Sam lifted him up onto his knee, wrapping his arms around him in a big hug. "I love you so much."

"Woves you awell Sammy," he whispered, holding his other arm out to the two men. "Famy hug."

Dave and Bobby sat closer and joined in the family hug.

After the hug was over, Sam picked up one of the cups and carefully placed it into the little hands. "Yours is extra special. It's got more marshmallows, and extra milk so it's not too hot to drink."

"Fank you Sammy," said Dean, before taking a sip, leaning back against Sam's chest. "Yummy."

Dave took a sip of his own. "Bobby's hot chocolate is the best."

"Well, I am the best so..."

"Yeah you is Unca Bee-bee. Sammy bestest buver, you's bestest unca, unca Davey two bestest, unca Casel bestest angel, and Dean knight bestest knight and my Zeppin bestest doggy."

"And you're the bestest little boy in the whole world," said Sam, kissing the little nose.

Bobby got out some sticks and opened the bag of marshmallows. He put three on each stick and gave them to each member of his family. "Marshmallow time."

"Massmawwows?" asked Dean, peering into his cup to see the tiny multicoloured marshmallows bobbing in the chocolate. "It same?"

"No. These marshmallows are special and are made to go in drinks, these are bigger and you can eat them," said Sam, holding both his and Dean's over the fire.

"We's have stowy?" asked Dean, having another sip of his chocolate.

"Sure." After the marshmallows were toasted, he placed one of the sticks in the little boys hands. "One time the brothers had to solve the mystery of people going into an old farmhouse, and never been seen again. As they drove to their destination, Dean the knight decided to start a new prank war. He was listening to music while Samuel slept, and feeling silly, he placed a plastic spoon in Samuel's mouth and turned the music up loud as he sang along, waking his brother from his sleep."

Dean started giggling again. "Dean knight funny, Sammy."

"Yeah he is. But at the time, Samuel didn't think he was very funny. When they got there, they looked around the old farmhouse, and saw some symbols covering the wall. Dean the knight realised he knew one of the symbols from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where." Sam quickly told Dean about Ed and Harry, and then about the prank that Samuel played on his brother in retaliation of the spoon. He paused to have a drink and eat his marshmallows. "Anyway... Where was I?"

"You's dere Sammy," Dean told him, pointing at Sam, making them laugh.

"Thanks kiddo. I'd get lost without you." After a few seconds, he remembered where he was. "Dean the knight finally realised what the symbol was, and knew they were painted by someone who works at the music store. Later, he paid his brother back for the loud music by putting some itching powder into Samuel's underwear"

"What ishy power?" asked Dean, chewing his marshmallow and hugging his Dean the knight teddy as he listened to the story.

"Itching powder. It makes people really itchy, and it almost drove him insane which of course Dean the knight found hilarious. Samuel thought he knew what was going on and why the legend kept changing, and told his brother he thought it was a tulpa which is something that becomes real if enough people believe in it. Before going back into the house, Samuel played one last prank on his brother by gluing his hand onto a beer bottle. When he got free, the two of them went back to the house to stop the ghost."

The little boy listened with wide eyes as Sam told the rest of the story and cheered when Dean the knight burned the place to the ground to stop other people from going inside and getting killed.

"So the next day, the brothers said goodbye to the two men and left to go on their next hunt. But before they did, they played one last prank, but not on each other. Samuel phoned them up and told them that he was a producer, and Dean the knight put a dead fish in their back seat. They agreed to stop their prank wars... for now, and drove off onto their next hunt. The end."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Dean cheered, raising his arms in the air in celebration. "I's have more pwease?"

"Of course you can," said Sam, smiling down at him. Since big Dean left, the little boy always wanted to hear stories about his hero, at bedtime instead of a normal story, he always asked for a Dean the knight story, and Sam was always willing to tell him stories about his big brother since he was his hero too. "This time, the brothers had to call on their friend Robby for help with a weird case. Strange things kept happening like Samuel's computer going missing and the tyres been let down on Dean the knight's beloved car. Believe me, those were the least weirdest things that happened..."

* * *

After the fourth story, Dean was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, so Dave and Bobby were inside the tent, setting out their sleeping bags. They had placed the sleeping bags so that Dave would be closer to the door, then Bobby, and Sam, so the little boy would feel safer if they were all between him and the doorway.

Dean was snuggled back against Sam's chest as he looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. "Stars pwetty Sammy."

"Yeah they are," agreed Sam, his head tilted back to watch the stars too as they waited for the two men to finished getting their beds ready for the night.

"Mommy and daddy gotted mostest big and pwetty star. It dere. Hiya mommy and daddy," said Dean, waving up at the stars.

"Mommy and daddy are everywhere, kiddo. So they can look after their very special little boy," Sam told him, pressing his lips to the soft blond hair.

"Hiya Mr Wiggles and Buzzy and hiya Mr moon." He waved at the moon, and turned his eyes to the left and waved again. "Hiya Jesca."

Sam swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as his eyes filled with tears. "Why do you have to be so cute?" he asked, making the little boy giggle and scrunch his little shoulders up shyly.

"Dey's bestest angels."

"Yeah they are," agreed Sam, as they continued watching the stars.

Dean cleared his throat and softly started singing 'twinkle twinkle little star.' Sam smiled and joined in, rocking his little brother from side to side in his arms.

When the two men finished, they crawled out of the tent, and sat by the fire again. "It's been fun camping out again, hasn't it B? It's been awhile."

"Camp?" asked the little boy with a scared expression.

"Hells bells," sighed Dave, slapping his hand over his face at his mistake.

"It's okay, little man. We wanted ya to camp out in Dave's garden to show ya there was nothing to be afraid of. It hasn't been scary has it?"

Dean shook his head, but he still looked scared. "But... but mister..."

"Nobody will hurt you, kiddo. I promise. We'll all be with you in the protective fort, and nobody else can get in if they don't know Zeppelin's full name... That's the password."

"Yeah. Anybody even tries, I'll be handing some ass-kickings out," said Dave. "We'll all be sleeping between you and the door, and my sprinklers will be on all night so anyone tries to get in, we'll be hearing some very girly screaming. Nobody has ever been able to get in this house in the 19 years I've lived here... there was twice when monsters tried to get in, but they couldn't get past the front garden. The screaming woke me up and I took care of it without the neighbours waking up, because I'm awesome like that."

Dean relaxed slightly, and smiled at Dave before he gave a huge yawn, his head lolling slightly.

"It's time for bed," said Sam, standing up with Dean.

"Unca Bee-bee and unca Davey," Dean whispered, laying his head against Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Deanie. I just need to put the fire out and turn the sprinklers on before I go in the fort. I'll be two minutes."

As they crawled into the tent, Dean was surprised at how big it was. Him and Zeppelin sat furthest from the door, and looked around the 'fort' in awe. It was much bigger than the one him and his Dean the knight had built but it wasn't as cool.

Dave entered the tent two minutes later. "Hey guys. Told you I wouldn't be long," he said, placing something under his pillow. He raised his eyebrows at Bobby, who moved his pillow slightly to reveal his shotgun and flask.

Sam nodded, and quickly glanced down at his own pillow, silently telling them his own flask and gun was under there. Even though they knew nothing would be able to get to them, being prepared to protect Dean if it came to it made them all feel a little better.

After giving his two uncles a goodnight hug and kiss, Dean crawled back over to Sam, almost falling asleep on the way. "Sammy I sweepy," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes once again.

After placing Dean's charm under his pillow, Sam lifted him up. "Come on sleepy head," he said, laying him down in his Batman sleeping bag. He made sure his head rested on the pillow, and then put a blanket over him for extra warmth, before placing his three favourite teddies in his arms, and zipping up the sleeping bag. "There we go. Are you warm enough? Are you comfy?"

"Yes and yes Sammy. Woves you."

"I love you too... More than anything in the world. If you get scared or if you need the toilet, wake one of us up, okay?"

"Kay Sammy." Dean gasped when he heard a noise outside and looked up at Sam with huge scared eyes. "What dat?"

"Shh. It's alright. It was just the wind knocking something over. There's no need to be scared. Nobody is going to hurt you or take you away again, I promise," Sam soothed, stroking the little face. "We're all safe and protected in our special fort, and nobody can get in. Do you think anyone can get past uncle Bobby, uncle Dave, me or Zeppelin?"

"No, Sammy. My Zeppin bite dey's doodle off."

"You bet he will. We'll all be right here to protect you, and if anyone even thinks about trying to take you away again... I'll kill them," he said seriously, meaning every word.

"Don't worry Deanie. My house and garden is very well protected from burglars and monsters. Anyone even tries getting in, I'll hear them... and I'll be ready," said Dave, picking up his favourite silver bowie knife. "But they won't get past the protection or us. I double promise."

"Cwoss heart pwomise?"

"Cross heart promise," Dave repeated, tracing an X on his chest, making the little boy smile slightly.

"Did you have a fun time camping?" Sam asked his brother.

"Woads and woads fun Sammy. Woves camp," Dean mumbled sleepily, eyelids fluttering as he struggled to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, kiddo. I'll be right here," Sam whispered, fingers stroking soothingly through the soft hair as he started humming 'enter sandman'.

Zeppelin shifted closer to lick Dean's cheek as the green eyes drifted closed and he finally gave into sleep. "Night S'my."

"Sweet dreams, baby," Sam whispered, laying a gentle kiss on the freckled nose.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so. He's got the charm under his pillow, so he won't have bad dreams. Hopefully he doesn't get scared and wake up crying."

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Sam," said Bobby, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah. He's got three of the best hunters and a badass dog watching over him," added Dave.

A small smile crossed Sam's face when Zeppelin raised his head slightly, and barked once as if he knew they were talking about him. Climbing into his own sleeping bag, Sam checked on his brother once more, before laying down. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened when he saw what time it was. "It's nearly midnight. He's never stayed up that late before."

"At least he'll have a nice sleep in tomorrow. I'm glad he's had fun."

"Yeah. He's really enjoyed himself. I love seeing him happy."

"Me too," said Bobby. "I took plenty of pictures, so he won't forget all the fun he had."

"I had fun too, and I usually hate camping."

"I know. But that's because you've never camped with me and Bobby. I am the awesome master of camping, and there will never be a sad face when I'm in charge of the fun," said Dave, making Sam smile.

"Leave the lamp on, so Dean doesn't wake up and get scared," Sam whispered, and turned onto his side so he could watch Dean sleep until he drifted off himself.

The little boy's sleeping face was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


End file.
